TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning
by storygirl99210
Summary: Master Splinter finds a little girl and her white wolf pup in an alley when his turtle sons were five. One day, she uses a special power that allows her to control and freeze water, snow and ice, and also grow and connect with plants. Who and what is this girl and wolf pup? What will the adventures be like? And why can't she talk? Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

Welcome to a brand new story! I really hope you all like it! I've been wanting to do something like this for a long, long time! MysteriousWriter Girl14 and WolfWitchHuntress1318 will be helping me with this story. So part of this goes to them. This story has No POV.

'_Italics in chapters is when Shirayuki talks either through her notebook or her sign language.'_

5/17/16 UPDATE: Hello, readers! First things first, if you have already read this story, then I would like you to know that the second book is up and running. So go back and find TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step and read. If you are new to this story, please read this book before the newest one.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 1: Beginnings

It was a normal autumn day in New York City, where normal people were trying to get through their busy day lives. But for one being, he was going to find a person that may be his world's future savior…This being is a mutant rat, known as Master Splinter. Master Splinter was once a pet to a man known as Hamato Yoshi here in America. One day, his master was killed by a hated enemy known as the Shredder. Master Splinter tried to save Yoshi but he was thrown from the window by a big man that was an accomplice of the Shredder. Master Splinter saw Yoshi's death and was alone.

But a few weeks after Yoshi's death, Master Splinter was given a new chance with a new family. He saw an incident involving a blind man, a speeding truck, and a little boy with a glass jar with four baby turtles. The blind man crossed the street and was about to be hit, until another boy saved him, causing the second boy to bump the glass jar-carrying boy thus dropping the jar with the baby turtles as they were washed away along with a canister of strange green ooze.

The turtles were hit with it causing the green ooze to be on them. Taking pity on them, Master Splinter gathered them up and took them in his burrow. The next morning, the rat received a shock: He grew bigger and more intelligent but not just him, so were the turtles he saved! He knew no one on the surface would not understand them and fear them, so these five beings made a home for themselves in the sewers and have been in peace since then, but what they didn't know, was that their destinies were linked to a very special being…

Five years have passed since Master Splinter and the turtles became a family, and Master Splinter went up to the surface to get supplies. Master Splinter has on a brown and black kimono he had found earlier since he needed clothes. And he also has a cane that helps him to walk. He was almost finished finding supplies when he hears a small whimpering noise. He walks down the alley with his hands full and as he turns the corner he gasps, hardly believing what he is seeing: He sees a beautiful platinum blonde, practically white, haired, pale-skinned four year old girl lying in a fetal position and what looked like a white wolf puppy with her as it whimpers trying to get her to respond. This little girl was wearing a blue kimono, was barefoot, and was also covered in dirt.

Immediately, Master Splinter feels pity on this little girl and her wolf pup. Even though he knows that he must not be seen, he knew he couldn't just leave them there all alone. So he makes the biggest decision of his life. He walks forward to the little girl as the white wolf pup's ears flick up as the pup sees the Master Splinter and she growls threateningly at him catching the young girl's attention as she opens her eyes and lifts up her head and her eyes grow wide seeing Master Splinter, but she does not scream.

Master Splinter became shocked at this, surprised she hasn't screamed or fainted. The girl looks at Master Splinter with wide, and yet beautiful, aquamarine eyes through his own brown eyes almost as if she's looking into his soul. The white wolf pup continues to growl threateningly as the girl takes her eyes off Master Splinter and onto the puppy. She brings out her right hand and pets the puppy's head as the pup stops growling and looks at the girl with concerned gold eyes. The girl smiles at the puppy and nods a simple nod as the wolf puppy barks at her happily and comes up to her side curling up to her.

Master Splinter saw this with his own eyes wide seeing the young girl stop the pup from attacking him. He was impressed with the young girl's kindness but is confused why she hasn't spoken yet. Taking a step further, he asks the young girl whose eyes are back on him, "Hello, little one. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" The little girl looks down as if in thought as she looks up and shrugs her shoulders, as she points to her head and shakes her head saying no. Master Splinter is confused what this means as he takes a guess asking her, "You do not remember anything before coming here?" She nods with a smile on her face as the white wolf pup yips meaning he got it right.

And now Master Splinter is troubled of this. If she doesn't remember anything before coming here, then what about her family? And why isn't she speaking? Master Splinter taking another step asks her, "What about your family, young one? And why do you not speak?" The young girl looks down again as the wolf pup whimpers as she looks up once more as she shrugs her shoulders and motions to her throat and shakes her head as Master Splinter appears shocked as he then asks the young girl, "You don't remember anything about your family and you cannot speak?"

The girl nods sadly at this as the white wolf pup whimpers licking her hand as the girl pets her head with a small smile. Master Splinter is now officially afraid for this young one and her pup. If she doesn't remember anything of her family and is all alone, then he can't leave them here. So with his decision in mind, he walks forward until he's in front of the girl and holds out his hand asking her, "Well then, young one, if you wish, you can live with me and my sons. You and your wolf pup are more than welcome in my home. You'll never be alone."

The little girl looks at him shocked and confused, and so does the wolf pup. After a few minutes, the little girl raises her right hand and reaches for his and after a pause, she grabs his hand and smiles. Master Splinter smiles as well as he helps her up as the white wolf pup stands up on its four legs and jumps up onto her left shoulder. Master Splinter gathers up his supplies he dropped earlier and tells her, "Little one, you may call me Master Splinter. You can tell me your name when we get to my home, okay?" The girl smiles and nods as the wolf pup clings to her shoulder as they start moving.

* * *

The girl and her white wolf puppy follow Master Splinter through the alleys and through the sewers as she helps him carry his supplies. As their walking, Master Splinter tells the girl of his sons. He did not say what they were for fear she would become frightened. He only told her of their names and what they were like. They reached the home and Master Splinter then calls out to his sons, "My sons, I have returned. And I have a surprise!" The little girl a little nervous about meeting more strange creatures, hides behind Master Splinter with her wolf pup still clutching to her shoulder.

When the boys come out, the girl's eyes become wider as she could not believe what she sees: Four small two-legged walking, talking mutant turtles! Even the white wolf pup was speechless! The four little turtles run up to Master Splinter with smiles on their faces as the one turtle with an orange mask appears asking his father, "Master Splinter, did you find some cool stuff?! What's the surprise?!" Then a young turtle with a purple mask asks, "Did you find a toy car?!" Then the one with the red mask asks, "Did you find any weird stuff?!" Then finally the one in the blue mask asks, after noticing something was behind his father, "What's behind you, Master Splinter?"

Master Splinter laughs at this as he then tells the turtle tot and his brothers, "I did find some good things, my sons. And the surprise is them." Master Splinter moves out of the way revealing his surprise to his sons. All four of his sons are speechless as they see the beautiful platinum blonde/white haired, pale-skinned, aquamarine eyed four year old girl with her white wolf pup. The little girl is struck speechless seeing the four mutant four/five year old turtles and the white wolf pup jumps off the girl's shoulder and stands on all fours. The turtle tot in blue speaks up asking Master Splinter, "W-who is she, Master Splinter?" Then the turtle tot in the red mask angrily asks Master Splinter, "Yeah, an' why is she here?!"

Master Splinter places his right hand on the blue masked turtle's shoulder and tells him and his sons, "My sons, you need not worry of this young one. I found her and her wolf pup all alone and abandoned in an alleyway, so I decided to bring them here. They will be staying with us, so treat them with respect." Master Splinter then turns to the girl after bringing a piece of paper and a pencil he grabbed from a table nearby and he asks her, "Little one, if you and your wolf pup have names, please write them on here so we will know." The girl nods with a smile as she grabs the paper and pencil and starts writing her name along with her white wolf pup's.

But as she does so, she cannot help but feel eyes on her. She nervously looks up and sees all four of the turtle tots staring at her, especially the red masked one. She senses that he doesn't like her one bit. But she thinks that the longer she's with them, the more that he and the rest of his brothers will get used to her. They look at her as if she was an angel, struck by her unusual, pale beauty, but the little girl doesn't thinks she's all that beautiful or even worth looking at. She finishes writing her and her wolf pup's name as she gives the paper to Master Splinter.

He looks over the paper and reads the names, "Ah, I see. Your wolf pup's name is Lunafire, and your name is…Shirayuki. What beautiful names, Shirayuki and Lunafire." The little girl now known as Shirayuki, smiles at the appreciation of her name as Lunafire barks in joy. Master Splinter chuckles a bit telling Shirayuki, "The perfect name for someone that looks like snow."

Master Splinter then calms down then telling Shirayuki, "Now it is time I introduce you to my sons. The one in the blue mask is my eldest son Leonardo, my second eldest in the red mask is Raphael, my third in the purple mask is Donatello and my youngest in the orange mask is Michelangelo." Leonardo who has light green skin and a blue mask bows in front of Shirayuki showing her respect, Donatello who has olive green skin and a purple mask waves at her shyly, Raphael who has dark green skin and a red mask looks at Shirayuki angrily not even doing anything to show his greetings, but Michelangelo who has bright green skin and an orange mask gets excited as he tells Shirayuki, "Hi, I'm Mikey! Could I pet your puppy?!"

Shirayuki is stunned by his kindness but nods with a smile as Mikey pets Lunawolf as Shirayuki realizes that the turtles have three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. Mikey really likes petting Lunawolf as the wolf pup welcomes the touch as Mikey gets happy saying, "Aw, she's so cute!" With that thought, Leonardo and Donatello immediately like Shirayuki and they start petting the pup too, except for Raphael. He leaves his family to go to his room not wanting to be there anymore since he doesn't trust this outsider.

And with that, a new life has begun for the mutant turtles and mutant rat…Well, almost all of the turtles.

* * *

It's been about a few weeks since Shirayuki and Lunafire began staying with the mutant family. And over time, Master Splinter and most of the turtle tots got used to them, especially Shirayuki. Master Splinter loved having a daughter around, especially since he has four rowdy sons. He noticed that Shirayuki loved to learn everything about them and was rather curious and fascinated about him and his sons. Since then he taught her sign language that he had at one point learned from Hamato Yoshi. This way, Master Splinter could understand what she said in case she didn't have a notebook around. He even promised himself that he would teach his sons sign language as well, so that they can understand their sister. One day, Shirayuki wrote a message to him telling him about her birthday that she remembered which is December 15. He then decided that as soon as she turned five, he would begin her ninjutsu training.

Michelangelo loved having a little sister, meaning he was no longer the youngest. Whenever he asked her to play, she would do so with a smile. And Michelangelo loved playing with Lunafire as well. He would even try to get Shirayuki to laugh at his jokes when he and his brothers found out that she wasn't able to speak. Even though Shirayuki did laugh silently, holding her stomach, you could almost hear a little giggle. That alone made the orange masked turtle happy. Shirayuki often saw Michelangelo as a breath of pure fresh air... Even if it did smell like garlic from all that pizza he loved eating so much.

Donatello liked having a little sister that was very curious of whatever he did. He would always find weird mechanical stuff and showed them to Shirayuki. Shirayuki loved to see how everything worked and liked being with Donatello since he was always patient with her whenever he explained anything. Donatello was always concerned why his sister has never uttered a single word. When Master Splinter told him and his brothers, he was shocked and confused. He kept wondering what could have happened to her to cause this. But it didn't matter to him as long as she was happy. Shirayuki thought of Donatello as patient running water in a stream, and a wide ocean due to him wanting to learn more.

Leonardo was a little suspicious of having Shirayuki and Lunafire in the family. But if Master Splinter said it was okay, then it was okay. Since the few weeks the two new members have been here, Leonardo couldn't help but sense that there was something strange about his new sister and the white wolf pup. But his suspicions died when Master Splinter told him and his brothers why she could not talk. He was shocked about this, and felt bad for having suspicions. Heck, just the other day, she wrote on a piece of paper asking him, _'Are you okay Leo?'_ Leonardo was shocked of the question. Shirayuki didn't worry about herself, she was worried for him. Leonardo smiled telling her, "Yeah, I'm okay…Yuki." That started Shirayuki's nickname which most of the brothers agreed on. Shirayuki thought of Leonardo as the earth: strong, brave and firm, but can be very caring and nurturing as well.

But Raphael…he was different. As soon as Shirayuki and Lunafire appeared, he couldn't stand them! He knew that he and his brothers found her really beautiful. They even talked about her as they went to bed. Michelangelo thought she was pretty, Donatello thought she was fascinating since they haven't seen a human before, Leonardo thought she was a little suspicious but didn't look like a bad person, but Raphael scoffed telling them, "She wasn't that pretty." But that wasn't true. Raphael was actually very captivated by her beauty and thought she was like the princess in that fairytale book 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves', that Master Splinter once read to them. The thing is, Raphael is actually jealous of Shirayuki and Lunafire.

But for some reason, he would feel weird whenever he thought about her or looked at her. His face and insides would start feeling warm, his heart would start beating fast, and he would get this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and for some reason even though he didn't like her. He couldn't help but stare at her most of the time whenever she was around and whenever he thought about her.

He couldn't help but think of her unusual pale beauty, her kindness and patience, and her shining eyes and bright smile. And even though he tried really, really hard not to and cursed himself constantly for it, he just couldn't help himself, and what's more is that these very thoughts about her also kept him up all hours of the night as well. And all of that just got even more on his nerves. When he learned from Master Splinter that she wasn't able to talk, that made him even more madder. It was only a matter of time before he snapped…which is exactly what happened on this very day…

It was during lunch time where Master Splinter was able to get a pizza for his children. Shirayuki never had pizza, but when she did, she loved eating it! And when she did, she would split her pieces with Lunafire, who happily ate them. Shirayuki is still wearing her blue kimono that Master Splinter found her in. Luckily, Master Splinter was always able to clean it. Michelangelo asked his little sister with a grin, "Hey, Yuki! Do you want to play my Gameboy with me after we eat?" Shirayuki nods with a smile on her face as then Donatello asks her, "Hey, sis! I found an alarm clock in the sewers. Whenever you're done with Mikey, you can help me take it apart and we can see how it works!" She nods at this once more with a smile as Leonardo then tells her, "And maybe you can watch me do my katas and make sure I'm doing them right."

Shirayuki then starts to think on that, and she then grabs her green notebook and her pencil. Master Splinter found a barely torn notebook in the trashcans one day and decided she could use it in case she was tired of using sign language. She starts writing in her notebook and shows what she wrote to Leo, _'I think I can squeeze that in, Leo.'_ Leonardo smiles at this as well, happy that she's still free. And during this time, Raphael is getting angry that his own brothers want to spend time with someone he doesn't even like! Master Splinter chuckles at his three sons' enthusiasm telling his daughter, "Looks like you are very popular, Shirayuki. And if you don't mind, I could use your help with gathering new supplies when you have time."

Shirayuki smiles with a nod as Lunafire barks showing she's ready to have fun as lunch was finished. But then…"DATS IT!" All heads turn to Raphael who looks really angry and pissed off as he yells to his brothers and father, "Why da shell is she so important?! She ain't nothing special! She ain't nothing like us!" Master Splinter scolds Raphael telling him, "Raphael! You will not speak of your sister like this! She has no one else in her life." Michelangelo then yells at Raphael, "Yeah, Raph! She's awesome! And she is special! She actually likes us!"

Raphael growls angrily as he walks toward Shirayuki as he then says to his family and then to Shirayuki, "SO?! Who's ta say tha' she won't leave us and tell the humans about us?! You are so annoying! Just because ya can't talk and everyone thinks your so pretty, ya think you're so special?! I bet your parents abandoned ya because you couldn't speak and your so pale all over that they thought you were sick and got annoyed and tired with ya'! Ya should just go back to wherever you came from because I wish ya weren't here anymore!"

All of his brothers gasped at this as Master Splinter yells to Raphael, "Raphael, that is enough!" Raphael just stands there heavily panting from yelling at her as Lunafire starts growling angrily at Raphael, clearly not liking that someone yelled or said hurtful things to her owner. But Shirayuki? She just sat there staring at Raphael as he yelled at her. Just stared into his eyes almost as if she knew he would snap at her. Raphael expected that she would run off and cry or getting mad at him, but instead with a calm expression, Shirayuki then writes a message in her notebook and when she was done, she shows Raphael the message, as she asked him, _'Are you feeling any better?'_

Silence follows in the room from everyone including Lunafire and Raphael. Raphael became shocked of her response to his rant of not wanting her around as Lunafire stopped growling seeing her owner's response. Raphael just looks at her and he quickly walks away without even looking back at her. Donatello then says nervously, "Okay, that was scary." Master Splinter sighs saying, "I should have known Raphael would let his anger be known. I just didn't think it would be this…disastrous." Leonardo then tells his father, "It's not your fault, father. And it's not Yuki's fault either."

Michelangelo goes to Shirayuki and asks her, "Are you okay, sis?" Shirayuki nods a slow nod as she has now become upset. All she wanted was for Raphael to like her like his brothers and father did. Maybe he was right. Maybe she shouldn't be here. But what Shirayuki didn't know, was that she was here for a reason, and it all started about a few days later…

* * *

A few days later, things have been very tense with Shirayuki and Raphael. Everyone in the mutant family noticed it along with Lunafire. Shirayuki kept distancing herself from Raphael, afraid she would anger him further. She started acting depressed and her other brothers and Master Splinter tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. Even Lunafire tried, but none of them got through to her. Shirayuki didn't hate Raphael for what he said, she knew he didn't like her. She was not able to speak a word, and she appeared suddenly in their lives. But she couldn't help what Raphael said. He may have been right, but this family made her happy. She may not have been able to remember her real family, but this family gave her a roof over her head, a bed and food. Shirayuki would never leave the family that gave her hope.

Raphael on the other hand felt strange since Shirayuki and Lunawolf appeared. He let out all of his anger towards her, but he couldn't help but feel…guilty. He had no idea why he was feeling guilty toward someone he didn't even like. But during the next few days after his rant, he started feeling a really bad ache in his chest and it got worse whenever he saw Shirayuki looking depressed and sad while avoiding him. And the fact that she was avoiding him just made him hurt even more to the point where he thought he was going to cry.

The ache also kept him up at night as well and it felt like it was eating him up inside that a few tears actually escaped from his eyes during those nights and the pain was becoming unbearable. But he couldn't figure out why having her looking so sad and her distancing herself from him was hurting him so much. He slowly began to realize just how much his words toward Shirayuki had hurt her. She kept distancing herself from him, which just kept hurting him, and he couldn't help but think 'Why does seeing her like this make me like I'm dying inside?'

A day later, Shirayuki wrote to Master Splinter, saying she was going for a short walk with Lunafire in the sewers. Today was a very rainy day where water was leaking into the sewers. Master Splinter agreed with this, but told her to stay close by and not to be out for too long…But it's been two hours since then. Everyone was getting worried, but the only one that was worried the most out of the whole mutant family?...Raphael. At this moment, he's feeling really regrettable for how poorly he treated her. Master Splinter and his sons all start heading out of their home to search for their sister and her wolf pup. Donatello obviously very worried about his sister, asks Master Splinter, "Father, do you think Yuki is okay?"

Master Splinter who is also worried tells Donatello, "I am positive my son. Your sister is very resourceful. She should be alright along with Lunafire." Michelangelo then starts blabbering with tears coming out, "I-I hope so! I was starting to like being a big brother!" Leonardo even spoke up saying, "And I like having a little sister around." Raphael knowing this is his fault tells his family quietly thinking no one heard him, "I wish I neva' yelled at her." But he was wrong, someone did hear him aka, Master Splinter. Master Splinter smiled at this, glad his second oldest son realized how important she was. But they all stop walking when they head a whimpering noise heading towards them. Out of the shadows appeared Lunafire looking scared.

Michelangelo exclaimed to the pup, "Lunafire! Where's Yuki?!" The white wolf pup barks and starts running signaling the mutants to follow her. They all start running and after a few corner turns, they found Shirayuki holding onto a pipe in a large area of the sewer where there's a big whirlpool in the middle of it! The whirlpool is trying to drag her in and they all gasped with the turtles and Master Splinter yelling in fear, "YUKI!/MY DAUGHTER!" Shirayuki looked up seeing her family as she smiles in joy. Lunafire barks happily to see her owner is still safe.

But when Shirayuki looked up, she didn't notice more water coming out of a pipe near her as the new water hit her causing her to let go of the pipe and heading to the whirlpool! She tries to keep her head out of the water but is unable to! But before she's pulled in, she unknowingly yells her first word since being with her mutant family, "RAPH!" With that, she was pulled into the water as her mutant family watches in horror and sorrow that the little human child they've been raising for weeks has met her death earlier than expected, but something happens that none of them expected: Raphael jumps into the water after her! His family yells for him as he hits the water.

As he's swimming down looking for her, he can't help but think about what just happened moments before. She had spoken…and yet she called out for him. Why did she do that? Was he really that important to her? Despite everything he said and did to her? He cleared his mind of these thoughts as he knew that right now all that mattered was to try and save her. He finds her unconscious and grabs her around her waist and he starts trying to swim back up, but the force of the whirlpool's current is far too strong and he starts running out of oxygen and falls unconscious in the water.

As his mind starts blacking out, he begins thinking that he's dead. Raphael is upset that he wasn't able to save Shirayuki. And he regrets what he did to her. And he's truly sorry for all of this, as it was his fault that all this happened and he was unable to save her. But suddenly and without warning, he wakes up and starts coughing up water and takes in deep breaths of air to ease the burning feeling in his lungs. At first he thinks that he's out of the water but to his shock and confusion he finds himself still underwater, but is somehow in some sort of air bubble that is keeping him from drowning.

He then remembers Shirayuki and starts looking around worriedly for her and he suddenly sees that she is right behind him in the air bubble and is relieved to see that she's awake and okay too but also becomes shocked at what he's seeing: Shirayuki's eyes are glowing whitish blue as she's looking at him! And although he isn't sure how exactly, he realizes that she somehow made the air bubble that they were in and suddenly they rise up out of the water like a geyser as water rises up and starts freezing up into ice and snow!

* * *

Back on the platform above, Master Splinter falls to his knees in sorrow as did his sons who all started crying as they fell to their knees as well as they did not see Shirayuki or Raphael coming back up. Master Splinter felt horrible for this, he should have come here sooner so he could save her! He looks at his sons as they are all devastated from the loss of their sister and possibly Raphael. But when he looks at Lunafire, he is…confused. Lunafire was still on four legs and looks into the water almost as if…she's waiting for something. He then looks to the water at the bottom of the whirlpool, and out of nowhere the water starts glowing a whitish-blue as Master Splinter and his sons look at the water shocked as Donatello says out of fascination, "What the shell?!"

The water suddenly then starts rising up like a geyser as more water appears and some of it starts freezing into ice and snow until it looks like a winter wonderland and the water that's up like a geyser is holding Raphael and Shirayuki also freezes into in ice pillar as her eyes are still whitish blue and her clothes are wet with Raphael holding onto her. Everyone yells in joy, "YUKI, RAPH!/SHIRAYUKI, RAPHAEL!" Shirayuki looks at them with a smile as Lunafire barks in joy as Raphael jumps to the platform. But everyone then realizes how they got out of the water as they look at Shirayuki and the scene below in awe and with shocked impressions. But Mikey exclaims with a humongous grin, "That…is…so...AWESOME!" But Raphael looks at Shirayuki as if she was some sort of snow angel. Shirayuki smiles once more before her eyes become wide as her family looks behind her and they see water heading straight for them!

Everyone looks behind them to see what she's looking at and gasps at the rushing water heading straight for them and Shirayuki raises her hands and as the water comes closer, it suddenly stops! The mutant family looks at Shirayuki and saw that she stopped it! She then moves her hands to make the water go around and past her family and into the whirlpool below and Lunafire glows a bright blue/red as she becomes dragon like!

Lunafire now has white dragon-like wings, her eyes still pure gold with some fire-red flexes now in them, and white horns are sticking out of her head just between her ears! The mutant family looks shocked once more as Lunafire jumps off the ledge and flies over to her owner nuzzling her head as Shirayuki is still getting the water out. Once the water stops, Shirayuki unfreezes the water that's holding her up and moves back to the ledge where her family is as she steps gracefully back onto the ledge and Lunafire returns to normal.

Shirayuki looks to her family as she smiles once more as the whitish-blue glow disappears from her eyes and she passes out from exhaustion of using her powers. They all quickly get over to her as Master Splinter holds her in his arms telling her then his sons, "Hold on, my daughter. My sons, let us head home, quickly." The turtles nod without a another word as they all make it home. When they did, Master Splinter looked over his daughter and he was relieved to not find any serious injuries. But he was very concerned about what she did with the water. She moved it and froze it as if by magic, it was truly unbelievable and she spoke by yelling Raphael's name! And Lunafire was some mix of a wolf and dragon!

He realized that there was obviously more to these two new members of their family then meets the eye. And if any humans found out what she could do, she'd be misunderstood and feared by everyone on the surface. So he decided that he would keep her away from all humans until she was ready to go to the surface world. His sons were talking about her powers and they were amazed but stumped. But Raphael was just happy she was alright and alive. He realized that despite Shirayuki being human, she was even more strange and different than him and the rest of his family combined. And because of that, she really was all alone. He also realized that despite what he said to her and how he treated her, she still saved him from drowning from trying to save her.

He still doesn't understand why he feels weird whenever she's around or why he keeps thinking about her the way that he does, but he knows that when she was getting dragged under and she called out his name, his heart stopped and everything around him disappeared. And all that mattered to him was that she lived, even if it meant he didn't make it. He also thought of how beautiful her voice sounded when she called out to him and hoped that he would hear it again. Raphael deeply regrets how he treated her and he promised he was gonna make it up to her.

* * *

A few hours later, Shirayuki finally awoke back in her room realizing her family found her. Shirayuki groaned out trying to stretch her arms as she gets out of bed and walks out of her room. When she came out, Michelangelo saw her as he yelled with a smile, "Yuki!" Everyone looks up as they all smiled and cheered running to her happy that she was okay! Everyone except Raphael, who was standing a few feet away watching her, hugged her, glad that she was awake. Lunafire came up to her barking and howling happily as she jumped into her arms and licked Shirayuki's face as she smiled. Master Splinter then tells her, "My daughter, I am very glad you are awake. We have all been worried about you." Shirayuki blinks as she then looks to Raphael who had been looking at her the entire time she's been there but he then suddenly looks away blushing a little.

She looks at him confused as Donatello then asks her, "Hey, Yuki! How did you do that thing with the water?!" And Leonardo asks her, "Yeah, and you spoke! Well, more like yelled for Raph. But still, you spoke!" Shirayuki's eyes grow wide and she grins thinking she could talk like normal, so she tries, but nothing comes out of her mouth! She tries again a few more times but still nothing comes out. Shirayuki looks down disappointed as Master Splinter sighs telling his sons, "My sons, it appears your sister is back to no longer talking. I fear that this was only a one time thing." All of the boys are disappointed at this especially Raphael, since he really wanted to hear her voice again, but they were still glad she was alive and well.

Michelangelo then proceeded to tell his sister how she made the water move and freeze into snow and ice and about Lunafire turning into a dragon-wolf hybrid and Shirayuki was shocked. She didn't know she could do that or about Lunafire being half dragon. Shirayuki also told her family that during the walk in the sewers, she got lost and tried to find her way back home. But then a big wave of water came straight for her and she was pulled away from Lunafire as she landed in the room with the whirlpool and tried to hold onto the pipe until they came for her. Master Splinter then told her that he would teach her how to get through the sewers so she won't be lost again.

And after that discussion everyone decided to relax the rest of the day. Everyone except Raphael and Shirayuki went to their rooms to relax. Raphael and Shirayuki look at each other, both feeling awkward and nervous about what to say to each other since Shirayuki wasn't sure if Raphael still didn't like her despite the fact he tried to save her while Raphael was sure that while she did save him from drowning, that didn't mean she wasn't still distant from him for what he did to her. After a few more minutes of nothing but mind gnawing awkwardness, nervousness, and silence, Raphael shakingly takes a big breath and makes the first move telling his sister, "I guess ya hate me. Because of me, ya nearly died. I'm so sorry, Yuki!

I never thought this would happen. It's just…just that I…AGH! Why is it so hard to tell you this?! (sighs) I really am sorry, Yuki. I didn't mean any of what I said. I was afraid, afraid that ya would ruin my family. But ya don't. Ya make it better. And I was also jealous of ya too and was feeling...other things that really aren't worth mentioning now, but that still doesn't make it right for what I said to ya. I really hurt you and ya almost got killed because of it. Can ya ever forgive me?" Raphael looks at his sister with his brown eyes that held a few silent tears as Shirayuki looks at him stunned at his apology.

Shirayuki then smiles as she walks forward grabbing her notebook that was on the table from breakfast earlier and starts writing in it. Once she was finished, she showed it to Raphael telling him, _'Apology accepted…Raphie.'_ Shirayuki smiles with a beautiful toothy grin as Raphael looks at the message shocked, not having expected her to forgive him so easily. But he then lets out a smile as he suddenly hugs his sister tightly while telling her, "Thank you…Snow Princess." Shirayuki smiles at this, happy that now Raphael likes her as much as her brothers did.

On that day, Shirayuki realized something about Raphael: He was like a fire. Add more wood, you make the fire angry. Pour a little water on it, or let snow gently fall on it and it dies down causing it to be a very calm ember. Raphael's fire has been calmed thanks to a little bit of water and snow. After that tiring day, Raphael began appreciating his sister, even teaching her how to throw a right hook. He's starting to like his sister more and more. But…would he ever realize what his true feelings towards her really were?

* * *

It has been nine years since Master Splinter and his sons took in Shirayuki and Lunafire into their home, and things have been going well for them all. All four of the turtles and Shirayuki are now powerful ninja warriors thanks to Master Splinter, their father and sensei. They even received their own weapons: Leonardo with the two Katanas, Raphael with two sais, Donatello with a bo staff, Michelangelo with two nunchuks, and Shirayuki with two tessen, aka metal fans for close range combat; and a bow and arrows for far off combat.

When Shirayuki began her ninja training, Master Splinter gave her a white ninja mask. She wears it proudly everyday. She even has her own ninja outfit for training and in case she gets into a fight. Master Splinter also has been helping Shirayuki figure out how to control the water and freezing it like she did back then. Once she was able to move and freeze the water like she did all those years ago, Master Splinter taught her ways in order to use it for fighting. And over time, Shirayuki began showing other ways to use her water powers. She found out she could make plants grow through her water powers! Other then that, Master Splinter loved teaching her and his sons for it gave him a sense of purpose. But he still kept Shirayuki in the sewers, out of fear people would find out about her powers and exploit them.

Over time, Shirayuki had changed as well. Everyday Shirayuki grew up more beautiful and skilled in her training as well as graceful and elegant. Mostly because she loves to dance to ballet and she made ballet dancing as a part of her fighting style, which turned out very well and very effective for her as her combat style. She and her family also learned that she had an interest and extraordinary talent at archery too as she was very skilled at it, even though she had never picked up a bow in her life.

She also began to love nature, seeing that every animal and plant's life was precious and deserved to be loved and treated with respect. She can even connect and communicate with nature, thinking of the plants she's grown over the years thanks to her powers as her 'babies', along with studying, researching it and experimenting for good uses. Shirayuki even realized that winter was her favorite season because it sounded right since she was born in it. She also hardly ever got cold in the winter, and she loves using her powers to make and control snow, ice, and frost.

Master Splinter and Shirayuki found supplies a couple of years back, and they found a box filled with clothes. Master Splinter found this odd, but he didn't mind seeing Shirayuki liking the clothes. So, Shirayuki's clothing style is now a girly tomboy mix. The style actually fits with her rather well. She may be the nicest person you've ever met, but she actually has a bit of a temper if you provoke her. Shirayuki also began to style her hair in various ways, whether it was tomboy, girly, or a mix of both. She also loves to ice skate along with playing the flute, her ocarina and leaf/grass whistle. She also loves to draw and loves all forms of art, including music.

Sometimes Shirayuki doesn't like Michelangelo's jokes, and sometimes she does likes them. It depended on her mood to be honest. Although Michelangelo doesn't 'act' like a big brother to Shirayuki most of the time, he often tries to make sure his little sister is always smiling, happy and laughing. But she loves playing video games with him and watching his DVD collection, but absolutely hates watching horror movies. Whenever she needed a laugh, Michelangelo was there. Even though Shirayuki can't laugh out loud, just seeing her happy is always enough for him. Michelangelo even called her water power, 'Waterbending', her power to freeze water to create snow and ice and control it, 'Winterbending', and her power to grow and to connect and control plant life, 'Plantbending'. For some reason, he felt it sounded right.

Shirayuki also loves helping Donatello with his inventions and making their home better. But she loves talking to Donatello the most since he's always patient. She even helped him make a cell phone device called the Shell Cell. It was a device every member of the family would use just in case they were separated. But since Shirayuki could not talk, Donatello added a texting feature on the Shell Cells, just in case it was Shirayuki calling them. After Shirayuki discovered her ability for growing and connecting with plants, since they lived in a dark, no-sunlight sewer, seeing how important her plants were to her as she thought of them as her 'babies', Donatello made solar light specifically for her plants so that they could get the sunlight they needed to grow and stay healthy. Shirayuki was touched by her brother's thoughtfulness and loves the solar light for her plants.

Shirayuki also has a great trainer and sparring partner in Leonardo. Out of the turtles, the only one that matched up with her skills was Leonardo. He would always spar and train with her since she matches up with him in ninja skills. But Shirayuki is actually more powerful than Leonardo due to her always being silent and her swift and effective dancing talent and skills in her fighting style often combined with her 'bending' powers. He is sometimes envious at just how much she has advanced with her ninja skills. But he's still proud of her nonetheless, no matter what. Other than that, he has the overprotective older brother act down flat.

As for Raphael? Ever since what happened nine years ago, Raphael began appreciating his sister and liked her more. He still feels weird whenever she around or when he's thinking of her. And over the years as they've grown older, those feeling have only gotten stronger and more confusing for him. Since Shirayuki could not speak, she never annoyed Raphael all that much, not that she could really annoy him at all even if she did speak. Raphael made sure that his sister was happy to make up for his hatred and confused feelings toward her when they were younger. Heck, sometimes he needed her to help control his temper. Whenever Raphael got mad, Shirayuki was the only one to help control and calm him, as she was the only one who could calm his anger and temper like she could. She sometimes even stopped him from slapping Michelangelo upside the head, but she sometimes lets it happen if he deserved it.

Other than that, things have been going great for Shirayuki and Lunafire. Just the other day, Shirayuki turned 14 years old, and Master Splinter made a very reluctant decision: Shirayuki was old enough to do whatever she wanted, and he could not keep her away from the surface world or other human beings forever. So after a training session, he had all four of his sons and his daughter kneeling before him as he tells them, "My children, you have done well on this day. And I have some news as well. Shirayuki, you have learned so much from us and we all love having you here. But I have noticed these last few months, that you have looked thoughtful of going topside whenever I told you, you couldn't. I've decided that you can go up to the surface if you wish."

Shirayuki looks at Master Splinter shocked as all four of her brothers yell out, "WHAT?!" You see, all four brothers have grown extremely overprotective of their sister, especially Raphael and Leonardo. Lunafire who had laid down to watch their training perks up her big head. Lunafire has gotten bigger and more fierce, but she was as gentle as a lamb when not feeling threatened. Leonardo tells Master Splinter starting to get a little mad, "S-she's not ready to go up there, she's still just a kid!" Raphael gets mad saying, "Yeah! W-what if she gets mugged or killed?!"

Donatello starts to get angry as well telling Master Splinter, "And what if she gets lost and the police find her all alone and take her away and put her into a foster home?! Or worse, what if they find out about her powers and take her away to be experimented on?!" Then Michelangelo says, "Yeah! What if she gets hurt and-?!" Before Michelangelo could say any more, Shirayuki felt angry at this as she gets up and goes to stand behind her brothers and slaps all four of them upside their heads in one hit as all four cry out in pain. Raphael then yells at Shirayuki annoyed, "What da shell, Yuki?!" Shirayuki crosses her arms putting on an angry face. Her brothers learned that she can sometimes talk to them through her body actions, so now they know she's mad at them.

Shirayuki then grabs her notebook and writes in it telling her brothers, _'Master Splinter is right, you guys. I want to go up to the surface. I always learned about the human world through the TV, the radio and Master Splinter himself. But how can I truly learn of the human world if I'm not allowed to go there?! Besides, I'm not a kid, Leo! I'm thirteen, I can handle myself! Raph, I know you want to protect me, but I won't get mugged or killed. I'll have my weapons with me at all times, and I can use my waterbending. And I don't think the police will notice me anyway, Donnie. And Mikey, I won't get hurt. I've learned a lot from training with you all and we all know I'm stronger than all four of you combined. So please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. And besides, I would never leave my family alone for too long. I promise.'_

As she showed them her words, she smiled. The boys immediately feel horrible for worrying about their sister. She made some interesting points. They didn't notice how much she's grown up until today, so they wished her luck if she ever went to the surface. Raphael even pet her head as they all headed to bed. It was now midnight, the perfect time for Shirayuki to leave. She and Lunafire made their way to the den as she holds a piece of paper in her hand. Shirayuki looks around and sighs in relief glad that no one was awake. Shirayuki is wearing a gray hoodie that says 'New York Girls', denim pants, black tennis shoes, and a black baseball cap with her hair in a simple low ponytail. She then opens up her note and re-reads it, making sure it's okay:

Dear Family,

I am so happy that I can finally go up to the surface world! I've been dying to go up there, but not for reasons that you think. I am not leaving my family, but I am going to provide for it. I've decided to go to the surface world and get a job, so I can get paid with money and get fresh food for us all. This way, we won't have to eat from the pizzas we manage to get. I'll be back in a few days with fresh groceries, so we all can have a good breakfast together. Lunafire will also be with me too, so don't worry about me!

Signed,

Shirayuki Hamato and Lunafire

P.S. If you guys do anything stupid, I'll know about it!

Shirayuki smiles, that the note is perfect for her family. She places the note on a table where Mikey's comic books have been stacked on one side as she places the note on the other. Lunafire whimpers scratching the door wanting to get out. Shirayuki places a finger on her lips quieting her. She looks around her home and sighs as she and Lunafire walk out of their home and into the human world. But as she closed the door, a gust of wind blew Michelangelo's comic books over and onto the note hiding it from sight…

* * *

The next morning, the mutant family discovered something amiss: Shirayuki and Lunafire were gone! They searched all over their home, but found no trace of them except all of Shirayuki's things as well as her plants were still in her room. Master Splinter sighs in despair telling his sons, "My sons, it appears Shirayuki and Lunafire have left us for the surface, I do not know when...or if they will return. But even though they are gone, we must continue our lives for them, no matter how much the pain hurts." All of the turtles took this news very hard. But Michelangelo then said, "She could have at least left us a note telling us she was leaving!"

Leonardo then tells Michelangelo placing a hand on his shoulder, "It was her choice, Mikey. She's not like us remember? She's human, she has a chance of living a normal life up on the surface. She can do whatever she wants." But Leonardo was very worried as well, they all were. Would Shirayuki and Lunafire return?

During the next few days, everyone was taking their family members disappearances very hard. Master Splinter and Leonardo were busy meditating trying to calm down their nerves, Michelangelo was busy burying himself in reading his comic books and watching movies, that he never noticed the note she left for them, and Donatello was trying to bury himself in his inventions while also looking after her plants and was also upset that she didn't take her Shell Cell. But Raphael? He kept beating up the punching bag and brood on the walls. He kept wondering, 'Why?! Why the shell did she have ta leave?!' His thoughts were filled with many things about him being worried of his sister and the 'dragon-wolf' as Master Splinter called Lunafire.

He agreed with what Leonardo said, but Rapahel was heartbroken about her leaving, but kept it to himself. The only person that knew about them was gone. Not only that, but also the only person that could calm him down. He gave one last punch to the punching bag and it flung off the hook and to the ground. He stood their panting as he kept thinking about Shirayuki's smile, her unusual but breathtaking snowy-like beauty, her kind personality, how she always comes alive and wild during training, her practicing her archery and always getting a bulls-eye everytime, doing ballet in her room when she thinks no one is watching. Heck sometimes, when they were training, she would use dancing as a part of her fighting! Michelangelo once teased her about that, so he got a good hit in the end for disrespecting her fighting style.

But what he loved the most about was how alive she would be when she did her waterbending and winterbending. During the winter, she'd freeze the sewer water to make it was hard enough for her and her brothers to ice skate, but was always careful not to make it too cold down here as they were coldblooded. She was always patient, something he never was. He figured that's why he always calms down when she's around him. Raphael smiles at this, but then frowns as he mutters, "She could hav' at least said goodbye." Raphael heads to his room after he did his nightly punching in the punching bag before he heads to bed. As he sleeps in his hammock, he hopes that Shirayuki and Lunafire are safe.

Morning arrives and the mutant family is still sleeping. Suddenly, a door opens in their home, to reveal Shirayuki in new clothes along with Lunafire as well as Shirayuki has grocery bags filled to the brim with food. Today, Shirayuki is wearing a simple lavender-colored dress with shorts underneath and black knee-high laced-up boots, and her hair is styled up in pigtails (Sailor Moon style). She brought more bags in – one of which was her clothes from earlier - and she starts walking around the home looking through the curtains in everyone's rooms and she's happy that everyone is still asleep. She walks over to Raphael's room and smiles seeing him asleep. She goes back to the kitchen and starts making breakfast. She starts making pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and starts pouring orange juice. She even got some cereal and fresh milk. All of this stuff was from the supermarket. Shirayuki claps her hands in joy, thinking that her family will love this!

Raphael wakes up from his sleep due to a very strong smell of...bacon and pancakes? His eyes open wide and he sits up exclaiming, "Bacon and pancakes?!" He gets out of his hammock and runs out of his room and so do his family as Donatello asks us all, "Who's making breakfast?" Michelangelo comes out of his room saying, "It's not me. And if it's not you three…" Then Master Splinter says, "And it is most definitely not me, it could only be…" He trails off as he and his sons realize whose making breakfast and they all run to the den. When they get there, they stand in shock seeing Shirayuki setting up the table with plates, forks and knives, while Lunafire eats fresh raw meat Shirayuki got at the supermarket.

Shirayuki hears them come in as she turns to them and smiles showing a written message she wrote earlier, _'Morning everyone! Anyone hungry for breakfast?'_ Everyone is shocked that Shirayuki is back, especially Raphael. But all of them, except Raph, quickly get over it happy that she's back and they all run over to her and hug her as her sister smiles in happiness glad to see her brothers and father as she hugs them as well. Michelangelo hugs and pets Lunafire happily as she nuzzles into him as Master Splinters asks his daughter with a smile, "Shirayuki, my daughter. We are glad you're home. But where have you been?" Leonardo nods asking her, "Yeah, we've all been worried sick!"

Shirayuki grabs her notebook and writes her response, and then shows it to her family_, 'I went topside to find a job and I got one as a flower delivery girl at the local florist. I used the money I earned to get groceries for you all, while Lunafire hid.'_ She then blushes, writing more words as she then tells them, _'I thought you guys would like to eat normal food for a change. And this was also a thank you for taking me in and letting me in your family, when I did not remember having one.' _Her family looks at her stunned, knowing she did this to provide for them and as a thank you. They all smiled as Master Splinter tells her as she kneels down, "Shirayuki, you have done more than enough for this family by being kind to us all and bringing us happiness. And I am proud that you are doing this for us." Master Splinter smiles as he hugs his daughter and she hugs back just as tightly.

She lets go as she stands back up as Donatello then asks his sister, "But why didn't you tell us where you were going?" Shirayuki blinks in confusion and so does Lunawolf as she brings her head up. Shirayuki writes down her response in her notebook and shows it to them, _'What are you talking about? I left you guys a note telling you where I was going and what I was doing.'_ Raphael looks up shocked and confused at this as he tells her, "We didn't find a note." Shirayuki blinks in confusion and starts thinking what could have happened to it. She looks over to the table where she put it and notices Mikey's comic books fell over. Shirayuki snaps her fingers figuring out and walks over to the table.

She starts digging around in them and she finds the note and holds it up in victory. She hands it to her family for them to read, and when they finished, Master Splinter, Donatello, and Leonardo all look at Michelangelo with annoyed looks, while Raphael looks at him like he's about to murder him. Michelangelo chuckles nervously saying, "Sorry. I had no idea it was there, I swear!" Master Splinter sighs telling Shirayuki, "Either way, we are happy that you have returned home, Shirayuki. Now let us enjoy this wonderful breakfast you have made." Everyone smiles as they go to their seats and start having their breakfast. Everyone compliments on her cooking skills and Shirayuki takes it all in stride.

She even told her family what it was like working in the flower shop. It was peaceful and very nice. She even made friends with three very nice girls that also worked there, around her age. They were all happy that not only did she make friends, but also had fun with her new job. She also told them that she and Lunafire stayed in an abandoned building for the last few days so they could stay somewhere. After all, she couldn't tell anyone where she really lived.

Once breakfast was finished, everyone was getting ready for training, and then Raphael tells Shirayuki, "Hey, Snow Princess, can I talk to ya in private before training starts?" Shirayuki looks confused but she nods with a smile as they get out of the room and as soon as the doors are closed, Raphael suddenly hugs her tightly as she looks at him shocked as he then tells her, "I'm happy ya're back, Yuki! I was so worried about ya. I thought that you and Lunafire actually left us for good!" Raphael shudders at this as he continues to hold her and then Shirayuki wraps her arms around him hugging him as well as she pulls back with a smile and tells him in sign language, _'Raph, don't worry. I'm okay, living and still breathing. And I wouldn't leave any of you for anything. Besides, even if I did, I wouldn't go without saying goodbye.'_

Raphael smiles as he tells her, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Eitha' way, I'm glad you're back, Snow Princess." Shirayuki smiles and sign languages saying, _'Me too, Raphie.'_ They both go back to the training area, Raphael jokingly tells his sister, "Ya know, the only reason why I haven't killed Mikey yet is because of ya." Shirayuki stops walking and suddenly it feels like the air around them has gotten colder as she looks at Raphael with a 'Are you serious?' look. For a moment, her eyes were blazing yet chilling blue as Raphael backs away being somewhat scared of her glare. He laughs nervously and runs to everyone else as Shirayuki rolls her eyes smiling before thinking, 'I have such a nutty family, but I wouldn't trade them for anything.'

If only she knew that in about over half a year, her destiny begins and new adventures await the young girl…

* * *

And finally that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you all liked it! And now for the questions! What kind of training session is happening with our heroes? Who will win the challenge? What are these strange machines that appeared in the sewers?! Is Master Splinter and Lunafire alright?! Who are the burglars that our heroes first beat up? What's up with the black ninjas?! Will our heroes have a new home?! Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of TMNT Avatar: Chapter 2 – Things Change!


	2. Chapter 2 Things Change

Welcome to the second chapter! I hope you all liked the first chapter, and I hope you like this! Let's hope SOPA doesn't come back for a while! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' This story has No POV.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 2: Things Change

Voice-Over Intro:

My name is Leonardo. And right now my brothers, sister and I are in a mess of trouble. Our backs are up against the wall in some trash strewn alley, cornered by the toughest street gang on the East Side.

_On a dark night, five figures are facing a group of people in punk gang clothes that have Purple Dragons tattoos or designs on their clothes and weapons such as chains and other typical gang weapons. These five figures are encased in the shadows._

_A member of the Purple Dragons exclaims telling his gang, "Look at the freaks with that hot chick!" From the group of five in the shadows, you can hear a hotheaded turtle growl in anger. Then a chubby member of the Purple Dragons asks, "What's with the dweeby costumes?" In the group of five, the female of the group, glares hard at the chubby member taking his taunt as an insult._

_Then a black member of the Purple Dragons taunts the group of five, "This ain't Halloween." The leader of this group of Purple Dragons has blue hair as he tells the five figures in the shadows, "You're going down, freaks._ _Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid turtle and ninja costumes." The five figures reveal themselves to be Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Shirayuki with their weapons out and ready to kick shell._

He's wrong. None of us are wearing costume.

_Then Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Shirayuki jump into battle ready to kick some shell!_

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

It has been about nine months since Shirayuki got her job to provide for her family, and they have been doing really well. And Shirayuki's three new friends at the florist like having her work with them, but are curious about her but they never questioned it. When Shirayuki had to go for her job, one of her brothers was always there making sure she got there and back home safely. And Lunafire always waited for her owner to return on the roof of the florist shop. Lunafire grew bigger by about a few inches where she's at Shirayuki's shoulder length, which is a little unheard of. But it would make sense since Lunafire is also part dragon.

And Shirayuki's brothers grew closer to Shirayuki and Lunafire. And over time, Shirayuki has gotten a crush on Raphael, but she's afraid to act on it and is worried that he doesn't like her like that. Because of that, Shirayuki feels very self-conscious about herself sometimes. Heck, sometimes she wishes she could talk. But no words have come out since she was four and was in trouble. In terms of ninja skills, Shirayuki has become a very powerful kunoichi. She uses her waterbending powers to help her in training. And she is an excellent cook and baker. She even bought cooking books with some of her money to make new and delicious recipes for her family along with new clothes. All in all, things have been going good for her and her family…until today that is.

It's a cool early October night as a training session is taking place in their sewer home. You see, Shirayuki is still fourteen years old and most of her brothers are sixteen. This special training session takes place in their den when the lights are all out as the whole room is encased in darkness. Master Splinter is on his knees as he holds his walking stick that is also holding a lit candle as he tells his teenaged children that are ready for training, "Remember, to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence. Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?"

Master Splinter uses his walking stick to flip the lit candle a bit as he catches it in his free hand as Shirayuki grins at the little trick. Donatello first makes a grab at the candle by jumping across the side of Master Splinter and misses as he hits the wall dropping his bo staff as Master Splinter tells him, "Too noisy, Donatello." Then Michelangelo spins his nunchuks as he jumps and makes a go for the candle but Master Splinter dodges by grabbing him and flipping him as Michelangelo hits his Donatello as they both hit the wall groaning in pain as Master Splinters tells Michelangelo, "Too clumsy, Michelangelo." Shirayuki from her place in the shadows is trying very hard not to snort in laughter at this.

Raphael then makes a jump at Master Splinter but he dodges as Raphael makes a landing on the floor and turns around as Master Splinter gets ready for whatever Raphael is about to do. Raphael spins his sais in his hands as he makes another go at Master Splinter but he trips Raphael with his walking stick making Raphael hit Donatello and Michelangelo with groans of pain as Shirayuki winces at this thinking, 'That's gotta hurt! You really should think more, Raph.' Master Splinter then tells Raphael as Shirayuki brings out one of her tessen aka metal fans, "Poor choice, Raphael."

Shirayuki opens her fan just as Leonardo drops to the ground from the ceiling and slices the candle in half where the lit half falls on his sword and as he goes to blow it out, Shirayuki runs forward and swipes her fan at the candle, but as she did, water from the air materialized as the water hits the candle putting it out. Master Splinter then turns on the lights with the switch as Leonardo looks Shirayuki whose looking at him smugly using her sign language as she says, _'HAH! I win again!' _Leonardo scoffs saying with a grin, "For now, Tenshi. Just you wait!"

Shirayuki smiles at this using her sign language telling Leonardo, _'Anytime, anywhere!' _You see, Leonardo and Shirayuki have a rivalry going on with whose better in their ninja training. And before you ask, Leonardo sometimes calls Shirayuki 'Tenshi'. Because to Leonardo, he thinks Shirayuki as an angel. Also, when the lights came back on, Shirayuki's ninja outfit is revealed: A short sleeveless black kimono dress where there is a white sash tightly tied around her waist, white stripes in the chest area of the kimono and on the sleeves. On the bottom of the front part of the kimono there is a white dragon with a crescent moon. She's also wearing black tights, black spandex shorts and her shoes are black flats with white ribbons that tie around her ankles. She also has black fingerless gloves and a white ribbon-like scarf tied around her neck, her ninja mask is also white.

* * *

Master Splinter clears his throat as he tells his two children, "Well done, Shirayuki and Leonardo." Raphael growls at Leonardo as he tells him, "Teacher's pet!" Leonardo smirks telling Raphael, "Ninja dropout!" Michelangelo and Donatello coo at Raphael teasingly because of this as Raphael growls as he marches to Leonardo as they start to fight but Shirayuki pulls Raphael back, not wanting a fight to start. Lunafire appears in the room standing next to Shirayuki as Master Splinter tells his children, "My children! (sighs) My children…"

Shirayuki lets Raphael go as she's glad no fight was started as Master Splinter then starts talking, and as he does, his students kneel in front of him in a line starting from Donatello, Raphael, Shirayuki, Leonardo and Michelangelo, "If you are to become true ninja, you must work harder. Your path in life…will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place for you, my sons. You four are different in ways that surface dwellers would never understand, unlike Shirayuki and Lunafire who have lived with us for so long." Shirayuki smiles at this as Raphael looks at her as well as he smiles a bit before turning to Master Splinter. And as Master Splinter talks, Michelangelo is trying to kill the fly that's buzzing around.

Master Splinter continues talking, "To survive, you must master these skills I teach you. Ninjutsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become kage, shadow warriors. And you must never be discovered by the outside world." Michelangelo finally smacks the fly between his hands as they all turn to him and Michelangelo smiles nervously as Shirayuki is trying to keep a straight face. All of a sudden, the whole room begins shaking as Michelangelo releases his hands revealing the fly is still alive. Master Splinter asks us sounding confused as they all stand up, "What is that noise?" Lunafire starts growling with her fur standing on end as Shirayuki looks at Lunafire confused.

Michelangelo starts getting scared as he says, "Whoa! Earthquake!" Everyone starts to back up except for Donatello as he says, "In New York? Possible, but not likely." Part of the ceiling starts to come down as Shirayuki pulls Donatello away from the ceiling debris as it was about to fall on him. Donatello smiles telling her, "Thanks, Yuki." Shirayuki nods as she then uses sign language telling her family, _'Something's wrong with Lunafire. She's growling and she looks very angry.' _The family turns to Lunafire who is still growling as a wall then breaks down and out of it comes a bunch of small metal machines with one head, one eye, steel-toothed jaws, two legs and are about knee-high.

The four turtles and Shirayuki grab their weapons and get ready to fight the little machines as Lunafire glows blue/red once more and turns to her Dragon Wolf form. Leonardo then asks confused, "What are those things?!" Michelangelo then says making a stupid joke, "New York City cockroaches?" Raphael growls telling everyone before charging into battle, "Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash!" He kicks down one of the machines as it falls on it's back as Donatello then hits a few with his bo staff. Michelangelo then charges into battle with his nunchuks and starts tearing apart the machines.

One of the machines grabs onto his nunchuks as Michelangelo then throws it at Leo yelling to him, "Hey, Leo! Think fast!" Leonardo slices and dices the machine along with some more. Master Splinter is being ganged up by the machines even though he fights them back with his walking stick as Lunafire runs forward and helps Master Splinter by biting through the machines and blasting fire at them. The four mutant turtles and Shirayuki sees this as Leonardo yells to his siblings, "We have to help Master Splinter and Lunafire!"

Everyone starts taking the machines down while trying to get to Master Splinter and Lunafire. That's when everyone sees the machines starting to eats the supports and the place is starting to crumble down! Shirayuki bursts through with new energy as she slices some of the robots with her metal fans along with attacking them with her waterbending by sending out whips of water to hit them, that she didn't notice that parts of the ceiling were starting to give. Raphael sees this and gasps as he runs forwards just as the ceiling begins to fall and he yells grabbing Shirayuki pulling her with him, "Look out, Yuki!" Shirayuki gasps as Raphael pulls her to him and he wraps his arms around her. The ceiling falls down blocking their view of Master Splinter and Lunafire as everyone gasps and runs forward through the dust and once they got to the debris, Leonardo yells in fear, "Master Splinter! NO!"

* * *

Shirayuki looks at the scene in fear as she is greatly worried about Master Splinter and Lunafire. Raphael looks at his sister as he places a hand on her shoulder telling her, "Don't worry, Snow Princess. I'm sure their okay. Their tougher than they look." Shirayuki nods with a small smile as she then tells Raphael in sign language, _'Thanks Raphie. You're right, they have to be okay…they have to be. Oh, and thanks for saving me!' _Raphael smiles as he pets her head telling her, "No problem, Snow Princess." Shirayuki blushes at this, but luckily she's able to hide it.

She then gasps telling Raphael, _'My babies!'_ Shirayuki runs to her room which was nearby and finds her plants near the damaged solar lights with Raphael following her. Shirayuki runs to them and checks them over and Shirayuki sighs in relief telling Raphael, _'Thank goodness! Their all okay!'_ Shirayuki's plants are considered white lilies, red roses, pink orchids and a hyacinth. Raphael smiles at this, glad to see his sister happy. He knows just how much her plants aka 'her babies' mean to her. They went back to the others after making sure the plants were okay. They then hear a little roar and see one of the machines start working as Raphael then steps on it with his foot destroying it.

Raphael spins his sais and puts them in his belt as Michelangelo looks at the machines and asks, "What the shell are those things?!" Shirayuki shrugs her shoulders as Raphael then proceeds to kick one of the machines as he says, "Whatever they were, their junk now!" The three then go to Donatello and Leonardo who are trying to clear away the debris to get to Master Splinter. But their having no such luck. Leonardo is calling out to Master Splinter and Lunafire to try and get a response, "Master Splinter?! Lunafire?! Can you hear me?!" Hearing no response, he then tells Donatello, "Donnie, any way to…" Hearing beeps coming from Donatello, Leonardo turns to him and asks him, "What are you doing?"

Donatello then answers pulling out his Shell Cell, "Shell Cell. Calling Master Splinter and Lunafire…I hope." Shirayuki gulps at this as Michelangelo tells his sister, "Don't worry, Yuki. They're going to be fine." Shirayuki nods but she will not be calm until she hears her father and her Dragon Wolf. After a few rings, Master Splinter's voice appears on the Shell Cell with him saying, "Hmm, which button do you press to answer this thing?" Everyone breaks out into smiles hearing his voice along with a wolf growl that appeared on the phone with Shirayuki sighing with relief saying in sign language, _'Thank God!' _Raphael pets her head telling her with a grin, "See? I told ya they were okay!"

Shirayuki nods with a smile as Leonardo grabs the Shell Cell and tells Master Splinter, "Father, you don't have to press any buttons. You already answered it." Master Splinters hears him as he tells Leonardo, "Ah, Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet us at the old drainage junction, the one at the South Point." At this point everyone gathered around to hear his voice, but Michelangelo got too close to Raphael and well, he pushed Michelangelo off of him as Shirayuki looks at Raphael crossly at him as she asks him in sign language, _'Why did you do that?' _Raphael tells her, "Because he makes me mad."

Shirayuki rolls her eyes at this as Donatello grabs a map out of his duffel bag he had earlier in their training room as he opens it up, looks at it and tells Master Splinter through the Shell Cell, "If we take the South Conduit, it'll intercept with the old drainage tunnel." Leonardo then tells him that they'll meet them there just as Michelangelo appears asking, "What he say, what he say?! Did he mention me?!"

With that, Raphael pushed him away again and as he did, Shirayuki looks at the scene that happened as he asks her, "Aren't you going to be mad at me for that one?" Shirayuki shakes her head telling him in sign language with a smirk, _'Nah. He deserved that one.' _Raphael chuckles at this with his own smirk. He knows that Shirayuki hates some of Mikey's jokes, and sometimes she doesn't. Michelangelo looks at this scene in front of him a little mad that Shirayuki didn't defend him, not noticing how good they are together.

Before everyone leaves, Shirayuki looks at the broken home she has known for almost ten years of her life and can't help but feel upset. She was worried that all her clothes were gone, worried her journal was gone and a few other things. But she was also angry, wanting to know who and what destroyed her home! Leonardo notices that she's looking upset as he tells her, "Hey, Yuki? Don't worry about a thing, ok? Who knows? When we find Master Splinter and Lunafire, maybe we can find a new home to live in. I'll make sure to grab your journal and any of your plants when we get the chance, okay?" Shirayuki nods with a smile as she tells him in sign language, _'Thanks, Leo! Good thing that I trust you to grab my journal! I don't trust Mikey with it.' _

Shirayuki never trusts Michelangelo with anything of hers. Either those things get broken or lost. So she always trusts her other three older brothers with her stuff. Leonardo leaves through the big hole in their sewers and Shirayuki sees Michelangelo saying goodbye to everything as she puts her hand on his shoulder as she smiles and Shirayuki tells him, _'Don't worry, Mikey. We'll find a new home after we get to Master Splinter and Lunafire, okay?' _Michelangelo nods and smiles at this, happy that she said that. Out of all her brothers, Michelangelo was the most emotional.

* * *

They all then leave through the hole as Leonardo tells his brothers and sister as their walking, "Looks like those things have been through here." There are foot prints from the little machines all over the outside as Donatello tells them, "These walls are seriously compromised. It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in!" But they all stopped seeing the path to the South Conduit caved in as Raphael asks him, "You were sayin'?" Shirayuki complains in sign language saying, _'Aw, man!' _Leonardo then tells them, "Can't go forward, can't go back…" Raphael then says before heading to the ladder, "Looks like we go up."

Shirayuki follows him as Leonardo then tells them, "Hitting the surface is a bad idea." But Donatello tells him, "We've got no other way to go, Leo." Then Shirayuki tells Leonardo in sign language, _'He's right, Leo. Going up is the only other way for us to get to Master Splinter and Lunafire.' _Leonardo groans at this as he then tells his siblings, "Alright. But we're only going up to go down the next manhole, got it? No fooling around. Remember what Sensei said, besides Shirayuki and Lunafire, it's dangerous for the four of us to be seen, let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight." Raphael scoffs telling him as he was starting to climb up the ladder, "We got it the first thousand times, Leo. Just follow my lead."

Raphael starts climbing up first, then Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Shirayuki who has latched onto Donatello. Raphael opens the manhole cover in the alleyway and as he takes a look around, he hops out, then Leonardo starts to look around as Mikey then jokingly tells him, "Come on, Leo. Move it! I don't want to be staring at your butt any longer than I have to!" Donatello then mutters to Shirayuki, "Brothers…" Shirayuki holds onto Donatello with one hand and brings her other hand in front of his face and tells him in sign language, _'You and me both, brother.' _Donatello laughs at this and Leonardo comes back down hiding and finally her and her brothers start moving and once they got on the ground, Shirayuki let go of Donatello and they all followed Raphael.

When they get to a corner entrance of the alley way, they see an armored truck on top of a manhole cover and Shirayuki heard Raphael say, "Great, just great! The old turtle luck working true to form!" Shirayuki then starts to laugh as Raphael kicks the armored truck with his right foot as Leonardo quietly tells him, "Way to be stealthy Raph!" Michelangelo then tells Raphael jokingly, "Yeah, I don't think they heard you over in Jersey!" Raphael then asks his brothers and sister, "Give me a hand." Michelangelo and Shirayuki couldn't help themselves as they both raised their hands to clap until Raphael tells them, "Don't even think about it, you two."

Although, Raphael couldn't help but smirk a little when Shirayuki was going to do that gag with Michelangelo. Shirayuki would sometimes bug him like Michelangelo does, but she has her limits. It's one of the things he likes about her. Raphael brushes them off telling them, "Ah, forget you guys. I'll push it myself." Shirayuki then goes to Raphael telling him in sign language, _'I'll help you, Raph.' _Raphael nods with a smile as they both start to push the armored truck, but some guys from inside the building next to them were starting to come out. Leonardo motioned for them to hide and get back to them, but Raphael – in a panic – grabs Shirayuki and gets them inside the armored truck just as the door opens.

The other brothers watching this groaned as Michelangelo says, quoting Master Splinter, "Poor choice, Raphael." One of the guys comes to the back of the armored truck and says just as Shirayuki and Raphael were hiding on the top part of the truck, "Did you see the way that guy squirmed when we took his cash?!" Then another one of the guys says, "Sheep, man – sheep to be fleeced by us wolves!" They both laugh as they dump the money-filled duffel bags in the truck as they close the doors and Shirayuki and Raphael drop down to the floor and try to open the doors, but find their locked! Shirayuki starts to look scared as she tells Raphael, _'Uh-oh!'_ Raphael frowns a little telling her, "This ain't good."

The truck rushes forward with a start and Shirayuki is flown right into Raphael with a quiet gasp as he groans and drops to the floor clutching Shirayuki as he tells her, "Don't worry, Snow Princess. I got ya." Shirayuki smiles telling him, _'I know you do, Raphie. You always do.' _Raphael smiles at this, petting her head like he always does when he tries to calm her down. He always shows how much he cares about her through other actions, such as this. He doesn't even know she likes him back. Raphael still has this feeling in his chest where he feels happy with her and doesn't want to leave her. But he always shook it off believing it as a family love.

Back on the streets, Michelangelo groans as the truck starts driving away as he says, "Oh, man! Imagine their surprise when they open the back of their truck!" Then Leonardo tells them, "This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about. We've got to get them out of there!" All three brothers start running into an alley and getting onto the roofs with Donatello saying, "Last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg!" Donatello gets onto the roof with his bo staff and once they got there they saw the truck pass by as Leonardo tells his brothers, "We can cut them off at Third and First." Donatello then tells him, "If we run like crazy!" Then Michelangelo as he tells them, "Is there any other way to run?!"

The turtles then start jumping over rooftops and flipping over them as Michelangelo speeds ahead with his two older brothers behind him as he yells over his shoulder, "You guys are too slow!" But his two older brother just front flipped in front of them leaving him in the dust as Michelangelo starts running again. After a few more flips from the three brothers, Michelangelo slides on an incline of the building then into a pole and he hits a blanket that was hanging on a clothesline as he and the blanket falls down. He takes a whiff of it and he says, "Mmm, Springtime fresh!" He then starts running with his brothers following the truck that held his hot-headed older brother and his little sister.

* * *

Master Splinter and Lunafire are making their way to the old drainage junction at South Point. They finally get there as Master Splinter sighs as he says, "We made it Lunafire. Now, where are the children?" Lunafire goes to the tunnels and smells around for their scents. She turns to Master Splinter shaking her head telling him they did not get here yet. Master Splinter sighs saying, "I should have known. We might as well wait for them." Lunafire then nods before she growls viciously with her ears pricked up.

Master Splinter listens as well and he gets out of the way as the floor below him starts to cave in. Two big holes are caving in as Lunafire quickly gets to Master Splinter's side and out of the holes appear the same little metal machines that destroyed their home as Lunafire growls with her teeth baring. They both realize they have no other choice but to fight these horrible things.

* * *

Shirayuki and Raphael are still trapped in the armored truck as they keep being moved around. Raphael groans at this telling her, "I really hate these guys!" Shirayuki groans as well saying, _'You and me both.' _After a while, the truck finally stopped as Raphael tells his sister, "Finally! I thought dis thing would neva' stop!" But then they overhear one of the gang members tell another one of their own to watch the truck as Shirayuki tells Raph, _'Great! Now we can't escape!' _Raphael growls at this as suddenly Shirayuki hears something outside as she stands up and goes to the window to see what's going on just in time to see Michelangelo take down the thug that was watching the truck. Shirayuki smiles at this as she tells Raphael, _'Raph, we're safe! Our brothers are here!' _

Raphael then yells, "About time!" He comes up to the window and starts banging on the door as the rest of their brothers appear. Donatello then brings out his tools to deactivate the lock that is locking the door and Raphael still yells them to get them out of there and Michelangelo says getting on Raphael's and Shirayuki's nerves, "What's that, Raphael? You're going to have to speak up, dude! I can't hear you!" Raphael growls in anger as he kicks the wall of the door in anger as Michelangelo says, "Okay, I heard that." Donatello is getting a little mad at this telling his younger brother, "I'm trying to work here!" Just as he said that, when Shirayuki touches the door, she didn't notice that the door was starting to freeze up just from her touch.

* * *

Back in the sewers, Lunafire and Master Splinter are being cornered by the small machines as one of them manages to grab a part of Splinter's kimono but Shirayuki bites the machine off of him and throws it away with her jaws as more of them start to come forward.

* * *

Donatello is still trying to hack into the armored truck to free his sister and brother. Donatello wipes his forehead with his hands as he tells his brothers, "It's no good. I can't figure out which wire to mess with to free them." Leonardo then tells him, "Keep trying, Donnie." Donatello nods and just as he's about to touch the wires, he pulls his hand back yelling, "Ah! Cold! So cold!" The brothers then look at the doors in shock to see them freeze up completely solid! Michelangelo then asks his brothers, "Uh, is Yuki doing that?"

Inside the armored truck, Shirayuki notices Donnie pulling his hand back and holding it when she looks down to see the door is completely frozen solid. Shirayuki gasps as she and Raphael back away from it as Raphael asks her, "Uh, Yuki? How are you doing that? There's no water in here!" Shirayuki looks at the doors and her hands in shock as she tells Raphael, _'I don't know how I did that. It just happened!' _But then she smirks saying, _'But maybe, we can make this to our advantage. Tell our brothers to get away from the doors, now!' _Raphael nods as he knocks on the window and sign languages his brothers to get away.

Shirayuki then touches the doors once more as they are becoming more solid. Shirayuki then sighs as she then does a side kick with her left leg breaking off the doors as they go flying. All of her brothers look at this shocked and while Michelangelo was shocked about this, Raphael snapped out of it and tackles Michelangelo giving him a beating. Leonardo and Donatello snapped out of it as they helped Shirayuki out of the truck as Leonardo asks her, "Yuki, how did you do that?" Shirayuki shrugs her shoulder saying, _'I don't know. I just touched the doors and they were frozen solid.' _Then the three of them look at Raphael beating up Michelangelo as Leonardo says, "What a hot-head."

Shirayuki nods but then becomes alert when she senses something behind them as she Leonardo and Donatello turn around as Leonardo tells Raphael, "Raph, we don't have time for this!" Raph was about to answer why, until Shirayuki tells him by poking his shoulder and pointing to the gang of Purple Dragons heading toward them, _'Because we're not alone!' _The Purple Dragons appear with one of their members saying, "Look at the freaks with that hot chick!" Raphael growls in anger at this as a chubby member of the Purple Dragons asks, "What's with the dweeby costumes?" Shirayuki glares hard at the chubby member taking his taunt as an insult.

Then a black member of the Purple Dragons taunts the group of five, "This ain't Halloween." The leader of this group of Purple Dragons has blue hair as he tells our heroes, "You're going down, freaks. Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid turtle and ninja costumes." All four turtles and Shirayuki bring out their weapons ready to fight as they do their little tricks with their weapons and Shirayuki opens one of her fans and flutters it towards her face and then shuts it with a snap as she opens up both fans and sends snow and ice at the Purple Dragons as all five of the teenagers rush forward beating the crud out of them as all of the Purple Dragons end up in one big pile and some of them were even shivering with cold.. All of the gang members then leave running and shivering in fear and from the cold, not wanting to fight our heroes anymore.

* * *

Our heroes won the fight as Michelangelo tells his brothers and sister, "Gimme some green!" Raphael and Shirayuki high-five with Michelangelo As Donatello then tells his siblings, "Well, that was easier then expected." Shirayuki nods at this saying, _'Almost too easy.' _Then Raphael tells them, "Eitha' way, I hope there are more of those guys. I'm just getting warmed up." But then Michelangelo sounds scared as he tells Raphael, "Uh well, looks like you might get your wish Raphie-boy." They all look up to see black garbed ninjas on the roofs as Leonardo says, 'Are those guys…ninjas?" The black garbed ninjas then jumps down surrounding the heroes in a circle.

Michelangelo says, "Well, their certainly ninja-esque." Leonardo then tells his siblings crossing his two katanas, "Be ready for anything!" Raphael then says with a smirk, "I'm so gonna enjoy this!" Shirayuki pokes him as she tells him, _'Amen, Raphie!' _Our heroes then start fighting the ninjas as Donatello uses his bo staff to leap over the ninjas and spins himself around with his bo staff in his hands knocking down some ninjas as two more come after him and he hits them both with his staff and trips one of them with it. But both ninjas come back up as if they weren't hurt.

Raphael has three of these ninja's fighting him on three ides and as they try to hit him with their arms or legs, Raphael dodges them as he tells them, "Nice dragon kick. Sweet double phoenix punch. Hey, you know this one?" Raphael then kicks all three of them down at once. Leonardo is then facing a ninja and knocks him down with his swords as Leonardo back flips onto an awning. Then another ninja jumps onto an awning and starts running on the wall and attacks Leonardo with his own sword as he wounds up behind him. Then another ninja appears as the both of them attack Leonardo. Leonardo holds back their swords with his own and he desperately trying to push them back!

Michelangelo is fighting two ninja's with his nunchuks as two ninjas throws ninja stars at Donatello but he stops them with his bo staff, but he gets hit with a ninja kick as his back hits the truck and so does Michelangelo as he asks Donatello, "Don, are we beating them, or are they beating us?" Before Donatello could answer, he looks in front of him in fear as he grabs his brother and they both get into the truck just barely dodging the shuriken that hit the truck door. Once they stopped he opens the door and tells his brother, "Ask me again when we're winning, Mikey." Michelangelo gulps telling him, "Yeah, that's what I thought!"

Shirayuki is fighting off some of the ninjas as well with her tessen and starts hitting them all over the place with her waterbending along with paralyzing a few of them by hitting pressure points thanks to Master Splinter's teachings. More are coming after her as she then brings out snow and ice from her winterbending and freezes the three ninjas that were coming after her by hitting them with snowballs. As soon as they hit, the snowballs freeze the ninja's up to their necks. One ninja comes up from behind her and goes to hit her with his sword but Shirayuki hears him and raises her fan to gather up water in the air to hit him with but instead of water comes…the ground? The ground rises up and hits the ninja knocking him into the ground as Shirayuki looks at this shocked! Raphael and his two younger brothers saw this as Michelangelo exclaims with a grin, "Whoa, sis! I think you just earthbended!" Donatello then says with a smile, "More and more mysteries about you, Yuki! How about using that new power to help us out?!"

Shirayuki nods as Raphael comes to her backside as they both get ready to fight as he tells her, "Snow Princess, ya sure are a miracle, ya know that?!" Shirayuki nods telling him, _'I'll have to figure this new power out later. But for now, let's kick some shell!' _Raph nods with a chuckle as he spins his sais and Shirayuki grins, wanting to see more of her new power.

* * *

Back in the sewers, the machines are still coming for Master Splinter and Lunafire. Two of them jump up to attack then as Lunafire bites one down and Master Splinter hits the other with his walking stick. Another jumps up as Lunafire then blasts it with her fire blast. The machines are destroyed but then the floor gives away underneath them! Master Splinter screams and Lunafire howls as he and Lunafire are falling through the hole and start sliding down it. They finally stopped as they reached the bottom as Lunafire shakes herself off and turns back to her wolf form. Master Splinter dusts himself off and they then see an entryway.

They both go up to it and Master Splinter gasps and Lunafire whimpers as the bright light coming from the entranceway lessens as Master Splinter smiles telling Lunafire, "Lunafire, it looks like this place will be our new home." Lunafire nods with a growl as Master Splinter continues saying, "Now, let's go wait for the children." Lunafire nods as she turns to her Dragon Wolf form once more and Master Splinters get on her and Lunafire flies through the hole back to the junction. They get there and wait for the teenagers.

* * *

Back on the surface, Leonardo is now facing five ninja's that are all over him and he finally gets enough strength and pushes them off as he gets back to his brothers and sister, who he sees Shirayuki and Raphael fighting together and Shirayuki is using water, snow and ice AND the ground to fight?! Leonardo blinks at this as he asks Michelangelo, "When could she control the ground?" Michelangelo shrugs telling him, "Since now." Raphael and Shirayuki get to them as Raphael asks his brothers and sister, "How many of these goons do we have to bap before they get to hit?!" Michelangelo nods at this telling him, "Really! They just keep coming!" Shirayuki then tells them, _'It's never-ending!'_

Leonardo then tells them, "Time to switch to Plan B! Donatello?!" Donatello is in the truck trying to hotwire it as he tells Leonardo, "Almost there, Leo." And with a spark from two wires, he successfully hotwires the car and gets to the wheel as he tells his siblings, "This bus now leaving for anywhere but here!" Donatello starts driving as his brothers and sister hop into the back of the truck causing the ninja's to get out of the way as our heroes close the doors as Michelangelo jokingly tells Donatello, "Whoa, nice driving Don…for a turtle with no license!" Donatello then jokingly tells him, "Hey, you want pretty or do you want effective?"

Donatello continues driving as Michelangelo tells his brothers and sister, "I got to tell you. This has been one mondo bizarro day! First all those little metal robot things underground, and what's with all those ninjas?! Ninjas in New York City besides us?! It's just not right!" Donatello makes a sharp turn causing Michelangelo and Shirayuki to fall to the floor as Rapahel opens one of the duffel bags and pours out the contents telling them, "Talk about not right. Check this out." The contents of the bag are money as Michelangelo lets out a big grin and Shirayuki looks at this shocked as Michelangelo cheers about the money but then yelps in pain when Shirayuki hits him in the head.

Shirayuki glares at him when he complains and she tells him, _'The money isn't ours Mikey. I work hard to earn my money.' _Leonardo then tells Michelangelo as he looks out the window, "Yuki's right, Mikey. This isn't finders keepers. There's a police car up ahead, we'll drop off the money there." Donatello drives up to the police car as Leonardo tells the policemen as he dumps the money out of the car, "Take care of this money will you, guys?" Once all the money was out, Donatello drives away until he gets to a to a gate and drives straight through it where they finally get to the drainage junction where Master Splinter and Lunafire are waiting.

Everyone gets out cheering as they see their father and pet Dragon Wolf as they go to hug them all. Shirayuki runs over to Lunafire with a smile and hugs around her neck as Lunafire growls and whimpers in happiness glad to see her owner is safe as she puts her wings around Shirayuki in the form of a hug and licks her face and nuzzles her. Shirayuki turns to her father and hugs him glad he's okay as well. Master Splinter chuckles at this happy to see his children as he hugs his daughter and lets go as he tells her and his sons, "Yes well, we are glad to see you too, my children."

* * *

Leonardo then begins telling his father, "Master Splinter, so much has happened today." Master Splinter chuckles as he tells his children, "Yes, yes there will be time to tell me all about it later, Leonardo. But first, I wish to take you all home." But all five of the teenagers are confused as Raphael asks his father, "We got no home. Those robots trashed our pad, remember Sensei?" Master Splinter then tells his children just before he and Lunafire jumped into the big hole, "Do not worry. I think Lunafire and I have found a solution to our current housing problem. Follow us, my children."

They go through the hole and their children follow with Leonardo in the lead, then Donatello, and when Michelangelo is about to yell out, 'Cowabunga', Raphael pushes him in with Michelangelo yelling "Not funny, Raph!" Raphael laughs telling his sister who smirks at him, "Oh yes it is!" Raphael jumps in next then Shirayuki, and as soon as they reached the bottom, all of the teenagers ended up in one big pile. They all stood up as Michelangelo exclaims, "Wicked slide!" Shirayuki nods with a grin using her sign language to say, _'I want to do that again!'_

The teenagers follow their father through the tunnel as Michelangelo tells his father, "No offense Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great." Master Splinter then tells him, "Look with your heart, Michelangelo, and not your eyes. And walk this way." Michelangelo starts to walk like Master Splinter as a joke until Donatello hits him in the head with his bo staff making all his siblings smile. They get to the end of the tunnel to see an old abandoned chamber in the sewer system that Master Splinter and Lunafire had found earlier. There is plenty of space like a big cavern as all of the teenagers awe at the humongous space, more than they had at their old home

Michelangelo says in awe, "This is beyond awesome!" Shirayuki nods with a big grin as she tells her brothers, _'Amen dude! This place is humongous! And its big enough for Lunafire to be in!'_ Lunafire barks in agreement as Shirayuki pets her as all four brothers check out the space as Donatello says, "I could really tune this space up!" Shirayuki jumps up on a column and starts climbing as she checks out the space and immediately claims her room with a frost full moon with a snowflake symbol by the entrance.

All of the teenagers come back to Master Splinter tell them, "You see my children, change is good." Leonardo nods telling him, "We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter." Master Splinter nods as well as he tells his sons, "Good. So let's see you boys clean up for a change. This place is filthy!" All the boys complain as Michelangelo asks, "Ahhh, why doesn't Shirayuki do it?!" Donatello tells Michelangelo, "Because Yuki always works hard to clean our home two-three times a week without ever complaining or slacking off. She deserves a break." Leonardo nods saying, "It's true. She does most of the chores, works hard, and never complains about it, so now it's our turn." Shirayuki grins and jumps onto Leonardo's shell and hugs his neck as she says in sign language, _'Yay! No work for moi!'_

Michelangelo complains at this but Raphael doesn't mind, because he knows its true. Shirayuki told Master Splinter and Lunafire of her unexpected results from her water and witnterbending and apparently her new earthbending power. Master Splinter looked surprised at this new development and so did Lunafire, but she calmed down. It was almost like Lunafire knew something none of them did. But whatever it was, they were going to find out someday…but not anytime soon.

* * *

In an unknown skyscraper somewhere in New York, a man in Japanese clothing was pouring his green tea into a cup on the table in his office. The man takes a sip as a man kneeled a couple feet in front of him and the man is revealed to be the blue haired leader of the Purple Dragons our heroes fought earlier. The Purple Dragon member tells the man, "S-sir…I-I uh…My men and I lost the armored car with all of the money. But we were attacked! By some karate frog creatures or something. Oh! And there was a girl with them! She was freaky fast! And she had these strange and freaked out powers that made her control water and ice, causing us to get beat! They took us all by surprise, but it wasn't my fault! I promise sir, I won't fail you again!"

The man in Japanese clothing silenced him by saying as he grabs his sharp gauntlet as he slips it on his hand, "Enough! I know you won't fail me again…ever!" Next thing we know, a scream comes from the room as the man in Japanese clothing laughs evilly. Who is this man?

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it! And now for the questions! What are Shirayuki's friends like and what will they think when they find out she and her family are moving closer to the flower shop? What are Raphael and Leonardo getting from the home that's from Shirayuki? Who is Baxter Stockman and what is Stocktronics? Who is April O'Neil? What are the Mousers? Why is April getting suspicious? And will our heroes be able to save April?! Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning - Chapter 3: A Better Mousetrap!


	3. Chapter 3 A Better Mousetrap

Welcome to another exciting chapter! I hope you all liked the first chapter, and I hope you like this! Let's hope SOPA doesn't come back for a while! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHUntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' This story has No POV.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 3: A Better Mousetrap

Voice-Over Intro:

Donatello: May not look like much, but this tin toy can chomp his way through steel and concrete like Michelangelo through a pizza. A bunch of these Mouser robots saw fit to trash our old lair and nearly turned our sensei and our sister's dragon-wolf into robo chow.

_As Donatello says this, it's a rainy night in New York as water is dripping into the sewers as all four of the turtles and Shirayuki are following one of the little machines that were a part of the group that destroyed their home. But when they got to a crossroads, they hear a woman scream in the sewers. They follow the screams to see a young woman with red hair in a messy bun, green eyes, a purple crop top, brown cargo pants, and blue tennis shoes cornered at a sealed off exit by five of those machines as the turtles and Shirayuki prepare to take them down._

Donatello: I look at these incredible machines and the techno geek in me can't help thinking 'awesome.' But the ninja in me can't help thinking 'payback'.

* * *

It has been about two days since our favorite family moved into their big new home full of space. During those two days, Shirayuki and her family were busy trying to bring in stuff from their old home into their new home. All of her plants were brought back in safely thanks to Raphael as she was glad to have her babies back. Raphael knows how much she loves her plants. Donatello even fixed the solar lights so that her plants could grow healthy once more.

She practically hugged the life out of him because of his thoughtfulness. Donatello also managed to get her books and her music instruments, aka her flute, and ocarina. Michelangelo got her sketch books, pencils, and ballet shoes from their crumbled old home knowing how much she loves to draw and dance in her room. And Leonardo brought back her clothes, archery equipment, and her journal since she doesn't trust her other brothers to grab it, well except for Donatello.

Lunafire loves the new home now that she can freely move around and has made herself right at home helping Shirayuki with her things. Other than that, their new home is perfect for them. Today, Shirayuki is at Hope's Flowers, the florist store she works at. Today is the last day where her family will be bringing in the last of their stuff from their old lair, so she's busy working until 6 PM. The flower shop is quaint, and very cute making her fall in love with it. So today, she is working at the store with her three best friends since January. She had just finished serving a customer when one of her friends comes up to her, "Hey, Yuki. Thanks for coming today and yesterday. I know you and your family are busy with moving to your new home."

Shirayuki smiles at her friend named Madison Alana Anderson aka Maddie. Madison is an optimist and is almost always smiling. She's not a very serious person unless she has to be, and when she is, she tends to be VERY serious. Her favorite pass time is anything that has to do with music, art, and fashion and costume designing. Especially singing, dancing. drawing, painting, and making design for dance outfits and costumes. Her life's dream is to be a pop star and a great designer.

She also loves to draw and lets her imagination, fantasies, and daydreams takeover when drawing, painting, or making clothing designs or even wearing one of her designs while she's singing or dancing as another means of escape. Her song/sketch/design books is her most important possession other than her acoustic guitar with painted blue and purple roses and sewing kit(which looks like a small backpack, she made it herself). She almost never let's anyone touch any her books in fear that it will be damaged. So if she let's you touch her books, your special to her.

Maddison's Aunt owns Hope's Flowers, so when she's not at school she's playing her guitar, sketching in her sketchbook, or drawing new clothing design ideas in her design book in her aunt's not so busy flower shop. Madison's aunt travels the world to find exotic flowers to sell in the shop, while Madison takes over the shop. Hope's Flowers. She has a very preppy and imaginative clothing style and knows it too. Madison has long ringlet curly chocolate brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back, but today it's in a pencil bun, and she has green eyes and she contact lenses in, but sometimes she wears glasses. Her skin color is fair but slight tan. And she is fifteen years old. Today she's wearing a sleeveless purple turtleneck sweater with sparkly printed blue and purple roses, a pair of denim jeans also with sparkly printed blue and purple roses, her sewing kit backpack, a pair of black/purple flats, and blue painted fingernails. She also has on a blue rose necklace that has an aquamarine stone in the middle of it.

Shirayuki told her friends earlier yesterday that she and her family were moving closer to the flower shop, but of course, she didn't tell them where she was going to live. All she said to them was that she was moving closer to the store and it was two blocks away. After all, she can't say where she really lives, right? Shirayuki then writes out her response to Madison as she tells her, _'It's no problem at all, Maddie. I don't mind coming here. In fact, my family and I are almost done getting everything set up.'_ Madison smiles at this and tells her, "Well, I'm glad for that. Tomorrow you can take the day off to relax with your family. It's almost six, so you might want to get ready to leave. Char and I have to help Sam with her homework."

The girl known as Sam groans out angrily, yet calmly, "Ugh! I don't need that much help!" This girl is Samantha Olivia Kane aka Sam(who's gothic nickname is Nightshade). She's fifteen years old. Sam is a very calm, cool, and collected, sometimes temperamental, rebellious, street-smart, wilderness-loving savvy, fun-loving, prank-loving expert and gothic tomboy skater girl. and has a somewhat gothic tomboy attitude that comes with her gothic tomboy skater girl vibe. She is always skating on her skate board, and is not only very skilled at skateboarding but is also at other boarding sports. Sam is never, and I mean NEVER without her skate board, she also loves the outdoors and the wilderness and is an expert on surviving it and other stuff about it. She hates when people think she can't skateboard or do any kind of boarding or do any kind of wilderness surviving or activity because she's a girl. So she's not afraid to punch someone into next week and get her self into detention.

Samantha has long straight dyed jet black hair that goes down to her back side with crazy dark-colored streaks and she has grey eyes, and has very pale skin due to minor skin condition that prevents her skin from ever tanning and also has three tattoos, one is a tribal hawk that is on the upper part of her back, and the other two are tribal bats with one on each of her wrists. Shirayuki learned from Samantha herself that her hair is naturally strawberry blonde and only her bffs know about it. Today, her hair is in a low ponytail with her bangs in her face and today she's wearing a black t-shirt, a black zipped up hoodie, black jeans, black boots, a pair of skull earrings, her black skater backpack, and her elbow/knee pads and skateboard helmet. Sam also has on a black rose necklace with an emerald stone in the middle of it.

Sam has a bad time with her grades, so Maddie and Charlotte, Shirayuki's other friend helps her. The other girl known as Charlotte tells Sam, in a low, quiet voice, "According to your math homework, you do Nightshade. You have to pass Algebra or else you'll have to repeat it. It's not that hard. You just have to think on it." And this girl is Charlotte Mae Lawson aka Char. She's fifteen years old. Charlotte is a major and complete book worm, science geek and an all around true-blue girl genius. She would much rather be in a science lab testing substances for protein catalysts than at a party drinking punch.

Charlotte is shy and quiet and keeps to herself by reading a book. Not only does she love to read science and math books, but ALL different kinds of books. From every genre, era, culture, fact or fiction, and etc., she loves books so much and remembers everything she's read due to her photographic memory, but her favorite kinds of books are mysteries (mostly Sherlock Holmes), science, and secretly romance. Of course, her BFFs know she likes to read romance books. The only reason she gets her nose out of a book is because her best friends drags her along on their crazy adventures!

Charlotte is the president of the book club, science club, and captain of the mathletes. Well was, because she graduated early! (Thanks to a couple of skipped grades) Charlotte is also the peace maker when her friends bicker, though she does it in a quiet manner but if absolutely needed she can easily silence a room by yelling at the top of her lungs. Which will quiet people just for the fact that she yelled and she the fact that she surprisingly has a very, VERY loud yelling voice, which she prefers not to use unless necessary. Charlotte has a simple sense of style and today she is wearing a short-sleeved white and lavender-striped top, a blue denim jacket, jeans, black flats, and is right now wearing her reading glasses. Charlotte has long wavy blonde hair that goes down to her bottom with a headband pulling back her bangs and blue-grey eyes along with fair skin. She also has on a purple tulip necklace with a sapphire stone in the middle.

Shirayuki grins laughing silently at this loving the fact that she has awesome friends. When she first got the job from Madison's aunt, the girls were a little wary of her. But then they noticed that she was unable to talk and had a notebook with her. She told them through her notebook that she's been unable to speak since she was little and doesn't remember anything before she was four, so she got adopted by a nice family consisting of a father and four older brothers. After all, it technically wasn't a lie. Thus their opinions of her have changed. They found Shirayuki to be nice, kind, both girly and tomboyish, and a real nature lover too. Other than that, Shirayuki and her three BFFs make a very awesome group of friends.

* * *

Madison looks at the clock on the wall and notices it's 5:45 as she then tells Shirayuki, "Looks like you're time's up, Yuki. Let me get your money and you can go on ahead and leave." She nods at this as Charlotte quietly asks her while Madison goes to get her money, "Hey, Yuki? How has your family been anyway?" Shirayuki writes in her notebook and shows her response to her friends, _'We're all doing just fine. We just need to put away a few more things and we're officially moved in.'_ Samantha grins at this telling her, "I'm glad you'll be closer. Maybe one day, we can all have a sleepover at your place!" Shirayuki flinches at this thinking of what would happen if she did. There would probably be a lot of screaming involved.

Shirayuki then looks a little nervous as she smiles nervously as she writes in her notebook and tells them through the message, _'Maybe. My father and brothers are a little afraid of new people. But I'll think about it.'_ Madison goes to her as she gives her the money envelope for her day and Madison tells her, "There's 64 dollars in there, so don't spend it all in one place! We'll see you in two days." She nods with a thumbs up as she goes to grab her black hoodie. Shirayuki is wearing a Batman T-shirt, a pair of denim jeans, black tennis shoes, a black hoodie, a black laptop computer bag and her platinum blonde hair is styled in twin ponytails with a black headband. Never diss the Batman shirt! She puts her hoodie on as she grabs her notebook, puts it in her bag, opens the door and waves goodbye to her friends as they yell to her, "See you later, Yuki!" Shirayuki winks at them as she leaves the building.

Shirayuki looks around as soon as she's away from the door as she gets to an alley and whistles for Lunafire to come out. Lunafire hops to the ground and whimpers nuzzling her as she tells her from sign language, _'I'm fine, girl. We have a day off tomorrow so we can relax.'_ Lunafire barks at this as they both go to the South Point sewer junction and they both jump into the hole that was still there. They made it to the bottom and go through the hole to the tunnel where their new home is. Lunafire howls letting the family know she and Shirayuki were back. Master Splinter, Donatello and Michelangelo see them as Master Splinter tells his daughter, "Shirayuki, welcome home. How was work?"

Shirayuki smiles as she says in sign language, _'It was good. Maddie told me I could take a day off tomorrow. So I'm with you guys for that day.'_ Michelangelo grins telling her, "Alright! Now come on and help me set up the TVs, Snow White!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes at the nickname. Michelangelo teasingly calls her that sometimes since he relates him, his family and Shirayuki as 'Snow White and the Five Mutants'. Shirayuki gives Master Splinter her money as she goes to help her older younger brother set up the TVs. Michelangelo is on the ladder setting up a whole bunch of TVs together consisting of one wide screen, a couple of big TVs and a couple of small ones. Donatello is on a harness in the air blowtorching something, Lunafire is laying on her stomach by a couch they managed to get from their old home, and Master Splinter is stitching up a practice dummy on the couch.

Donatello asks Michelangelo, "What's the matter, Mikey? Can't decide what to watch?" Donatello then lowers himself down as Michelangelo gets to long cable plugs as he says to his brother, "I need more power, Captain! The Turtle Cave must be set for maximum entertainment potential!" Shirayuki worried for her brother asks Michelangelo in sign language, _'Mikey, are you sure you know what you're doing?'_ Michelangelo nods with a grin and tells his sister, "Definitely, Yuki. What could possibly go wrong?" Michelangelo immediately plugs in both plugs together with Shirayuki flinching ready for explosions. But there was none, even though half of New York just lost power.

Michelangelo turns on the TV as light comes out and a bunch of sound as Michelangelo quickly turns it off with Shirayuki blinks in a stupor and tells her brother, _'Huh, I stand corrected. Looks like you really did know what you were doing after all.' _Michelangelo smirks telling her, "Told ya so!" Donatello comes over to his younger brother and sister as he tells Michelangelo, "The Turtle Cave? That is so lame!" Michelangelo then challenges him saying, "What would you call our new digs, the Shell-ter?" Donatello then has a thinking face on him as he tells him, "Uh, how about the Sewer of Solitude?" Then Michelangelo tells his brother, "Terrapin Station?"

Donatello then replies back, "The School for Gifted Reptiles?" Then Michelangelo argues back, "The Hall of Ninjustice!" Shirayuki grins at their ideas of what to call their home thinking of them as comic book references. Master Splinter then clears his throat as he tells his children, "We will call this place…Home." Shirayuki and Lunafire nod in agreement as Donatello and Michelangelo agree as well as Master Splinter asks his children, "Now, what is keeping Leonardo and Raphael?" Shirayuki frowns looking around as she asks Donatello, _'Yeah, where are Raph and Leo?'_ Michelangelo answers for him, "They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair." Donatello then goes to his work table where he has the remains of one of those machines that destroyed their home.

Donatello then says as he starts tinkering with it, "And the way the new Sewer Slider is performing, they should be back any minute now." Shirayuki nods and smiles at this as she then begins practicing her newfound earthbending power. Master Splinter has been helping her learn how to control it so she can be ready to fight with it.

* * *

Back at the old sewer home, Leonardo and Raphael are grabbing the last of everything they needed from their old home to bring into their new home. Leonardo grabs a broken glass container that has 'TCRI' in big green letters and takes it to the Sewer Slider which is a hover car as Leonardo says to Raphael, "Our home for fifteen years, for Shirayuki and Lunafire about ten years and this is all that's left." Leonardo puts the case along with a sign that says 'Sewer Sweet Sewer', some furniture and a couple of other things in the hover car.

Raphael walks to a column as he gets angry as he says, "When I find out who built those home-wrecking robo-roaches…" He growls and punches the column making it crumble along with the roof. He couldn't believe this happened! Their only home was gone and destroyed! But he was happy knowing that all of Shirayuki's stuff survived the destruction. Leonardo then tells Raphael, "Raph! Come on, let's not trash this place anymore than it already is." Raphael nods as he and Leonardo get to the Sewer Slider as he turns it on as it goes from a car as their driving to a hover car as their up in the air. After a few spins and incredible speed, they made it back to the new lair.

* * *

Donatello is still working on the robot as Master Splinter tells him, "Even though it is inactive, that thing still makes me uneasy, Donatello." Shirayuki nods as makes rocks rise up in the air with her new earthbending ability telling him, _'You and me both Master Splinter.'_ Lunafire growls meaning she has a bad feeling too as Donatello tells his father and Shirayuki, "This is state-of-the-art robotics Sensei. Brilliant work. I just got to know what makes it tick!" Shirayuki nods and smiles with a grin saying in sign language, _'Only you, Donnie. You know, my friend Charlotte would be good for you.' _Shirayuki then closes her eyes for a moment and then turns her head to the entrance and opens her eyes and says in sign language, _'Raph and Leo are back.'_ And she was right. They appeared in the Sewer Slider just in time.

Master Splinter and Lunafire looked at her shocked how she knew they were home without them knowing. Well, mostly Master Splinter, but Lunafire didn't look all that shocked. Strange, huh? They land on the ground as the Sewer Slider turns back into a car as Leonardo comes out of the car twirling a box of DVD's telling Michelangelo, "Good news, Mikey. Your DVD collection survived." He tosses it to his brother and Michelangelo is very happy. Raphael sees Shirayuki as he comes out and smirks telling her, "Hey, Snow Princess. Welcome back. How was work?" Shirayuki smiles saying in sign language, _'Just fine, Raphie. Got plenty of money. And I'll be with you all tomorrow for my day off!'_

Raphael smiles glad for that as he pets her head telling her, "Good. It gets miserable without ya here." Shirayuki blushes at this as Michelangelo then turns on the TV as a news reporter is talking about something from Stocktronics Incorporated. Michelangelo was about to get to a new channel but Donatello stopped him saying, "Wait, I want to see this." On the video shows a woman with red hair in a messy bun wearing a lab coat, a purple crop top, brown cargo pants and blue tennis shoes with green eyes. Along with a black man in a white lab coat named Baxter Stockman along with a camera man filming everything. Baxter Stockman then says to the camera, "A wise man once said, 'Build a better mousetrap, and the world will lead a path to your door.' Well, I say…Let the path seeking begin for I, Dr. Baxter Stockman, have designed the solution to the city's ever growing rat problem."

Baxter Stockman continues saying before pulling the sheet off of his latest invention, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the ultimate expression of rodents termination technology, the Stocktronic Mouser!" Out of the sheet, is one of those robots that destroyed their old home! Everyone looks at this shocked now finally figuring out who caused all of this.

* * *

Donatello who grabbed the head from the so called Mouser machine as he tells his family, "I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing." Michelangelo takes the head and makes the head like a puppet as he says, "And what's up with those glasses? Dork City!" Shirayuki gets mad at this as she hits him upside the head telling him as he yelps in pain, _'Hey! Do not say that! It's like insulting my friends Maddie and Charlotte!'_ Lunafire growls at Michelangelo as he laughs nervously telling them, "Heh, sorry Yuki!" Raphael growls angrily as he stabs a TV with one of his sais causing it to break as he says, "I say we head over ta Stocktronics and kick some serious shell."

Shirayuki would have agreed with that as Raphael goes to leave but Master Splinter blocks his way telling him, "Absolutely not." He then hits Raphael on the head with his walking stick as Master Splinter tells his children, "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster. You all can't afford to be seen by more humans., except Shirayuki's friends when she sees them." Then the TVs start up again where the redhaired woman is introduced as April O'Neil aka Baxter Stockman's lab assistant, is ordered by Baxter Stockman to release some rats into a big rat maze and he releases his Mouser. Once it found a rat, it charges for it…and well, let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight at all. Everyone in the family gasped and Shirayuki tried very hard to not puke while Lunafire growled menacingly.

Michelangelo then says without thinking, "Man, I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town." He then realizes what he said as he tells his father, "Oh, sorry Sensei." Shirayuki glares at Baxter Stockman's face with anger as she says in sign language, _'If he ever meets me and my friend Sam, he's going to get a very brutal beating and a really bad case of frostbite!'_

* * *

Over at Stocktronics, Baxter Stockman and April O'Neil are watching the newscast they were a part of. April tells her boss clearly excited, "This is so great! My friends and family will finally see I really do work for the Baxter Stockman." Baxkter Stockman clearly overjoyed with this tells April, "You flatter me, Ms. O'Neil. I like that." Something then comes up on the computers as April then tells her boss, "Oh, that's strange. I was running a routine diagnostic check. Half of the Mouser prototypes aren't even transmitting. It's almost as if they vanished." Stockman asks her to dismiss this thinking it's a computer glitch.

But April being very curious tells her boss, "But what if the Mousers have been tampered with? We should go over all of their transmission backups." But Stockman stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder and telling her somewhat threateningly, "That won't be necessary, April." He then steps away and goes to his office as he tells her, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm expecting an important call from a very significant financial backer." As soon as he goes inside, April is starting to get very suspicious of her boss. Is there something more to Stockman then meets the eye? Well, April knows that one thing is for sure, she was going to find out.

* * *

Back at the lair, it's training time for the teenagers. Lunafire is watching the training session as all five teenagers are facing Master Splinter in different directions, Donatello goes first spinning his staff and charges for Master Splinter but he blocks the attack and moves away as Donatello strikes again, but his Sensei hits him back from behind as Master Splinter tells him, "Do not lean with your shoulders, Donatello." Leonardo jumps into the air and goes to attack him with his swords but Master Splinter hits him back making Leonardo be thrown away as he tells him, "Faster on your counterattack, Leonardo."

Michelangelo then charges for him but Master Splinter then hits his legs with his walking stick making him flip over and land on his shell as his father tells him, "Mind your footwork, Michelangelo." Shirayuki then charges for him with two water whips she made from thin air that covers her fans as she goes to attack him, but he counters by using his walking stick and hits her in the gut making Shirayuki fall down holding her gut in pain as the water dissolves as he tells her, "Do not leave yourself open, Shirayuki." Raphael yells as he charges for Master Splinter with his sais drawn as his father flips over him with his stick and gets rid of the sais and pins Raphael against the wall with his stick telling him, "You are distracted, Raphael. You must learn to focus your attacks."

He lets go as Raphael dusts himself off as he tells his father, "I'd like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy. Why can't we just go topside and show him a little mean and green?!" Master Splinter then tells him, "Because I forbid it." Raphael groans at this as Shirayuki stands up and she knows just how much he wants to leave to hurt Stockman. After all, that man trashed their home: the home that Lunafire and herself have lived in for nearly ten years. She wants to hurt him just as much as Raphael does, maybe a tiny bit less but still. Master Splinter walks to his room as he tells his childern as Lunafire stands up, "We will resume your training in the morning."

He closes the door as Michelangelo mocks what he said by leaning down like his father was but Master Splinter sternly says from his room, "I heard that!" His brothers and sister laugh at this as Raphael then says, "I'd like to bust a few heads!" Michelangelo then tells his hotheaded brother as he's heading to the couch and turning on the TVs, "Chill, bro. We don't need no stinking surface world. We've got late movies, Top Ten Video Countdowns, BMX Vert Highlites…some really weird Korean language soap opera?" Shirayuki gags at that saying in sign language, _'Ugh! Mikey, you know I hate soap operas!'_ Lunafire croons at this agreeing with her mistress as Shirayuki pets her head with a smile.

Donatello goes to his work table as he tells Raphael then his brothers and sister, "Or you could give me a hand with these Mouser parts. If I can get one working we can trace it back to its source and we can find out what Stockman's really using them for." Raphael then suddenly yawns telling them he's heading to bed as Leonardo asks Shirayuki, "Hey, Tenshi? Since when does Raph turn in so early?" She shrugs her shoulders telling him in sign language, _'Beats me. I actually don't mind if he turns in early. The more sleep, the better.'_ But she knew why he was turning early, he was going to sneak out and go to Stocktronics. But he won't be going alone.

* * *

Back at Stocktronics, April is listening in through Stockman's door as she hears him tell someone through a conference on his computer, "The Mousers will be ready when I decide their ready! Our first field test was-!" But he's interrupted by the man he was talking to, "…Was a complete failure. I do not tolerate failure." April thought this strange man sounded something like a Japanese mafia as Stockman tells this man, "Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist. The test was supposed to expose any possible design flaws. As a result, I've already upgraded the Mousers for greater durability. And I assure you, they'll perform flawlessly for the next phase of the plan." Then the man in the conference tells him, "They had better, Dr. Stockman, for your sake." April gasps at this wondering what the heck their up to!

* * *

It's already midnight as Michelangelo is fast asleep on the couch and just as Raphael is about to leave his room, Shirayuki appears in the doorway in her ninja outfit and weapons glaring at him. Raphael looks at her nervously as he chuckles nervously telling her, "Uh, hi Snow Princess. It ain't what it looks like." Shirayuki arches her eyebrow and tells him in sign language, _'Then what does it look like? Sneaking out of our new home to find and beat up Stockman…'_ Raphael looks down a bit ashamed but then Shirayuki tells him with a smirk, _'…Without me?!'_ Raphael looks at her shocked as he asks her, "Huh?!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes with a grin telling him, _'You're not the only one wanting to bust a few heads, Raphie!' _Raphael slowly grins telling her, "I guess not. Come on, we gotta hurry before Fearless Leader finds us."

Shirayuki nods as they jump off the second floor and they head to the exit. But they stop seeing Leonardo as he asks them, "Midnight stroll?" Shirayuki grins nervously at this as she tells Leonardo, _'Forgot my notebook?'_ Leonardo tells them, "Master Splinter said we stay put." Raphael gets into a fighting position and he tells his older brother, "Look, Yuki and I will go through you if we have to." Shirayuki nods as she leans against the wall and crosses her arms as Leonardo tells Raphael, "I'd like to see you try, hothead!"

Then Raphael tells him, "Careful what you wish for Splinter Junior!" Shirayuki watches as Raphael leaps on his brother and they both start wrestling to the ground. Shirayuki watches this in sick amusement as she wishes she had a camera. Whenever Leonardo and Raphael got into a fight like this, Shirayuki would just watch it all and not bother to stop it unless it got serious or she'd becomes so annoyed with it, she'd dump icy cold water all over them. But she isn't that cruel…sometimes.

But then the fight stops as she and her two oldest brothers see the Mouser that Donatello rebuilt run away as Donatello yells to his brothers and sister as he and Michelangelo follow the machine, "Hey, guys! I got it working!" Michelangelo then tells them, "Come on, he's faster than he looks!" As soon as they passed by them, Shirayuki starts running with them and soon enough Raphael and Leonardo did too with their fight forgotten.

* * *

Back at Stocktronics, April is busy at her computer making it look like she wasn't listening in to Stockman's conference. He comes out of his office and he tells April, "Good night, April dear. Try not to work too late. You know I don't like to pay overtime." When he leaves, April tells him, "Good night, Dr. Stockman." As soon as the door to the room closes, April runs into Dr. Stockman's office and starts to get into his computer as she says to herself, "Now, let's find out what kind of plan you've been cooking up with those Mousers, Dr. Stockman." As she hacks in she sees a flashing symbol on the computer that looks like some kind of weird footprint that was pointed at the bottom and three pointy toes at the top.

April sees this as she says confused, "Never seen that icon before." She goes to click on it with the mouse and suddenly an elevator opens up in the room. She goes inside it and closes the doors as the elevator immediately goes down fast with April holding on tightly.

* * *

Our four mutants and young teenager found the Mouser running on a pipe that lead to a room, but not just any room; the same room that Shirayuki and Raphael nearly drowned in all those years ago. Raphael would never admit it, but he still has nightmares about that place. After all, he and Shirayuki had nearly died here. Shirayuki has nightmares about that place as well but not as much. They all run on the pipe as Leonardo tells his team, "Watch your step here, guys. Don't want to end up as turtle and human soup." They all agree and just when they thought they caught up to the Mouser, it starts climbing on the wall on its feet! They just missed it as it's still climbing as Donatello says to himself a little mad he didn't know it could do that, "Resourceful little critter."

Shirayuki then says in sign language, _'Darn it!'_ Raphael then asks Leonardo, "So what do we do now?!" His brother replies putting on Shuko Spikes and so do the rest, "Like Master Splinter says, 'A ninja is always prepared'." Shirayuki doesn't bring out her spikes as she suddenly has a feeling about something. Michelangelo then asks jokingly, "I thought that was the boy scouts?" Then all four of the turtles starts climbing as they pierce the spikes into the wall, but when they notice Shirayuki still on the pipe, Raphael asks her, "Yo, Yuki! You forgot your Shuko Spikes?" She shakes her head telling her brothers in sign language, _'No, Raph. I just have a feeling about something I want to try.'_

Shirayuki looks at the wall in determination and she takes a breath in and lets it out as she thrusts both her hands onto the wall and little stubs of rock appear all along the wall heading straight up in Shirayuki's direction to where the Mouser is heading and Shirayuki starts climbing as if she was on a rock climbing wall. Her brothers look at her shocked as she playfully sticks her tongue out at them as she climbs passed them with Michelangelo telling his brothers, "Okay, she has so got to teach me how to do that!" All of his brothers nod with stunned expressions as they follow their sister and Michelangelo starts complaining, "Next time, let's leave the wall crawling to Yuki and the dude in the blue and red tights!"

Leonardo scoffs telling him, "You read way too many comic books." He catches up to Yuki as she tells him, looking a little peeved, in sign language, _'HEY! Do not diss Spiderman!' _Michelangelo nods telling his oldest brother, "Yeah Leo, you know how much Shirayuki likes Spiderman." Shirayuki nods happily as they start climbing again as Leonardo rolls his eyes at this as he starts climbing. Shirayuki loves comics if it involves her favorite heroes. They finally get to a pipe as they all get in as they all follow the Mouser running on foot as Michelangelo asks Donatello, "Just curious Don, what's to stop ol' Turbo Jaws from munching another 6.2 on the Richter Scale?"

Donatello tells him, "I shut down its jaw servos. It couldn't even chew through a stick of gum!" The Mouser suddenly stops and it starts chomping and chewing through pipes! They all stop as Raphael tells Donatello, "Ya were sayin'?" His younger brother gets upset as he says to himself, "But I…I was sure I'd shut it down!" Michelangelo tells Donnie sympathetically and then jokingly, "Oh, Don's finally lost his techno mojo. Sad really." Shirayuki glares at him as she hits him upside the head as he yelps in pain, telling him, _'Mikey, you are such a goob.'_ Donatello grins at this telling his sister then has thinking face on, "Thanks, Yuki. It must have some kind of security override routine. Come on!"

They all run to the pipes and Donatello stops them as he tells his siblings, "Oh, no! If I'm not mistaken, that's a serious water main hanging right over our heads!" Shirayuki's eyes go wide knowing what that means as she gets her hands ready as Raphael asks what that means as Donatello tells him just as water is leaking, "Our little Mouser friend just ate through the pipe's support!" Water is starting to come out and Shirayuki uses her hands to make the water go over and around them as it is starts coming out like a tsunami! All her brothers look at her smiling as Leonardo tells her, "Nice timing Tenshi." Shirayuki smiles happily at this as Raphael tells her, "Now we won't have to take a bath when we get back." She nods and as the water stops flowing out, she lets out a deep breath and puts her hands down as they go follow the Mouser.

* * *

Back at Stocktronics, April is still in the elevator as it finally stops as she sighs in relief. The doors open as she walks inside to see a factory of Mousers being made. April is on a covered bridge as she sees the building process as she says to herself, "I don't care how bad the city's rodent problem is, this is serious overkill. April then starts walking not knowing she tripped an alarm.

* * *

Back in the sewers, their still trying to find the Mouser as Raphael tells his siblings, "When I get my hands on that metal menace, I'm gonna grind him into little bot burgers!" Shirayuki pokes him telling him, _'And make them into bot fries!'_ The boys take off their Shuko Spikes as Donatello tells his brother, "Easy, guys. We still got to keep him in one piece." Michelangelo then jokingly asks, "What makes you think we'll even find the blender butt?" Leonardo points to a big hole telling him, "I think he left us a few clues."

* * *

Back at Stocktronics, April found the observation deck and starts to get into the system as she says to herself, "Rat problem, my eye. What are you really up to, Stockman?" But then she hears, "Now, now Ms. O'Neil, that would be telling." Baxter Stockman appears from an elevator with his hands behind his back as he continues telling her, "Suffice to say, my army of Mousers will make me a very rich and powerful man." But April confused asks him, "But aren't you already a rich and powerful man?" She didn't hear the window coming down and a mechanized arm behind her as Stockman tells her, "Ah, Miss O'Neil; so brilliant and yet so naïve. I will truly miss working with you."

April was going to ask what he meant until he presses a button from a remote that was in his hands and the mechanized arm grabs April and she's moved around until her lab coat rips and she lands near a group of Mousers. She struggles to get up as Stockman tells her through an intercom, "I'm afraid I can't let you live, Ms. O'Neil. You've seen far too much already and…Well, let's just say I have trust issues." He then turns on the Mousers as they all get ready to attack April!

* * *

Our teenage heroes made it through the hole and found out their at the subway tracks. They finally see the Mouser they were following as everyone charges for it, but Shirayuki gasps feeling something through the ground coming towards them, and she senses that it's going to hit Raphael. She pulls him back before he got hit by an oncoming subway train and saved him just in time. Raphael looks in front of him shocked as the train sped away with him telling Shirayuki with a stunned grin, "Thanks, Snow Princess." She smiles then telling Raphael, _'Now we're even. You saved me from debris at our old home, and I saved you from becoming a turtle pancake.'_ But as the subway train sped past, the robot disappeared!

Michelangelo then asks shocked, "Whoa! Where did Robo Houdini go?" Shirayuki looks around and sees the train that passed them and says in sign language getting her brother's attention, _'The bot hitchhiked!' _They see the robot is holding onto the subway train as Michelangelo tells him, "How do we catch him now?" Raphael sees another oncoming subway train as he tells him then Shirayuki, "Two can play that game. Yuki, ya might wanna hold onta my shell!" She nods understanding what he wants to do as she loops her hands around his neck as he grabs his sais out as he runs forward and jumps onto the train and lands on the roof using his sais as leverage. Their brothers follow along with the plan as well as Shirayuki holds on tight as Raphael tells her, "Hold on tight, Yuki!" She does so burying her face in his neck and holding on tighter until Raphael tells her, "There's our stop!"

Shirayuki sees the Mouser get off as all four jump off and follow through the hole the Mouser made as she tells Raphael, _'That was crazy! But it was so awesome! We've got to do that again!'_ Raphael laughs at this as he pets her head and tells her, "Maybe, Snow Princess. Maybe." Leonardo looks at this a little mad that Raphael nearly put her in danger, but he was glad she was okay, he won't yell at him…yet.

* * *

Back at Stocktronics, April is trying to get away and she finds a fire extinguisher and she starts spraying the Mousers with it but to no avail until she hits one of them in the head with it. She's proud of herself until they start charging for her and one of the Mousers bites the fire extinguisher causing a cloud to cover everything as April makes her escape as she hears Stockman tell her through the intercom, "You can run, Ms. O'Neil, but you cannot hide from my Mousers." She feels for a switch and pulls it down as a door opens up into the sewers and she starts running into an intersection with three entrances including the one she came from. Trying to figure out which way to go until she just picks one, not knowing that a bunch of Mousers were coming for her.

* * *

Back at the sewers, our heroes follow the Mousers into a bigger room where they see another Mouser as Michelangelo asks, "Whoa, who invited him?" Shirayuki shrugs her shoulders and Raphael throws a ninja star at it damaging the head as it's seemingly damaged. But it gets up and roars as Leonardo says, "This is not good, guys." Donatello then says, "Neither is that. Theses chromedomes are a lot tougher than the last batch!" Out of nowhere, many more appear as Raphael says, "Yeah, and there's a lot more then two." Shirayuki then says in sign language, _'This is just not right, guys!'_

A lot of Mousers corner them as Raphael says, "Great, just great!" So all five of them get their weapons out as Shirayuki brings out her fans. They all charge into battle decapitating and destroying the little machines with sword and sai slashes, stick hitting, nunchuks and freezing and breaking them attacks. As they do so, Donatello says, "These Mousers are incredible! The servo mechanics, the circuitry, the articulation!" Raphael then jokingly tells him as he beats up more Mousers, "Geez Don, why _don't_ you just marry one already?!" Shirayuki nods as she freezes more Mousers telling Donatello jokingly, _'Yeah, and I get to be the wedding planner!'_

Leonardo starts slicing off Mouser heads with his swords as he tells everyone, "Guys, the only way to stop them is to slice their heads off!" Michelangelo then yells sarcastically to him, "Well, ain't that great news…for the turtles with the blades?!" Shirayuki then says in sign language to Michelangelo as she she decapitates a Mouser with her tessen, _'That also includes me too, Dopey!'_ Raphael then starts throwing Mousers Leo's and Shirayuki's way as they start slicing and dicing them. More keep coming as they take all of them down and obliterate them, especially when Shirayuki then stomps her foot to the ground causing the ground where most of the Mousers are to shoot up into spikes, impaling and destroying them instantly, causing her and her brothers to look at all of this in complete shock as the last of the spikes come out of the ground and destroy some more of the Mousers.

Leo then asks her trying to recover and figure out what had just happened, "Yuki, h-how did you do that?" The rest of the turtles look at her too, wanting to know the same thing. But Shirayuki, who is also shocked at what she apparently just did, shakingly signs telling him and the others, _'I-I don't know, I didn't even know I could do that.'_ Just then the some more Mousers start coming after them and they all quickly shake off the shock at what happened and get ready to fight again with Raphael saying, "We'll figure it out later! Right now, we got some more metalheads to scrap!" The others agreed along with Shirayuki, but decided to try and stick with her usual water and winterbending until they learned more about her new bending power.

A few minutes later, all the Mousers were finally destroyed as Donatello tells his siblings, "Great job, guys! Just make sure we leave one intact!" But it was too late as Raphael destroyed the last Mouser that they missed. Raphael stomps hard on the one he destroyed as Leonardo says sheathing his swords, "So much for tracing it back to it's source." Shirayuki then feels something in the ground and looks forward and tugs on Raphael's arm as he asks her, "What's wrong, Yuki?"

All of her brothers are looking at her as she closes her eyes, sets her feet firmly on the ground and starts concentrating very hard. Shirayuki focuses until she feels the vibrations of little metal feet moving and of a human's footsteps running through the sewers through the ground and starts seeing a mental image of what appeared to be more Mousers chasing what also appeared to be a...human woman! She opens her eyes and tells her brothers, _'Someone's being chased by Mousers here in the sewers! The person is female, and she's in major trouble!'_

Leonardo nods telling siblings, "Let's find her, save her from the Mousers and get the shell out of there!" They all nod and run for it as Donatello asks Shirayuki, "Hey, Yuki? How could you have possibly known all that?" Shirayuki shrugs her shoulders saying, _'I don't know. It's hard to believe, but I actually started feeling these strange...vibrations in the ground and after I closed my eyes, my feet set firmly on the ground, and just concentrating hard enough, I started feeling what was making the vibrations and where they were coming from. But that's not the weird part. When I started feeling the vibrations, I started seeing these mental images in my mind of what exactly was making the vibrations, like the vibrations were making the images and I was seeing and feeling them through my feet and my mind. _

_And before you ask how I could do that, I just somehow knew what to do. Like what I did with that wall when we were climbing, or when those spikes came out of the ground, it's as if I did it before but it wasn't me.'_ Donatello looked at her stunned at her explanation, but dropped it as they started hearing the woman's screams until they see the same woman that was on TV with Stockman, as she's being cornered by five Mousers at a sealed off exit and the woman screams once more as she covers her eyes! All five teenagers nod as they charge for the Mousers and destroy them! The woman looks up and opens her eyes seeing all five Mousers destroyed as the five teenagers sheath their weapons.

April then tells her rescuers, "Oh, oh thank you, thank you so all saved my, my-!" But then Michelangelo reveals himself happily telling her, "Hey! How ya doin'?" April then passes out at the sight of him as Michelangelo then picks her up bridal style and asks his siblings, "Hey, so can I keep her?" Shirayuki gets mad as she slaps him upside the head telling him, _'I don't think so, Mikey. I don't trust you with a goldfish. And besides, we already have Lunafire, remember?'_ Michelangelo laughs nervously telling her, "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about her." Leonardo shakes his head at this as he then tells his siblings, "We'll take her back to the lair. She should know something about the Mousers and Stockman, so let's head on back home."

Everyone nods as they leave for home, tired from their adventure. They hope that when this woman wakes up, they can stop Stockman from doing any more damage. After all, they want payback for their home being destroyed. Wouldn't you? As they were walking, Shirayuki tells her brothers through sign language as she poked Leonardo thus getting all of their attention, _'Master Splinter will want to know about the recent development in my new earthbending powers.'_ Leonardo nods telling her with a smile, "Yeah, he would. As soon as we put this woman on the couch back home, we'll tell Master Splinter of whats happened. So for now, don't worry about it."

Raphael nods telling his sister, "Yeah, I'm sure Master Splinter will figure out something about this." Shirayuki nods with a smile and they continue walking to their home, curious of what Stockman is up to and of Shirayuki's recent discovery of her power…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! How will April react to our mutant family? Will Shirayuki be able to calm down April to let her explain what's going on? What is Stockman's big plan with the Mousers? Will Lunafire be a part of the action? Will Stockman be defeated? Will our heroes get out of there alive?! Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapter 4: Attack of the Mousers!


	4. Chapter 4 Attack of the Mousers

Welcome to the second chapter! I've seen a lot of reviews and views piling in, so please keep going! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' This story has No POV.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 4: Attack of the Mousers

Voice-Over Intro:

Michelangelo: A very wise frog once said, 'It's not easy being green,' but believe me, he didn't know the half of it. For the past 48 hours, my brothers, sister and I have been attacked by killer robots, had our home caved in on us, and had a serious butt-kicking ninja battle with some deadly ninja assassins. Luckily, we made a shell raising escape in an armored car, found a new place to live...

_As he talks, flashbacks appear which include the black wearing ninjas surrounding the teenagers, the Mousers attacking them in their home, their home being caved in, the teenagers fighting the black wearing ninjas. Then they used an armored car to escape and found a new home with plenty of space._

Michelangelo: ...and were attacked by even more killer robots. Oh, and Shirayuki gained new powers with something I decided to call 'earthbending'. And lastly, we also managed to perform our very first ninja rescue. This is the closest any of us have ever been to a human being besides my sister Yuki, and it raises one very big question:

Michelangelo: "Can we keep her?"

_More flashbacks are shown which include our teenage ninjas fighting more Mousers, Shirayuki displaying earthbending making spikes come from the ground destroying the Mousers, and all of them saving April O'Neil. She passed out seeing Michelangelo and as he holds her, he asks his brothers and sister the question._

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

All five teenagers got home with the woman in Michelangelo's arms as he places April down on the couch and Master Splinter suddenly appears behind them asking his children very sternly as Lunafire appears, "My children, what is going on here? Why is this woman in our home?!" All five teenagers look at themselves nervous as heck as they tell Master Splinter what happened up to the point when Raphael snuck out all the way until now. Even though Master Splinter was a little mad at his children, he can't help but feel proud of them for what they did: They saved a human life. But what concerned him was Shirayuki's recent developments with her earthebnding powers along with another human knowing about them.

He has known for a while that his daughter was more powerful than she looked. But with this new earthbending power of hers, he can't help but feel worried. Master Splinter helped her with her waterbending, maybe he can help her with her new earthbending ability as well. He then tells his children, "Even though I do not usually condone this, we must keep the woman here. Once she wakes up, we need to know if she can keep our secret and for any information she knows about these Mouser machines since she's the one that was with him on television. Until then, I want you boys to stay out here. Shirayuki, I want to talk with you about your earthbending, if that's alright with you and Lunafire comes with us."

Shirayuki nods telling him, _'Sure thing, Master Splinter.' _Master Splinter stands up and goes to his room as Shirayuki stands up to follow him as she then tells her brothers in sign language, _'When she wakes up, don't freak her out too badly.'_ They all agree as Michelangelo tells her, "Relax, Snow White. We got it all under control!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes telling him, then telling Raphael, _'If I hear screaming from her, I'll know it was from you, Mikey. And please hit him for me if he does something stupid, Raph.'_ Michelangelo pouts at the last part as Raphael tells her with a smirk, "Can and will do, Yuki." Shirayuki smiles at this as she and Lunafire go to Master Splinter's room as Leonardo starts talking to Raphael about his stunt with the subway train and you can hear them clearly arguing.

Shirayuki rolls her eyes asking Lunafire, _'They'll never stop, will they?'_ Lunafire snorts at this with Shirayuki saying, _'I thought so.'_ They go into the room and Shirayuki opens the sliding door as she sees Master Splinter on his knees as he asks his daughter, "Come in, Shirayuki and Lunafire." Lunafire goes in first as she sits on the floor and Shirayuki goes in closing the door as her father tells her, "Sit, my daughter. You are not being punished. I just want to talk with you about your new earthbending power." She smiles as she kneels in front of him as Master Splinter asks her, "Shirayuki, I know you are very concerned about these new developments with your earthbending. But you should not be afraid of it. You should embrace it. You will not be alone in this. As I helped you with your waterbending and finding out that tai chi worked with it, I will do the same with your earthbending."

Master Splinter smiles as Shirayuki nods with her own smile, Lunafire nods and growls in agreement. Master Splinter then asks his daughter, "Now, Shirayuki, if you do not mind, can you show me how you did what you did tonight with your earthbending?" She nods and goes to stand up as she then stomps her right foot to the ground as spikes come popping out of the ground causing damage, but then she makes the spikes recede into the ground. Master Splinter looks at this stunned as Lunafire remains quiet. Shirayuki then tells her father through her sign language, _'That's what I did to the Mousers. I didn't even know I could do that. It was like, I did it once before, but it wasn't really me.'_ Her father starts thinking about this as he then tells her, "Maybe you had a past life that was able to do what you do now. Your past life's memories must have connected with you thus causing it."

Shirayuki nods as he then asks her, "And how did you know that woman was being chased by Mousers?" Shirayuki then takes a deep breath and says in sign language, _'Like this.'_ Shirayuki then closes her eyes, sets her feet firmly on the ground and starts concentrating very hard as she hears four pairs of footsteps in the living room and starts seeing mental images of her brothers as she then tells Master Splinter, _'This is how I was able to find that woman. I heard her footsteps by concentrating really hard as I felt these strange vibrations in the ground. _

_I started feeling what was making them and where they were coming from. Then when I started feeling them, I started seeing these mental images in my mind of what was making them and where they were. It was like, the vibrations were making the images and I was seeing and feeling them through my feet and my mind. It was like with the spikes. I did it before, but it wasn't really me. Like right now, I can sense and see Leo and Raph arguing, Donnie is looking at Ms. O'Neil and Mikey is eating popcorn while watching Leo and Raph fight.'_

Master Splinters looks outside and sees she is right. He turns to his daughter and tells her, "You are very much correct, Shirayuki. Once this all blows over, we can figure out what martial arts work best with your earthbending. But for now, rest my daughter. You've had a very tiring night." Shirayuki nods but then she senses something in the ground and tells her father, _'Master Splinter, that woman is waking up.'_ Master Splinter nods as the three of them head out of the room to see what will happen as Master Splinter hides as the red haired woman wakes up and starts to sit up as she speaks but then gets scared as she's looking at the turtle brothers with fear, "Ah man, what a dream. Turtles fighting robots...did I fall asleep watching TV again? That was the...weirdest. Thing. I've. Ever. Seen."

Shirayuki scoffs and says in her mind, 'Welcome to my world.' Raphael who was at the back of the group of four turtles smiles at Shirayuki glad she was back as she stands next to him. Lunafire hid behind the couch. Then Michelangelo does the stupidest thing as he gets in her face and says hello to her. And April screams in fear then Michelangelo screams in fear as he tells her as he tries to calm down, "Please don't do that, I almost jumped outta my shell!" April looks at Michelangelo's hand in shock as she says putting a pillow over her head, "It…has…three…fingers! I'm asleep! I'm asleep! I'm asleep! I'm asleep!" Shirayuki can't help but feel annoyed at this woman for being scared of her brothers. She loves them to death and hates it when anybody calls her brothers or herself as freaks. Donatello then tells his siblings not feeling very happy he helped save a human life, "This isn't going very well."

Michelangelo then tells him, "Hey, c'mon! We don't have much practice talking to humans except for Yuki. It's gonna take a little time!" April keeps chanting 'I'm asleep', as Michelangelo then says yawning, "Man, she's making me sleepy!" Raphael then takes the initiative as he comes over to April and asks her, "Hey, you!" April takes off the pillow as he asks her, "Wha' do you know about those Mouser things?" April then starts talking a little bit afraid, "Well, first I thought they were for cleaning up the city's rat problem. But then I got suspicious when Doctor Stockman said…Oh no! I'm talking to it!" All the boys and Shirayuki are confused as Leonardo asks April, "What?"

April then says, "I'm talking to it. To you!" April then starts saying to herself that this is all a dream as Shirayuki then grabs her notebook and starts to write in it telling her it isn't a dream until Master Splinter makes his appearance known along with Lunafire who appeared beside him telling April as she's getting freaked out, "Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions." But immediately after, April faints once more as Leonardo looks at this worried as Donatello tells his father awkwardly jokingly, "You sure have a way with the ladies, Master Splinter. Now, what do we do?" Shirayuki then complains as she says in sign language, _'Ah, man! I wanted to calm her down. And you guys being in front of her and blocking her view of me isn't helping at all!'_

All of the guys start to come up with ways to wake her until Shirayuki has had enough and decides to take charge of the situation and tells her family, _'When she wakes up again, I'll speak with her. It might be better if she talked with a somewhat normal human instead of all of you. So Leo, you go and make some tea for her. Donnie, you go get me a can of Dr. Pepper. Raph, you go get me another blank notebook from my room. Mikey, you just go and relax somewhere unless I need you. And Master Splinter, why don't you help me talk some sense into Ms. O'Neil if we can?' _They all nod without question and go off to do as they were told as Master Splinter tells her, "You are right, my daughter. It would be best if we both talked with this woman before doing too much." She nods with a smile as she and Master Splinter wait for the woman to wake up.

* * *

About a few hours later, it was 10:00 AM in the morning. Apparently, it was seven hours since the teenagers snuck out of their home and coming back with April. April then starts waking up as she opens her eyes and when she does, she starts looking around scared and nervous knowing it wasn't a dream. But then she sees Shirayuki, Lunafire, and Master Splinter sitting across from her. April starts to scream seeing Master Splinter and Lunafire until she sees Shirayuki holding a notebook in front of her as there's a message on it that says, _'Please don't scream, Ms. O'Neil. My father, brothers, and wolf would never hurt an innocent person. After all, we did save you.' _Shirayuki smiles with her teeth gleaming as April looks at the young girl shocked wondering why is such a young, and unusually pale, white-haired girl with them, why isn't she freaking out too, and what did she mean by 'her father, brothers, and wolf'?

Master Splinter then tells April with a small smile, "My daughter is right, Ms. O'Neil. We would never hurt an innocent person. My daughter, Shirayuki and my four sons saved you from the Mouser machines earlier. They brought you here for you to rest and to ask if you know anything about these Mousers. And as you were worrying about earlier, this is no dream." April still looks at them a little shocked about how she got here but she then smiles finally understanding why she was brought here and how. Now that she thinks about it, Shirayuki and those four mutant turtles that saved her are all teenagers. And none of them have hurt her nor the mutant rat or that big wolf she saw laying next to Shirayuki. April smiles thinking to herself, 'Maybe, these guys aren't so bad after all. I mean, if a human teenage girl is with them, I guess I don't have to worry.'

Master Splinter then calls out to Leonardo on his right, "Leonardo, please bring out the tea for Ms. O'Neil." April looks to the right to see a turtle with a blue mask and two swords strapped to his back as he heads his way into the kitchen as Master Splinter then tells Shirayuki, "Shirayuki, go tell the others that Ms. O'Neil has calmed down." Shirayuki nods and says in sign language, _'Sure thing, Master Splinter.'_ Shirayuki goes to get her brothers and April looks at her confused wondering why she hasn't spoken a word. Master Splinter then tells April, "I am sorry about my daughter's condition, Ms. O'Neil. Shirayuki has been unable to speak since I found and took her and Lunafire in about ten years ago. She was only four when I found them and she has been unable to speak since except for one time, but hasn't been able to since then. She has no memories of her past or of her family from before I found them. All she remembered was her name, her white wolf Lunafire and her birthday.

So I taught Shirayuki how to use sign language so we could communicate with her. And it has worked tremendously well for us all. So do not worry about my daughter. I have a feeling that there was a reason she was left alone with her wolf. So please do not feel worried or guilty about her." Now April feels horrible for that girl. But she's thankful that this mutant family found her and took her in as she then tells Master Splinter, "Poor girl. So she uses notebooks to communicate as well? And sorry about freaking out earlier." Master Splinter chuckles telling her, "It's fine, Ms. O'Neil. It was my fault. I should have known that my presence as well as Lunafire's would make you even more scared. Having Shirayuki with us, she is always comfortable with me, I did not take it into your account. And yes, Shirayuki communicates with her notebooks at home or outside her home, but she mostly uses sign language."

Leonardo brings in the tea as everyone else comes back to the living room to see April as Lunafire gets up and walks until she gets to Shirayuki and April can't help but gawk at the massive size of the wolf and was worried what it could do until it sat down and nuzzles Shirayuki's head as she pets Lunafire's head. Shirayuki looks at April confused as April is stunned and somewhat nervous as Shirayuki grabs her notebook and wrote in it and showed her message to April, _'Don't worry about Lunafire. She's as gentle as a lamb unless you threaten her.'_ April smiles at that glad as she takes a sip of her tea as Michelangelo walks up and asks her, "So…you okay now?" April tells him and the whole family as she's finally mellowed out, "Yes, thanks. I've decided this is either a very long dream that I keep not waking up from or it's the weirdest thing that ever happened to me."

Shirayuki then writes on her notebook and shows her response to everyone, _'If this was a dream, Mikey would be in a pink bunny costume like the one he found when he was seven.'_ All her brothers except Michelangelo laugh at this as he crosses his arms and pouts as Master Splinter then tells April, "Ms. O'Neil, we have something most important to discuss." April then asks starting to get scared, "What?" Master Splinter then calmly tells her even though he's nervous, "My sons and I have never revealed ourselves to the upper world. Shirayuki and Lunafire have been able to because my daughter is human and has a job at the local florist as a flower delivery girl while Lunafire goes and hides to make sure she is okay." And he then tells his children, "And you have placed us all in great danger." Leonardo then tells his father, "But Master Splinter, she was in trouble and we helped her."

Then Raphael tries to tell his father, "Yeah, aren't you always teaching us to do the right thing?" Shirayuki nods at this agreeing with Raphael as Donatello tells Master Splinter, "Yeah, and don't forget, Yuki was the one who found out where April was and what was happening with her. If it wasn't for her, she would have been Mouser food." April looks at Shirayuki shocked and confused at that, hardly believing she could do that. Master Splinter then tells his children then to April, "As you grow older, you will learn there are many ways to…do the right thing. (sighs) But there is no going back. I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy, Ms. O'Neil." Lunafire whimpers at this as Shirayuki pets her as April then tells the mutant family, "Oh, I would never tell anybody. I mean, who would believe me?" Donatello then says agreeing with her, "She's got a point."

Then Michelangelo makes a pose jokingly saying, "Yeah, we're unbelievable!" Raphael then asks him a little annoyed, "Jeez, where's your off switch?!" Shirayuki pokes Raphael and tells him in sign language, _'I've been trying to figure that out for years.' _Raphael laughs at that as Shirayuki blushes a little at that. April sees that and can't help but feel suspicious and a little jealous. Do those two like each other? She then turns her attention back to Master Splinter as she tells him, "Seriously, I promise." Master Splinter gets off his chair and walks forward to April as he looks at her straight in her eyes as she looks back in his. After about five minutes, Master Splinter relents saying, "I believe you." Leonardo is then next to his father as he asks him eager to learn something, "Is this another lesson, Master Splinter? How to sense the truth?"

Master Splinter shakes his head telling him, "No, this is called trusting your gut." Shirayuki then tells Leonardo in sign language with a smirk, _'You know, not everything he does is a lesson, Leo.'_ Leo scowls at this as April then asks the family, "So, if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it? Who are you all and how did you five become mutants, and how did Shirayuki know I was in danger?" Master Splinter then begins telling the origin story of he and his sons, Shirayuki and Lunafire and of her stranger powers, "I have memories, memories of what I used to be what you might call, 'normal'. I remember a day that started like any other. But ended up changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A young boy carrying a glass jar with four pet infant turtles." Shirayuki smiles at that as she listens to the story.

When she was little, she always asked Master Splinter to tell her the story four to five times a month because she loved hearing it. Master Splinter then continues telling the story, "An old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost run down by a large truck. A young black teenager ran to save him and accidentally knocking down the glass jar out of the young boys hands as it broke sending the four infant turtles into the sewers. The old blind man was saved but as the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back and it smashed open as it landed in the sewers releasing a glowing ooze, which covered their bodies. I took pity so I gathered them up in a coffee can. When I picked one of them up, he shook around covering me in ooze."

* * *

Shirayuki then pokes her brothers as she writes in her notebook saying with a smirk, _'Who wants to bet that one was Mikey?'_ Her three oldest brothers laugh at that as Michelangelo pouts again at this as Raphael tries to catch his breath saying, "That had to be him!" Shirayuki smiles at Raphael as April then notices what she saw earlier. April figures out that Shirayuki likes him more than just a brother and a friend, but she'll keep that to herself as Master Splinter clears his throat as he continues, "Anyway, I took them to my burrow. And the next morning, I awoke to find the four had doubled in size! The ooze had affected their growth and it changed me also: Making me larger and more intelligent.

They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so…different. I was amazed by their dexterity, but even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day. They actually spoke my name! Soon, they all were speaking. Intelligence followed soon after. During the first five years with my turtle sons, I gave them names from a battered book of Renaissance art that I fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for each of them: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. When they turned five, I had just started teaching them ninjustu until one autumn night, I found Shirayuki and Lunafire in an alley on the surface and decided to take them into my home when I found out Shirayuki could not speak and had no recollection of her family or her past.

When I did, all my sons were captivated by her except for Raphael. He did not like her being in our family. After a few weeks with them living with us, Raphael's anger had finally reached it's peak and he yelled at Shirayuki, saying very hurtful things to her and not wanting her to be with us anymore. Shirayuki was calm about the whole thing and was not scared or even phased by his anger." April looks at Raphael as he looks down in shame of what happened back then, but then Shirayuki smiles at him placing a hand on one of his hands as he smiles petting her head.

April thought that despite Raphael being a mutant turtle and Shirayuki being human, they were actually so cute together. Master Splinter continues saying, "About a few days later, Shirayuki went for a walk with Lunafire. After two hours had passed, they were missing. We found Lunafire as she lead us to where Shirayuki was holding onto a pipe in a massive whirlpool in one of the bigger rooms of the sewers. A wave of water came and smashed her away from the pipe and as she was being dragged under, she yelled out her first word since living with us, 'Raph'.

The next thing we know, Raphael jumped in after her to save her. We had thought for sure they were gone when they didn't come back up until the water started glowing and then rising up out of the water like a geyser was Shirayuki and Raphael. My daughter had controlled the water with her movements and froze it into ice and snow. Her eyes were glowing whitish blue and we were all awestruck from what she did. She even saved us from a gush of running water that was coming straight for us from behind by redirecting and controlling the water making it go around and away from us.

And at that time, Lunafire transformed into a Dragon-Wolf hybrid. We were all very shocked at this as I'm sure you can tell. Shirayuki then passed out from exhaustion as we got her back home safe and sound. She could no longer talk and she never knew about her powers. Shirayuki can control the water, snow, frost and ice, and now the earth of which we walk on. And it is because of her recent development with her new earthbending power, her and my sons were able to find you. I decided that all five of my children would learn the art of ninjutsu, the secret arts of stealth and power, along with all I knew of this world. Together, all five are a ninja team."

All four turtles and Shirayuki high five together with the turtles yelling, "Turtles Forever!" Shirayuki grins at this as Michelangelo tells April, "Or something like that that we all yell at once!" Then Raphael tells April, "Your first rule? Ignore Mikey. Your life will be much easier." Shirayuki then tells Raphael in sign language jokingly, _'Then my life is very hard then.' _Raphael laughs at that as Michelangelo pouts once more. Michelangelo keeps thinking, 'What is this? 'Pick on Mikey' Day?!' Then Master Splinter tells April, "So we have remained in secret while Shirayuki goes to the surface for her job and that is our story."

April then asks him a question, "But how did you know martial arts?" Master Splinter, not wanting to tell what happened to his Master Yoshi, tells her, "That is a story for another time." Michelangelo walked away to turn on the TVs and he sees something that spooks him as he tells his family and April, "Hey guys! Look at this!" The TVs show a bank robbery that was pulled this morning as a news reporter says, "And the police are completely baffled by this daring bank robbery that was boldly executed in broad daylight. If anyone has any information, the police urge you to call the Crime Stoppers hotline." Then on the TVs show a strange set of footprints in the bank vault next to a big hole in the floor that look…very familiar. They look like Mouser footprints! Mikey then sarcastically says, while looking at the footprints on TV, "So, anybody wanna take a wild guess what did this?"

April sees this as she tells the mutant family, "This must be what I heard Dr. Stockman talking about. He's got the Mousers robbing banks!" Raphael then asks her sounding eager, "Whaduya know about this Stockman guy?" April then tells the mutant family, "He's a genius, he's also nuts. I used to work for him. But when I got suspicious, he turned the Mousers on me! Luckily, I ran into you guys." Leonardo then realizes something as he says, "He destroyed our old lair." April then tells them a little annoyed finally figuring out why some of the Mousers from the other day never came back, "Must have been one of his Mouser test runs." Michelangelo then tells her a little sad, "But that was our home!" Then Donatello says a little ticked, "Now he's graduated to banks!"

All of a sudden, the whole lair starts to shake and the temperature starts dropping drastically as everyone starts to shiver and tries to gain their balance and warmth to see Shirayuki causing the earthquake and the drastic temperature drop as she has a very pissed off look on her face as she growls quietly while ice and frost starts forming on the ground where she's standing. April looks at this shocked out of her mind while she's rubbing her arms trying to regain her warmth and keep her balance though the shaking as she was wondering how she was doing that?!

Master Splinter goes to calm her down, but Raphael makes it there first as he grabs hold of her shoulders with his hands and shakes her a little telling her as he's shivering, "H-hey, e-easy there, S-snow Princess! Ya g-gotta calm d-down or else y-you'll f-freezes us a-all into t-turtle popsicles and t-take our new h-home down t-too." Shirayuki looks at Raphael as her eyes looked like the winter storm she was starting to create. But then they soften to a shocked gentle blue as the shaking stops and the temperature rises back to normal. Shirayuki blushes at what happened and Raphael being this close to her as she looks down in shame as she says in sign language, _'I'm so sorry! It's just, this guy gets me so mad!'_

Everyone forgives her as they're starting to feel warm again and Raphael tells his family and April, "You're not the only one, Yuki. Now, what are we waitin' for?! I say we shut down Mouser Central…permanently!" He spins his sais and crosses them in front of his face making him look like Wolverine. Michelangelo laughs at this as he says, "I just love those action movie lines! You write those yourself?" April then has her thinking face on as she tells the family, "It won't be easy. Stocktronics is rigged with the latest up-to-the-minute security tech." Michelangelo then exclaims about Donatello's genius telling her, "Bring it on! Allow me to introduce our very own secret weapon! The Techno Turtle himself, Donatello! Take a bow, Don!"

Donatello laughs at that, telling him to cut it out as Raphael asks in eagerness as he shakes in excitement, "Can…we…go…please?!" Shirayuki grins telling him in sign language, _'Don't worry, Raphie. We will, just as soon as I get my ninja gear on!'_ Shirayuki runs to her room and gets her ninja outfit on and her weapons. She jumps out of her room and lands on the floor as everybody gets ready to leave. Lunafire runs up to Shirayuki and walks beside her as she looks at Lunafire confused as Master Splinter tells his daughter, "It looks like Lunafire wishes to help, my daughter. It'd be wise to take her with you." Shirayuki nods and signs as she pets Lunafire with a smile and she hops onto her back, _'I suppose it would be best if Lunafire came along with us as well, besides she needs to stretch her legs and she could use the exercise too.' _Lunafire huffs a little at this and Shirayuki holds on to her as they, April, and the turtles walk to where they need to go.

* * *

At Socktronics, Mousers have dropped off all the stolen valuables for Stockman who sees it all with greed in his eyes as he exclaims, "Excellent, excellent! The world as they say is my oyster, and aren't the pearls lovely!" A call comes in for him in his control room as he answers it revealing to be the same man he was in contact with earlier as the man tells Stockman, "I am contacting you to verify that you are fulling your end of our bargain and that you are on schedule." Stockman has had enough as he snaps telling his financial backer, "I will not stand for anymore of this idiotic interrogation. I've advanced the Mousers to the next stage and they are securing the funds from the banks as you requested. Can you grasp that simple concept?!"

The man on the other line gets irritated as he tells Stockman, "Do not presume too much, Dr. Stockman. The price for failure would be quite…extreme!" Stockman hangs up on him as he calls him an imbecile. If only Stockman knew that his failure would be coming soon.

* * *

Back in the sewers, April, the turtles, Shirayuki and Lunafire are walking until April finds an alarm in the sewers as she and Donatello get to work. Lunafire still has Shirayuki on her back as Michelangelo asks his other brothers and sister, "Alarms in the sewers? Is this guy paranoid or what?!" Raphael then asks him annoyed, "Will you shut it?" Michelangelo then tells him being innocent, "I'm just saying." Donatello then shushes him telling his family, "Could April and I have some quiet?! This is delicate work!" Michelangelo mocks him until Shirayuki gets off of Lunafire and hits him upside the head telling her brother, _'Mikey, if you don't shut it, I will burn every comic book you have!'_ Michelangelo then starts looking scared and pretends zipping his lip and throwing away the key as Leonardo tells Shirayuki, "Thanks, Tenshi."

Shirayuki smiles at this and the alarm, was finally disconnected as they finally get inside the building. Their all in an air vent and Lunafire had to shrink down to a smaller form to get in. When they go to where they needed to, they take the cover of the air vent off as Raphael asks April, "Is this the place?" April then tells him, "Yes. There's a computer terminal in that lab. Get me in and I can create blank spots in the security system to get you all through to Dr. Stockman's main lab." Raphael then jokingly tells April as he points to Michelangelo, "Don't look now, we already got a blank spot right here." Michelangelo complains at this as Shirayuki tries to hold back her laugh. Everybody gets out of the air vent as Lunafire gets back to her original height.

The lab is locked so Raphael decides to picklock it with his sai and the door opens and the turtles make sure it's safe to go in. They do, and April gets in on the computer and after a few minutes, she tells her friends, "Okay, I'm in. I'm blanking the cameras along that corridor at ten-second intervals. So you got to keep moving." The turtles, Shirayuki and Lunafire move out of the room quickly as Leonardo tells April, "We'll be right back." He disappears as April turns to them about to tell them good luck, but no one's there as April says impressed, "Hey, these guys are good!" Our young heroes and their Dragon Wolf run for it until they get to the main lab as the doors open. They go inside as Leonardo tells his family, "This is too quiet." Everyone has their weapons ready as Michelangelo tells everyone, "Uh, guys? My turtle sense is tingling!"

The doors suddenly close up as Shirayuki tells Michelangelo annoyed, _'Why now do you have to be right?!'_ The lights then turn on as everyone sees Stockman in the control room as he says through the PA, "Intruders?! Here to steal my secrets?! You'll leave here with nothing, not even your lives!" Baxter Stockman in the control room sees the turtles, Shirayuki and Lunafire with a special modification of their body outlines in infrared as he then says cofused in the PA, then maliciously, "What on Earth are you?! I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out!" Shirayuki and Lunafire growl threateningly as Shirayuki says in sign language, _'Oh hell no! No one is going to dissect my family!'_ Mechanical arms appear from the ceiling and proceed to shoot at our heroes with energy lasers as everyone jumps out of the way.

Lunafire is with Shirayuki as more energy lasers try to hurt her brothers along with herself and Lunafire. Leonardo then jumps to the rescue to save Raphael by deflecting an energy laser blast with his swords causing it to hit the mechanical arm it was from. Shirayuki then gets her bow and gets an arrow ready to shoot. As soon as she touches the arrow, it becomes frozen. She aims and lets it go as the arrow hits and freezes a mechanical arm, destroying it instantly. Donatello also uses his staff to pole vault onto one of the mechanical arms redirecting it's blasts to the others as his siblings cheer for him! Lunafire then runs forward and goes into Dragon Wolf mode as she jumps onto one of the mechanical arms with a menacing growl and bites it clean through her teeth. Donatello then disables the mechanical arm he's on with his technical mojo as he backflips onto the floor just as the mechanical arm self-destructs.

Everyone then charges for the control room as Stockman has another mechanical arm appear and begins to shoot at them. Raphael is the closest as he calls out to Michelangelo, "Mikey, slingshot!" He nods as he races forward to his brother who holds his hands out and as soon as Michelangelo steps on it, Raphael flings him up to the window glass as Stockman sees him and gets scared. Michelangelo breaks the window open with his nunchuks and Stockman falls on his butt. Raphael does the same thing with Leonardo and Shirayuki as Lunafire leaps up onto the control room and enters in as Leonardo tells Stockman threateningly, "Your reign of terror is over, Stockman!" Shirayuki grins at that, loving the fact that her brother did an awesome line as Shirayuki tells him in sign language, _'Wow, Leo! You gave me the chills!'_

Leonardo smiles at this nodding to her as thanks as Donatello and Raphael appear as Stockman exclaims in shock, "WHAT are you?!" Shirayuki and Lunafire growl at him as April appears through an elevator in the room as she tells him, "Their all with me!" Stockman looks at her in shock unable to believe she's alive. He's near his main computer as April walks in and tells just as Stockman presses a button, "I've got enough evidence to put you away for years, Dr. Stockman!" Raphael sees him presses the button, grabs him by the collar and pins him to the controls as he growls telling him, "Dat's enough!" An alarm rings out as Stockman tells them all like a mad man, "Ha! Too late! I've recalled the Mouser horde from their latest mission! They'll be here any second! They'll tear you all to pieces! They'll probably tear that white-haired girl and that overgrown flying mutt over there into even more pieces!"

Lunafire growls at him threateningly as Raphael does the same thing with a murderous look telling him, "Threaten her, and you're gonna end up losing a lot more than just ya're head!" Shirayuki blushes at this a little shocked that Raphael was defending her like that. April heads over to the computer and starts to hack into it to try and shut it down as Donatello starts to help her. Stockman gets crazy as he tells them all, "You're all doomed! Listen!" Down below, Mousers are coming in and are heading toward the control room as some of the Mousers are trying to come on the ladder as Leonardo worriedly tells April, "April! Now's the time!" April and Donatello keep trying to get in, but the system isn't responding.

In order to buy some time, Shirayuki goes to where the ladder is and gathers up water from the air as she shoots the water towards the Mousers and freezes them in ice. April sees that whole thing in shock hardly believing what she saw until she gets back to work as Michelangelo tells his sister, "And Winter Woman strikes again!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes at this but grins as her youngest brother thinks of her as a superhero. Stockman then escapes into the elevator with no one noticing until Michelangelo hears him saying, "You should never have matched wits with me!" The elevator closes as Michelangelo tries to get him but he is too late and Raphael tells him, "Let him go. We got bigger problems."

Raphael was right as more Mousers appear and surround everyone as Raphael says, "At least we'll go down fighting." Michelangelo getting scared says, "Actually, I don't want to go out at all!" Shirayuki nods with her fans drawn as she tells her brothers, _'Yeah, I wanted to have my first sleepover with my BFFs at our home!'_ Lunafire begins to growl getting ready fight more Mousers. Lunafire gets ready to burn and melt down all the Mousers and Shirayuki is preparing to freeze the Mousers, but they can't do it because Shiaryuki is afraid that she'll freeze everyone and Lunafire is in a small space. Donatello and April are still trying to stop the Mousers as Raphael then tells his brothers and sister, "This is it! It's been fun, guys!" Michelangelo then asks him with a grin, "Even me, Raph?" Raphael nods with a smirk telling him and Shirayuki, "Even you, Mikey. Especially you and Yuki." Shirayuki nods and says with a smirk, _'Yeah, it was fun annoying the heck out of you!'_

Mousers start coming forward when all of a sudden, they stop and power down as their glowing yellow eyes were blinking. Leonardo goes to tap one with one of his swords and the Mouser doesn't move as all four turtles and Shirayuki grin as they all cheer as Shirayuki hugs Raphael and he hugs her back. But when they realize what they doing, they let go of each other and turn away from each other blushing as Donatello tells April with a smile, "Good job, April! I've never seen anything like that." Michelangelo picks up a motionless Mouser, calling it a loser, as April then tells everyone sounding scared, "Uh, guys? Guys?! I wasn't able to shut them down!" But Michelangelo tells her as he knocks on the head of the Mouser he was holding, "They look pretty shut down to me."

Shirayuki then notices the Mouser's eyes starting to glow and blink red as she says in sign language looking a little scared, _'Then why are their eyes red?'_ Lunafire growls worriedly about this and April tells them, "The only way I could stop them was by initiating an overload sequence!" Everyone looks at each other scared seeing that the Mousers are starting to steam as Michelangelo then yells while dropping the Mouser he's holding, "In other words, let's get out of here!" Leonardo, Michelangelo, Lunafire and Raphael jump out through the broken window on the deck and Raphael calls out to his sister, "I'll catch ya, Snow Princess!" Shirayuki nods as she jumps out and Raphael catches her as they immediately start running and Donatello and April follow soon after. They get to the exit just in time as the Mousers explode causing the lab to be covered in flames as they managed to escape.

* * *

Stockman was escaping from his lab as he runs in the hallway cackling as he says, "I've got them! I've got them all!" He continues running but hits into something hard as he falls to the floor and the thing he hit was a huge hulking muscular man with a Purple Dragon tattoo running all over his left arm and a strange foot symbol tattoo that was on Stockman's computer on his right arm. The hulking man has blonde hair in a ponytail and black eyes along with a scratch mark on the left side of his face as Stockman annoyed tells the man, "You! What do you want, Hun?!" The man known as Hun asks Stockman a little too calm, "Trouble, Dr. Stockman?" Stockman gets up and yells at Hun, "Trouble? No, no! Everything is preceding exactly as I planned."

The building starts to shake as Hun grabs Stockman by his collar and tells him, "Perhaps you'd like to explain this plan to the Master." Stockman tries to get out of his grip demanding Hun, "Let me go, you brainless muscle-bound idiot! Let me go!" Hun drags him off to his Master as Stockman does not know what his punishment is for failure.

* * *

All of the turtles, Shirayuki, Lunafire and April made it back to the lair to celebrate their victory. Master Splinter was proud of their accomplishment as Shirayuki decided to make refreshments and have drinks ready for everyone. Shirayuki made banana brownies and seven cups of tea. Everyone is watching the news as the news reporter says, "And the authorities are completely perplexed by the destruction of the Stocktronics building and the sudden disappearance of Dr. Baxter Stockman." Master Splinter then asks April sounding concerned, "What will you do now, Ms. O'Neil? You are most definitely out of a job." April then says a little unsure, "I'm not exactly sure."

Donatello comes up to her and tells her, "We'll help you get back on your feet." Shirayuki nods at Raphael's side since she's standing next to him as Raphael eats one of Shirayuki's brownies. He smiles in delight at this knowing one of the things about Shirayuki he likes is her cooking and baking. April then tells everyone, "You guys, you've all been…well, great! And by guys, I guess I mean four big green talking turtles, a giant dragon-wolf hybrid, a pale, white-haired human girl with strange elemental powers and a giant talking rat." Michelangelo then tells April, "You know, Yuki always did want a big sister." Shirayuki nods at this agreeing with him. After all, their home is leaking testosterone. Leonardo, his brothers and sister bring their cups together as he declares, "Here's to the new team!" April brings her cup in as well as they all clink and they all raise up their cups cheering at this as Shirayuki smiles at this. Many things are changing, but these changes are good. The only thing though is, what will happen now?

* * *

Back at the strange big skyscraper in New York, Stockman is talking to his Master and Hun is there as a bodyguard of sorts as Stockman says, "So, as any fool can see, the whole thing was simply a minor setback. With your continued funding, the research can continue immediately. I'll be back at work Monday morning." The man in the kimono with the bladed gauntlet stands up as he tells Stockman, "You must pay the price for failure, Dr. Stockman." Hun grabs Stockman by the shoulder and drags him off as Stockman demands to be released. A man in strange clothing appears as he bows down to the man as he tells him, "We have the image you requested, Master." A screen appears as another man in strange clothing pushes in a wheeled table that had the remains of a Mouser on it.

The man with the bladed gauntlet then says, "So, the last remaining image the Mouser optics recorded." The Mouser head was reactivated projecting an image on the screen. And on that image were six beings in heat signatures. Four of them were very strange looking people, but he doesn't know that their turtles, or does he? Then the fifth looks like a giant winged wolf, and the last was a human woman ready to attack along with a strange substance around her that got caught in the image. The man with the bladed gauntlet growls angrily at as he says just before he slashes the screen, "These are the ones responsible!" He is now extremely pissed wondering who and what they are. And he swears that he will find out, no matter what the cost!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What's causing Raphael to be so angry? And who will he hurt? Will he accidentally hurt Mikey or will he accidentally hurt Shirayuki? How upset will Raphael get about this? Who is Casey Jones and why is he beating the crud out of Purple Dragons? Can Raphael talk some sense into him? And does Shirayuki learn a new waterbnding ability? Will Raphael forgive himself? Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of TMNT Avatar: Book 1 – The Mute Beginning – Chapter 5: Meet Casey Jones!


	5. Chapter 5 Meet Casey Jones

Welcome to the newest chapter! I've seen a lot of reviews and views piling in, so please keep going! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Also, after this chapter, I am taking a few weeks off of writing to relax and refresh my mind. The newest chapter will be out April 28. So please hold on until then! This story has No POV.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 5: Meet Casey Jones

Voice-Over Intro:

Raphael: I guess you could call it fate, but I have finally met somebody as angry as I am, and he was really making me mad! My name is Raphael, and the bozo in the hockey mask is about to find out just how angry I can be!

_As Raphael says this, a muscular man in a red tank top, blue sports pants, a lair of brown leather gloves, bluish hair at his shoulders and blue eyes, small amount of bandages around his left arm, black tennis shoes, a golf bag with multiple sports weapons such as hockey sticks, golf clubs and baseball bats, and is wearing a hockey mask. The man spins his bats around as he faces Raphael as the mutant turtle spins his sais as Raphael grinds his teeth together and eyes narrowed as the unknown man does the same with his eyes. Raphael roars and charges straight for the human wanting to take his anger out on a family member who he accidentally hurt._

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

It's been about a week since Shirayuki, Lunafire and their mutant family got their new home and have met April O'Neil. The family is getting used to everything new, and they love their home. Shirayuki has been focusing on her new earthbending powers and she's doing really well, along with her waterbending and winterbending. But she's still trying to control her emotions since she nearly froze everyone and took down her new home when they had April in their home. Master Splinter even figured out the fighting styles he thinks are related to earthbending. They are Hung Gar and Southern Praying Mantis. They work well together with Shirayuki hearing vibrations through the ground and the earth is connected through the feet. And Lunafire had loved being out on the surface fighting along side them. So Shirayuki decided that from now on, Lunafire can come with her on all their missions. She was just lucky that Lunafire is super stealthy.

Shirayuki's friends are still doing a-okay. She went back to work after she and her brothers took down Stockman. As of today, Shirayuki has made over $100 and spent it on new clothes. Today, Shirayuki is wearing a black denim jacket, a long black T-shirt dress that went down to her thighs and has three words in white saying, 'Normal Is Boring', black tennis shoes, black leggings and a gray wool ski hat that has little black wolf-ears sticking out. Her hair is also in a low ponytail that's slung over right shoulder. Right now, Raphael and Michelangelo are training, and by 'training' it means the youngest is getting on the older one's nerves. Shirayuki is taking off her ski hat to let her hair have some air just as Michelangelo threw Raphael into some boxes that were stacked up as he tells Raphael jokingly, "Ha! Nice fall, Raphael! Just come on back if you want some more of that!"

Raphael then stands back up as Shirayuki watches the fight with worry. Besides Leonardo and Donatello, Michelangelo is the only one that annoys the heck out of Raphael. She has a bad feeling about this little fight. Raphael then tells his brother before charging at him, "You've had it, Mikey! Bro or no, ya got to go!" Michelangelo didn't have any worries as Raphael throws a couple of punches and kicks as Michelangelo tells him cockily while he's dodging, "Hmm. Good reverse punch, nice roundhouse kick too, Raph. Whoa, not bad dragon punch either, but you're just a little too slow! Actually, much too slow!" Michelanelo then hits his brother on the shell as Raphael holds onto a wall as Leonardo and Master Splinter watch to see the fight play out.

Raphael then starts to get angry as he goes to punch the daylights out of his brother with a left hook as Michelangelo's shell hits the wall. Shirayuki then bites her lip in worry at this as Leonardo sees this as he tells Shirayuki, "Relax, Tenshi. Raph may be a hothead but he would never seriously hurt Mikey." Shirayuki nods as she tells him in sign language, _'I know that, Leo. But I have a very bad feeling that he will.'_ Raphael roars and goes to attack Michelangelo once more as throws more punches and kicks with Michelangelo dodging them. The youngest flips away from his brother as Raphael yells to his youngest brother, "Ya think you're better than me?! DO YOU?!" Their face to face with each other now as they try to push each other as Michelangelo tells Raphael before he throws him into a wooden table, "No, you're just too cocky, Raph!"

Donatello and Lunafire appeared besides the other family members and Michelangelo walks away feeling victorious exclaiming, "Winner and still champion, Michelangelo!" But as he did so, he didn't notice Raphael holding a metal pipe as the rest of the family looks on in shock and fear hoping he won't do what they think he'll do. Raphael growls in anger as he says to himself, "No, no. You…YOU!" Raphael then makes a jump to Michelangelo, but Shirayuki runs forward knowing what he'll do and pushes her youngest older brother out of the way from harm, but then feels blinding pain in her jaw from where the pipe hit and she's flung back and hits the ground hard and is knocked unconscious. Cries of fear ran throughout the room as Leonardo grabs a hold of Raphael and Michelangelo holds his arm that's holding the pipe away as Leonardo tells his brother very angrily, "Raphael, have you lost your mind?!"

Donatello is at Shirayuki's side checking her injuries as he says softly to himself then yells at Raphael, "She's knocked out cold. What the shell were you thinking, Raph?!" Raphael looks around confused until he sees Shirayuki on the floor injured and unconscious. His eyes become wide with fear and sorrow as he drops the pipe as he remembers what he did that he was always afraid of: Hurting his sister. He swore to himself he would never hurt her again by any other means. But he did, and now he feels horrible. He tries to tell his family he was sorry and tries to get to Shirayuki to see if she was okay, but Lunafire stands in front of her growling in anger at him. Master Splinter places a hand on Raphael's shoulder telling him, "Ah. My son, so angry. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in all things."

Raphael looks at Shirayuki who is still knocked out and he can't take it anymore. So he tells his family as he stutters before running off, "Masta Splinta, I…I-I-I gotta get some air!" He runs off to the sewers entrance not looking back, not wanting to see his sister in that position ever again. His family looks at him as he runs off as Master Splinter tells them, "It is best that Raphael is alone for him to calm down. Donatello, help tend Shirayuki's injuries." Donatello nods as he carries his sister bridal style and gets her into his lab to patch her up.

Raphael made it topside as he gets on the top of the building and in his anger he yells, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" He punches the wall beside him in anger as he can't believe what he did. He hurt his own little sister by accident! And not only that, if she hadn't pushed his youngest brother away, Michelangelo would have been the one hurt instead. This just makes Raphael feel even worse as he then sits on the floor as he puts his hand to his face in sadness as he lets his tears go. He swore he would never hurt her again, but he did, and this time by physical force. He can understand if she hates him now, but all he wants is her forgiveness.

* * *

Somewhere in New York, a little far from the turtles home, a muscular man in a red tank top, blue sports pants, bluish hair at his shoulders and blue eyes, a pair of brown leather gloves, small amount of bandages around his left arm and black tennis shoes is exercising with small dumbbells and he's watching the news as the news reporter says, "And in other news, there are more sightings of a vigilante wearing a hockey mask, are being reported in connection with several brutal attacks on the notorious Purple Dragon gang – alleged to have underworld connections." The man narrows his eyes in disgust as he says to himself, "Purple Dragon scum!" You can clearly see the fire in the man's eyes as he remembers something the Purple Dragons did in the past especially, their leader.

The man stands up from his seat he was sitting on as he says to himself before getting his gear, "Somebody's gotta stop those Purple Dragons." He puts on his hockey mask and gets his golf bag filled with hockey sticks, golf clubs and baseball bats and straps it to his back as he says to himself before leaving, "Somebody's gotta make them pay. And they will. They'll all pay, 'cause Casey Jones in on the job!"

* * *

Back outside, Raphael is still blowing off some steam as he sees a few Purple Dragons messing with a woman as she was walking home and she stupidly went into an alley as Raphael growls at this as he says to himself on the guard rail, "Man, these guys picked the wrong night to tick me off!" But before he could get in it, Casey Jones comes in banging a hockey stick onto a trashcan lid as he says in a singy voice, "Oh, Purple Dragons! Come out and play!" One of the Purple Dragon members that grabbed the woman's purse tell his buddies, "It's that wacko in the hockey mask. Let's get him!" Raphael looks at this scene with interest as he says to himself, "Looks like this is gonna be good."

Casey Jones then proceeds to beat up the Purple Dragons with his hockey stick and he takes the three goons down one by one. He goes to the last member he beat to the ground and he raises his hockey stick to beat him up more as he says, "No mercy, scum! I'm puttin' you punks outta business…permanently!" Raphael then realizes what Casey is about to do, as he says to himself before jumping in, "That guy's outta control!" Raphael jumps in and grabs the arm that Casey is holding his hockey stick telling him, "Whoa!" Casey tries to move back away from Raphael as he tells Casey, "Whoa! Easy there, Cowboy! Their down! Ya stopped them, ya did good! Now, take it easy." As this happened, the three Purple Dragon members escaped as Casey complains at this angrily to Raphael before punching him, "Aw man, their getting away! Stay outta my business, freak!"

Raphael is flung back from the punch as Casey runs off as he declares running after the Purple Dragons, "Ya can run Purple Dragons, but ya can't hide from Casey Jones!" Raphael quickly stand back up as he grabs the mugged woman's purse and takes it back to her as the woman looks at the mutant turtle wide eye eyes of fear as Raphael tells her handing her purse back to her, "Sorry 'bout all this. Here's your purse, ma'am." The woman grabs her purse like lightning and keeps it close to her as she yells at Raphael before running away in fear, "Keep away from me, you-you lizard thing! Keep away!" Raphael sighs in frustration at this a little mad she didn't even say thank you as he goes to search for Casey and try and stop him from nearly killing someone. After all, he hurt Shirayuki by accident. So he has to stop to Casey from making the same mistake.

Raphael finally finds him in an alley beating the same Purple Dragon members with the gang members whimpering in pain as Casey starts yelling with a growl, "You've stolen your last purse, Dog Breath!" Raphael then says to himself as Casey holds one of the gang members by his collar, "Unbelievable! This guy just won't quit!" Raphael then charges straight in and kicks Casey causing him to loosen his grip on the Purple Dragon and both fall to the ground as all three gang members run away as Raphael tells Casey as he's getting up, "I told ya to cool it, pal." Casey gets angry as he tells Raphael, "Yeah? And I told ya to stay outta my way! But since you're ears don't seem to be working, I'm gonna have to get my point across a whole 'nother way!" Raphael knows that he's going to be in a big fight. So he's getting ready.

* * *

Back in the sewers, Shirayuki wakes up with a groan as she opens her eyes. But then stops as she feels pain in her jaw! She sits up on the bed she's in and she wonders what the heck happened? All she remembers is Raphael and Michelangelo fighting, but then her mind snaps back with Raphael holding a metal pipe and her getting hurt. Shirayuki then realizes with shock and sadness that Raphael actually hit her, but she knew it was an accident, he was trying to hurt her youngest older brother but she got in the way. Raphael must be hating himself right now. If it was one thing Shirayuki hated to see from Raphael, it's him in pain. She has to find him! So Shirayuki got out of bed and grabs her gray ski hat with black wolf-ears and puts it on her head as she walks out of her bedroom and jumps down landing on the couch.

When she did, her family heard her do that and they smiled glad to see their sister/daughter was alright. She runs over to them and asks them, _'Where's Raph?'_ Master Splinter then tells her with a sigh, "After your brother realized what he did, he went up to the surface to soothe his anger. So do not go up Shirayuki. It's best that he's left alone for now." Shirayuki nods understanding that, but she can't help but worry. Lunafire suddenly appears and nudges her head on Shirayuki's shoulder whimpering happily to see her owner is awake. She pets Lunafire telling her, _'Don't worry, girl. I'm okay now.'_

Michelangelo then appears by Shirayuki's side as he asks her, "Hey, Yuki? I'm sorry for all of this. This is all my fault. Because of me, you got hurt!" Shirayuki smiles a small smile as she tells him, _'This isn't your fault, Mikey. It was either you or me, not matter how much you annoy me.'_ Michelangelo gives a sigh of relief and smiles at his glad that his sister forgave him. And with that, everyone went back to what they were doing as Donatello gets back to work on something, Michelangelo starts drawing and Master Splinter is about ready to teach Leonardo.

But before they did, Leonardo tells his sister, "Hey, Yuki. I went ahead and called your friend Maddie to let her know you got injured by accident thanks to Raph. She said that Sam, Charlotte and herself wish you a speedy recovery. So you have the week off from what she said. Oh, and Master Splinter told me to tell you, training will be canceled for you until you're jaw gets better." Shirayuki nods at this happily as she tells her brother, _'Thanks for doing that, Leo. They would have freaked out seeing that injury on me. Maddie is the biggest mother hen I've ever known!' _Leonardo laughs telling her, "No problem, Tenshi. It seems Maddie is always worry about you." Shirayuki nods telling him, _'Yeah she does, and I have no idea why. Maybe she's just overprotective like you are.'_ She said that last part jokingly as Leonardo answer with a dry laugh telling her before going to Master Splinter, "Very funny."

Shirayuki silently laughs at this as Lunafire looks like she's chuckling. Shirayuki once told her BFFs about her family. She only told them that Leonardo was the eldest brother that is calm-headed and focused like Maddie, Raphael is the second eldest brother with a really hotheaded attitude, but also with a heart of gold, Donatello is the third eldest brother who is a brainy geek whose IQ points are out of this world like Charlotte, Michelangelo is the youngest older brother who is a fun comic book loving, video game playing geek like Sam except for the 'geek' part and Master Splinter is an overprotective, but very well meaning father. The only things she didn't tell her BFFs were what her family really looked like, what they did and do, where they lived and them learning ninjutsu. She told them that her father's name was Yoshi, not wanting them to find Master Splinter's name weird and in honor of her father's master, Hamato Yoshi.

When Shirayuki told her family of her new friends and immediately, you can see instant attraction with three of the brothers. They sometimes wished they could meet them, but her brothers are afraid of being hated. So when Shirayuki got too sick or too injured to come to work, her brothers would call in and tell them she couldn't come in. Right now, Donatello is at his work table working on something as he has a mask on so his face doesn't get burned and Shirayuki just went into the kitchen and got a glass of water.

Michelangelo appears at the work table with his drawing and Shirayuki walks over to see what it is and it's a very crude drawing of a green armored car, with two gray satellites on top of it as he tells Donatello, "See, Don? We can have our very own Battle Shell. I've even got a name for it…the Battle Shell! I got it all figured out: turbo boosters, double action traction, cool secret…thingies shooting out the back, we should be tricking out the armored car!"

Donatello who was still working tells his brother, "By 'we', you mean me. And I don't have the time. There's too much to do around here. Besides, where would we keep the thing?" As he says this, Shirayuki then has a thoughtful look on her face trying to come up with an idea even though her jaw hurts as she's sipping the water as Donatello grabs his youngest brother's picture and crumples it up and throws it to the floor as Michelangelo grabs the crumpled picture and tells Donatello, "We can find a place. Just think about overhauling the wheels, please? Please, please, please?! Did I mention that you're my favorite turtle?" Lunafire looks at her owner questioningly as Master Splinter quiets his children as he's holding two planks of wood and tells them, "Ssh! Leonardo is working on perfecting his ninjutsu skills. Perhaps something you two should consider." Then he tells Leonardo holding up the planks, "Leonardo, leaping split kick!"

Leonardo leaps into the air and proceeds to kick the boards trying to make them break but he's unable to as he back flips landing on the ground as Leonardo groans in disappointment as Master Splinter drops the planks and tells his oldest son, "Try again, my son. It will come with practice." Michelangelo then urges Donatello to consider making the Battle shell, "Donatello? Donatello. If you build it, we will ride…in TURTLE STYLE!" Shirayuki then tells her brothers, _'I think it's a good idea. We could use a Turtle-Mobile.'_ Michelangelo nods ecstatically telling Donatello, "SEE?! Even Snow White agrees!" Donatello rolls his eyes as he then gives Michelangelo a hammer, a nail, and a sign that says 'Sewer Sweet Sewer'. He tells Michelangelo, "Here, Motor Mouth. Make yourself useful. Hang this up somewhere nice."

Michelangelo groans at this but as he turns around he accidentally bumps into Shirayuki causing her to drop her glass of water making it break. Michelangelo yelps telling her, "Sorry, Yuki! Wait here, I'll be back with a broom and dust pan!" He drops his stuff and goes to the kitchen as Donatello looks at the broken glass shaking his head as he tells his sister, "Mikey sure loves messing things up, doesn't he?" Shirayuki nods as she goes to bend the water before it gets in the floor.

But as she got the water, it goes to her hand and suddenly her right hand is glowing whitish blue. Donatello looks at this shocked saying, "O…kay. That's new." Master Splinter and Leonardo see this as they come over to see what was going on and they see her hand glowing and are just as shocked. Michelangelo comes in to see this as he got the broom and dustpan as he says seeing this scene in shock, "Okay, I accidentally bumped into Yuki and made her drop her water! But I did not do THAT!" Lunafire, on the other hand wasn't shocked at all. It was almost as if she knew she was going to do this.

Shirayuki looks at her hand in question and then she brings it up to her right cheek that got damaged to the pipe and the hand in the cheek glow bright blue. The glowing stopped as Shirayuki then touches her cheek and she realizes something: The pain is gone! She grins really big as Donatello takes a look at her face and once he finished, he says with wide eyes, "Unbelievable! Her jaw is completely healed! It's like it never happened!" Master Splinter then figures something out as he tells his children, "Fire may be able to harm, but water can heal. It appears Shirayuki can use her waterbending to heal injuries." Michelangelo then exclaims, "Awesome! That means we got our own personal nurse! Sweet!" Leonardo shakes his head in exasperation but jokingly tells her, "First water and winterbending, then earthbending and now healing with waterbending?! I hope there aren't any more powers after this."

Shirayuki rolls her eyes telling her brother, _'Somehow I don't think so. Something tells me there will be far much more, Leo.'_ But even though she healed her cheek, Shirayuki still can't help but be worried about Raphael.

* * *

Back at the alley on topside, Raphael and Casey are facing each other as Raphael tells Casey as they circle each other, "Listen, I'm tryin' to tell ya something here, but ya really workin' on my last nerve!" Casey not wanting to listen to him tells Raphael, "Is that right?" He then starts trying to hit Raphael with his hockey stick but he always dodges as Raphael tries to tell Casey, "Look, I think ya're trying to do the right thing, but ya're going about it all wrong! You've gotta control yourself!" Casey's eyes narrow as he tells Raphael, "Look, Freak Boy, if you're protecting these Purple Dragon scum, then you're in my way, and you're going down too!"

Raphael then gets ready to fight as he brings out his sais as he growls out telling Casey, "Hockey season's over." He leaps up, sins a little and kicks the hockey stick away from him, and as he lands on the ground, Casey grabs two baseball bats from his golf bag as he tells him, "Yeah? Well, baseball's in season! And so are you, you freaky freakin' weirdo! Batter up!" Raphael yells out itching for a fight as he says, "Fine! Play ball!" He spins his sais around and they both charge for each other with Raphael roaring as he'll finally take his anger on what he did to Shirayuki out on Casey Jones.

* * *

Back at the sewers, Shirayuki is still worried about Raphael. She keeps wondering if he's alright, or if he needs help. The broken glass was swept away as Michelangelo then proceeds to hammer in the 'Sewer Sweet Sewer' sign on a wall. The nail is in his mouth and once he found the perfect spot he puts the nail on the wall and starts to hammer it in, but the nail won't go in. He keeps trying to hammer it in as he asks himself, "What's this wall made of?!" He keeps doing so until the nail gets bent. But then he had an idea as he goes to get a sledgehammer and a large pick as Shirayuki and Lunafire sees this as the former is practicing her earthbending as Shirayuki tells Lunafire, _'This is not going to end well, is it?'_ Lunafire shakes her head as Shirayuki face palms herself and says, _'Thought so.'_

Michelangelo then says in a funny accent, "Alright, tough guy! Hehehe, let's dance!" He places the large pick under the strong that's attached to the sign on the wall and hits the pick hard with the sledgehammer as the sign is finally up. He smiles at this as Shirayuki tells Lunafire, _'Huh, I thought the wall would crumble.'_ Lunafire shrugs her shoulders but then they all hear a crackling sound as a big part of the wall crumbles down and it is revealed there is a big hexagon shaped dark and light blue door as Michelangelo calls out to his family nervously, "Uh, guys? Lookie what I found!" Shirayuki face palms again saying, _'I should have known. He crumbles a wall, and he finds a very weird, mysterious door by accident.'_ Lunafire nods in embarrassment, embarrassed to be a family member to the youngest turtle, but deep down, she still loves him.

Everyone gets up and goes to the door as Donatello says, "It's a door of some kind." Leonardo tells his smartest brother, "Be careful!" Michelangelo says very dumbly, "Why are we whispering?" His brothers and sister glare at him as Shirayuki tells him, _'In case something's bad inside, Dopey.'_ Michelangelo smiles nervously as Donatello touches the door with his hand as the door opens bringing a stinky stank as they all plug their noses as Shirayuki and Lunafire gag at the bad smell as Donatello waves his hand near his nose as he exclaims, "Whoo! That's some stank!"

Michelangelo laughs a little at that, telling him, "Don't look at me, my brother! Remember, he who smelt it, dealt it!" Shirayuki hits her youngest brother upside the head as he complains at this. All six members of the family go inside as the room starts glowing blue and filled with light as the room has strange drawings inside a giant crystal in the center of the ceiling and many other crystals along the walls.

Shirayuki and her family look at the room in awe as Shirayuki likes the crystals she sees. Michelangelo then tells his family something about the crystals, "Hey, I found a bunch of these crystals when I was cleaning up the lair. They were all broken though." Shirayuki tells Leonardo looking at the pretty crystals, _'These crystals are beautiful! Maybe I can make a necklace out of one of them!'_ Leonardo smiles at this, knowing his sister and fashion are good together. Donatello looks around and says just before the door closes, "Where's the power source for this room? I don't see any wires…" As the door closes, the room starts to move as Leonardo says in shock, "Hey, are we moving?" They all have no choice but to stay inside until the room stops moving.

* * *

Back at the alley, Raphael and Casey charge with Casey yelling as Raphael blocks a bat with his sai as he tells Casey, "Hey, ya gotta listen ta me! You're angry, I can understand that, believe me! But what if ya grab the wrong guy? What if ya go too far?! Get yourself in real trouble!? Or hurt a member of your family without even knowing it?!" As he says this, he remembers what he did to his sister as Casey hits him into the wall with one of his bats as Raphael hits the wall as Casey tells him, "I got my reasons for doing what I do. And they got nothing to do with you!" Casey then goes to hit Raphael with his bats but he blocks them with his sais as he yells at him while pulling his sais away and leaps and kicks Casey away, "Fine! All ya wanna do is fight?! Let's fight!"

Casey lands on his stomach and approaches Casey but Casey hits him with his bat knocking Raphael into the trashcans and Raphael has had it! His blood is boiling in anger as he grits his teeth, he narrows his eyes and all he sees is red! Casey grabs a golf club from his bag but he's too late to attack him as Raphael charges and leap kicks Casey into the wall and Raphael walks toward him and grabs Casey's mask and pulls it away revealing Casey's blue eyes and face. Casey's eyes narrow in anger and Raphael sees something through those eyes as he looks on in fear: Casey's blue eyes remind him of Shirayuki's and Raphael immediately sees his sister who was knocked unconscious back home. Raphael realized with a shock that he could have nearly killed him like he did with Shirayuki!

Raphael is starting to feel terrible as he then says to himself and to Casey as he helps Casey stand up, "Wh-what am I doin'? We're on the same side! We shouldn't be fighting. We both just need to get a hold of ourselves and take it easy. Chill." Casey grabs a hold of his mask as he gets up as he grabbed his golf club without Raphael looking as he acts it up telling Raphael, "Ya know, you're right. You've shown me the error of my ways." But then he smirks saying just before he hits Raphael with the golf club, "Yeah, right! Fore!" Raphael hits the ground as he lands near the trashcans as Casey laughs hard telling Raphael before leaving, "I can't believe ya fell for that!" Raphael growls at this as he goes to follow him.

* * *

Back with the family, the mysterious door that is now acting as an elevator finally stops in an abandoned warehouse that is above their home as strange doors from the floor of the warehouse opened up revealing the strange elevator. The door opens as all six members of the family leave the elevator as Michelangelo asks his family, "Where in the shell are we?" Donatello goes to a garage door and pulls it up revealing abandoned cars outside and their still in New York as the rest of the family appears behind him as Donatello tells his family, "So, the weird glowing chamber brings us up to street level?" Shirayuki being curious looks around inside the warehouse as Master Splinter and Lunafire sniffs around the warehouse as their father tells his children and Lunafire, "Hmm. This warehouse has been abandoned for many, many years."

Shirayuki nods looking around as she turns around as she tells her family in sign language, _'Master Splinter is right. This place looks like it's been abandoned about 30-40 years ago. No one should be using it by now.'_ Lunafire nods in agreement as she helped Master Splinter sniff around. Michelangelo then has his thinking face on as he says, "Great space! But it needs something. Hmm…bathtub? No. Kitchenette? Nah. (gasps) I know! A supped-up Battle Shell would be perfect right here! No, no right here is the perfect spot for it! No, no here!" Shirayuki shakes her head in amusement and embarrassment at this as Leonardo tells Donatello, "I think he's trying to tell ya something, Donnie." Shirayuki nods telling Donatello, _'You might as well make it, Donnie. He's never gonna shut up about it.'_ Her smart brother then tells her with a smile before he closes the garage, "I might as well, Yuki."

* * *

Back on the streets, Raphael is still looking for Casey as he looks into an alley as he says to himself, "I know that big dope is around here somewhere!" He walks in the alley and suddenly a motorcycle starts up as it comes forward with Casey driving it and holding a hockey stick as he holds it while the end is on the ground and Casey drives forwards making Raphael trip on it as he lands on his shell. Casey stops as he turns his motorcycle around as he yells to Raphael, "I got more where that came from, Freak Boy! You want a rematch?! Check me out Friday night at Central Park! Adios, loser!" Casey back in his hockey mask and black helmet drives off and away as Raphael yells at him before giving up, "Come back here, you! Ah, nuts!"

As Casey drove away, one of the Purple Dragon members that got beat by Casey earlier calls a Purple Dragon member on his phone telling him, "Yo, Dragon Face. It's that guy, the one with the hockey mask. He was fighting with some weirdo in a bug costume, and I know where he'll be on Friday night." The one known as Dragon Face as he has a green Mohawk and a Purple Dragon tattoo on his face tells his fellow Purple Dragon member, "I want that hockey mask wearing vigilante's head on a plate. Put everybody on alert. And I mean, everybody. This guy's been messing with our business for months. It's time we started messing with him!"

* * *

Back with the family, the six members went back in the elevator as it took them back to their home as they got out of it and back inside their home as Leonardo tells his family, "I don't know who could've built this thing, but if we're going to use it, we're gonna need safety precautions and extra security up in the warehouse." Donatello then relaxingly says, "Piece of pie." Michelangelo loving the sound of that also says, "Mmm! Piece of pizza pie!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes at this and starts to feel vibrations in the ground as she says in sign language with a grin, _'Raph's home.'_ Raphael appears with an apologetic look on his face and when Shirayuki sees this, she knows he's ready to apologize.

So she quickly hides behind Leonardo as she tells him in sign language real quick, _'Hide me. I want to surprise Raphie that my injury is gone.'_ Leonardo nods at this with his own grin because he wants to see Raphael's face in shock also. Michelangelo sees Raphael and tells him, "Welcome home, Raph! Man, you look like you got the shell kicked out of you." Shirayuki hears that and can't help but wonder what happened to him. Raphael then tells his family not knowing Shirayuki is behind Leonardo, "Yeah, it's a long story. But first, I-I-I wanted to apologize. Mikey, I'm sorry that I tried to hit ya. Heck, if Yuki was awake, I would tell her I was sorry for hurting her in the first place. I never meant to get that outta control. Guys, I'm really sorry."

Michelangelo goes to comfort him as he tells Raphael as he jokingly punches his shoulder, "Hey, don't sweat it, bro!" Lunafire even nudges Raphael's other shoulder letting her know she's forgiven him as Leonardo then asks Raphael jokingly, "Alright, who are you, and what have you done with our brother, Raphael?!" Shirayuki is trying to hold her laugh in as Raphael tells his family still a little bit upset with what happened with Shirayuki, "Let's just say I had a chance to think about the way I've been acting. (Sighs) Now all I need is Yuki to forgive me." Shirayuki can't take it anymore as she gets gets out from behind Leonardo and hugs Raphael tight as Raphael looks at her shocked as Shirayuki tells him with a grin, _'Don't worry, Raphie. I forgive you!'_

Raphael looks at her shocked as he asks stuttering, "H-Huh?! Y-your bruise is gone!" Donatello then tells Raphael, "Yeah, about that. It turns out Shirayuki can use her waterbending to heal injuries. She had a drink of water and Mikey accidentally bumped into her and made her drop it. When she touched the water, her hand glowed blue as she raised it to her cheek and next thing we know, her jaw was all better." Shirayuki nods as she lets go telling him, _'It's true, Raphie. My injury is all gone. So you don't have to worry anymore. Besides, I forgave you the moment I woke up!'_ Raphael smiles at this glad and happy that his sister forgives him as he pets her head telling her, "Thanks, Snow Princess."

And with that, they all had dinner as they had leftover pepperoni pizza for dinner as Raphael tells his family about his encounter with Casey Jones while the family tells Raphael about their new elevator to the surface. Shirayuki felt that Casey Jones would be a good friend to them especially since she felt Raphael needed a guy friend who had just as hot a head as his. So later that night when everyone is in bed, the four turtles, Shirayuki in her ninja outfit and Lunafire leave their rooms as they came up with a plan to find Casey Jones and set him straight with Raphael and Leonardo leading the way as Leonardo tells Raphael, "I don't know, Raph. We should probably tell Master Splinter." Raphael scoffs telling him, "And have him stop us from going topside? We have to find that vigilante wackbag and stop him. For his own good. He's not a bad guy, just a little misguided."

All of a sudden, the lights turn on revealing Master Splinter by the light switch as he clears his throat as Michelangelo says nervously, "Busted." Master Splinter then asks his children, "How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface my sons?" Michelangelo asks his father, "This month?" So Donatello answers his father's question, "512 actually." Shirayuki looks at him flabbergasted as she asks him, _'Seriously? I thought it was more than that?!'_ Master Splinter walks towards his children and tells them, "It is dangerous for you to go about openly in the world above. You cannot simply walk amongst the humans, my sons unlike Shirayuki and Lunafire. They will not accept who and what you are." But Shirayuki thinks differently. She feels that her BFFs from the florist shop would accept her brothers…hopefully.

Master Splinter continues talking as he tells his children, "It is as the great sage and warrior, Kenji Hashimura once said, 'Why walk when you can ride?'" All of his children and Lunafire look at him confused as Master Splinter smiles as he leads them to the elevator as he opens it and tell them, "Take the truck." Master Splinter smiles as all five of his children and Lunafire walk inside as the doors close and their taken up to the abandoned warehouse and the doors open. Their in the abandoned warehouse as Raphael tells his siblings and Lunafire, "Alright! We've got until Friday night to make this bad boy turtle ready!" Donatello nods saying, "Let's get to work."

The teenagers get to work on making the armored truck for a few days while taking breaks and getting rest. In fact, while they did so, Donatello was working on something for Raphael and Shirayuki before and after Raphael met Casey Jones. Friday night is finally here as Donatello put his special projects in the Battle Shell without anyone knowing it as the Battle Shell was finally finished. They all look at their truck with awe as Raphael says, "Now, this is a ride." The Battle Shell is now camo green for the turtles and it is definitely better than it was before. Shirayuki can't wait to see how it does on the road and Donatello says, "You ain't seen nothing yet! Let's roll!" They all get inside and as Lunafire comes last as she shrunk down to a normal sized wolf, Donatello starts up the Battle Shell as everyone buckles up.

The garage door opens and the car zooms out as it makes a sharp left turn into the road heading towards Central Park. They make it near the park as Donatello tells his family, "And on your left, is Central Park: 843 acres of landscaped beauty in the center of the city." Casey appears in his motorcycle outside on the side of the Battle Shell as Raphael lets his siblings know he's there. Raphael and Shirayuki run up to their smart brother as Raphael tells Donatello, "Floor it Don! Keep up with him!" Shirayuki nods as she uses her fingers in the mirror as Donatello sees it as she says, _'Yeah, we got to stop him!'_ Donatello nods as he tells his brother and sister, "You go get them, guys. I whipped up something special for the both of you. There in the back." Raphael and Shirayuki look at each other confused as they go to the back and see two big things covered in sheets and they both take them off to reveal….

* * *

…TWO MOTORCYCLES! Shirayuki and Raphael grin big at this as Donatello tells them, "For you Raphael, that red and black motorcycle, I call it the Shell Cycle! And for you Yuki, is a black motorcycle with a snowflake and a white wolf painted on it. I call it…the Snow Wolf Cycle!" Shirayuki quickly runs to Donatello and hugs his head and tells him with a kiss on the cheek, _'Donnie, you are officially my favorite brother!' _She runs back to the motorcycle and places on her black helmet that has a snowflake with a white wolf painted on it and Raphael puts on his helmet and he tells Donatello, "Donatello, you are the main turtle!" He said that not only because his motorcycle was awesome, but he couldn't help but smile at how much Shirayuki liked hers. They both start them up as Lunafire watches in anxiety hoping her owner wouldn't fall off.

Both Raphael and Shirayuki burst through the back doors on their motorcycles as they zoom off and turn around and start them up once again as they both drive forward popping wheelies. Shirayuki grins under her helmet loving the adrenaline rush as Raphael yells to her, "You okay there, Snow Princess?!" Shirayuki nods at this as they both head for Casey Jones by turning into the park as the Cattle Shell drove past. They both catch up to Casey as Shirayuki ends up on the right side and Raphael on the left side as Raphael yells to Casey, "Hey, hotshot! Slow it down!" Casey ignores him and keeps on driving as Raphael and Shirayuki speed up making more wheelies as they make their way to the streets as Shirayuki gets beside Casey and hits his motorcycle with hers since she can't do sign language while driving and he starts to hit her back until Raphael gets close enough as he yells at Casey, "Hey! She said pull over!"

He then pulls on the brakes of the handle causing Casey to be flung off and his bike to stop running as Shirayuki and Rapheal stop theirs. Raphael then tells Shirayuki seeing Casey on the ground, "Time for a little shell shock." She nods as Raphael drives to Casey as he jumps off his bike and tackles Casey into the ground knocking off Casey's helmet as Raphael's motorcycle turns off and stops. Shirayuki drives by and stops it pushing down the kickstand and wants to see how Raphael and Casey's talk will go down. Casey groans as he says to himself, "I can't believe I just got my butt kicked by some giant frog!" Shirayuki growls at that comment as Raphael takes off his helmet telling Casey, "Not a frog, wackbag. I'm a turtle."

Casey scoffs at that telling him, "Whatever." Raphael helps him up as he tells Casey, "Look, my sis an' I are no fans of the Purple Dragons eitha'. We'll help you take them down but we've gotta exercise just a little restraint." Casey grunts telling Raphael, "Save it. You don't know what you're talking about." Raphael scoffs telling him, "Try me." Shirayuki takes off her helmet and nods as well as Casey looks at her slightly stunned as he expected seeing another turtle like Raphael, not a pale skinned, platinum blond/white haired teenage human girl.

But quickly gets over it and then he tells Raphael as he takes off his hockey mask, "Well, a long time ago when I was a kid, these young punks were shaking my dad down for protection money. They were Purple Dragons. When he didn't pay, they torched our store. The big leader then, a man known as Hun, told me this, 'You tell your old man, punk, next time pay up or else.' He left after that and it became my personal vow to take them down."

Casey tears up a little at this as he wipes the tears away as he then tells Raphael, "So don't tell me how to deal wit' Purple Dragons!" Raphael walks closer to him as he tells him poking at his heart, "Just be careful. Your anger can take you down, make ya act jus' like them! After all, I almost hurt my youngest bother, and ended up hurting my little sister by accident instead because I let it get to me. And its just like my father said, 'A true warrior finds balance in all things.'" Shirayuki smiles at this glad that Raphael understands that. She gets off the motorcycle and watches as Casey asks him a little interested, "Balance, huh?" Raphael then corrects that as he tells Casey, "Well you know, as much balance as a couple of hotheaded wackbags like us can manage." Casey being miffed about that tells him with a smirk, "Me? You're the only wackbag around here, doc."

Raphael having fun at this telling him as he punches Casey's chest a little, "Hey, I'm not half as crazy as you." Casey also having fun as he tells Raphael by punching his chest jokingly, "Sorry, but for a little green dude, you are totally nuts!" Raphael then tells Casey with a grin, "Yeah well, I'm not the one running around in a hockey mask!" Casey then tells him pointing to his face as Raphael smirks, "I gotta protect my good looks. I'm savin' this face for Hollywood." Casey then sees Shirayuki as he asks her, "Whaduya think, kid? Think this face is good for Hollywood?" Shirayuki thinks about it as she tells Raphael in sign language, _'Tell him, maybe. If he was a stunt double.'_ Casey looks at her confused until Raphael tells him what she told him as he asks Raphael, pointing at Shirayuki, "That really your sister?"

Raphael nods as Casey then grins telling him while looking at Shirayuki, "I got to say doc, she's actually the pretty one." Shirayuki grins at this saying in her mind, 'Okay, I like this guy.' But then Purple Dragons appear ready for a fight as Shirayuki gets to Raphael and Casey as a member of the Purple Dragons tell Raphael, Casey and Shirayuki, "Well isn't this romantic?" Shirayuki growls at this as Casey asks Raphael, "So, when you said I would go too far and get myself into trouble? You meant somethin' like this?" Raphael drops his helmet as he, Casey and his sister group together as he says, "Somethin' like." The Battle Shell suddenly appears with the headlights on and out of the back comes out Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Lunafire.

They appear by the other's side as Casey asks seeing them, "Friends of yours?" Raphael tells him as he, his brothers and sister get their weapons out as Lunafire starts growling at the purple Dragons, "Brothers, sister and pet, actually." Casey then jokingly says seeing this, "I can see the family resemblance." Michelangelo then jokingly says, "I'm the pretty one." Shirayuki then hits him upside the head telling him, _'No way, Mikey! You know darn good well that I'm the pretty one!'_

Casey puts back on his hockey mask and gets a hockey stick as the fight begins. Michelangelo knocks pipes and crowbars away from some of the members with his nunchuks, then Donatello with his staff as they are flung back. Lunafire bites some of the members causing them to back off as she turns Dragon Wolf mode to scare them off. Shirayuki then makes parts of the ground come up and hit some of the Purple Dragon members hard as she also makes water whips and snowballs appear hitting them.

Two members attack Raphael and Casey as they knock them back. Leonardo is then surrounded by five members as he decides to try something as he sheathes his swords and two of the five members run toward him as Leonardo then does his leaping split kick hitting them both as he tells his family and Casey, "Hey, guys! Check it out! I got my split kick right!" Shirayuki and Raphael grin at this as Raphael asks him knocking a Purple Dragon away, "I missed it! Let me see it again!" Leonardo then does so with two more members as Raphael fights off another one as he tells Leo, "One more time!" Leonardo does it again one more time as Raphael, Casey and Shirayuki see it as Casey and Shirayuki give Leonardo ten points each and Raphael shows off six points. Shirayuki tells Leonardo, _'That was awesome, bro!'_

Leonardo smiles at this as he then sees Raphael's score and tells him a bit disappointed and jokingly, "Hey, Raph! Only a six?!" Leonardo then takes down a Purple Dragon member from behind as Raphael tells him before taking down another member, "Bro, that's all the fingers I got! Be thankful I even saw it!" After another couple of hits, swings, bites, kicks, elemental power hits, and Leonardo slicing off Dragon Face's pipe, the Purple Dragons are all knocked out. The teenagers, Lunafire and Casey look at their job well done as Casey takes off his mask as Raphael tells him, "I know I'm gonna regret sayin' this, but I'm glad I met ya, crazy man." Shirayuki smiles at this cute little scene as Lunafire licks her face. Casey then tells him with an honest smile, "Me too, Green Dome. And hey, you know something? I'm startin' ta see what you're all about."

Raphael then asks him with a smile, "Ya mean about balance and self-control?" Casey scoffs at that telling him before punching him jokingly, "Nah, I mean that you're a green mutant freak. But I like ya." Raphael then punches him back then Casey until it turns out to be a wrestling match as they wrestle on the ground. Shirayuki shakes her head in amusement and embarrassment of her secret crush as Raphael and Casey keep wrestling as Leonardo tells Michelangelo jokingly, "He's your brother." Then Michelangelo tells his oldest brother jokingly, "No, no! He's your brother!" Then Leonardo says to him, "Absolutely your brother." Michelangelo was about to tell that to Shirayuki until she tells him with a freezing glare, _'Say that to me, Mikey, and I really will turn you into a turtlesicle.' _He doesn't do so not wanting to be frozen. All in all, this has been a great adventure for our heroes.

Raphael and Shirayuki bonded some more without realizing it, Shirayuki learned a new power with her waterbending, a new secret was learned about our hero's new home, and they have a new human friend. What other adventures will happen, I wonder?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions. Who is Marion Richards? What is up with the nanobots that are acting like a three year old? Why is it befriending a pickpocketing thief named Harry? Where is April working at now? How will she and Casey react to each other when the turtles and Shirayuki come over to help her? How will our heroes fare against the nanobots that have formed a big robot? And why does Shirayuki feel horrible for it? And will she gain a new earthbending skill?! Find out next time on the exciting chapter of TMNT Avatar: Book 1 – The Mute Beginning – Chapter 6: Nano!


	6. Chapter 6 Nano

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' I am back from replenishing and relaxing so I hope you like the newest chapter and please take your time reading it. This one is a little long. This story has No POV.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 6: Nano

Voice-Over Intro:

Donatello: My name is Donatello, and I'm usually into building things. This particular thing? I'd like to take apart, real fast...before it takes us apart!

_As Donatello says this, the Battle Shell is driving into the local junkyard and a giant robot that has a car and other machines fused together to make it along with a TV for a head where it shows an angry face mask in it like the ones shown in a theater is chasing after our heroes! The robot grabs the Battle Shell with one hand as they try and drive away from it, but no use. Michelangelo whose driving, can't escape from the grip as the tires are skidding and Shirayuki tries to stay in her seat. The robot starts hitting the side of the Battle Shell trying to break it as Donatello looks worried as the Battle Shell finally breaks free from the robot's grasp, but the robot is still after it and our heroes._

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

It's been about a couple of days since our heroes met Casey Jones and Raphael hurting Shirayuki physically for the first time. Luckily, Shirayuki forgave Raphael, but he still worries about the incident. Today is Shirayuki's last day off so she wanted to make the most of it. Her friends would call her and make sure she was doing okay. And since Shirayuki couldn't speak, Leo would answer for her. Luckily when Shirayuki got sick or hurt and couldn't come in, her brothers would talk to the girls, the girls know what her brother's sound like, just not what they are.

Shirayuki has been doing good work with working on her earthbending and Hung Gar training. Master Splinter helps her out a lot through it and she couldn't be happier. Her winterbending is still excellent and Shirayuki found out that the little pool in their home is a great place for her to swim and practice her waterbending. Heck, just the other day, she bought a swimsuit for it. It's a bikini that's white with a red hibiscus on the top. All in all, things have been going good for this mutant family besides their new changes. But this adventure doesn't begin here.

It begins in an ultra-tech lab in New York where a woman in a full white lab suit with a little headset on her and blue lab glasses. This woman's name is Marion Richards as she enters the lab as she sees her research project of millions of microscopic nanobots in a containment vessel as she says to herself as she records what is happening, "Journal entry 567 US Government Commission Project Codename: Nanotech. Experiment proceeding as planned. The nanobots continue to work together as a colony coordinated by the Hive Mind contained within the robotic cells." As she says this, the nanobots perform various shapes such as a butterfly, a weight and a pyramid. Marion Richards then looks at them through a powerful microscope that comes out of the floor as she sees the little nanobots that look like bugs as she says, "The safety restriction is still in place. It cannot disassemble molecules or organic cells as it will in the future when it performs microscopic operations."

She then presses a button as a toaster and an alarm clock are sent inside the containment vessel as she says, "7:05 AM. The first test of its ability to take apart and reassemble mechanical devices." All of the nanobots see the machines as they look at Marion Richards for a moment before it goes to the two machines and disassembles them and then reassembles making the machines and all the nanobots themselves form a tiny, strangely-looking human machine as Marion Richards is disappointed at this as she says to herself as she rubs her temples, "Ugh! Oh, please! I thought this was fixed! The mental structure of the Hive Mind is equivalent to that of a…three year-old child. Facilitate absorbing new information."

The little robot child walks up to the glass wanting to be in contact with the woman when Marion Richards sighs irritated as she says, "It's personifying again. Ridiculous." So she presses a button on a remote which electrifies the little machine causing it to scream in pain and be disassembled as the nanobots escape as the woman then says before leaving the room, "This…personality glitch will have to be eradicated as soon as possible. Ugh! Wish I could do the same with this headache. I need a cup of coffee." As soon as she left, the nanobots float up to see her gone as it takes over the two disassembled machines once more as it now has a drill as a hand and drills a hole as the nanobots disassemble it's robot form as it goes through the hole and it escapes through an air vent. It makes it outside and goes through an alleyway and into the streets.

It stops seeing and hearing a man selling cheap looking red robot toys that are dancing and moving around to a boombox as this man has a brown trench coat, a red top, brown pants, a brown hat with a black belt around it, brown loafers, black hair and gray eyes. The man is known as Harry as he calls out to the people walking by, "Hey, the new Sidebots are here! Get 'em while their hot!" But when no one pays any attention to him, he says to himself, "Come on, come on ya bunch of ingrates! Somebody's gotta want one of these things! Ya think you're too good for me, is that it?! Why I oughta!" The nanobots look up as it sees a little boy with his father coming up as the boy begs to his father, "Daddy? Daddy! Daddy, I want one!" The father relents wanting to see his son happy as he asks Harry, "Well, looks like my son wants one. So how much is it, pal?"

Harry then tells him as the father goes to grab his wallet, "Five bucks, a bargain!" The father pulls out a few bills from his wallet as he tells Harry, "I'll give you three." Harry gets mad at this as he tells the man getting angry as he tells the father, "Three?! I've gotta make a living here!" The nanobots watches it all curiously as the father tells Harry, "Take it or leave it." Harry seemingly not having any other choice, he accepts the money. But just as the boy with his new robot and his father were leaving, Harry swiped the wallet from the man's pocket! The nanobots saw this, but had no idea what to think of it. The father and his son were walking until suddenly, the boy's new toy robot fell apart on him!

When this happened, Harry made a run for it grabbing his toy robots in a bag and his boombox as the boy started crying and the father was mad at this and wanted to go after Harry, but he was already gone. The nanobots decided to follow Harry as the con man turned into a corner in the alley as he chuckles saying to himself, "Ah, Harry! Ya still got it!" He smiles as he grabs the money from the wallet, but scowls after counting how much is in it as he yells out irritated, "Thirteen bucks? THIRTEEN BUCKS?! Man oh man, can't I ever get a break for once in my life?!" He throws the wallet away as the nanobots find him. The little robots then got an idea. They wanted what that little boy had: A daddy. So it was decided that Harry would be the daddy.

When Harry was about to leave, the nanobots made him trip as Harry falls on his butt as the boombox breaks and his bag opens revealing the robots as they fall out. Harry sits up and he is shocked out of his mind as the nanobots disassemble and reassemble the stereo and the parts of a robot as the newest form of the nanobots is tiny, human like robot with a speaker from the boombox along with some of it's controls for a head. Harry could hardly believe what he was seeing as the little robot made it's way toward him saying it's very first word, "Daddy?" Harry is even more shocked as he backs into the wall, hoping this was all a dream!

* * *

It's still early morning at 7:30 AM as Shirayuki, and her mutant brothers are heading over to April's place. You see, they got a call from April last night. She asked them if they could come over and help her set up her new shop, 2nd Time Around. The store is a quaint antique store that April's family owned. Her apartment is above the store. The teenagers didn't mind helping April, and they decided to bring Casey Jones along to help. They finally got there in the Battle Shell and while Casey came along in his motorcycle. They parked in an alley as they all got out and headed to the backdoor with Donatello ringing the doorbell. After a minute, April opened the backdoor revealing the faces of the turtles and Shirayuki as Michelangelo jokingly tells April, "Hi, April! Green Brothers and Snowy Sister's Movers and Schlepers reporting for duty."

April smiles at this telling the mutant family not noticing Casey behind them, "Hey, guys! Thanks for coming. I need all the help I can get." April first tells Michelangelo, "Mike, you can start by moving those heavy boxes." The funny turtle walks in as he tells April, "Just let me put on my hernia trust." April scoffs at this as Shirayuki rolls her eyes as April tells him, "Right over there, wise guy." Donatello then starts to walk in with a sack full of things and pipes in hand as April yells to the youngest brother, "Plus, I've got a heater that won't heat!" Donatello makes his presence known showing her what's in his hand as he says, "Hence these."

Donatello walks in as Shirayuki steps inside as April tells her, "Yuki, you can start by bringing your plants in to help decorate the place." Shirayuki nods telling her with a smile, _'No problem, April. I got some good ones with me that I think you'll like.'_ April nods with a smile telling her, "Thanks, Yuki. I can't wait to see them!" As soon as April met the family and became friends with them, she liked having them around. In fact, as soon as she could, she started taking sign language classes so she can understand Shirayuki. April had no idea that so many people wanted to learn sign language, so that made her feel better making her want to learn for Shirayuki's sake. When the mute teenager found out, she was so excited and touched to know that April wanted to understand her. So she would teach April some sign language as well.

Shirayuki nodded at the praise as she then walks outside to grab some of her plants in the Battle Shell that she managed to bring over. She was just thankful Michelangelo wasn't driving. Today, Shirayuki is wearing a dark teal-blue long-sleeved V-neck dress with a flowing skirt stopping just above her knees along with black spandex shorts she always wears whenever she wears dresses and accessorized with a studded belt hanging lopsided on her waist, knee-high white socks that stop just above her knees and black knee-high laced-up boots.

Her hair is styled in twin-tails with a cherry blossom beret pulling back her bangs to keep them out of her face. Leonardo and Raphael step in as April tells them, "You two, that whole wall of antiques needs moving…carefully." Raphael starts telling her, "Hey, I'm a ninja, not a…" But Leonardo interrupts his brother as he pushes him inside as Leonardo tells April, "Your wish is our command." Shiayuki walks in with a few potted plants which includes white lilies, pink pansies and yellow daffodils. As soon as she comes in, Casey comes in and meets April for the first time as they look at each with dopey looks as April tells him dreamily, "You're…not a turtle."

Casey tells her dreamily as well as if he found the perfect bike, "Uh…definitely not." As Shiayuki set down the potted plant of daffodils by a wall, she saw this interaction between them and can't help but smile at this. She always wished Raphael would look at her like that: Budding love. She wishes she could tell Raphael how she feels about him, but she always worries that she's not good enough for him. So she just daydreams of them being together. What she doesn't know, is that Raphael feels the same way. Ever since what happened with the pipe incident the other day, Raphael has been rethinking of how he feels about Shirayuki. He hurt her by accident, yet she forgave him. Heck, when he hit her, the pain in his chest got worse just like when they were kids. He looks at her right now and can't help but wonder what she's thinking as she sees Casey and April together.

Leonardo goes up to the two humans as he tells April, "We hope you don't mind, but we brought along a friend." Casey and April snap out of it April holds out a hand for a handshake but Casey just waves at her as he then introduces himself to April, "Yo, uh…Casey, Casey Jones." Casey walks in and looks around as he tells April, "Hey, uh…Nice junk." April can't help but be a little offended by that, but ignores it as she tells him, "It was my dad's…the shop, I mean. I'm reopening it, for now. Until I figure out what to do with myself. My last job ended kind of weirdly." Shirayuki laughs quietly at that knowing what that meant as she goes to grab more plants from the Battle Shell. She comes in with a few more as Casey tells April, "Oh, I get it. While you're waitin' for a real job ta come along, you're just hiding out in your pop's junk shop. That's cool."

Shirayuki face palmed at this thinking, 'Not cool, dude.' April is greatly offended by this as she tells him, "It's an antique shop. And I'm not hiding from anything!" Shirayuki places a potted purple tulip on the cashier counter and goes to place a potted pink pansy in the window as Casey tells her before going to Raphael, "Hey, whatever babe." April growls at that word angrily, and Shirayuki can agree with her. She wouldn't mind if Raphael calls her that, but if it was anyone else, she would hit them and probably freeze them. Casey goes to help Raphael with a china cabinet as Casey tells him and they start to lift it up, "Hey, Raph. That's a two man job." With groans, they lift it up but April gets worried as she walks over to them and tells them, "Guys, guys! Be careful, that's very rare….!"

But it was too late as the doors open causing all of the china to fall out to the floor as they break into tiny pieces as April exhaustedly tells them, "…antique china!" Casey not noticing how important it all is tells her, "Hey, relax! We'll help clean it up!" April growls in anger and walks away as Shirayuki rolls her eyes. Casey then asks Raphael, "Geez, is your friend always so…sensitive?!" Shirayuki shakes her head in exasperation at this thankful that Raphael isn't insensitive as Casey. Shirayuki goes back outside to get the last potted plant from the Battle Shell which was something special, a red rose. She made it with extreme care a few days ago. She goes inside not noticing her friends Charlotte, Sam, and Madison seeing her enter the store.

* * *

Charlotte, Sam and Madison see Shirayuki across the street at the end of an alley way next to the store and then disappear behind it with the rose and they watch her curiously as Sam asks her friends, "What's Yuki doing behind an antique shop?" Charlotte then asks them, "Yeah, and where did she get that rose? I don't think it's from the shop." Madison has a thinking face as she tells them, "You know, Yuki told me last week that she grows her own flowers in her home. Maybe it's hers." Charlotte nods understanding that as she tells them, "Yeah, and maybe she and her family are helping the person who owns it, and they're just using the backdoor."

Sam nods at this as she tells her friends with a smile, "Yeah, if there's one thing that Yuki loves doing, it's helping just about anyone who needs it." Madison smiles at that knowing it's true. One day, Madison was having a hard time with a customer who made an order earlier. The customer asked for red roses and red carnations. The roses were ready, but the carnations were dying. Madison had no idea what to do, so she tried substituting other flower ideas, but the customer wasn't accepting substitutes. Shirayuki heard what was happening as she went into the greenhouse room and found still growing red carnations since they were also starting to plant new ones. Shirayuki had an idea as she poured water in the pot and made them grow fully and beautifully through her plantbending. The customer was about to leave in anger until Shirayuki appeared with the roses and carnations gathered together and ready with a smile.

To this day, Madison still has no idea how Shirayuki saved the day. But she owes Shirayuki big time for that. Sam then asks Madison, "Why don't we go see if they need any help?" Madison shakes her head telling Sam, "I don't think we should. I think they got everything under control." They agree with this and continue walking as all three have the same thought in their heads, 'Will they ever meet their new friend's family?'

* * *

Back with Harry and the little robot, Harry tells the little robot still afraid, "Alright you weird, little…whatever you are. Come on, give me back my stuff." But then Harry sees a jewelry store across from them as he suddenly has an idea as he tells the little robot, "Whoa, hold on a sec. I'm getting' one of my million dollar ideas! Listen kid, that trick you do, taking things apart? Do you think you can do that to a little thing called a burglar alarm?" The little robot still not understanding but wanting to make his new daddy happy tells him, "Daddy!" So Harry then tells it wanting to get the little robot's trust, "Ya want a daddy? You do what I tell ya, I'll be your daddy. Deal?" Harry then holds out his hand and asks the little robot, "Here, smile and shake hands. But of course, with your face, I can't tell if your smiling or what."

The little robot reaches out its hand as they both hold hands and they start walking as Harry tells the robot, "Kid, I got a feeling that you're the lucky break I've been waiting for." About a couple of hours later at night time, Harry and his little robot get to the back of the jewelry store where the burglar alarm is activated. Harry motioned the robot to the alarm as the little robot makes wires come out as the nanobots control them and into the burglar alarm turning it off as the nanobots makes the door open as Harry walks right in as the happiest man on Earth, ready to steal to his heart's content. The little robot watches in curiosity seeing Harry steal all of the jewelry and the money from the store. But the little robot was happy that his new daddy was happy.

When morning came, Harry went to a pawn shop to sell all of the jewelry, got a lot of money and got brand new clothes as he feels very proud of himself as he tells the little robot patting it's little head, "Now I'm looking good! You are my lucky break, kid. My lucky break!" Harry then puts the little robot in his duffel bag to hide him as he walks away whistling Dixie, thinking this is the best day of his life.

* * *

A few days later, Harry and the little robot kept robbing different places as the turtles watch the news and Shirayuki is swimming in the little pool. Her new swimsuit is on as her hair is in a high ponytail and she does a backstroke while hearing the news. Shirayuki can't help but worry with what's going on. Something doesn't feel right about all of this. Heck, just yesterday, the flower shop was robbed as well! All of the money was gone. Madison, Sam and Charlotte were trying to figure out what happened and who could have taken it all, but no one knows. Heck, even the security cameras were mysteriously turned off! And what's even more weirder is that when they checked to see if anything else was robbed, Charlotte noticed that one of the purple tulips she personally grew and cared for herself was gone too! And all of the girls are worried, even Madison's aunt. Because of the robbery, the store was closed until further notice.

Shirayuki promised herself that she would find the culprit no matter what, but she still wondered why anyone would steal all the money from the store, and just one little tulip? Something was definitely off about this whole thing and she was gonna find out what. A Shell Cell rang in the home as Leonardo goes to answer it. Shirayuki floats off in the water since her waterbending is keeping her afloat. Raphael goes to talk with Shirayuki, but when he gets to the little pool and sees her floating in the water, he blushes red like his mask as he sees her in her bathing suit. Here, Raphael was thinking, 'Why does she have to look so beautiful floatin' there in that swimsuit?!' But he shakes it off as he appears on the ledge and asks Shirayuki, "Hey. How ya doing, Snow Princess?"

Shirayuki smiles at him as she swims to the edge towards him and tells him, _'I'm doing fine, Raph. I'm worried about these robberies. Who would break into a flower shop to steal all the money and just one little tulip?'_ Raphael shakes his head telling her, "Not sure. But I bet it was someone stupid and idiotic, but the tulip thing, I'm not really sure of. But don't worry, we'll find the thug who did this and make 'em pay!" Shirayuki smiles and tells him, _'Thanks, Raph. I needed to hear that.'_ Raphael smiles at this as Leonardo comes over and tells them, "Hey, guys. April called. She wants us all to come over to her place for the night. She's worried about the robberies. So start gearing up."

Raphael and Shirayuki nod at this as Raphael gets out of the way as Shirayuki makes the water rise up by her feet and steps on the edge out of the pool as she didn't notice Raphael blushing again. Shirayuki then grabs a towel as she tells her brothers, _'Give me a half hour to take a quick shower, get myself dry, and get a change of clothes on.'_ Leonardo nods and leaves, but as Shirayuki turns to go to her room, she notices Raphael staring at her as his face is all red. Shirayuki walks up to him, and raises her right hand up to feel his forehead as she asks him in sign language with her left hand, _'Are you alright, Raphie? You look a little warm.'_ Raphael quickly snaps out of it as he notices where her hand is at and he tells her still blushing as he hurries away from her, "I-I'm fine, Yuki."

Raphael goes to his room to get ready and he's still blushing from his embarrassment of his sister catching him staring at her, seeing him blush, feeling his forehead, and seeing her in her swimsuit. Raphael then thinks to himself, 'I just can't believe how beautiful and hot she makes that swimsuit look!' Shirayuki on the other hand, can't help but think if Raphael liked her bathing suit or not. You see, she bought it while thinking about him. So she kept hoping that he liked it. And she thinks she got her answer as she smiles a small smile before heading to her room to get ready.

A half hour later, Shirayuki was squeaky clean and she's in her ninja outfit and has her weapons. All five teenagers and Lunafire made it to shop in just a couple of minutes. April invited them in and they all came up to the apartment room as April tells them, "I'm a little nervous about these robberies. The jewelry store that was robbed is right on my block and so was the florist. So, that's why I asked you all here for a sleepover tonight." Shirayuki looks at the red rose she brought up here a few days ago, and was happy that April was taking good care of it.

Raphael tells her before he goes to the window, "Don't worry, April. We gotch'a covered." Shirayuki follows him in curiosity as April tells the rest, "I feel so much better having you all here." Raphael opens the window as he sees Casey Jones on the building across from them standing watch. Shirayuki sees him as she asks Raphael, _'You had to invite the hockey head dummy to help us?' _Raphael nods telling her, "Yeah, just in case we all fall asleep, Casey will be our backup in case something does happen. I think he can handle it." Shirayuki sighs unsure telling him, _'I hope you're right.'_

* * *

About a few hours later, Harry and his little robot appeared from a corner and in the little robot's hands clutched close to it, was the purple tulip that had been taken from the flower shop! When it had broken into the flower shop for Harry and while he was busy robbing the register, the little robot had seen the purple tulips and walked towards them to get a better look at them, and for some reason it couldn't take it's eyes off them as there was something about the flowers that was drawing it to them and it liked it.

When Harry had finished cleaning out the register he called to the little robot, telling it was time to get out of here. But before it left to go with Harry, it took one of the tulips with it and ran back to Harry and they both left. And ever since then, the little robot has been holding on the tulip close to it and hasn't put it down or let go of it since. As they walk around until they stop at the 2nd Time Around. Harry sees the rings on a stand as he says to himself before telling the robot, "Well, hello! A pinky ring! Where I grew up, all of the neighborhood big shots had pinky rings. Hey kid, fetch that for me, would ya?"

* * *

Back in the apartment, you would think our heroes would still be awake, right? No. About two hours ago, April ordered pizza for them. She went to bed and our heroes and Dragon Wolf? They all feel asleep while watching a movie in these sleeping spots: Leonardo was on a recliner, Michelangelo was sleeping on a pillow near the recliner, Donatello with two pillows by the bookcase, Lunafire by the door, and Shirayuki and Raphael? Well, Shirayuki stayed up a little longer to watch the movie, but she fell asleep…on Raphael. She ended up on his chest without even knowing it. Raphael, in his sleep, hugged Shirayuki to him not noticing that she hugged him back in her sleep as they both smile.

* * *

Back on the shop floor, the little robot made it in with no problems and started looking around the shop with interest. It noticed another purple tulip near the register, but for some reason it didn't feel the same as the tulip he had in it's hands so it went back to looking around. It then found a bunch of theater masks as it replays something that Harry said earlier, "Of course with your face, I can't tell if your smiling or what." It then had an idea as it starts taking some of the masks for itself. Harry who was tired of waiting comes inside seeing the robot testing out the masks as he asks it, "What are you doing with those?! Let's get out of here!"

They both leave the building as the robot takes the masks and puts them to his head so now the nanobots can operate it making the robot have facial expressions. Harry then tells the robot as they get out of the alley, "Remember our deal! You do what I say, right? I'm the…daddy." The little robot makes a smiley face appear showing its happiness while it clutched the tulip closer to it and Harry couldn't help but think that was cute until Casey appeared with his weapons and hockey mask as he asks Harry threateningly, "So, what's your story gonna be?"

Casey grabs him by the hockey stick as the robot now has a scared face on and clutches the tulip tightly to it as Casey asks Harry even more threateningly, "Ya doin' some after hour shopping pal?! Come on, fess up!" The little robot got so scared that it ran to a yellow car as the nanobots jump out of the robot body as it disassembles and reassembles the yellow car into a giant robot with the tulip no longer in it's hands, but instead in a secret compartment in it's right hand to keep it safe as Harry looks at this with glee and Casey is beyond shocked. The robot's face switches to angry as it walks over to Casey preparing to hurt him as Casey says in fear, "Uh-oh!" Harry gets out of the way as the nanobots robot hits Casey causing him to be flung to the wall and Casey's bat to be smashed to pieces.

* * *

Back in the apartment, our heroes were still sleeping in piece until Casey's groan of pain from outside wakes up Leonardo and Shirayuki starts to wake up, as Leonardo shakes his youngest brother up as Michelangelo asks him still sleepy, "Can I have another s'more?" Leonardo fully wakes him up as he tells his siblings, "Noise, downstairs." Shirayuki heard that and starts to get up but she's held down. Shirayuki looks confused until she looks down seeing Raphael's arms around her and blushes as red as his mask. Michelangelo, his other brothers and Lunafire see this as the youngest brother says jokingly smug, "You know Snow White, you really shouldn't be sleeping with Grumpy." Donatello and his younger brother start laughing at this scene as Leonardo can't help but chuckle at this. He's had a feeling for a while now that something was going on between these two.

Shirayuki glares at Michelangelo and the rest of her brothers as she looks up at them. She needed to get out of Raphael's grip, and pokes him hard five times until Raphael wakes up as he opens his eyes and when he looks at Shirayuki and where she and his arms are at, he blushes like crazy and immediately lets go of her as she stands up still bright red as Raphael nervously tells his sister while he's still blushing, "Uh, sorry Yuki. I don't know why I did that." Shirayuki nervously smiles telling him, _'Guess you thought I was a big teddy bear or something.' _Before anymore could be said, another groan of pain from Casey snaps them out of it. They all rush outside not knowing that April appeared was coming into the room as she tiredly says, "Hey, did you all hear any-?" But when she notices that no one's in the room, she says to herself, "I'm guessing yes."

* * *

Back with our heroes, they all made it outside with Michelangelo zip-lining on a clothes line with his nunchuks and so do the others as Lunafire jumps out and they all see who has been doing the robberies: Harry and the nanobots robot. When our heroes see the robot, they are really confused as they draw their weapons and Lunafire starts growling as she turns Dragon Wolf as Leonardo asks his siblings then Donatello, "O…kay, what is that? Donnie?!" Donatello answers him still shocked, "Uh, insufficient data, boss." Shirayuki looks at the robot with awe telling Raphael, _'The robot may be scary, but I think it's cool! Char would love this!'_ Raphael grins at this, his arms around Yuki incident forgotten, but then looks back to the robot with a scowl as Harry screams in fear seeing the turtles, Shirayuki, and Lunafire as he says getting behind the robot, "AH! This can't be happening! Martians and a flying werewolf! And an ugly albino brat! Just when things are finally going my way! W-We get invaded! Don't let them take me, kid!"

Raphael and Shirayuki growled at the 'ugly albino brat' part as the robot is still angry as it punches the ground near them with its fists as our heroes get out of the way. Raphael quickly jumps into action trying to slash the robot with his sais but the robot stomps on the ground in front of him as Raphael back flips away. Michelangelo goes to kick the robot in the back, but the robot hits him away as Michelangelo flip lands near Donatello who's rooting through his duffel bag as Michelangelo asks his brother, "Shouldn't you be having an idea right about now?!" Donatello tells his brother as he grabs a blowtorch, "Hold that thought. Just keep him busy." Michelangelo tells his brother a little annoyed, "I knew you were gonna say that."

Michelangelo jumps back into action landing beside his brothers as Shirayuki goes to attack the robot with her winterbending as she makes a blade of ice covering her fans as she goes to slash it, but the robot flings her back making her hit Lunafire as the Dragon Wolf helps her up. Leonardo then prepares to hit it, but when the robot goes to punch him, Leonardo slides right underneath it's legs as Harry face palms at that. And once the robot's back was turned, Donatello appears using the blowtorch as he uses it to attack the back of the robot and the robot screams and squeals in pain with it's face turning to scared! Shirayuki can't help but think that she hates seeing it in pain for some reason as the scream gnaws into her soul.

The robot puts out the fire then has its angry face as it hits Donatello away from him as he hits the wall. Harry is loving all of this as he tells the robot, "Don't let them aliens, wolf and brat get ya, kid! Knock them flat!" The teenagers hear this as Leonardo runs over and asks him wanting to know answers, "What do you know about this?!" Harry starts to back away in fear as he yells to the robot just as Shirayuki jumps onto the shoulder of the robot to attack it, "Ah! Help! KID!" The robot then has its scared face on as it yells, "Daddy!" It makes a go for Harry as he grabs Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo as he throws them to the walls and the robot also grabs Shirayuki from it's shoulder only to scream in pain. Because when he pulled her off him, Shirayuki…tore off a piece of his metal like it was paper?!

But the robot still pulled her off and threw her into Raphael as the robot grabs Harry bridal style and leaves the alley just as April comes outside in her pajamas which consists of a pink t-shirt and blue shorts as she asks sounding startled, "What was that thing?!" Everyone starts to get up as Raphael helps Shirayuki whose holding her head in pain as he asks her, "You okay, Snow Princess?" Shirayuki nods telling him as she groans in pain, _'I think so, Raphie. But my head is killing me!'_ April then notices Casey groaning at the end of the alley as he tries to stand up, as April worryingly runs over to him and helps him up as she's clearly worried about him. She takes off Casey's mask as Casey asks her despite being in pain, "So uh, did I win?"

Shirayuki is fully up as everyone comes together as she feels something in her right hand moving so when she looks down, she sees a piece of metal from the robot that was ripped off somehow, but…IT WAS MOVING?! Shirayuki sees this as she throws it away nearly screaming as she clutches to Raphael's arm. Raphael looks at her shocked as Donatello picks up the piece of moving metal as he tells everyone, "Uh, guys? This stuff is moving!" Shirayuki growls telling Donatello, _'Yeah, no kidding! That thing scared the crud out of me! It felt like I was holding a snake!'_ Shirayuki then realized she was clutching Raphael's arm and immediately lets go turning away and twiddles her fingers in embarrassment. Shirayuki also goes back to thinking how she pulled the metal off the robot like it was paper, and starts looking at her hand as she also thinks about what she saw and felt in the metal.

They all go back inside as April patches Casey up with bandages as Donatello puts the metal underneath a microscope and starts to focus it figuring out what causes it to move. Lunafire is busy eating the last slices of pizza from earlier as Shirayuki starts petting her trying not to look at Raphael. First she slept on him with their arms wrapped around each other, then she clutched his arm in fright?! What was going on with her? She didn't want her feelings to be known about him just yet, but it was like something was trying to make her get together with him already. So she's going to try and get her feelings under control before she does something she might regret. Raphael on the other hand is equally shocked. He had a hold on her when they were asleep and he didn't know it. Just what the shell is going on with him?!

Donatello finally sees what's making the metal moves as he tells everyone, "Whoa! Definitely something you don't see everyday!" Michelangelo then asks his brother, "What did you find?" Donatello moves to the side and lets his brother look in the microscope and as Michelangelo looks in, he shudders asking Donatello, "Ew, what are they?!" He sees all of the microscopic bug like nanobots through the microscope as Donatello tells everyone, "Nanobots. Microscopic robots all working together in perfect harmony." Raphael then asks Donatello out of concern, "Are they dangerous?" Donatello tells him, "Their moving randomly, probably when they were cut off from the main group they became mindless, unmotivated."

Michelangelo then makes a funny as he tells Donatello jokingly, "Oh! Like when Raph goes solo! Or what happened when we were asleep! He becomes mindless, unmotivated and he got all clingy to Snow White!" Raphael growls at that and hits him upside the head hard as his brother groans in pain but Raphael is blushing a little and so does Shirayuki. He calms down and asks Donatello, "Speaking of mindless, did that thing seem kind of lost to any of ya?" Shirayuki's eyes become wide a little as she tells her brothers, _'Now that you mention it, they way it screamed earlier? It was heart wrenching! It was like it was alive! And it was stuck to that man like superglue!' _Michelangelo then realizes that as he tells his siblings, "Yeah, it was like a little kid. Probably around the same age that Yuki was when we first met her."

Leonardo then asks Shirayuki, "That's not the only thing weird. Tenshi, how did you rip off that metal so easily?" Shirayuki shrugs her shoulders telling him, _'I don't know. When I grabbed the metal, I didn't know I ripped it off like paper. But when I touched it, I saw and felt bits of earth in it.'_ Donatello has a thinking face on him as he tells her, "Well, metal can be purified. Usually, the trace amount of earth still present in metal is so minuscule, that it goes undetected. But, remember when you sensed April was in trouble a few weeks ago? I think if you use that, you could be able to locate those small fragments of earth in metal, target them and utilize them to bend the metal parts. In other words, this new skill could be called…metalbending." They all look at him shocked as Leonardo tells Shirayuki, "Seriously Yuki, I hope that's all of it." Lunafire scoffs at this as Shirayuki shrugs her shoulders saying, _'Sorry Leo, but I don't think it's gonna end.'_

Donatello looks through the microscope once more as he sees the nanobots multiplying as he tells everyone, "Uh-oh. It's reproducing itself. Each nanobot makes a copy of itself. And the copies make copies, this thing could really become unstoppable!" Leonardo walks over and makes his fist hit his hand telling Donatello, "Then we stop it now! Is there any way to trace this thing?" Donatello has a thinking face on him once more as he tells Leonardo, "The nanobots have a unique power signature. I think the tracker in the Battle Shell can get a lock on it." Michelangelo then asks his brother, "And when we find Robo-Boy? Then what?!" Shirayuki also asks, _'Even though I thought the robot looked cool and sounded cute, we can't let it run rampant through the city with that guy.'_

Donatello tells him, "As much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology, it does seem to be susceptible to extreme heat." He proves it by using his blowtorch to destroy the nanobots in the metal. Donatello also tells Shirayuki, "We can also put them into suspended animation through extreme cold. Here's another slide with the nanobots. Try to see if it works." Donatello puts another slide with the nanobots under the microscope and Shirayuki freezes it as Donatello looks through the microscope as he sees the nanobots frozen stiff as he tells everyone, "Yep, that worked out well." They all get ready to leave as Raphael tells his siblings, "So, what are we waitin' for?!" Leonardo then tells Lunafire, "Lunafire, you stay here. Just in case they decided to come back." She nods and goes to lay down by the corner. Raphael stays behind to talk to Casey as the others start to leave as Casey tries to stand up and help but he groans in pain as April tells him, "You aren't going anywhere, mister. You wait right here until I get some more bandages."

April leaves as Raphael tells him, "You wouldn't be milking this boo-boo thing wouldja, Case?" Casey then tells him with a smirk, "Maybe. But show a little concern, shell-for-brains. At least I have a chance to get someone." Raphael scoffs at him telling him, "You owe us one, pal." Casey nods at this telling him as Raphael walks away, "Definitely."

* * *

Back with Harry and the robot, they made it back to the dumpster, their hangout where all their stolen goods are at as Harry sits in an old recliner chair as he starts laughing and tell the robot as it looks up from looking at the purple tulip still in the secret compartment of it's hand at him, "Man, that was something! Those space aliens or whatever, and that werewolf and albino brat…But you saved me kid, you saved me! You're a stand-up guy, ya know that? I'm proud of ya!"

The robot's face turns to the happy face as Harry then suspects something as he asks the robot, "Hey, do ya think that maybe those freaks came from the same place you're from? Wherever that is, do you think maybe their here to take you back?" The robot's face goes to sad face as Harry then tells it, "No, I wouldn't like that either. Maybe it's time for us to blow out of town." All of a sudden, Harry and the robot hear the gates being torn off as Harry asks him, "Wait, ya hear that? I think it might be those freaks coming to get ya! You take care of them and I'll hide." The robot nods as Harry hides as the robot waits for them to find him.

* * *

Back with our heroes, they found the signal of the nanobot's power as they charge into the junkyard breaking down the gates with the Battle Shell. They get out once they get far enough and see all of the stolen goods as Leonardo tells everyone, "Look at all of this stolen stuff." Shirayuki nods as she tells everyone, _'They've been busy.'_ Donatello still has his tracking machine as he's starting to get annoyed as he tells his siblings, "Where is that thing?! The locator says it should be right here." Michelangelo starts to shiver as he tells everyone, "I know it's been used before, guys. But I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Out of nowhere, the robot appears out of the garbage and comes out to fight them as our heroes move away with their weapons drawn.

The robot's face turns to angry as it lets out a scream as it makes it's arms stretch out to grab all of the mechanical garbage around it. The nanobots equip all of it to itself making it bigger and deadlier as the head of the robot is now a television showing it's angry face as it roars! The turtles and Shirayuki gather together as Michelangelo tells his siblings, "And now I'm getting an even badder feeling about this!" Shirayuki hits him upside the head telling him sarcastically with an angry look on her face with her eyes glowing violent blue in sign language, _'OH GEE, YOU THINK?!'_ Michelangelo laughs nervously at this telling her, "Sorry, my bad." The fight begins as Michelangelo asks his siblings, "Uh, guys? Anybody want to tell me how we're going to do this?!" Leonardo tells everyone, "Like we always do, together. Hit it so fast that it can't rebuild itself. NOW!"

All five teens jump into action with Shirayuki covers her whole arm in earth and makes a giant gauntlet and her metal fan coated in ice too as she goes to hit and slice the robot and so do her brothers as they try to attack it. Leonardo then goes and slices the robot's right hand off and gets away as the robot screams in pain of his right hand which has the tulip in it being gone as the nanobots are in rage from this. The robot finds its hand and sees the compartment open and the tulip is still inside it and touches it as the nanobots are able to reattach the hand and closes the compartment again to protect the tulip.

Shirayuki also notices the tulip in the robot's severed hand as it's reattaching it in shock and confusion knowing it's the one Charlotte said was taken from the shop when it was robbed and wonders why the robot has it? The robot then goes back to attack as it then grabs Michelangelo and holds him up and hangs him by his foot as the turtle is upside down as Michelangelo is starting to get scared and the robot makes it arm spin getting the young turtle dizzy! Shirayuki gulps at this as she tells Raphael,_ 'Man, am I thankful that's not me!'_

Raphael nods telling her, "You and me both, Snow Princess." Donatello comes running out of the Battle Shell to get his blow torch as he yells to his younger brother, "I'm coming, Mikey!" Michelangelo yells to his brother, "Make it quick! I'm gonna hurl! Literally!" Donatello leaps on a mountain of trash to try and blowtorch the robot, but the robot hits him making Donatello hit the ground as Raphael and Shirayuki help him up as Donatello says mixed with awe and shock, "It's fast!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes telling him, _'That may be true, but that's not a good thing at all, Donnie!'_ Michelangelo is then flung onto a mountain of trash with both nunchuks still in his hands and falls to the ground as he tells his siblings, "So, I'm gonna say that plan didn't go so well." The robot gets ready to attack once more as Donatello asks his siblings, "Plan B?"

Leonardo then tells Shirayuki, "Yuki, Ice Time!" Shirayuki nods as she runs to the robot and makes the water appear and blasts it toward the robot legs, making it freeze up. The robot starts screaming as it gets angry and it hits Shirayuki making her fall and lose her control of the water and ice as it melts. Raphael quickly helps her up as Leonardo tells everyone, "Quick! In the Battle Shell!" Everyone runs to the armored car and they all get inside as everyone gets in their seats as Michelangelo gets in to drive the car as he starts driving just as the robot tries to grab it. Shirayuki tells her brothers, _'Sorry, guys!'_

Donatello then tells her, "It's okay, Yuki. You did your best." As our heroes try to get away from the robot, Harry cheers the robot on. The robot catches up to the Battle Shell and grabs it with one hand as Michelangelo tries to get the truck out of its grip by driving harder but the robot starts punching the side of the Battle Shell to break in as Donatello, Raphael and Shirayuki fall to the floor as Donatello yells at Michelangelo, "Faster, Mikey! It's tearing us apart!" It's true, the nanobots in the robot are even trying to grab all of the metal on it as the youngest turtle tells Donatello with a ridiculous accent, "I'm giving her all she's got, Cap'n! She cannot take no more!"

Leonardo then tells Raphael and Shirayuki, "Raph, Yuki! Cycle time!" Raphael scoffs as he and Shirayuki get to their bikes as he puts his helmet on and says, "Sure, we always get the crazy stuff!" Shirayuki gets her helmet on as she and Raphael gets on their bikes as the mute teenagers tells Raphael, _'Yeah, but we also get the fun stuff too!'_ Raphael chuckles at this as they both start up the motorcycles as Leonardo tells them, "Keep it busy until we're in position!" And with that, both motorcycles burst out of the back doors as they go above the robot causing it to be surprised and let go of the Battle Shell as Michelangelo drives it away. The motorcycles land on the ground as both Shirayuki and Raphael go to distract the robot by driving in circles as Shirayuki makes the ground attack it with earth pillars as the robot screams in annoyance and Rapahel and Shirayuki drive over to a compactor.

Once the robot got in front of it, Leonardo tells Michelangelo in the Battle Shell, "Now, Mikey! Ramming speed!" Michelangelo floors it as Harry yells to the robot, "NO! Look out, kid!" But it was too late as the Battle Shell hits the robot making it land in the converter as it screams and gets squished into a cube as it loses power. Raphael and Shirayuki drive next to the Battle Shell and parked it as Raphael winces at this as he tells his siblings, "Yeowch! Looks like that did it!" Shirayuki nods telling him, _'Yeah, it sure did. There's no way it can come back from this.' _Michelangelo pokes his head out as he tells his siblings, "Yeah, he's flat broke! You know what? I'm gonna stop with the puns." The robot then starts back up as the nanobots make it rise up again as the two turtles and Shirayuki look at it shocked as Michelangelo tells his siblings nervously, "Seriously! They always come back to bite you!" Shirayuki nods scared and says, _'And kill you!'_

* * *

The robot gets out as everyone drives away as Harry cheers out loud that the robot made it out. The robot goes back to chase the teenagers and back in the Battle Shell, Leonardo asks Donatello, "How fast can you get into position?!" Donatello answers just before jumping out of the Battle Shell, "Consider me already there!" When he jumped out, he makes a run for it in order for Plan C to work as the Battle Shell takes a different turn as the robot decides to follow Raphael and Shirayuki. They both notice the robot coming after them as Raphael asks Leonardo through the intercom, "Leo, tell us ya got a Plan C! We're really hoping ya got one!" Leonardo then answers him looking at an electromagnet and blast-furnace straight ahead, "Plan C at 12 o'clock!"

Donatello gets inside the crane with the electromagnet as the robot gets closer to the two motorcycle riding teenagers until Donatello snags the robot with the electromagnet pulling it up into air and onto the magnet. As the robot became stuck to the magnet, Shirayuki notices the purple tulip in it's hand falling out of it's protective compartment to the ground and goes to pick it up and looks at it, seeing that it had become pretty damaged from all the nanobots building and the fighting. Harry notices the robot is now stuck on the magnet as he gets off the mountain of trash and yells to the robot, "No! Kid! Are you alright?!"

The response was the robot screaming in pain as it tries to get off and when Donatello is moving the crane toward the blast-furnace. Even though Harry used the robot for robbing places, he can't help but care about it as it yells out to the robot, "Hang on, kid! Daddy's coming!" Harry then starts running to the small control box at the bottom of the crane as he opens it and pulls down the switch turning off the crane, but…it did more than that. Not only did it shut down the electromagnet, but it caused the nanobots robot to fall into the blast-furnace as it screams!

Shirayuki gasps at this feeling sorry for the robot as she clutched the damaged tulip in her hands to her chest. But when the robot fell, Raphael had a flashback of when Shirayuki was pulled into the water all those years ago. He looks at her and saw her sadness of seeing the robot done in thanks to that man. He gets a little upset at that, knowing how that feels.

Harry on the other hand, gets over the blast-furnace and freaks out! He goes to make sure the robot is okay. The big robot raises a hand out of the furnace saying it's final word, "Da…ddy!" It's hand sinks into the furnace as Harry drops to it's knees and Shirayuki looks like she's about to cry as Raphael walks over and puts an arm around her and hugs her. Shirayuki turns to face him to try and hide her tears from him but also tightens her grip on the tulip. Raphael rubs her back as he calms her down knowing that this is scaring her and making her feel sad. The blast-furnace closes up as Harry picks up the only other thing remaining from the robot besides the tulip Shirayuki now had, a happy smile theater mask. Harry picks it up as he starts crying and says to himself as he also starts sobbing, "I can't believe you're gone! My one real lucky break, and I broke ya! I…I'm…I'm sorry!"

Police cars start coming probably from someone called reporting weird noises. All five teenagers leave in the Battle Shell after gathering their weapons and motorcycles. Donatello is driving with Leonardo in the passenger seat and everybody else in the back with Shirayuki sitting next to Raphael with his arm around her as she's looking at the damaged purple tulip in her hands. Michelangelo then tells his siblings, "You know, I feel kind of bad for the little bot." Raphael asks him incredulously, "'Little'?" Michelangelo then tells him, "You know, he was kind of like a little kid." Shirayuki nods at this as she looks up from the tulip and tells her brothers, _'Yeah, he didn't know what he was doing, maybe things could've ended differently for that little guy if he had ended up with someone better then some street thug. Someone who could've taught him right from wrong, someone like us.'_

Everyone nods at this and Leonardo then says, "Yes, it is very unfortunate for how things went for it. But are you okay Tenshi? I can't help but think that something else about this is bothering you." Shirayuki looks at him for a moment as her other brothers are wondering the same thing and she answers them while looking back down at the tulip in her hands _'It's just...I feel really lucky, you know? That Master Splinter was the one who found me. If it had been anyone else, I could have ended up being just like that robot…. or worse.' _All the brothers sit in silence for a moment taking in and thinking about what Shirayuki just said and Raphael growls a little at that and tightens his hold around her telling her, "Like shell that would ever happen!"

The other brothers nod at this too as Donatello tells his siblings, "Yeah, but you are right Yuki, it's too bad he had such a rotten parent. It really is a good thing we all have Master Splinter, huh?" Everyone agrees with this as everyone reaches the 2nd Time Around store. Everyone gets outside as Leonardo tells his siblings, "Either way, I'm just glad the fighting is over." They all go inside only to see April and Casey fighting and yelling as Casey yells at April, "Take care of me?! I only got hurt because I was savin' you!" April then yells at him angrily, "Oh, so you think I need saving, is that it?!" Casey then yells at her, "You twist around everything I say! Hah, women!" Then April yells at him, "Why of all the myopic, idiotic…" April stops as Casey tells her while accidentally knocking down an antique vase, "Geez, how can you even talk if you won't speak English?!"

April then tells him to watch the antiques as they all continue yelling at each other. Shirayuki and the teenagers hear growling/whimpering to see Lunafire covering her ears with her paws as she's hating this. Lunafire smells Shirayuki and barks happily as she runs over to her and licks her cheek as Shirayuki pets her as the mute teenager tells her brothers, _'This my brothers, is called a lover's quarrel. They might end up together. So we might want to leave them alone right now.' _All brothers agree with this as they all leave. Before they left, Raphael said, "Good thing I won't end up like that if I ever get a girl." Shirayuki immediately blushes at this but hides it as she tells Raphael, _'I hope so.'_ Raphael looks at her confused, but shrugs it off as all five teens and Lunafire leave for home.

When they got back, the family told Master Splinter what had happened including Shirayuki's new power of metalbending. Their father was just thankful they all made it back home safe and sound. Shirayuki looks at the tulip in her hands and can't help but still feel upset about the robot's fate. She then tells her family she wishes to be alone for awhile and they all agreed knowing how much this event tonight affected her. The mute teenager goes to her room and once she's inside, she looks at the tulip and decided awhile ago that she was going to nurse it back to health using her plantbending. The problem though, is what will she do with it after it was back to full health again. She thought about keeping it, but something inside her told her she should give it back to Charlotte as soon as it was better. After all, it was originally Charlotte's in the first place as she grew and cared for it herself as she herself grew and cared for her own plants, minus the plantbending.

But what confused her the most, is why the robot took it in the first place and what was so special about it that the robot always kept it close to it? Shirayuki shrugs her shoulders realizing that these questions might never be answered with the robot gone. But she can't help but feel that one day, it might come back. So she starts getting to work on saving the tulip. The mute teenager then wonders if any other weird adventures will happen?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Why are all of the teenagers laughing and having fun? What's causing a power outage? Why are all of the black robbed ninja's trying to steal a very weird sword? What's Donatello's newest invention? Why is Master Splinter scared of the black robbed ninjas? And what are these ninja's trying to get in the river? Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapter 7: Darkness on the Edge of Town!


	7. Chapter 7 Darkness on the Edge of Town

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Again, this is pretty long. Also, everybody, I was called in for my job earlier last week and WolfWitchHuntress1318 has been busy with her life. Luckily, my job was only for a few days. So, I want you all to know that if I get called in for my job and if chapters don't come out on Monday, I apologize greatly in advance if chapters aren't out by Monday. And also, starting after this chapter, all future chapters of TMNT Avatar will be split into two parts. So for The Way of Invisibility and future chapters will be split into two parts from here on out.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 7: Darkness On the Edge of Town

Voice-Over Intro:

Donatello: My name is Donatello, and right now I'm learning just how long my sister's Dragon Wolf and I can hold our breath without one of her air bubbles. That vibrocannon is seriously messing up the East River, if this keeps up, the whole South Street Seaport could go crumbling into the water. I'd be fascinated by the technology, if Lunafire and I weren't otherwise occupied.

_As Donatello says this, we see him and Lunafire swimming in the East River with Donatello wearing a strange pair of goggles with three green eyes. They emerge from the water after they both crash with Donatello's mechanical flying wind-glider in the water. They get on the pier and Donatello turns on his night vision goggles as he sees a big vibrocannon being shot in the water by some weirdly dressed men as they search for something as the Seaport is crumbling. Donatello and Lunafire look a little more until two black robed ninjas from earlier appear on top of them as they attack!_

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

It's been about a couple of days since our hero's defeated the giant robot that was controlled by nanobots. Shirayuki has gotten over what happened, but she cannot forget the adventure. She even decided to call the creature Nano, short for Nanobots. And she was able to fix the tulip until it was back to normal. Shirayuki gave the tulip back to Charlotte a few days later and she was so happy to have it back. But for some reason, Charlotte's been acting weird the day after she got it back. She keeps looking at Shirayuki weirdly as if something was wrong, and even started to ask her about how her family was doing more so then usual. The girls also heard what happened with the robberies from the police.

They were a little weirded out from what Harry told the police, but they believed it nonetheless. Heck, even Charlotte remained quiet about the whole thing. It's almost as if she knew about the whole thing. It made Shirayuki a bit uneasy but she let it go, thinking she's getting paranoid. The girls are still worried that something like that might happen again. But Shirayuki won't let that happen again. They also told her they saw Shirayuki helping out at the antique store. So the mute teenager told them, that she and her family were helping a friend they just met get her shop ready. Which of course, that was true.

Raphael is still confused of what happened during that day with Shirayuki. And she still has trouble figuring out what to do about her feelings of Raphael. So she came to a decision, she would tell him on her birthday, on December 15. She has also been doing well with more waterbending and practicing more earthbending and a lot more practicing with metalbending. Master Splinter was in awe and shock when she demonstrated it. He had no idea metal could be bended like what she did, but he knew now. So he decided that Shirayuki would do more Hung Gar training and practice her metalbending and earthbending more. Lunafire has watched Shirayuki practice more and more with her bending and has remained quiet, almost as if she knows something.

Today on this day, in the sewers, the boys and Shirayuki are having fun on this night. And doing what exactly? Extreme sports. Michelangelo has a skateboard, Raphael has on inline skates, Donatello has a foldaway bike and Leonardo has a foldaway kick scooter. And Shirayuki? There's only one extreme sport for her: Extreme figure ice skating. In a tunnel that leads to their new home, Michelangelo is shredding on his skateboard as he exclaims to the turtles and mute sister behind him, "He is the Alpha-Dog, the Thrash-Meister, the undisputed God of the Half Pipe!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes at this as Michelangelo makes two flips in the tunnel as he yells for joy. Then Raphael skates on his inline skates as Shirayuki smirks at this knowing Raphael is having a fun time as he yells to Michelangelo, "Who needs Half Pipe, bro? When you've got full pipe!"

Raphael skates over the tunnel as he goes in a circle from the floor to the ceiling as he yells for joy. Shirayuki, wanting to be a part of the action, uses her winterbending to make a trail for her ice skating as she gets to where Raphael and Michelangelo are and as she skates, she tells her two brothers with a smirk, _'Who needs pipe when you have your own ice skating path?!'_ Shirayuki zooms past them as she continues skating and the makes a triple axel and a quadruple axel!

Shirayuki is wearing a somewhat sparkly blue dress that has an ice-blue sparkly long-sleeved lace shirt underneath the dress, a black bodice that has straps that had lightly sparkled snowflake designs on it, a belt around her waist, black spandex shorts, white tights, black ankle-high laced-up boots with ice-skating blades that Shirayuki had made out of ice with her winterbending and there are alternating and vertically striped colors of the skirt part that were completely lightly sparkled includes black, dark blue and light blue. Her hair, today was styled in a high wavy ponytail. Raphael looks at that in shock as Michelangelo yells, "Whoo-hoo! Go sis!" Shirayuki smiles as the three make their way out of the tunnel and into their home as Leonardo and Donatello appear behind them. Donatello appears on his bike as he and Leonardo on his scooter, zooms into the house.

Donatello rides onto a ramp and he's in the air as he exclaims, "Going for amplitude!" Donatello makes the front wheel spin in the air as he lands on the floor as he keeps on going. Then Leonardo speeds up to the ramp as he's in the air as he makes the scooter spin in the air and he grinds on the table with the scooter as he yells to his siblings, "Going for grinditude! Whoo!" He lands on the floor and continues as their all riding on the floor as Shirayuki makes a layback spin. All the boys whoop and holler having fun as Shirayuki makes an ice trail loop-de-loop as she skates on it going in a loop-de-loop, While this was going on, Master Splinter and Lunafire walked out of the kitchen as Master Splinter is carrying a tray of tea with a cup and bowl and four blueberry muffins that Shirayuki made for everyone yesterday.

Master Splinter and Lunafire are heading to the TVs so they can watch their soap operas. Leonardo zooms by them as he tells his father and Dragon Wolf pet who stopped, "Excuse me, guys." Master Splinter had just set his tray down on the little table as Donatello appears on his bike and as he jumps over his father and Lunafire, he tells them, "Heads up, guys! I mean down!" They do so and just as he finished pouring a cup and a bowl of tea, Raphael zooms up to them on his skates but Master Splinter and Lunafire jumped away and as Raphael zooms by them as he tells them, "Nice recovery, guys!" Master Splinter sighs annoyed by this, knowing he can barely get any peace thanks to his sons. He goes to grab a muffin from the tray but Michelangelo swipes it telling him, "Thanks, sensei!"

Both Master Splinter and Lunafire are annoyed of this. But Shirayuki zooms up to Michelangelo hitting him upside the head as he groans in pain and Shirayuki swipes the muffin. She skates on her ice path to Master Splinter and Lunafire as she tells him giving him back the muffin with a smile, _'Here you go, Father.'_ Lunafire growls in appreciation as Master Splinters tells his daughter, "Thank you, Shirayuki. Always considerate." Shirayuki smiles as she joins her brothers once more in their tricks. She loved how all of their tricks were something from the BMX. Heck, her friend Samantha could give Michelangelo a run for his money! As the boys are riding around the place along with being on the ramps and Shirayuki skating around, all of her brothers yell, "EXTREME GREEN!" She can't help but smile at that, glad that her brothers are having fun.

Master Splinter and Lunafire sigh at this as they go to the couch. Shirayuki then makes a new path on her ice while on the one she's on, as she goes to jump on the new path with a quadruple spin, she jumps and spins where she's above Raphael and just as she gets close to the path, suddenly all the power is gone as the whole room is pitch black! Shirayuki gasps at this as she loses balance and falls onto something hard as all her brothers hit each other with groans as their extreme sports equipment fell as the power went out. Shirayuki groans at this as Michelangelo tells Donatello, "Nice wiring job, Don!" Donatello then tells his siblings, "I guarantee it's not my wiring! Maybe it's a blackout." Michlangelo then tells him then to his siblings, "Maybe. Now, can one of you get your foot off my shell?!" Shirayuki starts to try and get up, but she then feels something heavy on her. And she feels she's on the ground and something gripped her shoulders.

Wait a minute. If she's on the ground, and her two youngest brothers aren't on her, then who is?! Master Splinter has a candle and Lunafire lights it with her flame to reveal Michelangelo and Leonardo on the ground, Donatello on a ramp and Raphael…on top of Shirayuki?! Shirayuki and Raphael look at each other shocked and confused as Shirayuki realized something, Raphael must have caught her somehow. She smiles at this, but then she smirks as she pulls out her right hand and tells him in sign language, _'Looks like the weapon is on the other belt, eh Raphie?'_ Raphael blushes hard at this as he immediately gets up and turns away as he tells her, "W-whatever. J-just be careful next time, okay?" Shirayuki smiles at this, glad that he cares enough as Leonardo then tells Master Splinter, "Keep that flame away from Mikey, Master Splinter. He scarfed down a whole chili pizza for dinner."

Shirayuki gags at this and Lunafire and Raphael can't help but laugh at that as Raphael helps Shirayuki up as Master Splinter tells them, "Clearly, there is a power failure. I suggest you all go investigate and see if it can be fixed." Everyone nods as Michelangelo tells Master Splinter, "We're all over it!" Michelangelo grabs his skateboard and starts to carry it as Raphael pushes the wheels of his skates back in the shoes. Donatello and Leonardo fold their scooter and bicycle up and put them in their belts.

And Shirayuki makes her ice paths become water and back into the little pool and then she waves her hand over her skates making the ice blades vanish and making her skates ordinary boots again. Master Splinter then tells his children as they all leave for the surface, "And hurry up! Lunafire and I do not wish to miss our program." After Shirayuki had made a quick change from her ice-skating outfit into her ninja gear, they make it outside as they all get onto a water tower. They look all around the city as Leonardo tells his siblings, "You know, I don't think Splinter meant we should investigate this far."

Raphael then tells Leonardo with a smirk, "You can never be too thorough. Especially when it comes to topside time." Shirayuki nods as she tells Leonardo, _'Yeah. It's better that we investigate as much as we can.'_ Donatello then looks around as he tells his siblings, "This whole side of town is dark. A sub-station must have gone out." Shirayuki smirks suddenly as she says, _'I'll betcha guys that my friend Char, just screamed after the power being gone. And Sam is busting her gut out laughing.' _Michelangelo starts laughing at that telling her, "That is so true!" Leonardo rolls his eyes as he then tells everyone, "Beside that, this isn't right. Shouldn't there be some emergency lights or something?" Raphael then tells Leonardo, "Yeah, it's totally dark down there." Michelangelo, Shirayuki, Donatello and Raphael then smirk as Michelangelo tells his siblings, "Which means, there's only one thing for us to do!"

All five teenagers then make their way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. They all decided to have some fun there with using their extreme sports equipment as Michelangelo and Raphael grind on a rail and Shirayuki, after making ice blades for her ninja shoes, makes another ice path while doing a cross foot spin and then a split jump. Leonardo, being the party pooper tells his siblings, "Hey guys, do you all really think we should be doing this? What if somebody sees us?" Raphael appears beside him telling him, "That's the beauty of it, Leo. No one can see us. It's pitch black." Michelangelo agrees with a smile as he tells Leonardo, "Get with the program Leo. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to session some surface terrain." Shirayuki nods as she tells Leonardo, _'Besides, we only get practice in the sewers. We also need practice up here too when we can.'_

Donatello appears beside them as he points to the top of the Museum as he tells everyone, "Hey, check this out!" They all look up to see the black-robed ninjas they fought weeks ago breaking into the museum by climbing to the top! The teenagers hide as Michelangelo asks his siblings, "Didn't we fight these clowns once before?" Donatello then tells his siblings, "Yeah, and we nearly got waxed." Raphael chuckles a bit as he asks his siblings, "Whose up for some payback?" Shirayuki brings out a metal fan as she opens it and flutters it towards her face as she says with a smirk, _'Time to kick some shell, boys!'_

* * *

Inside the museum, a bunch of black-robed ninjas find a strange white and gold sword inside a glass case. And it looks like their going to steal it. Most of them hide as two of the ninjas remain. One of the ninja's has a glass cutter as it cuts some of the glass into a circle and takes the piece out. Another one of the black robed ninjas puts on a metal glove and goes to grab the sword out of the case but is stopped by a shuriken that hits the case nearly missing the ninja's hand.

The teenagers appear as Leonardo was the one who threw the shuriken as he tells the ninjas, "Gift shop's on the first floor, boys. But they don't take kindly to shoplifters. And neither do we." One of the ninja's gets his weapon out and the other with the metal glove goes to get the sword in the case. But Raphael throws more shuriken at the ninja as they hit the case as Raphael tells that ninja, "Now before ya try to make off with the goods, ya might want ta consider a few things: One, you're outnumbered; Two, don't let the pretty faces fool you. Especially our sister's. We're tougher than we look!"

Shirayuki blushes at that comment and Leonardo and Donatello can't help but notice that. Donatello's known for the past couple of years that Shirayuki has had a crush on Raphael. After all, he's a good observer and a good listener. And Leonardo looks like he's starting to realize it too. More black robed ninjas appear as Michelangelo says getting scared, "And three, we're about to get our butts seriously hammered!" Shirayuki getting over her blush, pokes Michelangelo and tells him, _'Then stop whining and start fighting!'_ The black robed ninjas surround them as one of the ninja's spins its bo staff and goes to attack the teenagers but Leonardo counters by using his two katana blades by cutting the staff in half. But Leonardo is shocked as the black robed ninja makes two blades pop out of the cut halves of the staff!

The ninja goes to swing the blades at Leonardo, but luckily the blue masked turtle turns around making the blades hit his shell as they break apart and crumble. Leonardo smirks as he hits the ninja with his shoulder as the ninja hits another ninja. Leonardo sighs with relief as he says, "Whoo! Saved by the shell. I love being a turtle." Raphael being a show off with his now active inline skates tells his siblings as he spins around, "Hey, check it out! Blazing blades!" Shirayuki smirks at that as she makes her shoes ice skates again and starts making an ice path as she follows Raphael while telling him while fighting and taking out two ninjas while performing figure skating tricks, _'And check this out Raph! Ninja Battles on Ice!'_

Raphael laughs at this and tells her as she makes her way over to him, "Nice one, Snow Princess!" They then both skate together toward a ninja that's charging for them and just as the ninja swings their sword, Raphael and Shirayuki flips over him as the ninja's sword cuts a vase in half. Raphael laughs as he tells the ninja, "You break it pal, ya bought it!" Then Shirayuki tells Raphael in sign language, _'Which means they'll be flat out broke!'_

Raphael laughs again at that as they both continue skating as a ninja goes after them as Raphael tells his sister, "And speaking of 'buying it.' Snow Princess, you want to do the honors?" Shirayuki says with a smirk telling him, _'With pleasure, Raphie-boy.'_ Raphael moves on ahead as Shirayuki starts spinning around and in no time goes into a full scratch spin and she starts bringing her left leg up while still spinning. In one swift motion she does a back round-house kick while still spinning and hits the ninja dead on as the ninja is flung back from the force of the kick and hits a gong as it rings. Raphael laughs as he tells his sister as she slows down her spin and strikes an elegant pose with her fans when she stops, "Nice one. If I had four more fingers, I'd give ya a ten!" Shirayuki tells him with a smile, _'Thanks Raph. Now back to the action!'_

Donatello unfolds his bicycle and starts riding it toward one of the ninjas that's holding a bladed staff, Donatello does a wheelie on the ninja as he's flung onto a samurai armor on display. Another ninja is coming for him from behind, so Donatello grabs his bo staff from his shell and points it straight toward the ninja like a lance as he charges for him on his bike as he yells, "Charge!" The ninja gets hit in the stomach as he's flung onto a vase as it breaks. Michelangelo then goes to fight the ninjas while on his skateboard as he hits a ninja making it hit the other two ninjas near him as he yells excitedly, "Wa-hoo! Bowling for ninjas!" Michelangelo spins his nunchuks clearly having fun, but one of the black robed ninjas grabs him with a kusarigama by the arm with the chain part but as Michelangelo was being pulled, he jumps off his skateboard as it hits the ninja knocking him out.

Michelangelo gets himself free as he says to himself, "Way to pick up that spare." Michelangelo then tears off the red symbol from the ninja's outfit as he says to himself with a smile, "And a trophy to boot!" Leonardo is being surrounded and attacked by four ninjas as he calls out to his siblings, "A little help here?!" All of his brothers and sister go to help Leonardo as his brothers yell, "We're on it!" Leonardo tries to hold the ninjas back, but Shirayuki realizes something as she notices the different angles her brothers are heading towards Leonardo. So she quickly stops as all four ninjas get out of the way as all three brother hits Leonardo as they all end up in a dog pile. Shirayuki winces at this glad she didn't end up in it. The brothers start to get up as Michelangelo tells his siblings, "I sense a teamwork training session in our future! And how did you not end up in this Yuki?" Shirayuki scoffs as she tells him, _'Because I'm smart, Dopey.'_

The ninjas decide to leave as Leonardo tells his siblings, "Double time! Their getting away!" But as the ninja's escape, the ninja with the metal glove grabs the sword in the case. The ninja tries to leave but the teenagers are blocking his way. Raphael holds out his hand as he spins a sai in his other hand and tells the ninja threateningly, "Just put the sword back, Sparky, and we'll call it a draw!" The teenagers surround him as the ninja holds up the sword it stole as the sword suddenly lights up whitish blue crackling with weird energy and it lets out pulse waves knocking all five teenagers to the ground. The ninja although surprised, manages to escape. Michelangelo asks his siblings as they get up, "How about best two out of three?" Police sirens start appearing as Donatello rubs his head and asks his siblings, "What was that sword?"

Shirayuki groans telling her brothers, _'All I know is that sword gave me a major migraine.'_ Leonardo then tells his siblings, "Hold that thought. We gotta book." Everyone escapes as they grabbed their weapons and sports equipment while Raphael grabs hold of Shirayuki cause it looks like she's about ready to faint as they make their way home.

* * *

Back in the sewer home, the teenagers told Master Splinter and Lunafire of their battle and showed them the symbol from the uniform Michelangelo ripped earlier. Leonardo then asks Master Splinter, "What does this symbol mean, Master Splinter?" The rat sensei was unnaturally quiet as he saw this symbol as he finally tells his children, "Trouble." The teenagers shocked that their sensei may know about them. Master Splinter starts to go back into his room as Raphael asks him, "You know somethin' about these ninjas?! Where do they come from? And who do they work for?" Master Splinter stops walking as Michelangelo then asks him, "And what do they want with a magic sword?"

Donatello being the smart one, tells Michelangelo, "Nope, not magic. No offense to Yuki. But it's probably more like a self-perpetuating oscillation frequency generator." Michelangelo being confused along with his other brothers and Shirayuki, who is still feeling woozy from the sword's power attack, Michelangelo asks him, "In English, Einstein?" Donatello then sums thing down as he tells his brother, "It packs a shock wave that'll knock you flat on your shell." Shirayuki nods as she also says, _'And it gives you a major migraine. My head is still pounding from it.'_ Lunafire whimpers as she nudges her head on Shirayuki's shoulder clearly worried as her friend pets her calming her down. Master Splinter is about to enter his room as Raphael tells his siblings, "We've gotta go after these creeps!" Master Splinter turns around as he tells his children, "No. A wise ninja does not seek out an enemy that he or she does not fully understand."

But Leonardo tries to tell Master Splinter, "But sensei, Bushido demands that we fight for honor, justice and-!" Master Splinter interrupts him as he snaps telling his children, "Bushido also demands that you honor your Master's wishes. I will meditate upon this matter further. Good night." Master Splinter closes his doors as the teenagers groan at this as Michelangelo tells his siblings, "Under-grounded again." Donatello then has an idea as he snaps his fingers with a smile as he tells his siblings and Lunafire as he runs to his computer with the others following him, "Follow me!" He gets to the computer and as everyone surrounds him, he tells his siblings and Dragon Wolf, "There's more than one way to seek out your enemy." He goes to search through his computer as the others decide to patiently wait.

* * *

Back in the unknown building, the man in the strange kimono appears in a facing the black robed ninjas that work for him as he takes the top part of his kimono off revealing his chest. The four ninjas bow before him as his training session begins. One of the ninjas tries to attack him with his sword, but the man kicks him away as the ninja is flung back. Another ninja has a kusarigama and goes to attack him, but the chain part misses as the man does a couple of flips to get away as he kicks a ninja from behind him as the ninja hits another ninja. Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons and an accomplice of the man, brings in a sword covered in cloth on a pillow.

The man finishes off all of the four ninjas with kicks and punches, defeating them with ease and without breaking a sweat. The man puts back on the top part of his kimono as he asks Hun, "I trust you bring good news." Hun then bows before the man as the man takes off the cloth to reveal the gold and white sword that was stolen earlier. The man is awestruck as he grabs a hold of the sword and holds it up as he says, "The Sword of Tengu. Still just as potent. And after all these years!" The man then holds the sword near a glass case that has samurai armor inside as the sword glows. The man excitedly says, "And still able to locate other artifacts that shares its unique origin. Yes, this sword will help me track those that I have been hunting for all these years!" He puts the sword back on the pillow as he tells Hun, "Bring it to Tech Division. Tell them…proceed with Phase Two."

* * *

The next day, Shirayuki had just come back from work and she could still feel Charlotte looking at her weird. She still shook it off as paranoia. After all, Charlotte is always curious about her friends. Charlotte even asked Shirayuki how her family was doing. Shirayuki told her that they've been doing fine and that her family is just so busy sometimes. Charlotte told her she understood that, but Shirayuki still can't help but feel suspicious of Charlotte. But at least Shirayuki's friends are calming down from what happened with the nanobots robot. And the girls have started talking about the black-out last night. They were a little worried if it would happen again.

But still, Shirayuki has been worried about Master Splinter. She keeps thinking there's something he's not telling her and her brothers. But she'll let him tell her, her brothers and Lunafire when he's ready. And that's not all, Shirayuki has also been thinking about that sword that gave her a migraine. She's never been rendered weak before by anything. If that sword could make her feel sick, what would it mean if whoever was behind all this learned about her and just what the sword could do to her? She hopes that she never feels that kind of pain ever again. Today, Shirayuki is wearing a pair of denim jeans that has a white snowflake design on them, her Batman hoodie, a white T-shirt, and white tennis shoes. And her hair is in a low ponytail with a blue scrunchie.

Shirayuki sees her brothers doing what they normally do: Raphael beating up a dummy, Leonardo practicing his katas, Michelangelo reading his comics, watching TV and eating potato chips, and Donatello is on his computer. Lunafire is laying by the couch getting a nap in as Michelangelo looks back at Master Splinter's room as he asks his siblings, "What's up with the big cheese? He's been zoning in there all day." It's true. Training was actually canceled today. Leonardo then tells his siblings while practicing a kata, "It's that ninja symbol. It's got sensei all weirded out." Shirayuki tells Leonardo in her sign language, _'I agree. I've never seen him this freaked out before. I'm starting to get worried.'_ Raphael then yells/growls at his siblings as he kicks and punches the dummy, "Enough with this waiting around. I say we head top-side, kick ninja butt, take ninja names, and find out the whole ninja story for ourselves!"

Raphael then yells out in anger as he kicks off the dummy's head as it's off flying right into Michelangelo's potato chips. Michelangelo sees the head and is scared for a bit but then tells Raphael, "Whoa. Remind me never to get on your bad side, dude." Raphael then tells his youngest brother as he starts to walk out of the lair, "Too late." Leonardo blocks Raphael's way as he tells him, "Hang on, Raph. No one's going anywhere." Shirayuki then walks up in between them to prevent a fight she sensed was about to come up as she then tells Raphael, _'As much as I hate to admit it, Leo's right Raph. And besides, even if we could go after them, we don't know where they are at the moment.'_ As Raphael was about to respond to what she said, Donatello then calls out to his siblings and Lunafire as they approach him as Donatello tells them from his computer, "Hey, guys! Check this out! I hacked into the power company's computer system. It looks like there's another blackout down by the South Street Seaport."

Raphael then tells his siblings saying his own little joke, "I smell a rat, and I don't mean Splinter." Shirayuki then hugs Donatello telling him, _'Awesome, Donnie! Char would definitely like you!' _Donatello smiles at this glad for the praise, but blushes a little at the mention of Charlotte. You see even though the boys never met the girls, the guys liked how the girls sounded through the phone. Donatello liked Charlotte's voice, Michelangelo liked Sam's and Leonardo liked Madison's. With that, Shirayuki goes to change into her ninja gear, and after she comes back out ready to go. She, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello and Lunafire go to leave the lair but Leonardo tells them, "Hang on, guys. Splinter told us-!" Raphael interrupts him telling him, "Not to go after the ninjas. He didn't say anything about not investigating power failures."

Donatello smiles at this as he tells his siblings, "Excellent. I have a few new surveillance toys I want to test." Shirayuki nods telling him, _'I can't wait to see what new things you made, Donnie!'_ Donatello laughs a bit at this, glad that she's curious. Leonardo tries to call them back, but he sighs saying to himself as he decides to follow them, "Wait up! It's tough being the leader." He follows his siblings and Dragon Wolf, not noticing Master Splinter was watching them leave.

* * *

They get to the bridge as their all on top of it. Lunafire helped Shirayuki get on top of it as everyone notices the blackness all over. Raphael tells his siblings, "Total blackout. Just like last night." Lunafire growls out itching for a fight, but Shirayuki calms her down with a few pets as Donatello roots through his duffel bag as he tells his siblings and Dragon Wolf, "But this time, I came prepared." Donatello then brings out a pair of goggles that has three green eye slots and a communication device as Michelangelo swipes it from him as he puts it on and tells everybody, "Awesome. Total Turtle vision." Shirayuki hits him upside the head as Michelangelo groans in pain as she takes the goggles and gives them back to Donatello.

Donatello nodded his thanks to her as he puts the goggles on and he tells his siblings, "Night vision, actually." Shirayuki grins like the Chesire Cat as she tells him, _'Sweet!'_ Leonardo then asks Donatello, "How do we survey such a large area with just Lunafire?" Donatello being a showoff, tells Leonardo pulling something on his harness, "I came prepared for that too." Donatello pulls the switch on his harness and he immediately has a mechanical wind-glider! Donatello then tells everyone, "I've been dying to try this puppy!" Shirayuki grins like a Chesire Cat once more as she tells Donatello, _'Donnie, you need to make me a wind-glider when you get the chance!'_ Leonardo asks Donatello a little worried, "You mean you haven't tested it yet?!"

Michelangelo tells Leonardo as he gets out of the way, "Dude, how's he supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers?" Shirayuki nods telling Leonardo, _'Yeah. For once, Mikey's right. It wouldn't work out so well at all.' _Lunafire growls while nodding her head agreeing with this as she turns Dragon Wolf. Donatello then tells his siblings and Lunafire before flying off on his wind-glider, "We'll stay in touch via Shell Cell. I've worked out all of the theoretical aerodynamics. It's practically fool prooooofff!" Donatello runs off the top and flies on the wind as he yells and whoops for joy as Lunafire follows flying behind him as Raphael and Shirayuki look over the edge to make sure he's okay as Raphael asks everyone, "But is it Don-proof?" Shirayuki shakes her head telling him before grinning real big, _'I hope so. Remember when I said we got the fun stuff during our battle with the robot? I changed my mind. Donnie gets the fun stuff.'_ Raphael laughs at that telling her, "I think you're right about that, Snow Princess."

* * *

In the sky, Donatello is trying to get control of the hang-glider as Leonardo nearly yells into the com, "Don? Don?!" Donatello moves the hang-glider up with help from Lunafire as he tells Leonardo and his family, "I'm okay. No problem. I just forgot to compensate for the wind track of my bo staff." Donatello and Lunafire continue flying until they see the Seaport and something strange. They see a vibrocannon on a platform as the cannon is launching a beam into the water of the river as if the controllers of the cannon are looking for something.

Donatello then tells his siblings on the com, "Guys? We're picking up something strange down on the river." Leonardo then asks, "What is it?" Donatello then tells him, "It looks like their searching for something under the water." Donatello and Lunafire flies near the beam as Leonardo asks him, "Who's searching?" Donatello takes a look through his night vision goggles as he tells Leonardo, "It's our ninja buddies again. They look like techies though. And they have that sword they stole rigged up to some kind of cannon."

Donatello then tells his family, "We're over Pier 16." Leonardo then tells him through the com, "We're there." Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Shirayuki start making their way to the pier. Donatello and Lunafire get closer to the beam as he tells his family, "We're going in for a closer…look!" Out of nowhere, when they got near the beam, it messed up their balance as Donatello screams and Lunafire howls in fear as they lose control as Donatello exclaims in his com device, "Mayday, mayday! We're going down!" They both crash into the water with the wind-glider damaged. His brothers and sister try to contact him with Leonardo asking, "Don! Can you hear me?! Say something, bud!" Shirayuki starts biting her nails in worry, hoping nothing bad happened to Donatello and Lunafire.

After what seems like hours, Donatello and Lunafire burst out of the water as the turtle tells everyone on the com device, "Man! That water stinks! And this is from a turtle and a Dragon Wolf who live in the sewers!" Lunafire growls agreeing with that as everyone bursts out with smiles as the three brothers yell in joy and Shirayuki sign languages in joy glad that Donatello and Lunafire are alive, "YES!/_YES!"_ With that, the three turtles, and Shirayuki make their way through the pier as Leonardo sees the cannon as he tells Donatello through the Shell Cell, "We have a visual on the cannon. And we only see two guys." Shirayuki then feels vibrations beneath her feet of quick footsteps as she gets her brother's attention by telling them, _'We're not alone. Ninjas are all around us.'_ Ninjas appear on ships nearby as they surround the teenagers and Lunafire, as Michelangelo tells everyone, "I hate it when she's right!"

So Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael and Shirayuki get their weapons out as the boys yell, "Let's Turtleize them!" Shirayuki grins like a Chesire Cat once again as she says in her mind, 'Time to kick some butt!' The teenagers rush into battle beating the ninjas as Leonardo kicks some of the ninjas as he hops onto one of the ships and kicks a ninja off of it. Shirayuki uses her metal fans to summon the water from the air as she throws the water at them making them into water whips knocking them away.

* * *

Back with Donatello and Lunafire, they makes it onto the pier until two ninjas jump them from above, but Donatello knocks them back with his bo staff. He uses his staff to land on a ship and goes to fight more of the ninjas and Lunafire follows. Raphael is climbing on the rope ladder of the ship to attack the ninjas on the sail. One of the ninjas on the sail has a scythe and cuts off the rope ladder making Raphael fall. Out of nowhere, Shirayuki appears on the water and makes it rise up and she grabs Raphael stopping his fall. Raphael looks up to her and smiles, telling her, "Thanks, Yuki!" She nods with a smile and then gets angry as the same two ninjas on the sail come onto the floor as Raphael gets angry as well.

While this was going on the two techies on the platform are still searching for something in the water, but it looks like they found it. One of the techies talks on a com device on his wrist, "We found what we're looking for. Bring in aerial support!" Back with the teenagers, Michelangelo is on the shop as well spinning his nunchuks as he keeps moving back as he jokingly tells the ninjas that are surrounding him in a pirate accent, "Avast ye scurvy seadogs! Argh! Shiver me timbers! Blow me down!" His back hits the wall as he's trapped. He then tells the ninjas hoping they'll stop, "Okay, about that 'blow me down' part…" The ninja's go to attack him, but out of nowhere, a sail falls on the ninjas as Michelangelo looks up to see Leonardo on wooden part that was holding up the sail, showing he cut the sail off as Michelangelo tells him, "Thanks, bro!"

A helicopter appears over the area where the cannon is hitting the water as a hook grabs it pulling it up. Lunafire suddenly perks her ears up and growls angrily as Donatello sees this as he asks her, "What's wrong Lunafire? Do you sense something's happening to Yuki?" Lunafire nods as he tells her, "Then go on ahead and help her! I'll take care of these goons." Lunafire nods as she goes to find Shirayuki. As this happens, Shirayuki is facing against two ninjas.

Two of them have kusarigamas as one of them throws the chain part and bounds both of her hands together as she growls at him but she fails to notice the other ninja throwing the chain part around her legs as her legs get bound together and she falls over the ledge nearly screaming in shock! She's hung upside down by the chains the other ninja drops onto the other level of the ship as hold the scythe part of the kusarigama up as he's about to cut her! Shirayuki gulps nervously and scared as she can't escape. The ninja holding her in place doesn't know of the snarling beast behind him and the ninja on the other level doesn't know of the other snarling beast behind him.

The ninja on the floor is then poked from behind as the ninja turns around and receives a hard right hook to the face knocking him out cold, as Raphael was the one who hit him as he snarls out, "No one…NO ONE…hurts my girl!" Shirayuki is stunned at this as the other snarling beast is revealed to be Lunafire as she attacks the ninja that was holding Shirayuki in place as the chain untangles from her legs and Raphael catches her in a bridal hold. Shirayuki looks up to him and blushes big time with her heart racing at this and the fact that Raphael called her 'his girl' but hides it as Raphael sets her down as he asks her nervously, "Uh, You okay, Snow Princess?" Shirayuki nods telling him as she looks at the ninjas with pissed off looks, _'I think so. I REALLY hate these ninjas!'_

Lunafire drops down and licks Shirayuki's face then growls at the unconscious ninja as Raphael chuckles telling Shirayuki, "So does Lunafire." Lunafire accepts Raphael to pet her for a minute. As Raphael pets Lunafire, he tells Shirayuki nervously while he's blushing hoping his sister won't see it, "Uh, listen Yuki, about that whole calling you 'my girl' thing? What I meant was, that you're my main girl, so don't think of it as something else okay?!" But Raphael was hiding the truth. He was only covering up the real reason he said that. Only he doesn't know why he said it in the first place. But Shirayuki looks at Raphael a little stunned as she's thinking that maybe, just maybe, Raphael has feelings for her! This gave her hope. Hope that her and Raphael really can be together. Shirayuki smiles a small smile and tells Raphael, _'Sure, I understand Raphie. And thanks for saving my butt from those ninja rejects!'_

Donatello is facing two ninjas as he takes one of them down with his staff. Then he uses it to move away from the other then jabs it in the ninja's stomach, then hits him into the lifeboat. Then he uses his staff to stub the other's toe and makes him fall into the lifeboat as Donatello uses the mechanism to make the lifeboat fall into the water. All of the teenagers and Lunafire gather around as Leonardo tells them, "I think this teamwork effort gets the Most Improved." Shirayuki rolls her eyes at this Donatello then tells everyone as he points at a helicopter, "School's not out yet. That's one coolio shell chopper!" The helicopter pulls the item out of the river and it looks like a mangled metal body covered with seaweed. Michelangelo asks his family, "What's up with Barnacle Bill?"

* * *

The body gets pulled into the helicopter as Raphael says, "Whatever it is, it can't be good." Shirayuki growls telling everyone, _'If it ever has anything to do with these guys, anything they do is never good.' _The helicopter flies away as the teenagers and Lunafire head to the platform where the vibrocannon is to see if they can get the sword back. The two techies managed to turn it off making the water normal and peaceful. The techies disable the machine as one of them grabs the metal glove to grab the sword but Leonardo appears on the edge as he tells the techies, "Now boys, there's a small matter of some stolen property we need to discuss." They gasp seeing him the one techie drops the glove and makes a run for it on the other side as Donatello pops up telling them, "Dudes, you really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys."

Raphael and Shirayuki appear at a corner as finally Lunafire appears flying onto the platform with Michelangelo on her back as Michelangelo tells them, "Don't make me sic our Dragon Wolf on you!" Lunafire growls viciously with fire slightly coming out of her mouth, making the techies distracted as Leonardo hops up and kicks one of them down that had some kind of laser device. But when Leonardo kicked him down, the techie accidentally activated it as the laser destroys the controls making the Sword of Tengu overloading the machine and making the platform shake! The techies try to stop it as one of them tells the other, "It's overloading! I can't control it!" The other tells him, "Who cares?! We're leaving!" The helicopter reappears as it gets close to the cannon as the two techies jump on it and the helicopter makes it's escape as Raphael yells to his family, "Their getting away!"

The helicopter flies far away as the platform is creaking. Everyone sees the vibrocannon turning on it's own as the frequency waves hit the seaport as it starts to crumble as Donatello tells everyone, "I think we got bigger problems!" The vibrocannon's frequency waves are destroying the wooden walkway in the Seaport as it starts heading to a warehouse and will soon make it's way into the city! Michelangelo then tells his family as their all on the platform, "Talk about bad vibes!" Raphael tells Michelangelo, "Not funny, Mike!" Shirayuki hits Michelangelo upside the head telling him, _'Yeah, now's not the time to be funny!' _Leonardo frantically asks Donatello, "Don! Can you shut it down?!" Donatello tells Leonardo in his science mumbo jumbo, "Well, I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator. But crossing the power terminator could result in a feedback loop that might-!"

As Donatello said this, he gets on the machine and pries part of it open with a crowbar and sees circuitry until Leonardo interrupts him, "Donnie, whatever! In the meantime, let's point this thing AWAY from civilization!" Everyone nods as Donatello gets to work and the others go to try and push the cannon away from the city. They all struggle to push it, until a helicopter appears from the city as it has a spotlight on as the announcer in it tells the teenagers and Lunafire, "This is the police! You at the pier! Stop where you are!" Shirayuki sign languages to Raphael, _'Uh-oh!'_ Raphael quickly tells his brother Donatello, "Hurry up, Don! Before we end up on America's Most Wanted Mutants!" Donatello starts messing with the controls as he tells his siblings, "Almost there!"

But he messes up as he repeats what Shirayuki said. The cannon starts to spin around some more as everyone latches onto the platform and Donnie falls from the cannon and onto the platform. Donatello tries to get to the cannon, but it keeps spinning around! Leonardo then yells to Donatello, "We got to steady this thing!" Leonardo sees a crowbar nearby as he goes to grab it. Once he gets near the cannon without being hit he jams it in the part that's making it turn as the cannon stops turning as the cannon is now blasting into the water. Donatello then goes to grab the sword from the cannon, but as soon as he touches it, he screams in pain as it hurts him! Leonardo picks up the metal glove that was nearby and throws it to him telling Donatello, "Here, try this!"

Donatello puts on the glove and he uses it to grab the sword as the sword loses its power, but the cannon is still overloading as Donatello tells his family, "Let's get out of here!" Everyone agrees as they all jump off the platform and start running as the metal platform breaks down taking the vibrocannon with it into the water. The cannon makes an explosion underwater Michelangelo says, "Whoa. Awesome light show!" Shirayuki scoffs telling her brothers, _'It wasn't a light show, Mikey. If that cannon kept firing toward the city, people would have been seriously hurt and probably not have survived, including my best friends!' _Leonardo agrees telling Michelangelo, "She's right, Mikey. At least we stopped it before things got worse." The helicopter that came in from the city flies forward with it's searchlight, as Leonardo tells everyone, "And speaking of light shows, we've got to get the shell out of here!"

Everyone makes a run for it away from the seaport as they all make it back home safe and sound. When they reached to their home, Master Splinter was waiting for them. He knew they left and asked what it was that they did. All five teenagers told him what they did and what happened as they snuck away. Master Splinter was shocked, but also very proud of what they did and found. The rat sensei slipped on the metal glove and held the sword's hilt as he takes a look at the sword as he tells his family, "The design is unmistakably 11th century Japanese. But the metal is unlike any I have ever seen. Clearly, there is more to this sword than meets the eye." He walks forward to a stand to put the sword there as it's held up and he tells his children and Lunafire, "It's best that it remains out of the wrong hands."

They leave for all of them to go and head to bed as Shirayuki can't help but look at the sword as she senses something bad will come for them because of it.

* * *

Back in the unknown building, the man in the kimono is sitting by his small table as the two techies from earlier tell him what happened. The man is furious as he then says to himself, "For a long time, longer than you could possibly imagine, my enemies have managed to elude me." He motions to the weird metal body covered in seaweed in the glass case as he tells them, "Here at last is proof, proof of their presence in this city. And all it cost me was the Sword of Tengu!" As he said this, he breaks a glass case that was supposed to hold the sword. One of the techies tells him, "Master, there were extenuating circumstances. These five strange creatures and this human girl, they came from nowhere!"

The man then shows the picture that one of the Mousers from earlier got from what attacked them from his table as he asks the two techies, "Were these the creatures and human girl you saw?" The techies take a look at the picture as they both say at the same time, "Oh, yes!" The man in the kimono nods and tells the two techies, "That will be all." The two techies bow down and go to leave through the door, but as the doors open, Hun appears behind the doors and grabs them not knowing what fate awaits them. The man in the kimono looks at the picture once more as he says to himself, "These freakish thorns in my side must be removed…permanently!" As he says this, he grabs the gauntlet on his table and stabs the picture with it. He will not rest until the figures in the picture are taken care of, not knowing just how powerful one of them is…

* * *

About a couple of days ago when Charlotte regained her flower, she was so happy to get it back. She knew it was hers for some reason. The flower was perfectly restored thanks to Shirayuki's plantbending. Charlotte hugged Shirayuki telling her, "Thanks, Yuki! I'm so glad you found it!" She lets go and asks her, "Did you figure out who stole it?" Shirayuki nods telling her writing a message in her green notebook, _'The police will be coming by soon to explain what happened.' _Charlotte nodded at this and when the police came, they explained that Harry had stolen everything including the tulip. The girls were shocked out of their minds especially Charlotte, but they were glad that the man was put into jail. The police officers left as Charlotte decided to put the tulip back in her flowerpot with the tulips.

But as she went over there, she stops as she feels something under her fingers from the tulip. Charlotte looks down at the tulip and looks at it hard. She couldn't help but feel that the tulip now had something technological in it somehow. She turns to see Shirayuki and Madison talking to each other and Charlotte can't help but narrow her eyes at Shirayuki as this thought pops up in her head, 'What aren't you telling me, Yuki? What did you do?' Charlotte looks at the tulip once more and she decides that when she gets back home, she's going to find out what has made the tulip different.

It was time for the girls to go home. Madison decided that everyone should leave early today. Charlotte said goodbye to her friends as she heads for home carrying the tulip that she repotted in a separate pot. Today, Charlotte is wearing a 3/4 sleeved tan shirt that has an owl on it, a pair of jeans, tan boots, a white tote bag, and a gold owl necklace. She gets to her place which is a pent house at the top of a large building. Weird, huh? Well, here's the thing. Charlotte's parents are actually famous scientists. Their so famous in fact, they barely have time for their daughter. Her parents are off on faraway trips to do their scientific experiments. Because of that, Charlotte always comes home alone, especially since she graduated from school early, even from high school! There are maids and a few butlers, but she prefers to be alone. After all, who would care about her if anyone knew her secret?

Charlotte goes into her room passing the maids and butlers. As she opens the door, she closes it and locks it and then goes to her desk. She puts the tulip under the microscope lens of her microscope and what she sees shocks her: Nanobots! Their hidden inside the flower and in the soil it's planted in! Charlotte then asks herself, "How in the world? What did Yuki do?" She then looks at it some more through the lens and sees the nanobots multiplying! "Uh-oh! I better stop this now!"…Is what Charlotte says as moves the microscope away as she takes a deep breath and lets it go as she holds out both of her hands. Out of her hands shoots out sapphire blue and lavender colored digital code and onto the flower! She uses this to reprogram the nanobots to make them stop multiplying.

Charlotte's secret? Her powers. A couple of years ago, Charlotte gained extraordinary powers. Her powers and abilities include: Telekinesis, force fields, predicting the future -whether it's seeing flashes in her dreams when she's sleeping or awake and start's feeling woozy and lightheaded - extremely good computer hacking and reprograming and the power to control technology and make it do as she pleases. She also has photographic memory and great observation and deduction skills that could possibly rival that of Sherlock Holmes. Only Samantha and Madison know about her powers. She hasn't told Shirayuki yet. And she's afraid of her parents finding out about her unusual gifts.

She looks at them through the microscope and is happy to see they did indeed stop multiplying. Charlotte sighs with relief as she now has to figure out what to do with them, find out how they got on the tulip and where they came from. She places her hands on her head and uses her technopathic powers to link the nanobots to her mind and she looks into their memory circuits. And she sees and hears everything the nanobots have gone through: How they were created, Marion Richards holding them in the containment cell, what the nanobots acted like the first time, the nanobots escaping and meeting Harry along robbing places with him, the nanobots' tiny robot form stealing her tulip from Hope's Flowers. But what she sees next that shocks her the most: Shirayuki dressed in a ninja-like outfit fighting the nanobots that became a bigger robot and Shirayuki fighting the robot while controlling the elements of earth, water, and ice with five mutants: A Dragon Wolf hybrid and four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Charlotte gasps at this hardly believing what she saw. "What the- How- Why is Shirayuki-?" She wonders and stumbles over about this very confused as she sees what happened in the junkyard with the nanobot's final moments and it's fall into its fate. She also saw how some of the nanobots latched onto the tulip before it died as the flower dropped safely to the ground. Charlotte also sees Shirayuki picking up the tulip as she sees and hears the mutants and Shirayuki talking about what happened that night and learns that the mutants are actually Yuki's brothers!

She is shocked beyond belief about what she has seen, but she's also sad about what happened to the other nanobots and the hive mind that had the robot alive and child-like. Charlotte then has a thinking face on her as she says to herself while looking at the tulip, "What should I do with them? They went through such a tough time. And seeing Yuki fighting together with those mutants and having those powers?! Why didn't she tell us this? Are those mutants really her family? Are there more of them out here in New York?!"

Charlotte then looks at a photograph of her and the girls at their very first sleepover with Shirayuki at Madison's place. She sees Shirayuki smiling with her aquamarine eyes shining as Charlotte decides that even though Shirayuki hid this secret from her and the girls, she knows what it's like to keep a secret. So she decides to keep what she learned about Shirayuki a secret from the girls. After all, it's Shirayuki's secret to tell. Charlotte cares and respects Shirayuki enough to let her tell them in her own time.

Charlotte also decided that since the nanobots she has now are cut off from the main hive mind and have become mindless, she decides to reprogram them and bring back the part of the hive mind that's in them. She also decides to take care of and educating the nanobots herself in secret while also giving the hive mind the same name Shiayuki had given the robot, Nano. And according to the memories, it seems the nanobots can disassemble and reassemble electrical and mechanical objects. She decides to reprogram them so that they can still live in her tulip and survive while not do any damage to the flower, but instead take care of it and keep it healthy from the inside while they're living in it.

Someone knocks on the door to her bedroom as one of the butlers calls out to Charlotte, "Miss Charlotte, your dinner is ready. Do you want me to bring it up here to you?" Charlotte calls out to him, "Yes, Nicholas." As she waits for Nicholas to bring her dinner, Charlotte starts thinking about Shirayuki and her mutant brothers. How exactly did they become Shirayuki family? And why is she thinking about that mutant turtle in the purple mask that she now learned was Donnie? She had heard him or one of the other brothers on the phone whenever Shirayuki got hurt or sick to not come in. And out of all of them, she secretly like Donatello's best even though she has never met him before. But one day, she and the other girls would meet him and the rest of Shiayuki's family and learn how they became her family. After all, if there's one thing, about Charlotte, she craves the truth of discoveries but will hold on it for Shirayuki's sake. What new adventures await for the mutant family?

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Now for the questions! What is the man in the kimono mad about now? What happened to Dr. Stockman's left eye? What's this new lesson our heroes are going through about 'The Way of Invisibility'? Who will win? And what is Casey doing in their home and why in the shell won't he leave? Why did Casey come and what's he saying about graffiti? What descriptive graffiti is making Raphael angry? Why are Casey, Raphael and Shirayuki leaving for the surface? Who attacked them and kidnapped Raphael and Shirayuki? What will Hun and Dr. Stockman do with them? Will we see Raphael being angry when Shirayuki gets hurt by Hun?! What's up with these new ninjas?! Will Raphael and Shirayuki escape?! Will Raphael finally figure out just how much he loves and cares about Yuki?! And who are these strange people at the end? Find out next time on the next exciting chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 8 and 9: The Way of Invisibility Part 1 and 2!


	8. Chapter 8 The Way of Invisibility Part 1

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' This is Part 1 and when you're done reading this part, read Part 2. Also, since episodes will be split into two parts, please review both parts of the episodes if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 8: The Way of Invisibility Part 1

Voice-Over Intro:

Raphael: Ever see one of those old movies where the private eye wakes up after being knocked out cold? He always says the same thing:

_In an unknown location, Raphael wakes up groaning as he shakes his head trying to get the sleepyness out as he asks himself, "Uh, where am I?" He sees that he is strapped down on an examination table, surround by probes and other medical equipment in some kind of lab._

Raphael: Okay, so it's not exactly original, but it's true, I have no idea where I am. Is this an operating room? Torture chamber? TV game show? Last thing I remember, I was bapping a bunch of street thugs with Casey and Yuki.

_Raphael looks around as he realizes some people aren't with him as he asks himself, "Hey, where is Casey and Yuki? Agh!" Out of nowhere, a bright light shines on his eyes as out of nowhere, a buzz saw and some weird poking machine appeared from the light and these tools are on mechanical arms. The buzz saw gets near his head as he's starting to get angry. _

Raphael: Okay, definitely not the game show. All I know is, is that wherever I am, I hope to shell that Yuki is okay.

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

It's been about six days since the big blackout incidents and people have pretty much forgotten about it. The girls were especially glad, including Charlotte. Charlotte has been taking care of the nanobots that have been living in her tulip. She's taught them many things of what to do and what not to do. But Charlotte has been thinking about what she saw through the nanobots' memory circuits. She keeps thinking about the strange creatures and Shirayuki's connection with them and her powers. She has kept asking her friend how her family's been doing and Shirayuki answers as best as she can without revealing too much. But Charlotte has been holding back noticing that Shirayuki's feeling uncomfortable. She can definitely tell that her friend really cares about those mutants.

As for Shirayuki, things have been going okay for her and her family. Raphael and Shirayuki are getting closer than ever, yet Raphael has not realized his feelings for Shirayuki yet and she is still keeping her feelings for him in secret until her birthday. But Shirayuki is actually very happy that there's a chance Raphael likes her the way she likes him. Other than all of that, the family had been doing fine. Shirayuki is still doing good with all of her bending abilities especially her newest earthbending and metalbending and Lunafire has been over protective of her young mistress and the family. But this adventure does not begin in the sewer home. It begins in the unknown building where the man with the kimono is in. And this man's name? Oroku Saki. This man is a powerful ninja warrior with a bloodlust, a shady past, and above all he's a ruthless man that shows no mercy whatsoever.

The ninjas that work for him are known as the Foot Ninjas. And how is Oroku Saki doing? He is furious! Ever since the teenagers and Dragon Wolf defeated his ninjas, the Purple Dragons, Baxter Stockman, and took the Sword of Tengu, he became furious wanting to know just who and what these things are! In the main room of Oroku Saki's tower, Hun looks at the pictures of the infrared images of the teenagers and Dragon Wolf as he tells Saki what his men tell him, " 'Gecko warriors, freaky witch, werewolf mutant, karate freaks, turtle and ninja-costumed freaks…'" Out of the shadows laughing dryly is Baxter Stockman as he grabs the pictures from Hun as he says, "Is this some field report or a fantasy novel?" Baxter Stockman looks somehow different now. Apparently, he lost his left eye. How? Very simple, really…Hun clawed his left eye out. So now on his glasses, there is a black lens along with an eyepatch to cover up his eye.

Oroku Saki in his anger smacks the papers out of his hands as he yells to him, "Fool! Was it fantasy that destroyed your Mouser robots, Dr. Stockman?!" Stockman falls onto the floor in fear as Hun is watching this with a smirk, but it disappears as Saki stands in front of him as the angry man yells at Hun, "Was it fantasy that took back the Sword of Tengu from your Foot soldiers?!" Saki goes onto his little platform telling Hun and Stockman, "These green-skinned ninjas, that girl with the strange powers of the elements and the strange wolf creature are too skilled to be mere street thugs and a pet!" Hun then suggests to Saki, "Maybe their working for your old enemies." Saki starts to think that maybe it could be true as Stockman stupidly says as he gathers up the papers, "Ugh! More likely top-secret government experiments. As for that girl with the powers, I'm sure she's nothing special, just some literal freak of nature."

Saki speeds over to Stockman at inhuman speed and holds him up by his coat telling him before throwing him to the floor, "I am not interested in theories! I want answers. You two will work together. Find these creatures and that girl, learn their secrets, destroy them if necessary."

* * *

And now, in the sewer home, all five teenagers are going through a lesson with Master Splinter as Lunafire watches this lesson in amusement. This special lesson involves balancing on large bamboo sticks as Master Splinter lights a candle and blows out the match for it. All five teenagers and Master Splinter are on the large bamboo sticks balancing on them as the rat sensei tells his children, "My children, tonight our training shall focus on combining two essential disciplines of the ninja: The Way of Balance…" Master Splinter then claps his hands once as darkness covers the lair as he then says, "…and The Way of Invisibility." Shirayuki, in her full ninja outfit and white ninja mask smirks at this, clearly loving this training session since she has great balance and she's incredibly silent since she can't speak.

Michelangelo then asks his smart brother, Donatello as the both of them squat on the bamboo sticks, "Dude! You put in a clapper?!" Donatello nods telling Michelangelo, "Yeah, it was Yuki's idea." Michelangelo grins telling his sister, "Thanks, Yuki!" Master Splinter then hits Michelangelo with his stick on his shoulder as Michelangelo complains at this as Master Splinter tells him, "Michelangelo, the Way of Invisibility also includes the Way of Silence." Michelangelo also then asks Master Splinter, "But then wouldn't Yuki be cheating since she's always silent?" Shirayuki leaps over to one bamboo stick and hits him upside the head before Raphael could as Michelangelo complains. Master Splinter chuckles at this telling Shirayuki, "Thank you, my daughter. I know that you would never cheat."

Shirayuki smiles at this as Master Splinter then tells his children, "And I suggest all five of you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick!" Master Splinter leaps to one of the long bamboo sticks and onto another as he uses his walking stick to try and hit Leonardo, but the eldest turtle flips away onto another bamboo stick does a small backflip but nearly splits himself as his two feet wound up on different sticks. Donatello then leaps forwards but misses Master Splinter as he lands on a bamboo stick. Raphael charges forward on the sticks as he leaps toward Master Splinter but the rat sensei leans back as Raphael lands on the bamboo stick. Then Shirayuki charges forward silently on the bamboo sticks making a leap toward Master Splinter when all of a sudden, the lights come on, as Shirayuki starts to falter as she lands on a bamboo stick as she doesn't hit Master Splinter.

The culprit for the lights turning on is Michelangelo who wanted to win as Michelangelo jokingly says, "Peek-a-boo! I see you!" Shirayuki growls at him angrily as Master Splinter goes to hit him with his walking stick but Michelangelo grabs it but he starts to lose balance as Master Splinter pulls away as Michelangelo falls over but manages to grab onto the stick. Shirayuki starts to laugh at this and Michelangelo asks Master Splinter, "Hey! Don't I at least get points for creativity?" Lunafire does a wolf laugh at this as Master Splinters tells his children as he claps his hands once more to turn off the lights as Michelangelo climbs back on the stick, "A creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body. We must learn stillness and alertness. For they are the only defense against the unexpected."

As Master Splinter said the last part, Casey Jones appears through the doorway that lead topside. Raphael and his siblings thought it would be a good idea for Casey to know where they live, just in case for emergencies. Casey Jones in his vigilante attire quietly calls out as the doors close, "Hey, guys!" But being the numbskull that he is, he bumps into the bamboo sticks causing everyone on them to fall over! Casey then realizes he's in trouble as he says, "Uh-oh!" Luckily this time, Shirayuki did not fall on Raphael or the other way around. Master Splinter looks up and so does Lunafire as she growls viciously at the intruder as she and Master Splinter jump at the opportunity as Master Splinter pins Casey down with his walking stick and Lunafire growls at Casey.

All of the teenagers get up as they realize Master Splinter and Lunafire pinned Casey down. Shirayuki claps for the lights to come on as all five teenagers run over to Casey as Leonardo tells his father, "Master Splinter, Lunafire, no! He's okay!" Donatello then tells Master Splinter, "Sensei, Lunafire, this is Casey! The nutca…uh, the guy we told you about." Lunafire then remembers him from before as she steps back as Michelangelo then tells his father in somewhat pig latin, "You remember? The igilante-vay?" Raphael then his father, "We figured it'd be okay to give him access to the lair, ya know? Fer emergencies and stuff." Shirayuki nods as Master Splinter pulls back as she tells him, _'We should have told you earlier though.'_

Master Splinter then apologizes to Casey by bowing down a little, "Please forgive mine and Lunafire's rash actions." Ever since, Master Splinter saw that symbol, he's still been worried and a bit on edge. So he has been on guard ever since then. Michelangelo and Donatello help Casey up as the human forgives Master Splinter and the Dragon Wolf telling him as he pulls off his mask, "No problemo!" But Master Splinter gets annoyed as he points his walking stick towards Casey's face as he tells Casey before walking away to gather up the bamboo sticks, "Although next time, you would be wise to heed the ancient Japanese proverb: Phone first!" Shirayuki almost laughs at that, as she knows Master Splinter can be very funny when he wants to. Raphael gave Casey the thumbs up as the human looks around the home in awe. Master Splinter is picking up the bamboo sticks as Casey tells Raphael, "Whoa! Raph, your crib's even more awesome than you said!"

Casey knocks a bamboo stick to the side with his foot as Master Splinter shakes his head at this. The teenagers and Lunafire go to Casey as Raphael asks him, "Ya didn't come all the way down here for the nickel tour. What's the 411 street side?!" So Casey answers telling them, "Graffiti, it's everywhere. All over town!" Shirayuki looks at her brothers dubiously as Michelangelo tells his siblings, "And I think I speak for everyone in the room when I say…duh!" Donatello then tells Casey, "We're New Yorkers, Casey. We've seen graffiti before." Shirayuki nods as she sign languages to Casey, _'Yeah, graffiti is just a way of expressing each and everyone of us. It's not like it'll hurt us.'_ Casey looks at her confused as Raphael translates what Shirayuki said to Casey.

Casey's been trying to learn sign language just in case should he talk to Shirayuki. But he always finds it confusing and he's still learning, so someone would have to translate for him. Casey snaps out of it as he brings out pictures of the graffiti and shows it to the teenagers, "Not this kind guys, and you might wanna think some more on that Yuki. I think somebody's tryin' ta send ya a message." The teenagers and Lunafire look at the pictures to reveal graffiti images of a sword piercing four little turtle bodies along with a wolf and a human, and a big Purple Dragon eating the characters. Michelangelo gets grossed out as he says, "Blech! Talk about getting the point!" Shirayuki and Lunafire growl at the images with Shirayuki growling the most looking at the four turtle and wolf characters that were stabbed and/or being eaten. Shirayuki swore she would never let anyone or anything hurt her family and friends no matter what and no matter how long she will do so.

She loves them all too much but mostly Raphael. Leonardo then asks Casey, "Do all the tags look like this?" Casey then tells them, "Some of them are a little more graphic. One of them is a girl, aka ya're sister, being stabbed with a sword." Shirayuki gulps at this suddenly feeling very scared. Raphael growls loudly at this in anger as he covers Shirayuki by standing in front of her as he tells Casey, "Ya probably shouldn't ha've said that, Case." Shirayuki looks at Raphael stunned and smiles a little bit at Raphael's overprotectiveness. Casey didn't notice this, but he did see the Sword of Tengu on the stand for it as he tells the family while looking at it and heading over to it, "Hey, cool sword! Looks just like the one in the graffiti." Casey walks over and grabs it ignoring Donatello's warning, as the sword shocks Casey as he screams in pain and is flung back into a bookcase.

As the teenagers go to help Casey up, Donatello asks his siblings, "Remind me, whose idea was it to invite him down here?" Shirayuki scoffs telling him, _'I'll give you two guesses.'_ Master Splinter and Lunafire also go to help them. As Casey stands back up, Master Splinter tries to lead Casey to the exit telling him, "I thank you for this information, Mr. Jones. But now, we must return to our training." But Casey gets out of his grip as he tells the family getting angry, "Wait, don't you guys wanna put the smackdown on the scum who did this?!" Michelangelo tells Casey as he starts to sound serious, "Well, yeah. But it smells WAY too much like a setup." Donatello nods agreeing as he tells Casey, "Someone's just trying to get under our shells, fur and skin. Why should we stoop to their level?"

Casey grabbing a bat from his bag angrily tells the teenagers, "But this is a matter of honor! What about all that Bushi-do-do stuff you guys always talk about?!" Leonardo corrects him as he tells Casey, "That's Bushido. Which has nothing to do with payback for a bunch of nasty wall doodles, no matter how gruesome some of them are." Raphael sighs telling Casey, "Sorry, Case. I got to go with my bros on this one." Lunafire nods agreeing with Raphael. Lunafire knew that nothing good would come from patrolling and/or finding out who was doing the graffiti. Casey then switches to his last hope, "Yuki, I know ya wanna take down the scum who did this. Whaduya say?" Yuki frowns at this as she grabs a notebook of hers that was nearby as she writes her response then shows it to Casey, _'Sorry, Casey. I'm siding with my brothers and Lunafire. No matter how much I want to hurt the people who made the graffiti, I can tell something bad will come from it.'_

Casey groans as he says as the others lead him to the exit, "Aw, man!" But then Casey suddenly sees all of the TVs together and Casey grins like an idiot as he puts his bat away and he tells the family, "Say!" He heads on over to the couch and relaxes on it as he turns on the TVs and starts eating a piece of pizza as he asks the family, "So, what's on the tube?" The family sees this as they can't help but sense that chaos will follow with Casey in their home as Shirayuki tells her brothers, _'I sense bad things about to happen while he's here.'_

* * *

Back at the building where Oroku Saki resides, Baxter Stockman and Hun are still in the room as Stockman tells Saki, "While your over-sized lackey wastes time and effort with the pointless scribblings of street thugs, I have created something useful to intercept your amphibious, wolf and the little brat pests. I give you the Foot Tech Ninjas!" At the door, there stands two ninjas in dark blue ninja outfits, orange-gold eyes, metal shoulder guards and two swords on each of them. The two ninjas bow as they leap into action as attack each other as suddenly one of the ninjas activates a switch on their armor making them invisible as the other gets beat up. But the one invisible is taken down as Stockman tells Saki, "My brilliantly designed cyber armor enhances their physical abilities, given them increased strength, speed and stealth capabilities."

Stockman turns to Saki as he tells him as he goes to look at the metal exoskeleton from earlier, "And all thanks to the technology I was able to clean from a tiny sample of this unusual artifact you dragged up from the East River. If you had any sense, you'd allow me to study the entire thing!" Hun grabs him by the shoulder and lifts him up as Hun walks back to Saki's desk with Stockman complaining in pain. Saki then tells Stockman, "First things first Dr. Stockman, bring me the creatures and that human girl to me." Stockman was set down as Stockman tells Saki, "Just keep this behemoth out of my way, and my Foot Tech Ninjas will deliver the goods. I guarantee it!" Saki stands up as he tells Stockman letting him know what happens if he fails, "You have already paid the price for failing me once. Do not fail me a second time!" Stockman moves his right hand the the spot where his eye was clawed out as he looks on in fear, not wanting something like that to happen again.

* * *

Back in the sewer home, Casey was overstaying his welcome. But luckily, Shirayuki and her family tried to pass the time. Shirayuki decided to go for a swim in the pool. Shirayuki recently got a new swimsuit which is a light blue bikini with a green palm tree on the top part. Heck, she even got a doggy raft for Lunafire. Lunafire has shrunken down to the size of a normal wolf and is laying on the raft on her stomach as she relaxes in it while Shirayuki swims in the pool doing a breaststroke. Raphael is training, Donatello is working at his table, Michelangelo trying to watch TV and eat pizza and Leonardo is heading towards Casey as the human steals the last of the blueberry muffins that Shirayuki made earlier!

The truth is, everybody wants him out as Leonardo turns off the TV, fakes a yawn as he tells Casey who is looking through DVDs, "Whew! Sure is getting late." Casey then asks Michelangelo as he holds some DVD's up, "These the only DVD's ya got?" Michelangelo asks him standing up, "Yeah. Yuki has her own though, but she locks them up in her room." Shirayuki just got out of the pool as she wraps her towel around herself as Lunafire gets out of the raft as she tells Michelangelo when she gets to him, _'Yeah, because I don't trust you with them. You always scratch them!'_ Michelangelo laughs nervously at this as he then tells Casey, "Buy why don't you borrow some of ours and you can bring them back later?" Casey grabs a DVD and goes to the computer screens to play the DVD as he tells Michelangelo and Leonardo, "That's okay. I'll just watch 'em here!"

He goes to the DVD player that's at the computer and tries to press the eject button, but he keeps pressing the 'stop button'. And in his anger, he damages it with his leg making the DVD player crumble and break! Michelangelo shrieks in fear as Shirayuki growls angrily. It took her seven whole days to get the money she needed for it! Casey then dumbly tells the family, "Uh, think your player's broken." Donatello from his work table yells out to Casey hoping he'd leave, "Uh, no problem. I'll fix it…in the morning." Casey being curious goes over to Donatello's table and asks him, "Whatcha workin' on?" Casey tries to see what he's working on, but Donatello covers it up telling him, "Uh, boring stuff. Really, really boring stuff!"

Casey giving up, he tackles Raphael to the ground telling him, "Hey, Raph! Let's wrestle!" And they start wrestling to the ground as they knock down a candlestick as Raphael yells to Casey, "Let go, bonehead!" Casey then tells him, "No way, dipstick!" And they continue to call each other names as they try to pin each other down with Raphael calling Casey, "Pukebrain!" Then Casey calling Raphael, "Geek!" Then Raphael, "Dweeb!" Then Casey, "Dork!" Shirayuki groans in irritation at this as Master Splinter has had enough as he stops the two from going further. Master Splinter then tells Raphael, "Raphael, normally I'd discourage excursions to the surface, but I think it's wise for you to take our guest for a breath of fresh air." Raphael grins at this as he says, "Topside?! I'm all over it!" Casey yells out excitedly, "Boo-ya!"

Shirayuki then asks Raphael, _'Can I come too?! I want to get out and stretch my legs.'_ Raphael grins telling her, "Sure you can, Yuki! We'll wait for ya while you change." Shirayuki nods as she makes her way to her room and gets dressed in her ninja outfit and white ninja mask. She appears back in the living room seeing Raphael and Casey waiting for her at the exit as Shirayuki pets Lunafire as the Dragon Wolf decides to stay. The three go inside and get sent up. Michelangelo then tells his family, "And that's how they defeated, 'The Thing That Wouldn't Leave'!"

* * *

Up on the surface, Casey, Raphael and Shirayuki are doing flips on the rooftops as they pass by them all. Shirayuki just tuned them out as she started to have fun flipping around. Raphael and Casey go back to name calling as Raphael calls Casey, "Nimrod!" Then Casey calls him, "Lightweight!" Then Raphael, "Gackface!" But when all three stopped at a roof, Shirayuki tenses sensing something's wrong and Casey hears something as he says, "Spray paint?" Raphael is confused as he asks him, "Spray paint? What kind of lame trash talk is that?" Shirayuki pokes Raphael telling him, _'Casey hears spray paint, Raph. That means we found the graffiti jokers.' _They look in an alley to see three Purple Dragon members spraying graffiti of a purple dragon eating four turtles, a wolf and a human girl.

Raphael, Shirayuki and Casey jump in as Raphael says, "Hi! We're the neighborhood Clean It Green! Doing our part to stamp out taggers!" Shirayuki smirks as she tells him, _'And we kick their butts hard!'_ One of the Purple Dragons attacks Raphael with a chain but he dodges and kicks the human as Casey tells a Purple Dragon member, "Dude, you're totally stealing my act!" Casey attacks him hard as Shirayuki helps Raphael by making the water in the air freeze the Purple Dragon member down from his neck to his toes. They found another member hiding behind a dumpster with a phone calling for backup as the member Casey was fighting was taken down. Raphael finds the one with the phone and throws him at a wall as the human is knocked out. Soon enough, all three of them are knocked out cold.

Casey laughs as he tells Raphael and Shirayuki, "Dat was a piece a' cake!" Raphael scoffs telling Casey, "Don't be so sure! Phone Boy called for backup." Raphael points to the buildings opposite of them and they see two ninjas, aka the Foot Tech Ninjas. The ninjas leap to the ground as Shirayuki sign languages, _'And here it comes now!'_ Casey sees them and says in a little bit of shock, "Whoa! Those things aren't human!" Raphael scoffs telling him, "In case ya haven't noticed, neither am I!" Shirayuki grins at this as she tells Raphael, _'Yeah, and you're actually better looking than they are!'_ But Shirayuki blushes at this as Raphael asks her in stupidity, "Wait, what?" But Raphael shakes it off as all three charge for the ninjas and all of a sudden, both ninjas disappear in a flash!

Casey then asks Raphael and Shirayuki, "Uh, where'd they go?" Shirayuki then calms down and uses her earthbending to find the ninjas. After all, they can hide, but they can't run from the mute teenager. Shirayuki then senses two sets of footsteps coming towards them, as she earthbends two different rows of earth into the ninjas stomachs knocking them to the ground! Raphael and Casey look at this shocked as Raphael says, "Whoa! They must have some kind of cloaking devices. Making 'dem powerful ninjas." Casey then tells Raphael, "Cloaking device? What are they, Klingnons? But hey, at least ya're sister is better." Shirayuki grins as she tells Raphael, _'Now see? This is why I like Casey. He compliments me.'_ But Shirayuki failed to notice a ninja coming after her as he punches her hard and into the platforms at the end of the alley and she's out cold!

Raphael sees this as he growls in anger and charges but one of the Foot Tech Ninjas, still invisible, grabs him! Casey springs into action using one of the spray cans to spray the ninja holding Raphael as the ninja is revealed and Casey hits him in the head with a hockey stick causing one of the metal optics to fall off! Casey goes to hit him again, but the stick breaks as the ninja hits them both as they fall onto the platforms causing them to break and land on all three as Shirayuki is still out cold! Both the ninjas are visible once more as they grab Raphael, Shirayuki and Casey and pull them out as all three are still out cold. One of them says, "Targets apprehended." Then the other says, "What about the vigilante?" Shirayuki starts to wake up as she notices what's happening around her and snaps up as she rises to her feet and she sticks her hand out to use water bending, but instead…AIR comes out?!

The air that came out of her hand hits one of the ninjas making him hit the wall. Shirayuki looks at her hand in shock as she thinks to herself, 'Okay, looks like I can airbend now. Sweet!' Shirayuki grins ready to use this new element to her advantage but suddenly, Shirayuki is then hit in the head once again, but by a Purple Dragon member this time as she falls to the ground knocked out. The ninja that she hit, gets back up and tells his buddy, "That is one tough kid." The other ninja agrees telling him, "No wonder the boss wants her." The Purple Dragon who hit her, then tells the ninjas, "Leave the hockey mask to us. It's payback time."

The ninjas nod as both ninjas carry Raphael and Shirayuki in the firefighter hold. The three Purple Dragon members crowd around Casey as the ninjas leave and the gang members raise their weapons to beat Casey to the ground, but Casey wakes up quickly as he grabs two spray cans and sprays their faces exclaiming, "Psych!" The gang members cough and groan in pain as Casey escapes and grabs the optic from the ninjas as he heads over to the mutants home, hoping to get help and reinforcements.

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of The Way of Invisibility! Please read part 2!


	9. Chapter 9 The Way of Invisibility Part 2

Welcome to Part 2 of The Way of Invisibility! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Stay tuned for next week's epiters 'Fallen Angel Part 1 and 2'! (That means 'episode and chapter' combined.) Also, since episodes will be split into two parts, please review both parts of the episodes if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 9: The Way of Invisibility Part 2

With Raphael and Shirayuki, Raphael wakes up strapped to an examination table as he groans asking himself, "Oh, where am I?" He then sees a mechanical arm poking him as he exclaims angrily, "Hey, watch where you're poking those things! When I get outta here, I'm gonna-!" But he's interrupted as Hun appears holding one of Raphael's sais and asks him, "This is some nice steel. How about telling me who gave them to you?" Raphael already sensing this guy is no good jokingly tells him that would make his youngest brother and Shirayuki proud, "Yo mamma." Hun angrily stabs both sais at both sides of his head onto the examination table and pulls them out as he threateningly tells Raphael, "Sorry, I didn't quite hear you." He throws the sais onto a table beside him and grabs Raphael's Shell Cell, holds it up to Raphael's face and breaks it with his big fingers as he tells Raphael, "You know, I get a little clumsy when people don't answer my questions."

Hun turns away to place the broken Shell Cell on the table as Raphael sees the Purple Dragon tattoo on Hun's arm and ask jokingly, "Hey, nice tat! Purple Dragon or just some big ugly chicken?" Hun suddenly grabs Raphael's head with his left hand as Raphael growls and grits his teeth in anger as Hun tells him threateningly before turning his head to the left, "Let's start with just exactly what kind of freak are you, anyway. If you don't tell me anything, then SHE will pay the price." The lights turn on the left side of Raphael as Shirayuki is revealed to still be knocked out and strapped to an examination table as well. Raphael's anger immediately leaves his face and looks on in shock and fear that his sister was captured and bound. He never wanted her to be caught or in big trouble like this. So Raphael growls very loudly with new anger and yells to Hun, "Let 'er go! She's got nothing to do with this!"

Hun laughs evilly telling Raphael, "Oh, I beg to differ. She's also a part of this whether you like it or not." Hun walks over to Shirayuki's table and breaks her Shell Cell as well as he then tells Raphael as he makes his right hand into a fist, "If you don't tell me anything, then this girl will feel pain far beyond anything you could imagine!" Raphael growls even more but suddenly stops as Shirayuki starts to wake up and shakes her head and looks around wondering where the heck she is, but she sees Raphael bound and strapped to the table and then she sees Hun and immediately knows she and Raphael have been captured. Hun chuckles and tells Raphael, "Well, well, looks like I don't need to talk to you after all." Hun holds the light towards Shirayuki's face and asks her threateningly, "Now kid, listen up. Here's what I want to know. Who are you, what is your friend here and how are you using your powers?!"

Shirayuki narrows her eyes at the man and stays quiet since she's not able to speak. Raphael smirks at that as Shirayuki really is a tough nut to crack. Hun gets angry for her not answering as he punches her hard in the gut and Shirayuki screams in pain as her eyes become wide with fear! Raphael's smirk disappears seeing the pain on her face and hearing her scream as Hun growls telling Shirayuki, "Talk, you dumb brat!"

He hits her again in the stomach as she screams once more as Raphael becomes madder than he's ever been and yells, "HEY! Leave her alone, you bastard! She can't tell you anything because she's mute! She's never spoken before! Leave her the shell alone now or else I'LL make you feel true pain when I get out of this!" Raphael's eyes suddenly look like blazing fires as he gets angrier by the second. Shirayuki looks at Raphael suddenly feeling scared and awed of his anger. But it made Hun stop hurting her as he goes back to Raphael and tells him, "You're in no position to be making threats to me freak. So you better start answering my questions, before I really get angry."

Raphael then queitly sighs in relief glad he stopped him from hurting his sister. But what he said shocked him to his very core. He never defended Yuki with this much passion before. It was like he wanted to protect her by any means necessary, and will do anything to save her and make sure she came out alright. He cares and loves her more than his own family…and then his mind stopped. Raphael just realized why he cares so much about Shirayuki. He's in love with her! Now it all made sense! All of those confused feelings when Shirayuki first came into the picture all those years ago when they were kids, all the way up to now, he started to fall for her and then his feelings became love! And seeing his sister get hurt from Hun, made him finally see it! He decided that as soon as he and Shirayuki escaped, Raphael will tell her how he feels. But for now, they have to survive Hun.

* * *

Back at the sewer home, Master Splinter, Leoanrdo, Donatello and Michelangelo are practicing on the bamboo sticks again with the lights out as Lunafire lays down watching them. Casey Jones now covered in bruises steps into the home through the elevator and staggers in groaning in pain as he knocks down some of the bamboo sticks by accident as everyone falls causing the candles to go out. The lights are turned back on as Michelangelo jokingly says, "You can almost set your watch by this guy." The funny turtle and Leonardo help Casey up as Leonardo asks him what happened and Master Splinters asks Casey, "Where are Raphael and Shirayuki?" Casey then answers them as he lifts up his hockey mask, "The invisible ninjas took 'em." Lunafire who got up earlier now looks scared finally seeing Shirayuki isn't here.

But everyone else looks at him confused and skeptical as Michelangelo jokingly asks Casey, "Invisible ninjas, huh? This story wouldn't involve Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny by any chance?" Casey, who's being held up by Leonardo, gives Donatello the eyepiece telling him, "I got proof!" Donatello looks at the eyepiece under a magnifying glass as he says clearly interested, "Ooh! Some kind of optical device. Heavy duty hardware." Leonardo and Michelangelo got on their Shell Cells to contact Shirayuki and Raphael separately as Leonardo tells everyone, "Raph's not answering his Shell Cell." Then Michelangelo tells them, "And Yuki's not answering any of my texts." This just made Lunafire even more worried as she whimpers in fear worried for her young mistress. Casey in his anger grabs a stool as he screams and throws it to the floor as it breaks and he exclaims, "This is all my fault!"

Donatello immediately gets to a tracking device he made for the Shell Cells he made in January. He made it after Yuki's disappearance when she went to get a job. He was worried, so he decided to make it and put tracking chips in the Shell Cells just in case as he tells Casey, "Don't worry. I installed tracking chips in all of our Shell Cells, just in case of emergencies." The device is buzzing out as Donatello looks at it confused as he tells them, "Now, this is strange. It's not picking up a signal." Casey in his anger, then kicks the couch away as he exclaims, "Aw, we'll neva' find them!" Casey starts kicking around some more furniture in his anger as Donatello says, "I may be able to calibrate the scanner to trace a com signal from your…invisible ninjas." Casey breaks a chair as Michelangelo quickly tells Donatello, "Better make it fast. We're running out of furniture."

Lunafire starts to whimper again in fear worrying with what's happening to her mistress as Master Splinter tells Donatello, "I suggest you go fast as well, Donatello. Lunafire is getting anxious and worried." Donatello nods as he immediately gets to work hoping that his siblings are alright.

* * *

Back at the lab, Shirayuki is still strapped to the examination table with her stomach in pain and Raphael tries to answer Hun's questions without revealing too much. But Hun is getting angrier at the turtle's answers as he asks him angrily once more, "We've been over this again and again, freak! I'm only going to ask you this one more time: Who do you work for? How long have you been on this planet? What is the level of your technology?! And how can your friend control the elements?!" Shirayuki looks at Raphael saying with her eyes, 'Okay, this has become weird.' Raphael nods to his sister, and he was glad that Hun didn't hurt her any further as he tried to answer the questions. He doesn't want her to get hurt anymore now that he realized he loves her. So he tells Hun truthfully, "Planet? Technology? Boy, are you barking up the wrong shell."

Hun pushes the table making it rock as he yells angrily, "ANSWER ME!" When the table stops, Raphael tells Hun, "Ugh! Come to think of it, who do you work for? I mean, you look way too dumb to be in charge of all this." Shirayuki then has an idea of how to escape as she gathers the water in the air as much as she can and makes a small ice blade as she cuts off her binds as Hun holds out a buzz saw and puts it near Raph's face as the big man tells the turtle, "Your choice. You can talk or you can let your DNA do the talking for you. Now, is there something you want to tell me?" Shirayuki succeeds in cutting her binds off and gets off the table quietly and as Raphael turns his head to get away from the buzz saw buzzing on his right, he sees Shirayuki free and she has a pissed of look on her face as he smirks and tells Hun, "Yeah. My girl's gonna kick yer shell!"

Hun looks confused as he turns to the freed Shirayuki as the mute teenager gathers up the air around her and forms it into a big ball combined with ice and snow as both the turtle and Hun are in shock as Shirayuki's eyes glow like a winter storm as she blasts the ball of winter-infused air at Hun as he's knocked over and falls to the floor out cold and frozen. Raphael keeps looking at his sister in shock as he tells her smirking in the end, "Okay, that was new and that was actually kind of hot, and cool. Literally." Shirayuki grins as she then uses her small ice blade to cut off the binds as she tells him, _'Thanks for the compliment, Raphie. I got the new element power before the ninjas took us. At least now I can add airbending to the list.' _Raphael nods as he tells her, "You know, if you could firebend, that would be pretty awesome too." Shirayuki rolls her eyes at this and tells him, _'Come on, tough guy. Let's get the shell out of here.'_

Raphael nods and he grabs his sais and broken Shell Cell, while Shirayuki grabs her fans, bow and arrows and her own broken Shell Cell. They both kick down the door and as they run out, they realize their on a yacht in the middle of the East River! They get to the edge as Raphael tells Shirayuki whose holding her stomach in pain, "Good thing turtles are amphibious. Do ya think you're good enough to waterbend a bubble down there?" Shirayuki nods telling him, _'Yeah, I think so. Once I hit the water, I should be able to heal my stomach.'_

Raphael nods as they both jump over the boat and crash into the water and immediately Shirayuki uses her waterbending healing powers to heal her stomach, and she than makes a bubble giving them both air as she and Raphael swim for the docks. They finally get there and they both start running on land. Shirayuki can't help but feel vibrations in the ground for some reason, so as she and Raphael run, she tells him, _'Raph! We got invisibles following us!'_ Raphael nods and tells her in his own sign language, 'Just keep running. We'll run around in the sewers ta chase them off. We can't lead them towards our home or the others.' Shirayuki nods as they keep running.

* * *

Back on the yacht, Baxter Stockman who was watching everything that happened in a separate room, tells Hun angrily, "You fool! I was this close to obtaining a DNA sample from both of them, and you let them escape!" Hun smirks as he then tells Stockman while brushing off the snow and ice from Shirayuki's attack, "Precisely. I let them escape to lead us to the others. Even as we speak, a squad of Foot Tech ninjas are trailing them. So now it's all up to your invisible boys. Better hope they don't blow it." Stockman holds up his left hand as he touches his face not wanting that to happen again like with his eye.

* * *

Back in the sewer home, Donatello's tracking device is picking up two Shell Cell signals as he tells everyone, "I'm getting two signals. It's Raph and Yuki!" Casey whoops for joy and so does Lunafire as she howls for joy and Casey accidentally breaks a light with his hockey stick as Michelangelo tells his family as his father shakes his head embarrassed and Leonardo face palms, "This guy's bad news even when there's good news!" Donatello then tells everyone as he sees the two blips, "It's faint, but at least we got blips that we can follow." But suddenly more blips appear on the small screen as Donatello says nervously, "On second thought, make that several blips." Leonardo then asks Donatello nervously, "The invisible ninjas signal?"

Donatello nods as Master Splinter tells Leonardo, "If Shirayuki is with Raphael, then they must already know the ninjas are following them and are trying to get rid of them." Leonardo nods as he then tells everyone, "Which means we've gotta find them before they bring in seriously unwanted house guests." As he said this, everyone looks to Casey as Michelangelo jokingly tells them, "We already got one of those." Casey not understanding that, he asks everyone, "So uh, how do we stop something we can't see?" So Donatello tells him as he hands Casey and his brothers goggles much like his night vision goggles, "Yuki and Lunafire should be okay, what with Yuki's earthbending and Lunafire's incredible senses. As for us, I already got that covered: Turtle Vision Heat-Sensor Goggles. After all, an invisible body is still a warm body."

Leonardo puts his goggles on, as he tells everyone, "Let's go." Casey has the goggles on over his face mask as Michelangelo jokingly tells him, "That's a good look for you." Lunafire does a wolf laugh as everyone gets to work. Casey and Michelangelo are searching topside in the Battle Shell while Donatello, Leonardo and Lunafire search in the sewers as Leonardo then tells Michelangelo on the com device, as the youngest turtle was driving as Casey was playing around, "We're going to have to split up. Mike and Casey, you both cover above ground. Don, Lunafire and I will cover below." The two turtles in the sewers are riding on the Sewer Slider while Lunafire runs beside them as she tries to get a scent on Shirayuki and Raphael as Donatello is still tracking them.

* * *

Back to Raphael and Shirayuki, they made it into the sewers and were still running as Shirayuki kept Raphael up-to-date if the invisible ninjas were still following them. Both teenagers stopped as they entered a room in the sewers. It resembles the same room from the incident ten years ago. Raphael then tells Yuki, "Ready to kick some shell, Snow Princess?" Shirayuki nods as she brings out her metal fans telling him with a smirk, _'Let's do this right, Raphie-boy!'_ Raphael smirks at this as he turns around and tells her, "Time ta play hunting fer ninjas!"

Leonardo, Lunafire and Dontello appear in a tunnel of the room and they see Raphael and Shirayuki about to fight invisible ninjas as Donatello tells Leonardo and Lunafire as he sees the invisible ninjas through his goggles, "I spy with my turtle eye, some goons that need a good bapping." Leonardo and Donatello bring out their weapons as Lunafire turns Dragon Wolf and all three of them leap to the floor as Shirayuki and Raphael look up and smirk glad that the cavalry managed to find them. Lunafire tackled Shirayuki to the floor and licked her to death as she grins at this as she pets her Dragon Wolf's head. Raphael smiles at this scene loving every second of it with his sister's grin. Donatello and Leonardo start fighting the invisible ninjas but now the both of them are suddenly spinning in midair and are thrown above their siblings and Dragon Wolf to another part of the floor!

Shirayuki winces at this as she gets up telling Raphael, _'That did not look good.'_ Casey and Michelangelo finally appear as Casey tells Leonardo, "Did I mention that these guys were really strong too?" Shirayuki and Lunafire go over to them to make sure Donatello and Leonardo are okay as Leonardo groans telling Casey, "Might have been useful info!" Leonardo and Donatello get up as Michelangelo comes over to them as Michelangelo tells Shirayuki, "Hey, Snow White! Did we miss anything?" Shirayuki shakes her head telling him, _'Not really. You just got here when it first started.'_ All four siblings then watch Raphael trying to fight the invisible ninjas since he doesn't have the goggles on. The ninjas landed hits on him as he starts to get mad, but with two hits – one on his chest and the other in a place where he shouldn't get hit – he starts to stagger and sway.

Shirayuki winces in sympathy feeling bad for him at the moment since it wasn't long ago that she got hurt. Michelangelo tells his siblings and Lunafire, "I think we should give him a hand." Everyone nods as everyone charges to fight them as Casey has some dirt on the ground and brought out a golf club and swings yelling, "FORE!" The dirt hits two invisible ninjas near Raphael as the turtle finally sees them as he smirks and says, "Ah, much betta!" He then does a split kick knocking them away as Shiryuki senses three ninjas coming near her as she senses their vibrations from behind her as she turns around making a water whip hit one, makes a column of earth hit the second one and blasts a ball of air at the third!

Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Casey and Lunafire sees this whole thing shocked except for Lunafire of course as Leonardo asks Raphael, "Now she has airbending?! Now I really hope this is the last of it!" Raphael scoffs at this as he hears a ninja coming and punches them as he then tells Leonardo, "Bro, something tells me this isn't the end to what Yuki can do." Leonardo sighs before he kicks a ninja coming at him as he tells his brother, "That's what I was afraid of." Michelangelo spins his nunchucks as he hits two of the ninjas as he says jokingly, "Now you see 'em, now ya don't!" Donatello and Leonardo start attacking some ninjas as Lunafire growls ferociously as she can see the ninjas and bites them hard. Donatello then tells Leonardo, "Their cloaking controls looks like their someplace around the chest plate."

Leonardo then leaps into the air and slashes his swords in the air revealing electricity short-circuiting as two ninjas are revealed! Donatello then hits them both as the two ninja's weapons fall to the floor as they power down. They all gather around as Donatello asks his siblings, "Can I call 'em or what?" Shirayuki grins telling him, _'You're always right, Donnie.' _Raphael then tells his siblings, "So, I guess that's that." But then suddenly they hear a scream as as they see Casey being hung by an invisible force above the whirlpool! A ninja is revealed holding him up as he makes himself known as the ninja tells the teenagers and Lunafire as five Foot Tech ninjas surround the teenagers and Dragon Wolf, "Drop your weapons and call off your mutt and surrender! My grip is loosening, so I suggest that you do what I say now!"

Casey then calls out to his friends, "Don't do it guys, I'm not worth it!" Donatello then tells his siblings and Lunafire a bit jokingly, "You know, he's got a point." Shirayuki looks at him a bit shocked that he would say that about Casey even though she didn't like him sometimes as Leonardo tells Donatello, "You're starting to sound like Mikey, Don." Shirayuki rolls her eyes and tells her brothers in sign language, _'Now that's a nightmare.'_ Everyone drops their weapons and Lunafire begrudgingly stands down as Shirayuki looks around noticing no wise-cracking youngest brother. Raphael finally notices too as he says to himself, "Hey, where is Mikey?"

The turtle in question is on a pipe above the boardwalk is walking on the pipe until he's directly above the ninja as he says quietly to himself imitating his father, "The Way of Balance and the Way of Invisibility!" Shirayuki hears him in the air and smirks as she knows what he's thinking as she makes an air whip and flings it at all of the ninjas behind her family as they're flung back and Michelangelo hits his target by kicking the ninja into the whirlpool and away from Casey. But this causes him to fall too as Shirayuki then makes the water below him rise up as it catches him. She then makes the water bring Casey over to them and back on the floor as the whole group gets ready to fight once more. They all charge for them as one by one, they fling all of the ninjas into the whirlpool below. Casey takes off his mask and goggles as he sighs in relief as he tells the siblings and Dragon Wolf, "Thanks guys, I owe ya. Especially you, Yuki."

Shirayuki smiles as she tells Casey, _'Thanks, Casey. You're such a nice guy.'_ But she then adds in her mind as she looks at Raphael, 'But there's only one guy that I really want to be with.' Michelangelo then tells Casey jokingly, "We take cash, personal checks and most major credit cards." Shirayuki then hits him in the head as he complains in pain as Casey then tells them, "Man, I'm beat! Maybe I should just crash at you're place tonight." All four turtles, Shirayuki and Lunafire have freaked out looks on their faces as Leonardo tells Casey, "NO! I mean, nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed." Leonardo laughs nervously at this as Donatello then tells Casey, "We'll give you a ride, and have you home in no time!"

Then Michelangelo tells Casey as he and his two brothers begin to push him away, "We'll carry you up the stairs, tuck you in, heck, we'll even tell you a bedtime story!" The three turtles are leading Casey to the exit and Lunafire and Shirayuki go to follow, but Raphael grabs Shirayuki with his arm as the girl turns around looking at Raphael with a stunned expression for a moment as she sees him looking at her in the eyes like he was trying to look into her soul. Shirayuki can't help but shiver and feel heat rising in her cheeks at the intense gaze as she can't help but think he was going to say something as he finally tells her, "Yuki…are ya sure ya're okay? I know your stomach's healed but…I just want ta make sure." Shirayuki smiles and she tells him, _'I'm okay, Raphie. Really, I'm just really tired with everything that's happened. I just want to get to bed and sleep.'_

Raphael nods knowing what a long day it's been as he then tells her, "One more thing, Snow Princess. I'll always be there for ya, no matter what. Remember that." Shirayuki nods as she tells him with a smile, _'I know you will, Raphie. You always are.'_ Shirayuki leaves to follow the rest of her family as Lunafire goes to follow her mistress. Raphael sighs at this thinking, 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.' Raphael really did want to tell her, he really did. He wanted to tell her how much he cared and loved her after everything they'd gone through together.

But he couldn't. He will tell her one day, maybe on her birthday. And before that day comes, he will try and get to be with her as much as possible. Who knows? Maybe he can find out if his sister has feelings for him too! That gave him some hope for the future. He just doesn't know that his feelings are reciprocated. Shirayuki had a feeling that Raphael wanted to tell her about his real feelings towards her, but understands that he needs to sort it all out before he says anything to her. But this gave her even more hope and she cannot wait for the day he will finally tell her.

* * *

Back at Oroku Saki's headquarters, Hun, Stockman and the Foot Tech Ninjas return as Hun and Stockman face Saki's wrath. Saki then yells at the two men, "Another operation marred by the sickening stench of defeat! No doubt you are both aware of my extremely limited tolerance for failure." Stockman then reacts not wanting any punishment as he tells Saki, "It was his fault! This bumbling oaf let the creature and that girl escape!" Saki grabs Stockman and tells him holding him up, "Your plan was sound, and yet your creations failed to as you put it, 'deliver the goods'!" Saki then throws Stockman near the Foot Tech Ninjas and motions his hand to the ninjas as two of them grab Stockman by the arms and they drag him off as Stockman yells out fearfully, "Wait! Where are you taking me?! Take your hands off me! I made you! I am your creator!"

Hun smirks at this as Stockman was dragged away and the doors close leaving Stockman to face his punishment. Saki then asks Hun, "What did you learn from your interrogation?" Hun then tells him truthfully about both of his prisoners, "Well, I know the human girl is unable to talk for one. Apparently, the red masked turtle said she has never been able to, so getting answers from her were out of the question. And it looked like the turtle was very overprotective of the girl. And from what the ninjas told me, the girl communicates with the turtles and wolf creature with sign language. But the girl can control the elements and she blasted me with air infused with snow and ice. Apparently it's called 'bending' from what the ninjas told me. But other than that, I've worked over a lot of tough guys in my day, I'm telling you these turtles nor the girl or wolf have even heard of your enemies, let alone work for them."

Saki thinks about this new information as he thinks about the girl. A human girl that can bend and control elements like it was nothing. This reminded him of an old legend and an encounter he had from long ago. If this girl is what he thinks she is, he wants her on his side. The same with the turtles and that Dragon Wolf hybrid as he then tells Hun, "Hmm. Then perhaps they can be useful to me when the time comes to confront those enemies."

* * *

In an unknown location, there are three people in strange looking seats as another person stands forth in a trench coat shades, and a medallion of a strange creature on it. This person has blue hair, a black sweater, black pants and black shoes as the man tells the three people, "Masters, it is true. Our enemy has discovered our presence in this city." In order the three people: A woman and two men talk in turns, "And what of…the four…mutant creatures…and the…young girl…with her pet…Dragon Wolf hybrid?" The man in the trench coat tells them, "Still an unknown factor. We need more information." The three people then say in turns in the same order, "Learn all you can about them. If they pose no threat…do not engage them. But if they are in the employment of our enemy…take the necessary steps…" Then all three say together, "…to neutralize them."

The man bows to them and leaves the room. What will happen to the beloved teenagers and what new adventures await them?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapters! And now for the questions! What is happening at a store? Who is Angel? Is she going to be a Purple Dragon? Does Angel have a connection with one of Shirayuki's friends? What's Casey's connection with Angel and Shirayuki's friend? Will Casey get captured by the Purple Dragons?! Will Angel be able to help Casey escape? How will she react seeing and meeting Casey's unique friends including Shirayuki? Are Angel and Shirayuki becoming good friends?! Will Angel become a part of the adventures from now on?! Which one of Shirayuki's friends will find out about Shirayuki's family?! How will Shirayuki and Raphael react to seeing Hun again?! And what's with the new driverless Battle Shell?! Find out next time on the next exciting chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 10 and 11: Fallen Angel Part 1 and 2!


	10. Chapter 10 Fallen Angel Part 1

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 1 and Part 2 of Fallen Angel. Please review both parts of the episode if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 10: Fallen Angel Part 1

Voice-Over Intro:

Casey Jones: I guess you could say I'm having a bad hair day, and a bad head day, and a bad neck day, and a bad shoulder day, and a pretty much everything right down to my pinky toe day. That walking landmass down there? I have him to thank for my current full body makeover.

_As Casey says this, he's in an unknown building hung upside down strapped to an apparatus where the Purple Dragon fight club is. Hun appears in a big cage where Casey is hung over it, as he tells all of the Purple Dragon scum, "Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of a most hated enemy." _

_Casey Jones is then lowered down where everyone sees him and all of the members have no idea at all who he is, until Hun straps on Casey's hockey mask onto Casey's face as everyone sees now who he is as they all whoop and cheer at a chance to take Casey down. But as this was going on, four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in disguises, Shirayuki, Angel and Sam wait to make their move._

Casey Jones: But somehow, I get the feeling it's about to get a whole lot worse. But I also get the feeling that I'll be saved thanks to my good green friends, their sista, and two friends of mine.

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

It's been about 5 days since Raphael and Shirayuki were kidnapped by Hun and their battle with the Foot Tech Ninjas. Luckily, Casey didn't bother them any more by coming to their place. So the mutant family was greatly relieved. Then the teenagers told Master Splinter what had happened. He was greatly relieved that Raphael and Shirayuki were alright. But he was even more shocked of her new airbending ability. Master Splinter started to wonder just what kind of person she is. In fact, Master Splinter started to think about something from his past. He once heard of a legend back in Japan where his master, Hamato Yoshi, resided in: A person that could control the four powerful elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Could Shirayuki be that person?

Either way, Master Splinter helped Shirayuki figure out a martial arts style that would help with her airbending: Ba Gua. Master Splinter has been helping her with her new airbending. And she found it to be very easy! Shirayuki loved having fun with it and her earthbending, waterbending and winterbending are still doing good. And she's still learning metalbending. But at least she's doing really well. As for Raphael and Shirayuki, Raphael has been getting to be with her as much as possible. He would ask if she needed help with some things, and made sure that she got to and from the flower shop. Shirayuki didn't mind as this showed her Raphael really did care. Shirayuki's friends have been doing okay as well. Charlotte just finished teaching the nanobots living in her tulip how to read and write, along with what to do and what not to do. She's also been talking to Shirayuki more about her family but not as much, yet Charlotte still hasn't found out much more.

Madison is still being an overprotective friend. She can't help but notice something's going on with Shirayuki but can't figure out what that is. And she can't help but notice that Charlotte knows something about their mute friend. She just hopes its nothing bad. Madison loves having Shirayuki around because she's very calm and quiet, but she's been really suspicious. As for Sam? Shirayuki has noticed something strange about her friend. Sam's been quieter than usual and troubled-looking lately. Heck, when someone needed her help, she would snap at them and growl! Shirayuki tried to ask what was wrong with her, but she wouldn't say. She couldn't tell anyone about what was bothering her because it involved a friend of hers: A friend that Madison and Charlotte didn't trust so well. So who is this friend?

That answer begins here. It was a dark, cold November night on the fifteenth as a group of Purple Dragons who are up to no good go to a locked down store. Two of the members have two crowbars as they use them to pry open the metal shades on the outside of the store as the shades rise up. The leader of this particular group is named Dragon Face. He has on black combat boots, red and black camouflage cargo pants, a strange kind of belt, black fingerless gloves, gray spiked gauntlets, black t-shirt, gray vest, a green mohawk and goatee, red eyes and a Purple Dragon tatoo on his face. But besides him, there's someone new in this group. …Or about to become part of the group. This person is a fourteen year old girl named Angel Bridge.

Angel has dyed purple hair in pigtails, and when it's down, it goes to the middle of her back, along with brown eyes. Angel is wearing a dark blue sleeveless hooded jacket, purple elbow pads, purple-pink bandages wrapped around her arms, two black studded bracelets on each wrist, purple fingerless gloves, maroon pants with a black belt, blue socks, black sneakers and accessorizes with ear piercings on her left ear, one earring on her right ear and a pierced eyebrow on her right. Tonight is her test to see if she has what it takes to be a Purple Dragon. Dragon Face walks up to her and says handing her a brick, "Clutch time Angel, think you got the juice to be a Purple Dragon?" Angel looks at the brick for a moment thinking that maybe joining the gang was a bad idea. But it then changes to a smirk as she grabs it and holds it as she tells him smugly, "Oh yeah, I've got the juice!"

She throws the brick at the window as the glass breaks. Everyone goes inside as they start robbing the electronics store, grabbing all they could. Dragon Face even took the cash register and broke it by throwing it to the floor as he gathers up the cash. Angel on the other hand just stood by away from them, not really wanting to steal and keeps thinking about her best friend, Sam. Sam Kane is one of Angel's best friends, and Angel has been ignoring her lately, knowing Sam could never understand her dilemma. Angel then snaps out of it as Dragon Face tells her as Angel puts her hands on her hips, "Nice work, kid. One more test and you're in." Dragon Face then gives her a sackful of money as a reward as she looks at it a little unsure if she should keep it. But she wanted to be a Purple Dragon so bad!

So she follows the other Purple Dragons as they escape the shop from the back door after Dragon Face made sure the coast was clear. But they didn't know they were all being watched. In the shadows, four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle brothers, one human girl with platinum blonde hair and aquamarine eyes, and Casey Jones lay in waiting as finally Michelangelo made the first move, quietly to Dragon Face, "Psst!" Dragon Face turns around as Michelangelo kicks him knocking Dragon Face into some Purple Dragon members. All six of our heroes are in the shadows as Angel can't see the four mutant turtles, but can only hear their voices as Michelangelo tells his siblings and Casey as the youngest turtle spins one of his nunchuks, "See, guys? You never know what kind of fun you're gonna find on the ol' nightly training run!" Leonardo then asks his team as he refers to Dragon Face, "Now class, who can tell me what he did wrong?"

Raphael spins on of his sais as he tells Leonardo, "You mean besides being a badly-dressed, law-breaking, good-fer-nothin' low life street punk?!" Dragon Face gets up as Shirayuki tells Raphael and Leonardo, _'The answer my brothers…is him being what Raphie just said, and him also being a thief and we bring the hurt to thieves!'_ Shirayuki unfolds her metal fans as you can clearly see her angered blue eyes shining through the shadows as she brings one of her fans up to her face and elegantly flutters it. Raphael grins at that and chuckles as Dragon Face orders his gang members, "Bust 'em up Dragons!" Four members go to attack the teenagers and Casey as Dragon Face hides out in the store and left Angel alone. Casey bursts through and hits a Purple Dragon with his hockey stick as Angel watches all of this in shock as Leonardo tells his team before taking one of the Purple Dragons down with a kick, "When are these Dragon goons gonna learn?!"

Michelangelo spins his nunchuks as he takes down another gang member, "Yeah, green and snow white beats purple every time!" Angel sees this all going on in shock as Raphael takes another two down with a split kick as he spins his sais and he says, "They'll all be black and blue by the time I'm finished with them!" Shirayuki then makes use of her airbending as she speeds up to one of the gang members by pushing forward and kicks them with a ballet kick! She then tells her brothers, _'Never mess with a chick who can use the elements to kick butt!' _Raphael grins at that as Shirayuki then turns around to see Angel over by the wall and the mute teenager is confused as to why she's here. Is this girl a Purple Dragon member or about to become one? For some strange reason, Shirayuki senses that the girl is unsure of being here. Before she could think anymore of her, Angel escapes as Donatello tells everyone, "We've got a runner!"

Raphael takes two more gang members down with a kick and an elbow jab as he tells Donatello, "Don't worry, it's covered!" But why doesn't that make Shirayuki feel better?

* * *

Angel makes her escape by running through a back alley still holding onto the sack of money as she wonders what the heck just happened back there! Who were those people? They almost didn't look human and why was that girl in the black ninja outfit looking at her? She keeps on running as she continues to think but she didn't pay attention as she hit someone into their chest and falls on her butt. The person she hits is revealed to be Casey as he holds up his hockey stick as tells her threateningly, "Going somewhere?" Angel looks up at Casey as Casey finally recognizes her as he asks her, "Angel?" Angel starts to get up and runs for it as another Purple Dragon gang member appears and tries to attack Casey but Casey dodges and throws him at the wall knocking the man out cold.

Casey then follows Angel as she's climbing a chain link fence but Casey grabs her left foot to stop her and Angel tries to tell him somewhat scared dropping the sack, "Let go of me, you creep!" Casey tries to stop her from kicking him as he slides off his hockey mask and tells her, "Angel wait! It's me, Casey!" Angel, finally recognizing one of her friends, calms down as she asks him jumping down from the fence, "Casey? What are you doing here?" Casey then tells her sternly, "Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" Angel then talks back telling him as she holds up three fingers on her left hand, "What? The Purple Dragons?! Ha ha, no their my posse, my family!" But Casey then tells her, "But you got real family at home and you also have your best friend of all time Sam, whose been nothing but worried sick about you!"

Angel's eyes widen at this as she looks down for a moment but then gets angry as she tells Casey, "Yeah? Well, who asked you, loser?! If I want to be a Purple Dragon, it's my own business!" Casey then tells her getting serious as he grabs his hockey stick and spins it around a bit. And points it to the bag of money, "Until you start breaking the law, then it's my business!" Angel grabs the money as she tells Casey, "Yeah? Well, I don't see no badge on you!"

Casey then tells her worryingly as he puts away his hockey stick in his golf bag, "And I don't see no dragon on you!...Not yet. So why don't you quit while you have the chance? Go to Sam before it's too late! She and her friends could help ya, you know?" Angel scoffs telling him, "I ain't quittin' nothin'! Tonight was my first test, and tomorrow I pass my initiation! And then I'm gonna wear my dragon with pride! Besides, Sam could never understand what I'm going through! She still has her parents! Even if she and her mom don't get along! And her friends don't trust me! I bet her newest friend doesn't know I even exist!"

Casey then tries to tell Angel as he follows Angel down the alley, "That Dragon comes with a price. You don't know what you're getting yourself mixed up in!" But Angel not wanting to listen to him, first tells him innocently then angrily hits him in the gut with the sack of money in the end, "Yeah…Maybe your right!" Angel then runs over to the chain link fence with the money, climbs over it as she yells to Casey, "But I can still take care of myself!" Angel makes it over the fence and runs for it as Casey starts to get up groaning as the four mutant turtles and Shirayuki found him as Raphael asks him, "Casey, what happened? Who was that girl?" Shirayuki nods clearly wanting to know as well as Casey tells them, "Her name is Angel Bridge. I know her from the neighborhood. I promised her grandma and her best friend Sam Kane that I'd keep an eye on her. To keep her out of trouble."

Shirayuki looks at him wide eyed as she snaps her fingers at Donatello as he gives her a green notebook and a pen from his duffel bag as she writes her question to Casey and asks him, _'Sam Kane?! As in Nightshade, her gothic nickname?! Dyed jet black hair with dark-colored streaks, gray eyes, calm, cool, and collected, somewhat twisted and terrifying sense of humor, doesn't get along so well with her mother, has tribal tattoos on her wrists and upper back of two bats and a hawk, wilderness-loving, total gothic tomboy, skateboard riding best friend?!' _

Casey looks at her shocked and asks her, "You know Hawk-Eyed Kane?! No way! I didn't know ya were one of her friends, Yuki!" Michelangelo steps in and tells Casey, "Yeah, Sam is one of Yuki's friends at the flower shop, Hope's Flowers. But sadly, Sam and the rest of the girls have no idea what we look like." Donatello then asks Casey, "Why is Sam called Hawk-Eyed Kane?" Casey then tells the mutant and mute teenager that Sam's dad and him are real good pals as they live in the neighborhood along with Sam and her mother. Thus making Sam and Casey real good pals.

And the reason why Sam has that nickname is due to her archery and knife fighter and throwing skills which gave her the nickname 'Hawk-Eyed Kane'. Which is also the reason why she got a tribal tattoo of a hawk on her back. Shirayuki looks at Casey shocked as she never knew anything about Sam being like that. Shirayuki then starts to wonder if any of her friends have more secrets besides herself and maybe this is why Sam has been acting so strange. And Michelangelo thinks this information of Sam is so cool! Leonardo wanting to get back to the topic of Angel asks Casey, "So then, is Angel a Purple Dragon?" Casey then starts to growl telling them, "Not if I can help it. You all go on back home, I'm going after Angel." All of the teenagers nod as they all go back home, but Shirayuki can't help but feel something bad's gonna happen to Casey.

* * *

A day later, Casey got an idea. Casey is wearing a dark green trench coat as he puts his hockey mask in the pocket and a bat in his coat and makes his way to a fight club at an abandoned building where Purple Dragons gather at night. He stops for a moment to see two Purple Dragon thugs flash a three middle finger symbol to the bouncer as they get in. Casey does the same thing and is able to get in. He's inside where he sees Purple Dragon thugs cheering as a fight goes on between a heavy weight member of the Purple Dragons and a wannabe initiate.

Casey watches this in disgust as he then turns to his left and is shocked of who he sees. Who he sees is a fourteen year old teenaged girl who has dyed jet black hair that goes down to her back side with crazy dark colored streaks which includes dark green and dark orange put in a low ponytail, and grey eyes. Today, she is wearing a black t-shirt with a black jacket, ripped black jeans, ankle black combat boots, black fingerless skater gloves and black elbow and knee pads. She also has her black skater backpack that holds her black skater helmet and her skateboard.

This girl…is Samantha 'or Sam' Kane. Casey walks over to her and he asks her a little mad, "Sam! What the heck are ya doing here?!" Sam raises her head and sees Casey as she starts to grin a little and she tells him in her usual calm, cool demeanor, "Ah Casey, you of all people should know why I'm here. I'm here to see violence, wanna knock a few heads around if I can, and most of all, I want to save my best friend Angel from joining up with them!"

Casey shakes his head at this jokingly as he tells Sam, "I had a funny feeling you'd be here, Sam. By the way, have you seen Angel?" Sam nods her head telling him as she's starting to get mad, "Yeah, I saw her about fifteen minutes ago, and I tried to talk her out of her initiation to these idiots, but she wouldn't listen to me! I swear, that girl is as stubborn as me!" Casey starts to laugh at this telling her, "That's true. And she still wouldn't listen to ya when you're so worried for her?" Sam shakes her head and tells him, "Yeah, I tried to get her to listen. I really did! But she told me I could never understand what she went through! What the heck does that even mean?!"

Casey then starts to think about this as he starts to remember what Raphael told him a few weeks ago about how he and his family met Shirayuki as he then tells Samantha, "I think what Angel meant Sam, is her family. Think about it, she only has her grandma and her older brother. Her parents are gone, Sam while yours are still here, even if you don't see eye-to-eye with ya're mom, you still got her. Heck, my pal Yuki even told me she's not sure if her birth parents are even alive!" Sam looks at him wide-eyed, obviously she didn't think about that. Now she feels guilty as she-wait a minute! YUKI?! Sam then asks Casey getting suspicious, "Yuki? As in, Shirayuki Hamato? Mute teenager, platinum blond nearly white hair, pale skin and crystal aquamarine eyes?!" Casey nods telling her, "Yeah, she and her brothers are new friends of mine. She's been worried about ya the last few days." Samantha's eyes go wide once more as she didn't meant for any of her friends to be worried about her and how the heck did her friend AND her brothers meet Casey?!

A groan of pain has their attention in the ring as the heavyweight member of the Purple Dragons defeats the wannabe initiate out of the ring as the other members cheer at the heavyweight's, aka Two Ton's win! Then an announcer appears as he tells everyone through the mike, "Is the initiate worthy of the Dragon?!" Every member jeers and boos at this as the wannabe initiate is dragged outside as Casey and Samantha shake their heads in disgust. Then the announcer announces, "Let's bring out the next initiate! Give it up for ANGEL!" Casey and Samantha look shocked and scared as Angel hops into the ring as the announcer announces, "Does she have what it takes to call herself a Purple Dragon?!" Most people boo at her while some cheered for her as Sam tells Casey, "Casey? If Angel somehow survives this, remind me to kill her later!" Angel then faces her opponent: A very flexible Purple Dragon member that has long blue hair in a braid. But then another guy appears and now its two-against-one!

Casey groans at this telling himself, "Aw, geez!" Sam starts to growl trying to tell herself that Angel would be okay, but somehow she doubts it as the guy with the long blue hair makes the first move by trying to hit Angel with his arm, but Angel jumps up out of the way and kicks him to the floor with her foot, and the second guy tries to punch her but she dodges and kicks him in the chin and backflips away! Sam grins at this, super glad she taught Angel some of the basics of fighting. But right behind Angel, the guy with the long blue hair gets up and grabs a pipe! Sam and Casey gasp as Casey decides to jump in as he puts on his hockey mask and grabs the bat from in his coat as he says, "Okay, that's it! Sam, you stay here!" She nods as Casey jumps into the ring telling Angel, "Angel, behind you!" Casey then hits the long blue haired guy to the floor as Sam cheers at that!

Angel then kicks the other guy with a side kick as she tells asks Casey angrily, "What are you doing here?!" Casey then also tells her angrily, "Your new posse was just about to cave your head in!" Sam then jumps into the ring and tells Angel angrily, "Yeah, you could have died from that! I don't want to lose you, Angel! I can't lose my best friend!" Angel looks at her shocked as she then starts regretting this. All of the Purple Dragon members see Casey and they all now want to beat him up!

About five members go in the ring as Angel, Casey, and Sam are now back to back as Casey tells Angel, "Come on, we're getting' you out of here!" But out of nowhere, Hun appear and punches Casey to the floor of the ring and Hun laughs telling him as he grabs Casey by the head as Casey tries to struggle, "Hello, Jones. Long time, no see. Think I don't know that's you under that mask, Jones? I've got eyes and ears all over this town. Word is you've been disrespecting the Dragon!"

Hun throws Casey into the ropes around the sides of the ring as Casey lands on his stomach as Angel and Sam watches this in fear and anger respectively. Sam knows Casey's past with Hun. Hun was the one that burned down his dad's store. Casey grabs his bat and goes to hit Hun but he grabs the bat and pulls it away making Casey fall to the floor. And Hun then breaks the bat as Casey tries to stand up as Angel starts to get scared as Sam whispers to her angrily, "I told you! Join up with them, and they'll hurt everyone you love and care about!" Angel then finally understands her best friend's words and leaves running away and Sam follows her as Hun throws Casey to the grounds once more as he tells one of his members, "Lock up this piece of garbage. We'll play some more with him later."

* * *

The next day in the late afternoon, everyone is just chilling and relaxing in their sewer home. Donatello is working on the Battle Shell, Leonardo's reading a book while Master Splinter and Lunafire watches a program, Raphael just finished training with his punching bag and Shirayuki is tending to her little flower garden in her room since she has the day off. Shirayuki has some new flowers growing which includes: red and white carnations, red and purple tulips and white roses. Shirayuki has been taking good care of these flowers not just by plantbending, but also doing it like normal. Today, Shirayuki felt like wearing pajamas today.

So she is wearing a large gray T-shirt with a big yellow star on the front and a pair of black pajama shorts with white stars and she is also barefoot. Her hair is also let down. Shirayuki starts to pour water into her white roses, but she nearly drops the water can as she hears Raphael call out to her in her room, "Hey, Yuki!" Shirayuki turns to him looking scared for a moment but then calms down seeing him. Ever since her and Raphael were kidnapped by Hun and Shirayuki discovered his anger when Hun hit her, she still got a little bit scared of Raphael but she knows he never means to scare her.

Raphael sees her face and starts to look guilty and he tells her, "Sorry, Snow Princess. Didn't mean to scare ya. I just wanted to come in and make sure you're doing okay." Shirayuki smiles at his worry for her as she tells him, _'Don't worry, Raphie. I'm fine. It's just, when we got kidnapped, it scared me a little, that's all. But I'm okay, really. However, if I see the guy that hurt me again, he's going to learn not to mess with me again.'_ Raphael nods before he hugs her telling her, "Don't worry about that, Yuki. I'm not going to let that happen to ya again, that idiot will pay fer hurting you!" Shirayuki blushes at that but can't help but smile as she hides her smile and blush on his shoulder, heck even Raphael is blushing! But Shirayuki doesn't see that.

So Raphael lets go and gets rid of his blush and so does Shirayuki as Raphael asks her, "So Yuki, do ya need help with anything?" Shirayuki starts to have a thinking face on as she tells him, _'Actually, there is something you can do. I need help watering my plants. Can you water the red and white carnations, while I water the rest?' _Raphael nods telling her with a smile, "Sure thing, Snow Princess." Shirayuki smiles at that and a couple minutes later, they watered all of the flowers. As they did this, Shirayuki can't help but worry about Casey, Angel and her friend Sam. But something snapped her out of her thoughts with something going on in the living room!

As Raphael and Shirayuki were talking, Donatello has the hood of the Battle Shell up as he has the blowtorch on along with the goggles and a screwdriver as Michelangelo appears as he asks his smart brother, "Whatcha doing Donnie?" Donatello finishes as he slides off the goggles as he tells Michelangelo, "Working up a remote control system for the Battle Shell." Michelangelo thinks this is cool and goes to touch it, but Donatello smacks his hand away as the youngest turtle complains as Donatello warns him, "Don't touch! These are highly sophisticated sensors. When they receive a remote signal, they'll safely guide the Battle Shell to the signal's point of origin." Michelangelo, who's half-listening, grabs a control system on the table as he asks Donatello, "And this is the remote dohickey?"

Donatello then starts to tell him as Michelangelo accidentally presses a button, "That's it, but it's not finished yet. So, please don't…" Donatello just closed the hood as the Battle Shell comes to life as Donatello looks scared and he turns to his youngest brother as Michelangelo asks his brother, "Uh, you were gonna tell me not to press this, right?" Donatello screams in fear as he jumps away from the Battle Shell as it drives off by itself! Shirayuki and Raphael came out of her room as they see the Battle Shell driving through their home as Raphael tells Shirayuki, "Mikey should neva' touch anything of Donnie's, should he?" Shirayuki shakes her head as she face palms telling him, _'No, he shouldn't. He shouldn't be touching anything period!'_

The Battle Shell is now heading towards Leonardo as he sees it coming for him, he screams a little dropping his book as he grabs Master Splinter from the couch saying, "Excuse me, Sensei!" Lunafire runs away as well as the couch, coffee table and seats are destroyed and the Battle Shell is now heading towards Donatello and Michelangelo! Donatello grabs a few things from his table and Michelangelo is shaking in terror as Donatello yells at him, "Shake a leg, Shell-for-brains!"

They both jump away just as the Battle Shell hits the table destroying it! Michelangelo and Donatello are on the floor. Raphael and Shirayuki made it down just as Master Splinter is in front of his two youngest sons as he tells Donatello, "Donatello, your Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering. A true testament to your incredible mechanical skills. And I never want to see it in our home again!" Donatello looks at Michelangelo as he growls as Michelangelo says, "Oops!"

Donatello hits Michelangelo upside the head and so does Raphael and Shirayuki as Shirayuki tells her youngest brother, _'If that had ended up in my room, you would be a VERY dead turtle!'_ And the thing is? He actually believes that!

* * *

Back with Casey, it's night time as he's in a holding cell underneath the fight club where his legs are chained together and his arms are chained to the wall. He's been trying to pull himself free and he's unable to. Bruises are all over him as he gives up and starts to yell, "Listen up hairballs! It's gonna take a lot more than chains to break down Casey Jones! You hear me?! I won't rest until every last one of you Purple Dragon clowns is behind bars or pushing up daisies!" Unknown to him, Sam and Angel are watching this through the ceiling. After they got out of the ring, they've been hiding, waiting for the right moment to save Casey. Sam had called her parents earlier and told them she was spending the night at Angel's place, which had been their plan all along before Angel decided to be a Purple Dragon.

Sam and Angel were about to go to Casey until a door opens as they decided to stay in the ceiling. Hun appears outside the cage as he laughs telling Casey, "Big words, vigilante. Did I ever tell you how much fun I had burning down your father's store when you were a kid?" Casey, not being scared in the least tells him, "At least I had a father, punk!" Hun grabs Casey through the bars and holds him by his shirt telling him, "Laugh now, sucka! 'Cause tonight the Dragons are having a little smackdown contest! And you're the prize. Whoever wins, gets to wax your sorry butt once and for all." Hun drops him as Sam and Angel gasp at Hun walks away and goes out the door leaving Casey alone.

Both girls nod thinking now is the time to help him escape. They push the tile off of the ceiling with their feet and jump down onto the floor. Casey looks at them shocked as he asks, "Angel, Sam?" Sam then tells Casey, "We've been waiting for the right time to bust you out." Angel nods telling Casey as she starts to pick the lock, "We heard the whole thing Casey. I'm so sorry I got us all into this mess. I'm gonna get you out of here, I swear!" Sam goes on her knees and tells Angel, "Don't blame yourself, Angel. I should have stopped you sooner." Angel nods as she tries to pick the lock, but is unable to and throws the picker away as she sighs in frustration and says, "Can't do it! This is all my fault!" Angel starts to cry as Sam does something she never did in front of her friends back at the flower shop: She hugs Angel telling her, "Angel, listen to me. None of this is your fault. If we're blaming anyone, it should be me."

Casey tries to get to them until the chain stops him short as he tells them, "It's gonna be alright, you two. Don't worry." Sam then asks Casey, "Casey, what the heck are we gonna do? We're gonna need a lot more help to get you out of here." Angel nods as she then sadly says, "Somehow I'm not sure if anybody's gonna be able to help us." Casey then has an idea, and that even though it'll mean revealing the turtles' existence to the both of them, also revealing Shirayuki's connection and quite possibly her powers, this counts as an emergency as he tells them both, "Listen to me. I have some friends who could help, real good friends. Go to the abandoned warehouse at the corner of Eastman and Laird and ask for Raphael. Hurry!"

Both Angel and Sam nod but as their about to leave, Casey stops them saying, "Wait! Sam, there's something you need to know. Yuki is one of my real good friends. So you'll be meeting her family that are also my friends." Sam's eye go wide at this information as she thinks, 'I finally get to see Yuki's family? Awesome! Maybe I can find out why they haven't let us come over! And maybe I can finally meet her brother, Mikey! I always liked him when I was on the phone with him.' Sam nods at this as Angel looks confused as the goth tells her, "I'll explain later." The both of them then run out through another doorway and head out to where Casey's friends are. As they do, Sam tells Angel about Shirayuki from what she knows of her as Angel asks, "So you have a new friend that's mute and you, Maddie and Char have never met her family?"

Sam nods telling her, "That's right. I only hear their voices though. They sound nice and all, but I never knew what they look like. But now I'll finally know, I can't wait to meet the one that I talk to sometimes when they call. I think one of her brother's names was Mikey." Angel nods as she then tells her friend, "Hey, Nightshade? I really am sorry for yelling at you the other day." Sam smiles as she tells her friend, "Hey, don't worry about it. I forgave you the moment you ran away. But right now, we have to get to that warehouse and fast!" Angel nods as they finally get to the warehouse.

What they didn't know was that Shirayuki sensed them from above as she whistles to her brothers and motions up in the living room telling them shocked at the end, _'Guys! I hear two people coming to the warehouse. And I sense that they need help! One of the pairs of footsteps is that girl Angel, and I think…SAM?!'_ All of the turtles look at her shocked as Michelangelo says excitedly, "Seriously?! AWESOME! Now I can finally meet Sam!" Donatello then tells Michelangelo a little uncertain, "But what if she freaks out at us, Mikey?" Leonardo then tells his team, "There's no time to think about that. If they need help, they need help. So let's go!" They all nod as Shirayuki already has her ninja outfit and mask on along with her weapons as Raphael asks her, "I can't believe one of your friends is actually here!"

Shirayuki nods as she and her brothers get to the elevator, _'You and me both! But I think this is good though. Sam loves mutants and all things weird and unnatural, there's no way she'd get scared of you guys!'_ They get in the elevator and so does Lunafire as it goes up to the warehouse. With Sam and Angel, they get to the warehouse as they look into the boarded window as Angel calls out, "Raphael? Raphael!" Sam then decides to call out, "Yuki? I know you're in there! So come on out, Yuki!" But no answers come out as they walk to the front of the doors and without knowing, the turtles, Lunafire and Shirayuki had made it up as Angel then asks Sam, "This is Eastman and Laird, right?" Sam nods telling her, "It should be. Maybe Casey gave us the wrong address?"

Out of nowhere, the garage door opens of the warehouse as lights shine in on them from the Battle Shell, as they both try to cover up their eyes, but then they see something that truly shocks them to the core: Four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, a big white wolf and Shirayuki in her ninja outfit as Angel says awed, "Whoa!" Sam sees the mutants as she says with a grin getting very impressed and amazed as she sees the mutant turtles, Lunafire and Shirayuki, "No…freaking…way!" Raphael and Shirayuki appear out of the shadows as Raphael tells Angel and Sam, "Alright guys. This had better be good." What Angel and Sam didn't know, was that their lives would change forever…

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of Fallen Angel! Please read part 2!


	11. Chapter 11 Fallen Angel Part 2

Welcome to Part 2 of Fallen Angel! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Stay tuned for next week's epiters 'Garbageman Part 1 and 2'! (That means 'episode and chapter' combined.) Please review both parts of the episodes if you wish! Also, I have some news for you all. Once you're finished reading this, there's an Author Note where I'm telling you all of changes to my fanfiction making.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 11: Fallen Angel Part 2

Sam and Angel are shocked beyond belief seeing Casey's good friends and as Sam sees Shirayuki, she tells her excitedly, "Yuki!" Shirayuki nods to Sam while smiling nervously as Sam runs to her and hugs her telling her, "Yuki, why didn't you tell me you knew mutants?! This is incredible! And I love the ninja outfit!" Shirayuki smiles as Angel goes over to them as Sam introduces Angel to Shirayuki, "Angel, this is Shirayuki Hamato, aka Yuki!" Angel smiles as she holds out her hand and she tells Shirayuki, "Nice to meet ya. So you were the ninja back in the fight earlier." Shirayuki nods with a smile as she shakes her hand and Donatello gives her notebook and pen as Shirayuki writes to Angel and Sam, _'First off, nice to finally meet you, Angel when you're not a bad guy. Secondly Sam, I am so glad you're here! The reason why I didn't tell you was because of how you'd react. Imagine what would happen if Maddie and Char met them.'_

Sam thinks about this and has an uneasy smile as well telling Shirayuki, "Good point. Maddie would have freaked out and Char would probably be studying your brothers as if they were lab experiments after she was done fainting from shock." Shirayuki smiles as she then tells Angel and Sam, _'I'll explain everything later, Sam. Before you tell us why you're here, how about introductions? Angel, Nightshade, I'd like you to meet my older brothers: the one in the blue mask is Leonardo, the one in the red mask is Raphael, the one in the purple mask is Donatello and the one in the orange mask is Michelangelo. But you can just call them, Leo, Raph, Don or Donnie and Mikey.'_ Sam grins so big at this as they all wave at her but her attentions stops as she thinks, 'Wait a minute! Mikey?!' Sam sees the orange masked turtle named Mikey and looks at him in awe and surprise finally meeting the cute guy she talked to sometimes. Wait a minute! Did she just say she finds Mikey cute?! Okay, this is new.

Sam walks over to Mikey and asks him, "So you're Mikey? Nice to finally meet the face that has the voice I've been talking to over the phone. And you're a mutant! That is so cool!" Michelangelo laughs at that as he tells her, "Thanks, dudette! I'm just that unbelievable!" Sam laughs a little at that clearly liking him. Shirayuki smiles at this glad that Sam likes this and her brothers. Angel and Sam finally tell the teenagers and Lunafire what happened with Casey as they decide to help. Sam and Angel see Lunafire and can't help but gawk and grin at the Dragon Wolf. They all get in the Battle Shell as Donatello starts driving to the directions Angel gave them as Angel tells the turtles and Shirayuki, "Okay, I knew Casey hung out with some weird dudes. But you guys are off the charts!"

The brothers and Shirayuki grin as Lunafire growls agreeing with Angel as the young girl pets Lunafire as Shirayuki asks Angel, _'Off the charts good or off the charts bad?' _Angel answers with a smirk, "Off the charts good, duh! Having mutants for a family? I'm jealous." Shirayuki laughing quietly at this and Angel can't help but smile. 'Sam was right, Yuki really is a nice person,' Angel thinks this, clearly liking the mute teenager. Sam sees this and smiles glad that Angel and Shirayuki are getting along so well. A lot better than her other two friends. With them, Raphael is wearing some clothes that Angel stole when she was nine years old. Raphael is wearing tan pants, a red gray hoodie, black and red jacket, a white beanie hat and a pair of sunglasses. Shirayuki can't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looks, but she's also blushing seeing how hot he kind of looks as Raphael asks Angel, "No way am I going out like this! Tell me people really don't dress this way!"

Shirayuki writes something in her notebook and show him her response, _'I think it looks great on you, Raph. No one can find out you're a turtle. This is the only way we can make sure no one can know. Besides, you'll only be wearing that for tonight.'_ Raphael blushes at that telling her, "Well, when you put it like that…" Sam can't help but notice that as she thinks something is going on with those two as Michelangelo tells Raphael, "Yeah, what she said. Kind of a hip-hop/cat burglar/storm trooper thing." Shirayuki takes offense to that and hits him upside the head as Michelangelo complains as Angel gives him some clothes as well with her laughing as Angel tells him, "Looks like you annoyed her. So don't make fun of this, because you're next, green boy." Michelangelo looks disgusted at that as Shirayuki smirks as she can't wait to see what her brothers look like in clothes.

They get to the fight club as they then park the Battle Shell. Lunafire couldn't come in as Shirayuki tells her in sign language, _'Sorry girl, but if you came in, they would know who you are. I'll whistle to let you know when I need you, okay?'_ Lunafire nods licking her face and whimpering as Angel and Sam can't help but notice that it's really cute how small Shirayuki can tame a big wolf beast like Lunafire. Everyone was nearly ready to go until Sam takes off her black jacket with a hood and tells Shirayuki, "If you and your brothers have been fighting them from what Casey said, you better hide your hair." Shirayuki nods and smiles as that means thanks. Shirayuki puts it on and pulls the hood up as it hides her hair as their now ready. Before they went in, Angel tells everyone, "Just be cool and follow my lead."

They all make their way forward and flash the three middle finger symbol at the bouncer as Leonardo is wearing a black beanie hat, black sunglasses, red sweater, black trench coat and blue pants; Donatello is wearing a gray beanie hat, black sunglasses, a gray trench coat with a hood, a white sweater and gray pants; and Michelangelo is wearing a blue and orange beanie hat, black sunglasses, a gray hoodie, an orange and blue jacket, and blue pants. Shirayuki is wearing Sam's jacket over her ninja outfit and weapons. And her brothers are also hiding their weapons in their clothes. They all made it in with no problems as Michelangelo tells his siblings, "Good thing it's only a three-fingered salute." They all walk in seeing lots of Purple Dragons. Some on the bleachers eye at Shirayuki with lecherous grins and she can't help but shiver in disgust as Raphael notices this as he puts his left arm over her as he growls at the men as he holds Shirayuki close.

Shirayuki blushes at this as Raphael mumbles, "Stupid idiots. Eyeing my girl as if she was a piece of meat." Shirayuki tells Raphael in her sign language, _'Thanks for that, Raphie.'_ Raphael blushes at that as Angel and Sam sees this as Angel asks Leonardo, "Are those two always like that?" Leonardo nods telling her and Sam, "Yeah, but the thing is they both like each other a lot, but their afraid to say anything." Sam looks at him shocked and she asks, "So wait? Their crushing on each other?!" Leonardo and Donatello nod as Donatello tells them, "Yeah, Yuki's liked Raph for years. Raph just doesn't know it yet. Even though something tells us he's starting to realize his feelings for her now." Sam looks at them shocked as she says, "Yuki is crushing on her older brother who isn't only a mutant turtle, no offence to you guys because I think it's totally awesome, but whose also a hothead? Huh, for some reason, that makes sense. She does like unusual hotheads."

They all stop as Raphael lets Shirayuki go as Michelangelo tells Raphael, "Yeesh. It's like we walked into an ugly convention!" Raphael then tells Michelangelo jokingly, "Hey, then you must feel at home, Mikey." Shirayuki and Angel laugh at this as Sam can't help but want to hit Raphael hard for saying that or maybe even tear him to shreds, literally. Donatello then calms them down as he tells his brothers, "Knock it off, you guys! I'm trying to blend here." Donatello then takes on a menacing pose by folding his arms on his chest and the same with Michelangelo and Raphael as Raphael tells his youngest brother, "You really want to look like a Purple Dragon? Try getting your butt kicked by a ninja turtle and a girl with elemental powers." Michelangelo agrees with that saying, "I'm down with that."

Fighting is going on in the ring as Leonardo then tells his team, Sam and Angel, "Okay guys, take note. We've got exits there and there. Guards are posted all over the perimeter. Everyone's pretty heavily armed. So can we try to avoid a fight?" Sam scoffs saying, "Can't make any promises, turtle boy. I always fight!" Angel nods telling him, "It's true. Sam fights so hard she puts guys in the hospital, sometimes in comas." All of the turtles besides Raphael, who looks at her with interest at this, look at Sam scared as Shirayuki tells Leonardo, _'Yeah, there's gonna be fighting Leo. You can't get rid of that in our systems.'_ Leonardo sighs frustrated as he then tells everyone, "Yeah right. What was I thinking?" All of a sudden the lights go off as a big cage descends from the ceiling and covers the wrestling ring as Hun appears in the ring.

Shirayuki gasps hiding behind Raphael telling him, _'Raph, it's him!'_ Raphael sees Hun as his eyes go searing red as he growls angrily remembering what Hun did when he and Shirayuki were kidnapped. Sam looks at her mute friend confused and concerned at her fear of Hun and Raphael looking like he wants to murder him as she thinks, 'Wait, did Hun do something bad to Yuki?!' Hun then announces in the microphone to everyone as Casey is lowered down strapped on an apparatus, "Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of a most hated enemy!" Raphael growls angrily as he brings out his sais as he says, "Lousy thugs! I got your most hated enemy right here!" Leonardo stops him by telling him, "Easy, Raph. Let's not blow our cover just yet."

Hun puts the hockey mask on Casey's face as Hun leaves the cage to sit on the bleachers with Dragon Face as Casey is brought back up to the catwalk as an announcer announces, "So, whose ready to battle it out for a shot at the vigilante?!" Some members get in the cage an the announcer announces once more, "Come on, come on, come on! There's gotta be more takers than that! The honor of the Dragon is at stake here!" Donatello then asks everyone, "How are we going to get him down from there?!" Angel then speaks up telling them, "I know how to get to the catwalk." Leonardo nods telling everyone, "Mikey, Don, and Sam, you three go with Angel. Nothing fancy, just stick to the shadows, and cut him loose."

Michelangelo then asks Leonardo, "What are you, Raph and Snow White gonna do?" Leonardo looks at the spotlight passing over everything as he tells his brother, "The three of us will make sure that spotlight stays on the cage. Yuki, we might need your help, just in case. And if that guy realizes who you are, you can beat him up as much as you want." Shirayuki smirks telling him, _'Oh, I can't wait for that!' _Sam looks at her friend confused as she asks Leonardo, "What do you mean? Is there something special about Yuki I don't know about? Can she even handle these guys?" Michelangelo puts his hand on her shoulder and tells her, "Don't worry, Sammy. You'll see when it happens. And don't worry about Yuki. She can handle herself just fine." Sam can't help but twitch at that. No one calls her Sammy except for her dad, but she'll let it go just this once.

So Sam, Michelangelo, Donatello and Angel go to the catwalk while Raphael, Leonardo and Shirayuki head to the ring. As the announcer announces, "Last chance to rage in the cage! Any takers? Any takers at all?!" Raphael gets in as he asks Leonardo while he's helping Shirayuki get in, "Is this gonna work?" Leonardo then tells him, "You know a better way to buy some time? Besides you and Yuki need the practice." Shirayuki and Raphael look at each other offended by that as they both say, "Moi/_Moi?"_ They get in the cage as the announcer announces, "Three new initiates have entered the competition! Let's show them how Purple Dragons treat newbies!" Raphael quietly tells his sister, "Snow Princess, don't use your powers unless we get found out, okay?" Shirayuki nods as they get ready to fight Purple Dragon scum.

* * *

On the catwalk, Angel, Sam, and the two youngest turtle brothers make their way to Casey. They see two of the thugs keeping an eye on Casey as Donatello tells them, "We just got to take out those two goons without drawing too much attention." Michelangelo then asks him, "Any bright ideas?" Sam and Donatello look around as Sam says, "I have one. The spotlight. We can shine it in their faces, take them down and grab Casey." Michelangelo grins at that telling her, "Good idea, dudette!" Sam smiles at that, glad that someone is actually listening to her.

* * *

Back in the cage, Shirayuki, Raphael and Leonardo are taking down Purple Dragon members left and right as Raphael does a flip and grabs onto a cage wall climbing it like Spiderman then flips up making a Purple Dragon hit the wall. Raphael flips back to the floor as his brother and his sister are taking them all down with punches and kicks. Shirayuki takes hers down with punches in the gut, ballet kicks to the head, flipping over them to punch and ballet kick them hard. She and Raphael are having too much fun as Leonardo reminds his siblings, "Okay, guys. Maybe your both a little unclear of the whole concept of buying time! We still got to leave a few of them standing!" Leonardo punches one of the thugs away as Raphael tells Leonardo sarcastically, "Oh, sorry." Shirayuki nods telling Leonardo sneakily, _'Sorry, Leo. This is just too much fun!'_ Leonardo rolls his eyes at his sister's excitement but can't help but smile.

* * *

Back on the catwalk, Sam is watching the fight with awe as she says to herself, "Whoa! I had no idea Yuki could fight that good! I underestimated her." Before Angel goes to distract the two Purple Dragons controlling the spotlight, she tells Sam, "I have to admit, she's good. You know, it probably wouldn't be so bad having her for a friend." And just as Angel left, Sam got an idea as she grins. If Shirayuki likes Angel as a friend, then maybe she can use this to her advantage at Hope's Flowers with Maddie and Charlotte! Angel walks over to the spotlight as she grabs the two thug's attention and tells them, "Hey, guys." She turns the spotlight making it face the thugs as the look at her confused. Then Angel tells them turning the light on, "Light's on!" The spotlight then starts to blind the two as Donatello leaps forward and takes one down with his staff while Michelangelo takes the other one down with his nunchuks and is about to fall off the catwalk from the blow.

Luckily Sam and Angel catch him in time as he falls unconscious as they both say at the same time as they then drop the guy, "Lights out!" The four of them get to winch that controls the apparatus that Casey is strapped on as Casey tells the two human girls as he's clearly happy, "Angel, Sam, thanks for dropping by. And you brought company!" Donatello pulls the switch telling Casey, "Hey, what are friends for?" The apparatus is moving towards the teenagers and once it's close enough, Donatello hits the switch on the apparatus's side releasing Casey from the apparatus. He groans in exhaustion trying to make the blood go back through his body as Michelangelo gives Casey a bat he managed to put in his jacket telling him, "Here, we brung you a present!" Casey sees this as he lets a tear fall from his eyes.

* * *

Back at the cage, Purple Dragons on the bleachers are cheering while Hun watches the fight, as he can't help but sense something's not right. Leonardo runs forward in the cage as one of the thugs tries to beat him but the turtle slides underneath an oncoming thug making the two thugs hit each other. Leonardo feels his clothes starting to slip as he gets his clothes back in order, and as Raphael and Shirayuki are taking down some thugs, he asks his siblings, "Jeez, I can barely move in this stuff! What is the deal with humans and clothes?!" Raphael and Shirayuki take their thugs down as the mute teenager can't help but glare at Leonardo as he shrinks from the glare telling her with a nervous smile, "No offense to you, Yuki."

Raphael snickers at this as he then tells Leonardo, "You ever seen a human in his skivvies? Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight." Shirayuki looks at him a little disturbed as she asks him, _'How exactly would you know that? And does that make me not pretty?'_ Raphael then realizes what he said as he tries to tell Yuki, "Uh, trust me, you don't wanna know, Yuki. And you are definitely pretty, heck you're actually very…" But before he could say anymore, one of the thugs grabs Raphael and throws him into the cage wall, but as he did, Raphael's clothes slipped off of him revealing Raphael to everyone! All of the thugs see him as they realize what's happening as Dragon Face exclaims, "Hey, it's one of them Kung-Fu Lizards!" Hun then realizes this as he starts to think that if the turtle he interrogated earlier was here, then so would the girl.

Raphael growls angrily as he takes off the sunglasses that are still on his face as he exclaims, "Turtles. TUR-TLES! Don't any of ya lamebrains know a turtle when you see one?!" All of the thugs start booing as Shirayuki face palms telling herself, _'There goes our cover!'_ Leonardo then tells Raphael as the hothead turtles takes down a few more thugs, "Uh Raph, I think the biology lesson is the least of our problems right now!" It's true as Hun comes over to the cage and rips off the door with a roar and throws it aside as the two oldest brothers and their sister realized they really are in trouble! Raphael and Hun then face each other as Hun growls out, "You!" Shirayuki already sensing a beating, takes off the jacket and throws it to the floor as Raphael tauntingly asks Hun while blocking a punch, "What's the matter, Lard Butt? Still mad my girl and I walked out of your little Q and A?"

Hun grabs him by the shoulders and smashes him onto the cage wall hard as it makes a dent as Hun threateningly tells him as Shirayuki sneaks up behind Hun as Leonardo takes off his clothes, "In case you haven't figured it out, reptile, that time I let you both escape!" Shirayuki pokes Hun on the back as the big thug turns to face her as Shirayuki grins evilly as she then lands a hard right hook to his face making him let go of Raphael as Raphael then kicks him away and Shirayuki lets out a blast of air infused with her winterbending thus freezing Hun to the floor.

Angel and Sam see this from above as they both are astounded as they both say together, "NO FREAKING WAY!" Sam tells Angel, "That…was…awesome! I had no idea she could do that!" Angel then tells Sam, "Sam, you have the greatest friend in the world!" She nods telling herself with a smile, "Yeah, I do." Sam thinks about this as she realizes something, Shirayuki is just like Madison, Charlotte and herself. Completely different and with powers!

Hun suddenly breaks free of the ice as Dragon Face demands Purple Dragons to take them down as Donatello tells Angel and Sam, "You two help Casey get off while we go help our family!" They both nod as Donatello and Michelangelo take off their disguises and jump into the fight! The two youngest turtles block incoming Purple Dragons as Michelangelo jokingly tells them all, "Sorry dudes, Fan Appreciation Day is next week!" The turtles take them down as Raphael tries to take down Hun with punches while Shirayuki tries to take him down with kicks as Raphael exclaims, "Do me a favor! Be a cooperative little mountain and just…" But Hun hits him making Raphael hit the cage wall hard as Raphael yells then quietly says in the end, "…gooooo down."

Shirayuki gasps as she runs to Raphael and tries to help him up as Hun approaches them as Leonardo leaps forward slicing off a section of the cage making it land hard on Hun. But it didn't do much except make him angrier. Hun roars holding the piece of cage and throws it at them as Shirayuki quickly blasts it with a lot of air as the piece of cage is flown straight at Hun knocking him down. Shirayuki is starting to get tired as she tries to control her breathing. Raphael notices this and catches her before she falls as he asks her, "You okay, Snow Princess?" Shirayuki nods telling him as she pants, _'I think so. I'm just getting tired.'_

Donatello and Michelangelo sees this as Donatello asks his brother, "Looks like our bros and sis could use a hand!" They both jump into the fight as Hun gets back up but they knock him down anyway as he hits the cage wall. Michelangelo then jokingly yet getting scared tells him, "Don't look now. But Tiny still wants to dance!" Hun gets back up as he starts to grab the cage at the bottom and starts pulling the wall up as all four walls are all falling down as Hun gets out of the way. Sam looks at this shocked as her and Angel yell out, "YUKI!" Shirayuki quickly stands back up and blasts air forwards as she tries to keep the walls up and with new gusto, she blasts with more air as her eyes glow like a winter storm as she blasts even more air making the cage walls fly across to each side of the room and crashing into the bleachers and walls outside of the wrestling ring.

Everyone is shocked over what just happened as Shirayuki pants heavily and falls nearly fainting with Raphael catching her. Donatello and Michelangelo run over to them as Donatello quickly looks her over as he then tells his brothers, "Guys, we have to get Yuki out of here now! I think she's used up too much of her powers!" Raphael holds her close fearing for Shirayuki's safety and as Hun walks toward them, Sam appears behind him and pokes him telling him with a very fake smile, "Hi, Huney. I have something to tell you." Sam then gets angry and with her all her strength she punches Hun hard in the jaw and for a moment, her eyes suddenly look cat-like as she grabs Hun and throws him into the bleachers with the strength of a lion and crashes into them as Sam angrily yells, "Never…EVER mess with my friends again!" All of the turtles and Shirayuki look at this shocked as Michelangelo stupidly says without even knowing it while grinning like an idiot with a stupid dreamy look on his face, "That…was...so...hot!

Sam grins and blushes a little at that and laughs but then stops noticing more Purple Dragons are coming into the ring as Leonardo asks Donatello, "Take us outta here, Donnie!" Donatello agrees taking out the remote for the Battle Shell earlier as he tells Leonardo, "I have just what the doctor ordered!" He presses a button on the controller as Michelangelo yells out, "Oh, Taxi!" And suddenly, the Battle Shell bursts through the garage door making the Purple Dragons run away in fear as the Battle Shell stops in front of the teenagers as Lunafire bursts out the back in full Dragon Wolf mode howling as Angel and Sam see her as they are astounded once again as Raphael says as he holds Shirayuki, "About time that thing busted up somebody else's place for a change!" The teenagers start to get in as Shirayuki pets Lunafire's head as she tells the Dragon Wolf, _'I'm okay, girl. Just really tired.'_

Casey is in front of Hun with his bat in his hands as he growls out, "This one's for my dad!" He raises up the bat but Angel and Sam stop him as Sam tells Casey, "Casey, you better stop this now!" Then Angel tells Casey, "Yeah, we're stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life! Remember that?!" Casey then smiles at that as he tells them both, "Thanks you two." Then Angel and Sam say together with a scoff, "Hey, what are friends for?" These two tend to be like twins sometimes. The three of them get inside the Battle Shell and they drive off heading to Angel's place.

* * *

They made it to Angel's apartment as Casey and Sam are taking her inside with Sam telling Shirayuki that they can talk tomorrow and that Angel, Shirayuki and herself will meet up at the warehouse after the job so that both girls can learn about Shirayuki's family, her powers and how they all met. Casey, Sam and Angel make it to the door as the others watch on. Casey knocks on the door and the door opens revealing an old woman with aging brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, a purple jacket, a white shirt, purple knee-length skirt and brown loafers and just like Angel, she looks Hispanic. The woman sees angel and says very shocked, "Angel?" Angel smiles for the first time in days and hugs her grandmother glad to be with her again as Casey tells the woman, "Told you Sam and I'd keep an eye on her."

Sam nods telling the woman, "Yeah, I'd do anything for my friends." The old woman hugs Casey and Sam telling them, "Thank you, both of you. Thank you for bringing back my Angel!" She lets go as Sam tells her, "Your welcome, ma'am. But it wasn't just us. We had help from a good friend of mine that has now become Angel's friend too, along with her family. And you know what? Their the greatest friends I've ever had." Sam turns around and winks knowing she's talking about Shirayuki and her family as the mute teenager winks back and so do the turtles, glad they have a new human friend by their side that knows about them. Angel's grandma then tells Casey and Sam dragging them in, "Now, I've got a pie fresh out of the oven, and I insist you both come inside and join us."

The door closes as Michelangelo then says, "Pie?! Yo, Sam, Case! How's about introducing Grandma to your friends?" Raphael stops him by telling him, "Forget it, Mikey. We're ninjas. We stick to the shadows." They all get in the Battle Shell where Lunafire is waiting as Leonardo tells Michelangelo, "The unsung heroes of the urban jungle." Then Donatello tells Michelangelo, "The silent protectors of the way of Bushido." And Shirayuki tells Michelangelo, _'The unseen guardians of the glass and metal city and all we know, love and care for.'_

Donatello starts up the Battle Shell as he starts driving as Michelangelo then stupidly asks, "So what kind of pie do you think it was?" Raphael and Shirayuki then hit him upside the head as the youngest turtle complains as Raphael and Shirayuki have a laugh as the mute teenager lays against Raphael's shoulder as she starts to fall asleep as Raphael tells her, "That's it, Snow Princess. Get some rest. You deserve it." Shirayuki falls asleep as the drive home was uneventful, still wondering what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Shirayuki is working at Hope's Flowers with Madison, Charlotte and Sam. When Sam and Shirayuki saw each other this morning, they hugged each other as Sam started asking questions to Shirayuki about her family and her powers as Shirayuki tries to answer them the best she can without Charlotte and Madison knowing. Even though the both of them are getting suspicious, but then again, only Madison is. You see, Charlotte theorized that somehow Sam found out about Shirayuki's family and powers. So Charlotte decides to keep her mouth shut. After all, if Sam knows, it'll only be a matter of time before Madison and herself know the truth. The day went by without incident as customers came in and got the flowers they needed.

It's now 3 PM as another customer was taken care of with Shirayuki telling the customer through her notebook, _'Thanks for coming to Hope's Flowers! Have a nice day!'_ The customer smiles as thanks as they leave. Shirayuki stretches her arms feeling relaxed, happy that she got some sleep last night after what happened. A bell rings at the front door with Sam saying, "Welcome to Hope's Flowers. If you need anything, give us a holler." The new person laughs as she asks, "Actually, what I need is a job." Sam and Shirayuki look up and grin seeing who entered: It was Angel back in her usual outfit holding a 'Help Wanted' poster. Shirayuki and Sam hug Angel glad she looks better as Shirayuki asks Angel with a smile in her notebook, _'You want to have a job here, Angel?'_

Angel nods telling them, "Yeah, I do. After what happened, I felt really bad for all the stuff I did. So I returned the money to the store and since you two work here, I might as well work here. That is, if you'll let me." Sam shrugs her shoulders telling her, "I don't see why not. I agree and so does Yuki here." Shirayuki nods with a smile telling her, _'Yeah, we can all use a new friend here. I can teach you how to care for the plants and show you what I do for them!' _All three girls laugh and smile at this until, "What's going on and why is she here?" All three stop laughing as they turn around to see Madison and Charlotte watching them. Madison watches this scene with suspicion as Sam tells her and Charlotte, "Angel wants to have a job here. I told her I didn't mind and Yuki doesn't either."

Charlotte and Madison look at Shirayuki shocked as Madison asks the mute teenager, "Yuki, you know Angel? How?!" Shirayuki then writes her response in a notebook making up a quick lie, _'I met her a few days ago. She and Nightshade were hanging out together and were patching things up. She introduced me to Angel, and we've been getting along great!' _Shirayuki smiles at this as Angel tells Madison and Charlotte, "Yeah, what she said! Yuki is such a cool friend. Now I understand why Sam didn't tell me about her. And I really do want to work here! I won't do anything bad while I'm here. All I need is a chance from you guys." Charlotte and Madison look at each other a little wary of this.

But Charlotte starts thinking. If Shirayuki met Angel, then does that meaning Angel knows about Shirayuki's family and her powers? Because if that's true, that would explain how much Angel likes having her for a friend. So Charlotte decides that Angel can be trusted as she tells Angel, "I don't see why not. If Yuki and Sam like you being here, then I don't mind." Sam, Angel and Shirayuki grin at this as Madison looks at Charlotte shocked. Madison could barely believe Charlotte actually wanted Angel to work here. She and Charlotte never trusted Angel, but now Charlotte does? Madison is getting very suspicious now. But as the other girls look to her for her answer, Madison sees that her friends do trust Angel, especially Shirayuki. So with a hesitant sigh Madison says, "Okay, fine. You can work here, Angel."

All of the girls cheer as Madison then tells Angel, "BUT! You only get three chances! If those are gone, you're out of here, got it?" Angel nods with a smile telling Madison, "Got it! And don't worry, Mads, as long as I have Sam and Yuki by my side, I'll be just fine." The three girls laugh together as Sam has her best friend back, Angel got a job with her friends, and Shirayuki made a new friend! All in all, this has been a good adventure, but Angel and Sam have no idea what their in for with Shirayuki as their friend.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Who or what is kidnapping homeless people? Why are the turtles, Shirayuki, Sam, Angel and Lunafire in a junkyard helping some homeless people? Who is this Garbageman? What will Shirayuki be given in the junkyard? How will Angel and Sam deal with the new craziness in their lives? Will Angel and Sam get ninja weapons?! What happened to the homeless people in the junkyard?! Will there be a car chase? Why and how is a garbage truck driving underwater? Why is there a garbage island in the harbor? Will our heroes be able to save the homeless people?! Find out next time on the next exciting chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 12 and 13: Garbageman Part 1 and 2!


	12. Chapter 12 Garbageman Part 1

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 1 and Part 2 of Garbageman. Please review both parts of the episode if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 12: Garbageman Part 1

Voice-Over Intro:

Donatello: Here's another fine mess we've gotten ourselves into...literally. This has been one strange night, believe me, but no matter how weird it's been up 'til now, we never expected this...

_As Donatello says this, it's nighttime as all four ninja turtles, Shirayuki, Angel, Sam and Lunafire made it to a garbage island aka landfill. They start running to get to the heart of the place and as they do so, Michelangelo accidentally steps into some weird orange gunk. He sees this as complains as Sam tells him, "Okay, that stuff is just gross." They then start running again dodging all of the search lights that men in strange jumpsuits are driving the strange vehicles that have the search lights. They all then start climbing to the top as Lunafire carries the now armed Angel and Sam on her back as Lunafire flies to the top._

_They all stop at the top to see a kind of prison like place at the very center of the landfill as everyone looks at the place shocked beyond all reason. Something pops out of the strange orange gunk from earlier as everyone looks on shocked wondering who is doing all of this._

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

It's been about nine days since Angel nearly joined the Purple Dragons and when she began work at Hope's Flowers. It was the same thing with Angel and Sam knowing Shirayuki's family, powers and past. The day when Angel got the job, immediately afterwards, the three girls made it over to Shirayuki's home in the sewers through the elevator as both Sam and Angel met Master Splinter. The rat sensei then told the two girls how the turtles became his sons, how he met Shirayuki and Lunafire and how much they changed their lives, and Shirayuki's elemental bending powers and Lunafire's true form. Both Sam and Angel were shocked of what happened to their mute friend, and they were both mad at Raphael for being so mean to his sister in the beginning. But they were happy that all was forgiven.

And when the mutant family told them what happened when Shirayuki snuck out of their original home to get a job, Sam was a little bit ashamed that the whole family was worried about her disappearance. But all was forgiven. And Angel has actually been doing a good job with her job. Heck, Sam and Angel saw how Shirayuki was able to plantbend, winterbend, waterbend, airbend, earthbend and metalbend. They both loved how she did it. And they absolutely loved her's and Raphael's motorcycles. And Angel and Sam like being with the turtles and their family. Sam especially likes hanging out with Michelangelo. They sometimes read comics together along with playing tons of video games and watching really scary horror movies. Also, Master Splinter decided that if Sam and Angel were going to be friends with his children, he decided to train them in the art of the ninja, so that they can defend themselves. He's still trying to figure out what kind of weapons the girls would have, but he is unsure.

Slowly, but surely Madison realized that Angel meant no harm even though she is still suspicious of Shirayuki's close friendship with Sam and Angel as of late. It'll only be a matter of time before she's had enough and asks for a sleepover. And Charlotte is happy that Angel and Sam might know all about Shirayuki. And as long as she's happy, she won't ask much more questions about her friend. After all, she has a feeling that sometime soon, the truth will be revealed to herself and Madison.

But now, this adventure begins on a cold night on November 24. In an alley, two homeless men were rooting through a garbage can until one of them finds a glass milk bottle and he tells his pal, "Bingo!" His friend then tries to tell him, "Hey, don't break it, butterfingers! Every nickel counts!" The one holding the bottle tells his friend, "I never break 'em." But then his friend tells him jokingly, "You break 'em all tha time, pal!" The one with the bottle then tells him, "Well yeah, I guess I do. Well, that's it for this gold mine. Let's move on." Both homeless men then go on their business not knowing someone or something is following them. Behind them is some teched out black and red garbage truck following them. Both men just opened a dumpster and as they rooted through it, the garbage truck gets closer.

It then stops and when the two homeless men realize their not alone, they turn around to see the garbage truck and their both confused. But when the headlights of the garbage truck turn on bright red and that it was coming for them, they both scream and immediately start running! They kept running until they hit a dead end and they are cornered as the garbage truck blocks them. The garbage truck stops as two hydraulic tentacles come out and grabs the two homeless men as they beg for mercy and to please get away, but it was too late. The tentacles grab both men as the bottle one of them had earlier fell and broke and the two men are taken. The garbage truck backs up and drives off heading towards it's next victim.

* * *

The next day, the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle brothers, Shirayuki, Lunafire, Angel and Sam are in the junkyard by a bridge as their helping the homeless people that live there as they have their own little homes. The turtles, Shirayuki and Lunafire always go to the junkyard to help those people by giving them clothes and supplies, while the homeless people let the family root through the garbage just in case they needed anything for their home, even though Shirayuki already provides for them. Sam and Angel thought they'd come and help. Lunafire is resting by the fire she started on one of the bins along with some of the homeless men to keep them warm while the family, and their friends are rooting through the garbage. …Well, almost all of the family and their friends. Michelangelo is having fun while he has the chance by riding on his skateboard along with Sam as she follows behind him on her black skateboard that has a red tribal hawk on the bottom.

Shirayuki is wearing a black and gray wolf ear ski hat, a black jacket, a black tank top that says in white, 'NORMAL IS BORING', white pants and gray sneakers. Angel is wearing her usual outfit while Sam is wearing a black beanie with a Jack Skellington head on it, a black jacket, a white tank top that has a skull on it, ripped black jeans and black studded boots. Sam and Michelangelo both whoop and holler having the funnest time of their lives as Michelangelo skates up on a made-up ramp and does a flip while exclaiming, "All right! Green, mean and totally extreme! Boo-ya!" He nearly runs over his siblings finger as Sam does the same thing yelling out, "Yeah! I am the Mean Queen of Total Extreme! Whoo-hoo!"

Shirayuki shakes her head at this clearly amused how well the two are getting along. The mutant family also has a shopping cart that the homeless gave them should they need it. Shirayuki asks Raphael with a grin, _'Looks like their having fun, huh Raphie?'_ Raphael looks to his sister/crush with a small smile telling her, "Yeah, but they should also be helping." Raphael then sticks his hand in something but then pulls back in disgust as on his right hand is strange red gunk! Shirayuki backs away in disgust as she asks him grossed out, _'What the shell is that gunk?!'_ Raphael shakes his hand to get the gunk off as he asks Donatello, "Ugh! Hey Don, you don't want something that's so gross you don't wanna touch it, right?"

Shirayuki sits back beside Raphael as Donatello tells his hot-headed brother, "If it's gonna improve the lair, we could use it." Shirayuki shudders telling her brothers, _'Then we definitely don't need that red gunk!' _Angel then adds in her own fifty cents saying, "Yeah, that stuff is nasty!" Angel and Shirayuki laugh at that as the two nearly held onto each other. Angel and Shirayuki have become really good friends the last couple of days. In fact, Angel and Sam decided to take sign language classes so they can understand Shirayuki better. Their doing a good job, and Shirayuki was elated that her two friends wanted to learn. Michelangelo and Sam are still skateboarding as Raphael asks Donatello angrily, "And why isn't Mikey or Sam helping?! It's not fair! I…" Donatello interrupts him telling him, "Raph, would you rather have Mikey happy or Mikey bored?"

Shirayuki then tells Raphael, _'And would you also rather have Sam happy or Sam bored? Sam got so bored at the flower shop one time, she got really exasperated and pulled pranks on Maddie and Char.'_ Michelangelo and Sam pass by having fun as Raphael immediately knows the answer saying, "Right." After a few minutes, everyone finished, as Michelangelo and Sam skateboard to the fire and they finally stopped. Everyone comes up to the homeless men as Donatello tells them, "Hey, thanks for the shopping cart, guys!" One of the homeless men stands up as he's wearing a red and green hat, an orange scarf, gray trench coat, green vest, black sweatshirt, brown pants and brown loafers. The man has aging gray hair and brown eyes as he's known as the Professor.

The Professor then tells them all, "Hope you found some useful items amid the refuse my green amphibious friends, white wolf, mute one and friends." Donatello nods, "Sure did, Professor." Amidst the homeless, there are two people as the blonde one tells his friend, "Them guys in the turtle suits, the big dog and that white-haired sister of theirs are back." Then the other guy says, "Yep." Then the blonde guy asks his friend, "You ever wonder why they dress up like that?" Then the other guy says, "Nope." Then the Professor comes to the turtles and Shirayuki as he hands out some things from a bag he was carrying telling them, "Here are some things we picked up for you all. An undamaged circuit board for you, Donatello. A near mint condition comic book for you, Michelangelo. Last time you said you were collecting them."

Michelangelo grins telling him, "Thank you, Professor." Sam comes up to look at the comic and tells him with a grin, "Sweet! Dude, this is an issue number one of Superman! Lucky!" Michelangelo grins as the Professor turns to Shirayuki telling her as he gives her the item, "And this is for you, Shirayuki. We found this strange box a few days ago. We think it might be some sort of jewelry box." Shirayuki then takes the box from him and looks at it strangely. The box is pure mahogany and it does look like a jewelry box and there was a strange symbol on it.

On the box are four little green turtles in a pond. Shirayuki thought this was really weird. The Professor tells her, "This box is very special for some reason. Ever since we found it, none of us have been able to get it open. We tried everything we could think of. So we thought that maybe you or Donatello could figure out how to open it. You can keep whatever is inside." Shirayuki nods with a smile and hugs him which means, 'Thank you, Professor.' The Professor understands the gesture and hugs her back with a laugh.

Shirayuki lets go as she looks back at the box somehow sensing there's more to it than meets the eye. Lunafire comes up to her mistress and sees the box as her eyes narrow, almost as if she knows what's inside. Donatello then appears with some clothes as he tells the homeless, "Here, we brought some blankets and warm clothes. They're a little worn, but they should help at night." The people come and take the clothes and blankets as the Professor tells Donatello, "One man's refuse is another man's treasure. You know, there is a theory. That we are all recycled." The blond guy from earlier tells his buddy, "Another theory. That's the fifth one today." Then his buddy answered, "Yep." Then the Professor continues on saying, "The Big Bang Theory says that all matter has been exploded, then imploding and exploding again since the beginning of time! Our very molecules are being recycled."

Michelangelo and Raphael just look lost and confused and so does Sam as she whispers to Michelangelo, "If I wanted to get a lecture, I would rather be at Char's place." Michelangelo laughs as Sam grins, happy that she made him laugh. Apparently, none of the homeless people understood what he meant as Donatello – who understood what he said – then tells the Professor, "You know, I just finished a book on the Big Bang. I'll bring it by later." The Professor then tells him shaking his hand, "Much obliged, Donatello. Much obliged." Raphael then looks around and notices something off asking the Professor, "Hey, are there fewer of you here then usual?" Angel nods saying, "Yeah, with how big this place is, shouldn't there be more people here?"

Shirayuki then asks taking her attention off of the box, _'Did something happen, Professor?'_ Raphael translated it to the Professor as the blond guy from earlier answers, "A lot of guys have gone missing lately. Plus, it's weird. They don't take their stuff." His buddy answers yes as the Professor then tells the mutants, Dragon Wolf, and the girls, "I have a theory about that. There has been talk…of a terrifying figure who takes us away in the dead of night. His name is whispered in fear. They call him…the 'Garbageman'." Everyone looks at each other a little bit freaked out…that is until the four turtles, Sam and Angel laugh at that. But Shirayuki and Lunafire can't help but sense that the Professor was telling the truth. Raphael then tells the Professor as he walks away, "You almost had me going there. The Garbageman…Jeez!" He then tells all of the homeless, "Gotta roll, guys!"

Donatello walks up to the Professor as the others head inside the Battle Shell as Donatello tells him, "Be sure to let us know if your friends show up. Or if anyone else disappears." With that, the turtles, Shirayuki, Lunafire, Sam and Angel get inside the Battle Shell as it drives off. Donatello drives as Raphael sits in the passenger seat while the others sit in the chairs that were made for everyone. Michelangelo is reading his new comic book with Sam looking over his shoulder as the turtle asks everyone, "That was majorly creepy. You guys think any of it is true?" Sam nods telling everyone, "Yeah, what if it's real? If that's true, then people are being kidnapped right under our noses." Angel nods saying, "Yeah, it all sounds strange. Maybe we should take a look into it."

Shirayuki nods telling everyone as she's still holding the box, _'Me too. I don't know why but…Maybe he was telling the truth. He really did seem terrified, and I'm pretty sure all of them are too.'_ Lunafire nods whimpering a little bit obviously worried. Donatello nods telling everyone as Leonardo translated what Shirayuki said, "Hey, whatever it is. If the professor is worried, we should take it seriously." Raphael nods as he turns his head to see Shirayuki still looking at the box she received. He wonders why she's attracted to it. But he then jokingly says referring to Michelangelo, "Seriously, huh? Guess that leaves Mikey out."

Michelangelo heard this and growls a bit at that as Sam walks up to Raphael and pulls on the straps of his mask hard, making his head lean back and looking up as he complains. But suddenly stops short as he's looking up at Sam staring down at him with a cold, creepy, murderous look that reached all the way up to her grey eyes making her even more terrifying and she tells him threateningly with a strong bit of growling, creepiness, and aggressiveness in her voice, "Watch what you say, hothead, or else I will tear out your intestines and knit them into a sweater, and use the rest of you for boiling, scorching hot turtle soup!" Raphael, who never, and I mean NEVER gets scared of anything, nods out of sudden fear of Sam's twisted and terrifying temper and she lets him go. But because he was pulling against her while she had a hold on him, he ended up smacking his head into the dashboard and groans in pain while rubbing the soreness now on his forehead as Sam smirks sadistically at this as she sits back down on her seat.

They look at Sam in shock and fear except for Angel and Shirayuki as Angel tells them, "See? You make Sam angry about something, she'll be scarier than your worst fear!" Shirayuki nods with a silent chuckle as Michelangelo grins as he says, "Sweet! I have my own bodyguard now! And she's totally terrifying, completely awesome, and super cute too!" Sam blushes hard at that and can't help but look away at that. Shirayuki notices this and can't help but grin a little. Now Sam knows how she feels.

* * *

A few hours later, Shirayuki is in her room trying to figure out how to open the box. Donatello tried to help her, but even he couldn't open it. Shirayuki figured she would try and bend the wood, but it was impossible. She's still trying. For some reason, she has to open it, sensing there's a reason why the Professor gave it to her. Shirayuki then notices the turtles on the box and can't help but rub all four of them. But she feels something weird. Shirayuki looks at the turtle symbols and she presses one of them slowly, and felt the pressure give away. She gasps seeing that and she then has an idea. She presses all four turtle symbols and suddenly, the symbol on the box glows bright white-blue like how her eyes get when she puts a lot of power into her bending. Shirayuki jumps back in shock obviously feeling terrified!

And with a click, the box opens softly. Shirayuki looks in shock as she then grins, surprised she did it! She grabs the box as it's still slightly open and runs out of her room to show her family. Raphael is on his punching bag, Michelangelo is still reading his comic book, Donatello is working on something, and Leonardo is reading a book. Lunafire and Master Splinter are watching a program. Shirayuki then whistles loud, as everyone looks up to see Shirayuki holding the box as they all realize she opened it. Shirayuki steps off the edge as she makes an air spout underneath her feet as she's lowered to the ground. She lands and runs to the table as everyone gathers around as Leonardo tells her with a smile, "You finally opened it, Tenshi?" Donatello then asks with a confused and exasperated expression, "But how?!"

Shirayuki then answers with her notebook and pen, _'I was rubbing the four turtles on the symbol, and I noticed something odd. The turtles felt weird, like they were buttons. I slowly pressed one and it went down a bit. So I pressed all four of them at once and suddenly, the symbol glowed bright white-blue. When it finally stopped, there was a click and the box was unlocked.'_ Donatello looks at it the box clearly interested as he says, "Fascinating! If it glowed bright blue-white like your eyes do, then maybe you're the only one that could open it!" Raphael then tells his sister placing a hand on her shoulder, "Then what are ya waiting for, Yuki? Open it and lets see what's inside!" Shirayuki nods as Master Splinter tells her, "Whatever is inside it my daughter, I hope it brings you happiness."

Shirayuki nods as Lunafire looks on as if she knows what's inside. Shirayuki takes a deep breath in and lets it go as she opens the box all the way, and everyone gasps as they see what is inside: In the box, is a round silver amulet. This amulet is a circular amulet which on it has a hexagon shape. And on the corners of the hexagon from top to bottom, left to right are strange symbols as follows: a stylized, red tulip-shaped flame forked into three tongues that curve outward like flower petals, with a spiral at the base; orange closed, counter-clockwise, inverted triple spiral triskele; a yin symbol; a yang symbol; a purple circle comprising a stylized rightward-facing ocean wave with three spiral crests breaking over three wavy diagonal lines representing water; and a blue tall rough isosceles trapezoidal shape, the base of which is made up of a Bagua trigram called 'Kun', denoting 'earth' and inside, at the top, is a spiral running counterclockwise. Finally at the center of the amulet is a spiral heart inside a circle.

Everyone looks at the amulet in awe as Michelangelo stupidly says reaching for it, "Whoa, that's a shiny pendant!" Shirayuki then hits his hand without even taking her eyes off the amulet as he groans in pain as she tells him, _'Don't even think about it, Mikey! The Professor said I could have what was inside!'_ Lunafire looks at the amulet and her eyes narrow, her suspicions confirmed. Master Splinter looks at the amulet as he tells his children. "It truly is a beautiful amulet. But also very familiar to me. But your sister is right, Michelangelo. It belongs to Shirayuki now and that is that." Shirayuki then proceeds to put the silver chained amulet around her neck. Once it was on, without anyone knowing, it glowed for a second and then stopped. She turns toward her family and they all love it on her. Shirayuki had no idea just what this amulet was and why she was so drawn to it.

* * *

Back at the junkyard, some time after the Battle Shell left, the homeless people gathered around the fire as the Professor tells everyone, "And so we see, in conclusion that the space time continuum is…" But he's interrupted as the same garbage truck from yesterday has returned with it's blaring red headlights as it crashes through the fence! Everyone realizes what this means as they all run away in fear as the garbage truck destroys their homes. They all know it's the garbageman as the truck uses its hydraulic tentacles to grab them all and drop them inside the truck. Even the blond guy and his friend were taken. The Professor then made a run for it as he reached the fence. But the truck is already there as the Professor exclaims angrily, "You shall not have me! You…behemoth, leviathan, monstrosity!"

But the garbage truck grabbed him nonetheless by using the fence to hold him together. As the Professor screams in terror. The garbage truck then drives away taking its preys away and searching for new prey.

* * *

The next day, Sam and Angel came for a visit on their day off as they see the special amulet that was from the box and they both loved how cool it looked, saying it was perfect for Shirayuki. Donatello left on his sister's motorcycle to talk with the Professor. By that time, Shirayuki and Master Splinter figured out the perfect weapons for Angel and Sam. Sam got a crossbow for her to use thanks to her own archery skills as she has a small quiver for arrows along with her dad's army knife he gave her. And then for Angel, it was tricky. So Shirayuki decided that tonfas were an excellent choice. Angel straps them on as she says confused, "So how do I hit bad guys with these?" Shirayuki smiles and straps two more tonfas on as she then tells Angel, _'Watch and learn Angel. See that dummy?'_

Angel nods as Shirayuki then charges for the dummy and hits it with the wooden ends until the head falls off. Angel looks at this shocked as she then grins thinking the tonfas are cool! Shirayuki smiles then telling her, _'That's not all.'_ She takes off the tonfas as she goes to Angel and presses two buttons on the part where she grips on the tonfas and a blade pops out of each one at the end where her wrists are at. Angel looks shocked as Shirayuki then tells her, _'The blades are very sharp, so don't use them on living fighters. Only use the blades on dummies or anything that's not flesh and blood.'_ Angel nods as she excitedly says with a smile, "This is going to be fun!" Shirayuki grins, happy that both her friends have weapons to defend themselves.

A Shell Cell rings as Leonardo answers his, and once the call was finished, he tells everyone, "Hey guys! Donnie says that no one is at the shantytown. No Professor, no nobody, and the place was a wreck. And he said there's high-grade hydraulic fluid along with some strange tire tracks. We have to go and figure out what's going on!" Everyone nods as Angel, Sam, Lunafire, Shirayuki and the three turtles get into the Battle Shell and drive off to the homeless people's location. They get there and find Donatello as they stop the Battle Shell as they all see the tire tracks and their all getting concerned. Leonardo and Shirayuki are studying the tire tracks as Donatello tells them, "All I know is something attacked them. It was really big and really dangerous." Lunafire growls angrily at that as Donatello shyly tells her, "No offense, Lunafire." Lunafire forgives him for that.

Michelangelo and Sam who are just getting in the Battle Shell, Michelangelo tells Donatello, "I hope their okay." Sam nods telling him, "Yeah, me too. Whatever took them, must be collecting them all for some reason." Leonardo then asks Donatello, "Don, can you run an internet search for police reports?" Donatello then tells him his answer, "Already checked. Nothing on missing homeless. Nobody's noticed…or cares." Angel nods sadly telling everyone, "Yeah, a lot of people don't care about the homeless ones these days. Except for us, that is." Raphael then speaks up saying, "Meanwhile, somebody's snatching our buds!" Shirayuki nods saying, _'We have to figure out what happened to them. We gotta find the person who took them and take them down.'_

Raphael nods and smiles at that, loving the fact she wants to find the scum that did this. Leonardo nods as he then tells everyone, "We all need to hit the streets, and see if anyone knows something about this." Everyone nods just as Michelangelo and Sam come out of the Battle Shell wearing trench coats and hats as they both yell out, "It's trench coat wearing time!" Everyone looks at them weird as Lunafire just looks at them blankly. Sam and Michelangelo smile sheepishly at this, a little embarrassed. So for a few hours, the turtles, Shirayuki, Sam and Angel roamed the streets asking other homeless men about whatever it was that kidnapped their friends. They all wore trench coats so no one could recognize them. Once they were done, they all met back in the lair. Shirayuki blushed almost the whole time when she was partnered with Raphael, thinking he looked good in the trench coat and hat making him look mysterious.

They were all exhausted as Donatello is hard at work on his computer as Leonardo asks him, "You got anything, Don?" Donatello then answers , "Virtually, everyone we talked to knew someone who had disappeared. I programmed in a marker for each one." On his computer showed a map of what place was attacked. Everyone else comes up to him as Michelangelo says, "Whoa, looks like all the action is down by the docks!" Sam smirks and tells Donatello, "You're very smart, Donnie. Ya know, Char just might be good for you after all." Donatello then blushes at this, as Leonardo then tells everyone, "Other than that, the docks is where we have to go. But we need bait." Shirayuki raises her hand saying with a smirk, _'I volunteer Mikey.'_ Then Angel says with her own smirk, "And I volunteer Sam." Angel and Shirayuki smirk as Michelangelo and Sam blush at this knowing that they're doing this together.

* * *

Everyone is at the docks along with Lunafire who's in regular wolf size in the Battle Shell as everyone is inside, except for Michelangelo and Sam who are acting as bait. Michelangelo and Sam are already in trench coats as they huddle by a flaming bin waiting for whatever is kidnapping homeless people. But after an hour, nothing comes. Michelangelo then tells his family and Angel through his com device, "Can somebody explain why it's always me who's the bait? Especially when we're hunting sharks?!" Sam nods and asks through her own com device, "Yeah, it's getting cold out here even though we're near the fire." Raphael grumbles telling everyone, "Jeez, what whiners. Almost wish they would get grabbed." Shirayuki nods telling him, _'You and me both, Raphie.'_ Everyone sighs as Lunafire does a huff in boredom as Leonardo tells everyone, "Nothing's happening. Let's call it a night." Donatello nods as he tells Michelangelo and Sam through the com, "Come back you guys. We're out of here."

Michelangelo and Sam nod as Michelangelo tells his brother through the com device, "Sure... thing?" At the end, he hears something behind him as he and Sam see the red and black garbage truck coming for them! Sam grips onto Michelangelo's arm starting to get scared as the turtle tells everyone through his com device, "Uh guys? The shark is here! And he's humming the theme from 'Jaws'!" Sam then exclaims through her com, "Yeah, so get your butts over here and help us!" Raphael then starts driving with Shirayuki in the passenger seat, and the others in the back. Raphael drives through as Angel opens the door on the side as Michelangelo and Sam jump straight in as the Battle Shell keeps on driving. Angel and Sam hug for a moment as Angel asks her, "You okay, Nightshade?" Sam nods telling her with a giddy grin, "Yeah, that was awesome! What a head rush!"

Raphael then growls out as the hydraulic tentacles attack the Battle Shell as the hotheaded turtle exclaims, "It's a garbage truck! A stinkin' garbage truck!" Shirayuki tries to hold on as everyone is bouncing around as Michelangelo – whose trying to get his trench coat off – tells Raphael, "Garbageman drives a garbage truck! What's the problem, Raph?" Raphael keeps driving for a moment and then stops as the garbage truck keeps on going as Donatello tells everyone, "He's making a run for it!" Leonardo then tells Raphael, "Hit it, Raph!" Sam and Angel are grinning like idiots thinking this is the best action they've ever had! Raphael then punches the gas pedal as Shirayuki tells him, _'Yeah! Go Speed go!'_ Raphael smirks at this, knowing his sister loves fast! The Battle Shell then drives after the garbage truck and behind the truck, a flamethrower pops out and blasts at the Battle Shell with Michelangelo screaming like a little girl!

Sam, Angel and Shirayuki laugh at that as Michelangelo then tells Raphael as they escaped the fire unharmed, "Uh, sorry about the girly scream." Raphael is driving side by side as something pops out of the side of the garbage truck as it has razor blades and is cutting through the side of the Battle Shell on the inside as Angel and Sam get out of the way before their heads got cut off. Shirayuki then has an idea as she gets out of her seat as she freezes the razor blades with her winterbending and breaks them off as the garbage truck drives off as Raphael tells everyone, "Nice one, Yuki! I don't know about you all, but I've had enough of this!" Shirayuki gets back in her seat and buckles up just as Raphael presses a button making jet engines pop out of the Battle Shell and they turn on as the Battle Shell is going at incredible speeds! The Battle Shell hits the back of the garbage truck as it goes out of control with the tires screeching as everyone inside the Battle Shell Cheers and howls at that.

Raphael then tells everyone, "You like that, then you're gonna love this!" Angel and Sam then ask excitedly, "There's more?!" Donatello gives them their answer as he asks Raphael, "May I?" Raphael nods telling him, "Be my guest." Donatello presses a button and a missile launcher pops out of the top of the Battle Shell and the missiles are fired as they hit their mark with Sam and Angel yelling out with grins, "Awesome!" They all grin thinking they took it down, but they all gasp seeing the garbage truck drive off unscathed! Michelangelo then tells everybody, "We need bigger missiles." Sam nods telling everyone, "I second that notion." Shirayuki whistles gaining everybody's attentions as she says, _'No, what we need is more firepower. If I could just firebend…'_ But before she can say anymore, the garbage truck makes an oil slick, as Raphael yells, "Hang on, everybody! We got major oil slickage!"

Everyone tries to hold on, with Shirayuki trying to hold in her stomach, the same with Sam, Angel and Michelangelo. Raphael keeps pressing the brake trying to get some leverage as Michelangelo then starts telling everyone, "Ugh! If you guys forgot what we had for dinner, I think I'm about to remind you!" It's true. What they had for dinner before this was California Rolls and Chicken Teriyaki, all made by Shirayuki. Speaking of Shirayuki, she decided enough was enough as she opens her window and sticks her head and arms out as she raises her hands over to the water and with fluid movements, she pulls water out of the ocean and pulls it toward the docks making the oil disappear as Raphael gains full control of the Battle Shell.

Everyone sighs with relief as Raphael tells his sister with a grin, "Thanks, Snow Princess. For a minute, I thought we were gonna see Mikey's puke!" Shirayuki smiles at the praise as they drive on the boardwalk just in time to see the garbage truck drive on the boardwalk and into the water! Everyone looks at this shocked as they all get out of the stopped Battle Shell and run to the edge to take a look as they realize the garbage truck is gone! Everyone cheers at this with Shirayuki hugging Raphael and Sam hugging Michelangelo. When both pairs realized what just happened, they all separated blushing. But Michelangelo hides it by shaking his hips exclaiming like a goob, "T-M-N-T! What you get is what you see! Snow White, Lunafire and their friends, helped us win in the end!"

Everyone looks at him weird except for Sam who is desperately trying to hold back her laugh. Raphael takes this moment to tell Michelangelo, "You know seriously, you're only embarrassing yourself." Shirayuki hits his shoulder telling him, _'Oh Raphie! I thought it was cute. At least he put us non-turtles in!'_ Leonardo then tells Shirayuki confused, "What are you talking about Tenshi? You're one of us. Turtle or not." Donatello nods saying, "Yeah. So what if you don't look like a turtle? You're a turtle to us, no matter what!" Raphael agrees with that placing a hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, we'd still love ya. Whether you're human, turtle or something else completely." Shirayuki grins telling them, _'Thanks, guys! And thank you, Mikey for adding the rest of us in.'_ Michelangelo grins telling her, "You're welcome, Snow White." Sam nods as well and so does Angel showing their thanks.

The garbage truck then sinks as Leonardo then tells everyone, "And now, let's see who crawls out of this thing." Raphael brings out his sais and so does Shirayuki with her metal fans as Raphael says, "I've got a few things to discuss with 'em." But red lights come on from below as everyone looks down shocked as Leonardo asks confused, "What the shell?" The garbage truck with its blazing red headlights then drives over to a landfill island in the middle of the city harbor underwater! Angel then says clearly shocked, "Okay, this is starting to scare me a bit." Sam nods as she then asks the mutants, "So what do we do now?" Donatello looks at the island and sees a symbol he thought he saw once before as he then tells everyone, "I think I saw that symbol on that sign over there once before. Let's head back to the lair first and find out more about the landfill island. Once we do, we'll head over there and take them down."

Everyone nods as they all get back in the Battle Shell, but Shirayuki can't help but worry about what's going on that island and if any of the homeless were alright. Raphael notices her worry and he tells her putting his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry, Snow Princess, we'll get them back. I promise." Shirayuki nods with a small smile as she tells him, _'Thanks, Raphie. I needed to hear that.'_ With that, both the secret lovers got inside the Battle Shell as they all head back to the lair to find out more info about the landfill island.

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of Garbageman! Please read part 2!


	13. Chapter 13 Garbageman Part 2

Welcome to Part 2 of Garbageman! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Stay tuned for next week's epiters 'The Truth Flows Free' Part 1 and 2! (That means 'episode and chapter' combined.) Please review both parts of the episodes if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 13: Garbageman Part 2

Back at the lair, everyone is sitting around the lab table as Donatello brings up on his computer of the symbol, where it shows a little commercial of the landfill island and the symbol is of a mountain being filled with trash. Donatello then tells his family, "So, it turns out that this is the best run landfill operation not just in the city, but in the entire country." Leonardo then tells his family adding his distaste, "'Best run' doesn't mean 'best', it just means most profitable." Sam nods telling him, "Yeah, places likes these are always filled with greed." Then Raphael tells them, "Come on, Leo! What could they really be up to out there? Their right in the middle of the city Harbor!" Shirayuki nods telling everyone, _'I agree with Raphie. Whatever is going on in that island involves the homeless, and something's telling me it's nothing good either.'_ Leonardo nods as he then tells everyone, "If business is as good as Don says, anything they want to. A few payoffs in the right hands could go a long way. We need to check this place out."

Angel nods saying, "Leo's right. We have to get to that island, find out what's going on and take those goons down!" Everyone nods as Angel straps on her tonfas and as they all get ready to leave, Michelangelo says in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice, "Something stinks on that island, and it ain't the garbage!" Sam laughs hard and stumbles a little while holding her stomach at this as she runs past as Raphael hits his shell laughing at him as he tells his youngest brother, "Keep trying, Mikey. Someday you'll get a winner." Michelangelo retorts back, "Hey, come on! That was pretty good! It even made Sam laugh!"

About fifteen minutes later, they all made it to a sewer tunnel. They see the island as Donatello tells everyone, "It looks harmless enough." But Leonardo then says in a low, mysterious voice, "It's quiet…maybe too quiet." Michelangelo then asks his brothers, the girls, and Lunafire, "Now see? How does Leo make that line work?" So Sam tells him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Because he's a super serious leader that should take a major chill pill once a day called Maddie?" Everyone laughs at that, except for Leonardo who's blushing up a storm until he tells everyone, sounding both frustrated and embarrassed, "Enough! Let's go!" Everyone calms down as the four turtles jump into the water, Angel and Sam get on Lunafire as she the Dragon Wolf starts flying and Shirayuki jumps to the water and blasts two air blasts on the water making it almost look like she was running on water. The turtles start swimming as they all reach the island.

The turtles rise out of the water as the girls are waiting for them. They all then start running as Sam and Angel got off of Lunafire. As they ran, Michelangelo steps into some weird orange gunk! Michelangelo then realizes he stepped in it as he complains, "Ugh! I don't wanna know what I just stepped in!" Sam notices the gunk and shudders saying, "Yeah, that stuff is just gross!" Raphael getting annoyed tells Michelangelo and Sam, "Mikey, Nightshade, focus!" But then a searchlight appears as everyone quickly hides as the vehicle that produced it drives past with two operators. Then everyone starts climbing, except for Angel and Sam as Lunafire flew them towards the top. As they all made it to the top, Lunafire lands letting Angel and Sam off as they all see something shocking: They see a prison-like fortress with searchlights all over the place in the very center of the island!

They all gasp as Leonardo tells everyone, "Unbelievable!" Then they all see the homeless forced to work as slaves! The homeless were either putting garbage on the hills and some were forced to walk with chains on their ankles! And they were all being watched by guards that have stun sticks! One of the homeless fell to the ground as one of the guards stun him as the homeless man screams in pain! Shirayuki, Lunafire, Sam and Raphael all growls very loudly with Shirayuki's eyes glowing like a winter storm, Lunafire with her fangs getting bigger and fire coming out of the sides of her mouth, Sam's eyes almost looking like a wolf's and Raphael's eyes were blazing red! Raphael growls out saying, "Dis is making me sick!" Shirayuki growls out saying in sign language, _'You're not the only one, Raphie!'_ Leonardo holds them back before they could charge right in.

But suddenly out of nowhere, in the center of the center, there was lake-sized orange goop and out of it is the red and black garbage truck! Michelangelo then says aloud, "EW! Gross!" Angel and Sam shudder saying, "No kidding!" The garbage truck then drives up a ramp as it parks in front of a slide on the platform and opens the back letting three new homeless fall on the slide and they land in the bottom. Sam growls angrily with wolf eyes suddenly appearing as she tells them, "That's it!" Angel holds her back telling her, "Hold on, Sam! Look!" She points below as everyone turns to see the garbage truck off the platform, and the front of it opens up revealing big, giant, filthy heavyweight man on a little tank that has two hydraulic arms attached as he laughs evilly!

The teenagers and Dragon Wolf look at him shocked as the girls try not to puke. Lunafire tries to cover her eyes with her paws as Michelangelo tells everyone, "That…is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" Raphael then actually agrees telling Michelangelo, "Just this once, I totally agree with you." Shirayuki looks at him shocked telling Raphael, _'You agreeing with Mikey?! I knew it! It's the apocalypse!'_ Raphael laughs at that with a grin as the big man below exclaims to the homeless, "Greetings, filth!" On the ramp, the man we'd like to call Garbageman presses a button on his controls activating the PA system, as he tells everyone, "Garbage…is…power!" Michelangelo then tells everyone a little creeped out, "If that's true, then this guy's Superman!" Sam then tells Michelangelo getting a little creeped out, "More like Bizarro, Mikey."

Garbageman then tells the homeless on the PA system, "Before I brought you to this island, you were nothing but human garbage! No home, no purpose, no value!" As he said this, the guards zapped the homeless making them bow down. The Garbageman continues saying, "But now, I have recycled you! Given you work sifting through the refuse that the city stupidly squandered to build my fortune! Behold the birth of my empire! Invisible to the outside world until it is too late!" The Professor who was with other homeless had enough with all of this as he exclaims to the Garbageman as he stands up, "I'd rather be a free man, living on the streets, than a slave in your stinking empire!" Shirayuki grins at that happy that the Professor is standing his ground, but Garbageman hated that as he yells to his guards, "Guards! Silence him! Get these ungrateful beasts back to work! NOW!"

One of the guards then uses his stun stick on the Professor and our heroes decided enough was enough as Angel has her tonfas on, Sam has her crossbow ready along with her dad's army knife, and the turtles and Shirayuki have their weapons out as Raphael tells everyone, "That's it! Time to take out the trash!" Raphael, Donatello and Leonardo leap down and so does Lunafire in her Dragon Wolf form as Shirayuki uses her winterbending and makes a slide that goes to the bottom as she sign languages to Angel and Sam, _'Follow me!'_

* * *

Shirayuki slides down and so does Angel as she whoops and hollers all the way down. Sam stayed behind when she noticed Michelangelo had an idea as he finds two old snowboards in the garbage as he passes one to Sam with a big smile on his face. As if she read his mind, she smiles big too as she catches on to what he's thinking and together they both get on their own boards, leap up and do snowboarding – garbage style – as they both exclaim, "New concept, guys! Garbageboarding! Yeah-whoo!"

They all make it to the bottom as Michelangelo and Sam are still on their boards. The guards notice them all as three guards run forward, but their quickly taken down by the three oldest turtles and Michelangelo and Sam hit a few more while on their boards as Michelangelo exclaims, "COWABUNGA!" And Sam exclaims as she does a split kick on two guards while she still on her board, "Yeah, now this is what I'm talking about!" Lunafire immediately starts attacking with bites and fire blasts. Shirayuki and Angel land on the ground as they start attacking.

Angel hits a few of the men all the while being careful not to get zapped. And with a few whacks, Angel takes hers down as she looks at her tonfas with a smirk as she says, "Okay, I'm really starting to love these things!" Shirayuki faces off three men as they all smirk thinking they'll win, but she smirks as well, as she blasts water from the air at one of the men that had his stun stick on as he gets electrocuted. Then she does an air swipe at the other and then makes the earth underneath the last man come up and entrap him inside only leaving his head out.

The man looks up scared as he then yells at the mute teenager, "Stay away from me, you freak!" Shirayuki stops as her eyes widen in shock at this, and Sam overheard this as she growls and with her eyes now looking like a wolf as she walks over, and punches the man's face hard telling him while growling, "Don't you ever, EVER call her a freak again!" Sam looks over at Shirayuki and smiles telling her, "Don't worry about that, Yuki. You ain't a freak. Not to me, not to Angel, and I'm pretty sure Char and Maddie would think the same thing." Shirayuki nods with a smile hugging Sam telling her as she lets go, _'Thanks, Nightshade. Now, let's kick some shell!'_ Sam howls like a wolf at this as she, Shirayuki and Angel run forward as Lunafire follows while howling along with Sam also.

The turtles, the girls, and Lunafire then start cutting and biting off the chains on the homelesses' feet as everyone is free. All of the homeless grab makeshift weapons and rebel by attacking the guards. As they did so, the two homeless men from earlier watched on as the blonde one asks his friend, "This is just like a big action movie, ain't it?" His buddy answers, "Ee-yup." The turtles, Lunafire, and the girls gather around the Professor as Donatello asks him helping him stand up, "Professor, are you alright?" The Professor stands up with some help as he tells Donatello, "Ugh, never felt better Donatello." Donatello then tells the Professor noticing the Professor's friends are handling themselves with the guards, "Well, it looks like your buddies have the guards pretty much under control."

The Professor then tells everyone pointing at Garbageman, "And may I take this opportunity to encourage you all to kick that so called 'Garbageman's' stinking derriere!" Our heroes leap into action as Garbageman sees them as he says to himself, "What's this? Their sending freaks, little brats and a giant wolf against me?! I'll dispose of this genetic refuse and tear apart the humans!" They're all in front of him as Michelangelo jokingly tells him trying to come up with a good line, "It's garbage day, fat man! Time to take your can out to the curb!" Garbageman taking offense to that yells out, "WHAT?!" Michelangelo, noticing that didn't work does another good line as Sam tries not to laugh, "Uh, how about…Time to dump you in the dumpster, smelly boy!" Sam then laughs hard at that as Michelangelo did funny poses as Shirayuki face palms telling Raphael, _'If I ever get the chance, remind me to hurt Mikey with a chainsaw.'_ Raphael nods telling her with a smirk, "Sure thing, sis."

Garbageman gets even angrier as he yells at Michelangelo, "You…shut up!" Just then the youngest turtle flips away as one of his hydraulic tentacles tries to grab him. Leonardo then leaps forward to try and slash the tentacles off but it doesn't work, so Leonardo leaps onto the tank to try and attack, but Garbageman backs up making Leonardo fall as Garbageman backs up some more as he then fires missiles at them. Everybody gets out of the way as the missiles make their marks behind them as they explode. Raphael almost didn't make it, but he appeared from the dust. They all proceeded by running up the stairs as Garbageman makes a hose come out of his tank and blasts liquid dirt at them, but Shirayuki then quickly waterbends the liquid out of the way. Donatello then throws his bo staff plugging up the hose and once Garbageman saw what he did, the hose explodes covering Garbageman with the liquid as Donatello got his staff back.

Garbageman gets angrier pressing a switch as he yells, "You freaks and brats will pay!" What came out of the tank was a flamethrower as he blasts it making Michelangelo and Sam flip away nearly sliding from the liquid. Raphael then asks everyone, "Can we finish this?!" Shirayuki groans saying, _'Yeah, I'm getting tired over here!'_ Garbageman then exclaims, "I will recycle every one of you…into the ground!" Michelangelo then starts walking up with Sam following him as the turtle tells Garbageman, who is backing up, "Hey, garbage brain! If you fight as bad as you smell, then we really are in trouble!" Then Sam tells Garbageman jokingly, "Yeah, I'm surprised we haven't died from the smell yet!"

Garbageman then yells out making the tentacles try to grab them, "I told you to shut up!" Michelangelo and Sam jump out of the way as they flip over the tank and run making Garbageman follow them. When they did, Donatello and Angel are behind the tank as the others are near the edge of the island with Garbageman facing them. Lunafire growls angrily as Garbageman says, "There's no place to run!" Leonardo leaps forward to hit him, but he's knocked aside by one of the tentacles and hits Donatello by accident! Lunafire growls as she goes to attack but the Garbageman's tentacle knocks her back. Shirayuki then goes to attack Garbageman with her metal fans, but one of the tentacles hits her in the cheek making her fall near Raphael and out of nowhere, Garbageman captures Michelangelo with both hydraulic tentacles!

And now Garbageman is holding him above the water! Michelangelo tries to get out of the grip as Garbageman pulls him over and tells him threateningly, "Prepare to be recycled!" He then makes the tentacles stretch out as Raphael exclaims, "Put him down, Garbage Freak!" Sam then loads her crossbow with one of her arrows and with great concentration as her eyes become hawk-like, she pulls the trigger as the arrow hits the controls dead on causing them to short-circuit, thus causing Michelangelo to fall but he grips onto the edge, and then flips over the tank! Garbageman then tries to retake control of the tank by making it back up and turning it around, but with the short-circuiting, the tank is moving backward! He tries to regain control but it just keeps backing up until finally, the edge crumbles as Garbageman falls to his doom in the water below.

The heroes see this happen over the edge as Shirayuki tells Sam shocked, _'Whoa. Casey wasn't kidding about your nickname, 'Hawk-Eyed Kane'.'_ Michelangelo nods telling Sam, "Yeah, thanks for saving me, Sammy!" Sam's right eye twitches in irritation because of that, but she smiles nonetheless telling him, "You're welcome, Mikey." Donatello then asks everybody, "Can this guy even swim?" Leonardo sighs aggravatingly telling everyone, "We've gotta do something." Angel nods saying, "He may be a bad guy, but he is pretty big. I don't think he can swim at all." Shirayuki nods saying, _'I'm with you, Angel.'_ Raphael sighs as he tells Shirayuki and Leonardo, "I knew you two were going to say that."

* * *

So the turtles and Shirayuki jump into the water as they search for Garbageman, but…he isn't anywhere to be seen! They all get to the surface as they realize Garbageman has somehow disappeared. So, they get back in Garbage Island, and by the time they did, the sun had already rose up. They made it back to Lunafire, Sam and Angel and watched as Garbageman's guards were arrested and taken by police on a garbage barge while the homeless remained on the island. Donatello asks the Professor, "What's up, Professor?" So the Professor answers Donatello, "We voted to stay here. There's food and shelter. The Garbageman was right about one thing: People do throw away a lot of valuable items." Raphael then makes his own line telling the Professor, "Watch out for him. Something that evil…always comes back."

Shirayuki nods as she latches onto his back saying, _'Yeah, but as long as we're here, that man nor anybody else can defeat us!'_ Raphael blushes as she latched onto his back, but he didn't mind. Michelangelo then asks getting mad that his family got and made good lines, "Now see? That worked! How do you two come up with those?!" So Raphael tells Michelangelo, "Quit recycling the old ones, Mikey. Keep looking for something new." And with that, our heroes leave the island, as they all head back to their homes, resting up from their battle. If they only knew that on that morning, that the secrets and truth of Shirayuki's family, and powers would start coming into light for her two remaining friends…

* * *

And that's the end for the chapters! Now for the questions! What's going on with Madison and Charlotte? Is Madison going to snap at Shirayuki for her hiding her secrets? Will Madison force Shirayuki to have a sleepover?! And how will the mutant family feel about this?! Will the sleepover happen? How will Madison and Charlotte find out the truth of their friend? And how will they react?! And will they like Leonardo and Donatello?! And will the girls agree not to tell anyone about them?! Find out next time on the next exciting break chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 14 and 15: The Truth Flows Free Part 1 and 2!


	14. Chapter 14 The Truth Flows Free Part 1

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 1 and Part 2 of The Truth Flows Free. Please review both parts of the episode if you wish! And there will be no Voice-Over Intro.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 14: The Truth Flows Free Part 1

It's now 9:45 AM in the morning, just about a couple of hours after Shirayuki's mutant family and human friends saved the homeless from the Garbageman. Shirayuki, Sam and Angel all began to sleep as soon as they got back to their homes. Shirayuki was so tired, that she didn't use her waterbending to heal the bruise on her cheek. When she finally woke up, she got dressed in her 'New York Girls' hoodie, a Batman Symbol T-shirt, denim jeans and white tennis shoes, holding a gray over the body bag. Shirayuki left her home to go to her job at Hope's Flowers as she sighs in relief, glad that she and her family managed to save the homeless. Sam and Angel then appear behind her as Sam puts an arm around her shoulders and asks her, "Hey, Yuki! What's up?"

Shirayuki smiles at this telling her, _'A little bit tired, but I'm okay nonetheless. You guys did great in your first major battle.'_ Angel nods and smiles telling her mute friend, "Yeah, I know! And we just received news from our school! Apparently, some nerd boy in our class snuck into the school lab to come up with something awesome for our science class." Then Sam tells Shirayuki with a smirk, "But his experiment went completely wrong, and when it exploded it took out most of the science lab and the surrounding rooms! Apparently, it was really big! Luckily, he escaped, but he got caught, so now he's expelled from our school and that's not all! We get to have a whole month off!" Shirayuki grins saying in sign language before holding both hands to her friends, _'Nice!'_

They all high five each other and Sam and Angel laugh at this as they have one block left before they reach Hope's Flowers, as Angel then tells Shirayuki, "Yeah, so we are free! And I was thinking, Yuki. Maybe we can all have a sleepover?" Shirayuki stopped in sudden fear because of this as the other two girls look at her worried as Sam tells Angel, "Bad move." Sam then tells Shirayuki, "Yuki, if you don't want to have a sleepover at your place, that's fine. I know you're not ready for it." Shirayuki then looks up at Sam and Angel as she sighs and she them tells the two, _'Actually, I was thinking about that…and…I think we should have a sleepover at my place…with Maddie and Char, too.'_ Sam and Angel look at her shocked as they ask her, "WHAT?!"

Shirayuki nods as she tells her friends, _'I've been thinking about this for awhile now. Sam, I practically knew you, Maddie and Char for about a year now. And Angel, I've known you for about two weeks, yet it feels longer. It just doesn't feel right that Maddie and Char don't know anything about me or my family while you two do. So I'm going to ask them at three o'clock today if they want to come to my place for a sleepover. I'll have to tell my family when I get home though, but I don't know how I'm going to break it to them.' _But then Angel asks Shirayuki worriedly, "But what if they react badly to your family? They didn't like me being around even before I tried to join up with the Purple Dragons!" Shirayuki nods telling Angel, _'I know. But I have to tell Maddie and Char the truth! Char could really like the guys, and Maddie might like them too, especially Leo. I trust them, just like I trust you two. I want them to be a part of my life.'_

Sam looks at Shirayuki's determined face as the goth tomboy sighs as she then tells Shirayuki, "Okay then. We can tell them. But first things first, you tell them you're planning a sleepover tomorrow at your place. They'll definitely agree but tell your family first. Then tomorrow night, we have the sleepover. And with how prepared they get, they'll have their things ready tomorrow. But we need to be ready for anything as we get to your place tomorrow and when we get inside. Who knows what those two can do?" Shirayuki nods as Angel then says with a smile, "Yeah, and you can bet Sam and I are going to help you out today and tomorrow. So for now, let's try to get through today, okay?" Shirayuki nods with a smile as they make it to the door of Hope's Flowers and went in, with Sam yelling, "Yo! Maddie, Char, we're all here!"

Madison and Char look up with smiles on their faces seeing their friends, but then their eyes go wide with horror as Madison exclaims, "Yuki, what happened to you?!" Shirayuki looks at them confused as she grabs her notebook and writes in it, _'What do you mean?' _Charlotte then tells Shirayuki as she and Madison make their way to her, "Your face. Who hit you?!" Madison touches Shirayuki's right cheek as the mute teenager winces in pain and steps back as Shirayuki then remembers the battle with the Garbageman. She got hit from one of the hydraulic tentacles and she forgot to heal it last night! Shirayuki groans at that completely forgetting about that. Madison then demands from Shirayuki, "Yuki! Tell us right now! Who did this to you?!" Shirayuki then tries to figure out what to tell Madison, but she can't say she got hurt by saving the homeless by a big, fat filthy man!

Sam noticing Shirayuki's predicament, tells Madison, "It's my fault. Angel, Yuki and I were hanging out yesterday at Yuki's place, and she got hit by accident. It wasn't her brother, Raph. Her brother Mikey was practicing his karate and teaching me some new moves. I got a little carried away and I accidentally hit her." Shirayuki sighs with relief at that as Madison realizes what Sam said as she then says, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! You and Angel were at Yuki's place?! Why weren't we invited?!" Sam, realizing what she said, is stumped as she tries to tell Madison, "Well, it's just that…uh, um, she kind of, uh…" Madison has had enough as she completely snaps as she yells at Shirayuki, "THAT IS IT! I have had enough with secrets! Yuki, you better tell us right now! Why do Sam and Angel know about your family, and why not let me and Char in on it?! And why do you keep coming here with bruises?! And most importantly, why do you never let us in your home when we ask you for sleepovers?! It's time you told us the truth now!"

Shirayuki remains calm just as she did with Raphael all those years ago as Sam whispers to Angel still looking at Madison shocked, "Wow, and I thought I had a bad temper!" Angel nods scared telling Sam, "You and me both." Then Charlotte asks Shirayuki being more calm with a smile as she already knows, "What Maddie is trying to say Yuki is that, why won't you let us in?" Shirayuki looks at the two girls as her plan that she, Sam and Angel came up with still rings clear in her mind as she makes her decision. She looks down making her seem mysterious as she writes her response out to Madison and Charlotte, as she then says,_ 'Okay. Do you really want to know?' _Madison and Charlotte look at her shocked, surprised she remained so calm.

Shirayuki starts writing again as she then tells them, _'The reason that Sam and Angel know about my family is because me and my family helped stop Angel from becoming a Purple Dragon and Sam was with us. As for the bruises, my father trains me and my brothers martial arts, so we can defend ourselves, and I got hurt as my brothers, Sam, Angel and I were fighting bad guys. And the reason I never invite any of you guys to sleepovers, is because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if you see my family as who and what they are, you wouldn't like them, or me anymore. My family is different, too different. But they would never hurt me. The thing is, I was going to ask you two to come over for a sleepover tomorrow night so you could finally meet them.'_ Madison and Charlotte look at her shocked and stupefied as Charlotte starts to realize that Shirayuki trusts her and Madison. Charlotte smiles happily knowing she finally gets the chance to meet her family face-to-face and she can finally meet that one turtle she's been thinking about, Donnie!

Madison on the other hand was incredibly shocked. Her friend, Shirayuki remained calm during her outburst and could barely believe it! But she was shocked even more by how Sam and Angel met her family, how she got the bruise, and the reason why she never invited her or her friends to a sleepover! She felt horrible for yelling at her friend. Madison couldn't help but think that this would be her chance to finally know about her friend's family! After all, if she doesn't meet them, then she would never get to know them. Besides, Madison always wanted to meet Leonardo. She always sees him as the strong, prince-like type from his voice. Madison then tells Shirayuki with an apologetic face, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Yuki. I was just worried! I'd love to come to the sleepover and meet your family!" Charlotte then tells Shirayuki, "Yes, me too! I've always wanted to meet Donnie! And I'm sure Maddie here has been dying to meet Leo!"

Madison blushes like crazy at this as everyone laughs as Shirayuki smiles. One step down, a few more to go. So Shirayuki then tells Madison and Charlotte, _'But in order for the sleepover to happen, I have to talk to my family. I'm sure they'll agree. So until tomorrow night, please have everything packed and ready to go, okay? Oh, and bring swimsuits, too. We have a pool.' _Madison and Charlotte agreed as the day continued like normal for everyone.

* * *

And when the end of the day finally came, Madison tells Shirayuki, "See you tomorrow, Yuki! Can't wait for the sleepover!" Shirayuki smiles and nods as Charlotte then tells Shirayuki, "Yeah, I can't wait to meet everyone!" And with that, the five girls went on their way, with Sam, Angel and Shirayuki heading to the sewer home.

Angel then asks Shirayuki, "So how are you going to tell them about your sleepover plan?" Shirayuki sighs telling her, _'I'm not sure. Mikey would love the idea and so would Donnie. But Raph has always been distrustful of new people. The same thing with Leo, but not as much. And Master Splinter usually trusts his gut on these sorts of matters. And he always trusts me, in fact they all do.'_ Then Sam tells Shirayuki, "Then I think everything will be okay. After all, you said they do trust you, right? Then I think they'll agree." Shirayuki nods as they finally get to the warehouse, enter the elevator and they made it o the sewer home and as the doors open, Sam yells out as the three girls walk inside, "Yo, turtle bros! Angel, Yuki and I are here!" Everyone looks up from their respective places and smile seeing the three girls but then they look at Shirayuki, as they notice the look on her face.

The look on her face with her looking worried, yet hopeful could only mean one thing: She made a decision of something that would affect them all forever. Raphael was at his punching bag, Donatello was at his table, Michelangelo was on the couch, and Master Splinter and Leonardo were training and Lunafire was resting by the couch. So they all went over to Shirayuki and her three friends. Raphael asks Shirayuki as he's getting worried, "What's wrong, Yuki? Did something happen?" So Sam answers for Shirayuki, "Something like that. Look, the thing is, you might want to get things ready here, boys. Yuki here just invited Maddie and Char, along with the two of us for a sleepover tomorrow night!" The silence was so deafening, you could hear a pin drop. Michelangelo grins then saying, "Seriously?! Alright! We get to meet all of your friends, Snow White!"

Donatello then starts blushing as he then says, "If that's true, then that means we meet your other two friends Char and Maddie right? I can't wait to finally meet her! Uh...I-mean 'them'." Raphael smirks at his younger brother's embarrassment then asks Shirayuki a little worried, "What brought dis on, Snow Princess?" Leonardo nods as he then asks, "Yeah, what brought all of this on?" Shirayuki then tells her family of her plan for the sleepover and what happened in the flower shop. All of her brothers look at her shocked that she actually wanted to do this as the four boys and Master Splinter huddle together to decide what they wanted to do as Lunafire goes to the girls and agrees to this by nudging Shirayuki for a petting. She does so with a smile as the mutants finished making their decision. Michelangelo tells Shirayuki, "You know I'm in, Snow White!"

Donatello nods telling Shirayuki, "I don't mind if they stay the night, Yuki. After all, if Sam and Angel like us, I'm pretty sure they will too." Raphael then tells Shirayuki with a grin, "Ya know, I trust you, Yuki. Whatever you think is best, it's fine by me." Shirayuki smiles at Raphael's decision as Leonardo then tells Shirayuki, "I don't mind if they come over, Yuki. It all also depends if they can keep us a secret." Then Master Splinter who has been quiet since his daughter came home asks Shirayuki very calmly, "Shirayuki, my precious daughter. Do you truly trust your two friends to keep our secret?" Shirayuki looks at Master Splinter in the eyes and nods with absolute seriousness telling him, _'Yes, I do Master Splinter. I trust them with my life. I've known them and Sam for about a year now, and I think that now might be the time for them to know everything. I just need this one chance to show them that I really do care about them as my friends.'_

Master Splinter looks at his daughter in the eyes to see if she really does hold great trust in her two friends, and notices she hasn't left his gaze. Master Splinter has always trusted his youngest daughter, and he knows that when she holds onto something, she doesn't let it go. So with reluctance yet great determination, he tells Shirayuki with a smile, "I trust you, my daughter. You can have your sleepover." Shirayuki grins as Sam, Angel and the four turtles cheer in delight! But Master Splinter then yells out before showing a smile, "BUT! We need everything ready for you and your friends. Your room may be big, Shirayuki, but I do not know if it's big enough for the girls. So you and them can sleep in your room or even in the living room. And half an hour before you all get here, we'll order the pizza. And you must best be ready my daughter, for questions and many other things."

Shirayuki nods as Michelangelo exclaims, "Sweet! Co-ed Sleepover! I'm getting my movies!" Leonardo then says, "Let's make sure Mikey doesn't pick out the super gory ones." Everyone laughs while Sam yells out, "But I like the super gory ones! They make me laugh!" And while all this is going on, Shirayuki smiles, as she can't wait for this great sleepover! So for the rest of the night while the boys were busy with training, Shirayuki, Sam and Angel were planning the sleepover. They decided what types of pizzas to order due to everyone's tastes, what movies to watch and what games to do. Shirayuki even made dinner for everyone, which included: Chow Mein, Tomato Bruschetta, Lemon Chicken and for dessert, Banana Brownies and Tiramisu. Sam and Angel were impressed of Shirayuki's cooking skills and ate to their heart's content! And Lunafire had some of the food along with rare meat. The two human friends finally went home as the family then went to sleep as Lunafire sleeps in the living room.

Shirayuki took care of her flowers before bedtime and as she laid down on her bed, she can't help but feel worried that Char and Maddie might not like her family. After all, she loves her family, and so does Sam and Angel, so the other two should too, right? Shirayuki sighs with worriment as she realizes the more she worries, the more that it'll get worse tomorrow. So she goes ahead to sleep trying to forget her nerves. But as she did, Raphael was heading to the bathroom as he noticed her being worried. Raphael always knew that out of the whole family, Shirayuki worries the most. After all, she always worries about their safety. And out of everyone, Raphael worries about her the most. When Raphael notices, Shirayuki has fallen asleep, he walks in her room without making a sound as he gets to her bed and looks at her peaceful, sleeping form.

Raphael being a secret softie when it comes to Shirayuki, brings his right hand to her face and holds it against her cheek as he smiles as the sleeping girl smiles as well leaning into the cheek. Raphael looks out at the door making sure no one's there, as he then kisses her other cheek that didn't have his hand telling her, "Don't worry about a thing, Snow Princess. Everything will be okay. I'm sure they'll like us, ya just gotta stop worrying." Raphael then leaves the room having a goofy smile on his face as he realized he kissed her on the cheek, as Shirayuki opened her eyes and blushes realizing what just happened. As soon as Raphael disappeared from her sight, she grinned in delight nearly squealing in joy! After that, the platinum blond teenager was finally able to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Shirayuki got some good sleep thanks to Raphael's words. Today, Shirayuki is wearing blue denim ripped jeans, a sequin long-sleeved green turtle shirt, a black jacket, black tennis shoes, and her silver amulet. Shirayuki just finished making breakfast for everyone and as she goes to the elevator, her family wishes her luck and told that they'll be here. So with that, Shirayuki went in the elevator and made it to street level as she waits for Sam and Angel. They both finally made it with their own suitcases as they make their way to Hope's Flowers as Angel wears her usual outfit,and Sam is wearing black ripped jeans and a t-shirt that says 'Loyal to Fun, Sworn to None', her black hooded jacket and black tennis shoes. As they make their way, Sam asks Shirayuki, "You sure ya really wanna do this, Yuki?"

Shirayuki nods saying, _'I do, Nightshade. I have to do this. Besides, the more I hide secrets from them, the more that things will get ugly.'_ Angel nods agreeing as she tells Shirayuki, "You got a point there. After all, those two didn't like me in the beginning, but they decided to trust me though. I think they'll like the guys. I just hope their ready." Shirayuki nods in agreement as they finally make it to the door as she takes a breath in and lets it out as she looks up with a smile clearly determined to let today work out the way she wanted. You could clearly see determination in her eyes along with fire in her eyes as her amulet also glows for a moment. The three girls went inside as they see something a little weird: By the cash register, there are two suitcases at the ready along with a potted purple tulip! Sam then tells Angel and Shirayuki a little weirded out, "Okay, their ready."

Madison and Charlotte appear from the back and see the three girls as Madison then tells the girls, "Hey, guys! We're all set and packed! Let's just get through the day and we'll be on our way to your place, Yuki!" Charlotte nods saying, "Yeah, we can't wait!" Shirayuki nods and smiles at that as she can't wait either. Today, Madison is wearing denim jeans with a purple-blue rose appliqué, tan ballet flats shoes, and a long tan sweater. And Charlotte is wearing denim jeans, gray sneakers, a t-shirt that says, 'Nerd? I prefer the term INTELLECTUAL ROCKSTAR!', and a tan jacket.

And with that, the day continued like normal with happy customers and so much more. Finally, it's 6 PM. All of the girls besides Shirayuki have their suitcases clearly ready as Shirayuki asks everyone, _'So you all have everything you need?'_ Everyone nods getting ready to hit the road. They all went outside as Madison locks up everything. And they make their way to Shirayuki's home as Madison asks Shirayuki, "Hey, Yuki? What's your home like, anyway?" So Shirayuki answers a little nervously, _'Well, it's big. That I can tell you.'_ Sam translated that.

Madison couldn't help but notice how nervously Shirayuki did her sign language. Charlotte then asks Shirayuki, "Hey, Yuki? I'm just curious, but, how did everyone react to the sleepover idea?" So Shirayuki answers, _'Mikey and Donnie loved the idea, by the way, Donnie can't wait to meet you, Char. Raph was a little bit nervous, but he trusts me. And Leo was a little more nervous, but he can't wait to meet you, Maddie. And my dad, is happy for you all to come.'_ Charlotte smiles at that – as Angel translated that, especially the part about Donnie.

Finally, everyone gets near the warehouse as Sam, Angel and Shirayuki stop walking as Madison then asks the girls, "Hey, is something wrong?" Shirayuki sighs as she then turns around as Sam grabs a notebook and pen from her bag and gives it to Shirayuki as the mute teenager writes, _'Before we go inside, there's something I have to tell you and Char, Maddie. What you're about to see and how we're going to get to my home, it's a little weird, and might be creepy for you both. But you have to promise you won't judge me. As I said yesterday, my family is different. A little weird yes, but I love them. And when we get inside, you have to promise you won't judge them. Their all a little sensitive when they meet new people. Especially my brothers. So please promise me you guys will be nice to them.'_

Madison and Charlotte look at Shirayuki a little astounded and shocked that their friend thought they would judge her and her family. After all, they've known her for about a year. The two of them have never hated anything about Shirayuki. So Madison tells Shirayuki, "Yuki, I promise you we'll be nice to them, and we won't judge you. You're a nice person, and so what if you're home is different from everyone else's? Everyone has a different home. We trust you." Then Charlotte tells Shirayuki, "It's true, Yuki. And we'll be nice to your family. After all if they were the ones to raise you then they can't be that bad." Shirayuki smiles at this as she sighs writing in her notebook, _'Okay then. Just be careful what you wished for, girls.'_ And with that all five girls make a turn to the left as Madison and Charlotte look at the warehouse confused.

Madison asks Shirayuki a little worried, "You live in a warehouse? Is your family super poor or something?!" Sam answers for Shirayuki, "Something like that. But just wait until we get inside." Charlotte and Madison look at each other unsure, but mostly Madison. Angel then presses a button at the side of the warehouse garage door as it opens up revealing the inside of the warehouse and of course the Battle Shell, Shell Cycle and the Snow Wolf Cycle. Immediately, Charlotte squeals like a fangirl seeing the three vehicles and Madison looks at the machinery shocked! As Sam then presses a button to close the door, Charlotte runs to the Battle Shell and starts talking excitedly, "This is the most awesomest vehicle I've ever seen! Turbo boosters, double action traction, missile launcher! Whoever made this and the motorcycles, I have to know! Whoever made these is a true genius!"

Madison looks at the machinery still shocked and yet impressed as she says, "I have to admit, these are really cool! Who did make them anyway?" Shirayuki smiles as she writes in her notebook, _'That's simple. The red cycle is Raph's, the other cycle is mine, and the Battle Shell is all of ours. And believe it or not, Donnie was the one that made them all.' _Charlotte and Madison look at her shocked as they exclaim, "DONNIE?!" Charlotte then says amazingly, "Donnie really made all these?! And the black motorcycle with the snowflake and white wolf is yours?! You have a greater life than I thought you did! I have to know how he did these!"

While Charlotte is still looking at the vehicles in fascination, Madison is looking around and then asks Shirayuki in confusion, "So if this is where you live, or at least part of where you live from what I'm guessing, where's your family?" Shirayuki then nods to Angel as she makes it to the outline in the ground and hits the ground with her foot as the strange elevator appears as Madison and Charlotte watch all of this shocked, amazed and a little scared.

Charlotte lets out a big grin saying, "O...M...G!" Charlotte runs to the elevator as the potted purple tulip in her backpack shakes a little as she moves around in excitement. Charlotte looks at the elevator as she says amazed, "Such workmanship! It's almost alien-like!" Madison then walks over a little scared yet amazed as she asks Shirayuki, "Yuki…what exactly is up with this?!" Shirayuki then nervously tells the girls through the notebook, _'This elevator will take us down to my home where my family is. But before we go any further, I need to know if you both trust me.'_ Charlotte and Madison look at each other a little bit scared about this, but they've come this far to knowing about Shirayuki's family life, and they're not backing down now! Madison and Charlotte nod to each other as they both tell Shirayuki, "We trust you, Yuki." Shirayuki nods with a smile as they approach the door as it opens revealing the inside.

* * *

Madison is still a bit scared as Charlotte, Sam, Angel and Shirayuki enter inside. But Madison has to be brave. She takes a deep breath in and lets it out as she has a determined face and goes inside with her friends. As soon as Madison went inside, the doors then close as the elevator then starts to go down. Shirayuki smiles seeing her two friends completely calm, as she grins to Angel and Sam who grin back, but can't help but notice that Charlotte is bouncing and grinning with excitement. Shirayuki is getting worried about this. Could Charlotte know something?! After what felt like hours, the elevator finally stopped with a thud as the doors then open as Shirayuki walks to the door as she tells everyone through the notebook, _'Watch your step girls.'_ All five girls step out of the elevator as Madison and Charlotte look at the home with awe and astonishment.

Charlotte is grinning like a maniac seeing all of the architectural structure of the home and Madison is looking everything with awe as she tells Shirayuki, "Well, you weren't kidding about your place being big." Shirayuki grins as she looks around realizing her brothers, father and Lunafire are hiding. So she lets out a big long whistle as the sound echoes throughout the home. Once that was done, Sam then yells out, "Yo, we're all here! You all can come out now!...Don't be shy, boys! These two won't bite…hopefully." Madison and Charlotte looks at Sam weirdly at that, until they turn to the living room. Both girls notice how ancient the home looked yet filled with modern faces that would prove that this is a home for their friend. But then their attention is turned to something big and white heading towards them!

Charlotte grins in wonder as Madison screams in near terror hiding behind Charlotte as they see a giant white wolf appear running towards Shirayuki with a happy bark as the white wolf whimpers for some petting as Shirayuki pets the giant wolf's head with a smile. Madison sees this shocked and with amazement hardly believing what she was seeing. Shirayuki giggles telling the white wolf, _'Hi, Lunafire. Have you been a good girl while I was away?'_ Lunafire nods with big eyes but then her attention is turned to the two new strangers as Lunafire starts to growl a bit showing her fangs just a smidge as Shirayuki pets her some more as Sam tells Charlotte and Madison, "Char, Maddie, that white wolf is named Lunafire. She's known as a Dragon Wolf. You'll see what I mean eventually. And don't be afraid of her. From what Yuki says, she's as docile and gentle as a lamb."

Madison looks at the white wolf clearly not believing that but then sees how the white wolf is calm around Shirayuki. Madison nearly laughs seeing that such a small, young, platinum blonde nearly white haired girl is taming a big white wolf. Charlotte and Madison walk towards the white wolf as Shirayuki calms down Lunafire as Shirayuki tells them, _'Just be very gentle and calm.'_ Angel translated that as both Charlotte and Madison raise their hands to pet the Dragon Wolf as she sniffs both of their hands and sensing nothing bad, she accepts their hands as her head is petted. Madison and Charlotte grin at this clearly loving it, but then out of nowhere, a voice appears telling Shirayuki, "Sorry, Tenshi. We tried to hold Lunafire back but she was so excited, she got out of our grip."

Madison and Charlotte turn to see the voice as Charlotte gasps happily but Madison gasps in shock and a little bit of fear. The voice makes itself known as Leonardo appears from the shadows of a hallway. Madison looks at the turtle shocked out of her mind and a bit terrified as another voice appears as it says, "Yeah, we tried to hold her back as tight as we could, but sometime we keep forget'en how strong she is! Especially when she's excited!" Out of the hallway is Raphael with his arms crossed. Then another appears saying, "Yeah, Leo thought we could keep her still, but that didn't go so well." The voice is then revealed to be Michelangelo as he grins, then another voice appears saying, "But then again, we were all excited." Out of the shadows is Donatello. Madison sees the turtles with shock while Charlotte grins finally meeting the beings that the nanobots shared with her.

And finally out of the shadows, is Master Splinter as he then approaches the two girls as he tells them, "It's an honor to finally meet you both, Ms Anderson and Ms. Lawson. My name is Splinter and these four turtles are my sons. The one in orange is Michelangelo, the one in red is Raphael, the one in purple is Donatello and the one in blue is Leonardo. And you have already met and befriended my youngest child and only daughter, Shirayuki and her Dragon Wolf, Lunafire. We are glad that you are here for my daughter's sleepover. Please make yourselves at home." Madison and Charlotte look at Master Splinter shocked and a little bit scared, but also amazed! Shirayuki watches her two friends and smiles seeing they haven't fainted yet. So maybe, maybe this all just might work out after all.

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of The Truth Flows Free!


	15. Chapter 15 The Truth Flows Free Part 2

Welcome to Part 2 of The Truth Flows Free! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Stay tuned for next week's epiters 'The Shredder Strikes Part 1' Part 1 and 2! (That means 'episode and chapter' combined.) Please review both parts of the episodes if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 15: The Truth Flows Free Part 2

Silence follows throughout the lair as Charlotte makes the first move saying something that shocks everyone as she grins really big, "You all really are real! My little friends weren't kidding!" Sam asks Charlotte a little weirded out, "Uh...Char, what do you mean by 'little friends'?" Charlotte then tells Sam as she grabs her potted purple tulip from her backpack, "From this." Charlotte then asks Donatello with a grin, "Donnie, right? Do you have a microscope? I can explain through that." Donatello who had been looking at Charlotte when she first walked in and started to drool at her beauty but snaps out of it when she talks to him and he tells her nervously and embarrassed, "Uh, sure thing. Hold on a moment." Donatello goes to his work table as he grabs his microscope and runs back placing it on a nearby table. Charlotte then tells him as she places one of the flower's leaves under the microscope, "Look in the microscope and you'll see what I mean."

Donatello looks at her dubiously for a moment while still getting a good look of her. But throwing caution to the wind, he looks under the microscope and gasps seeing what he sees: The Nanobots from their one battle inside the plant! Donatello looks up shocked and tells his family, "None of you are gonna believe this, but the nanobots we fought before, are in the plant!" Everyone looks at him shocked except for Madison who is still looking on in shock about the truth of Shirayuki's family. Shirayuki asks Charlotte a little scared, _'You knew?! HOW?!'_ Charlotte then answers with a smile, "I knew soon after you gave me back the tulip. I couldn't help but sense the plant itself was somehow technological when you gave it back to me. So when I got back home, I looked through my own microscope and saw the nanobots. I was shocked as to how they got in there, so I looked through their memory circuits and saw what happened from when they were created up until their demise. I also reprogrammed them to stop multiplying."

Everyone looks at her shocked as Madison snaps out of it as she asks Charlotte, "Wait! You knew about them too?!" Charlotte nods telling her, "Yes, I did. Why did you think I asked Yuki questions about her family before this? And you and Sam know how I'm able to see those circuits. The reason why I never said anything about it was because it was Yuki's life and secret to tell, and I respected her and cared about her enough to not say anything until she was ready to tell us herself." Donatello then asks Charlotte sounding shocked, "Wait a minute, how were you able to see the circuits? The only possible way you could have done that was as if you were some sort of technopath." Charlotte smiles as she holds her right hand out saying, "That's because I kinda am, Donnie." Out of her right hand is indigo blue and lavender colored digital code as it forms into an iron staff with a glass orb at the top of the staff that is filled with tech codes. Charlotte holds her staff as if she was a mage as everyone looks at her shocked except for Madison and Sam.

Charlotte then tells everyone, "I've been a technopath for as long as I can remember. I can use telekinesis, make force fields, predict the future, control technology, and I'm an extremely powerful hacker. Sam and Maddie knew the whole time. By the way, Sam and Maddie also have superpowers too, but if you all don't mind, they don't want those to be known yet. And you don't have to worry about the nanobots. When I brought back the part of the hive mind that they were apart of before, I've been teaching and caring for them and told them that Harry, the burglar they were hanging around with, that he was a bad person.

So now the nanobots know better and they've kinda adopted me as their older sister/mother figure and they're also not mad at you guys anymore and feel really bad about how they acted towards you guys. However IF any of the other nanobots and the main hive mind survived, then those might hurt you all." They all still look at her shocked but they all snap out of it as Madison then tells Shirayuki, "Um, Yuki? Just what is going on? How did these guys become your family and why do you practically live in the sewers?!"

Shirayuki bites her lip in worry of how to answer but Master Splinter answers for Madison telling her, "Ms. Anderson, I know you are very confused on this matter and also very concerned for your friend who is also my daughter. But this is why Shirayuki brought you here so you can know the truth. She has wanted to tell you, Ms. Lawson and Sam for a very long time. But my sons and I were afraid of how you would react. If you are willing to listen, my sons, Shirayuki and I will explain everything to you and Ms. Lawson." Madison looks at Master Splinter with an emotion she thought she would never feel again. She felt the love and overprotectiveness that a father would have for his children. Madison once felt that kind of love. She looks to Shirayuki and can clearly see how much she truly cares about her family. And then she looks to the turtle in the blue mask named Leonardo.

* * *

After nearly a whole year, she finally meets him, and can't help but think that despite being a mutant turtle, he was actually really cute! And she really does want to know him and the rest Shirayuki's family. So she made a decision that would change hers, Charlotte's and if possible her aunt's lives if her aunt was to meet them forever. Madison nods with a smile telling him, "We're listening." Shirayuki and everyone grins happily at this as everyone makes their way to the couch as Madison, Charlotte, Sam and Angel are sitting on the couch as the mutant family and Shirayuki begin telling their tale as Lunafire listens by having Shirayuki lay with her on her side. Michelangelo brought the pizza over to the coffee table as Master Splinter begins how he and his mutant turtle sons came to be, and how he decided to train them in the art of the ninja. Charlotte and Madison were shocked and were loving how they came to be especially Charlotte.

Charlotte loved hearing the tale as she wishes they had more of that ooze so she could study it. Then came the tale how Master Splinter and his turtle sons met Shirayuki and Lunafire, along with what Lunafire really is and Shirayuki's powers. Madison and Charlotte felt sad for Shirayuki and Lunafire when they were in that alley all alone and Shirayuki couldn't remember anything. But then they got mad at Raphael for being such a jerk to Shirayuki as he made that known by wincing at the bad names they called him.

But when they were done, Shirayuki stood by his side and calmed him down, and this made Charlotte and Madison curious. Then Master Splinter told them about Shirayuki's powers to bend the elements and Lunafire being a Dragon Wolf as Master Splinter asked Shirayuki and Lunafire to give them a demonstration. So she winterbended, plantbended, waterbended, earthbended, metalbended and airbended as Lunafire transformed to her Dragon Wolf form. Madison and Charlotte looked at her completely shocked yet with amazed grins!

They had no idea that Shirayuki was super powerful and could handle herself. Shirayuki even used her waterbending to heal her cheek which they thought was cool too. Master Splinter even told them what happened when Shirayuki went to go get a job to provide for them. Immediately, Charlotte and Madison felt very horrible for that. They had no idea her family would be so worried, but everything was forgiven. And then Shirayuki and the turtles told the two girls, Sam and Angel of their major adventures before they started finding out including their latest adventure about Garbageman. They were all shocked and stupefied of knowing all of this. But they were still happy that Shirayuki and her family managed to take down the bad guys.

Madison then looks at the family and smiles as she truly does see the love and care this family has for each other and for Shirayuki and Lunafire, and Charlotte loved all of this new info. So Charlotte and Madison decided that they'll keep the secrets of Shirayuki's powers and the existence of the mutants and Lunafire. And with that, the sleepover began! Many pizzas were eaten, movies were seen, and there some time in the pool, and bonding began! For swimming, Madison was wearing a blue bikini with a purple rose on the bottom part, Charlotte was wearing a purple bikini with a green flower at the bottom, Sam was wearing a black bikini that has an orange star at the top, Angel was wearing a a dark blue swimsuit with a purple skull, and Shirayuki was wearing her white bikini with a red hibiscus on top. All of the guys who liked their chosen girlfriends blushed really badly, but managed to hide them.

Charlotte talked with Donatello a lot, talking about science, all sorts of stuff related to it while tending to the tulip the nanobots were in and explained how she reprogrammed them to take care of it while their living in it. And Madison talked with Leonardo quite a bit as they talked about Leonardo's ninja skills and everything he learned over the years from Master Splinter, and Madison's knowledge of flowers, art, and music. Donatello and Leonardo loved talking with the girls they secretly liked as finally, the family and BFFs meet!

* * *

The sleepover went off without a hitch as bedtime began. The girls decided they would sleep out in Shirayuki's room since it was big enough for them all. Their sleeping their pajamas as Shirayuki is wearing a large gray T-shirt with a big yellow star on the front and a pair of black pajama shorts with white stars, Charlotte is wearing purple pajama pants with green beakers on them and a purple tank top, Madison is wearing blue pajama shorts and a purple tank top that has a blue rose, Sam is wearing a black tank top that has a red skull and black pajama pants that has red stars, and Angel is wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black pajama pants with dark-blue skulls.

The girls were all talking together as Shirayuki would write as their all having fun. Shirayuki had just finished explaining that one time Madison had trouble with a customer and Shirayuki stepped in with plantbended red carnations and Madison laughs telling her as she gets situated in her sleeping bag, "That was you?! Oh, thank god! I thought something was weird how those red carnations were ready when we had those dying ones and the still growing ones!"

Everyone laughs at that as Charlotte tells Shirayuki, "Yeah, we were all pretty shocked when that happened! Oh, by the way Yuki. Sorry if my questions about your family were causing discomfort." Shirayuki shakes her head telling everyone with her notebook, _'It's okay, Char. I knew you were just being curious. Heck, I should have known back then.'_ Everyone laughs at that as the girls get in their sleeping bags as Charlotte asks Shirayuki, "Hey, that reminds me. I have a question for you, Yuki. I was wondering, do have a crush on Raphael?" Shirayuki squeaks at that and blushes like a firetruck as Madison and Charlotte look at her shocked as they say together, "YOU DO?!" Shirayuki nods shyly at that as Sam and Angel laugh with Sam telling her two friends, "Yeah, it's true. Apparently, she started crushing on him several years ago. And apparently a few weeks ago, he started realizing that he's been falling for her too. But they're both too nervous and shy to admit it."

Charlotte and Madison say together in shock, "No way!" The other three girls nod as Angel the says, "Yeah, and we've seen it firsthand too. Apparently, when Raph gets hurt, Yuki defends him. And vice versa too. In fact, you guys remember that one adventure when the power went out, right? Well, Yuki told Sam and I that when they were fighting those ninja guys on a boat, Yuki got captured by two of them. Lunafire was behind one of them and Raph was behind the other one." Shirayuki blushes telling them, _'It's true. From the way those two growled, they sounded like fierce beasts!'_ The girls laugh hard at this as Charlotte says, "It's true because Lunafire is a beast and Raph is a hothead!"

Then Sam says as the girls calm down, "And now continuing, from what Yuki told Angel and I, Raph called her 'his girl'!" All of the girls squeal at that laughing, as Shirayuki then says, _'If you thought that was bad, don't forget that Hun actually kidnapped Raph and I. I swear, I thought I could never feel that pain in my stomach before! And Raphie stopped him before he could hurt me anymore. And that was when I discovered airbending. But at the end of the adventure, he grabbed my arm and asked if I was okay. I told him I was, and for a moment, I thought he was going to confess, but he didn't. I think he's taking his time, and that's also what I'm doin'. I decided that I would tell him how I feel on my birthday.'_

Sam growls at Hun's name telling everyone, "Oh, I wish I could beat that overgrown creep to a pulp!" Everyone nods in agreement as Madison then asks Shirayuki, "Hey, Yuki. I have a question for you about Raph. I know he and his brothers are mutant turtles – and I don't mean anything by it – but there's something I have to know: What made you start falling for Raph?" Shirayuki looks up and blushes as she makes a sigh and tells her, _'I don't really know to be honest. I guess it all started when I first arrived here I suppose, when I first saw him, and after he tried to save me from drowning and he apologized to me. _

_But I think I finally realized I what I was really feeling for him when I was nine and got sick one time, I was so miserable. My brothers tried to help me in their own ways, but nothing worked. Then Raphie came into my room and stayed by my side. He would talk to me and tell me to get better soon so we could all play and train together again. I love that about him more than anything. He always tries to make me happy. But he got sick because of it. So I took care of him like how he took care of me. I guess we just needed each other._

_I think that was when I realized that I had fallen for him, and when I got my job with you guys was when it really started. He was so worried that I left them forever and I didn't say goodbye. He even hugged me when we were alone. But that was when it all really started. I love Raphie so much. I love how he always tried to make me happy, I love how he always pets my head, I love it when he's happy and smiles, I love it when he defends me from the bad guys, I love how he can always be secretly soft towards me, I love how he always calls me Snow Princess, but most of all…_

_I love how he hugs me with his arms around me. When I'm in those arms, I feel safe, protected, loved. So you see, that why I love him. If I could tell him all this, I would. But I'm so afraid of what he'll say. That's why I'm gonna tell him on my birthday. I wanna be honest about how I feel towards him and tell him that I'm in love with him.'_ When Shirayuki finished writing and showed her response, she looks at all four of her friends who have tears shining falling down their eyes.

Madison smiles with her tears coming down her face as she says, "That was so beautiful! The most sweetest things I've ever heard!" Charlotte then smiles saying, "I know! I had no idea anyone could love someone so much!" Sam nods with her own smile as she tries to wipe her own tears as she says, "Man, if that's how you describe how much you love Raph, Yuki, I can't wait to figure out what he loves about you!" Angel nods as well trying to get rid of her tears, "Same here! You are so lucky!"

Shirayuki looks at her friends surprised as she then smiles saying, _'Thanks, girls! That makes me so happy.'_ All of the girls smile as Sam then says, "Speaking of turtle boys and love confessions, I'm just gonna come out and say it, I like Mikey, he's a really fun dude and is the only guy I've ever met who isn't terrified of me or of the way I think!" Then Charlotte says, "Yeah, and I really like Donnie. It's nice to meet a fellow nerd that's actually really cute, even for a mutant turtle, super sweet, totally nice and just as shy as I am with IQ points that match up with my own."

Then Madison says, "And I really like Leo. He's nice, calm, focused, strong yet understanding, and easy to talk to. The perfect guy! Almost like a prince charming, but in mutant ninja turtle form." Everyone laughs as they all realized the time as midnight as Shirayuki tells everyone, _'Well, it's time for bed now. How about we all hit the hay?'_ All the girls agree as the lights are turned off and before everyone goes to sleep, Madison tells Shirayuki, "Hey, Yuki? This is the best sleepover we've ever had. And you know, the necklaces Char, Sam and I wear? I'll make you one too. As a true sign of our friendship, you and Angel will have your own, okay?" Shirayuki nods saying. _'I'd like that.' _With that, everyone went to bed and as they all slept, Shirayuki smiles glad that everything worked out in the end. What will happen now that all of the girls know and will Shirayuki one day realize what she is? We'll find out one day…

But what the girls didn't know, was that four very curious Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were listening in on the girls through a secret video camera that was hidden in Shirayuki's things as they watch it all on Donatello's computer. But before they saw all of this, Michelangelo planted the camera in Shirayuki's things before the girls got here, so they could see and hear everything. Before the girls' talk began, Donatello tells Michelangelo, "Mikey, I'm not sure this was a good idea. This is Yuki's first sleepover and I don't think we should be spying on them." Leonardo agrees saying, "Donnie's right, Mikey. Imagine what would happen if Yuki found out we were listening in. She would kill us." Raphael, even though he didn't want to do this, he has to know if Shirayuki thinks of him as he says, "Yeah, I kinda agree with Leo and Don on this one Mikey. This isn't right."

Michelangelo being a happy dude tells his brothers with a grin, "Are you kidding?! We planned this didn't we? Donnie, Leo and I want to know how Sam, Maddie and Char feel about us. And besides, it's not like Yuki has a 'secret guy' that she likes." Raphael growls angrily at that, since his youngest brother has absolutely no clue. Michelangelo then tells them, "Besides, when will we ever get another chance like this? We'll only spy on this one sleepover and that's it!" With that, the four brothers agreed, but only for this sleepover. The girls started talking and Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo were shocked about the moments between Raphael and Shirayuki as they had no idea that stuff happened between them as Raphael blushes through all that stuff but was shocked about Shirayuki's response if she had a crush on him.

Then the girls except Angel, began revealing secret love confessions about the turtles and all four of them are completely shocked to the bone! Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo are shocked but excited that the girls they like, like them back. Michelangelo is shocked that Shirayuki has feelings for Raphael. And Raphael? He was so shocked what Shirayuki wrote on the notebook when Donatello focused on it. Raphael couldn't believe it! He found out that Shirayuki loves him!

And with that, bit of news, not only did he have a dopey grin, but for the first time in his entire life, he fainted in shock and happiness! That just made him the happiest turtle in the world. He couldn't wait for her birthday! Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo look at Raphael shocked that he fainted as Michelangelo asks his other brothers, sounding weirded out and worried about what just happened with their normally hot-headed brother, "Uh, bros? Do either of you think he's gonna be okay?" Then Leonardo says with a smirk, "After what he just learned about what Yuki really thinks of him? I think he'll be just fine."

* * *

That's it for this chapter! And now for the questions! What new training session is happening now as all four of Shirayuki's friends are taking a swim? Will Leonardo get scolded by Master Splinter? Will Shirayuki follow Leonardo making sure he doesn't get hurt? And why are both the mute teenager and Leonardo being summoned by 'air mail'? Will everyone else follow them to make sure their okay? And what does Oroku Saki have to tell Shirayuki and Leonardo? And why does Shirayuki get this very bad feeling from him?

Will Raphael notice the nervousness? Will the man with blue hair and sunglasses that was talking with those three people from earlier appear? Will Leonardo's brothers, sister and new friends snap him out of it? And will Master Splinter reveal the truth about how he knows the ninjas? And who is the armored man that appears on a rooftop vowing to crush the turtles and Shirayuki for not joining him?! And how will Madison and Charlotte handle all of this?! Find out next time on the next exciting chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 16 and 17: The Shredder Strikes Part 1 (1)!


	16. Chapter 16 Shredder Strikes Part 1 (1)

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 1 and Part 2 of The Shredder Strikes Part 1. Please review both parts of the episode if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **And Bold Text is when someone very special starts talking.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 16: The Shredder Strikes Part 1 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Leonardo: In our ninja training, Master Splinter is constantly telling us that when given two choices, always choose the harder path. But somehow, when you're a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, a girl that can bend the elements, a giant Dragon wolf and even our new best friends, the harder path always seems to choose you.

_On a dark stormy night, Leonardo, his brothers and sister, and Lunafire all engage in a battle with Foot Ninjas. Suddenly, some Foot Ninjas move out of the way, to reveal a man in strange samurai armor complete with a helmet, arm guards, knee guards and an evil cackling laugh as lightning flashes above him as Shirayuki and Lunafire growl angrily. Good thing, Angel, Sam, Maddie and Char are safe in the sewers._

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

It's now December 1st, just about a couple days after the big sleepover and the lives of the mutant family have gotten better. Now that Madison and Charlotte know about Shirayuki along with Sam and Angel, Master Splinter and his sons loved having them around. Heck, the friendship between Madison, Charlotte, Sam, Shirayuki and Angel has gotten stronger. Shirayuki even gained her friendship necklace thanks to Madison, it's a white lily gem with a turquoise stone in the middle and Angel's is a purple Amaryllis with an aquamarine gem in the middle. Even Charlotte and Madison are learning sign language now to understand Shirayuki better.

Charlotte and Donatello started working on new inventions together thanks to Charlotte's ideas and tech skills thanks to her being a technopath. Even the nanobots in her purple tulip were happy that Charlotte was happy hanging around with Donatello and have even taken a shine to him for it. Leonardo and Madison loved talking with each other about their passions and found the other to be easily talkative. And of course, Michelangelo and Sam have gotten closer too. They would play video games when Sam came over and they loved hanging out.

Angel and Sam got better with their ninja training as Angel became really great friends with Shirayuki. Now for Raphael and Shirayuki? Well, Shirayuki felt a bit embarrassed when she told her friends at the sleepover about how much she loves Raphael, but she wouldn't take any of it back. And she never found out that her brothers know about her feelings. Ever since finding out how much she likes him, Raphael loved knowing that Shirayuki loved him the way he loves her. He smiled more with her around but still acts like his grumpy self. The same thing with the turtle bros that found out that each of the girls they like, like them back. They loved having the girls around. Heck, Michelangelo is still shocked that Raphael and Shirayuki have feelings for each other! But he doesn't mind as long as his sister is happy.

As for Master Splinter, he loved having all the girls around because he would have someone to talk to. That and their home needed more of a woman's touch anyway. He even started to train Madison and Charlotte in ninjutsu just in case. They don't have ninja weapons yet, but it'll probably be soon. Other than that, things couldn't have gotten any better with the family and friends. But what they didn't know, is that things were actually going to get worse…

* * *

Dream Sequence

Screams of fear and pain erupt from out of nowhere as a strange village comes into view with fire all over the village! People are running away trying to get away from the attackers while several people who could earthbend along with strange spirit creatures fought them off but to no avail. The ones that stayed to fight the attackers off while everyone else tried to get to safety, tried using their earthbending to get rid of the attackers while the spirit creatures attacked them head on, but the attackers in strange masks knocked them out by throwing them into walls before they could attack with a special type of waterbending that was outlawed on the benders.

Children run away screaming in fear as well trying to get to their parents, but just before they were attacked and killed, the spirit creatures saved them by throwing themselves at the attackers and distracting them long enough for the children to get away. The attackers were setting fire to and destroying everything in sight, and the benders and spirit creatures were still trying to fight them off. Two people in a house were seeing the war zone as they packed everything they needed. In another room of the house a little girl was cowering in fear and was shaking as she tried to block out the screams as a small white wolf pup looked at the little girl sympathetically.

This little girl was a pale skinned, platinum blonde(almost white)-haired, four-year old girl with aquamarine eyes as she's wearing a blue kimono as she is barefoot. The two people from earlier are the girl's parents as the mother who has completely white hair and dark skin with blue eyes, who is a waterbender, as the mother tells the little girl, "Don't worry, my little one. We're going to get out of here. We're going somewhere where they can never get us." The mother picks up the child and holds her close as the white wolf pup follows as the father of the little girl appears as he has brown hair and pale skin with green eyes. This man is an earthbender as he calmly tells his little girl, "Your mother is right. Shirayuki, we need you to be brave, okay sweetie?" The little girl revealed to be Shirayuki says, "Yes, daddy. I'll be brave." The father pets his daughter's head kissing her cheek as all four members of this small family sneak out through the back and made their destination.

They escaped from the village and made it up to a hill where they saw the destruction of their once happy village, as the father says, "There's no going back now. Where we go now, it'll be far away from them." Then the mother says, "But what about Shirayuki's destiny?! We know what she is and we know why they want her!" The father then calms his wife, "I know, but our daughter's safety is more important than her destiny at the moment. If her powers can do what we think they can do, then we can come back when she's good and ready to learn firebending and airbending. But for now, we must leave. They won't be able to get us where we're going."

The mother has no choice but to trust him as Shirayuki watches the village in horror while holding onto her Dragon Wolf pup, Lunafire, as a scream erupts from the village…

Dream Sequence Ends

* * *

Shirayuki sits up fast with a scream that tore from her throat as she pants from the nightmare she had as she looks around, realizing she is home and in her room. Shirayuki starts shivering in fear as someone runs into her room asking her sounding afraid, "Yuki?! Snow Princess, what's wrong?!" That person is Raphael as he looks torn seeing her scared as Shirayuki looks at him with tears coming from her eyes as she tells him through her sign language while still shaking, _'I had that nightmare again! The one I've been having for the past few days. I keep seeing people fighting and suffering from those people in masks while everyone else is running for their lives. But there was something else, Raphie.'_

Raphael then asks her as he sits with her, "What else was there?" Shirayuki sighs as she tells him, _'I saw two people watching the whole thing, and I saw myself with Lunafire back when we were younger! I think those two people were my parents. And I was able to talk then! We escaped from the war zone but that's all I know! Why is this happening to me?! Why am I remembering all of this pain and suffering?! Why now?! Why me?!'_

Shirayuki curls herself into a ball as she starts crying as Raphael looks at her with sadness feeling horrible that she's starting have these nightmares. Raphael then makes a move by hugging her in his arms since she feels safest with him as he tells her, "I don't know why, Snow Princess. But it must be for a reason. If yer remembering your past, there must be a reason why. You said some of these people were earthbending right? Maybe ya can talk to Masta Splinter about this. Maybe he can help ya. I'll be right there with ya, okay?" Shirayuki raises her head up and nods telling him with a small smile, _'Thanks, Raphie. I really needed that. I'll tell Master Splinter and the others when I can, okay?' _Raphael nods petting her head with his own smile but frowns a little, hoping his father could help her.

* * *

Later that day, it's 6:15 PM as the girls made their way into the sewer home. Immediately when they get there, it's training time for Shirayuki and her brothers, so the other girls get in their swimsuits as they watch their training. Madison is wearing a blue bikini with a purple rose on the bottom part, Charlotte is wearing a purple bikini with a green flower at the bottom, Sam is wearing a black bikini that has an orange star at the top, and Angel is wearing a dark blue swimsuit with a purple skull. Throughout the whole day, the girls could tell something was wrong with Shirayuki. Heck, Shirayuki was unnaturally quiet the whole day, she never used her notebook or did sign language when she was at Hope's Flowers. The mute teenager told them of her nightmares and she's still scared of them. The girls figured maybe another sleepover is what they need, but Shirayuki didn't want one, and they can understand that.

Training begins as it involves their weapons. Shirayuki brings out her metal fans wearing her ninja outfit and mask as she tries to focus on the lesson as all five fight each other. Earlier on, fire escapes were placed in their home for everybody to get to their rooms just in case. Raphael and Leonardo then start attacking each other with grins as Raphael kicks Leonardo away from him and Donatello tries to attack Leonardo with his staff. Raphael then tells his siblings, "Ya know what I like best about weapons practice? The weapons!" Shirayuki grins a little at that as Michelangelo makes a flip toward Raphael, using one of his nunchucks to grab a sai and flings Raphael away as he makes a thud and Michelangelo says, "Too bad you're stuck with those lame toothpicks and not a real weapon like the nunchucks!"

Sam then cheers out telling him, "Alright, Mikey! Hothead is down for the count!" Michelangelo grins at that, but didn't notice Donatello knocking him down with his bo staff by his feet as Donatello tells him, "Sorry Mikey, but the Bo staff is where it's at!" Charlotte then cheers out from the pool, "Awesome, Donnie! Show him that us nerds will always prevail!"

Donatello shyly grins at that with blushed cheeks as a bit of drool comes out of his mouth, but he fails to notice Shirayuki knocking him down with her metal fans using an air blast from behind as she tells him with a smirk while elegantly fluttering one of her fans in front of her face, _'Donnie-boy, never underestimate the metal fan! It's elegant-looks cover it's hidden deadliness, and it's also a perfect cooling tool and an awesome fashion accessory!' _Leonardo then grabs both of his blades as he calls out while leaping in the air, "Guys, put away the toys! Hyah! Double Katana is the only way to play!" Leonardo slashes his swords causing Donatello and Michelangelo to fall to the ground.

Then Raphael makes a leap for Leonardo but he counter attacks by two slashes as Raphael is thrown to the floor as both of his sais hit the column. Then it's just Shirayuki and Leonardo fighting as they both charge for each other as they both slash at each other and they're both still standing. They both charge for each other again, but before Shirayuki could hit Leonardo, she was hit with flashbacks of her nightmare: Fire, fighting, suffering and screams! Shirayuki gasps just as Leonardo manages to hit her causing her to fall back and dropped both of her metal fans. Shirayuki groans in pain of being knocked down and pants in fear as the flashbacks disappear with Leonardo standing over her. Lunafire walks over Shirayuki helping her up with her head as Lunafire can sense something is wrong with Shirayuki. Lunafire has also had the same nightmare. She was hoping Shirayuki would tell her, but she won't.

Leonardo then tells his siblings as the other girls got out of the pool and in their towels, not noticing his sister's sudden fear, "What did I tell you? Double Katana. Pretty sweet, huh?" Shirayuki is still panting and still looks slightly scared of the flashbacks as Raphael notices this and stands next to her as the others get up as Sam can't help but say, "Double Katana. Almost sounds like Hakuna Matata from Lion King." Michelangelo laughs at that as Donatello tells Leonardo bitterly, "Nice one, Leo." Then Raphael tells Leonardo, "Ugh. Lucky." Then Michelangelo tells Leonardo, "Maybe, but not so lucky for my tail. It just got kicked. By the way, does anyone else notice that Snow White looks kinda scared and freaked out-lookin'?" Leonardo finally realizes that as Shirayuki tries to calm down her breathing after seeing the nightmare again. Lunafire tries to calm her down as much as she can.

Leonardo is about to ask her what was wrong as Master Splinter appears telling Leonardo, "Well fought, Leonardo." All four turtles and Shirayuki stand up together as Leonardo tells Master Splinter bowing his head a little, "Thank you, Sensei." Master Splinter then asks Shirayuki as he notices her current state, "Shirayuki, is something wrong? You have acted very strange and troubled these last few days." Everyone looks to Shirayuki as she says, _'Nothing's wrong, Master Splinter. I've just been having a nightmare the last few days, I really don't wanna talk about it right now.'_ Master Splinter nods sympathetically at this, because he has noticed for a while that whenever she had a nightmare, Shirayuki would go to Raphael for comfort and he knows full well why. His sons and Lunafire aren't the only ones that know that Shirayuki and Raphael like each other.

He also realized the reason why she lost the training must have been because of the nightmare as he then scolds Leonardo, "Leonardo, you have won. But do you know why?" Leonardo looks at Master Splinter confused as he tells Master Splinter as he holds his swords, "Well, I have the superior weapons. I read where a swordmaster Musashi said, 'The katana blade holds the soul of steel and is the truest guide to the Warrior's way'. Which is kind of how I feel." Madison sighed lovingly at that, loving the way he said it…until that last part came and she groaned facepalming. Madison then tells the girls, "I have got to tell him not to be so serious." Shirayuki scoffs telling Madison, _'If you're able to do that Maddie, that would be a true miracle from the universe itself.'_

Master Splinter then tells Leonardo, "Many things are said, but few are true." Leonardo looks at him even more confused as Angel asks Shirayuki, "Hey Yuki, what's going on?" Shirayuki smirks feeling much better as she tells Angel, _'Leo's gonna get in trouble, that's what.'_ Raphael smirks also saying, "Masta Splinter's got that look!" Donatello then tells Charlotte, "What this means, Char, is that we think he's gonna get it for being overconfident and attacking Shirayuki when she was thinking and being distracted about her nightmare." Charlotte winces saying, "Yeah, we know. Shirayuki told us what happened in it. It was horrible!" But Sam and Michelangelo were laughing and giggling at the thought of Leonardo aka Mr. Perfect, getting scolded.

Master Splinter hears their laughing as he tells them, "Michelangelo, Samantha!" They both stop laughing feeling a lecture coming on as he asks them, "Do you both think I am funny?" Michelangelo, realizing he and Sam have been caught, tells Master Splinter, "Um, yeah. Uh, I mean sometimes. There was that time you told that joke about the ox and the sparrow. It wasn't really a joke, but it was funny and-!" Donatello, face palmed at this as he then hits Michelangelo in the gut with his elbow, as Michelangelo then tells Master Splinter, "I mean, no Master Splinter."

Sam apologizes too saying, "Yeah, me too. I wasn't laughing at you Master Splinter, sir. It's just ever since I met you guys and learned how serious and perfect Leo seems to be, I've been dying to get a front row seat at seeing him getting schooled just once since I've known you guys and get a good laugh out of it. And now that it's actually happening, I wanna enjoy it. Cause who knows when it'll ever happen again? I mean, am I right?" All the teens start to laugh hard at this, even Madison just a little bit, while Leonardo just looked plain insulted and annoyed.

Master Splinter sighs in annoyance at this as he makes his way to Leonardo and places his staff away from him as he tells Leonardo, "Leonardo, attack me with your katana." All of the teens back up along with Lunafire and except Leonardo as the oldest turtle tells his father, "Master Splinter, I…" But the rat sensei demands the turtle with a smirk, "Do it, now!" Leonardo attacks with one of his blades, but Master Splinter grabbed it with his hands as everyone watches this amazed as Sam whistles and says impressed, "And I thought my dad was good with blades." Leonardo gasps as Master Splinter then asks Leonardo, "Is this the great and glorious weapon of which you speak? Helpless before an old rat such as myself? Again, but with both."

Leonardo then attacks with both but Master Splinter dodges grabbing his walking stick as he blocks the blows until he uses his walking stick to knock off both of Leonardo's swords from his hands as his stick is holding Leonardo's chin as the rat sensei tells his son, "In the hands of a true Ninjutsu master, anything can be a deadly weapon. Even the elements of which your sister uses to fight and Charlotte with her technopathy powers." The brothers laugh at that as Shirayuki and Charlotte can't help but smirk as Master Splinter then tells Leonardo, "Remember, a weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it, Leonardo." Master Splinter then throws his walking stick into a punching bag as it goes straight through as he tells Leonardo, "And until you have learned this lesson, you have learned…nothing."

Leonardo then looks down disappointed at himself, as he then makes a run for it and leaves to go topside to try and cool down his anger. Shirayuki and Madison watch as they feel horrible about this. Madison goes to follow him, but Shirayuki pulls her back telling her and tells her friends and brothers in the last part, _'I don't think that's a good idea. It might be better if I go follow him. The rest of you follow after the girls get changed, follow me and maybe we can help calm him down together.'_ Everyone agrees as Shirayuki follows Leonardo, not knowing that she and him would meet their enemy…

* * *

Up on the surface, Leonardo stands up on an abandoned building drawing both of his swords as Shirayuki watches from her hiding place as Leonardo exclaims angrily as he does a few flips, "I don't get it! What haven't I learned?! My skills have been the best they've ever been!" Leonardo then throws a stack of newspapers into the air with his foot and uses his sword to cut off the string holding them together and he starts slashing away as the newspapers became little stars as he says, "I just don't get it! Master Splinter just doesn't understand how important these swords are to me! Yuki and I are the best at Ninjutsu, yet she failed today! Why?!"

Shirayuki looks at him scared as she knows that Leonardo is always dedicated to his training when he can. She always wished that he would just relax. But hopefully, Madison can change that. But Shirayuki is also thinking of her failure in training. Both her and Leonardo know that she always gives it her all and let's nothing distract her while they're training. But Leonardo doesn't understand just how terrifying her nightmares can be, or that her nightmares are her memories trying to resurface. And Shirayuki is terrified about what she witnessed as a child.

Shirayuki then senses vibrations coming from across the building as she uses her earthbending and airbending to sense and see something: A ninja with a bow and arrow about to fire on…GASP! Leonardo! Shirayuki looks across as the ninja fires the arrow and Shirayuki was about to blast it with water and freeze it, but Leonardo already sensed it, slicing it! He then sheathes his swords and grabs the arrow half that has something tied to it as Leonardo then says, "Okay, it's not your regular mail. I guess Mikey would call it, 'airmail'."

Shirayuki then senses something behind her and turns around and kicks the stranger down revealing to be a ninja from that one group and he has something in his hands as Shirayuki grabs it. Once she does, the ninja disappears suddenly. Just as Leonardo opens his, Shirayuki opens her letter as hers states, 'Elemental Warrior, if you are reading this note, you have passed the first test. I call upon you as a point of honor to meet with me if you follow the way of Bushido. You will come alone with someone else who has also received this letter.' Shirayuki's eyes narrow having a very bad feeling as she peeks at Leonardo's, seeing his is the same message, except of 'Elemental Warrior', it just has 'Warrior.'

Shirayuki and Leonardo look at their letters seeing the address of where they should come to as Leonardo says, "Hmmm. 16 South Boyle. That's not far from here." Shirayuki hopes that her brother won't go, but he leaves heading toward the location as Shirayuki facepalms groaning as she says in her mind, 'What an idiot! And he's supposed to be our leader?!' Shirayuki rolls her eyes having no other choice as she follows Leonardo not noticing her other brothers and her best friends following her. They get to a warehouse as Leonardo enters through a door and so does Shirayuki without him knowing as the others are still outside. Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Lunafire and the four girls followed them to make sure Leonardo was doing okay but followed him and Shirayuki to the warehouse. They head to the door opened it to see Leonardo and Shirayuki in the warehouse but they think Leonardo hasn't seen Shirayuki yet.

Michelangelo then tells everyone, "Man, Leo and Yuki have been acting funny all day." Then Sam tells everyone, "And it's definitely not 'ha-ha' funny. More like 'funny' and 'something's wrong' funny." Lunafire whimpers feeling very afraid for Shirayuki and Leonardo. Donatello then tells everyone as he pets Lunafire calming her down, "It's not like them to go off like this." Madison nods telling Donatello as she starts to worry, "Yeah, something's not right. But knowing Yuki, she probably just followed him here to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble. By the way, is he always like this?"

Raphael then tells Madison, "Well, not really. He's like this sometimes when Yuki beats him in training. But the way Leo's acting, he's acting like me." Michelangelo then jokingly tells him, "Oh, great! That's just what we need: Another you. Too bad Snow White can only handle one of you, right Prince Turtle Charming?" Raphael growls angrily at him for saying that and wants to hit him as Michelangelo then says, "Now another me would be a different story. That would be a good thing!"

Before Raphael could hit him, Angel whispers to them from the other side of the building as Donatello, Lunafire and the girls are there, "Are you guys coming or what?!" Charlotte nods telling them, "Yeah, so come on! I want to see Yuki in action, in case there's a fight." Michelangelo and Raphael follow them to the roof to see everything play out.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, Leonardo and Shirayuki are inside seeing the place as a ninja dojo. Shirayuki looks around clearly having a bad feeling about all of this. Leonardo then calls out, "Hello? Hello?!" Shirayuki comes up behind him and pokes his shell with the turtle immediately grabbing both his swords and almost attacks her. But Shirayuki blocks them with her hands as she glares at him. Leonardo looks at her shocked as he asks her, "Tenshi? What the shell are you doing here?!" Shirayuki then tells him holding her note, _'What do you think, Mr. Fearless? I also got a letter telling me to come here. And you should really think more, Leo. We could have been pulled right into a trap!'_ Shirayuki looks behind Leo to see the same ninja symbol from before as she tells him, _'Yep, we were.'_ She points to the symbol behind him as he sees it and gasps.

Leonardo growls in anger saying to himself, "I am so stupid!" Shirayuki scoffs telling him, _'What was your first clue? The mysterious letter or the fact that only the two of us were supposed to come?!'_ Shirayuki senses movement along the walls telling Leonardo, _'We've got company! And not the good kind either!'_ Foot Ninjas appear in the room all of a sudden as they surround Shirayuki and Leonardo. The other three turtles and the four girls are up on the roof seeing everything through a window as Donatello tells everyone, "Thirteen to two?!" Michelangelo and Donatello get their weapons ready along with Sam, Charlotte and Angel as Michelangelo says, "That seems pretty unfair. I mean, there's only thirteen of them." Sam growls saying, "Maybe, but something don't smell right."

Raphael then holds them back telling them, "If Leo and Yuki needs us, we're here for them. They can handle themselves, especially Yuki. She could earthbend the whole place or freeze everyone to the floor. They'll be fine." Charlotte then grabs a video camera from her bag and turns it on as she's videotaping everything. Donatello sees this asking her, "Uh, Char? Why do you have a video camera?" Charlotte answers in her 'Sherlock Holmes' voice, "Elementary, my dear Donnie. This is the first time I've ever seen Yuki in a fight up close and personal. As of now, I am going to videotape her fights. After all, all of these fights will be like awesome kung fu flicks!" Madison shakes her head embarrassed telling her, "Char, sometimes you scare me, especially when you start talking like Sherlock Holmes." Charlotte smirks telling her, "I know! Now, hush! I want to see it happen!" Angel nods telling everyone, "Either way, let's see what's going on here first."

Leonardo and Shirayuki have their weapons out as Leonardo makes the first move by doing a flip and as three ninjas come for him, he rolls underneath them then pushes to hit them from behind. Shirayuki then uses her water whips and hits three ninjas coming towards her as Leonardo slices off swords from other ninjas. Then Shirayuki uses her fans to make gusts of wind hit the ninjas while she does pirouettes as she and Leonardo are now shell-to-back. Shirayuki then hooks her arms with Leonardo's as the turtle spins around as Shirayuki blasts the ninjas back with air from her kicks. Then Shirayuki summons the earth from the ground and levitates it as she then breaks it making it into smaller rocks making them look like medium boulders and launches them at the ninjas knocking them out.

* * *

Up above, the girls watch this in awe as Madison says impressed, "Whoa! This is like a kung fu flick, only better!" Charlotte grins saying, "I know! Isn't this great?! You know for a moment, it looked like Yuki was doing ballet?" Raphael then tells the girls, "That's because she does ballet dancing, she adds that in with her fighting. Diss that, and you'll get frostbite!" Sam then tells Raphael as she thought something was weird, "Hey Raph? Even though you and Leo have a rivalry going on and all, him and Yuki look like they fight really well together." Michelangelo tells her, "That's because the both of them are the best out of all of us in ninja training. Leo always tries to beat Yuki, but Snow White almost always ends up winning. Makes me proud."

* * *

Back in the warehouse, all of the ninjas groan in pain as Shirayuki and Leonardo grin and high five each other. All of a sudden, the sound of hands clapping appears as the form of a man appears from the shadows…Oroku Saki. He then tells them both, "Impressive. Very impressive. My agents said you two were good, but their descriptions definitely do not do you both justice. I am Oroku Saki, eighth generation master of ninjutsu. And you two are?" Shirayuki growls clearly not trusting him, but she and Leonardo have to hear him out, trying to figure out who he is and what he wants. Shirayuki senses something on the roof as she uses her earthbending to see what's on the roof as she sees her three youngest brothers, Lunafire and her friends.

Shirayuki inwardly sighs in relief, glad that they're here. So Shirayuki and Leonardo nod to each other as they both put away their weapons. But as Shirayuki was getting out of attack position and about to put her metal fans in their holsters, she presses something on her ear. What she pressed was a hidden com device. It's a very special one that Donatello and Charlotte made earlier. Since Shirayuki can not talk, it was created for everyone else to hear what she hears. And the com device is hidden really well in her hair.

* * *

Up above, Donatello hears a buzz as he opens his duffel bag he brought earlier to see his com device activating as he tells everyone, "Yes. Yuki activated the com device! Now we can hear what's going on." Angel and the girls sigh with relief glad the com is working as they now try to listen in. Lunafire however growls in worriment as suddenly, her eyes glowed gold, but this time it was the brightest anyone had ever seen.

* * *

In the warehouse, Leonardo then tells Oroku Saki, "My name is Leonardo. And this is my sister Shirayuki." Shirayuki glares at Oroku Saki, clearly not trusting him as Saki tells Leonardo as he makes his way, "Your…appearance is very striking, its…" Leonardo interrupts him telling him, "It's not a costume. Although I know that's hard to believe." Shirayuki nods telling Leonardo with a smirk, _'Hey. you know I'd still like you guys whether you're human or not.' _Leonardo shakes his head in amusement at that as Saki looks at Shirayuki confused as Leonardo tells him, "Sorry about my sister. Ever since my family and I found her, she's been unable to speak a word except for one time." Saki nods telling them, "Ah, I see. As for the costume remark, much easier to believe than you might imagine. I have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary." Saki then looks at Shirayuki with an evil smirk saying, "And YOU are extraordinary."

Shirayuki suddenly felt very uneasy as Saki looked at her. She senses something evil in him, but can't figure out what. From above, Raphael can see her becoming uneasy and frightened and he growls angrily, hating to see her look so scared just when she started having her nightmares. Saki then tells the turtle and mute teenager, "But I did not ask you both here to flatter you. We have important matters to discuss." Leonardo then asks Saki as the turtle and mute teenager hold their letters up, "Then I take it you sent us these letters?" Saki nods telling them, "Yes, I felt that it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know." Leonardo then asks Saki angrily, "There are definitely things that we need to know. Like why these ninjas, your ninjas, have been trying to break our heads for months now?!" Shirayuki growls in anger saying in sign language, _'And why did that big walking landmass named Hun, kidnap me and Raph and tortured us?!'_

Leonardo translated that as Saki then tells both teenagers, "That is exactly why we need to talk. We have been fighting each other, when we should actually be on the same side, fighting against our true enemy." Leonardo then asks Saki, "I think we both have the scars to prove that you guys are the true enemy!" Shirayuki nods fiercely agreeing with him as Saki then tells them, "I see. To you two, nothing is clear now. You both have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourselves. But you both must know that there is a force, a corrupt and evil force, that is out there right now, working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world. It is an organization devoted to obtaining power through crime, political manipulation and corruption on a global level." Leonardo is a little overwhelmed by this, but Shirayuki on the other hand does not believe a word of this.

* * *

Back on the roof, the others are hearing this as they do not believe a word of this as Sam says, "I don't trust this guy. Something's not right." Charlotte nods saying, "I agree, Nightshade. My inner Sherlock Holmes is telling me, that this guy is definitely lying. I think HE is the corrupt and evil force. Whoever his enemies are might actually be good guys." Raphael nods telling them, "I sure hope so. Because I think Yuki agrees. Look at 'er! She clearly doesn't trust him." Everyone agrees with this as they continue to listen in.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Saki then tells Shirayuki, "Even with your powers and skills, you can not fight them alone, Mute One." Shirayuki glares at him asking him, _'What the shell do you mean by that?!'_ Leonardo translates as Saki then asks her, "You do not sense the power in your veins? You do not sense just how powerful or special you truly are?" Shirayuki shakes her head telling him with a scoff while Leonardo translates for her, _'Not really. I don't really think of myself as special, just different.'_ But Raphael disagrees on that as Saki then tells Shirayuki, "You'll see soon enough, young kunoichi. You'll see soon enough." Saki then notices the amulet on her neck as his eyes go a little wide, confirming that this girl is definitely who he thinks she is.

Saki then tells both teenagers, "Unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my…humble army of ninjas. We stand alone against them as my master did and his master before him. It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good. I was hoping that you would both find it in your hearts to join me and fight against this evil. We could stand together." Leonardo stutters at this, clearly unsure as suddenly a voice appears in Shirayuki's head, **"My dear friend, you cannot trust this man!"** Shirayuki stiffens hearing the voice in her head, it sounded like a woman's. So Shirayuki asks in her head, 'Who's there and who are you?!' The voice then speaks once more, **"Do not worry about that for now! At the moment, you need to trust me. You cannot trust Oroku Saki. There is nothing but evil in him. So do not trust him!"**

Shirayuki thought about this as she realizes the voice means no harm. And the voice is actually very soothing and calm. Almost like a mother's or an older sister's voice. Shirayuki trusts this voice as she says in her head, 'Okay, if you say so.' Saki then tells Leonardo and Shirayuki, "I would not ask you to decide here and now. Please meditate upon what you have heard today. And come again tomorrow night with your answers." Good thing Shirayuki already has her answer. Both teenagers bow even though Shirayuki doesn't want to as they both made their way to the exit but Saki then tells them, "Wait, there is one more thing." Saki claps his hands as a ninja appears holding a sword that's on a pillow. The sword is a black sheath and looks very deadly.

Shirayuki scoffs in her mind saying, 'Now that's something Sam would like.' Then the voice in her head scoffs saying, **"You and me both, sister."** Shirayuki smirks a little as she says in her head, 'Okay, I'm really starting to like you.' The voice laughs a bit as then Saki tells Leonardo as he holds the sword, "This sword has been in my family for three hundred years. It was crafted by the Master Toshi Kurahara in the 16th century. It is said that in the forging…" Leonardo interrupts saying, "Kurahara folded the metal over seven hundred times to remove any impurities." Up above on the roof, Madison heard that as she says, "Okay, I can tell this guy is evil but that sword looks amazing! The blade, the luster and the shine! It's so beautiful!" Sam then tells Madison, "Uh, Mads! Now I'm not saying that the blade doesn't look awesome and down right bad-ass and all – and what I wouldn't give to have a blade like that – but bad guy trying to conform our best friend and her brother remember?!" Madison blinks but then remembers what was going on says nervously, "Right. Sorry."

Back in the warehouse, Shirayuki does not like what he said as Saki laughs a little telling Leonardo, "Yes, you are impressive. It is for the both of you to keep." Shirayuki does not take the sword and Leonardo tries to tell him he can't hold such a wonderful sword until Saki tells him, "Take it. I wish for the both of you to have it, as a token of…my sincerity." Shirayuki glares at Saki as he sheathed the sword and puts it in her brother's hands as Shirayuki says in her head with a scoff, 'Yeah, right. I bet this guy doesn't even know what sincerity means!' The voice in her head reappears telling her, **"That's what I'm thinking too."** Saki then bows to the teenagers as he disappears into the shadows.

* * *

Up above, everyone is looks down nervously as Michelangelo tells everyone, "Gee, and here I thought Master Splinter said never to take swords from strangers!" Sam crosses her arms and tells him, "Don't you mean at all?" Charlotte then tells everyone, "I'm glad Yuki didn't want to be a part of that guy's group from the way she's glaring at him." Raphael nods telling her, "You're not the only one, Char. Yuki is very loyal to us all. She'd never leave us. Now Fearless on the other hand might. I betcha guys Leo had no idea that Yuki sensed something bad about him. I thought I saw her shiver for a moment!" Raphael makes his hands into fists while Lunafire growls in anger because Saki looked at her as if she was his prey! Madison nods saying, "I agree. We better get to them both and make Leo see the light before he decides something he'll regret!" Everyone nods as Angel tells them, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Everyone nods as they go to follow Leonardo and Shirayuki as they left the building. Lunafire follows with her eyes back to normal gold as she smiles a little bit showing that whatever caused her eyes to glow that bright before did in fact work.

* * *

Up on a building opposite from the warehouse, two men were watching Leonardo and Shirayuki leave the building with Leonardo holding onto the sword through their hi-tech sunglasses. These two men wore the trench coats, black pants and black sweaters along with the gold amulets. The one with the blue hair then says, "They are leaving now. We better report this back to the council." The second man who has a bald head activates his holo-watch as a hologram appears showing the three people from earlier as all three ask, "Yes?" The trench coat man with the blue hair tells the three people, "One of the turtles and the human girl, Leonardo and Shirayuki, have spoken with Saki. But we do not know the outcome."

The three people in the hologram then tell the two men by taking turns, "Find out…what the turtles,…mute girl,…the Dragon Wolf hybrid…and human friends will do. If they…are with Saki…we may be forced…to destroy them." The last part was for our heroes. The hologram video disappears as the two men look on, figuring out their next motive.

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of The Shredder Strikes Part 1! Please read part 2!


	17. Chapter 17 Shredder Strikes Part 1 (2)

Welcome to Part 2 of The Shredder Strikes Part 1! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Stay tuned for next week's epiters 'The Shredder Strikes Part 2' Part 1 and 2! (That means 'episode and chapter' combined.) Please review both parts of the episodes if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate. _**Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 17: The Shredder Strikes Part 1 (2)

Leonardo and Shirayuki managed to get to the top of a building far enough away as they both stop as Leonardo takes a look at the sword he was receives as he says to himself, "This blade is beautiful!" Shirayuki, who was finally glad to be away from Saki, scoffs telling him, _'Puh-lease! Leo, do you really not realize what was going on back there?!' _Leonardo looks at her shocked and confused, surprised that she didn't see the opportunity, then out of nowhere, the three youngest turtles, their Dragon Wolf, and Shirayuki's four friends appeared on the roof as Michelangelo tells Leonardo in a Ricky Ricardio voice voice from I Love Lucy, "Oh Leonardo, you got some 'splaining to do!" Shirayuki laughs a little at the voice he made and Sam also laughs as well telling Michelangelo, "Nice one, Mikey."

Raphael asks Leonardo, "Nice letter opener. Is that the price of selling out these days?!" Lunafire runs over to Shirayuki and nudges her head as Shirayuki pets her with a smile. Lunafire smiles as well, glad to be with her mistress as Sam tells Leonardo, "Yeah, I thought real leaders would only stick with their true team, not switch over to the bad guys!" Leonardo then tries to tell his brothers and friends, "It's not like you think. We were invited to-!" Madison angrily tells Leonardo, "To what?! To join up with them?! We heard everything Leo!" Leonardo exclaims to them, "No! I mean, yes. But didn't you hear him?! It's more different than we thought. They're not the enemy. At least I don't think they are. Everything Master Saki said-!" Shirayuki groans facepalming as she says in sign language, _'Uh-oh.'_ Lunafire shakes her head clearly disappointed in him as Shirayuki hears the voice in her head say, **"Most gullible being I've ever met."**

Shirayuki nods agreeing with the voice but her eyes snap open as Raphael angrily tells Leonardo, "Master Saki?! What the shell's up with that?!" Charlotte then asks Leonardo, "Yeah, don't you still have Master Splinter?!" Donatello nods telling Leonardo, "Yeah, we already have Master Splinter as our Master and he's also our father. The one who took us four turtles, Shirayuki and Lunafire in?!" As this was going on, Shirayuki looks to Lunafire with searchful eyes and can't help but figure where the voice in her head is coming from. Shirayuki then says to in her mind as she's still looking at Lunafire, 'No, it couldn't be Lunafire.' The voice in her head scoffs telling her, **"So you'd cross out me along with your four best friends and your brothers? Yeesh, Shirayuki where's the trust?"** Shirayuki looks at Lunafire shocked as Lunafire smirks saying, **"It's about time you figured it out!" **

Then Michelangelo tells Leonardo, "Remember him, Leo? Real hairy guy, about this tall, and I don't think we can just ditch him." Leonardo then tells his family, "I'm not talking about ditching anybody! I'm only talking about working with another group of ninjas to fight against evil." Then Leonardo tells Michelangelo, "Mikey, you're always going on about how we should do some good, to serve a greater purpose. Well, here's a greater purpose!" Michelangelo knowing everything about superheroes shakes his head telling Leonardo, "No way, Leo. This smells way too much like a set-up."

Sam nods telling Leonardo, "Mikey's right, Leo. First rule of superheroes: Always go with gut instincts." Then Angel says, "And never, ever side with the bad guys!" Raphael makes his way towards Leonardo and takes the sword from him as he tells him, "What's this thing got, some kind of mind-control device in it?! Because you're losing it, Leo! Ya didn't even notice Yuki glaring and getting uneasy with that Saki guy as if she sensed something evil about him!"

Shirayuki snaps out of it, deciding to figure out Lunafire's new ability to talk later, as the mute teenager tells Leonardo almost pleadingly, _'Raph is telling the truth, Leo. That Saki guy looked at me as if he was a predator and I was the prey. And that's not all, I sensed nothing good in him whatsoever. And he knows about my powers. In fact, I think he knew even before we met him! He even saw my amulet, and I think he knows what it is. Leo, I know you want to be a good leader and everything, but something is not right with this! You almost always listen to yourself, but you're not listening to us! So please think about this more clearly. Saki is a liar, and I don't trust him, and neither does Lunafire. She told me so. Apparently, she now has telepathy. She talked to me through our conversation with Saki. Leo, if you care about us – all of us – then you know what side you should be listening to.' _

Everyone looks at Shirayuki shocked and then look at Lunafire as they all then hear in their heads, **"Shirayuki speaks the truth my friends and family. Saki is not a good man. I don't know how, but I do know there is no goodness in him. Leonardo, you have to talk to Master Splinter. If he knows about the ninjas, then he must know who Saki really is. Think about it. Why would Saki summon only you and Shirayuki? Why not all of you? Think hard about it."** Everyone looks at Leonardo as the leader turtle then starts thinking on his talk with Saki. As the conversation went through his head, he starts to realize what his sister and Lunafire were saying was the truth: Saki only summoning him and Shirayuki, the strange looks Saki gave to Shirayuki, and for a moment, he sensed Shirayuki was starting to get afraid. The one thing Leonardo always trusted Shirayuki about, it was her gut feelings. If Shirayuki does sense that Saki is a bad person, then he has to take that into consideration.

And with a sigh, Leonardo tells Shirayuki with a small smile, "Okay Yuki, if you say Saki is a bad person, then I trust you." Then he tells everyone else, "And guys, I'm sorry. I had no idea what I was thinking. And Lunafire, thank you for the extra push." Lunafire nods as she tells him, **"It's not a problem, Leonardo. We all need a little push sometimes to understand the truth anyway."** Then she tells everyone, **"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you all about my telepathy. I didn't know if you would all understand or not. I waited until I thought it was necessary. But right now, we must go to Master Splinter and talk to him what has transpired."** Everyone nods as Leonardo says, "She's right. I should have gone to Master Splinter instead of thinking about this. Let's go home everyone." Everyone nods as Madison tells Leonardo with a smile, "Welcome back, Lionheart." Leonardo looks at her wide-eyed but grins seeing she forgave him.

Just before everyone left, Raphael tells Shirayuki with a smirk, "Good job, Snow Princess. Ya brought our leader back from the darkness." Shirayuki smiles telling him, _'I just knew what to say to him. So did Lunafire apparently.' _Raphael laughs telling her, "Thank shell! Now we just have to get used to that voice of her's in our heads now." They then heard Lunafire say, **"I heard that!"** They both look forward seeing her smirking as she snickers leaping off. Shirayuki and Raphael shake their heads as they hop off the building and head for home.

* * *

The teenagers made it home without a scratch as all of the teenagers told Master Splinter what happened when Leonardo left. The rat sensei was shocked of all that transpired especially Lunafire's telepathy. However, Master Splinter was not worried about Lunafire, he was worried about what Leonardo ALMOST agreed to. So Master Splinter called all of the teenagers to sit in front of him as he kneels on the platform with the sword in his hands and the piece of ninja clothing with the Foot Symbol, while Lunafire sits with Shirayuki. Master Splinter sighs as he tells everyone, "My children, our young friends, Lunafire, I had hoped this day would never come. I do know who these people are. I have always known. This is the symbol of the Foot Ninja. Their leader is Oroku Saki. But he has another name, he is…the Shredder. I have often told you all of my beloved Master Yoshi, but now it is time that I tell you the whole truth.

As you all already know, my Master was a ninja of great power. One of the greatest practitioners of Ninjutsu in many centuries. I was his pet rat, and I learned ninjutsu by mimicking his moves. For many years, I was happy. We were…a family. But that life ended when the Shredder sent his Foot Ninja and his minion, Hun, to attack my Master while I watched helplessly from my cage as I wanted to try and help him. But one of the ninja's he defeated, bumped into my cage, destroying it as I became free. My Master battled honorably, but the ninjas and Hun had stun machines on them as the ropes of the stun machines held him and electrocuted him. The Foot Ninja and Hun overpowered him. And then the Shredder entered. They accused my Master of working for their enemies. And they wanted information. They electrocuted him through their machines once again as my Master groaned and exclaimed in pain.

They were relentless. But my Master only said one thing: He who lives without honor, will end without honor. He fainted but tried to get up as Shredder ordered Hun to finish him off with a blade since he said this was wasting his time. But before Hun could kill my Master, I tried to save him by clawing Hun's face but my efforts were in vain as I was thrown out the window though I did leave my mark. I had just made it to the window just in time to see Shredder (gulp) kill my beloved Master. He had taken him from me and from the world. My shock and fear sent me falling down into the garbage and into a puddle as I realized I was now alone. But not long after that, I found you, my sons. Than five years later, I found Shirayuki and Lunafire as I'm sure you all know the rest. I never told you all this, because I did not want your training to be tainted by the poison of hatred. I did not want you all to feel the sorrow that is still in my heart.

But now you all need to know who Saki, the Shredder, really is. He serves no greater purpose, he fights no great evil, he IS great evil! Any endeavor he undertakes, he does for his own selfish gain." All of the teenagers look at each other shocked except for Shirayuki who told Leonardo, _'See? I told you I sensed something bad about him.'_ Lunafire scoffs saying with a growl, **"I knew there was something bad about him. But I didn't think it was this bad!"** Leonardo, who now realizes what he almost did, tells everyone, "Man, I am such an idiot!" Michelangelo hits his shoulder playfully telling him, "I coulda told you that!" Then Sam says to Leonardo, "Yeah, and you're gullible. A gullible, gullible idiot."

Then Donatello tells Leonardo, "You've been played, bro. He saw you coming a mile away!" Charlotte laughs telling Donatello, "Definitely, but we should all thank Yuki and Lunafire for setting him straight." Angel then exclaims, "Yeah! Three cheers for the white hair girls!" They all do so as Shirayuki can't help but blush as Lunafire smiles saying, **"Ah, now this is how I'm meant to be treated. Like family."** Shirayuki pets her, telling her, _'Girl, in here you are family.'_ Lunafire licks Shirayuki's left cheek as the mute teenager giggles as Raphael asks Leonardo, "So what are we gonna do about it?!" Leonardo answers, "If the Shredder wants an answer, I think we should give him one, Turtle, Elemental, and Dragon Wolf style!" Everyone agrees as all of the teenagers bow in front of Master Splinter as he bows in front of them, thankful that they now know the truth.

* * *

After that, everyone wanted to ask if Lunafire knew or remembered anything of Shirayuki before they entered in their lives. Lunafire told them that she did not. The only things she knew and remember was that she was a Dragon Wolf, Shirayuki's name, and an overwhelming need to protect her. They accepted that, but the truth is, Lunafire does remember everything, but will not say anything until the time was right. As she is worried about Shirayuki and how it will affect her when she learns the truth about her past as the memories from all those years ago still haunt her, just as Master Splinter's memories of losing his master still haunted him and how he had been worried about how Shirayuki and the turtles would have taken it. So when night time came, the girls went home as the mutant family went to sleep. Shirayuki tried to sleep, but once again, the nightmare came back.

* * *

Dream Sequence

Back in the dream, we see Shirayuki, Lunafire – who is in puppy form – along with Shirayuki's parents making their way to their destination. They had just left their village two days ago and were making their way through a special place. They had just made their way into a forest where creature hybrids and spirit creatures were roaming around: Camelephants, Fire Ferrets, Ostrich Horses, and many more. Shirayuki looked around in wonder as she was on her father's shoulders. She smiles as she then asks her father, "Hey, daddy? Where exactly are we going?" Her father laughs telling her, "You want to know, do ya? Well, where we're heading to, is a special place that only the three of us know about." A growl springs forward, revealing to be Lunafire as the father corrects himself saying, "Sorry, Lunafire. I meant four." Lunafire nods with a smile as she continues walking as Shirayuki asks her father, "Why is this place so special, daddy?"

Her father answers, "Well, you know about the story of the Avatar we told you about right?" Shirayuki nods with a smile saying, "Yeah! The Avatar is the hero of our world!" Her mother laughs saying, "That's right, Shirayuki. You see, a long time ago, back when Avatar Aang was here, he and his friends found something special after the Hundred Year War. They found…a portal." Shirayuki asks curiously tilting her head, "A portal? What's that?" Her mother answers, "A portal is a gateway to another world. When they found it, they wound up in another world where there were no benders at all!" Shirayuki gasps in wonder as her father continues, "It's true. Avatar Aang and his friends returned shortly after. They said they were gone for months when it was only ten minutes! So Avatar Aang made a decision. The knowledge of the portal was going to be passed down the next Avatar and their family. Avatar Korra got the information after Aang, and now we know it since you are the new Avatar."

Then the mother continues, "And we are going to use it. Those people back in the village are after you, sweetie. But if we find the portal, we can use it to enter the other world and stay there in peace. The only way to use it is you, sweetie." Shirayuki then asks her mother confused, "But how?" Her mother answers with a smile telling her, "You'll find out my little one. When we get there, you'll know. So don't worry, okay?" Shirayuki nods with a smile telling her, "Okay, mommy!" Lunafire growls gaining their attention as Lunafire opens the bushes seeing a clear clearing covered in trees and a large portal like door that holds the element bending symbols that were on the amulet as Shirayuki's father says, "We're here, Shirayuki. We're almost there!" Shirayuki grins in wonder, not knowing that danger will soon come…

Dream Sequence Ends

* * *

Shirayuki wakes up gasping as she pants heavily, seeing it was another dream, but luckily nothing bad happened. Shirayuki looks around, seeing Lunafire still asleep. Shirayuki glares a little at Lunafire, as she can't help but feel suspicious. Did Lunafire lie to everyone? Does she actually remember something? These thoughts ran through Shirayuki's head, as she finally decided there was a reason for all of this. So she'll wait until Lunafire's ready to talk. But what she doesn't know, is that Lunafire had the same dream. Lunafire realizes that she'll have no choice but to reveal the truth soon. She hated lying to Shirayuki, but she had no choice. She has to wait, she just hoped nothing bad would happen when they take the sword back. But oh, how wrong she was…

* * *

Finally, the day came to return the sword. All four turtles, Shirayuki and Lunafire decided to go and drop off the sword while the girls stayed behind. The girls wished them all luck and made sure they came back safely. All six made it to the top of the building in the stormy night, as Foot Ninjas appear as well. Lunafire growls as Leonardo holds the sword as he tells the ninjas, "Tell your boss the answer is no! And he can have his evil sword back!" He then throws the sword away as the five teenagers bring out their weapons just as lightning cracked as Leonardo crosses his swords saying, "Let's dance!" Then Shirayuki says with a smirk, _'And let the party begin!'_ Lunafire chuckles telling everyone,** "Oh, I'm so gonna enjoy this!"**

The Foot ninjas leap into action as the teenagers and Lunafire join in by howling as she starts biting ninjas and breathing fire at them as she turns Dragon Wolf as Leonardo slashes at two, then Raphael kicks two ninjas away as Shirayuki makes water whip arms from the rain as she knocks ninjas back as she holds her fans. Shirayuki whistles saying, _'No matter what elements I use, my fans always work well with them!'_ Then Michelangelo spins his nunchucks as he says, "Hey, check it out! Nunchucks are not only good for playing the drums but their also good for giving a leg up for a fellow turtle!" As he said this, he knocks ninjas away with his nunchucks as he then holds one out straight in a horizontal line as Donatello comes forward, jumps up to land on the nunchuck and leaps in the air, as a circle of ninjas surround him as he says, "You said it, brother! But a bo staff certainly comes in handy when a teenaged turtle finds himself in the middle of a circle of angry, ugly enemy ninjas!"

He uses his bo staff to hit them all away. Leonardo then tells his three youngest siblings, "You guys still going on about weapons?! Weren't you all listening to Master Splinter?" Leonardo uses his swords to slice off the ninja's swords and knock them back as then says, "It's not the weapon that matters, it's the ninja who wields it!" All of the ninjas are down and out cold as they sheath their weapons with Donatello saying, "Well, all in a day's work." The team of six then exclaim together, cheering out, "Turtles rule!/_Turtles rule!_/**Turtles rule!"** But suddenly out of nowhere, the door on the building breaks apart revealing Hun! Donatello sees him and tells his siblings nervously, "Not him again!" Leonardo tells everyone, "We beat him before, we can do it again!" Lunafire growls viciously with teeth baring as she tells everyone, **"So this is the man that kidnapped Shirayuki and Raphael? Time for my revenge!"**

Raphael chuckles cracking his knuckles as he tells Lunafire, "With pleasure! Just as long as I get to hit him too!" Shirayuki laughs as well telling them with a smirk, _'Me too!'_ Hun then tells the teenagers and Dragon Wolf as he cracks his knuckles, "I've been looking forward to this rematch!" All of the teenagers grab their weapons as Leonardo tells him, "Bring it!...If you've got the guts that is!" Hun then roars out as thunder and lightning appear as he charges for them as the five teenagers and Dragon Wolf charges for him! Hun makes the first move by leaping into the air and punching Donatello to the floor. Then Raphael make a sai slash at his feet but Hun dodges it as Raphael tries to land a kick of his own but Hun dodges it and sweep kicks him away! Then Leonardo goes to kick Hun, but Hun grabs his leg and throws Leonardo away!

Shirayuki growls as she uses airbending to speed up towards him trying to build up momentum as she forms the water from the rain into whips to go and attack Hun, but he charges at her with his shoulder facing her as Shirayuki gets hit and is flung into Lunafire. Lunafire asks out of sympathy, **"Are you alright, my friend?!"** Lunafire helps her up as Shirayuki says, _'Yeah, I'm okay. But Hun won't be!'_ Michelangelo then makes the next move by spinning his nunchucks to attack Hun, but that didn't work as Hun grabs his right arm and leg and throws him at Donatello. Raphael then leaps onto Hun's shoulders and starts hitting him but Hun grabs him by his arm and throws him to the ground a few times with Raphael groaning in pain! Shirayuki and Lunafire see this as they both growl angrily as Hun holds Raphael up getting ready to deal another blow, but they won't let that happen!

Lunafire growls viciously as Shirayuki gets on her back and she charges for Hun as Shirayuki makes earth rocks come to her from the street below and forms them around her arms into earth gauntlets and once Lunafire was close enough, Shirayuki punched Hun hard making him fall back and let go of Raphael. Raphael gets up with a groan and tells Shirayuki and Lunafire with a grin, "Thanks Snow Princess. You too, Lunafire." Shirayuki grins at that as she lets her earth gauntlets crumble off her arms and holds onto him so he doesn't stumble as suddenly, Hun smirks as he grabs the black and red sword that Leonardo threw away earlier. He unsheathes it and goes to attack Raphael and Shirayuki, but Leonardo blocks him with his swords and fights him with swords vs. sword. Leonardo dodges many sword slashes and so does Hun as Leonardo leaps into the air and kicks Hun down making him stumble.

Hun roars as he turns around and slashes Leonardo's swords making them both be flown away leaving Leonardo defenseless! Shirayuki gasps as Raphael yells to Leonardo, "No! Leo!" Then Donatello yells, "Get back!" Then Michelangelo yells, "Look out!" Then Lunafire yells in his head, **"Leonardo, use your feet!"** Leonardo listens to her, knowing what he has to do as he growls, does a flip and then starts kicking Hun while in the air also making him move back with each kick Leonardo makes until finally, Hun falls through the window and onto the floor below as the sword he held falls as well near his head. Leonardo turns away from the window and starts walking away but he groans in some pain as Donatello and Michelangelo hold him steady as Michelangelo tells Leonardo, "I think we'll sleep well tonight."

Then Donatello tells Leonardo, "That was so not easy!" Shirayuki and Lunafire approach them as well as Shirayuki says with a grin, _'It was hard at first, but we overcame it. And that's all that matters.' _Lunafire nods with a wolf yawn saying, **"Amen to that!"** Raphael appears holding Leonardo swords as he tells his oldest brother, "Here bro." Leonardo nods his thanks to Raphael as he sheathes his swords.

* * *

On a building opposite from them, the two men with the gold medallions from earlier watched the whole thing play out and the one with blue hair was glad of the outcome. The one with bald hair activates his watch showing the three people from earlier as one of the three asks, "Your report?" The man with the bald hair in the pair tells the three members, "Council members, it appears the turtles, the elemental girl and Dragon Wolf are against him." Then the three people tell the two men in turns, "Good, yet it remains…to be seen if the enemy…of our enemy is our friend... monitor them further…and keep us informed." The video switches off as the two men watch on.

* * *

Back on the building, Leonardo tells his family, "Come on, everyone. Let's go home." Raphael nods telling everyone, "Yeah, let's just head home and have some dinner." Everyone nods but as soon as they tried to leave, more ninjas appear as Leonardo exclaims aggravatingly, "Aw, shell!" The five teenagers grab their weapons once more as Lunafire growls once more and out of nowhere, a man in a gray armored ninja/samurai suit with a gray sash tied around his waist, and a gray samurai helmet with three grey spikes on the forehead part. Then man vehemently calls out to the turtles, Shirayuki and Lunafire, "Those who are not with me, are against me! And I CRUSH anyone who stands against me!" Lightning flashes behind him as the turtles, Shirayuki and Lunafire watch in fear as they realize who this man is: Oroku Saki aka…The Shredder!

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapters! Now for the questions! The battle begins for our heroes! Can the teenagers and Lunafire defeat the Shredder and his ninjas? What's causing the building to erupt into flames and crash to the ground? Will Master Splinter and the girls leave the lair to find Shirayuki, the turtles and Lunafire? Did our heroes on the roof survive and how are they split up into what groups? What's wrong with Michelangelo? Did a kid just see Donatello and Michelangelo?! Who does Master Splinter find first?

Will Leonardo meet one of those men with the gold medallions? How will the girls feel about all of this? Will they all find each other? Will they end up in a big battle to defeat the Shredder once and for all? Will Sam and Madison reveal their powers during the battle?! Will Shirayuki receive the last vision of her nightmare that seems to be from her shrouded past?! And why are Shirayuki's eyes glowing like a winter storm, why is her amulet glowing, why does she have a new outfit and…will she speak once more?! To find out, stay tuned next week for the next two exciting chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning - Chapters 18 and 19: The Shredder Strikes Part 2 (1 and 2)!


	18. Chapter 18 Shredder Strikes Part 2 (1)

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 1 and Part 2 of The Shredder Strikes Part 2. Please review both parts of the episode if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate. _**Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 18: The Shredder Strikes Part 2 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Leonardo: Well, it took me awhile, – even though it took my sister, Yuki, a second – but I managed to see Oroku Saki for who he really is, the Shredder. Of course, to get to this point, we had to fight a bunch of Foot Ninja, which wasn't easy. Then, we had to go up against Hun again, definitely not easy. But the real nightmare is about to begin; now, we have to face the Shredder, and something tells us, this is really not going to be easy. And what we didn't know, was that something big was going to happen today…

_Our turtle, human and Dragon Wolf heroes are facing the Shredder and his ninjas as Leonardo says this. Then we see the heroes fighting the ninjas from earlier and then Hun as Donatello was knocked down and Leonardo kicks Hun to the window as he falls. And finally the Shredder appears ready to take on the turtles, Shirayuki and Lunafire. Then a scene appears where Shirayuki stands up with glowing blue eyes and her shining amulet as her mouth starts to open up…_

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

On this cold, stormy, rainy December 2nd night, our heroes are facing the Shredder and his ninjas as lightning appears through the sky as thunder comes out as our heroes have their weapons ready and Lunafire bares her fire-covered fangs out growling in her Dragon Wolf form. Shirayuki looks at Shredder, deciding that she will not let him scare her, no matter how scared she really is. Shredder aka Oroku Saki then tells our heroes as he takes off his helmet, "The time for games has ended. No more charades! You see me as I am, and it will be the last thing any of you will ever see!" Shredder then tells Shirayuki as he wants her answer, "As for you, young one, I will give you one last chance to join me as an equal. You'll have far much more potential joining up with me!" Shirayuki growls as she tells him in sign language with a smirk, _'Never! Besides, I already have a sensei and I need to tell the man I love how I feel sooner or later. That, and I don't want a hood ornament as a sensei or an equal!'_

Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo chuckle at that trying to hold back their laughter, and it's the same with Raphael even though he blushes about the love part. Raphael translated what Shirayuki said to the Shredder as he then tells him, "Like my girl says, she'll neva' be a part of your group!" Shirayuki blushes at that as she hides behind him. Shredder growls as he then puts his helmet back on as he says, "Then she will join you all on your deathbeds!" Lunafire growls angrily at that telling Shirayuki, **"Like shell, I'm going to let that happen!"** Shirayuki pets Lunafire for a little bit as Shredder then exclaims, "Then prepare to face your destiny and your doom!" Donatello then tells Leonardo, "Well uh, he's your friend, Leo…" Then Michelangelo tells his oldest brother trying to make it like a joke, "And he certainly has a strong sense of personal style, even if he does look like a hood ornament." Shirayuki getting annoyed at Michelangelo for stealing her insult of the Shredder, hits him upside the head as he complains at that.

Raphael smirks when that happened as he then tells everyone, "Yeah, but somethin' tells me he didn't get all dressed up 'fer nothin'!" Raphael then secretly adds in his mind, 'After all, Yuki is the best dressed here.' Leonardo then tells Lunafire and his siblings, "Guys, we're in for the fight of our lives! So Yuki, for this fight, go all out!" Shirayuki nods as she tells him with a determined face, _'As you wish, Leo. If I develop a new element, you won't get annoyed?' _Leonardo then tells her, "For this battle? Then no, I will not get annoyed." Shirayuki smirks saying, _'Then I won't fail!'_ Lunafire does a wolf laugh telling Shirayuki, **"This is going to be fun!" **Shredder then commands his Foot Ninjas, "Foot Ninja attack! Destroy them!"

The ninjas charge forward and so do the teenagers and Lunafire with yells as Leonardo kicks two ninjas down. Then Donatello hits one away with his staff as Raphael manages to kick one away. As Lunafire charges at some ninjas, she bites them and tries to breathe fire at them. Shirayuki makes the water falling around her into a big whirlpool as she stands on top of it as she makes it hit the ninjas and once they were caught in it, it would spit them out in different directions. She also even did ballet kicks on the whirlpool making the water in it hit ninjas by using her movements. Raphael grins at that as than Michelangelo faces three ninjas, but he doesn't see Shredder coming as the man hits Michelangelo as the turtle slides back. Leonardo fights a few ninjas as Shredder kicks him away making Leonardo do a flip to get back on his feet.

Donatello spins his bo staff around as he hits a few ninjas but the Shredder appears behind him as the man grabs the staff and throws Donatello aside making him hit his shell. Donatello gasps as a ninja leaps forward to extinguish him, but Shirayuki appears and saves him by using her metal fan to grab the sword twists his arm making the ninja scream in pain as she kicks him away. Raphael appears telling Donatello as he helps him up, "Watch your back, Brainiac! Be thankful Yuki heard your fall!" Donatello then jokingly tells Raphael, "But isn't that what you and Yuki are for Raph?" A ninja from nowhere then throws his sword at Shirayuki's head but Raphael grabs her and pulls her out of the way before it hit. Raphael then asks Shirayuki, "You okay, Snow Princess?!" Shirayuki nods telling him and then Donatello, _'Yeah, I'm okay. As for you, Donnie, you seriously need to watch your back or else it won't just be me and Raph hounding you, it might also be Char.' _Donatello blushes at the mention of Charlotte as he then tells Shirayuki, "Right. And thanks, Yuki."

Shirayuki then smiles as suddenly the roof is engulfed in flames as they look at the source: The ninja's sword had landed on a transformer on the building causing it to short-circuit and explode and making the roof engulfed in flames! But no one seemed to notice as Donatello, Michelangelo and Lunafire fight off some ninjas as Shirayuki, Leonardo and Raphael face the Shredder as the fire surrounds them. Shirayuki doesn't notice the fire as Shredder, Leonardo, Raphael and Shirayuki leap with the three teens hoping to hit Shredder. But the Shredder hits all three with Leonardo in one direction and Shirayuki and Raphael in the other direction. As Shirayuki tries to get up, the fire touches her shoulder as she whimpers in pain making Raphael get up and ask his sister, "Yuki, what's wrong?!"

Shirayuki tries to answer through her sign language, as she then realizes something: She's in a fire. Shirayuki looks around scared, thinking she's back in her nightmare and hugs Raphael feeling scared and afraid. Raphael then realizes what's happening as his sister is scared of the fire! Raphael helps her up and pushes her to an area away from the fire as he and Leonardo go to face the Shredder. What Raphael and Shirayuki didn't know was that the fire was getting stronger for some reason as Shirayuki gets more scared of the fire and Raphael gets angry that the Shredder is bringing out her fears from her nightmare…

* * *

Back in the lair, Angel, Madison, Sam and Charlotte are getting worried. Their six friends should have been back by now. Madison was biting her nails worried about Leonardo, as Sam fiddles with her knife worried about Michelangelo, Charlotte was tending to her purple tulip with her nanobots inside of it worried about Donatello and the nanobots can't help but feel worried as well. And Angel was worried about everyone. After all, if it wasn't for them, Angel would have been in a life of misery and pain. They hadn't told Master Splinter yet that they left. Which is why Leonardo gave the girls a very clear order: If they did not return after an hour, they will tell Master Splinter. In fact, an hour has passed. Master Splinter opens his sliding door as he walks out calling out, thinking his children are home, "My children, Lunafire, I have been in deep meditation regarding the Shredder and…"

He then looks around realizing that only the girls are here and does not see Lunafire, his sons and his daughter. He walks over to the girls and asks them, "Ladies, where are my children?" Madison being the more mature one, tells Master Splinter by giving him the letter that Leonardo entrusted her to give to his father, "They left about an hour ago, Master Splinter. Leo wanted me to give this to you." Master Splinter grabs the letter and reads it, but still not seeing why they ran off, Sam then tells him, "They went to give back the sword to Shredder. They told us if they did not return in an hour, we give the letter to you and to tell you what they were doing." Charlotte then tells Master Splinter, "Yeah, and it's definitely been an hour. Something must have happened to them!" Angel nods saying, "We were just about head out and look for them."

Master Splinter looks at the girls in shock as he starts to get worried and a little angry, but not at the girls. He was angry at his children. Master Splinter then tells the girls, "Then we must find them and quickly. But first things first, Madison, Charlotte, if you have to fight any of the ninjas, you must be prepared." Master Splinter walks into their training room and retrieves one weapon pair. He walks out and presents the weapons for Madison then tells Madison and Charlotte, "Ever since you two have been here, I have thought long and hard about what weapons would be good for you. Charlotte, you already have your tech staff, as I'm guessing it could be used like a bo staff like Donatello's. For you Madison, I figured these would work." He then gives Madison a pair of whip-like ribbon weapons. She grabs one in each hand and as she tests them out by making them hit a column causing some damage but not enough for it to fall over.

Madison grins at this as Sam says, "No way!" Master Splinter then tells Madison, "This weapon can be dangerous if used in the right hands. The ribbons that make the whips are made out of a strong fabric that cannot be cut. I figured that this would work for you due to your…personality." Madison looks at Master Splinter shocked as she looks at her weapons, but can't help but feel touched! She hugs Master Splinter telling him, "Thank you, Master Splinter! This means a lot to me!" Master Splinter smiles and hugs her, patting her back as he then tells her and the girls as the hug was let go, "Now, let's find my stubborn children and equally stubborn Dragon Wolf." They all nod as the girls head to the elevator as Master Splinter grabs the remote control for the Battle Shell. All four girls and Master Splinter are in the elevator and make their way up, hoping that it's not too late.

* * *

Back on the surface, atop of the burning building, Michelangelo, Donatello and Lunafire are taking down ninjas. A ninja then kicks Michelangelo as he bumps into two ninjas that were in front of Donatello making the three fall to the ground as Donatello tells Michelangelo, "Nice landing, Mikey!" Michelangelo then jokingly tells Donatello, "They don't call me Air Mikey for nothing!" Then with Leonardo, Raphael and Shirayuki, they're facing the Shredder. However, Shirayuki is trying to get away from the fire as she doesn't want to get burned. Raphael and Leonardo try to fight the Shredder but Shredder kicks them both away as Leonardo hits the edge of the roof as part of it falls off and so do his swords. Four ninjas then appear grabbing him and holding him in place as Shredder walks towards him through the flames as he laughs evilly as he tells Leonardo, "I will finish you first, then your monstrous brothers and then your precious sister!"

Shirayuki is almost backed up to the edge as she suddenly sees Leonardo about to be killed by the Shredder, making her realize she wasn't in her nightmare! Shirayuki growls as she makes her hand rise up and suddenly fire shoots out of her hand and hits Shredder?! Shirayuki looks at her hand scared as heck, but she realizes something: her hand didn't burn when she did firebending, it felt normal. But she didn't have time to think about it as suddenly, the building is starting to come apart! As the building comes apart and fire spreads, Leonardo falls over the edge and onto a car and then to the ground. Donatello grabs onto a street light and falls to the ground as Shirayuki falls over the edge, but luckily, Raphael caught her as they both fall into a dumpster as the lid closes. Lunafire falls near the dumpster causing a whimper. Raphael opens the dumpster and ushers her inside as Lunafire shrinks as a normal sized wolf and gets inside.

Donatello gets up as he sees Michelangelo covered with debris from the building collapse and he's groaning in pain! Michelangelo tries to get out of the debris as Donatello tells him somewhat jokingly, "I can't take you anywhere, Mikey." Then Michelangelo tells him, "Hey, I was trying to move, but the building just jumped out and attacked me!" Donatello groans telling him, "Let's get you out of there!" Donatello then uses his bo staff to move the concrete debris off his leg and Michelangelo can barely move his ankle. He winces at the pain as Donatello tells him, "Looks like you hurt your ankle. Come on, chucklehead!" Donatello then helps him up as they keep walking as the building crumbles more. But suddenly, they turn around as they both say at the same time, "Uh-oh!" The Shredder walks out of the building completely unharmed!

Michelangelo asks Donatello getting scared, "Tell me I'm not seeing what I'm seeing!" Donatello tells his brother getting equally scared, "I wish I could, Mikey. I wish I could." Ninjas appear around Shredder as he commands his ninjas, "Find the turtles, the girl and their wolf! They cannot be far! And do not allow them to escape!" Police sirens then appear as Shredder commands his ninjas, "Foot Ninja, disappear! Report to me when you find them, I want to finish them myself!" All of the ninjas and Shredder disappear just as the police and firefighters arrive. Leonardo stands up as soon as the ninjas disappear as he then says to himself, "Got to find Raph, Don, Mikey, Yuki and Lunafire. We have to regroup." Leonardo grabs his swords and sheaths them getting out of there as he hops down onto the stairs nearby at a building as he sees ninjas looking around as he then says, "But I'm not much good to my siblings or Lunafire if these guys find me first."

Raphael, Shirayuki and Lunafire are hiding in the dumpster just as ninjas land trying to find them. Raphael and Shirayuki take a peek from the lid as Raphael tells his sister and Lunafire, "Man, if those Foot goons don't finish us off, the stink of this dumpster will! Sheesh!" The three of them get out with Shirayuki being helped out by her brother. Before they started walking, Raphael flicked an old banana peel off his shoulder as he then asks Shirayuki, "Snow Princess, you okay? What happened up there?" His sister then tells him looking a little scared, _'When Shredder hit the three of us the first time when the fire came out, I got burned a little bit. Next thing I know, I kept seeing my nightmare: The fire, the fighting, the suffering and the screams. It scared the heck out of me. Then I saw Leo about to be attacked, and I realized I wasn't in my nightmare. I got mad so I raised my arm to airbend Shredder, but somehow fire came out of my hand and it hit him. But for some reason, the fire didn't hurt me.'_

Raphael looks at her shocked and a little upset, glad he figured it was her nightmare causing her sudden fear as Lunafire then tells Shirayuki, **"And this nightmare involves a burning village, people in masks, children about to be kidnapped or killed, you, me and your parents?"** Shirayuki nods then telling Lunafire, _'And the dream I had last night was my mom, dad and the two of us heading somewhere.'_ Lunafire nods with a sigh as she then tells Shirayuki, **"Your memories are definitely coming back, and they're causing stress to you. As for the firebending you now have, do you remember that whenever winter came, the cold never bothered you as much?" **

Shirayuki nods remembering that as Lunafire then calmly tells her, **"It's the same thing with firebending. The cold never bothered you when you control waterbending or winterbending. And the fire that you create and bend, won't hurt you. I know your elemental bending is hard to understand sometimes, and I know your memories are haunting you, but you can't think on that now. You need to focus on getting back with your other brothers and getting home. Let's find them before something happens, okay?"**

Shirayuki nods as Raphael then tells Shirayuki and Lunafire, "Then let's get moving. We have to keep going or else those Foot goons will follow us." All three of them then make their move, hiding away from ninjas.

* * *

Donatello is still helping Michelangelo as the youngest turtle is using his brother's bo staff as a crutch as they keep walking as Michelangelo tells Donatello, "Don, we need to go back." Donatello and his brother then stop walking to take a rest as he tells his injured brother, "I know. But you're in no condition to fight, Mikey. Let's get your ankle wrapped up and then we can start looking for the others. And hopefully when we do, Yuki will be able to fix you up." They went back to walking, hoping their siblings and Lunafire were okay. As this was going on, Leonardo is on top of a streetlight watching ninjas below him and he growls in anger.

Back with Donatello and Michelangelo, they cut to an alleyway hiding by a dumpster as they decided to rest. But as they did so, they saw Shredder and two of his ninjas at the entrance of the alley! Donatello then quietly tells his brother, "It's the Shredder!" And Michelangelo points out to him as more ninjas coming in on the other side, "Yeah, and he's got more friends coming!" The two have no idea what to do until they looked up and saw the fire escape above them as Donatello leaps up holding Michelangelo as they climb up and get into a bathroom hiding away from the ninjas. Shredder had just ordered his ninjas to keep searching leaving the two turtles safe for now. Michelangelo is sitting on the tub as he tells his brother, "My ankle's killing me! You better leave me here. I'll only slow you down!" Donatello then starts looking through the bathroom cupboard telling his brother, "Can that noise, Mikey. It's just a sprained ankle. Yuki will be able to heal it. But right now, we need to wrap it properly."

But he can't find anything. He then looks at the shower seeing pantyhose hanging and snaps his fingers with a smile as he grabs it and starts wrapping it around his ankle and Mikey grabs a toilet brush from the tub and scrubs it on his head saying, "While you're doing that, I'll just brush my long flowing locks, like Yuki's!" Donatello shakes his head embarrassed as he tells him, "Nice." All of a sudden, the bathroom door opens revealing a red-haired boy with brown eyes as he's wearing a red top and blue pants for his pajamas. He looks at the turtles shocked and surprised, as Donatello tries to tell him to keep quiet. But the kid doesn't as he goes and yells to his mother running to get her, "Mom, mom! There's two giant turtles with weapons in the bathroom! And one of them's got your stockings!" Both turtles chuckle nervously as they escape through the window on a clothesline.

As they did, the boy pulled his mother to the bathroom, but when he realized they disappeared, the mother doesn't believe as he tries to tell her, "But they were right here, I swear!" She still doesn't believe him.

* * *

In another alley, two ninjas walk inside toward the back of the alley as one of them asks the other while sniffing, "Something around here, really stinks!" Then the other ninja tells him, "Don't look at me!" From behind, Raphael hits one knocking him down as Shirayuki takes the other one down knocking him out. As Raphael then decides to smell himself, he then asks Shirayuki and Lunafire, "I don't smell that bad! Do I?" Shirayuki takes a whiff, and then gags covering her nose telling him, _'I'm sorry Raphie, but they're right, you do smell! Really badly! Just take a bath, or a few several of them, when we get home, and you'll be okay.'_ Lunafire growls and whimpers trying to cover her nose with paws as she says, **"Same here! I think you just destroyed my sense of smell!"** Shirayuki then senses somethings behind them and by focusing on the sounds of footsteps, she smiles in relief and turns around saying, _'Hi, girls! Hi, Master Splinter!'_ Raphael turns around and sees them with a relaxed grin and sighs in relief. Master Splinter looks pissed off, while the girls are glad Shirayuki and Raphael are okay.

Madison then asks Shirayuki, Lunafire and Raphael, "Are you three okay? Where are the others?" Raphael then tells Madison, "Don't worry, we're okay. Yuki's a bit burned, but she can heal that. We all got split up!" Master Splinter then tells them, "Come then. We must find them before something happens." Everyone nods as Shirayuki then decides to heal her burn through her waterbending. Sam then tells everyone, "I hope to shell that Mikey is okay." Charlotte nods saying, "I just hope everyone is okay." Angel nods as everyone goes searching.

* * *

In a different alley, Leonardo already has his swords ready as ninjas surround him at the end of the alley. Leonardo gets ready to fight, when suddenly, the man with the blue hair, trench coat, sunglasses and the gold medallion appears in the middle of the ninjas as he smirks, grabbing a sword from his coat. And it glows as Leonardo watches this in shock!

* * *

Donatello and Michelangelo made it to a warehouse to try and rest. But suddenly, seven shadows fall next to them, as Donatello sets his brother down and goes to fight them. But the shadows were actually Master Splinter, Raphael, Lunafire, Shirayuki and the girls. Donatello sighs in relief telling them, "Man, am I glad to see you guys!" Charlotte runs up and hugs Donatello telling him with a smile, "Thank goodness! I was getting worried about you!" Donatello blushes at the contact as Raphael can't help but chuckle at that along with the other girls as Raphael then tells his brother, "We also heard you two from two miles away!" Raphael, Sam and Shirayuki then notice Michelangelo groaning in pain from behind Donatello as they look worried like hell! The three run up to him Raphael asks him, "Mikey, you okay?!" Sam then asks him sounding scared, "What the shell happened to you?!" Then Shirayuki asks Michelangelo, _'Seriously, Dopey, what happened?!'_

Michelangelo, knowing he'll get some attention from this tells them acting very weak, "I don't know if I can make it! Raph, Sam, Snow White, is that you? The lights, the lights are turning out! It's all getting dark!" Shirayuki then senses something from Michelangelo and scowls realizing what he's doing. She then tells Sam through her sign language, _'Mikey's faking it. He's trying to have fun by making this into a joke for Raphie.'_ Sam's eyes go wide and she does a smirk trying to hide her laughter and so does Shirayuki as Michelangelo then tells Raphael, still pretending to be weak, "Tell Raph, tell Raph…"

Raphael then asks him getting worried, "I'm right here, Mikey! I-I-I-I'm right here next to ya!" Michelangelo then tells him making a smirk in the end, "You tell Raph, he's always been…a big cheesehead! Psych! I can't believe you fell for that! Even Snow White and Nightshade found out before you did! 'Oh, oh! The lights are turning out! (Laughs).'" Shirayuki and Sam can't help it anymore as Sam laughs loudly and Shirayuki laughs quietly. Raphael growls angrily telling him, "I'm turning your lights out for real, wise guy!"

Sam then angrily growls like a lion and forcefully grabs Raphael by his mask straps telling him, "Do that, and I will punch YOUR lights out where you'll end up blind for the rest of your life!" Raphael gulps becoming afraid as Master Splinter then tells them, "Raphael, Michelangelo, Samantha. Quiet down! If we could hear you, so could the Foot Ninja. We must move more quickly than this." Lunafire clears her throat telling everyone, **"What I'm about to say is a joke, so don't try and skin me, Nightshade. We could always leave Michelangelo behind." **

Michelangelo is offended by that as Donatello then realizes something as he says, "Uh, one problem. I forgot to bring the remote for the Battle Shell!" Master Splinter then grabs the remote from his robe and gives it to Donatello as the turtle excitedly says before getting scared saying, "Perfecto, Sensei! Looks like…we're surrounded!" Ninjas surround them from in front and behind them as Donatello tells his father, "Master Splinter, use the remote and get the Battle Shell! Yuki, Sam, Raph, Maddie, Char, Angel and I will take care of the ninjas. Lunafire, you stay with Mikey." The teens rush into battle as Master Splinter presses buttons that was for the Battle Shell. But he didn't understand the technology and kept pressing buttons that made it turn on, went in reverse, making a satellite pop in and out, making the missile launcher pop in and out, making a rocket launcher pop in and out as it moves around as he gets angrier and angrier.

While he was doing this, the teenagers were making quick work on the ninjas. Raphael and Sam charge forward as Raphael takes down three ninjas with punches, kicks and throws and Sam takes down some ninjas by using her knife to cut them and one of her crossbows to shoot arrows at some that were coming at them or sneaking up on them and some martial arts she already knew combining them with what Master Splinter has been teaching her. Donatello uses his bo staff to knock down some ninjas as Charlotte helps him by making a force field just as a ninja with a sword was about to hit him. She then hits the ninja upside the head with her staff as she blasts digital code blasts at some of them knocking them out. Angel also uses her tonfas to take some ninjas down as well as Madison then takes down some ninjas with her new whip-like ribbons as she uses the ribbons to grab the weapons and kicks the ninjas down to the ground as Shirayuki uses earthbending and pulls her ninjas down and into the ground like quicksand as they're now stuck.

Donatello takes down another ninja that has a small scythe weapon as he sees his father having trouble with the remote. Raphael takes down another and finally, Master Splinter has had enough! So Master Splinter holds out the Battle Shell remote for Donatello as he tells his son, "Donatello, here! I will fight, you will drive." Donatello takes it as Master Splinter leaps into action and hits ninjas left and right with his walking stick as Donatello says pressing the red button, "Activating remote!" With that, the Battle Shell is on the way as Master Splinter finishes off all the ninjas as all of the teenagers watch everything. Raphael then tells his sensei, "Masta' Splinter! You kick butt!"

Then Sam says with an amazed grin, "You kick butt very good! My dad would definitely like you!" Shirayuki grins telling her friends, _'Yeah, dad is our sensei after all. Sometimes, we all try to beat him, but he manages to beat me too sometimes.'_ Lunafire then speaks up telling everyone, **"Okay, we have mostly everyone here. Now all we need to do is find Leonardo." **Everyone agrees as the Battle Shell appears and they get inside to go and search for Leonardo.

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of The Shredder Strikes Part 1! Please read part 2!


	19. Chapter 19 Shredder Strikes Part 2 (2)

Welcome to Part 2 of The Shredder Strikes Part 2! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Stay tuned for next week's epiters 'Avatar Shirayuki and Her Pasts' Part 1 and 2! (That means 'episode and chapter' combined.) Please review both parts of the episodes if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate. _**Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 19: The Shredder Strikes Part 2 (2)

Back in the alley, Leonardo is still seeing the strange man with the gold medallion surrounded by ninjas. Leonardo still has his swords out as the man smirks as he takes down the ninjas by cutting their swords and defeating them with his own glowing tech-like sword along with punches and kicks. All of the ninjas are knocked out as the man then turns off his sword and puts it back in his coat as he walks towards Leonardo as the turtle tells the man, "Okay…This is new. You're definitely a ninja, but…you're not one of them." The man stops in front him as he then tells Leonardo, "I am simply…a Guardian. Beyond that, I cannot tell you anything more." Leonardo getting suspicious tells him, "Well, that's pretty helpful." The Guardian then tells Leonardo, "I am sorry. But I cannot reveal everything to you now. Just know that you are caught up in a battle that is bigger than anything you can imagine."

Leonardo then tells him still getting a little suspicious, "My sister and I pretty much already heard that from Oroku Saki." The Guardian then tells him as he takes one step forward, "Yes, it was the only truth that the Shredder told you two. But know this, by rejecting the Shredder and his evil, you have made an ally this day." The Guardian holds out his hand as this time, Leonardo senses he's telling the truth. So he sheathes his swords with a smile and shakes the Guardian's hand.

* * *

Out on the road, Donatello is driving the Battle Shell as his brothers, sister, Dragon Wolf and friends are sitting in their seats as Donatello tracks Leonardo through his Shell Cell as Master Splinter tells Donatello as he drives and then makes a turn, "Slow down! You drive too quickly. And that turn was too sharp." They made it to the end of the alley as Donatello gets annoyed telling Master Splinter, "Master Splinter, you've been backseat driving the whole way!" The headlights shine just as Donatello opens the window and tells Leonardo, "Hey, Leo! Need a ride?" Leonardo grins in relief seeing him and everyone through the window as he tells everyone motioning to the Guardian, "Sure! Guys, I'd like to introduce you to…" But the Guardian wasn't there as Leonardo looks around shocked and confused as he says quietly to himself, "…the Mystery ninja."

Leonardo is now in the Battle Shell as his brothers and sister hug him, glad that he's okay! Michelangelo tells Leonardo, "Good to see you, Leo!" Madison hugs him as well telling him, "Welcome back, Lionheart! You have no idea how worried we've been!" Shirayuki nods as well telling him, _'Yeah, me too! I knew you'd be okay. You're tough, big brother.'_ Master Splinter nods as he walks up to his sons and daughter as he tells them raising his right hand, "Yes, my children. But for now, you are safe." He then hits all five of them on their right cheeks as they all complain at the pain as the girls wince at this as Angel says, "Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" Raphael asks his father, "What was that for?!" Master Splinter then answers telling his children, "For being so foolish! You should never have tried to face the Shredder on your own! He is too powerful!" Donatello nods telling everyone, "You're telling me! I've got bruises that got bruises!"

Shirayuki shivers telling everyone, _'Same here. Shredder is scary beyond belief. But then again, my nightmares are scarier.'_ Raphael hugs her with one arm, knowing how scared she gets. Then Leonardo tells his brothers, sister and Lunafire, "And did you see the way Shredder walked right through that fire?!" Michelangelo then tells him with an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice, "Yeah, he's like the Shredinator or something!" Sam asks him shocked, "Really?! This guy must be tougher and more bad-ass than I thought." Lunafire shakes her head saying, **"How he survived, we'll worry about that later."** Master Splinter nods as he tells his children, "You have stirred the hornet's nest. And he will not rest until he finds us." Leonardo then asks Master Splinter, "Then what do we do?" Master Splinter stays quiet for a few minutes as he then tells everyone, "Let him find us then. I have long wished to avenge my Master Yoshi. And now is the time."

Shirayuki looks at her father a little scared as Lunafire can sense Shirayuki's and her haunting memories reappear for a bit. Lunafire growls sensing that sometime soon, she will have to reveal her dear friend's memories, and just who and what exactly Shirayuki really is. Donatello then asks his father, "But how do we let him find us?" Charlotte then asks as well, "It's not like we can just sit around." Master Splinter then tells her with a smirk, "That was what I was thinking. If we sit still, they will find us." Michelangelo clearly not liking that, tells his father, "I don't know about that Master Splinter. Sitting still isn't one of our best strong points." Shirayuki narrows her eyes telling him, _'Don't you mean one of YOUR strong points?' _Master Splinter agrees narrowing his eyes at Michelangelo as he cracks saying, "Never mind! Sitting still it is! I like sitting still. Sitting still is good."

* * *

And about an hour later, the plan was simple. Find an abandoned building to fight on and wait for the ninjas and kick some butt! Since Madison, Charlotte, Sam and Angel didn't want their friends to fight alone, they decided to join in. Just as long as they partnered up with someone. So Madison partnered up with Leonardo, Charlotte with Donatello, Sam with Michelangelo, Angel with Lunafire and Shirayuki with Raphael. Before this began, Shirayuki healed her youngest brother's ankle with her waterbending. The Battle Shell is on the road as the Foot Ninjas and Shredder seeing it, as they realize their opponents are near. Shredder then motions his ninjas to the top of the building where our heroes are waiting by a water tower in cool poses with their ninja masks fluttering in the breeze. Shirayuki stands by Raphael with her blue eyes glowing dangerously as she uses her metal fan to fan her face. The other girls stand by their buddy partners in cool poses ready to help their friends kick butt as Master Splinter is sitting on the water tower.

The rat sensei opens his eyes as Shirayuki snaps her fan shut as they sense the Shredder and his ninjas appeared as said enemies leap onto the roof. Shredder looks a little shocked that new people have joined the fight as he sees the four girls, but he narrows his eyes not caring, as he wants to take them down! Raphael growls as he tells everyone, "Let the butt kicking begin!" Sam smirks a very cruel dangerous smirk as she says while holding one of her crossbows over her shoulder, "I am so gonna enjoy this!" Leonardo grabs his swords and spins them around as Madison tells Sam and Charlotte, "Be careful, everyone. This is going to be big. Sam, Charlotte, for this fight, you two and I are going all out. If something happens, we use our powers." Sam looks at her shocked and smirks saying, "You got it!" Charlotte nods saying with her own smirk, "Going all out? I can get used to that." Angel nods saying, "Then let's do this!"

Shredder then orders his ninjas, "Foot Ninja! Attack!" Ninjas immediately charge into battle as the teenagers charge as well with Lunafire making the first move by biting ninjas and breathing fire to make them not come forward as some ninjas are now being taken down. Angel fights the ninjas with her tonfas and even using the blades in them to fight as Lunafire protects her as Master Splinter says, "Remember my children, friends and Dragon Wolf, even the mighty oak bends before the raging storm winds." As he says this, Michelangelo and Sam take out two ninjas, one with his nunchucks and the other with knife slashes and one that was coming towards them with arrows, as both teenagers look confused as Master Splinter clarifies telling them with a sigh, "Be careful and do not be overconfident!" But Sam tells him complaining, "Aw! But being overconfident is fun! It makes fights better!" Michelangelo grins and agrees with her as they continue fighting.

Raphael then charges forward with Shirayuki as they take down some ninjas with punches and kicks as Shirayuki fires air swipes and air blasts blowing ninjas away. Leonardo and Madison charge into battle as they leap onto ninjas shoulders and take them down hard as Madison uses her ribbons to grab a hold of some of them and make them knock into each other. Madison grins as she tells Leonardo, "This is kind of fun!" Leonardo grins telling her, "We should do this again sometime when we're not fighting for our lives." Madison grins at this as Michelangelo fights some ninjas with his nunchucks and sweep kicks as suddenly, Shredder appears and kicks him at the water tower as he hits it and falls to the floor. Shredder goes towards him as Sam notices what happened and growls feeling something overcome her. Sam growls angrily as he eyes turn fierce and slitted as she charges for the Shredder as she roars like a bear and kicks him away with great strength.

Sam growls as she then turns to Michelangelo who looks at her a bit scared, as Sam calms down looking at him shocked, awkward and scared, as she hopes he isn't afraid of her. Michelangelo then grins telling her, "THAT WAS AWESOME, SAM!" Sam grins happily at that as she helps him as he asks her, "So are your powers like an animal shapeshifter?" Sam nods telling him, "Yeah, something like that. I get the characteristics and strengths of animals. So I can act like a wolf, bear, lion, any animal from the animal kingdom really." Michelangelo grins saying, "Awesome! Think you can go lion on the ninjas?!" Sam nods with her eyes now like a lion's telling him with a smirk, "You bet, Mikey!" They both charge while Sam is roaring like a lion into battle as Donatello takes out three ninjas and out of nowhere, Shredder appears behind him and goes to slash him, but Shirayuki sensing it, speeds up to him with airbending and kicks Shredder away!

Donatello, turns his head to see the Shredder hit as Charlotte asks Donatello, "You okay?" Donatello nods as Charlotte takes out a few more ninjas with digital code blasts. The Shredder flipped away from Shirayuki as he orders his ninjas to attack. Ninjas then throw their ninjas stars and things over at Leonardo as he deflects them with his swords. Once they stopped, ninjas began making their way to Leonardo as he starts to look scared, as Madison has no choice. Madison opens her green eyes in determination as she raises her right hand up as a blue glow appears as she suddenly glows all blue making ninjas back away and Leonardo looking shocked. When the glow disappears, Madison is shown with a sparkly short-sleeved blue dress that reaches to her thighs with blue ballet shoes with long blue ribbons tied around her arms, legs and neck and big blue…butterfly wings?! Madison growls angrily as she takes to the air and blasts blue blasts of energy at the ninjas making them fall to the floor as Leonardo looks at her shocked with some drool hanging from his mouth.

She comes to the floor as he asks her, "Who-what-how?!" Madison shyly smiles and nervously laughs telling him, "Surprise! I'm a fairy. Well, more like a Blue Fairy. I'll explain later, promise. Please don't be mad or scared." Leonardo grins telling her, "Are you kidding?! This is incredible! Keep fighting! I don't care if you have powers." Madison grins big as she then continues fighting with her fairy blasts as Shirayuki looked at Madison shocked as she had no idea Madison was a fairy. But she still grins nonetheless as Donatello keeps attacking more ninjas as he uses his staff to defend from a sword as Master Splinter tells him, "Hold your staff higher! Sweep with the left foot from that position!" Donatello getting more annoyed tries to fight back another ninja as he tells his father, "Jeez, now you're back seat ninja-ing me, Master Splinter!" Charlotte appears to back him up as Shredder then appears hitting both of the teens making them fly back into a wall as Leonardo and Madison fight some ninjas.

Leonardo and Madison took theirs down with Leonardo using his swords and Madison using her powers to blast her blue energy. The Shredder appears behind them and goes to slice them with his gauntlet, but Raphael and Shirayuki blocks it as Raphael yells, "No!" Raphael and Shirayuki blocks Shredder's attack with their sais and fans. But Shredder throws Raphael into the wall where Donatello and Charlotte lay as he makes a dent and Shirayuki goes to attack Shredder, but he throws her into a different wall where Shirayuki hits her head hard and she can't get up. Then Michelangelo and Sam are surrounded by ninjas but they take them all down with nunchucks, knife and crossbow as they both laugh victoriously, but it stops as Shredder appears behind them and punches them both. But just as Sam was about to hit the wall, where Michelangelo would hit her with his shell, the turtle grabs Sam and holds her in front of him as his shell hits the wall. Sam looks at him shocked and makes sure if he's okay.

Lunafire goes to attack the Shredder and almost bites his arm but he figured this and punches her in the jaw and uses his gauntlet to hurt her as she's flown back and hits the wall where Shirayuki's brothers and friends lay as Shredder then throws Angel to the wall as well. Leonardo and Madison are still taking down ninjas, but as they did so, they bumped into Shredder as the armored man punches them hard knocking them into the wall where all of Shirayuki's brothers and her friends are. Shirayuki tries to get up on her feet along with Lunafire, but they can't for some reason. The ninjas then leave to have their Master defeat his enemies as the turtles, Lunafire and the girls look on in fear, fearing that they will be killed. Shredder holds up his hand gauntlet as he then tells them all maliciously, "None of you will leave here alive!" Master Splinter then decides enough was enough and springs from the water tower to take him down, but Shredder heard him and grabs the rat sensei and throws him at the turtles, girls and Lunafire.

He raises up the gauntlet once more and Shirayuki looks on in fear and shivers horribly, completely scared to death! Lunafire looks at Shirayuki and tells her through her telepathy, **"Shirayuki, you're the only one with the power to stop this. I hate to do this to you now, but you must now know the truth of our existences. It's the only way you can gain the courage to finish off the Shredder. I do remember what happened to us before we met this family and I know who and what you really are. So here is the last piece of your memories…"** Suddenly time stops as Lunafire's eyes glows bright gold as Shirayuki looks into those eyes as Shirayuki now faces the last of her nightmare…

* * *

Dream Sequence

The family of four had just made it to the clearing covered in trees that has a large portal-like door that holds the element bending symbols that were on the amulet. Shirayuki looks at the door in awe as she asks her parents, "So that's the portal that will take us somewhere safe?" Her mother answers with a smile, "That's right, sweetheart. We're almost out of here." Then Shirayuki's father tells his daughter, "All we have to do now is for you to open the portal. Just trust and believe in yourself and reach deep within." Shirayuki nods with a smile as her father sets her down as she walks to the portal as she looks at it in awe. Shirayuki then calms down and takes a deep breath and lets it go as she stands and holds her hands out. Suddenly, her eyes open up revealing her eyes filled with whitish-blue that makes them look like winter storms. Shirayuki moves her hands and arms as she suddenly makes elements appear.

She bends air around her, then the earth from nearby, then the water in the air, and fire she creates. She blasts the four elements into the slots for earth, fire, air and water. All four slots glow brightly in their respective colors as the only way to open the door was to use the four elements along with having the Avatar State. Shirayuki's eyes glow brighter as the energy from within her blasts out of her and onto the door as the door finally opens up revealing a swirling blue portal as Shirayuki's eyes go back to normal and falls to her knees severely drained as her parents grab a hold of her as Lunafire licks her hand, worried for her mistress as Shirayuki's mother asks her daughter, "My little angel, are you alright?!" Shirayuki nods panting telling her, "I think so, Mommy." The woman hugs her daughter tight as the father hugs his daughter as well telling her, "Good job, little moon! You did excellent! Now all we have to do is walk in. So, let's-!"

Before he could say anymore, his body somehow spazzes out of control as his wife and daughter watch on scared for their life as Lunafire growls and just before the father's body stopped moving, he tells his family, "I love you all, remember that!" And just like that, the body stops moving and falls to the ground away from the girls as Shirayuki's mother yells out in fear with tears streaming down her face, "KODA!" Shirayuki's tears fall on her face as she yells in despair, "DADDY!" A dark chuckle erupts at the opening of the clearing, revealed to be a man with a white mask that covered his whole head as the man tells the two humans, "Well, well, well. The strongest earthbender in the Earth Kingdoms is finally dead! And all thanks to me! Celeste, you should have just given your daughter over to us when you had the chance. Otherwise, your husband wouldn't have died nor would the village have been taken down."

The mother now known as Celeste growls angrily telling the masked man, "Never! I'll never hand Shirayuki over to you! My husband may be gone, but as long as I'm still here, I won't let you touch her!" Out of nowhere, Celeste uses her waterbending and freezes the main masked man. Shirayuki looks at her mother scared, as she asks her, "Mommy?" Celeste looks at her daughter and smiles as she hugs her daughter tight, not wanting to let her go, but she has to as she notices the masked man in the ice is breaking free. Celeste then tells her daughter in a whisper as she sends all her powers of the moon and the spirit of the moon into her daughter, "My little angel, always remember this. We'll always love you, even if we are so far apart. And know this, as long as you have Lunafire, and no matter what kind of family finds you, you are not alone.

I hope and pray that whatever family finds you, they give you love and care as we did. And I hope that when you find someone who loves you for you, you'll be loved through him and your father and I give you our blessing. So today, I give all my powers of the moon and the moon's spirit to you. Use these powers as well as your Avatar powers wisely and only for good. The moon in the world you'll go to will always watch over you and the moon's spirit will always guide you and protect you." Celeste is in fact, the moon spirit who fell in love with an earthbender. Celeste had died when she was born, but the moon saved her, thus the reason why her hair became pure white. Making Shirayuki be born as not only the Avatar of Earth but also an Avatar born of the moon's spirit.

Shirayuki looks confused and scared as her mother's powers and moon spirit overtakes her as suddenly, the ice breaks as the masked man is free as Celeste hugs her daughter tight as she tells Lunafire in a whisper, "Lunafire, take Shirayuki and leave through the portal. Make sure she stays safe, loved and and cared for. And make sure she knows who and what she is." Lunafire nods as a voice appears in Celeste's head, **"I promise, Celeste. I'll take care of her as if she was one of my own pack when I grow older."** Celeste nods and just before the masked man could bloodbend Celeste, her eyes snap open as she tosses Shirayuki into the portal from behind her as the Dragon Wolf puppy follows her into the portal.

The masked man bloodbends Celeste making her die, not noticing the target he seeked was disappearing through the portal. And as the portal closes, Shirayuki sees her mother die as this was the last straw as Shirayuki cries harder with her tears falling as she yells out, "MOMMY!" The portal fully closes as the masked man disappears from sight as Shirayuki and Lunafire fall into the portal and the next thing they know, they fall into New York as Shirayuki hits her head hard thus causing her amnesia and her ability to no longer talk due to the trauma that she cannot remember.

DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS

* * *

Back on the building, time still stands still as tears fall down from Shirayuki's face after seeing the last bit of her nightmare as she looks wide-eyed. Shirayuki then says in her mind, 'My family…? My family died to protect me…?' Lunafire nods telling Shirayuki, **"Yes, they did. They loved you and I more than themselves. They sacrificed their very lives to send you into this world. I have known you ever since the day you were born. I have known who and what you are for these many years. I have even known your past lives from when I was born as I was gifted with the knowledge of what you are. You are destined for greatness, Shirayuki. You have been blessed with family, friends, love and a new life. You are more powerful than you think. Reach into that power, Shirayuki. The power you've had for so long, the power you used to save Raphael all those years ago. Use it, and you will know the truth once this battle is over." **

Shirayuki nods as time then starts moving with Lunafire's eyes back to normal as Shirayuki stands up with new vigor and determination as Shirayuki takes a breath in and lets it go. Just as Shredder brings down his gauntlet, Shirayuki's eyes go whitish-blue like winter storms as her amulet glows as she uses airbending to run super fast catching the gauntlet with her hands. As she did, dust settles around her covering who just saved the family and friends. The dust clouds suddenly spins around Shirayuki and disappears showing to everyone Shirayuki saved them. Shredder sees her as he's shocked as he yells, "What?!" Raphael looks at Shirayuki shocked and so does everyone else as Sam says astounded, "Okay…that was cool!" Shirayuki raises her head and for the first time in ten years, she speaks, "Oroku Saki!" The family and friends behind her look at her shocked as Raphael's mouth is open as he's shocked to the bone!

Lunafire then tells everyone, **"At long last, Shirayuki speaks once again."** Raphael looks at Shirayuki shocked as he says with a lovesick grin, "Her voice is like an angel's." Shirayuki then speaks once more as her voice is combined with someone else's that sounds like a hotheaded girl's, "You have already destroyed a family once, but I will not allow that to happen again with MY family AND my friends!" Shredder growls angrily, shock forgotten as he yells at Shirayuki, "No human or freak, can defeat me!" Shirayuki then calmly tells him with a smirk, "That remains to be seen, Oroku Saki. After all, you may know who you're fighting against, but I will win!"

Shirayuki then blasts a powerful air blast at the Shredder as he's flung back twenty feet away. Shirayuki then exclaims, "I am Shirayuki Hamato, biological daughter of Koda Mitsuki, the strongest earthbender of the Earth Kingdoms, and Celeste Mitsuki, the most skilled waterbender of the Northern Water Tribe and vessel of the moon's spirit and power. I am also the best friend of Lunafire Mitsuki, my loyal Dragon Wolf. I am the adopted daughter of Master Splinter and youngest sister to Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. I now remember who and what I am, along with my destiny! Shredder, today will be your last. And for the pain you've caused to my Master, I will show no mercy!"

The amulet glows even more powerful as a light then surrounds Shirayuki all over her body until finally, the light disappears revealing her ninja outfit that has now been upgraded as she's still wearing her short sleeveless black kimono dress where there is her white sash tightly tied around her waist, white stripes in the chest area of the kimono and on the sleeves, but she's also now wearing a long twin-tailed black sleeveless hooded corset-like jacket. Her long white scarf extended to her knees, she has two fan holsters for her fans and bow and arrows strapped to her back. She also has her now longer white ninja mask where it's down to her waist, black fingerless gloves, black spandex shorts and her Avatar amulet. On the bottom of the front part of her kimono there is now a white dragon wolf with a crescent moon. She's also wearing black leggings and her shoes are black flats with white ribbons that tie around her ankles.

Madison looks at Shirayuki and gapes at her as she says with a smile, "Whoa! Major fashion upgrade!" Charlotte grins as she brings out her video camera as she says, "This will be an incredible video. Yuki speaking, her new ninja outfit, and her upgraded power! This is going to be SO epic!" Angel then asks the family, "What's going on with her? Why are her eyes glowing like that?" Michelangelo tells her, "Ever since we've known Snow White, she's had these times when her power goes supernova. Sometimes it happens when she gets super mad or upset." Donatello nods telling the girls, "Yeah, but the time when she spoke when it happened, was ten years ago, when she saved Raph." Sam whistles as she then smirks saying, "This is insane! It's a good thing I really like insane!" Shirayuki then runs up to the Shredder thanks to her airbending and makes the rocks of earth from around her rise up and makes the rocks hit the Shredder as she makes some of the rocks bigger and harder as the Shredder has some dents in his armor.

Then Shirayuki charges once more and kicks and punches him left and right with enhanced agility thanks to her airbending. Shirayuki flips away with flexibility as she takes a breath in and lets it out as she moves her hands into an offensive position as she suddenly moves them around creating fire as she moves blasting fireballs at Shredder causing some more damage to his armor as Leonardo groans facepalming as he says, "Great, just great! Now she has firebending?! What's next? Lightning?!" Lunafire laughs a little saying, **"Not yet, Leonardo. She still needs to practice to control lightning. And I thought you promised her that you wouldn't get annoyed at her if she learned a new bending power while fighting the Shredder."**

Leonardo looks at her shocked and somewhat annoyed at this, and so do the others minus the annoyance except for Raphael as he says lovestruck, "Her firebending's beautiful." Master Splinter then asks Lunafire suspiciously, "What is Shirayuki, Lunafire?" Lunafire then tells him and the others with a sigh, **"Shirayuki is more powerful than you can ever imagine. I will explain everything when the time is right. But for now, just watch, the Avatar will win."**

Master Splinter looks at Lunafire shocked, hardly believing what he heard. Shirayuki is the Avatar?! Shirayuki then backflips away from the Shredder as she lands by the water tower. Shirayuki looks behind her and smirks as she tauntingly motions Shredder forward with a smirk. Shredder charges straight in and goes to hit Shirayuki, but the teenager dodges each hit with great agility as she then throws a fire punch and then an earth punch from earth she made come to her as Shredder is flown back and away from Shirayuki.

Shirayuki then grabs her metal fans, coats them in ice, and use them to cut the supports off from the water tower as it tips over as she vehemently says, "This is for Hamato Yoshi and for all of the people whose lives you've destroyed!" Shirayuki then pushes one of the supports making the water tower fall over as she then yells to her family and friends, "Everyone, get to higher ground!" They all do so as the water tower finally bursts, and as the Shredder tries to run away, Shirayuki makes the water rush forward and pushes the Shredder off the building and he lands on the ground below and his ninjas were pushed off due to the water as well as they lands on the fire escape groaning in pain. Shirayuki then makes the water tower rise up due to her airbending and walks towards the edge still seeing the Shredder alive as he tries to get up. Shirayuki keeps holding up her hand that holds up the water tower with her airbending.

Shirayuki glares at Shredder as she then tells him, "Goodbye and good riddance, Oroku Saki!" She finally drops her hand to her side as the water tower falls down as Shredder roars in anguish, angered he has been defeated as the water tower hits it's mark, hitting the Shredder dead on as it causes a little explosion. And the battle has won. Shirayuki is the victor. Everyone comes over to Shirayuki as the teenager closes her eyes and sighs in relief as Leonardo asks his sister shocked, "Tenshi." Michelangelo asks his youngest sister, "Are you okay, Snow White?" Raphael looks at her shocked as Shirayuki turns around telling everyone, this time with her own voice and with a smile, "I am fine. Hamato Yoshi has been avenged. I now know my past, and what I am. Remember this day, my family and friends. This might be the last time I ever talk." Shirayuki then turns to Raphael as she tells him, "Raphael, I-!"

Before she could tell him anything more, the glow disappears from her eyes as her eyes suddenly roll up and she faints falling forward as her upgraded ninja outfit disappears replacing the one she was wearing earlier as a shocked Raphael catches her. Raphael holds her in his arms asking her, "Yuki?! Snow Princess?! Wake up!" Everyone crowds around him as Sam asks getting worried, "What the shell happened to her?!" Lunafire answers for everyone, **"Please do not worry about Shirayuki. She's exhausted. The power she used for such a long duration has made her extremely tired and drained. We must get her home so that she can rest. We all need rest after the last few tough days. Once she awakens, I will tell you all what Shirayuki is and how I actually remember who and what she is along with myself."**

Everyone agrees as Madison says with a shocked look, "I had no idea. Yuki is actually that powerful?! I should pay her more just for that fight!" Charlotte nods agreeing as she says, "I know! She's incredible! She took the Shredder down! This would be such a cool movie to put on the big screen!" Angel smirks saying, "Yeah, too bad that would be a bad idea." The family and friends laugh for a bit as Raphael carries the unconscious Shirayuki bridal style as Master Splinter tells everyone, "Let us go home. If you young ladies wish, you can spend the night tonight in our home in case Shirayuki wakes up. And we should probably call Casey and April as well, and let them know what has happened." The girls nod as Donatello tells everyone, "We all could use a good night's sleep!"

Raphael agrees with a grin saying, "Amen!" But the real reason why he's grinning is because Shirayuki spoke! The first time in ten years! He was ecstatic to hear what she sounded like. And it was beautiful! Just like her! She had a mature voice, yet it had some child-like innocence. She sounded like a princess…a Snow Princess. Raphael grins and holds her tighter hoping to hear her voice again. Leonardo then tells everyone, "Yeah, I've got to tell ya. Home never sounded so good!" They all get off of the building and headed home, not even noticing that from the destruction of the water tower, a gauntlet rises up harshly from the wood. Could Shredder be alive?!

* * *

And that's it for these chapters! I have to tell you all, this one was pretty hard to do! But I did it. And now for the questions! Will Shirayuki wake up anytime soon? How will everyone take Madison's and Sam's powers? What story will Lunafire tell everyone including April and Casey as they all heard what happened to them through Master Splinter? Who and what is the Avatar and why is Shirayuki one? How does it all begin with a boy known as Wan and ends with two teenagers named Aang and Korra? How did Lunafire meet Shirayuki? Will everyone know what happened in Shirayuki's past before she ended up in New York? How will Raphael feel about this? Heck, how will EVERYONE feel about this? Will Shirayuki be able to speak again or will she be silent once more? In order to find out, stay tuned for next week's chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 20 and 21: Avatar Shirayuki and Her Pasts Part 1 and 2!


	20. 20 Avatar Shirayuki and Her Pasts P 1

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 1 and Part 2 of Avatar Shirayuki and Her Pasts. Please review both parts of the episode if you wish! And there will be no Voice-Over Intro.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 20: Avatar Shirayuki and Her Pasts Part 1

It's been about two days since Shirayuki's family, herself, and the girls defeated the Shredder…well, more like Shirayuki defeated Shredder. But it has also been two days since Shirayuki went unconscious, and she still hasn't woken up. Everyone has been getting really worried whether Shirayuki would wake or not, especially Raphael. Lunafire wasn't worried as she told everyone that with what Shirayuki did, it drained a lot of her energy to the point it would be like she was in a sort-of mini coma. When the girls started to get worried, they decided to stay longer with the family and help them out around the home. Master Splinter has been unnaturally quiet since Lunafire called Shirayuki an Avatar. He knew what that word meant since he heard about it through Hamato Yoshi where he heard about it through great Japanese and Chinese myths. April and Casey were notified of what happened in their battle with the Shedder and what happened before that big battle when Leonardo and Shirayuki were invited to speak with Shredder.

April and Casey finally met the girls and Angel and like all of them. Especially since April, Casey and the girls have gotten better with their sign language classes. But Raphael was especially worried about Shirayuki. He was beyond happy that Shirayuki finally spoke and wishes he could hear more, but he was worried about her health more. In fact, ever since everyone got back home from the battle, Raphael stayed by her side since then except when it came to training. He'd even bring up his own breakfast, lunch and dinner and eat in her room hoping she'd wake up while he was eating. Heck, since Raphael's a secret softie when it comes to Shirayuki, he even took care of her flowers. And when Raphael went to bed, he stayed in Shirayuki's room just incase. But nothing new has come up. Until today, that is…

* * *

The third day comes up as the mutant family and the girls are having breakfast that Madison and Charlotte made since they don't trust Sam in the kitchen. They all had chocolate chip pancakes, blueberry pancakes, toast and bacon, orange juice, milk, and coffee for Donatello. They all loved the breakfast they had and just as Raphael goes up to check on Shirayuki and Lunafire – which the Dragon Wolf decided to stay with her mistress – Casey and April appear in the lair as April tells everyone, "Hey, guys!" Everyone said hello to them as Casey then asks everyone sounding concerned, "So, how's Sleeping Beauty doing?" Donatello shakes his head telling him and April, "She hasn't woken up yet. Raph's been staying in her room to keep an eye on her and make sure she's doing okay. But he's starting to get restless. Heck, we all are." April looks up at Shirayuki's room telling them sympathetically, "I can imagine. Poor guy must be climbing the walls in his head."

Everyone agrees as Sam says as she smirks in the end, "Yeah, Raph may get on my nerves, but he truly does care about her. That, and this makes really great blackmail." Charlotte then tells everyone as she grabs the plates and glasses, "Lunafire told us that Yuki will wake up when she wants to wake up. But you know, something felt really weird just when the Shredder was about to finish us off." Everyone looks at her confused as Michelangelo asks her, "What do you mean?"

Charlotte then tells everyone, "Just when Shredder was about to finish us off, I don't know how, but I sensed that time had stopped for a little while. But when Shirayuki went all super elemental ninja mode, I saw tear streaks on her face. As if she was just crying about something bad she recently found out." Angel then asks Charlotte, "Maybe because we were all near death?" Charlotte shakes her head clearly knowing that's not the answer as she has her thinking face on as she tells everyone, "I don't think so. It might have been something else. She probably saw something that scared the crud out of her. It might have been us or…"

Charlotte then gasps as her eyes go wide as she thinks she found out the reason, "…Or Shirayuki saw another vision of her past. It might have been something too terrible to even think about." Silence follows as no one thought of that at all. Madison then looks down with eyes that held pain in them as she says, "That might be it. Whatever happened to Shirayuki when time paused, it must have been really heartbreaking. Do you think it had something to do with her birth parents?" Leonardo narrows his eyes saying, "There's a possibility. Yuki never told us what her nightmares recently were about. Heck we didn't even know about them until our weapon training session, and the only ones that knows the whole nightmare are you girls, Lunafire and Raphael." Master Splinter who has remained quiet tells them, "Maybe because she feels she is not ready to tell us. Shirayuki's past has always been shrouded in mystery. After all, these are her memories. We must not snoop in her precious life."

Everyone became silent once more as April tells everyone, "I'm sure Yuki will tell us about her past when she wants to, but for now, let's just give her some time. It's not like she'll wake up anytime soon, right?" Wrong! Just as she said that, Raphael runs out with a big smile on his face as he yells to everyone below, "Yo, guys! Yuki's awake!" Everyone looks at him shocked as he makes his way back to her room as Casey tells April, "You were sayin' babe?" Everyone then grins realizing what Raphael said as they all make their way to the fire escapes into Shirayuki's room to see if it was true.

* * *

Before Shirayuki woke up, Raphael was still on his way to his sister's/crush's room with his cereal. And as he made his way on the fire escapes, he was still happy about hearing Shirayuki's voice after ten years. He truly did think her voice was beyond beautiful. Heck, he wondered what she sounded like if she sang: Probably beautiful, proud and full of emotion. He smiles at that, but then can't help but frown. Back in their battle with the Shredder when he was finished by Shirayuki, she was trying to tell him something, but she fainted before he could find out. Could she have been trying to tell him how she felt ahead of schedule? He wasn't sure. But he was just thankful she was okay. But there was something else he noticed during that battle back while he was ogling her: Tear streaks on her face. He wondered what could have caused that. He thinks that seeing him and everyone about to die caused it, but maybe it was something else. He'll find out whenever she wakes up.

Raphael made it to the room and smiles seeing Shirayuki resting peacefully in her king sized bed and Lunafire sitting at the side of the bed keeping an eye on Shirayuki. Lunafire perks her head up seeing Raphael as she tells him, **"There you are, Raphael. I was wondering where you went off to."** Raphael chuckles with a smirk telling her as he takes his seat by the side of the bed, "Sorry about that. Just making sure everyone had enough to eat. Any changes with Yuki?" Lunafire shakes her head telling him, **"Unfortunately no. She's a stubborn child that refuses to wake up. But she'll wake up when she's good and ready."** Raphael nods with a grim smile, as he hopes and prays she'll wake up soon.

About a couple minutes later, Raphael had just finished his cereal and watered Shirayuki's plants as he then places his bowl on the little table in the room and walks to Shirayuki's bed and holds his right hand against her left cheek and rubs it as Shirayuki leans into it as tells her, "Hey, Snow Princess. I know ya're taking your time and all, but ya've got to wake up. We've all been worried about ya. So please wake up! We all need ya! Heck, I need ya." Raphael then leans down and with a little hesitation, he kisses her on the forehead. But as he did, Lunafire smiles at this affection, but suddenly, a groan catches their attention. Lunafire looks down and gasps happily as she calls out to Raphael, **"Raphael! Look!"**

Raphael looks down and gasps as he looks at the bed as he sees Shirayuki's eyes flutter open. They fully open and she looks around the room clearly confused even though she sees Lunafire. She then sees Raphael holding her cheek as she then smiles as Raphael grins really big and hugs her telling her, "Snow Princess! You're okay!" Shirayuki grins and hugs him back just as tight clearly missing him. Lunafire grins saying, **"It's about time, Yuki. You had us all worried to kingdom come!" **Shirayuki lets go of the hug and smiles at Lunafire as she pets her head as Lunafire loves the attention as Raphael then runs out of the door and yells to everyone below with a grin, "Yo, guys! Yuki's awake!" Raphael then runs back into the room just as the others follow from using the fire escapes as they all crowd around Shirayuki, hugging her, glad that she's awake. Sam then asks Shirayuki, "Hey, Yuki? Are you able to speak?! You talked in your battle with the Shredder, remember?"

Shirayuki looks at her confused as she then starts thinking on it, as she suddenly remembers the last piece of her memory and what happened after it. Tears were piling up in her eyes, but she willed them down as she then remembered that she spoke, so she opens her mouth and tries to say something, but…nothing came out. Shirayuki's eyes get a little duller as she realizes she still can't talk. Master Splinter sighs as he then tells everyone, "It looks like Shirayuki is still unable to talk, everyone. This has been another one time thing." Charlotte complains saying, "Aw, man! I really wanted to hear her voice some more." Angel nods as well saying, "Yeah, I would have liked a talking Yuki." April then hugs Shirayuki's shoulders telling everyone, "As long as Yuki is still breathing and living, that's all that matters." Everyone agrees on that as Casey then tells Shirayuki, "Yo, Sleeping Beauty. How about we get some food in ya? Ya must be starving!"

A stomach rumbling breaks the silence as Shirayuki blushes hard as everyone laughs at that as the tension disappears. Madison breaks the laughing by telling Shirayuki as she and Leonardo help the mute teenager up as she says, "Well then, let's get you over to the kitchen table and get you filled up, before you become skin and bones." Leonardo nods as he tells Shirayuki, "Yeah, you need to keep your strength up." The both of them helped Shirayuki get out of her room as Raphael then walks over and picks her up bridal style and hops off the edge and lands on the floor gracefully as Shirayuki blushes as she asks him teasingly, _'Must you be so dramatic?'_ Raphael grins telling her, "Hey, I can't help it. You're a Snow Princess, ya should be treated like one." Raphael walks over to the table and places her in her chair as everyone made it down as Madison and Charlotte give Shirayuki her food which consisted of some pieces of pepperoni pizza and a can of Dr. Pepper.

Shirayuki just finished eating as Michelangelo takes the dish and can away to put in the trash as Donatello asks her, "How are you feeling, Yuki?" Shirayuki holds her head with her hand telling him groaning, _'My head is killing me. Like someone ran over it with a two-ton truck and then drove it through with an ice pick.'_ Michelangelo comes back and sarcastically tells her, "Now that's a pretty picture." Shirayuki frowns as she stands up and hits him over the head as he complains once more as Master Splinter asks his daughter, "Shirayuki, is there something you wish to tell us?"

Shirayuki looks scared for a moment as Charlotte then tells her, "Yuki, when Shredder was about to kill us, I sensed that time had stopped for a moment. And then when you went super mode, we saw tear streaks on your face when time resumed. What happened?" Shirayuki bit her lip in nervousness as Lunafire tells everyone, **"I was the one who paused time. Shirayuki was scared beyond belief, so in order to give her back her courage to fight, I showed her the last vision of her past before we ended up in New York. When it was over, she was shocked beyond belief. Then she activated the 'super elemental ninja mode' as you called it when in actuality, she was in something called the Avatar State." **

Raphael looks confused as Master Splinter looks shocked as the turtle asks Lunafire, "Avatar State? What the shell is that?" Lunafire sighs heavily as she tells everyone, **"Shirayuki, is far much more than you all think she is. I said I would reveal just who and what Shirayuki is along with myself when she woke up and I will. How about we talk about this in the living room? April, Casey, you can stay and listen if you wish."** Both humans nod as April tells her, "We'd love to." Casey nods saying, "Yeah, after all I want to see just how Blondie got here." Everyone starts to get up as Shirayuki sharply whistles as she gets their attention as the mute teenager asks Madison and Sam, _'Before Lunafire reveals our pasts, I want to know why Sam has some kind of animal powers and why you are a fairy, Maddie?'_ Sam and Madison flinch until they both nod and they all make their way to the sofa.

* * *

Leonardo, Madison, Donatello and Charlotte are sitting on the sofa, Sam and Michelangelo are sitting in lawn chairs, April, Casey and Master Splinter are sitting on a loveseat, and Shirayuki is laying by Lunafire's full grown wolf size as Raphael sits by Shirayuki's side. Madison speaks up first as she tells everyone, "I am indeed a fairy and so is my Aunt Rose, the owner of Hope's Flowers as she is a Fairy of Flowers. How else do we have them all? Apparently all members on my Mother's side have special fairy-like powers. And a couple of years ago, my powers started to manifest. I was told of the family secret and apparently, my special fairy powers involve music and imagination. My music powers include using my voice or music to calm down or disorient any human, animal and any other creatures. I also have the power to hypnotize anyone with my voice and use music and dancing as a weapon but only when I needs it. And I can also make music instruments suddenly appear out of thin air.

And as for imagination, anything I draw up in my sketchbook, I can make them come to life whether it's clothing designs for me and my friends to wear and show off, or anything that can help us out when in trouble. Only Charlotte and Nightshade know about my fairy powers because we've been friends since we were little kids. When I found out that myself, my mom, my aunt, and every other woman on my mother's side were actual, real-life fairies, it was too much for me to take in and I needed the comfort of my friends and told them everything and I even showed them my powers.

And instead of them thinking I was a freak like I was afraid of, they accepted me and also swore to me that they wouldn't tell anyone about me and my aunt being fairies and have kept true to their word ever since." Everyone is shocked of this, especially Leonardo and Shirayuki. Sam then tells everyone, "It's true. I actually thought it was cool that Maddie is a fairy. Made everything change for us." Charlotte nods as well saying, "Yeah, I practically begged Maddie to let me study her as a fairy as I got to see her powers in action. She even enchanted her sewing kit backpack." Angel chuckles saying, "I should have known you were different, Maddie. It makes sense now with some of the clothes you have." Madison shrugs her shoulders as Leonardo then has a suspicion as he then asks a question, "What about your parents?" Madison looks scared as her eyes go wide in fear as Sam tells Madison, "Maddie, you don't have to say anything."

Shirayuki looks at her confused for a moment as Madison takes a breath in and lets it go as she tells everyone, "My parents died in a car crash a couple of years ago, just before my powers started to manifest and I learned about my mother's 'family secret'." Everyone looks at her feeling guilty and horrible especially Leonardo. Madison then tells everyone as she tries to calm down, "We were hit by someone and I was the only one that survived. The only member of my family that I have left is Aunt Rose. She took me in and told me the family secret of fairies when I started getting my powers. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. Only Sam and Charlotte know. Ever since they died, I was never able to feel that kind of love again." Shirayuki then stands up and goes over to Madison and hugs her knowing she needs a friend. Madison looks shocked as she then starts tearing up and hugs Shirayuki letting her tears out.

After a few minutes, Shirayuki lets go as Leonardo then tells Madison, "Maddie, I'm sorry I had to ask that." Madison looks at him and she can tell he's very sorry as she tells him with a small smile, "It's okay. You didn't know, you were just being curious." She then tells everyone, "I should have told all of you the truth, but I was afraid. I didn't want anyone else to know about my parents accident or about my family powers." Master Splinter stands up and walks over to Madison and places a hand on both her hands as he tells her with a fatherly smile, "We all go through some kind of pain in the past, Madison. But the best that we can do is be there for each other when we need it. Your parents sound like nice people. They would be proud of you for becoming such a beautiful and powerful fairy." Madison nods as she has more tears in her eyes as she hugs Master Splinter and he hugs her back and rubs her back knowing she is safe.

After a few minutes, he lets go as Madison says with a smile, "Thank you, all of you. Now I think it's Sam's turn." Sam sighs as she tells everyone, "Well I'm just gonna come out and say it, I'm an animal whisperer and I have animal-like instincts and reflexes as well as speed and strength. Thus, making me a very good hunter and wilderness survival expert. I got it all from my dad's side and from doing a lot of hunting, camping and all other outdoor and wilderness experiences. I could have the temper of a lion, the strength of a bear, the eyes of a hawk, hence my shooting nickname 'Hawk-eyed Kane' by the way, basically every animal from the animal kingdom. Sometimes having these powers causes me to go to juvie sometimes because of my temper, but that's changed ever since I met you all. I still have the urge to hurt people I hate but not so much anymore, unless they're really asking for it." Angel then asks Sam, "Wow, you know that makes sense. Remember the bully from last year just before summer vacation started? You got so mad that he didn't think you could skateboard, you kicked him where the sun don't shine, then broke his arm and punched him in the nose causing it to get broke."

* * *

Sam laughs saying, "Yeah, I remember that day, boy it was a good one. I used the speed of a cheetah, ferocity of a lion, and strength of a bear. That was fun!" Everyone looks at her scared for a moment as Casey tells her, "Dang, Nightshade! You're scary as heck, and not to mention totally psycho and insane!" Sam grins a cold, evil grin saying, "Yeah, I know. And darn proud of it too." Michelangelo grins as he says quietly to himself, "I'm in love with a psycho-crazy gothic Tarzan chick!" Shirayuki heard that and grinned. Lunafire clears her throat as she tells everyone, **"Everyone, now that their two secret powers have been revealed, I believe it's now my turn, to reveal just who and what Shirayuki really is along with myself." **Everyone nods as they make themselves comfortable, as Lunafire tells everyone,** "First things first, this might come as a bit of shock, but we are not from this world, at least not from this dimension of this world." **

Everyone looks at her shocked as Donatello then asks her, "You and Yuki are from an alternate world?" Lunafire nods as she says, **"Yes, we are. Where Shirayuki and I come from, it is completely different from this world. In this world, everything is a modernized mix of China and Japan. All of the animals there are strange hybrids of different animals, such as flying bison, otter penguins, polar bear dogs, turtle seals, armadillo lions, fire ferrets, mongoose dragons and many others. There are even normal animals, but they're very rare. There are even some animals that are spirits. And of course, I'm a Dragon Wolf. There are many things in our world that either can or can't be explained."** Everyone looks at her a bit freaked out and confused as Shirayuki says a little freaked out, _'Okay, these animals sound cool, but also a bit creepy. No offense, Lunafire.'_

Lunafire shakes her telling Shirayuki then everyone, **"None taken. But there is more to this. Where we come from, most people all over our world have the ability to 'bend' the elements as Michelangelo named Shirayuki's elemental powers. These elements include, Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. These people usually control only one element depending where they are from or maybe two, but that is very rare depending on what elements their parents bend. There are four different kinds of people in our world: Air Nomads, Southern and Northern Water Tribes, Earth Kingdoms and the Fire Nation. But there is a city called Republic City where benders from all over including non-benders – these are what we call people that are unable to bend elements – and they all live together in harmony thanks to two very important people." **Everyone looks at her shocked once more as Michelangelo asks, "So there are other people that have the same powers as Yuki?" Charlotte is impressed as she says, "Whoa. Major culture shock."

Lunafire laughs as she tells everyone, **"Yes, it's very true. But at one time, these places were in war."** She then suddenly gets quiet as she tells everyone in a low, mystifying voice, **"But Shirayuki is different. She can control ALL FOUR elements at once. You see, according to legend, almost every 70-90 years, a being is born to control the four elements. This person is said to be called The Light of Hope, The Human Embodiment of Light and Peace, the Savior, but the most common name of that person…is the Avatar."** Master Splinter gasps as he looks at Shirayuki in shock as everyone else looks at Shirayuki in shock. Shirayuki on the other hand remained quiet as ever as she remembered who and what she was earlier. Raphael then asks Lunafire still sounding stumped, "So she's like the hero of their world?" Lunafire nods telling him, **"Yes. It all started ten thousand years ago before the Avatar was ever brought forth in our world. And it all began with a young man known as Wan. **

**Wan – who was a non-bender at the time - and his two friends – also non-benders – lived in poverty, so he stole to survive and feed his friends. To achieve that goal, he regularly stole from the Chou family. However, one day, after snatching food from them, he was chased down the streets of the city by the three angry Chou brothers. He managed to outrun them at first by making his way across rooftops, though when he stopped to eat, the brothers caught up to him. Wan attempted to escape again, but was tripped by one of the Chou brothers and subsequently captured. His sack of food was taken away from him, and he was thrown into a muddy pen with hybrid pigs. Wan returned to his family's tree house, bringing his two friends, Jaya and Yao, what little food he had managed to salvage in his tunic. He gave away his own portion to several hungry animals, lamenting their impoverished lifestyle and wishing they could live like the Chous.**

**During that time, however, he devised a plan to gain more power so he could change his life. Wan decided to join the group of four hunters that were preparing to leave the city and venture into the Spirit Wilds to collect food for the city. Although the lead hunter was skeptical at first to let Wan join, Wan was allowed to accompany them since there were no other willing volunteers. As such, the young man traveled with the hunters to face the fire lion turtle, the guardian of their city, to receive the power of firebending, which enabled them to defend themselves against the hostile spirits living in the Spirit Wilds."** Michelangelo then childishly raises his hand like a student in the classroom as Lunafire nods at him and asks him, **"Yes, Michelangelo?"**

The turtle then asks, "What's a lion turtle?" Lunafire then answers, **"A Lion Turtle is a creature that is served as one of the protectors of mankind and a very gigantic creature. Lion Turtles usually carried a city on their shell protecting the people that live there. In fact, these Lion Turtles gave people the bending elements if they ever ventured out of their home. This was a new bending art they did called energybending. It's the ability to take and give bending to people. Avatars can do it too. Now, can I please get back to my story?"** Michelangelo nods as he tells her then to Sam quietly, "Yes, you may. And now I really wish I had airbending." Sam chuckles at that as Lunafire continues her story, **"Soon after the group set off, Wan pretended to chicken out and was subsequently ordered to go back to the lion turtle to return his newly acquired ability. **

**However, Wan did not return to the lion turtle and instead returned to the city directly, keeping his firebending. With it, he inspired several other poor people to disguisedly join him on a raid on the Chou estate. Although the raid was going smoothly at first, the Chou brothers called in reinforcements and Wan was captured and unmasked. He was brought before the lion turtle, and although the creature permitted him to keep his firebending at his request, Wan was banished to the Spirit Wilds for his crimes. The Spirit Wilds is a place where Spirits resign and they have no contact with human beings." **Angel whistles saying, "Wow, this guy reminds me a bit of someone." Sam scoffs saying, "Yeah, reminds me of Raph, here." Angel and Sam laugh as Raphael growls angrily at that.

Shirayuki pats his shoulder and calms him down as Casey tells Lunafire, "You have crazy stuff going in your world, don't ya?" April takes offense to that as she slaps him as she tells him, "Casey!" Lunafire then tells April before she continues her story, **"No, it's fine, Ms. O'Neil. Crazy things do happen, at least when you expect it. Now back to my story. As Wan wandered the Spirit Wilds, Wan was on edge, shooting at every spirit he encountered. While running away from a large frog spirit that wanted to trample him, Wan got eaten by a plant, though managed to save himself with his bending. He ran on until he collapsed from exhaustion on an open grassy spot. However, much to his surprise, the grass started to wrap itself around him and pulled him under. He used his fire to save himself from a certain death by suffocation and continued his journey through the wilderness. Afraid to lower his guard in the hostile environment, he remained awake the entire night."** Raphael whistles saying, "Man, poor guy. Good thing he had his firebending. I wish I coulda had that power."

* * *

Lunafire laughs telling him, **"It's a good thing indeed. By morning, his hunger and exhaustion prompted him to stop at what he perceived to be a fruit-carrying tree. As he tried to sink his teeth in what he thought was a fruit, the fruit turned out to be a swarm of bees hurdled together that promptly attacked Wan for his disturbance. Wan's desperate attempt to get away from the angered insects led him to fall off a cliff. As he landed, he found himself looking at a peaceful island-like oasis with more fruit trees. Still hungry, he made his way over toward the little island, though found his path blocked by an aye-aye spirit, who appeared out of nowhere before him and told him he was not welcome at the oasis. Wan tried to reason with the spirit, telling the entity that he was hungry and in need of sleep.**

**However, when the spirit coldly told him that it was not his problem, Wan attempted to force the spirit aside by firebending at him. Enraged, the spirit met Wan's challenge, easily evading his attack by teleporting behind him, grabbing him, and throwing him aside in the nearby bush. Wan walked away in defeat, but when he noticed that several other spirits were granted access to the oasis, he covered himself in leaves and branches, disguising himself as 'Bushy, the Bush Spirit'."** Michelangelo and Sam laugh at that as Lunafire sighs annoyed as she continues saying, **"He briefly managed to fool the oasis guardian, but the latter was able to discover his deception through his human scent. When ordered to return home, Wan revealed that he was banished. The other spirits took pity on him and suggested he find other lion turtle cities, but the guardian refused to give him directions. **

**So, Wan subsequently set out to find these mentioned cities on his own. While traveling through the wilds, he spotted a cat deer caught in a net. Still hungry, he approached it with the intent of eating it, though after seeing the creature up close, he climbed the tree in an attempt to free it. At that moment, however, the group of hunters he was supposed to accompany arrived and they intended to kill the cat deer. Wan firebent at the hunters and ran off, hoping the men would forget about the animal and chase him. Having discovered the dangers of the Spirit Wilds for himself, he used the wilds' hazards in his advantage to get rid of two of his pursuers. Before he could free himself completely from the hunters, Wan was knocked unconscious by a fire blast. However, before the men could do anything, the aye-aye spirit, touched by Wan's selfless act, intervened and saved him. **

**Wan was brought back to the oasis by the spirit, where he was placed in the spirit waters, healing him. Deciding he had had enough of humans, Wan chose to stay at the oasis and learn the ways of the spirits, which earned him the nickname "Stinky" from the aye-aye spirit. As time went by, Wan befriended the spirits and honed his firebending skills by learning the Dancing Dragon form from a white dragon, training himself to the point where his bending became an extension of his own body, not just a tool. He used his abilities to protect the spirits and drive off hostile humans." **Shirayuki smiles as she tells Lunafire, _'You know, in some weird way, he kind of reminds me of me.'_ Lunafire smiles and nods telling her, **"That's actually very true. He is your first past life after all." **Leonardo groans jokingly, "Great, another Yuki. Just what we all need." Everyone laughs at that as Donatello asks Lunafire, "What happened next?"

Lunafire then continues with the story, **"Two years after his banishment, Wan wanted to travel the world to find the other lion turtle cities. During his journey, he was disturbed by a stampede of fleeing spirits, who ran away from the raging fight between the 'all-powerful spirits'. He went to investigate, as the battle risked wiping out the entire valley. Concerned about the destruction of the environment, Wan approached the two raging spirits, oblivious to their identity, and ordered them to stop.**

**The white spirit, Raava, told him off, saying that the fight did not concern him. However, when he objected, telling her that it was his concern when the lives of spirits and animals were at stake, the dark spirit, Vaatu, begged him for help. Upon hearing that the dark entity had been tortured by his counterpart for ten thousand years, Wan used his firebending to break the hold Raava had on Vaatu. It was only after Vaatu had already fled that Wan learned the error of his actions, as Raava explained who she was and what her purpose was."**

Master Splinter sighs a little unsured as he says, "I have a very bad feeling about this spirit called Vaatu." Lunafire nods telling him, **"As well you should, Master Splinter. You see, Raava is the spirit of peace and light, while Vaatu is the spirit of chaos and darkness in the world. They are two of the oldest known spirits, having existed over ten thousand lifetimes before the appearance of the first humans. Vaatu was the first spirit to cross over into the mortal world by breaking down the barrier that separated it from the plane of spirits, subsequently allowing other spirits to do the same. His essence swayed the spirits to the dark side, transforming them into dark spirits. Vaatu and Raava, spent much of their existence combating each other, at least since the Harmonic Convergence of approximately 20,000 years ago, with neither able to fully vanquish the other. Even if Vaatu were to destroy Raava, what little light there was in him would magnify until a reborn Raava burst forth, beginning the cycle again. The reverse would happen to Raava if she were victorious over Vaatu."**

* * *

Everyone remains silent as Michelangelo says a little creeped out, "Okay, I am so glad we've never met Vaatu, I don't think I ever wanna meet him." Lunafire then tells Michelangelo, **"I hope you all never will."** Shirayuki then asks her, _'You said, I was also called the Human Embodiment of Light and Peace. Does that mean Raava is part of me?'_ Lunafire nods telling her, **"Yes, she is. Raava is a bit brash, but she makes up for it sometimes. But she was always brash to Wan. Wan felt so bad about his mistake, he offered to help Raava track down Vaatu, but was told to stay out of the conflict. After the light spirit flew away, he resumed his goal of finding the other lion turtle cities. Along the way, he came across harvesters with the ability to control the air, and followed them to their city, which was built atop a flying lion turtle. Having no ability to naturally ascend to the flying lion turtle city, Wan constructed a catapult from a living tree to fling himself toward the creature. **

**While conversing with the people living there, Vaatu arrived and his presence turned the peaceful spirits living in the town into raging dark entities. Wan used his firebending ability to protect the people until Raava showed up and knocked Vaatu down. After Vaatu left, Wan noticed that Raava was growing weaker. To rectify his previous mistake, he promised to help Raava despite her disdain for him. In order to do so, Wan requested the airbending lion turtle to grant him the ability to control air. Although no human had ever held two elements before, Wan insisted that he was unlike other humans and could learn to do so. The lion turtle decided to give him the power of air; however, Raava would have to hold the power for him until he mastered it. Together, the two set out to train. Eventually, Raava gave the element of air to Wan by passing through his body and combining their energies. Although a dangerous undertaking, Wan survived the ordeal, and the small alliance set out to find the waterbending and earthbending lion turtles to receive the last two elements. **

**Over the course of a year, Wan and Raava worked together, training to master the four elements in order to be ready to face and defeat Vaatu by the time of the Harmonic Convergence. As the event drew near, Wan and Raava came across a village in the Spirit Wilds near the fire lion turtle that was inhabited by Wan's former friends. However, the hostile attitude of the settlers fomented the ever-increasing discontent between mankind and the spirits. When a gathering of spirits led by the aye-aye spirit approached the village, Wan attempted to resolve the conflict peacefully. However, Vaatu's arrival caused the spirits to turn dark and the conflict escalated, prompting Wan and Raava to intervene. In order to be powerful enough to control the four elements simultaneously, Wan and Raava merged their energies, but this put a strain on Wan's body, one that he could not keep up with, and he passed out. **

**When he woke, he found the village destroyed, and Vaatu informed him that all the humans had been killed. As Vaatu left, Wan found a severely weakened Raava behind a rock. He gently picked her up, placed her in his teapot for easy transportation, and set out toward the Southern spirit portal. As they drew near to the portal on the day of the Harmonic Convergence, Raava apologized for her prejudiced view of Wan, as she had been unaware that humans had the capability of displaying nobility and courage. Wan and Raava traveled through the portal to the Spirit World, while Vaatu emerged from the Northern portal. The dark spirit challenged Raava, but Wan stepped forward to defend her. Using his firebending, Wan attacked Vaatu, though the spirit easily evaded his blasts and retaliated with his tendrils and energy beams. Realizing he was no match for Vaatu, he called upon Raava to help him by merging their energies.**

**Although the merge put him in mortal danger, Wan refused to give up and kept fighting Vaatu. However, the spirit managed to knock him down and pin him to the ground near the Southern spirit portal. When the Harmonic Convergence began, Wan placed his hand on the spirit portal, permanently bonding his spirit with Raava's. This bond created the Avatar Spirit, making Wan the first Avatar."** Donatello hears that and gets confused as he has an idea about something and he asks Lunafire, "What's an Avatar State?" Lunafire nods as she tells him, then everyone else, **"Excellent question, Donatello. The Avatar State is a defense mechanism, designed to empower the Avatar with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars. The glow is the combination of all of Shirayuki's past lives, focusing their energy through her body. **

**In the Avatar State, Shirayuki is at her most powerful, but she is also at her most vulnerable. If Shirayuki should be killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist. The Avatar State is also the most powerful ability that the Avatar can invoke is the Avatar State. It allows the Avatar to channel vast cosmic energies and the knowledge of previous Avatars, allowing for the ability to perform especially powerful and extraordinary bending feats. The Avatar may unconsciously enter the State in response to perception of mortal danger, utilizing the State as a defense mechanism, or emotional distress. Such as finding out Baxter Stockman was the reason our first home was gone, the battle with Shredder, or what happened ten years ago when Yuki and Raphael almost drowned. While in the State, the Avatar has access to bending techniques that may have not yet been learned, but has no conscious control over the resulting actions, which can cause great collateral damage.**

**An Avatar with full mastery of the Avatar State has conscious control over the State and can enter and exit it at will. The eyes of an Avatar with complete mastery will glow momentarily, rather than continuously. While in the Avatar State, the Avatar's eyes glow, as do any markings following chi paths along the body, such as Air Nomad tattoos; however, if the body has received an injury deeper than the tattoos, that specific area will not glow in the State. The white glow is the combination of all the Avatar's past lives, focusing their energy through a single body. When Shirayuki spoke in the battle, her encompassed with the Avatar before her, known as Korra. Usually, it is possible for an Avatar to control the Avatar State, but this requires great spiritual discipline and concentration. More often, the Avatar State is activated by danger or emotional turmoil. When in complete control of the Avatar State, an Avatar's eyes glow momentarily, rather than continuously. So her glowing blue eyes when they glow like a winter storm? THAT is her Avatar State."**

Raphael then asks Lunafire, "So ten years ago, THAT was her Avatar State? And can you tell us how Yuki was able to talk back then when she saved me?" Lunafire answers with a grin, **"Yes. And the reason she was able to was because of how scared she was. That and her Avatar State was trying to start back up again."** Raphael nods finally glad he has the answer as Lunafire continues the last part of Wan's story, **"With his newfound strength from the Avatar State, Wan managed to trap Vaatu in an elemental cage and imprisoned him in the hollow of the Tree of Time in the Spirit World and subsequently closed the Northern spirit portal in order to prevent any human from ever physically entering the Spirit World and releasing him. After guiding the spirits in the mortal world to return to the Spirit World via the Southern portal, Wan closed that portal as well, announcing that he would be the bridge between the two worlds and keep balance. **

**As time passed, Wan tried to maintain the balance in the world, urging the different groups of people to coexist peacefully. However, this proved to be a daunting task, one that he would work at his entire lifetime without ever seeing it come to an end. Years later, an armored and elderly Wan lay resting in the aftermath of a battlefield. Before passing away, Wan apologized to Raava for failing to bring peace to the world. However, the light spirit reassured him that they would always be together through all his lifetimes and would never give up. With that, Wan exhaled his last breath and his spirit left his body to be reincarnated, thus beginning the Avatar Cycle. As soon as Wan died, the next Avatar was born into the element of air. **

**The Avatar Cycle appears as ordered from the first Wan controlled to the last: fire related to summer, air to autumn, water to winter and earth to spring. So the next Avatar was born of air. This continued on and on for ten thousand years with many different Avatars appearing as the cycle began over and over again. The Avatar's job was to maintain peace in their lives of the whole world. The Avatar must be compassionate towards all people, and the only way to do that is to live with them. The Avatar must experience sadness, anger, joy, and happiness. **

**By feeling all these emotions, it helps them to understand how precious human life is, so they will do anything to protect it."** Everyone is silent as they all chorus out, "Whoa!/_Whoa!"_ And by that time, it was one in the afternoon as Charlotte noticed the clock saying, "Whoa, time flies by when you're telling a story!" Lunafire notices as well as she tells everyone, **"You're right. How about we all take a lunch break? Once we're done, I'll tell you what happened to the last two Avatars before Shirayuki."** Everyone agrees as they all start to have lunch by heading to the kitchen.

And what none of them except Lunafire and Shirayuki knew, was that the first of the last two Avatars went through a tragedy…

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of Avatar Shirayuki and Her Pasts! Please read part 2!


	21. 21 Avatar Shirayuki and Her Pasts P 2

Welcome to Part 2 of Avatar Shirayuki and Her Pasts! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Stay tuned for next week's epiters 'The Unconvincing Turtle Titan' Part 1 and 2! (That means 'episode and chapter' combined.) Please review both parts of the episodes if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 21: Avatar Shirayuki and Her Pasts Part 2

Everyone had just finished with their lunch break as Shirayuki, Madison and Charlotte made California Rolls, Chow Mein, Fried Rice Noodles, Potato-and-Egg Salad, Greek Salad, and Grilled-Vegetable Salad. Everyone loved eating the food as Lunafire had rare meat for her food. Everyone was so full, they didn't want to hear another story. But they had to, so they could all understand who and what Shirayuki is through her most memorable past lives. They all made it back to the sofa and chairs as Lunafire clears her throat and asks everyone, **"Okay, are we all ready for the next story?"** Everyone nods with excited grins as Michelangelo excitedly says, "I know I do. I want to know about those last two Avatars. They must have been kick-butt superheroes!" Lunafire laughs as she tells him, **"Oh, they were, Michelangelo. Well, at least the last one before Shirayuki was. The one I'm talking about now was before that Avatar. **

**The Avatar I'm talking about now is Avatar Aang. Aang was born an airbender through the Air Nomads. In fact, there are four temples that hold the Airbenders at four corners of the world, such as the Northern, Western, Eastern and Southern Air Temples. Aang was then taken away from his home by the Southern Air Temple Monks after they discovered he was the Avatar."** Raphael then tells Lunafire getting angry, "Why the shell would they take him away from his parents?!" Master Splinter then tells Raphael as Shirayuki calms him down, "It is because the Avatar is such a powerful being. If anyone evil found out about Aang, he would be corrupted by evil. So his fellow monks took him to protect and train him." Lunafire looks at Master Splinter shocked and she tells him, **"That's correct. How did you know?"** Master Splinter shrugs his shoulders saying, "A logical guess."

Lunafire agrees as she tells him and then continues with the story, **"Good point. Since Aang was an Air Nomad, he traveled extensively around the world. During his childhood, Aang was housed, raised, and educated at the Southern Air Temple, under the guardianship of Monk Gyatso, who served as his father figure, counselor, and tutor."** Leonardo smiles at that saying, "At least he had someone watching over him. Makes me wonder what would have happened if Master Splinter never found us?" So Sam takes a guess saying, "You four would have died in the sewers by not knowing what to do and Shirayuki may have been kidnapped, raised by the Shredder, and became an assassin along with Lunafire?" Everyone looks at her shocked as Sam then says shrugging her shoulders, "What? It was a joke." Lunafire sighs heavily as she then continues saying, **"Anyway, as a child, Aang was a member of the Air Scouts, where he learned essential skills such as how to tie reins to a bison's horns with the bison horn knot.**

**During these early years of life, Aang had to pick four toys from among thousands and chose the Avatar relics, proving himself to be the Avatar, even though he himself did not know it yet. When Aang turned six years old, he and several other young Air Nomad boys were taken to the Eastern Air Temple where they each chose a sky bison as their lifelong companion. Aang approached his soon-to-be sky bison Appa and offered him an apple, which Appa accepted, thus marking the start of their deep and lifelong friendship. Just like how Shirayuki and I are."** Everyone smiles as Shirayuki hugs Lunafire's head telling her, _'And I'm glad I have you in my life, Lunafire.' _Lunafire accepts the hug and growls in agreement as she then tells everyone, **"Aang was always able to excel at any new bending moves he learned; at the age of six, he was a better airbender than children twice his age, and by the age of ten, Aang had proven himself to be better than his own teachers.**

**For exhibiting prodigious talent with his native element, air, he earned airbending tattoos and the status of an airbending master at the age of twelve, making him the youngest airbending master in Air Nomad history." **Master Splinter smiles as he says, "Such a good student for becoming an Airbending Master. He would be a great teacher if he was alive." Lunafire nods telling them everyone else, **"Yes, he would. Especially for Shirayuki. In his childhood, Aang also visited the other air temples, as well as cities in the Earth Kingdom, such as Omashu, where he developed a lasting friendship with the good-natured but eccentric Bumi. He even bonded closely with children in the Fire Nation, like Kuzon, with whom he went searching for a dragon in the mountains and saved a dragon egg from poachers. **

**Due to the signs of a possible war approaching, Aang was told about his status as the Avatar at age twelve, four years earlier than the traditional age of sixteen. Aang felt burdened by his status as the other children refused to play with him anymore making him feel lonely, and he came to spend more time practicing airbending with the monks. Monk Gyatso was the only one who showed understanding of Aang's burden, having been good friends with Avatar Roku, Aang's past life – who was also the Avatar before Aang, – as he tried tried to help ease Aang through the transition from childhood to adulthood by providing Aang with balance through fun during the upheaval in his life. However, after learning that he would be sent to the Eastern Air Temple in order to complete his airbending training far away from Monk Gyatso, whom other monks thought was too soft on him, Aang ran away on his flying bison, Appa."**

Everyone looks shocked as Madison says, "Oh, man! Poor kid!" Charlotte nods saying, "Yeah, Aang should have stayed with Gyatso." Lunafire scoffs telling her then everyone, **"Actually, it was a good thing he left. Shortly after Aang left, Fire Lord Sozin decided to launch his attack upon the arrival of a comet, said to give firebenders increased power, Sozin's Comet. With the power of the Comet, Sozin's firebender armies launched a genocide on the pacifistic Air Nomads in an attempt to kill the new Avatar, Aang, and halt the Avatar Cycle."** Everyone then looks shocked and scared, including Shirayuki. Even though she knew who her last two past lives were, she never knew what they went through.

* * *

And here everyone thought everything that happened in World War II was bad! Lunafire continues saying with her low voice, **"This would overcome one of the Fire Nation's biggest obstacles to victory. However, Aang had run away before the attack, thus escaping the carnage. Almost all other Air Nomads were believed to have been killed in the attack, and the remaining were ruthlessly hunted and killed as the Hundred Year War progressed, by the end leaving Aang the only known airbender left alive. The Air Nomad Genocide involved mass trooper and tank attacks on the four temples. Thousands of Air Nomads were slain along with their flying bison and lemurs. Shortly after running away, Aang and Appa were caught in a storm, crashing in the water and being swallowed by the waves. Aang saved himself and Appa while semi-consciously entering the Avatar State, freezing the two in a sphere of ice by using a combination of airbending and waterbending. **

**The Avatar State kept him alive, albeit not fully conscious, in the iceberg for about a hundred years while the war raged on. And as it did, hope began to fade for everyone. That was, until a hundred years later…"** Everyone looked like they were about to cry as April says, "Poor Aang! Everyone he ever knew was gone, and he didn't even know it!" Casey growls angrily and starts throwing punches as he stands up exclaiming angrily, "RAH! I wish I could've been there and kick their butts to kingdom come!" Lunafire nods saying, **"You are not the only one, Casey. I wish I could've too. But it is now in the distant past." **Lunafire then tells everyone, **"One hundred years later, Aang was found and freed from the iceberg by siblings, Katara and Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe. He quickly befriended them and almost immediately attracted the attention of Prince Zuko, who was to capture him by order of his father, Fire Lord Ozai. Sokka was a non-bender, while Katara was the only waterbender in the South Pole.**

**A newly formed Team Avatar set out to find a waterbending master who could teach Katara and Aang, while evading Zuko's attempts to capture them on their journey to the North Pole. While helping rid Senlin Village of Hei Bai, a spirit that was destroying their village, Aang crossed over to the Spirit World where he met Fang, the animal guide of his predecessor, Avatar Roku. Now before I explain further, every Avatar has an animal guide. Fang for Roku; Appa and Momo – a winged lemur for Aang; Naga, a polar bear dog for Korra – the Avatar after Aang and before Shirauki, – and me for Shirayuki. He was instructed to visit an Avatar Temple on Crescent Island during the winter solstice so he could talk with Avatar Roku. Despite a run-in with most of the Fire Sages, a group whose loyalty had reallocated to the Fire Lord, Aang managed to speak with Roku, who warned him about the impending arrival of Sozin's Comet, which would grant the Fire Nation enough power to win the War.**

**Thus, Roku urged Aang to master the three remaining elements before summer's end, when the comet was due to arrive, or no one would ever be able to restore balance to the world. When Aang was later captured by Admiral Zhao of the Fire Nation, Zuko came to his aid under the identity of the Blue Spirit, freeing the former so that he could capture the Avatar himself. Aang, Sokka, and Katara continued their travels to the Northern Water Tribe, all the while developing a tighter bond and Aang beginning to develop a crush on Katara."** Lunafire secretly winks to Shirayuki and Raphael, and they both blush without looking at each other. And the girls, boys, April, and Master Splinter can't help but laugh a bit, while Casey just looks confused. Lunafire smiles as she continues, **"Upon the group's arrival at the Northern Water Tribe, Aang was displeased to learn that the waterbending master, Pakku, would not teach Katara, due to the tradition of not teaching females in combative waterbending. Instead, Katara learned how to heal injuries using water.**

**However, it was not enough. So she was able to change Pakku's mind, and they both began to learn under him. The period of calm was brief, as Zhao commanded an attack on the Northern Water Tribe with a large fleet of ships. Aang found the situation overwhelming and decided to seek the guidance of the Ocean and Moon Spirits, patrons of the Northern Water Tribe. These spirits took the form of koi fish that look like yin and yang. Aang learned through a spirit named Koh that the spirits existed in the mortal world, but his physical self had been captured by Zuko while he was in the Spirit World. Aang's friends managed to rescue him, but not before Zhao arrived at the Spirit Oasis, the lair of the spirits, and killed the Moon Spirit, who was the source of power for all waterbending. Determined not to fail the Water Tribe, Aang merged with the Ocean Spirit and proceeded to wipe out all Fire Nation ships, winning the battle."**

Michelangelo then asks Lunafire, "Why is the Moon Spirit so important that Zhao guy had to kill it?" Lunafire answers, **"Tui, the Moon Spirit, along with her counterpart, La, - the Ocean Spirit - circle each other in an eternal dance of pushing and pulling. Thousands of years before the Hundred Year War, Tui and La decided to manifest themselves in the physical world to benefit mankind, taking up residence in an alcove in the Northern Water Tribe's capital city. They created the oasis in the North Pole and took the form of two koi fish. Thus, the Spirit Oasis in the city became its most treasured landmark. Tui took the form of a white koi fish with a large black spot on its head, while La took the form of a black koi fish with a large white spot on its head. **

**If Tui was killed, there would be no waterbending. Luckily, years before a Northern Water Tribe princess known as Yue was near death when she was born and was brought back to life thanks to the Moon spirit. Back in Aang's time, Yue made the choice to sacrifice her life in order to resurrect Tui over Sokka's objections, since he was tasked with protecting her. After she brought back Tui, not only did the moon return to its full power, but Yue's physical body disappeared from Sokka's arms and reformed as Yue's spirit form, making her the new Moon Spirit. In this form, she kissed Sokka one last time and disappeared.**

**And thus, Katara mastered waterbending and became Aang's teacher for waterbending. And so the next element he has to master was earth. Through some of his adventures, he faced with a girl known as Azula, Zuko's sister. But she was more evil then Zuko, and was also the same level of evil as their father while Zuko's mother was a kind-hearted woman. But she disappeared when Zuko and Azula were children. Back to Aang, he and his friends managed to find an earthbending teacher, by the order of Aang's friend Bumi who had been taken down. He needed to find an earthbending master who waited and listened to the earth before attacking."** Raphael smirks, blush forgotten as he tells his sister, "Sound familiar, Yuki?" It did as Shirayuki says, _'Yeah, back when April was being chased by Mousers. I sensed her through vibrations.'_

* * *

Lunafire nods saying, **"It's true. And eventually, they found that master. It was a blind girl named Toph Beifong. The team learned about a tournament that housed the best earthbenders in the world which they attended, hoping to find a good earthbending teacher for Aang. After watching many rounds, they witnessed the final fight between one of the popular contestants and the current champion, Toph. During her match, Aang noticed her technique of waiting and listening before attacking, thus easily defeating her opponent. The ringmaster offered a sack of gold pieces to anyone who dared to face the 'Blind Bandit'. Aang accepted that challenge in order to talk to the girl, but she ignored him and he defeated her. The group later learned that the girl was of the Beifong family and went to the Beifong estate, gaining entrance by having Aang introduce himself as the Avatar. **

**He learned, however, that the earthbender, Toph, hid her ability from her family. When the two were kidnapped, Toph managed to fight off all the attackers, revealing her skill to her parents, and ran away from home in order to join Aang's group. As earth is the element opposite of air, Aang went through some difficulties while learning earthbending but eventually got it. It's the same with any Avatar. They always have an element that they can't control and have problems with. Aang was earth, Korra was air, and for Shirayuki…it's fire apparently."** Shirayuki looks down in shame knowing why as Raphael rubs her shoulder with a smile and she smiles back as Lunafire continues, **"While taking a small vacation, the group found Wan Shi Tong's – who is a giant spirit owl – library in the middle of the Si Wong Desert and learned valuable information on a solar eclipse that would leave the firebenders powerless.**

**While sorting through the library's information, however, they lost Appa, who was captured by desert people and sold. After meeting the kidnappers, an enraged Aang entered the Avatar State and destroyed the tribes' sand-sailors when he learned of Appa's fate. After finding their way out of the desert and crossing the Serpent's Pass, the group discovered a giant Fire Nation drill trying to penetrate the Great Wall of Ba Sing Se. General Sung was reluctant at first to accept the group's help, but after witnessing the quick defeat of his Terra Team at the hands of Ty Lee and Mai, he gladly accepted the Avatar's assistance. In a joint effort, the group managed to fight them off and destroy the drill. Upon reaching Ba Sing Se – the biggest earthbending kingdom in the world – Aang discovered that the city was secretly corrupt; true power did not lie with the Earth King, but with his adviser, Long Feng, who controlled the secret police, the Dai Li. **

**They learned of and infiltrated Long Feng's secret base, believing that he was holding Appa captive. After reuniting with Appa, they stormed the palace and informed the Earth King of the solar eclipse and Long Feng's betrayal. After they convinced the Earth King, Kuei, his men searched Long Feng's office and found a message for Aang from a Guru Pathik, who had tied it to Appa's horn. They also found a letter from Katara and Sokka's father who was at war requesting to see him, and for Toph, a letter from her mother saying they want to talk. The message for Aang requested that he meet Guru Pathik at the Eastern Air Temple to be taught how to control the Avatar State. While there, Pathik helped Aang open all his chakras but one, the Thought Chakra."** Master Splinter interrupted as he questioned, "Chakras?" Lunafire nods saying, **"Yes, the Avatar State can be controlled through those chakras. Aang struggled to unlock this one when he learned he had to let go of his feelings for Katara.**

**During his attempt to do so, he envisioned her in danger and immediately returned to the city, blocking his chakra. On the way back, he picked up Sokka – who went to see their dad while Katara remained behind - and Toph – who had been tricked as her parents hired two people to capture her and bring her home in a metal box, but she became the first to bend metal to escape – and together they learned that Azula and her friends had infiltrated the city. After Aang freed Katara from the princess's imprisonment, they both fought Zuko and Azula in the Crystal Catacombs. Things took a turn for the worse when the Dai Li, now under Azula's command, arrived. Aang attempted to enter the Avatar State, but was struck down in the back with a lightning bolt fired by Azula. The severe attack rendered his seventh chakra impossible to reopen and killed him while he was in the Avatar State, severing the connection of the Avatar Spirit to the Avatar World and causing the Avatar to fall from the plane of existence. **

**Katara caught Aang while he plummeted to the ground. A surprising intervention of Iroh – Zuko's uncle as he and Zuko decided that things would be better for them if they stayed away from the fire nation – allowed her to bring Aang's body to safety. While escaping the city on Appa, Katara used water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole to revive him, which restored the Avatar Spirit in turn, but his ability to use the Avatar State became inaccessible to him."** Everyone looks shocked and scared as Donatello and Charlotte then figure something out as Charlotte says, "If I'm right about this, if the Avatar dies, the cycle ends. Which means, if Yuki were to be killed in her Avatar State, no more reincarnations." Then Donatello says, "And if there's no more reincarnations, your world will have no balance." Lunafire nods as she says, **"That is correct. That is why Shirayuki must be protected at all costs." **Raphael nods holding Shirayuki close as he thinks, 'No way in shell will I let her go!'

Lunafire smirks hearing that as she continues as Shirayuki blushes, **"For several weeks, Aang was unconscious as he recovered from his injury. Mentally, he spent this time in the Spirit World, where he reconnected with his four previous incarnations to heal the Avatar Spirit. However, upon his awakening, Aang had no memory of his long journey through the Spirit World and his meetings with his former lives. Aang woke up to find himself aboard a Fire Nation vessel and sporting hair, believing that he had been captured. In actuality, Team Avatar and others had seized and were commandeering the ship and were headed toward the Fire Nation.**

**Upon reaching the Fire Nation, the team prepared for the invasion, planned during the Day of Black Sun, when firebenders were at their weakest. They were continually threatened, however, by Combustion Man, an assassin Zuko sent after Aang. On the day of the eclipse, Aang, Sokka, and Toph went searching for Fire Lord Ozai, but were kept at bay by Azula for the entire duration of the eclipse. They decided to retreat to fight another day. Afterward, Team Avatar and the youngest members of the invasion force journeyed to the Western Air Temple, where they were confronted by Zuko, who wished to join their group. They initially rejected him, but when he helped them defeat Combustion Man, Aang accepted Zuko as his firebending teacher. When Zuko lost touch with his inner fire, Zuko and Aang sought out the Sun Warriors to learn the original source of firebending and underwent a trial from the dragons Ran and Shaw that enhanced both firebenders' abilities.**

**Due to his Air Nomad belief in the sacredness of all life, Aang felt strong anxiety about the concept of killing Ozai. When he left for an island off the shore of Ember Island, he met the lion turtle – which at the time, their existence was very rare – who taught him the art of energybending. Armed with this knowledge, Aang went on to defeat the Fire Lord by taking away his firebending with this ability. He vowed at Fire Lord Zuko's coronation to help him restore peace to the world. A couple months after Zuko's coronation, Aang was seen in Ba Sing Se with his friends, where he and Katara began a romantic relationship with a passionate kiss. **

**After the Hundred Year War, Aang managed to maintain peace. Together with Fire Lord Zuko and the rest of their friends, he transformed all the former Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, where a metropolis named Republic City became its capital and the home to people from all nations. Aang also spearheaded the restoration of the four ancient air temples and constructed a fifth air temple near the heart of Republic City, called Air Temple Island where he housed a flock of surviving flying bison, along with a new type of winged lemur, the ring-tailed winged lemur, both he found some time after the war. Sometime during this period, Aang married Katara and they had three children: Bumi, a nonbender, Kya, a waterbender and Tenzin, an airbender. In 128 AG, When Aang and his friends were adults, the city was suffering from a high rate of crime due to a notorious crime boss named Yakone. **

**The fact that he was a master bloodbender, yet managed to stay out of the law's reach for a long time, caused Aang to find it necessary to assist the Chief of Police, Toph Beifong at the time, in his arrest in order to bring him to justice."** Michelangelo then noticed that Lunafire growled at the word bloodbender as he then asks, "Uh, Lunafire? What's a bloodbender?" Both Lunafire and Shirayuki growl angrily at that as everyone starts to get scared realizing that it's a bad thing as Lunafire answers, **"A bloodbender is a waterbender that can control a person through their body fluids such as blood. It's another form of waterbending but much more horrible and deadlier. Aang and his friends encountered it during their journey through a woman from the Southern Water Tribe that had been taken from her home during the war along with many other waterbenders.**

**The woman known as Hama controlled it and escaped as she made a living for herself in a Fire Nation town without anyone knowing and recognized Katara through her mother's looks, and taught her many new things of waterbending. But she also did a bad thing by kidnapping some of the benders to get her revenge and Katara accidentally bloodbended her to subdue her. After that, Katara decided to outlaw bloodbending when she grew to be adult. People agreed, and anyone that used bloodbending at all would be breaking the law and would be severely punished! It…It was also used in our time to do something very, very horrible to us."** Shirayuki looked down in sadness and so does Lunafire until she focuses and gets back on track as she continues, **"Aang, Toph, and her metalbending officers apprehended the crime lord at Kwong's Cuisine. The criminal did not resist, and despite Aang saying that they knew that he was a bloodbender, Yakone claimed that he would beat the charges again. **

**After attending his arrest, Aang was present at Yakone's trial, where Yakone was convicted of his crimes. However, before the sentence could be carried out, Yakone used his powers to subdue everyone in the courtroom, leaving them unconscious. Aang was capable of holding out longest, but he lost consciousness as well after Yakone used his skill to levitate the Avatar in the air and throw him against the stairs leading up to the court's platform. However, employing the Avatar State, Aang regained his senses, allowing him to pursue the criminal. He effectively halted Yakone's getaway by severing his mount from the carriage he was perched upon with an air swipe. Hovering around on an enhanced air scooter, Aang was subdued a second time by Yakone's bloodbending, who now fully intended to kill him. Entering the Avatar State, however, allowed Aang to break free of Yakone's grip, and he swiftly captured him in an earth shell, before utilizing energybending to permanently remove his bending.**

**The one hundred years Aang had spent frozen in an iceberg while in the Avatar State drained much of his inherent life energy, and by his later years the strain of this began to weigh heavily upon his body. When he felt that his end was nearing, he tasked the Order of the White Lotus to search for and watch over the next Avatar. Eventually, at the relatively young biological age of sixty-six, Aang passed away. The Avatar Spirit was reborn and reincarnated into the Southern Water Tribe as a headstrong, hot-headed, and rebellious girl named Korra."**

* * *

Everyone then looks at each other in more shock and sadness, sad that Aang died so young, and shocked that Aang had gone through so much pain to save his world and restore balance as Michelangelo says amazed, "Man, all of that must have been hard for the little dude to do. How did he stay sane and happy?" Shirayuki smiles saying, _'Because he was just like you, Dopey. Aang was a twelve-year old when he accomplished his destiny. He was happy, sweet and naïve. Just like you. Basically, he was like another Mikey.' _Everyone laughs at that as Lunafire says, **"Exactly. And the Avatar after him, Korra, in a way was like Raphael mostly. Korra was born to two waterbenders named Tonraq and Senna in the Southern Water Tribe, following the death of Avatar Aang. At the age of four, she discovered her identity as the Avatar, a fact she proudly announced to the Order of the White Lotus when they visited her home at her family's request.**

**After confidently performing waterbending, earthbending, and firebending before them, her identity as the Avatar was immediately established, and her training to become a Fully Realized Avatar began in earnest under the Order's watchful eye at the secluded Southern Water Tribe compound in accordance with her father and Tenzin's decision. Over the next thirteen years, Korra demonstrated a prodigious talent which allowed her to quickly master the arts of waterbending, earthbending, and firebending, as she completed her training of the latters. During her youth, she met and tamed a female polar bear dog, whom she named Naga and who served as her animal companion."** Raphael smirks then saying, "I think I'm liking this chick." Shirayuki rolls her eyes with a smile as Lunafire continues, **"At the age of seventeen, Korra had mastered all the elements save for airbending, which she was set to be taught by Tenzin as soon as he moved to the Southern Water Tribe.**

**However, after Tenzin's move to her home fell through, Korra took matters into her own hands and stowed away on a ship, traveling to Republic City. Roaming through the city in search of Air Temple Island, she discovered that the bustling metropolis was not all that she was told to be; she learned that there was a great deal of imbalance among its citizens with triads and Equalists running around. After defeating some members of the Triple Threat Triad, she found herself in trouble with Lin Beifong and her Metalbending Police Force. She was cleared of all charges due to Tenzin's intervention, and eventually was allowed to stay with him at the air temple to commence her airbending training there. **

**However, progress was slow, and Korra grew frustrated."** Michelangelo nods saying, "Heck, even I would get bored!" Everyone laughs as Lunafire continues, **"To unwind, she joined the Fire Ferrets pro-bending team – which benders compete in with their respective elements to fight their opponents – and befriended her teammates, the brothers Mako, a firebender and Bolin, an earthbender. When Bolin got kidnapped by the Equalists, Korra helped his brother to find him. They tracked him down to an abandoned warehouse where they witnessed first hand Amon's ability to strip a bender of their bending abilities. Although they managed to save Bolin, Amon left a deep impression on Korra, who grew fearsome of the Equalist leader. Regardless, she joined Councilman Tarrlok's task force. While she worked to rid the city of the Equalists, she also kept training with the bending brothers to win the Pro-bending Championship. **

**Although they had some hard matches due to internal romantic struggles, they managed to reach the finale. However, after their match against the White Falls Wolfbats ended with their defeat due to cheating of the other team, Amon and his Equalists attacked the Pro-bending Arena, effectively destroying the building. Soon after, Korra discovered that a man known as Hiroshi Sato had ties with the Equalists, and as such, she invited both Asami Sato – Hiroshi's daughter – and the bending brothers to come live with her at the island. When she confronted Tarrlok about suspicious activities, the discussion erupted into a duel. As the Avatar was about to overpower the councilman, Tarrlok revealed himself to be a bloodbender and subdued her with the ability. Korra was locked up in a secluded cabin in the mountains surrounding the city. **

**In isolation, unable to escape, she meditated and connected with Aang, discovering the truth about Tarrlok's heritage. However, when Amon and his Equalists ambushed the cabin, she managed to escape. In the aftermath of her escape, Amon launched his grand attack on the city. Korra and her friends fought back for a while, but the sheer number and power of the Equalists forced them on the run. Korra retreated into the tunnel system of the city, where she would await the arrival of reinforcements in the form of General Iroh and his United Forces. However, he too proved to be no match for the Equalists machines, and Korra pulled the injured general out of the water. After this incident, she vowed to take the battle to Amon, and together with Mako, she set out to confront him. **

**After having learned that he truly was a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe, they eventually found him at the Pro-bending Arena, where he was holding a victory speech. The Avatar freed Tenzin and his children, though when she faced Amon, the Equalist leader managed to take away her bending. However, as she witnessed Amon on the verge of taking Mako's bending as well, she unlocked her airbending and managed to overpower Amon. After the Equalists' defeat, Korra traveled to the Southern Water Tribe, hoping that Katara could undo Amon's action. The old healer was unable to, however, and a heartbroken Korra ran off to grieve on her own."** Everyone looked upset that Korra lost her bending as Leonardo says, "Man, even I would be bummed." Lunafire nods as she continues, **"There, she finally managed to connect with her spiritual side, and as such, Aang and the other previous Avatars helped to restore her bending, as well as bestow upon her the ability to restore other people's bending. **

**Having regained her bending and mastered the Avatar State, Korra and Mako became a couple. After the Anti-bending Revolution, Korra extensively used energybending to restore the bending of the innocent benders Amon victimized. And thus, through many battles, Korra became a worthy Avatar, but during one battle with Vaatu, who possessed a human, Raava was ripped from Korra and killed, severing the connection between Korra and all her past Avatars. The man Vaatu possessed, Unalaq, transformed into a massive dark spirit and used the spirit lights to travel to Republic City. Korra and her friends were brought back to the Spirit World by Tenzin and his siblings, where Kya used spirit water to heal them. Once recovered, Korra lamented her failure, as Raava's destruction had left her as the last Avatar and broke into tears. At Kya's urging, Tenzin brought her to the Tree of Time, where many of Korra's memories were projected inside its hollow. **

**He reminded her that it was not Raava that defined her, but her own accomplishments, mirroring those of Wan's. Upon seeing an image of Unalaq laying waste to Republic City, Korra followed Tenzin's advice to meditate on the cosmic energy of the universe, and recalled what Raava told Wan about how light cannot exist without darkness. In doing so, her spirit manifested outside her body, and traveled to confront Unalaq. In their battle, she attempted to find Raava within Vaatu, but the Dark Avatar claimed that she was destroyed. He came close to corrupting Korra's spirit once, only for Tenzin's eldest daughter Jinora to appear and interrupt the process, revealing the new Raava within Unalaq. Korra pulled the Light Spirit out, before employing the pacification technique to purify Unalaq, destroying him. **

* * *

**With Harmonic Convergence nearing its end, Korra, Raava, and Jinora returned to the Spirit World, saving their friends defending Korra's body from dark spirits. She and Raava fused back together as the convergence ended. As everyone congratulated Korra, she addressed her cousins and gave her sympathy about their father, to which they responded that they would not miss their father due to his misdeeds and because he never truly cared for them. As she and Tenzin head to the Northern portal, she lamented that despite being connected to Raava, she still had lost her connection to her past lives. She moved to close the portal, only to hesitate, considering that Unalaq may have been right about Wan keeping both worlds apart. With Tenzin encouraging her to do what she felt was right, Korra chose not to close the portals.**

**Later on, Korra publicly addressed the Southern Water Tribe, declaring that with Unalaq's defeat, the civil war of the Water Tribes was over and the South was now independent. Korra explained that the Council of Elders decided to make Tonraq the new chief, and that she left both portals open so peace can be brought to both worlds; spirits could visit the human world and humans could visit the Spirit World. She declared she would no longer be the bridge between both worlds, and that a new age had begun as spirits freely roam around the physical world once more."** Everyone is shocked of this as Madison says, "Wow, so all those spirits became free. There had to have been some consequences."

Lunafire nods saying, **"Yes, there were. You see, two weeks later, Korra struggled with the changes that Harmonic Convergence brought. The spirit vines created by the Dark Avatar remained and had taken over parts of Republic City, leaving countless citizens homeless. Despite numerous efforts, Korra remained unable to remove them, causing her approval ratings to drop dramatically to eight percent. She also clashed with President Raiko, who, facing his own low approval ratings, attempted to shift blame onto her. Regardless, the Avatar understood why she would have such ratings, believing she should be able to fix the situation."** Raph growled at that saying, "I wish I could hurt that guy." Shirayuki scoffs saying, _'You and me both. Approval ratings? Seriously?! Aang never had that!'_

Lunafire nods saying, **"Well, times change. Later that day, Korra learned that Bumi had developed airbending abilities and witnessed them firsthand. The next day, while watching the retired commander attempt to replicate the feat, Korra wondered if it was because of her actions during Harmonic Convergence. Mako and Lin soon arrived on the island, explaining there were other reports of airbenders within the city." **Everyone looks shocked as Mikey then says, "Wow! So that means if there are more airbenders coming out suddenly, the Air Nomads can be restarted!" Lunafire and Shirayuki look at him shocked as everyone else is confused as Lunafire says, "I don't know how you knew that, but you are correct.

**Korra resolved to leave Republic City to help Tenzin rebuild the Air Nation after saving a new airbender thinking he was a monster. President Raiko then banned Korra from the city, because he did not want airbending destruction. Approaching Tenzin, she promised to help find the new airbenders and help rebuild the Air Nation. So all her friends boarded a Future Industries airship from Asami for the group to travel to Ba Sing Se with. Just before they left, Mako arrived with a map showing where airbenders were being sighted in the Earth Kingdom. Korra wanted him to come along, reminding the firebender that he was still a part of Team Avatar. Mako declined, though was later convinced by Bolin to join the journey. Seeing the map, the Avatar believed that they were about to bring the Air Nation back from the brink of extinction.**

**They tried to bring new airbenders in from the sightings, but…they didn't work out so well. No one wanted to go, because that would mean changing a lot of things like their cultures, themselves and/or leaving home. They did find a new airbender named Kai, a young new orphaned airbender thief who desired to join the group. They made it to Ba Sing Se, due to sightings of airbenders. They went to talk to the queen, but they had no idea she was so demanding. Korra asked for her help finding the airbenders, but before accepting her request, the queen demanded Korra retrieve the kingdom's tax revenues from a vault in a town south of the capital due to barbarians constantly stealing it. Korra, joined by Asami, ventured to the town in the Future Industries airship, trying to ease her friend's worries about them going alone by saying that Royal Earthbender Guards awaited on guard and that the queen just enjoyed bossing her around."**

April shudders saying, "I have a bad feeling about the Earth Queen." Sam nods saying, Me too. She sounds like my mother." Lnafire chuckles at that, **"Trust me she is far much worse. A gang of barbarians came to steal the money, but Asami and Krra took care of them. The leader of the gang, Gombo, shouted at Korra that she was on the wrong side, and the money belonged to the people, leaving her feeling that he may indeed be right. After returning to the queen, the task having been completed, Korra wondered if she could meet the city's airbenders. The queen told her, however, that a search of the city by the Dai Li came up empty, and thus her group could leave. Angered, Korra called out Hou-Ting on her extortion of the citizens and said that she knew there were airbenders in the city. The monarch simply ordered Korra be escorted out of the palace, but the Avatar again pushed Gun aside and declared to her that the situation was not over as she left angrily.**

**The next day, Korra vented her frustrations over the queen to Asami while punching practice pads on her arms. At that moment, Mako and Bolin returned; the latter breathlessly explained all that had happened to them such as meeting their whole family. Mako clarified that they had heard about the Earth Queen rounding up airbenders, confirming Korra's suspicions. She was about to say what she would do to her, but Asami quickly alerted her that the monarch was coming. Hou-Ting arrived alongside Gun; the Grand Secretariat informed them that airbenders had been found in the Yang province. Korra thanked her but remained suspicious. Hou-Ting told the group they could leave by evening, but the Avatar attempted to tell her that they could not; Asami covered for her by saying they needed another night to repair their airship, for which Korra thanked her friend."** April nods determined saying, "I knew something wasn't right."

* * *

Charlotte nods saying, "Yeah, she wants power, so she kidnaps airbenders." LUnafire nods continuing, "**Later, the group reconvened at their home, where Korra expressed her frustration, believing the queen had no right to do what she was doing. She also assured Jinora, who was fearful of Kai being captured, that they would find him; they just needed to know where to look. Mako suggested Lake Laogai because the Dai Li formerly had an underground base there. With Jinora assuring the group she could spiritually project into the base, Korra and Tenzin joined her on a trip to the lake. They watched as Jinora meditated to perform her technique, but were soon disappointed when she returned to inform them that the base was abandoned. Korra asked Jinora where else the airbenders could be, but was given almost every possible location under the city. **

**The Avatar tried to help her by asking how she found her during Harmonic Convergence. After Jinora said she had felt a connection between her and Korra, the waterbender advised her to focus on the connection between her and Kai.** **It turned out that when Korra and her friends found out about new airbenders, a dangerous criminal known as Zaheer, who was locked in a mountain gained airbending as well. He along with three people busted out of their prisons as they were known as the Red Lotus, a group which broke away from the White Lotus because of the end of their secrecy and becoming servants of the Avatar and the four nations. Korra and the others found out the airbenders were being held underneath the Earth Queen's Temple, angering her because they were right under their noses the whole time. The group discussed a plan to free them before hearing a knock at the door. **

**Lin who had come to visit, informed the Avatar and Tenzin of the escape of four dangerous criminals who were after Korra. Not knowing who they were, Korra asked the two about them. Tenzin explained that shortly after finding out she was the Avatar, the criminals plotted to kidnap her, but were captured by him, her father, Zuko, and Sokka, and detained in four special prisons. Korra soon understood that this threat was why she was sheltered in the compound. Lin insisted Korra return to Republic City, but she refused, saying she wanted to get the airbenders first; Lin promptly agreed to join the mission, and Korra told her their location.**

**Luckily for everyone, all the airbenders were rescued including Kai. All the freed airbenders chose to join Tenzin** **en route to the Northern Air Temple to train as Air Nomads the next day. Over many adventures they found a new airbender named Opal who was the daughter of Suyin Beifong who is also Lin's half-sister. In the city of Zaofu, a metalbending city." **Donatello whistles saying, "That must have been heck!" Lunafire nods saying,** "It was. But luckily the both of them reconciled over past angers as Opal was then taken to the Air Temple. Suddenly, Zaheer and his three cohorts appeared in Zaofu attempting to kidnap Korra, but they failed as she became safe. It turned out there was a spy. Some time later, Korra and her friends escaped the city to find Aiwei, the spy and traitor. But they also found Zaheer as Korra meditated to find him.**

**Korra found out the reason why the Red Lotus tried to take her was because it had been Unalaq's idea as they all wanted to reverse Wan's 'foolish' decision to close the portals. Connecting the dots, Korra realized Unalaq and Zaheer had planned all along to use her to open the portals while teaching her the Red Lotus' ways, a plan she interpreted as an attempt to brainwash her to further their own goals. Though Zaheer told her that is not really true as the Red Lotus is more interested in radically changing the world feeling that it is imbalanced the way it is.** **Korra got out as Asami, who had escaped with Korra and Naga, all three were captured by the Earth Queen's forces along with Mako and Bolin as well, who were captured by the Red Lotus.**

**Luckily, Korra, Naga and Asami escaped. And they were found by Tonraq, Lin and Lord Zuko as Korra was reunited with her father and reintroduced to the Lord. A radio came to life as everyone found out that the queen had been overthrown and Ba Sing Se was in chaos, the Avatar realized it was the Red Lotus' doing, informing her unsure father that it was the group who was after her, while ominously warning their actions against the monarch were only the beginning. After Naga and Pabu found that Bolin and Mako had made their way to the Misty Palms Oasis, Korra and Asami emerged from the tavern. Korra hugged Mako tightly and told him and Bolin she was glad to see them. She was soon introduced by Mako to his and Bolin's grandmother, Yin, who remarked that the Avatar was rather muscular for a woman. Off-guard, she sheepishly said Yin had the same."**

Everyone laughs at that as Lunafire continues, **"Korra was soon warned about Zaheer's message he had them deliver to her: she turn herself over or he would wipe out the new Air Nation. She realized they needed to warn Tenzin about the risk he and the airbenders faced, but there was no suitable radio nearby. Korra resolved they needed to return to Zaofu to access a suitable signal; thus, the group went on their way.** **Once there, Korra asked Suyin if they had any luck reaching the Northern Air Temple, only to be told she did not; despite a usable signal, no one was answering. They ventured to the radio room, where the operator continued to struggle in getting an answer. The frustrated Avatar knew she had to do something with time of the essence. She decided she would meditate into the Spirit World and over to Xai Bau's Grove, knowing Zaheer spent time there. She assured Lin she would be fine and left to meditate as Asami watched over her body.**

**Reaching the grove, Korra demanded Zaheer show himself. Upon seeing a shadowed presence, she initially believed it was Zaheer, but it turned out to be Iroh instead, much to her surprise. She explained to him that the "maniac" was threatening the Air Nation and she had no clue what to do, lamenting the loss of her connection to her past lives. Iroh told her of Aang and Zuko's close friendship, which prompted Korra to talk to Zuko about her situation. She thanked Iroh and realized he was correct about the Spirit World: One could find something they were not looking for and she expressed her gladness to find him. Upon return, she told Asami of her experience and went to talk to Zuko.**

**Korra was surprised to find Zuko with his dragon, preparing to leave, but understood it was for the need of protecting his daughter, the Fire Lord. She asked him for advice as to what Aang would do if faced with the situation before her. Zuko told her he would be proud of her and would sacrifice anything to protect the rebuilt Air Nation, though he did not know for sure if that included his own life. The Avatar was simply told that Aang cared for people of all nations and in times of turmoil, the world needed its Avatar. Korra thanked him and told him about speaking with his uncle in the Spirit World. At that moment, Mako came out to inform them they had gotten through to the Northern Air Temple. Zuko was shocked, but he was glad his uncle was alright.**

**In the radio room, seeing Bolin starting banter with Meelo over baby sky bison, Korra shoved her friend out of the way and demanded Meelo retrieve Tenzin. Once Tenzin responded, Korra warned him about Zaheer approaching the Northern Air Temple and to evacuate, only to be told it was too late as, at that moment, Zaheer and the Red Lotus arrived. Seeing no workable plan that would not result in the death of the airbenders, Korra decided to give herself up to Zaheer. So Korra gave herself up to Zaheer as she was chained with platinum chains as Mako called out on the radio that they had been double-crossed. Korra jumped up and used her airbending to blast Zaheer and P'Li away for a moment. **

**Limited to just the bottom of her feet for bending, she attempted to duel the former, but her attacks were dodged and she was knocked over by a blast of air. Zaheer began leading her to the airship again, but Tonraq, using water tendrils to ascend the peak, jumped up and threw him back. Korra briefly fell from the cliff when her enemy shoved her aside, but was saved when her father used his tendrils to freeze her wrists and pull her up. She promptly firebent at Zaheer and teamed up with Tonraq, resuming the duel."** Everyone leans in wanting to know more as Lunafire continues, **"Korra tried kicking rocks at Zaheer, but her attacks were blocked or dodged. She cried out in horror for Tonraq when he was thrown off the cliff by Zaheer's airbending. However, when her foe was left stunned by P'Li's death, she attacked with firebending, but she again could not land a blow and was knocked out by a blade of air. **

**Her unconscious form was taken by the airbender, who was able to unlock the rare ability of flight, to an underground prison hold. She was suspended in chains and, upon being approached by Zaheer, Ghazan, and Ming-Hua, firebent at them, believing Zaheer had killed Tonraq. At that moment, a Red Lotus member brought a bowl of poison in to the hold. Korra threatened to wipe out the Red Lotus, but was unable to free herself from the chains that snared her. She was told the poison would force her body into the Avatar State; the Avatar realized in horror that, once the substance killed her, the Avatar Cycle would end." **Everyone gasps in horror as Lunafire continues, **"The poison was painfully metalbent on and into her body, starting the process of triggering the Avatar State. **

* * *

**As she tried to fight if off, she had a vision of Zaheer, Ghazan, and Ming-Hua warping into Amon, Unalaq, and Vaatu respectively, each telling her her time was over and she should just give up. Upon the full activation of the state, the Avatar used her buoyed strength to rip out the earth that her chains were tied to and throw Ming-Hua aside and airbend the lava Ghazan had made at her. She separated from the bonds and began fighting Zaheer once more, using jets of fire to launch herself at him as he tried to fly away. She and Zaheer fought visciously as Zaheer surrounded her in air and began attempting to suffocate her by removing her breath and covering her head in a ball of air. At that moment, however, the freed airbenders used a tornado to release Korra and ensnare Zaheer in his attempt to escape. **

**She used her chains to pull him down with her, leaving him to be captured. Despite her victory, Korra was left on the verge of death due to the poison within her. She was cradled by Tonraq as, after Jinora recognized the poison to be a metallic solution, Suyin tried to bend it out of her. After she had done so, Korra awoke, realizing her father was alive and was pulled closer to him. The battle, however, had left her confined to a wheelchair and in a physically and emotionally weakened state overall."** Everyone looks on shocked as Lunafire continues the end of Korra's story, "**Two weeks later on Air Temple Island, Korra was given assistance by Asami in preparing to appear at Jinora's airbending master ceremony. Upset over being in such debilitation, Asami assured her no one expected her to bounce back so soon, telling her to enjoy the day for Jinora and adding that she was there for her.**

**Korra decided to go and was wheeled out to meet with her family and allies. She was hugged by Senna and complimented on her appearance both by Tonraq and Tenzin before Raiko officially welcomed her back, thanking her for defeating the Red Lotus. However, she only responded with a noncommital dip of her head. She did smile, however, when Ikki and Meelo approached her, the latter jumping on her lap.** **Korra watched as the ceremony took place; she was praised by Tenzin for reviving the Air Nation and her willingness to risk her life for it. She was also vowed to that the Air Nation would follow in her footsteps and help provide balance to the world, slightly bowing her head with a smile upon her airbending master bowing to her. The Avatar's eyes watered as the ceremony reached its conclusion and she shed a single tear as Jinora received her airbending tattoos and her head was shaved and became bald.**

**And through many more adventures, she became another greatest Avatar and died at the age of 80 with her husband, Mako. And as soon as she died, Shirayuki and I were born."**

* * *

Everyone again looked shocked and as Madison tells Shirayuki, "Yuki, you have really crazy past lives." Shirayuki nods and she says with a small smile, _'Yeah, but at least they weren't boring.' _Everyone laughs at this as Master Splinter then tells Lunafire and Shirayuki, "Your past lives are truly very exciting my daughter, yet they went through horrible times. Lunafire, I believe now is the time to tell us about you and Shirayuki." Lunafire nods as Shirayuki snuggles closer to the Dragon Wolf as she looks at her with big sad eyes, but Shirayuki knows they have to tell them. Lunafire sighs as she then talks. **"It all started nearly fifteen years ago. Our tale begins with a newly married couple named Koda and Celeste Mitsuki. Koda was an earthbender and Celeste was a waterbender. They met one day a few years before they were married and they fell in love. Usually, earthbenders marry other earthbenders, the same with waterbenders with other waterbenders and so on. But anyone could marry anyone.**

**Celeste had completely white hair and dark skin with blue eyes while Koda had brown hair and pale skin with green eyes." **Raphael grins at that realizing Shirayuki got her looks from her mother and the skin color from her father. Lunafire continues saying,** "Celeste was a kind and gentle woman, but very hotheaded sometimes. Koda was hotheaded too, but was very calm. They became so in love that Celeste revealed a secret of herself to him. Like Princess Yue before, Celeste had been near death when she was born. Her parents were so distraught they prayed to the moon spirit to save their daughter. **

**They placed her in some water as suddenly her hair turned pure white and her eyes became pure aquamarine blue. She opened her eyes and cried showing she was alive. Thus, because of what happened to Celeste, she became a moon spirit, thus gaining the powers of the moon. Making Shirayuki be born as not only the Avatar of Earth but also an Avatar born of the moon's spirit. Koda was not afraid or scared. He found her to be very beautiful and the greatest thing that happened to him. After that, they decided to wed and have a child…who would one day be the Avatar.**

**As for me, the Avatar always has some kind of animal companion. Before Shirayuki and I were born, all of the past lives of the Avatar, including Korra before her death had a meeting. As I said earlier, Korra lost her connection to the past Avatars and thus the cycle was restarted with her. But she was able to talk to them somehow through meditation. All of the past Avatars including Wan, Roku, Aang and Korra decided that for the next Avatar, they would have a one-of-a-kind animal companion for the next Avatar: **

**A companion that can be dangerous if provoked, but also docile and a most loyal companion. So, I was born…on the exact same day as Korra had died a few years before and right as Shirayuki was born. And as I was born, I was bestowed with information of all things related to the Avatar, including the histories of them all from the first to the last. That's how I know about all of the Avatars, of their adventures, what they were like, and everything."** Everyone was shocked: About Celeste's near death, what she was, and the meeting with the past Avatars, along with Lunafire knowing everything.

* * *

Charlotte whistles saying, "Whoa, that's crazy." Donatello then says, "This is all unbelievable. But then how did you meet Yuki?" Lunafire continues saying, **"It was four years since we were born. I was in a forest with my mother Dragon Wolf and I was having fun. But on that day, my mother died protecting me from earthbenders from another village. I escaped into the earthbending village where Koda, Celeste and Shirayuki lived. The thing is, they named her Shirayuki because it was snowing when she was born and because she was as white and beautiful as the snow itself. But back to me, I escaped and ran into the village the family lived in. I ran into Shirayuki who had four friends back then. She saw me and back then she was able to talk. She noticed I was injured, told her friends she had had to head home and took me to her parents. They noticed I was a Dragon Wolf, but they figured out I was alone. They fixed me up and saved me. I befriended Shirayuki and next thing I know, we became the best of friends, sisters even. **

**I made a vow back then. I would do whatever it would take to protect Shirayuki from evil, because I found out she was the Avatar, the person I was sworn to protect." **April then tells Lunafire, "You truly care about Shirayuki, don't you?" Lunafire nods saying, **"Of course I do. Not only am I like an older sister, but you can say I'm like a mother-figure."** Leonardo then asks, "What happened after that? Tenshi was five when Master Splinter found you two." Lunafire then growls out with teeth baring as Shirayuki is shaken up looking at her feet as Lunafire says growling, **"A year later, on that autumn day, our village was attacked by bloodbenders. Screams of fear and pain erupt from our village with fire all over. People were running away trying to get away from the attackers while several people who could earthbend along with the spirits that lived in the village fought them off but to no avail. **

**The earthbenders that stayed tried using their earthbending to get rid of the attackers while the other villagers ran away while the spirit creatures attacked the attackers head on, but the attackers who wore strange masks knocked them out by throwing them into walls before they could attack with bloodbending. Children were running away screaming in fear as well trying to get to their parents, but just before they were attacked and killed, the spirits saved them by throwing themselves at the attackers and distracted them long enough for the children to get away. **

**The attackers were setting fire to and destroying everything in sight, and the benders and spirits were still trying to fight them off. Koda and Celeste were watching the war zone from our home as they were packing everything we needed. In another room of the house, Shirayuki was cowering in fear and was shaking as she tries to block out the screams as I tried to help her calm down."** Shirayuki looks down and can faintly hear the screams as she tries to block them with her hands over her ears as Raphael holds onto her.

Lunafire continues saying, **"Koda and Celeste appeared as Celeste comfort Shirayuki and told her to not worry, we were going to get away and would be going someplace where those masked bloodbenders wouldn't find us. Then Koda told Shirayuki that her mother was right, and told her that they needed her to be brave. I remember Shirayuki saying yes to him and that she would be brave. We then sneaked out through the back and made it up to hill where we saw the destruction of our once happy village as Koda told us that there was no going back now, and that where we go now, it would be far away from them. **

**I remember Celeste panicking as she asked him about Shirayuki's destiny and telling him that they knew what she is and that the ones who destroyed our home knew as well and why they wanted her. Koda then told her that he knows, but their daughter's safety was more important than her destiny at the moment. If her powers can do what they thought they could do, then we would come back when she was good and ready to learn firebending and airbending. But for now, we had to leave. They wouldn't be able to get us where we were going."**

Everyone looked shocked especially Raphael and Master Splinter as they both looked sympathetically toward Shirayuki. Michelangelo can't help but feel upset with what happened. Lunafire then continues with a few tears coming down her eyes, **"Two days after we escaped, we were making our way to our destination. I was still a puppy back then, but I had the mindset of a twenty year old. We had just made our way into a forest where creature hybrids and spirits were roaming around: Camelephants, Fire Ferrets, Ostrich Horses, and many more. Shirayuki looked around in wonder and awe of the creatures as she was on her Koda's shoulders. She asked Koda where we were going. He laughed asking her if she really wanted to know, and told her that we were heading to a special place that only the three of us know about. And I corrected him with an angry growl as he apologized to me and corrected himself by saying that all four of us knew about it. I nodded with a smile as Shirayuki asked Koda about why the place we were going to was so special.**

**Koda then asked her if she remembered the story of the Avatar that they told her about. Shirayuki answered that she did, and said that the Avatar is the hero of our world. I remember Celeste laughing as she told her daughter that she was right, and told her that a long time ago, back when Avatar Aang was here, he and his friends found something special after the Hundred Year War. They found…a portal. Shirayuki asked what a portal was as Celeste told her that a portal was a gateway to another world. When they found it, they wound up in another world where there were no benders at all. Shirayuki gasped in wonder as Koda then told her that it was true. Avatar Aang and his friends returned shortly after. They said they were gone for months when it was only ten minutes! So Avatar Aang made a decision. The knowledge of the portal was going to be passed down the next Avatar and their family. Avatar Korra got the information after Aang, and now we know it since you are the new Avatar.**

**Then Celeste told Shirayuki that we were going to use it, and that those people back in the village were after her. But if we found the portal, we could use it to enter the other world and stay there in peace. But the only way to use it was Shirayuki herself. She didn't know how so Celeste told her that when we got there, she would know and told her not to worry. Shirayuki nodded in agreement as I then growled gaining their attention as I opened the bushes seeing a clear clearing covered in trees and a large portal like door that holds the element bending symbols that are on Shirayuki's amulet as Koda announced that we were now at the portal entrance and that we were almost there."** Everyone grinned glad there was no violence and laughed that Shirayuki was curious what a portal was. But then Lunafire and Shirayuki's eyes got duller and more upset as Lunafire then says, **"But that is where everything took a turn for the absolute worst. Shirayuki looks at the door in awe as she asks her parents if it was the portal that would take us somewhere safe.**

**Celeste told her that she was right and that we were almost out of here. Koda then told Shirayuki that all we had to do now was for her to open the portal. And told her to just trust and believe in herself and reach deep within. Shirayuki nodded as her father set her down as she walks to the portal, took a deep breath and let it go as she stands and holds her hands out. She went into her Avatar State for the first time, as she moves her hands and arms as she suddenly makes elements appear. She bended the air around her, then the earth from nearby, then the water in the air, and fire she creates. She blasted the four elements into the slots for earth, fire, air and water. All four slots glew brightly in their respective colors as the only way to open the door was to use the four elements along with having the Avatar State. Shirayuki's eyes glowed brighter as the energy from within her blasts out of her and onto the door as the door finally opens up revealing a swirling blue portal. **

**Shirayuki's eyes went back to normal and as she fell to her knees severely drained as her parents grabbed a hold of her as I became worried as Celeste asked her Shirayuki if she was alright. She nodded panting telling her that she thought so. Celeste hugged her tight as Koda did as well telling her she did a good job and that she did excellent. Now all we had to do is walk in and we would be homefree and safe. But suddenly, his body was bloodbended as Celeste and Shirayuki watch on scared for their live as I growled and just before the his body stopped moving, he told us that loved us all, and to remember that. And just like that, the his body stopped moving and fells to the ground away from us as both Celeste and Shirayuki's yelled out in fear with tears streaming down their faces and yelled out to him.**

**A man with a white mask that covered his whole head appeared as he mocked Celeste and Shirayuki, telling them that the strongest earthbender in the Earth Kingdoms was finally dead. And all because of him. He then told Celeste that she should've just handed her daughter over to them when she had the chance and that her husband wouldn't have died nor would the village would have been taken down. Celeste growled angrily telling him that she'd never hand Shirayuki over to them. Even if her husband was gone, as long as she was still there, she wouldn't let him touch her. Celeste then used her waterbending and freezes the masked man. Shirayuki was scared as Celeste hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go, the ice holding the man was starting to break free as Celeste then told her daughter in a whisper as she gave all her powers of the moon and the spirit of the moon into her. To always remember this. That she and her father would always love her, even if they were so far apart. And to know this, as long as she was with me, and no matter what kind of family would find us, she would not be alone.**

**She also told her that she hopes and prays that whatever family found her, they'll give her the same love and care as they did. And she hopes that when she finds someone who loves her for who she is, she'll be loved through him and that she and her father gave her their blessing. So on that day, Celeste give all her powers of the moon and the moon's spirit to Shirayuki. And told her to use these powers as well as her Avatar powers wisely and only for good. She also told her that the moon in the world we were going to will always watch over her and the moon's spirit will always guide and protect her. Shirayuki was confused and scared as her mother's powers and moon spirit overtook her as suddenly, the ice broke free as the masked man is free as Celeste hugged her daughter tight as she whispers to me, telling me to take Shirayuki and leave through the portal, and to make sure she stays safe, loved and and cared for. And make sure she knows who and what she is. **

**I promise Celeste that I would take care of her as if she was one of my own pack as I grew older. Just before the masked man could bloodbend Celeste, her eyes snapped open as she tossed Shirayuki into the portal from behind her aand I followed Shirayuki into the portal. The last thing we saw of our world was the masked man bloodbending Celeste making her die, not noticing the target he seeked was disappearing through the portal. And as the portal closed, Shirayuki saw her mother's death as she cried harder with her tears falling as she yelled out calling to her mother, which was the last word she ever spoke before we met our new family, and long before our battle with the Shredder. The portal fully closed as the masked man disappears from sight. The next thing we know, we fell into New York as Shirayuki hit her head hard thus causing her amnesia and her ability to no longer talk due to the trauma that she could not remember, until the dreams came a few days ago, that is. And that, everyone, is our story. You all know what happened after that."**

* * *

And with that, everyone remained silent with different expressions of sorrow, pain, horror and tragedy: Master Splinter was shocked and upset as he decided to bow in respect for the parents' deaths, Leonardo felt horrified of it all, Donatello and Michelangelo were so shocked they tried to not let their tears fall. April was crying leaning onto Casey as he looked on in shock and angry, wanting to beat the crud out of them. Madison had tears flowing down her face, knowing what that pain feels like as Charlotte cries as she tries to wipe them off as Sam doesn't bother wiping them off and neither does Angel. But Raphael? His was the worst. His eyes were so wide with shock and anger, tears started falling and he doesn't both holding them back. He looks to Shirayuki seeing her crying as well as he hugs her in his arms feeling horrible enough.

He now feels extremely guilty of all the bad things he told Shirayuki all those years ago back when he didn't like her: Such as, about how her parents abandoned her because she couldn't talk and because they thought she was sick because she was so pale. But after hearing the whole truth about her parents and her life, he can't help but feel so guilty because her parents died saving her, showing that they did in fact love her more than their own lives. Raphael looks at the girl in his arms as he says in his mind, 'After what I said to her all those years ago, the truth coming into light, I should have never said any of that! I'm a monster. I don't know if I deserve Yuki anymore.' Shirayuki looks up at him with her big blue eyes filled with tears as they stream down her face, and Raphael can't help but look into those eyes and seeing the pain and sadness in them as he then thinks in determination, 'But I'm gonna try, even if it kills me.'

Lunafire sighs deeply telling everyone, **"Again, I am sorry that you all now know the truth. I know all of this has come to a shock. But these kinds of things happen for a reason. If that man had caught Shirayuki, we wouldn't be here. We all would never have met and Shirayuki would have never gotten a new family. I am sorry. I hope you all can take this experience as growing up and help Shirayuki and I through this."** Everyone nods as Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Master Splinter, Sam, Madison, Charlotte and Angel hug Shirayuki as she starts crying, happy that she has her family and friends to help her get over her pain and sadness. And with that, hopefully this family will be happy in the future.

A couple hours later, everyone went to bed and/or went home to bed as they all slept in their beds. They were all still mad and shocked of what happened to Shirayuki and Lunafire, but they'll get over it…hopefully. Shirayuki is fast asleep and so is Lunafire as Raphael looks at Shirayuki from the doorway and walks in holding her left cheek with his right hand and swears quietly to himself, "Guess I was wrong about all of the bad things I said to you about your parents abandoning you. I am so, SO sorry about that, Snow Princess. But know this, no matter what happens, I'll always protect you till my very last breath. If we ever end up in your world, I'll tear that masked scumbag to pieces for killing your parents, and everyone else who was involved with destroying your home, so you'll never feel pain again! And I'll help you with your fire phobia. IF you can firebend, you just have to have someone that can help ya, and I will be that person. You always helped me calm down from my temper, now I gonna help you. Somehow, I promise."

Raphael smiles and kisses her on the cheek as Shirayuki smiles in her sleep as Raphael walks away. Shirayuki wakes up and blushes and squeals in happiness once he was out of sight as she then smiles saying, _'You always do, Raphie. You always do. And I'll gladly let you help me, and... I forgive you. I always had.'_ And with that, Shirayuki sleeps, thankful she still has her family and friends who love her and Raphael will be there for her. Lunafire smiles and goes back to sleep, hoping everything will be okay.

* * *

That's it for the chapters! Man, this was hard as heck to do! And now for the questions! How has everything been going for our heroes with Shredder gone? How has everyone been since finding out the truth of Shirayuki and Lunafire? Why is Michelangelo thinking about him, his brothers, sister, Dragon Wolf and friends being superheros? Who is Silver Sentry? What is Michelangelo drawing in his sketchbook? When he leaves home, who does he turn to for help on becoming a superhero, April or Sam? What superhero name and costume will he have? Will Sam help him by making a hero persona of her own by using her nickname, 'Nightshade'? Will we get a peek into Sam's family and home life?! Who is Dr. Malignus and what evil is he planning? Will Silver Sentry allow both Sam and Michelangelo's help? Will Michelangelo remain a superhero after he realizes how hard it is? And is Madison thinking on doing superhero costumes for her, Charlotte, Sam and Angel and what surprise does she have for Shirayuki? To find out, tune in for next week's epiters TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 22 and 23: The Unconvincing Turtle Titan Parts 1 and 2!


	22. Chapter 22 TUTT, TPN and TAE Part 1

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 1 and Part 2 of The Unconvincing Turtle Titan. Please review both parts of the episode if you wish! Also, if you've ever seen this episode, things are changed in the two chapters. Instead of April helping Mikey with his superheroing, it will be Sam that helps him. The reason? Bonding. Sam and Mikey make a great couple, so these two chapters are special bonding chapters for our gothic psychotic hunter like tomboy and lovable and annoying, yet adorable youngest turtle. So be prepared for some fluff and bonding between the two. Have fun reading!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 22: The Unconvincing Turtle Titan, The Psychotic Nightshade and the Avatar Elementress Part 1

Voice-Over Intro:

Michelangelo: Nope, you haven't tuned into the wrong show, that's me, Mikey, under the cape and cowl and that's Sam, dressed like a totally babelicious hunter in black! The flying dude up in the sky, his name's Silver Sentry. We're in the middle of our first superhero-type team up, he just doesn't know it yet. You'd think an earthbound turtle and a goth animalistic tomboy like me and Sam would have a rough time keeping up with a guy who can soar through the sky like an eagle, and you know what? You'd be right.

_In the dark of night, under a beautiful full moon lays New York City with most of its residents safe in their beds. Two young superheroes run and leap from building to building. The two heroes are Turtle Titan aka Michelangelo as he's wearing a red cape and cowl that has his orange ninja mask underneath, a grappling hook attached to his belt, with brown leather gloves and leather boots, and a turtle shell-like shield on his right arm along with a circular symbol holding the cape that says 'T T' short for Turtle Titan. The other superhero is Nightshade, aka Sam Kane as she's wearing a black short hooded fur vest, and a black laced-up-in-the-back tank-top with fur in the front and black spandex shorts, with a thin brown leather side belt that has a dagger holster for her dagger, along with two crossbows attached to her belt along with a quiver of arrows and knee-high fur boots and black leather fingerless gloves._

_Both heroes see Silver Sentry as he floats by the moon, a black African-American superhero with black/blue hair and has a white and blue super hero costume that's like Superman's along with a white super hero mask. He then takes off as Michelangelo and Sam watch him fly off. Michelangelo then uses his grappling hook on a billboard and launches off with Sam following close behind leaping like a frog and grasshopper. When the turtle hero lands on the building both him and Sam hop from roof to roof until they stop seeing the river and bridge knowing they can't make it as Silver Sentry flies off towards the pier. And as the two heroes watch, an unknown hero from behind watches them in her black ninja outfit and a new glider._

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

It's now December 9, just four days after everyone found out about the pasts of Shirayuki and Lunafire along with knowing how they appeared in New York. They all got over the shock and pain. Raphael stayed by Shirayuki's side more and more making sure she was okay. Lunafire was also greatly relieved their pasts were now known and she answered any question about her world to everyone that asked. Shirayuki and her BFFs' bonds became stronger and better now that they knew the truth of everything. Master Splinter and his four sons appreciated Shirayuki more, thankful they have her in their lives. Master Splinter even revealed that he knew what Shirayuki was from an old Japanese myth, a myth that involved an Avatar that appeared in Feudal Japan. He of course thought it was a myth, until Shirayuki started learning earth and air, and then just started fire. But he is proud of his daughter and will continue to help her in her training.

He even tried to figure out the perfect martial arts that would be good for her firebending and he did: Northern Shaolin kung fu. Shirayuki tried to bring out her firebending, but when she tried, she was either still afraid of fire to bring it out or the fire just wouldn't come out. Master Splinter understood this and decided to wait until she was ready for firebending. Shirayuki did try to bring it out, but it felt like something was holding her back. But other than that, things have been going good for the family. On this night, the turtles, their sister and their friends are heading up to the surface for a training exercise. Lunafire is staying behind taking a nap.

In an alley, the turtles come out one by one as Shirayuki latches herself onto Raphael's shell. Then the other girls appear one by one as they stick close to a wall as Leonardo tells everyone, "Now remember, the purpose of this training exercise is to master the way of invisibility." Everyone nods as Sam says, with a smirk, "My favorite part!" They all run in the street while avoiding detection and light. Angel, Sam, Charlotte and Madison have black gym clothes on them, mostly because Madison is working on hero outfits for her and her friends, Charlotte and Angel. She has hers down, now she just has to figure out Angel's and Charlotte's. Sam has her own fighting outfit at home so that's out. As they ran, Michelangelo asks everyone, "Hey, haven't you guys noticed how much safer the streets are since we put the smackdown on the Shredder dude? Looks like we accomplished something for the greater good!" Sam nods putting an arm around Michelangelo's shoulders, "Yeah! We saved the city from his tyranny! We should be rewarded!"

Michelangelo and Sam grin and so does Shirayuki, as she's glad to see the two hang out with each other. But…Madison, Charlotte, Angel, and Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello laugh at that as Leonardo jokingly tells Michelangelo, " 'Greater good'? Puh-lease!" Madison then says trying to calm down her laughing, "Yeah, sorry Mikey. We only stopped him because he was going to only kill us!" Then Donatello tells Michelangelo calming down, "What are you two, running for office?!" Then Charlotte says jokingly, "They could become president!" Angel laughs a little saying, "Yeah, Sam. I don't think we really need any rewards."

Then Raphael tells Michelangelo and Sam, "Yeah, get over yourselves already." Shirayuki shakes her head clearly disappointed as she hits her three brothers upside the head as they complain and Shirayuki tells them, _'Don't tease them! I actually think Mikey's right! I took the Shredder down myself. He's gone and dead! No way he can come back. And Sam is right, the city is safe and we should be rewarded, but we can't since we're ninjas.'_

Shirayuki then glares at Raphael disapprovingly with her eyes narrowed as Raphael can't help but look down in shame since he made his sister/crush angry. Sam smirks at that as she tells Raphael, "Well, well, well. Looks like I don't have to threaten you this time, Yuki did it for me." Michelangelo grins telling his sister then everyone else, "Thanks, Snow White. See? Yuki agrees with me! I think we could be doing a whole lot more to help people!" Sam nods saying, "Yeah, same here!" As she said this, police sirens appear as everyone then runs to an alleyway and hides.

As soon as the police car passed, they decided to follow it. They do so and their search ends at a burning building as their on a building across from it with police cars and fire trucks are there desperately trying to put out the fire. Shirayuki flinches at the sight and goes to hide behind Raphael as he holds her close knowing she doesn't like it. They all watch on in shock as they then see a ten year old girl trapped in the burning building as she cries out for her parents that are down below outside.

Shirayuki watches this sympathetically as she wishes she could help the child as Michelangelo tells everyone, "Hey, look! We gotta help that kid!" Leonardo holds him back telling him, "Hang on! The Fire Department's got that covered!" Sam on the other hand is trying to sneak away so that she could do it herself, but Madison stops her telling her and Michelangelo, "Besides, we'll get spotted. And I don't think we're ready to be on TV yet!" Donatello then yells out with a smile, "Yeah, so don't worry!" Charlotte follows his sight and smiles saying, "Yeah, it's covered!" Angel, Madison and Shirayuki look up and smile as Raphael points up saying, "Like him!" The rest look up seeing a superhero called Silver Sentry as he's a black African-American superhero with black/blue hair and has a white and blue super hero costume that's like Superman's along with a white super hero mask. Silver Sentry flies towards the burning building as Sam and Michelangelo whisper awed, "It's really him! The Silver Sentry!"

Silver Sentry then goes up to the window, grabs the girl and flies away just as the room she was in explodes. He lands on the ground gracefully and let's the girl go as she runs to her parents with a smile as the three of them hug. But the happiness doesn't last long as the building starts to explode! Silver Sentry then tells the firefighters to stand back as he takes to the skies and uses his super cold breath on the building as the flames disappear, as Silver Sentry saved the day…well, make that night. Everyone cheers as Silver Sentry flies away as our teenage heroes watch. As everyone goes to get off the building, Michelangelo tells everyone, "See? Now that's what we're talking about! There's a guy who doesn't have to worry about sticking to the shadows! And look what's he's able to do!" Sam nods with a grin telling him, "Yeah! He doesn't have to worry about people hating or fearing him! He can just be his superhero self!"

Shirayuki nods at this completely agreeing as Michelangelo has a thinking face on and grins as he has an idea as he says, "Hey! That's it!" He then tells everyone, "We should become superheroes!" Everyone except Sam looks at him shocked as Sam grins as Donatello asks Michelangelo, "Ex-squeeze me?!" Sam nods and shakes her head ecstatically saying, "Yeah, yeah! I agree! We could go out on nightly patrols…" Then Michelangelo says grinning, "Thwart crimes…" Then they both say together grinning and excited, "Help the helpless and rescue the weak!"

Shirayuki nods saying, _'Yeah, their right! We should. After all, I am the Avatar. And that person is a superhero. I want to try!'_ Raphael looks at her shocked as Donatello tells Michelangelo and Sam, "I think you've got your mask on too tight, Mikey! The oxygen's not making it to your brain! As for you, Sam, I think the animal adrenaline is getting to you." Sam growls and speeds to him and yanks him by the ends of his mask snarling at him telling him with a psychotic grin, "Saying something like that in front of me makes me think all that coffee you drink for your late night techno geek stuff is starting to get to your brain! So if you do say something like that again turtle geek, I'll make sure YOU have no oxygen! That sound's like fun doesn't it?"

Donatello gulps in fear and nods fast and then shakes his head fast at her question as she lets him go as Michelangelo grins as he tells everyone, "But don't you get it though?" Everyone heads to the side of the building to get back to the sewers as Sam says, "We'd have secret identities to protect ourselves, superhero outfits so we'd be able to kick-butt and save the world in style. We could work out in the open!" Madison thinks on that as her eyes go wide as she might consider this superhero thing, maybe. She smiles as she makes it down to the street waiting for Leonardo, as the blue masked turtle tells his youngest brother, "Reading way too many comic books, you two."

Leonardo disappears as Michelangelo looks down disappointed as Sam tells him with a small smile placing a hand on his hand, "It's okay, Mikey. We'll be heroes someday. After all, as really cool as being ninjas are, we can't be ninjas all our lives can we?" Michelangelo smiles and nods telling her, "Thanks Sammy." Sam didn't mind him calling her that anymore, so she grins and winks at him telling him, "Hey, anything for a friend!" They both leave into the shadows, not knowing that they will be bonding soon…

* * *

The next day on December 10, a training session is going on with all four turtles, Shirayuki, Madison, Charlotte and Angel. Sam couldn't come after work, as her family called for her to come home as soon as possible from work. Michelangelo was so hoping for her to come. Turned out, Sam's dad came home from a hunting trip, so she wanted to spend time with him before her dad and mom went out for dinner and a movie. Sam felt bad, but she promised she'd see them all tomorrow.

In the sewer home, everyone is on a big square mat-like thing where one turtle is at each corner and Shirayuki, Angel, Charlotte and Madison are one at each side. Lunafire is watching by the pool on her doggy raft. Master Splinter then tells his students, "The two greatest weapons at the ninja's disposal are placement and surprise. Tonight, we perfect the move that utilizes both!" He then calls out to Leonardo, "Leonardo! Invisible Flying Dragon!" Leonardo stands up and bows as he turns to face his father and leaps over him with kicks and makes it to the other side.

Raphael, Donatello, Shirayuki, Madison, Charlotte and Angel did the same thing by flipping over him as they made their marks. When Michelangelo's turn came, he was drawing in a sketchbook he had so he didn't hear Master Splinter walk towards him and call out to him, then hits him with his staff as Michelangelo complains realizing he's being called as he closes his sketchbook and stands up as his father asks him, "What are you doing?" Michelangelo hides it behind him and tells him, "Uh, nothing." Raphael grabs it saying, "Oh, yeah? Let me see!"

Michelangelo yells at him angrily to give it back as Raphael and his two oldest brothers decide to play keep away with their youngest brother. Shirayuki facepalms and shakes her head disappointed as Madison sighs annoyed, "Why must they always do this?" Angel chuckles saying, "You know if Sam was here, she would have murdered them all, hide their bodies where no one would find them, and get rid of any and all evidence." Charlotte nods saying, "Yeah, they'd be begging for their lives right now if she were here." Shirayuki nods saying, _'I hear ya! Heck, I wouldn't go that far by killing them. But I almost want to right now.'_

Madison chuckles saying, "Yeah, but not Raph, right?" Shirayuki blushes as the other girls laugh. But she still wants to know what her youngest brother drew. Raphael throws the sketchbook to Donatello, but just as Michelangelo was about to catch it, Leonardo caught it and opens it grinning like an idiot seeing what was inside as he tells everyone, "Hey, check this out!" Donatello, Raphael, Shirayuki, Madison, Angel and Charlotte gather around him to see what was in the sketchbook and Lunafire comes up as the three turtle brothers grin jokingly at this, as the girls look at the drawings shocked. Madison, Angel and Charlotte were shocked that Michelangelo was this creatively skilled as an artist! What they see in the sketchbook, they see Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo as super heroes on one page. All four turtles have superhero costumes on along with their weapons and turtles as their hero insignia along with them wearing capes.

And then on the other page, they see Shirayuki, Sam, Madison, Charlotte and Angel in superhero costumes. Madison sees the costumes for Angel and Charlotte and can't help but get inspiration! Charlotte's costume is a dark violet hooded cloak w/ silver designs and spiral designs all around the edges. The hood on her cloak is enchanted so when ever her hood is up you can only see glowing violet eyes, her lower face and her neck, her cloak is fastened on her by a indigo blue gem filled with digital code. Underneath her cloak she wears a purple tube top, black skirt that goes up to her knees with a chain, black spandex shorts underneath. Also with sapphire indigo and black leggings, black ballet flats w/ ankle straps, and black fingerless gloves. And she holds her staff where at the top is a circular gem filled with digital code. And she has a computer built into her left glove, her ninja mask is indigo. And she also has a small pouch tied around her waist filled with nanobots.

Angel's costume is black sleeveless turtle neck tank top, black sleeveless hoodie, black spandex pants, black lace-up combat boots that nearly reach the knees with black fingerless gloves that reach nearly to her shoulders, a light purple ninja mask, and her hair in her usual pigtails, and elbow pads that say 'Destroyer'. And Lunafire has armor on her and she also has a saddle on her back. Maddison grins as she decides she has got to remember the outfits for her and the girls! But the three older turtles began to joke with their youngest brother as Raphael jokingly says, "What is that?! The Ninjustice League?!" Then Donatello jokingly says, "More like the Shelltastic Four and the New York City Sirens!"

Then Leonardo jokingly says, "The Legion of Sewer Heroes!" All three boys then start laughing as the girls look at them disappointed as Shirayuki hits them all in the back of the heads again really hard while having a death-glare scowl as Lunafire growls at them angrily. Madison then says with a glare too, "I can't believe you all! How dare you criticize his talent! I actually think those outfits are cool! You know, if I can make the outfits for the girls and I real, this would be a lot more fun."

Michelangelo nods as he grabs his sketchbook and tells his brothers, "See? Maddie likes it!" Shirayuki nods saying, _'I agree as well. In a way, we're all superheroes in the shadows.' _Angel and Charlotte nods as Charlotte glares at Donatello as he shrinks away from her in guilt. Lunafire then says, **"Exactly, the outfits are actually very well done. If he wants to do the superhero thing, let him do it."** Michelangelo grins and nods saying, "See?! The girls agree! Superheroes never have to hold back because their scared someone's gonna see them!

And wouldn't it be nice to get a little credit for the good we do? Even Yuki deserves it!" Master Splinter tells Michelangelo, "Your intentions are noble, Michelangelo. But you must never forget who you are. You are ninja, you operate in the shadows." But Michelangelo counters back saying, "But can't we accomplish so much more out in the open?!" But Master Splinter tells him, "There are many paths my son, but you must choose the one that is true to yourself. Now let us return to our training."

Shirayuki looks at Michelangelo a little upset Master Splinter didn't listen to him. After all, as much as Shirayuki loves being a ninja, she doesn't want to be just a ninja all her life. She wants to take it easy and still have fun while she's young. She looks at Michelangelo as he shakes up a bit and clenches the sketchbook tight saying quietly, "Sam would agree with me." Shirayuki grins a little at that as Michelangelo then tells Master Splinter and everyone, "Sorry, guys. I got to go out and clear my head."

Michelangelo goes to the elevator and heads up as Shirayuki looks down in sadness and then gets angry telling her brothers and father, _'Now do you see what you did?! He just wanted your support, and you all smash his hopes! I'm disappointed in all of you! I'm going out and make sure he's okay!'_ Shirayuki glares at Raphael before heading to the elevator door. Raphael then looks down in guilt, feeling horrible at the one thing he never wanted to make Shirayuki feel – angry at him.

Madison then walks up to Shirayuki grabbing her own notebook telling her, "Wait, Yuki! If you're heading out, I want to give you something." Shirayuki looks at her shocked and confused as Madison opens her notebook revealing a glider on a page like Avatar Aang from her world used. Madison then sprinkles blue fairy dust from her fingertips on the page and the glider appears out of the book. Shirayuki looks at it shocked as she holds it in her hand as Madison then tells her, "Luckily, Lunafire knew the schematics of the glider, so I made it for you with her help.

At first, it's a staff. But press this button, it becomes a glider. It can help with your airbending and you can fly." Shirayuki looks at the gift and feels it's just right with her. The staff is thin, long, and wooden, as it has with two pairs of black folding wings, one that's bigger and the other are smaller wings. On the left side of the glider's wing there is a white Dragon Wolf matching her ninja outfit and on the right side of the glider's wing is a green turtle with a white ninja mask.

Shirayuki grins at this great gift and hugs Madison telling her, _'YOU ARE SO AWESOME MADDIE! THANK YOU!'_ Madison laughs telling her, "You're welcome! I figured you would need it! Now go and make sure Mikey's okay." Shirayuki nods as she goes in the elevator and heads up.

* * *

Up on the surface before Shirayuki made it up, Michelangelo is in the garage with his sketchbook open. He sighs in relief, glad that his brothers didn't turn any more pages. Besides the costumes, he was also drawing pictures of Sam. He would have been gravely embarrassed if anybody found out. He drew pictures of Sam sulking, smiling, the works. But for now, he's focused on his superhero idea. Michelangelo was sitting on the desk as he says to himself, "So how do I get to be a superhero? Step 1: Secret Origin Story. I got that one covered! Step 2: Cool Mode of Transport." He looks to the vehicles such as the Battle Shell, Sewer Slider, Shell Cycle and Snow Wolf Cycle. He thinks the Battle Shell will work but he then says, "Nah, too limited. And I can't take one of the cycles. Snow White and Raph would kill me!" He then has an idea as he looks at the ground to see rope and grappling hooks. He grins saying, "These will do nicely. And now to test them out." He then leaves the garage not noticing Shirayuki following him.

Michelangelo gets onto a skyscraper in the city as he then says, "Step 3: Go Out on Patrol!" A scream erupts from the streets as he looks below to see a man stealing a woman's purse. Michelangelo then grabs his grappling hook as he spins it around and throws it at an antenna and jumps off the building swinging down grabbing the thief as he says, "Don't you know that bag clashes with your outfit?" The thief screams in terror as Michelangelo drops him in a trashcan letting go of the purse. Shirayuki watches from the distance saying, _'Huh, he actually did it!'_ But then the antenna snaps as Michelangelo falls to his doom landing hard on the ground. Shirayuki winces saying, _'Okay, maybe not!'_ Michelangelo then gets up saying, "Okay, so I lose points for style. But still, mission accomplished. And now for the sweet expression of thanks from a grateful stranger." Michelangelo grabs the purse and walks over to the lady that it was stolen from telling her, "Here's your purse, lady! No need to thank-!"

Shirayuki panics as the lady grabs her purse and hits Michelangelo with it as she runs away telling him, "Get away from me, you freak!" Michelangelo looks down disappointed with himself as he says with a sigh heading to a window, "…me. Step 4: Work on an appearance that doesn't instantly freak out the people you're trying to protect. I need a superhero costume! But who would help me with it?" Michelangelo then thinks on who could help him as he realizes there is someone that could help – Sam! Michelangelo grins as he then takes off searching for Sam's home. Shirayuki follows through the air using her glider and flies with no problems!

* * *

In a nice building on the nice side of town, there lives a gothic animalistic tomboy with her girly mother and hunter father. Sam lives with her mother, Cynthia, and her father, Jack. Jack had just come back from a hunting trip as Sam was happy to see him. They spent some time together before her dad and mom left for a dinner and a movie. Cynthia wanted Sam to come and wear something girly instead of Goth, but she said, "No way in hell!" So Cynthia and Jack left for their date as Sam stays in the living room, bored out of her mind and watching TV. Sam sighs wondering how everyone else is doing in the sewers and wishes to go there. Sam then says to herself, "Maybe I should go visit them. After all, it's boring here all alone it makes me wanna eat dog food coated in fake blood." All of a sudden, there's knocking on a window as Sam looks up to see Michelangelo by the window grinning big. Sam looks at him blankly for a moment but then grins big saying, "But not anymore!"

Sam goes to the window and opens it letting Michelangelo inside as she asks him, "Mikey, what the shell are you doing here?" Michelangelo looks down asking her, "I need some help." Sam asks him confused, "Help with what?" Michelangelo sighs telling her, "I need superhero help." Michelangelo then tells her of what happened in the lair to his first attempt as a superhero. Once he finished, he tells her, "So then it dawned on me, if you want to act like a superhero, you've got to look like a superhero!" Looking at his notebook unsure, Michelangelo gives it to Sam who opens the first few pages seeing his brothers, sister, the girls, herself and Lunafire as superheroes. Sam looks at the drawings shocked, obviously had no clue he was this creative and skilled and that the outfit he drew for her, is exactly the same outfit she has for fighting. Sam smiles, seeing that he really is serious about this superhero gig. Michelangelo then asks her starting to get depressed, "Pretty lame, huh?"

Sam then looks at him and sees he's really sad. Sam almost wanted to growl, deciding that the next time she sees his older brothers, she was going to murder them. So instead, she smiles telling him, "Are you kidding me?! This is anything but lame. I think you should follow your dream and life's true calling!" Michelangelo smiles asking her, "You do?!" Sam nods telling him, "Definitely! After all, you don't want to be a ninja all of your life, do you? If you want to be a superhero, be a superhero! It's your life, Mikey. You can do whatever you want with it." Michelangelo smiles again telling her, "Thanks, Sam. That means a lot." Sam nods telling him as she smirks, "No problem. However, the hero costume you drew for me is exactly like the outfit I have in my room when I sneak out of the house and fight bad guys in." Michelangelo blushes and utters, "H-huh?"

Sam laughs telling him, "Its okay though. You must have accidentally tuned into the inner me! Really, it's fine." Michelangelo blushes at this as he then asks looking around, "Hey, where're your parents?" Sam then tells him as they walk to her room, "Mom and dad went out for dinner and a movie since my dad came home from a hunting trip. Now come on, turtle-boy, let's find the right hero look for you." Michelangelo enters the room noticing the Gothic-like bedroom with a king-sized bed that was all messed up with a bunch of blankets piled up on it that it looked almost like a messed-up nest with a skateboard propped against it. And clothes were scattered all over the floor along with music posters of Evanescence, Skillet, Seether and Fireflight as well as some wilderness and animal posters all over the walls and even some on the ceiling. There were even some hunting knifes propped against a wall in a protective case and by a corner were some crossbows and arrows.

Sam opens her walk-in closet and motions Michelangelo telling him, "You can use any of the things in my closet. Most of the stuff in here are some costumes that look familiar of some superheroes and supervillains. You can thank Maddie for all of that." Michelangelo grins as he walks inside and starts trying on some things. The first is a knight costume as he comes out with Sam as his fashion judge as she laughs telling him, "Too medieval and chivalrous!"

Michelangelo grins, gladly seeing her happy as he goes back in the closet and tries on a vest like thing, a cape and a top hat as he comes out and Sam still laughs telling him, "Too Penguin!" Michelangelo goes back inside and comes out with new clothes that consist of a red and white sweater and a blue head mask that shows his eyes and mouth as Sam shakes her head saying, "Too brightly-colored street thug!" Michelangelo nods agreeing as he goes back inside trying to figure out what would look good on him, but then he sees the red cape and cowl, brown leather boots and gloves, a turtle shell like shield you can slip on, and a round symbol that has 'TT' on it that has a clasp. Michelangelo grins getting an idea deciding the right name for him as he tells Sam, "Hang on! I think I got it!" He puts the stuff on and as he comes out he declares, "Introducing…Turtle Titan!"

Sam looks at him in awe and smirks saying, "Not bad. I think that just might work." Michelangelo grins then telling her, "Thanks, Sam! I don't know how I can thank you!" Sam smiles telling him as she goes to her closet, "Actually, there is something you can do. Let me come with you! I already have my outfit. I want to fight scumbags who think they're all that and beat them all to kingdom come!" Michelangelo grins saying, "I don't mind! I could use a sidekick!" Sam frowns telling him, "Yeah, about that. I'll do this on a few conditions. One, I'm not gonna be a sidekick, even if it was YOUR sidekick. Two, I want to be a part of a dynamic duo like Batman and Robin, and Hawk and Dove. Do we have a deal?" Michelangelo freaked at the frown but smiled knowing the reason why as he tells her, "Deal!" Sam nods as she goes into her closet, finds her outfit and while she's changing, Michelangelo looks around the room some more as he then notices a package of black hair dye on her dresser.

Michelangelo then asks to her, "Uh, Sam? Why do you have black hair dye when your hair is already black?" Sam accidentally squeaks in fear as she was putting on the tank top and shorts. So she tells him trying to hide the truth, "Um... That's nothing Mikey, really!" But Michelangelo being persistent asks her, "Oh, really? If you've been dying your hair black, then what's your real hair color?" Sam then growls and sighs knowing she has to tell him or else he'll keep bugging her, that and she trusts him so she tells him as she puts on her short hooded fur vest and the other things, "Fine. When my hair isn't dyed black, it's really…"

She mutters it to cover up it up. But Michelangelo looks at her confused not understanding what she's saying and says "Huh?" So she mutters again. But still not being able to understand her, he finally tells her, "Aw, come on! Please Sammy! I bet you looked pretty with your normal hair color?" Sam then blushes at that as she then tells him exasperated, "Okay fine! I'm actually a strawberry blonde! It's the same colored hair as my mother's but I hate it, so I dye it black! Happy now?!"

After a moment of awkward silence, Michelangelo smiles and nods saying, "Yeah, I am actually. I can understand why you'd want to change your looks. It must suck a lot to hide what you really are." Sam blushed and couldn't help but notice the sad tone. Sam felt guilty for snapping at him like that and looks down in shame. She knows how he feels about that sort of thing. She loves being a Gothic Tomboy more than some girly girl. She then softly smiles telling him, "Thanks, Mikey. Usually I only trust my friends about my hair secret. But I trust you. You and your family." Michelangelo looks shocked and then grins. Sam then tells him, "But hopefully soon, I won't have to use black dye to make my hair black anymore."

Michelangelo looks confused and asks, "Why?" So Sam tells him, "Ever since I learned about Maddie being a fairy, I secretly asked her to find a way to make my hair permanently and naturally black, so I wouldn't have to dye it anymore. And there are two very good reasons for this." Michelangelo then asks, "And those are?" Sam then answers, "One, I'm getting tired of using harmful hair dyes on my hair and constantly dying it so my real hair color won't show. Reason two, which so happens to be kind of the main reason, I'm running out of hiding places to hide my hair dye from my mom. She's trying to make me more girly. I even resorted to hide my dyes outside my home in various, yet very clever places as I grab them from their hiding places on the way to school or work and dye it in the bathrooms." Sam then walks out declaring, "But we're not here to talk about my sappy hair problems, we're here to get our 'Hero' on! So introducing the most badass animalistic hunter this side of the big apple…Nightshade!"

Michelangelo looks at her and his jaw drops down to his feet at how Sam's outfit looks on her. Sam is wearing a black short hooded fur vest, and a black laced-up-in-the-back tank-top with fur in the front, black leather fingerless gloves and black spandex shorts, with a thin brown leather side belt that has a dagger holster for her dagger, along with two crossbows attached to her belt along with a quiver of arrows and knee-high fur boots. And she also has a black ninja mask. Sam then asks him, "Well, what do you think? Better then in your sketchbook huh?"

Michelangelo blushes at this and then grins telling her, "Absolutely! You look perfect, dudette!" He then clears his throat then saying in a dramatic voice, "Now my partner in justice, let us make haste!" Sam nods saying in a dramatic voice, "Sir, yes, sir!" Sam then makes a dummy out of some things from her room and puts it in her bed along with a black wig just in case. Sam and Michelangelo leave the home after they turned out the lights in the house and left through the bedroom window and they make their way further into the city.

* * *

Shirayuki saw everything and grinned, loving the fact that their bonding! She then follows into the night and stops by a building next to her brother and friend. Sam and Michelangelo are standing side by side by the moon, watching and listening for signs of crime. Suddenly, car horns and blares appear as they look down to see someone standing in the middle of an intersection! Michelangelo then exclaims, "A citizen in peril! This looks like a job for…Turtle Titan and…" Sam exclaims, "Nightshade!"

Michelangelo then grabs his grappling hook spins it and throws it just as Sam clings to his shell and Michelangelo jumps off as they both yell, "Cowabunga!" They grab the man that caused the trouble just before he was hit by a semi! They land on a street, but they also hit a wall as Michelangelo says, "Never fear! Turtle Titan and Nightshade are…here." The hook part falls from where it landed and hits Michelangelo's head as Sam tells him, "I hate to tell you this dude. But you really need more practice, Turtle Titan."

Michelangelo chuckles telling her, than the man, "You're right. And sorry about that. My bad. Hang on!" He got the rope off of him and him and Sam noticed the man's eyes were yellow for a second, but then they were back to normal. The man scratches his head confused and looks up as his eyes go wide as he asks in somewhat fear, "Who are you two?! What's going on?!" Sam and Michelangelo look at each other confused as the man runs away yelling in fear, "Help! Help, police! I'm being attacked by a costumed freak and chick!" Sam growls like a panther and grabs him and tells him with a cold, dangerous scowl, "Call my partner a freak again, and I'll put you back in the road where you could have become roadkill!" The man freaks out and runs away screaming, "Help! Psychotic chick!" Sam growled and was about to go after him until she hears Michelangelo says annoyed but gets sad in the end, "Attacked?! He was this close to being roadkill! We saved him after all."

Sam smiles a small smile as she hugs him telling him, "It's okay, Mikey. Sometimes it takes a while for people to accept a new hero. Even Batman had it rough when he first started out too you know. But we'll be fine. Somehow." Michelangelo nods with a smile as they keep moving. Shirayuki watched everything as she shakes her head in embarrassment saying, _'Maybe it's a bad idea for Mikey to be a superhero. He's trying, but I don't think he's meant to be one at all. At least not like this.' _She follows them in pursuit and lands at another building next to them as she hears Michelangelo telling Sam, "Man! What's it take to get some superhero respect in this town?!"

Sam then tells him, "From what I read in comics, and watch in TV series and movies, I'd say something big. Like a bank robbery, robbing a store…" Suddenly the sound of glass breaking reaches their ears as they look down to see someone breaking and entering a store called Crazy Manny's. Sam and Michelangelo grin, nodding at each other as Sam hops down as Michelangelo uses his grappling hook and enters inside along with Sam they see a man stealing money from the cash register.

Sam exclaims, "Drop what you're doing creep, Nightshade and Turtle Titan are in the house and we are kickin!" But the man is still taking money as if he was under some spell as his eyes glowed yellow. Michelangelo then tells Sam, "So much for striking fear in the hearts of criminals." Sam nods telling him, "Yeah, leave it to Batman or Raph. I think I'm starting to lose my touch!" Michelangelo laughs as Sam grabs the man and pins him to the wall telling him, growling and ticked off, "Okay bozo, I'm gonna run you by this again. The names are Nightshade and Turtle Titan! And when we say we're kickin, it usually means we're gonna kick your ass and kick it hard!"

Michelangelo comes up and tells the man, "Yeah, and remember that! Because as of now, your name is…" The both of them look at the wall seeing a poster that says, 'Sale Crazy Manny's', and the person on it is the man who breaking into the store! Michelangelo and Sam then say together, "Crazy Manny?!" Sam then tells Michelangelo, "Okay, this is getting too weird!" The man now known as Manny, his eyes go back to normal as he looks around confused saying, "Wh-what's going on?!"

He then sees Sam and Michelangelo as he says, "Oh, my gosh! Please don't hurt me! Please take anything you want! I've got a family!" Michelangelo then tells the man, "Wait, we're not breaking into your store! You were!" Manny then asks them confused, "Why would I do that?!" Sam then annoyingly tells Manny, "Dude! That's what we want to know!" Something then comes off of Manny and it appears to be a robotic spider as it crawls away. All three of them see it as Michelangelo says, "Hey! That doesn't look like part of your inventory." Sam then snaps her fingers telling Michelangelo, "But it might be something bad!" The robotic spider walks away as a police car appears at the front and Manny exclaims to the police, "Officer! In here! Some nut jobs are trying to rip off my store!" Sam then growls angrily saying, "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

Two police cops are starting to enter as Michelangelo and Sam quickly run into the hallway that shows an exit sign and they escape through the back door. As they do so, nobody noticed the little spider walking away through the front door and then stops as it's two eyes look at the front door.

* * *

Somewhere at a warehouse by the pier in New York, a man in some kind of red and dark pink armor is seeing what the spider is seeing, which is the two police officers and Manny. The man laughs evilly as he says, "My mind control bugs are a success! Despite the interference of that caped fool and his little psycho partner!" He then picks up a robotic spider that walks by him as he then says, "One more field test to see how far I can push my helpless puppets, then I will take control of my true target!" He laughs evilly once more in his warehouse, getting ready for his next field test.

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of The Unconvincing Turtle Titan! Please read part 2!


	23. Chapter 23 TUTT, TPN and TAE Part 2

Welcome to Part 2 of The Unconvincing Turtle Titan! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Stay tuned for next week's epiters 'Notes from the Underground Part 1 (1 and 2)! (That means 'episode and chapter' combined.) Please review both parts of the episodes if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 23: The Unconvincing Turtle Titan, The Psychotic Nightshade and the Avatar Elementress Part 2

Sam and Michelangelo are pacing, hating the fact they failed yet again. Shirayuki was nearby as well as she shakes her head saying, _'This is going to get worse before it gets better. Mikey really should stop this. He's not meant to be this kind of superhero.'_ And Shirayuki knows that Sam is trying to help, and she's happy for that. But Sam should probably stop too and just be a part of the ninja group rather than be a lone wolf with just one turtle companion. Suddenly, they hear tires squealing and car alarms turning on as all three look down on the streets to a bus going out of control! Michelangelo then asks Sam, "What's up with people tonight?!"

Sam shrugs her shoulders and tells him annoyingly, "I don't know, but hopefully we'll find out soon! Because this is getting ridiculous and really getting on my nerves!" Michelangelo uses the grappling hook once more as Sam hops down and onto the bus as Michelangelo lands on it. The bus driver starts to try and shake them off as the bus hits a fire hydrant. The both of them open the little door on the top of the bus and drop in. Shirayuki follows the bus by using her glider.

Michelangelo and Sam walk up to the driver – whose eyes are glowing yellow – Michelangelo asks him as he grabs the wheel, "Sorry, pal. No one's going to break into the bank tonight!" He turns the wheel so that the bus doesn't hit the bank and goes to press the brake, but…Sam yells out in shock, "Oh come on! Don't tell me he cut the freakin' brakes?!" The bus keeps on going heading toward the pier as the bus driver pushes the both of them away as Sam lands on Michelangelo. The both of them are shocked and blush a little bit as they get off as Michelangelo asks the insane bus driver, "Have you totally lost it?!" Michelangelo starts to shake him, but Sam sees something on the back of the driver's neck as her eyes go wide with shock. She then pokes the turtle and points to the thing on the neck which is a robotic spider as she says, "Or have we totally found it?!" Sam grabs it disabling the connection as the bus driver returns to normal.

The bus driver then asks confused shaking his head, "Ugh! What's going on?!" Sam shows the man the spider telling him, "What's happening is that we think you were being mind-controlled by this mechanical bug." Sam then smacks it against a pole making it no longer work as Michelangelo tells the bus driver, "But don't worry, you're safe now!" But the bus is still going as it drives on the pier as the bus driver says, "I don't think so!" With that, the bus driver jumps out from the doors, then so does Sam. Michelangelo then proceeds to jump out but the doors caught his cape and he's stuck! Sam gasps seeing this as she yells in fear, "Mikey!" Shirayuki gasps in fear as Michelangelo is being dragged like a rag doll and the bus is near the end and is now fully off the bridge, but…it's flying?! Michelangelo covered his eyes in fear, but opened them when he noticed he wasn't wet!

Michelangelo is greatly confused, as the reason the bus is flying…is Silver Sentry! Silver Sentry is holding the bus over his head from the bottom and drops it by the pier as Michelangelo's feet finally drop on land. Shirayuki sighs with relief as Sam runs over to him as Michelangelo pulled the cape out from the doors, as Sam glomps him telling him as she hugs tight, "Dude! I am so glad you're okay!"

Michelangelo blushes as bright as his cape and has a goofy grin but as Sam lets him go, she hits him in the head yelling at him, "Have you lost your damn mind?! Do you have any idea what your sister would have done to me if you died?! I'm not even sure I'D survive her elemental wrath!" Michelangelo laughs nervously at this as Sam then tells him calmly, "The cape might not have been a good idea after all." Silver Sentry then appears in front of them as he asks them both, "Are the two of you alright?" Michelangelo is shellshocked, not knowing how to react as he babbles so Sam tells Silver Sentry, "Sorry about my partner, Silver Sentry. He's kinda new at this."

Michelangelo then finally gets his tongue right as he tells Silver Sentry, "Silver Sentry! No way!" Silver Sentry folds his arms asking them, "That's me. And you two are?" Michelangelo then tells Silver Sentry, "Michel- Uh, Turtle Titan. And this is my partner in justice, Nightshade. We're superheroes! Just like you! Well, not completely." He then shakes Silver Sentry's hand nervously telling him, "I mean, I've always admired your work! And so does Nightshade here! Even if she is a psychotic gothic Tarzan chick." Sam grins at that as Silver Sentry says unsure as Michelangelo continues to shake his hand, "Uh-huh. First night on the job for you two, eh?" Silver Sentry pulls his hand away as Sam tells Silver Sentry, "Mostly him. I'm always out here fighting Purple Dragon scum and thugs. But what's happened tonight is new for me and for Turtle Titan."

Silver Sentry then tells Sam and Michelangelo, "Listen uh, Turtle Titan and Nightshade is it? I admire both of your good intentions, but this is a dangerous occupation. If you're not careful, someone's gonna get hurt or worse. Most likely, the both of you." Sam and Michelangelo look at him shocked and a bit sad as Silver Sentry turns around and tells them, "You two might want to call it a night." He then takes off, but not before Michelangelo calls out to him, "Wait! You need to see this!"

* * *

Silver Sentry goes back and lands near them as Sam brings out the mechanical spider from earlier and shows it to him as she says, "Someone's been controlling people with these things. Making them all do crazy, stupid and idiot stuff, like one of my partner's older brothers." Michelangelo laughs at that comment as Sam grins her psychopath grin as Silver Sentry grabs the mechanical bug and studies it as he notices the bond between the two teens he says, "Hmm. Looks like the work of my arch-nemesis, Dr. Malignus."

He then tells Sam and Michelangelo, "You may have disabled it, but it's still receiving a control signal." Silver Sentry then takes off into the air and once he's high enough, he uses his super vision to find out where the signal is coming from and it's coming from a warehouse. He then flies below and grabs Michelangelo bridal style and Sam hitches on his back as Silver Sentry calls out, "Let's go!" Silver Sentry takes to the skies as Michelangelo struggles to stay on as Shirayuki facepalms saying before she follows on her glider, _'Unbelievable! They meet a superhero, and they get to have all the fun?! Maybe I should help them out.'_

Sam looks over the city with a grin, exclaiming, "Whoa! If I ever sprout wings, I am so gonna be doing this all the time!" Silver Sentry smiles at that, and notices Michelangelo panicking as he asks the turtle, "Are you alright?" Michelangelo answers, "Sorry. This is a first for me!" Silver Sentry then asks him, "First time flying?" So Sam answers with a smirk, "That and he's literally the first- no wait, the SECOND turtle to fly. The first being one of his brothers on a hang glider."

Michelangelo grins a little at that as he then tells Silver Sentry, "Those, and my first superhero team up." Silver Sentry then turns to a building and lands as Michelangelo asks him, "Hey, wait a minute! I thought you said the bad guy's warehouse was in the other direction!" Sam nods as she and Michelangelo get off as she says, "Yeah! I've seen a lot warehouses and THIS ain't no warehouse!" Shirayuki lands close by silently where Silver Sentry doesn't hear her as the hero tells the two teens, "Let's get one thing straight, Turtle Titan and Nightshade! There will be no superhero team-up tonight."

Sam and Michelangelo look heartbroken as Silver Sentry then tells them, "You've both got a lot of heart, and I appreciate the help. But you're both way in over your heads. You need to keep yourselves safe. And out of sight, while I deal with Malignus." He takes off as Michelangelo yells, "But you don't understand! I took this gig, so I wouldn't have to hide in the shadows!" Sam roars like a lion and yells, "Yeah! And I only took this gig to help Turtle Titan! And just for the record as of now you're no longer on my favorite superhero list! The first top two spots are now my friends, the Avatar and Turtle Titan!"

Shirayuki frowns at Silver Sentry when he left saying, _'Now that's just wrong! Superheroes always accept help when they want or need it!'_ But she smiles happily at Sam's comment. Michelangelo smiles telling Sam, "Thanks, Sammy. Besides, what does he know? He needs our help, right?" Sam nods telling him with a smirk, "Yeah, like shell he does! So let's follow, Turtle-boy!" Sam and Michelangelo follow Silver Sentry as Sam follows with frog hops and cheetah-like speed until they stop at a building where they see Silver Sentry fly over the bridge and river and lands in the warehouse in question and breaks in. Michelangelo then groans saying, "What I wouldn't give for a turtle plane right about now!" Sam nods as well saying, "Agreed! We need help!" A sharp whistle then catches their attention as they turn around seeing Shirayuki on the building next to them as she asks, _'Need my help, you two?'_ Michelangelo grins telling Shirayuki, "Boy, are we ever glad to see you, Snow White! What are you doing here?!"

Shirayuki answers, _'I followed you from when you left home all the way up 'til now. I was worried and hated how our brothers teased you about your drawings, so I followed in case you needed help.'_ Sam smiles and tells her, "Thanks, Yuki! We need your earthbending. Do you think you can speed us all the way to that warehouse?" Shirayuki nods and makes a big piece of earth appear from the ground below that can fit all three as Shirayuki smirks saying, _'Let's fly!'_ All three get on and they fly over the river and bridge 'till they got to the warehouse. They land on the top, but as they did, the landing caused Michelangelo to hit his head with his turtle shield as he complains as he says, "Note to self: Rethink the shield." The girls nod as the three teens drop down the hole Silver Sentry went through.

* * *

Once their in the dark warehouse, Michelangelo calls out, "Hello?! Any nefarious, twisted evildoers in the house?!" Then Sam calls out, "Yeah, because us heroes are here to take you down!" Shirayuki then senses movement as she tells them, _'Guys, it's a-!'_ Suddenly the bright lights come on, as a voice says, "Just the one!" Everyone blocks their eyes as the lights finally dim down revealing Dr. Malignus on some kind metal platform with wires attached to his armor as Shirayuki says nervously,_ '…trap.' _Michelangelo then declares, "Dr. Malignus, I presume!" Dr. Malignus then tells the three teens, "I'm sorry. I haven't had the pleasure Mr. and Ms. and Ms….?" Sam exclaims bravely telling him but stuttering at the end, "I'm Nightshade. Turtle-boy is Turtle Titan, and she is…uh…" Michelangelo proudly declares, "Elementress!" Shirayuki looks at him confused as she asks him, _'What happened to Winter Woman?!'_

Michelangelo then tells her, "More elements, remember?" Shirayuki finally nods in understanding saying, _'Oh! Right, good call.' _Michelangelo then demands from Dr. Malignus, "Now, what have you done with Silver Sentry?!" Dr. Malignus then motions to his right saying, "Why, he's right here." The teenagers turn to the left and they see Silver Sentry hovering in the shadows as he flies over as Michelangelo then says as he runs to him, "Oh, there you are. You had us worried for a sec." Sam growls telling Shirayuki, "Something's not right." Silver Sentry then charges over to him and hits him with a punch as Michelangelo hits the wall making a dent. Michelangelo falls to the floor as Sam and Shirayuki run over and make sure he's okay. Luckily, there were no bruises as Dr. Malignus then tells the teens, "Did I mention that he's completely under my control? Silver Sentry is now my slave to do all of my villainous bidding."

It's true as the three teens see his eyes are all yellow and there's a robotic bug on his neck. Dr. Malignus continues saying, "Your hero is now powerless to stop himself from becoming the very thing he despises the most: A supervillain!" He then commands the controlled Silver Sentry, "And your first villainous task, my super puppet, destroy Turtle Titan, Nightshade and Elementress!" Silver Sentry then grabs all three teenagers at once as Dr. Malignus is controlling him to do his bidding as he laughs evilly. Michelangelo then tries to tell the superhero, "Fight it, Silver Sentry! You don't really wanna hurt us!"

Sam growls telling him, "Sentry doesn't, but Malignus does!" Shirayuki nods hitting Michelangelo upside the head as he complains as Dr. Malignus tells them, "That's the beauty of my plan! He doesn't want to hurt you three. But he can't stop himself!" Shirayuki growls as she tells Sam and Michelangelo, _'Then it's up to us to stop him!'_ They both nod just as Silver Sentry throws all three of them to the ceiling as they grab onto different poles.

Dr. Malignus then makes Silver Sentry fly toward the teenagers as Michelangelo throws his shell shield at him, btu Silver Sentry catches and crushes it. Sam then tells Michelangelo getting scared, "Okay, that didn't work!" Michelangelo then goes to throw his grappling hook up, but as he does, Silver Sentry then flies up, grabs it and pulls it up fast as Michelangelo hits Silver Sentry's body. Shirayuki then tells Sam, _'I kind of hate to say this, but Mikey shouldn't be a superhero. At least not this kind anyway.'_ Sam nods crossing her arms, "Same here. It would be better if Mikey is a superhero ninja." Silver Sentry then breaks the rope from the grappling hook as Dr. Malignus orders the controlled Silver Sentry, "Dispose of the mutant pest!" Sam then leaps up just as Silver Sentry throws him out of a boarded up window and she catches Michelangelo as both of them are thrown out and hit a pile of crates.

Shirayuki follows as Michelangelo's cape is torn off some as he and Sam get up. Silver Sentry reappears but all three duck as Silver Sentry flies in the air and three teenagers run and hide. Silver Sentry flies off probably to search for the teenagers as they are by the fence as Michelangelo says, "Hey, guys? Maybe Master Splinter was right…again." Sam nods telling him, "Yeah, Mikey. It might be better if we didn't do this superhero thing. We'd be better off being superhero ninjas." Shirayuki nods telling Michelangelo, _'Time to get back to the basics.' _Michelangelo nods with a grin as he takes his superhero outfit off and says, "Yeah, Ninja Turtle, Psychotic Gothic Tarzan Chick and Avatar Ninja style!" All three teenagers start sticking to the shadows as Michelangelo calls out to Silver Sentry jokingly, "Yoo-hoo!"

Silver Sentry grabs a metal barrel and flies up carrying it searching for the three teenagers. Silver Sentry stops flying not seeing Michelangelo as Sam yells out, "Over here, big guy!" Silver Sentry is still searching as Michelangelo then yells out from another direction, "No, over here!" Silver Sentry is getting confused as he lands down as Shirayuki appears behind him as Silver Sentry throws two barrels as Shirayuki brings up the earth from below and deflects the hits. Sam and Michelangelo then appear as all three teenagers are blocking him. Silver Sentry goes to attack Michelangelo but he flips above him, then jumps onto his back, grabs the robotic spider and throws it to Sam who catches it and throws it to the ground and crushes it hard with the strength of a lion. Silver Sentry then groans in pain as Michelangelo gets off as he says, "Thank you, Invisible Flying Dragon, Gothic Tarzan Babe and Snow White!"

The girls laugh as Silver Sentry turns toward them telling the teenagers, "Thank you, Turtle Titan, Nightshade and uh…" Sam then tells Silver Sentry, "Elementress. Also known as the Avatar." Silver Sentry nods as he then tells them, "Looks like you three earned your superhero team up." Michelangelo and Sam grin as they exclaims cheerfully, "YES!" Shirayuki then tells everyone, _'Hey, guys! Remember the platform Malignus was on? I bet he'll escape through that, and it might reach to the sewers!'_

Everyone nods as Silver Sentry tells everyone, "Good thing I know how to read sign language. You three get to the sewers, I'll make sure he gets down there." They all nod as Silver Sentry barges into the warehouse and declares, "It's over, Malignus! You've lost!" He flies to capture Malignus but the bad guy escapes by making his platform go down saying, "Only this round, Sentry!" Silver Sentry gets caught in the wires which is shocking him as Dr. Malignus declares, "Our game will continue!" Malignus laughs evilly as he lands in the sewers as the doors open.

As he gets out, he says, "Muscle bound fool! Doesn't he know I always have an escape plan?!" The three teenagers who were waiting clears their throats as Sam and Michelangelo tell him, "Hi! Remember us?" All three teenagers then kick him into his elevator as Michelangelo then says, "Who needs a shield and grappling hook anyway?" Him and the girls laugh at this as they decide now is the time to leave. About a couple minutes later, police were called as Malignus is taken away as Michelangelo, Sam, Shirayuki and Silver Sentry watch from the top of a building as Silver Sentry tells the teenagers, "Thanks for all your help. You're welcome to team up with me, anytime…Turtle Titan, Nightshade and Elementress." Sam, Michelangelo and Shirayuki grin at that, but Michelangelo tells Silver Sentry, "The name's Michelangelo. Nightshade is Sam, and Elementress is my little sister, Shirayuki. And from now on, I'm gonna leave the limelight to guys like you."

Sam looked at Michelangelo shocked, but smiles as she tells Silver Sentry, "Yeah, me too. Mikey, Yuki and I are better off being superhero ninjas. Besides I never really cared being in the limelight anyway. Unless it's at a rock concert." Michelangelo and Shirayuki laugh and nods at this knowing it's true. And then Shirayuki says, _'Same here. We're already superheroes just by being ninjas. It is who we are after all.'_ All three teenagers nod at this and then head to the shadows as Michelangelo says, "She's right. We can do a lot more good for this town…in the shadows." All three leap off the building as they head to the sewer home. Sam decided to come stay the night and sneak back home early morning. Silver Sentry watches the teenagers leave and smiles, hoping he somehow meets them again.

* * *

Back in the sewer home, Master Splinter tells his his sons as he was done training the girls, where Madison was working on her notebook, "And so, my sons…we practice our moves very slowly. So that we may execute them with great speed." The big door in the sewers opens as everyone looks up to see Michelangelo, Shirayuki and Sam walk in as all three brothers and girls stand up as they crowd around the three as Raphael jokingly says, "Well, whaduya know? It's Super Mikey!" Madison then asks Sam, "Sam, what are you doing here?! And is that your hero outfit?!" Donatello then jokingly says, "Returning to his secret Turtle Cave headquarters!" Sam answers, "Just helped Mikey out and Shirayuki helped out too. And if it's all fine with you all, not that I care anyway, I'm staying here for the night." Then Leonardo asks jokingly, "How's life in the funny books?" Shirayuki growls telling her brothers with a glare, _'You know I'm still mad at all of you, right?'_

Lunafire runs up to Shirayuki asking her, **"Does that include me?"** Shirayuki shakes her head telling her with a snile, _'Nope.'_ Lunafire sighs with relief saying, **"Good."** Michelangelo then goes to turn on the TV and a news reporter appears on it saying, "At a Brooklyn warehouse where the Silver Sentry has defeated and captured the criminal mastermind known as Dr. Malignus." The reporter then asks Silver Sentry who appeared beside him, "Any comments on the incident Silver Sentry?" Silver Sentry then answers with a smile, "I just want to say I couldn't have done it without the help of my new friends and allies, Turtle Titan, Nightshade, and Elementress. Thanks to them, Dr. Malignus will be behind bars. If my three new friends are seeing this, I thank you once again for your help." Michelangelo, Sam and Shirayuki grin in happiness as everyone stares dumbfounded. Leonardo then asks the three of them, "Was that you three the Silver Sentry was talking about?"

Charlotte then asks, "Yeah, was it?!" Than Angel asks, "Well?!" Michelangelo, Sam and Shirayuki stood up as the orange turtle says, "I'm just a turtle, not a titan." And Sam smirks saying, "But yes, you can bet your sweet shells that it was really the three of us!" Shirayuki then says with a smirk, _'Yeah, so boys? Never underestimate a brother's dream of being a superhero!'_ All three high-five as than Michelangelo tells Master Splinter, "Yeah, so…Who's ready to get back to training?" He, Sam and Shirayuki bow in front of Master Splinter who bows back. Madison then calls out to everybody, "Before more training starts, I'd like us girls to try out these battle hero costumes I made for us all. Sam, Yuki, you're both okay. But these here will be mine, Angel's and Char's. I already put the other two outfits down in my notebook so I can make these outfits appear with a quick change. Ready?"

Charlotte and Angel nod as they stand by Madison. The fairy sprinkles blue fairy dust on the three drawing of hero outfits for Charlotte, Madison and Angel. The blue fairy dust shimmers on the drawings as the outfits appear and they stick onto the three girls and with a bright blue light, there original clothes are gone, and replaced with their new battle outfits. Madison is wearing her sparkly short-sleeved blue dress that reaches to her thighs with blue ballet shoes with long blue ribbons tied around her arms, legs and neck and big blue butterfly wings and a light blue ninja mask.

Charlotte is wearing a dark violet hooded cloak w/ silver designs and spiral designs all around the edges. The hood on her cloak is enchanted so when ever her hood is up you can only see glowing violet eyes, her lower face and her neck, her cloak is fastened on her by a indigo blue gem filled with digital code. Underneath her cloak she wears a purple tube top, black skirt that goes up to her knees with a chain, black spandex shorts underneath. Also with sapphire indigo and black leggings, black ballet flats w/ ankle straps, and black fingerless gloves. And she holds her staff where at the top is a circular gem filled with digital code. And she has a computer built into her left glove, her ninja mask is indigo. And she also has a small pouch tied around her waist for her nanobots.

And Angel is wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck tank top, black sleeveless hoodie, black spandex pants, black lace-up combat boots that nearly reach the knees. With black fingerless gloves that reach nearly to her shoulders, a black ninja mask that covers up the bottom half of her face, her hair in her usual pigtails, and elbow pads that say 'Destroyer' and a light purple ninja mask. Everyone sees them as Donatello and Leonardo drool at Charlotte's and Madison's outfits as Madison then waves her hand over her outfit as her whole outfit turns black along with her wings, but they still have some blue. Her ninja mask is still light blue but now with some black. Madison then says, "I figured that we all needed some kind of battle outfits. Sam and Shirayuki have theirs. So after seeing Mikey's drawings I decided to make these. I can turn mine black so I can be a ninja butterfly. Think these will work for future battles?"

All four boys shouted with excitement and with big grins on their faces, "ABSOLUTELY!" The girls laugh at their reactions and so does Master Splinter. Madison then tells Michelangelo, "And thank you Mikey, for giving me the idea for our hero outfits. You really are a true genius." All three older brothers look at their youngest brother shocked and as the girls turned around, Leonardo and Donatello hugged Michelangelo telling him with happy ecstatic grins, "Thank you, Mikey! We swear we will never make fun of your artistic talent ever again!"

Michelangelo grins as all three, with Raphael being somewhat reluctant, apologized to him about his drawings and he forgave them. Master Splinter decided that enough was enough for tonight and had everyone go to bed. The girls left and expect for Sam who was just gonna crash out on the couch till early morning. Raphael and Shirayuki were about to head to bed, but they ran into each other by accident. Shirayuki glares at him as Rahael chuckles uneasily as he asks her, "Ye're still mad at me, aren't ya?"

Shirayuki nods telling him angrily, _'Yeah, I am. Do you really think it's funny to try and crush Mikey's dreams?! He wanted to be a hero, but you all had to go and laugh at him and belittle him! You should really be more sympathetic! But then again, you're always grumpy and a bit of a jerk.'_ Shirayuki goes to her bedroom leaving Raphael with a crestfallen face. At this time, Raphael was worried that Shirayuki may have change her feelings about him. She turns around and whistles gaining his attention. He looks at her and she smiles a small smile telling him, _'But I forgive you, Raph. I always will. I care about you too much to be mad at you.'_

Shirayuki winks at him and then walks into her room as Raphael looks shocked but grins as he turns to walk to his room and pumps his fist with a quiet, 'Yes.' And with that, sleep overcomes everyone, not knowing that another adventure will be coming that involves them all.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapters! And now for the questions! What kind of movie are Michelangelo and Sam watching? What exactly are Donatello and Charlotte doing with the crystals found in the sewer home from the beginning? Why are the crystals letting out this weird noise? What strange creatures are in the old sewer tunnels? Will all the teenage heroes have to go and figure out what these creatures are as they go to explore deeper below the sewers having an underground adventure?! Will Lunafire come with? And how scared is Michelangelo about all of this when he relates everything as a monster movie?!

What kind of subway tunnels are they in when they explore? Who causes them to collapse?! Will they make it out okay and not get captured by one of the monsters?! How will they all handle camping? What strange dream are Michelangelo, Shirayuki and Sam having? Will they escape a rolling boulder?! What subterranean facility did they find? What's trying to hurt them and prevent them from escaping? And when it's gone, what do they find out about the place and what did it do? Will they be able to get back home or will they be stuck down there for more of the adventure? Find out next time on the next exciting chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 24 and 25: Notes From the Underground Part 1 (1) and (2)!


	24. 24 Notes From the Underground Part 1 (1

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading (1) of Notes from the Underground Part 1. Have fun reading! Also, starting now, I will not be calling everyone by their full names. So instead of calling the turtles and the girls by their full names, they will be called Leo, Raph and/or Raphie, Don and/or Donnie, Mikey and/or Mike, Yuki, Maddie and/or Mads, Sam, Char and Angel. Also, some news for all of you. My job called me in and I've been super busy this week and it made me realize something. With the job I have and the possibility of getting a new job along with my eyesight starting to get bad and getting headaches, I've decided that until further notice I will no longer do two chapters a week. I will only be doing one chapter a week. So for this week, Part 1 will be out on Monday and Part 2 will come out July 14. So sorry, but this is how it will be until further notice.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 24: Notes from the Underground Part 1 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Mikey: What, you might ask yourself, would any sane turtle, human and Dragon Wolf be doing in an abandoned subway tunnel deep under the city? A tunnel so decayed, it's going to collapse from just one little noise, and a huge weird thing howling at us at the top of its lungs! Funny, I'm asking myself the same question.

_All four turtles, Shirayuki and her four friends, along with Lunafire enter in an old abandoned subway tunnel that is deep under the city. They walk along as they all have backpacks strapped onto them for camping and using flashlights for light since Shirayuki is still afraid of using fire. Suddenly, the tunnel is crumbling as everyone except Sam looks at Mikey blaming him. But then in front of them comes a gray hulking monster with red eyes as it roars and the whole tunnel is now starting to come down fully with supports breaking as everyone runs away, trying to get away from the debris heading straight for them!_

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

It's been one day since the superhero adventure with Sam, Mikey and Yuki. They told everyone how their adventure went and they were all jealous. Sam had made it home safely after she spent the night and her parents didn't find out. Mikey's brothers forgave him for being so mean to him and were extremely happy about the girl's hero outfits. And Sam and Mikey were very glad to have their own adventure where they bonded and had fun with each other. Sam loved hanging out with him and Michelangelo loved hanging out with his babe. You could consider the adventure a date until Yuki appeared. And it's only three days until Yuki and Raph would reveal their feelings for each other. Or so they think…

* * *

On this late night of December 11, mostly everyone is asleep except for Sam, Mikey, Donnie and Char. Sam and Mikey are watching an old scary movie where everything's black and white, and Donnie and Char are studying the crystals that are all over the lair. Sam and Char are wearing pajamas as Sam and Mikey continue watching the movie. The girls came over for a sleepover after a hard day's work and still no school.

In the movie, the characters are in a lab as there's a man with tattered scientist clothes, a pretty woman wearing a dress with ripped sleeves as the scientist is holding some kind of gun pointed at a monster with claws and some kind of helmet on his head. The woman asks the scientist fearfully, "Doctor, I've never seen anything like it!" The man then tells her, "Me neither, Velma. I'm rapidly becoming convinced…" Then Mikey, Sam and the man then say together ominously, "There are some things man was never meant to tamper with." Sam smirks telling Mikey, "No matter how many times I hear that line, it still puts me on the edge of my seat."

Mikey nods as the movie switches off, as it goes to a commercial about used cars sale. Mikey turns off the TV as he and Sam stretch, cracking their backs as Sam tells him, "Well that was one heck of a creepy movie, making it all the more awesome. And the best thing is that there's still no school!" Michelangelo nods and grins telling her, "Glad my bros and I don't go to school. Must be boring!" Sam nods holding her hand up with a smile, "Oh dude, you have no idea! It's a miracle I haven't died of boredom yet!" Sam and Mikey high-five as they both decide to check on Donnie and Char who are studying the crystals through their respective microscopes and books.

Char's purple potted tulip is nearby soaking up the light from their lamps. The nanobots from within the plant came out and disassembled an old alarm clock and formed into a little robot and it's head is the alarm clock screen where on it shows a little face for the robot as it sits on the table watching the two work. Char looks up and pats its head with the robot giggling and smiling. Donnie looks up and sees this as smiles as he tells Char, "You know, you'd make a good mom for Nano."

Char laughs telling him, "Nah, I'm not sure about mom. More like older sister. I like having Nano around. Besides the maids and butler at home, Nano makes things less lonely for me." Donnie nods as he understands. After Charlotte and Madison met the mutant family, Char told Donnie about her parents being super famous scientists and where she lived. Donnie was ecstatic about the news as he's a big fan of the science they do and he feels bad about her being nearly alone since her parents are always gone. Mikey and Sam then appear as Mikey asks the two nerds, "Hey, Donnie, Char? Whatcha doing?" Donnie then tells Mikey and Sam, "We're checking out these crystals we found when we moved in here." Char then tells Mikey and Sam looking through her microscope, "We've tried to classify them by any means, but we can't find anything like them at all in all of our books! This is a scientific breakthrough! Too bad I can't tell mom and dad though, they'd be totally ecstatic about all of this!"

Sam pats Char's back telling her, "It's okay, Char. Just think of this as your own discovery. After all, they can never get this close to something as extraordinary and amazing as what we've gone through in the short time we've known these guys." She motions the last part to Donnie and Mikey as Char understands telling Sam with a smile, "Good point." Donnie then tells everyone, "Besides that, the microscopic crystal structures are linked almost like…mutated brain cells." Char nods as Sam and Mikey then make the strange sound in a singing kind of way, yet creepy with their fingers moving around, "Ooooh weeeeee ooooh!" Nano then has a frowny face and whimpers as Char holds Nano like a mother does with her child as she tells Sam and Mikey with a hiss, "Now look what you two did, you scared him!" Donnie glares at Sam and Mikey blaming them as Char looks mad as he then asks Sam and Mikey, "Why did you two do that?"

Mikey tells Donnie then Char, "Late night monster movies. And sorry Char. Didn't mean to scare the little guy." Sam nods hugging Char around her shoulders as she twists a table lamp in her direction saying ominously, "Perhaps there are some things that man was never meant to tamper with!" She then says normally, "Yeah, Donnie. From what you said, it sounds like something from a monster movie." Mikey then grabs both crystals from the microscope and desk as he says bringing both crystals together, "Nothing says a turtle can't tamper though!" Suddenly, the two crystals glow very brightly, letting out a strange high-pitched sound as three of the four teenagers look at this sight very confused, shocked and scared while Sam is growling and whimpering while holding for hands over her ears trying very hard, and failing, to block out the high-pitched sound.

And Nano starts to get scared as he immediately disassembles and goes back in the plant. The noise from the crystals wakes up everyone else as Master Splinter walks out asking Donnie and Char, "Donatello, Charlotte, what is it?" Maddie, Angel and Yuki walk out of their room and land on the floor as Yuki asks, _'Yeah, what's going on? I was having a really good dream. And what's wrong with Sam?'_ She asks the last part as she notices Sam's distress.

Lunafire leaps out and stands beside Yuki while trying to cover her ears and block out the sound too as she yawns and bitterly says while growling, **"I myself was having a really good dream too. Now what woke me up and what's making this horrid high-pitch annoyance so I can rip it apart and torch it?"** Maddie and Angel yawn tiredly as Leo and Raph come down yawning as Master Splinter asks again, "What is happening?" Raph then asks, "Yeah, what's with the noise?" Donnie tells everyone unsure, "Uh, we're not quite sure." Everyone walks over to the table seeing the noise is coming from the two crystals as Maddie tells everyone, "I have a very bad feeling about this." Angel nods as well saying, "Me too."

* * *

The noise from both crystals goes very far, so far that it reaches underground so very, very deep. So deep that three very strange creatures hear it. And so, they go to find the source.

* * *

Back in the lair, Donnie uses tongs to pull a crystal away from the other stopping the noise. Both Sam and Lunafire uncover their ears as they both say at the same time, "Aw, finally/**Aw, finally!"** Sam then says while rubbing her ears, "Man, that was torture! I thought my ears were gonna bleed! And not in the good way!" Lunafire then says while also rubbing her own ears, **"Same here, although I don't know how there's a 'good way' for ears to bleed." **Master Splinter rolls his eyes at this before asking his son sounding concerned, "Are we in any danger, Donatello?" So Donnie tells Master Splinter unsure, "Maybe the harmonics of the energy signature of the crystalline structure?"

Raph then asks him knowing the tone, "You don't know, do ya?" Donnie shrugs his shoulders telling Raph, "Not a clue." Then Char says, "Same here. And that's a first for me." Sam gasps dramatically saying jokingly, "Donnie, and most importantly, Char not knowing something?! It's official! The apocalypse is finally here!" Everyone laughs as Michelangelo says stupidly, "All I know is that I started the whole thing!" Char glares at him saying, "Yeah, and you scared Nano!" Sam and Lunafire then add their two cents in as they both say slightly annoyed, "And not to mention almost making our ears bleed!/**And not to mention almost making our ears bleed!"** Yuki narrows her eyes at all three of those comments and slaps Mikey upside the head as he complains.

Suddenly, an alarm blares out in their home as everyone looks around scared and nervous as Leonardo asks, "Now what is it?!" Donnie goes to his computer as the screen shows an old subway tunnel, tells everyone, "Something tripped a perimeter alarm in one of the old subway tunnels." On the screen, everything looks normal until a weird black figure run super fast in front of it as Donnie and Char say shocked and awed, "WHOA!" Everyone saw it as Leo says, "What in the?!" Madison then says, "Okay, I'm starting to get really creeped out now." Raphael picks up his sais growling out, "Sewer rats are getting' bigga'!" Yuki shivers saying, _'I wouldn't want to meet that in a dark alley!'_ Mikey then says jokingly, "Yeah, time to cut the cheese!" Yuki, Maddie, Leo and Raph look at him disgusted as they shake their heads in embarrassment as Mikey realizes his fault as he says apologetically, "That's not what I meant!"

Lunafire growls out telling everyone, **"Then let's roll!"** Everyone except Master Splinter runs out the other entrance into the sewers as Donatello grabs his duffel bag. Char decided to leave her flowerpot behind for the moment.

* * *

All four turtles, Maddie, Sam and Char ride on the Sewer Slider through the sewer tunnels while Angel and Yuki ride on Lunafire whose flying beside the slider. Leo then tells Donnie, "Let's not announce ourselves! So switch to stealth mode." Donnie nods and switches the Slider the stealth mode so it doesn't make a sound. They stopped where the signal and alarm was as they all get off the Slider and Lunafire. They walk forward as Mikey starts to get scared as Raph looks around saying, "There's nothin' here." Donnie then uses his flashlight and points it up saying, "Don't be too sure." Everyone looks up and they see strange footprints that looks like it has four toes. These footprints leads to a hole on the side of an arch on the wall. Angel then says, "Okay, now that is pretty scary." Char follows the path of footprints saying, "This is odd."

Leo then asks Donnie and Char, "What do you two got?" Donnie goes to the tunnel saying, "Some kind of weird tracks melted right into the stone." Sam then says with a smirk, "I wonder what kind of creature did this, a real monster perhaps?" Maddie then tells her shivering in fear, "I hope not!" Everyone gathers around the hole except Mikey as Raph says, "Whatever it was, it tunneled right through the cement!" Yuki then says as she looks at Lunafire, _'This is getting too creepy. This thing almost sounds like a blind badgermole from our world, right Lunafire?'_

Lunafire nods saying, **"That's true. But they wouldn't be in this world. And even if they were, they wouldn't be able to do something like this. They dig through earth, not melt it. This must be something different."** Donnie then kneels down and opens his duffel bag as he grabs a small pickaxe and a plastic baggie as he hammers a piece off saying, "Looks like the molecules have become unbonded." With a little effort, he yanks it off and puts it in the bag as Char asks, "Maybe it's some kind of catalyst or an acid?"

Mikey getting scared tells everyone, "Okay, this is the part in the monster movie where the first attack happens! The first guy never makes it! Need I say more?!" Maddie then tells Mikey, "Calm down, Mikey. We have to find out what this is. We'll leave in about five minutes, promise." Leo then asks Donnie and Char, "What is this?" Char answers Leo, "Another mystery for all of us." Then Donnie says, "But one thing's for sure though…"

Suddenly Mikey and Donnie ominously say together, "We've/I've never seen anything like it!" Mikey is now getting scared as he hops in the Slider as he says afraid, "THAT'S IT! I'm outta here!" Mikey then spins his nunchucks as Sam looks at him sympathetically yet embarrassed. She likes that he isn't one of those super tough guys when they see a horror and monster movie, but she's also embarrassed at him being a total chicken.

Raph then makes a joke not noticing the snarling Sam when she hears it, "Hey, what do you get when you cross a turtle and a chicken?...Mikey." Shirayuki laughs until Sam pulls Raph by his mask snarling at him and telling him with a cold smirk, "My turn. What do you get when you cross a turtle with a chainsaw?!...Oh, I know! Raph!" Raph nearly whimpers in fear as Sam lets go smirking as Shirayuki tells her with a smirk, _'You are so mean! And not to mention a complete psycho!' _Sam laughs telling her, "Yeah, I know. And that's real sweet of you to say Yuki. But it's fun to mess with him. No one disses my turtle guy!" Sam and Shirayuki high five each other with smiles as Donnie tells everyone, "We need to get back, anyway. We've got to analyze this and find out just what we're dealing with." Everyone nods as just before they left, Lunafire heard something in the tunnel and growls as Angel asks her, "You coming, Lunafire?" Lunafire calms down and tells Angel, **"Yes, I'm coming, Angel."** Angel nods as Lunafire as the Dragon Wolf looks back in the tunnel saying, **"I have a very bad feeling about this."**

She was right. As soon as they all left, a creature with red eyes appeared in the hole as it growls.

* * *

Everyone returned back to the lair and told Master Splinter what they found. Donnie and Char immediately went to work on the piece of stone they found in the tunnel. They're both wearing their goggles as they pour a green chemical on the stone, but it didn't dissolve. They take the goggles off and have their thinking faces on as they both say, "Hmmm….." Yuki and Raph were drinking glasses of water as Mikey asks Donnie and Char freaking out as he then freaks out to everyone, "Was that a good 'hmmm' or a bad 'hmmm'?!

Because this is the part in the movie where we should be looking for the monster's one weakness or we can kiss our shells goodbye! Trust Sam and I, you don't wanna underestimate a monster!" Yuki then pokes Raph's shoulder, gestures to his water and hers, then to Mikey. Raph smirks and tells her, "Be my guest, Snow Princess." Yuki smirks and waterbends both glasses of water into one and splashes it on Mikey's face as he stops getting scared and shakes his head and calmly tells Yuki, "Thanks, Yuki. I needed that."

Sam then tells Yuki, "Yeah, thanks for that. For once, he was actually starting to annoy me." Master Splinter then asks Donnie and Char, "What can you both tell us?" So Donnie tells him in awe, "It looks like that creature melted right through the stone!" Then Charlotte tells Master Splinter, "Being able to liquefy stone is the perfect ability for a subterranean life form!" Master Splinter then tells everyone, "I am hearing answers that raise more questions. A wise strategist gathers all his information before deciding on a course of action." Leonardo who was sitting cross-legged then stands up telling everyone, "Anybody up for a fact finding mission?" Maddie then says with a smile, "I know I'm in! We can use this mission to use our new battle outfits!"

Than Raph tells everyone, "If something's out there looking for us, I say we find it first." Yuki then says with a smile, _'I agree. This will be a good chance for all of us to bond and I really want to kick some monster butt!'_ But the thing is, Yuki also wants a chance to hang out with Raph some more. After all, her birthday is coming up. Raph grins at her excitement and for a chance to get close to her as Donnie says as he and Char smile, "And you can bet we're gonna do this!"

Sam smirks saying, "And you know I'm coming!" Angel nods saying with her own smirk, "Me too. But we better let our families know that we're gonna be staying overnight." All the girls nod as Lunafire says, **"And I know I'm coming. I've got to protect you all."** Leonardo then asks everyone, "All in favor, say I." All the teenagers and Lunafire except Mikey say, "I/_I_/**I!"** Everyone looks to Mikey who whimpers as he says scared as he hesitantly raises his hand, "Uh…Meep!"

Leonardo shakes his head saying, "Close enough." Master Splinter then tells everyone, "Good luck my children, friends and dear Dragon Wolf. May you all return safely." Everyone goes to their rooms as Madison immediately starts to draw some backpacks for everyone along with a saddle for Lunafire as and before Sam leaves, she hears Mikey say in an impersonation of Master Splinter's voice, "Yes, my siblings, friends and Dragon Wolf. Good luck to you!" Sam laughs sarcastically before she grabs him by his mask, "Very funny Mikey, but you're coming!"

She pulls him dragging him to his room. Everyone immediately starts to pack up things to take with them as Leo and Maddie pack food, Maddie's sewing backpack and her notebook and colored pencils. Donnie and Char pack up anything they might need for scientific reasons along with some crystals. Angel and Sam packs some survival stuff just in case for camping. And Yuki and Raph pack up a lot of things as Yuki packs her notebook, colored pencils, her ocarina and grass whistle in a baggie. All the girls called their families/servants/family members to let them know of staying overnight.

Yuki also asked Master Splinter if he'd look after her plants. He said he would as Mikey is reading a monster comic book, but as his teeth chatter as Sam grabs it telling him, "Relax, Mikey. I won't let anything get you, I promise. Besides, they'd have to get through me and my wild psycho craziness first before they get to you." Mikey smiles telling her, "Thanks, Sam. I know I can count on you." Sam smiles as everyone was nearly ready to go as Maddie then tells everyone, "Now…it's hero time for us girls!" All the girls nod as she brings out her notebook, sprinkles out blue fairy dust as all five girls now have outfits on and Lunafire has a saddle on, just incase.

Yuki, the leader, is wearing her short sleeveless black kimono dress where there is a white sash tightly tied around her waist, white stripes in the chest area of the kimono and on the sleeves, but has a black sleeveless hooded corset-like jacket. She has a long white scarf added to it. She has two fan holsters for her fans and bow and arrows strapped to her back. She also has her now longer white ninja mask where it's down to her waist, black fingerless gloves, black spandex shorts and her Avatar amulet. On the bottom of the front part of the kimono there is a white dragon with a crescent moon. She's also wearing black tights and her shoes are black flats with white ribbons that tie around her ankles.

Maddie, the fashionista fairy, is wearing a sparkly short-sleeved blue dress that reaches to her thighs with blue ballet shoes with long blue ribbons tied around her arms, legs and neck and big blue butterfly wings and a light blue ninja mask as her whip-like ribbons are strapped to her waist.

Sam, the gothic hunter tomboy skater, is wearing a black short hooded fur vest, and a black laced-up-in-the-back tank-top with fur in the front and black spandex shorts, with a thin brown leather side belt that has a dagger holster for her dagger, along with two crossbows attached to her belt along with a quiver of arrows and knee-high fur boots. She also wears black leather fingerless gloves and a black ninja mask.

Charlotte, the science geek yet sensitive girl, is wearing a dark violet hooded cloak w/ silver designs and spiral designs all around the edges. The hood on her cloak is enchanted so when ever her hood is up you can only see glowing violet eyes, her lower face and her neck, her cloak is fastened on her by a indigo blue gem filled with digital code. Underneath her cloak she wears a purple tube top, black skirt that goes up to her knees with a chain, black spandex shorts underneath. Also with sapphire indigo and black leggings, black ballet flats w/ ankle straps, and black fingerless gloves. And she holds her staff where at the top is a circular gem filled with digital code. And she has a computer built into her left glove, her ninja mask is indigo. She also has a small pouch tied around her waist for the nanobots. She opens it and the nanobots leave their tulip and go into the pouch and Char closes it back up. That way when she needs a little extra help she just opens it and they come out and takes over nearby machinery. Which is what the nanobots did.

And Angel, the punk savvy teen, is wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck tank top, black sleeveless hoodie, black spandex pants, black lace-up combat boots that nearly reach the knees. With black fingerless gloves that reach nearly to her shoulders, a black ninja mask that covers up the bottom half of her face, her hair in her usual pigtails, and elbow pads that say 'Destroyer' and a light purple ninja mask. All the guys drool at the sight of the girls as Lunafire has a black saddle along with a saddle bag that has some camping supplies. Leo then tells Mikey still drooling at Maddie, "Seriously, Mikey. Best idea ever!" All four guys fist bump while still looking at the girls with dopey grins. Everyone except Master Splinter leaves for the hole tunnel. Lunafire gets small as everyone then climbs in one by one until Mikey, Sam, Raph and Yuki are left. Mikey then tells the three, "After you!" They climb in with Raph first, then Yuki who's blushing, and Sam goes in but before she could get far, Mikey starts to walk away until Sam rolls her eyes and pulls him in forcefully.

* * *

They found the end of the hole tunnel until they reach an abandoned subway tunnel with old subway cars and everything as Sam says awed of the sight, "Whoa! I never knew any of this was here! And it's so spooky and creepy! I LOVE IT!" Char rolls her eyes at this and then tells her, "Maybe you do Nightshade, but this place makes gives me the creeps, and not the kind you'd enjoy either." Raph then asks everyone, "What is this place?" Donnie than answers him, "There's a whole network of abandoned subway tunnels from the early 1900's down here."

Lunafire smirks saying, **"I agree with Sam on this, it would be fun to run around in. Maybe we can use these old subway cars someday." **Mikey then tells Donnie getting scared, "Abandoned? Right!" Angel then hears something as she asks getting scared, "Did any of you hear that?!" Char then looks up with her gem lighting everything up as she says, "It's the creaking. The old supports here should have given out long ago. We all have to move really, really quietly." Everyone nods as they all keep moving forward not noticing the two monsters behind them as Yuki senses them, but for some reason, she senses something good about them somehow.

So she decides not to tell anyone. Everyone keeps walking through the tunnel following the tracks as Leo asks, "Any sign of the creature's tracks?" Yuki then stops feeling something in the ground as she spots a footprint as she claps for attention as everyone turns to her and sees the footprint. Mikey then says trying to distract everyone, "Nope. Nothing. Let's go home!" But everyone ignores him while Sam absently grabs him as they all keep moving as Yuki then stays close to Raph saying, _'This place is really giving me the creeps!' _Raph puts an arm around her telling her, "Don't worry, Snow Princess. I got ya."

Yuki blushes and nods as the ceiling starts crumbling a bit. Everyone looks up scared as they turn to Yuki. Yuki smiles nervously telling everyone, _'Sorry. I can't help it. Apparently the suspense is getting to me.' _Leo then tells her, "Stay calm, Yuki." Yuki nods as Raph grins, realizing he caused that. And Leo smirked as soon as he turned, realizing that happened because of Raph. Suddenly, Mikey starts to sneeze but Sam quickly covers his mouth telling him, "Don't you dare, Mikey!" Mikey nods holding his mouth saying, "I got it!" Everyone keeps moving but Mikey then sneezed causing it to echo and cause more crumbling rock from the ceiling.

Maddie stays close to Leo while Char stays close to Donnie as Angel sticks to Lunafire as Raph tells Mikey, "Mikey, for crying out loud! Next time, bring an antihistamine!" Char nods saying, "Yeah, do you want us all to die?!" Mikey then starts apologizing but then gets scared at something coming toward them, "Hey, how am I supposed to stop a…A huge grotesque and frankly quite horrifying monster?!" Said monster with red eyes and gray-rock like body comes behind them as Mikey starts whimpering. Everyone turns around and scream with horror as Yuki hops into Raph's arms as the creatures roars and the building starts to come down! Raph looked at Yuki shocked and blushes as this happens. The tunnel suddenly starts to cave in as everyone runs for it as Yuki gets off Raph. As everyone runs away, Yuki immediately earthbends a huge slab of earth to try and cover the debris, but it breaks through and she continues to run as Sam yells, "This would be so cool if we weren't running for our lives!"

They reach the end of the tunnel as the exit caves in on them as they drop their flashlights and fall to the ground losing their sources of light. Everyone coughs as the dust settles away as Raph grips onto something saying angrily sarcastic, "This just gets betta and betta!" He then notices something stiffen beneath him as Lunafire then tells everyone, **"Is everyone okay?"** Everyone says yes in agreement as since Yuki can not speak, she whistles in response. Donnie then tells everyone, "Hold on, guys!" Donnie gripped onto something below him and finds his bag nearby and bring out two crystals providing light. And now that everyone can see, the turtles look below them and notice something with shocked expressions: Leo is above Maddie, Raph is above Yuki, Donnie is above Char and Mikey is above Sam. Angel is closeby with Lunafire and she smirks saying, "Well, well, well…Looks like something is forming in this group." Lunafire nods and smirks chuckling telling her, **"Amen to that!"**

Donnie gulps saying while still blushing, "Okay, this is very awkward." Char nods as well blushing as Sam tells Mikey, "You know this would be kind of cool for a makeout scene in a horror movie, but you want to get off of me, don't you?" Mikey silently but hesitantly nods while blushing as he gets off as Leo then tells Maddie blushing while stuttering, "U-uh…Sorry, Maddie…I d-didn't mean to…" Maddie blushes telling him, "It's okay, Leo. You just gripped the closest thing to you." Yuki and Raph blush in their position as they both laugh nervously as their faces almost touched as they both say, "Sorry./_Sorry."_ Everyone gets up as Raphael asks, "Any of ya thinks that thing survived?" Mikey being an idiot tells Raph a little scared, "Know your monsters, Raph! They can melt rock!"

Raph then tells Mikey calmly but then yells at him angrily, "Oh, yeah. Maybe I forgot because I was trying not to get buried IN A COLLAPSING SUBWAY TUNNEL!" Sam then grabs Raph by his mask and angrily growls at him like a puma telling him, "Don't you dare yell at him like that!" Leo then yells to everyone, "Everybody calm down! Let's keep moving!" Everyone nods as Char says, "Yeah, let's keep moving. We can go back home that way if Yuki earthbends this stuff away." Everyone nods as they all start moving with Donnie leading the way with the crystals. They find more footprints until it reaches off to the edge of a cliff. Everyone looks down as Sam says in a creepy voice in awe, "Super creepy! I love it!" Mikey whimpers at that and with unspoken words, Yuki earthbends a large slab of earth for everyone to fit on as everyone gets on and Yuki makes it go down still holding onto the cliff.

After about an hour, Yuki is starting to get weak as she's breathing heavily and sweating. Raph stays by her and holds onto her as she suddenly gets new energy and still heads on down. They finally reached the bottom as Yuki's knees buckle down as Raph grabs her and asks her, "You okay, Snow Princess?" Yuki shakes her head as she tries to raise her hand and tells him, _'No, I'm beat. My head is killing me and my back is starting to ache like crazy.'_ Her hand falls down and she tries to catch her breath as everyone looks at her concerned as Leo then tells everyone then to Raph, "Let's make camp. We'll keep going after we've all had some rest. You up for first watch, Raph?" Raph nods and grins saying, "You know me." Yuki grins at that as everyone nods as everyone gets into sleeping bags except for Raph and Lunafire and fall asleep using the crystals as a makeshift fire and nightlight as both Ninja Turtle and Dragon Wolf keep a close watch.

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of Notes from the Underground Part 1! Stay tuned next week for the second part.


	25. 25 Notes From the Underground Part 1 (2

Welcome to Part 2 of Notes from the Underground Part 1 (2)! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Stay tuned for next week's epiter 'Notes from the Underground Part 2 (1)! (That means 'episode and chapter' combined.) Please review!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 25: Notes From the Underground Part 1 (2)

Everyone except Lunafire and Raph are fast asleep as the two crystals that make the makeshift fire makes the same noise from earlier, but luckily, Sam and Lunafire are wearing ear plugs so that the noise won't bother them. Lunafire and Raph are sitting by a wall keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, while everyone is in their sleeping bags as Maddie hides her wings. Yuki is fast asleep since she was super tired from getting everyone to the bottom of the cliff. Even though Raph was keeping an eye all over the place, he also kept his eyes on Yuki who was sleeping near him.

Raph smiles as he holds his right hand on her left cheek as Yuki leans into it smiling. This has now become a new tradition for Raph, even though he has no idea that Yuki knows he's doing it. Lunafire smirks seeing this as she tells Raphael, **"You know, you could tell her while we're down here, Raphael."** Raph pulls back shocked completely forgotten that Lunafire was still here as he tells her, "Nah, not while we're down here. I want it to be special. Like on her birthday for instance."

Lunafire shakes her head telling him, **"I know you want it to be special. I know that you want to be with her as much as she does with you. And I also know you and your brothers were spying on her and her friends during their first sleepover. So be thankful I never told them. If you truly love Yuki, then tell her before it's too late."** Raph looks at her shocked and scared when he heard that Lunafire knew that he and his brothers had spied on Yuki and the girls, but after hearing what she said about telling her before it was too late, he starts to think on it, but then he and Lunafire hear something…

As this was going on, Mikey, Sam and Yuki started tossing and turning in their sleep as all three are taken into a strange dream…

* * *

DREAM SEQUENCE

Mikey, Sam and Yuki are suddenly in a dream where all three are together back in the sewer home. Mikey looks around seeing Sam and Yuki as Mikey asks, "Sam? Snow White? Why are all three of us in my dream?" Sam then tells Mikey with a raised eyebrow and confused, "Your dream? I thought it was mine?" Yuki then says, _'And I thought it was mine.'_ Sam then says looking around strangely, "Well, who's ever dream this is, something doesn't feel right." Suddenly, the home is starting to spin around as Mikey says, "I think you're right, Sammy." The spinning then stops until it stops at the big door that is hexagon shaped. All three walk toward it as the door glows and makes this weird pulsing and humming sound as Sam cries out holding her ears roaring like a lion in pain, "AH! Oh come on! Not again!"

Mikey and Yuki move forward nearly touching the door, but it opens suddenly as light pours out towards them covering them up until the pulsing and humming stops and the door opens up to an underground city where there's a bridge leading into some kind of utopia that's styled after their home. Sam shakes her head as she sighs saying, "Finally! I thought my ears were bleeding again!" All three then look through the doorway as Mikey rubs his eyes asking the girls, "What the shell?!" Yuki then tells them looking at the utopia in awe, _'Okay, this place is beyond incredible! Char would love to see this!'_ Sam and Mikey nod as Sam says, "So very true." All three then walk in along the bridge noticing the humongous spikes and lava below. They then get into the city as Mikey asks the girls, "Whoa! Where are we?" Sam shrugs her shoulders saying before yelling, "I dunno. HELLO?! ANYBODY HERE?!" They keep walking until they see a big black tower at the end of a bridge.

They walk along the bridge, but then stop as black mist appears at the top and it travels down to them as the shadow of the mist covers all three up as they got their weapons as Mikey starts to get scared as all three say, "Uh-oh/_Uh-oh!"_ The black mist then forms a mouth as the inside is red and it roars as all three run away trying to get away.

DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS

* * *

Suddenly, Mikey, Sam and Yuki wake up due to roars and crumbling as Raphael yells to everyone, "Guys, wake up! Mikey, Sam, Yuki, rise and shine! Everybody up!" Lunafire then tells everyone, **"We're under attack! Our friend is back!"** Mikey then asks everyone jokingly still getting scared, "So, running would be good right?" Yuki hits him upside the head as Char yells, "Yes, running would be very good!" Maddie, who just brought her wings back out, looks up and gasps as she points up and exclaims, "Look, up there!" Everyone looks up to see a red monster pushing a big round boulder shaped like a circle until it finally pushes it off the cliff. Leo then yells out as everyone grabs their stuff, "RUN!" Everyone grabs their things quickly as Yuki and Angel gets on Lunafire's saddle as everyone starts running! The boulder follows them as their running away looks like something from Indiana Jones.

Mikey then exclaims, "Man, don't you hate when this happens?!" Sam then yells out with a grin, "I don't! This is fun!" Mikey smile a little at her enthusiasm until they all stop at the exit which is a cliff and a broken bridge with another doorway on the other side. Raph then angrily tells everyone, "Oh, great! The bridge is out!" Mikey then asks getting scared, "Now what do we do?!" Angel and Yuki get off of Lunafire as Angel asks Yuki, "Yuki, do you think you can carry all of us again over to the other side?!" Yuki nods telling everyone, _'Yeah, I should. When we were sleeping, I felt my energy coming back. So hold on!' _Yuki takes a breath in and lets it out making another big slab of earth underneath all of them and levitates the slab to the other side and lands as everyone sighs with relief glad they made it and Yuki not getting tired. The boulders comes in through the exit and falls into the chasm, but as it did, it hits the cliff their on causing some rumbling making rocks crumble off to the side as Yuki starts to fall as she gasps in fright.

But luckily Raph grabbed her before she could fall and holds her close asking her, "You okay, Snow Princess?" Yuki nods holding onto Raph, scared out of her mind telling him, _'Yeah, I'm okay. This adventure might be the death of us yet!'_ Mikey then jokingly yet stupidly says, "I like a little excitement first thing in the morning!" Raph and Yuki growls angrily at that as they both hit him upside the head and Sam does nothing. Mikey looks at her confused as he asks her, "Are you going to hit him back for that?!" Sam shakes her head telling him, "Nope. Yuki could have died, Mikey! Even if she has her bending powers. So just this once, I'll let Raph hit you." Raph grins pumping his fist quietly saying, "Yes!" Mikey complains at this as Raphael then asks everyone getting annoyed, "How are we goin' to get away from 'dose things playing Bowling for Turtles, Humans and Dragon Wolf?!"

Maddie then says, "I don't know, but I hope we survive long enough." Char and Donnie then turn around to see a doorway with busted up hi-tech security doors as Donnie tells everyone, "Look at this!" Everyone comes over as Char tells everyone as Donnie brings out a flashlight and turns it on, "Not to make things worse, but do you guys notice that these doors were forced open from the inside?!" Donnie then says, "Something was trying to get out!" Sam smirks saying, "This is getting more fun by the minute!" Mikey then tells Donnie and Char getting scared, "Oh, that doesn't make things worse or fun…It makes things horrifying!" Sam smirks telling him, "I know! It's awesome!"

Mikey whimpers at that as Leo quiets him down as Lunafire sniffs the inside of the room and when she was finished, she tells everyone, **"Looks like no one's been here in quite awhile. And no one is inside. It's safe to go in."** Everyone nods as they all go inside the room revealing a lab. Yuki hides behind Raph, getting a little scared from being inside such a room, because she never wanted to end up in one. Raph notices this and tries to shield her with his shell as he asks everyone, "Anybody got a clue what this place is?" Angel then says, "Not a clue. Never paid much attention in science class." Everyone then drops their backpacks along with Lunafire's saddlebag as they walk inside as Mikey asks Raph, "You want a wild guess?" Raph looks at Yuki behind him and already has his answer, "No." Mikey nods as they all look around the room seeing a crystal lodged onto a machine platform.

Donnie and Char then see a table with some kind of helmet attached to it and straps. Yuki and Raph sees it too as Yuki hides further with Raph since they were once strapped to them thanks to Hun. Raph growls at that hating to see Yuki so scared. Donnie then tells everyone figuring out what kind of lab their in, "Char and I have seen devices related to physiology, biology, genome analysis…" And then Char tells everyone, "But our guess? This is a genetics lab. They were experimenting with mutation!" Everyone gathers around the two as Sam then says with a mystified tone, "Cool!" Everyone looks at her shocked as Mikey then does the silly voice from before, "Oooohhh weeeee ooooohhh!" Everyone groans at this except for Sam who laughs until Mikey trips an electric eye beam alarm as it blares out with everyone groaning saying, "Mikey!/_Mikey!/_**Mikey!"** All of a sudden, the doors close up as the alarm continues to blare and Angel points out to the crystal in the middle of the room exclaiming, "Over there!"

* * *

The crystal suddenly starts to glow bright as a ray of light bursts forth as Lunafire exclaims, **"What the shell is going on here?!" **Everyone looks at this scared as Yuki holds onto Raph's arm, Maddie holds onto Leo's arm, Char holds onto Donnie, Mikey holds onto Sam and Angel holds onto Lunafire. Suddenly, the crystal lets out a barrier as it slowly goes to cover the room and head straight for the teenagers and Dragon Wolf. Donnie then fearfully says, "It looks like some kind of force field!" Char gulps asking, "I hope it's like mine!" Raph then charges forward going to attack the portal with a sai drawn out, but the sai goes through the portal and Raph is being pushed back! He yells in frustration and slight fear, "What now?!" Char then yells out, "Definitely not like mine!" Mikey then stupidly tells everyone, "Something's telling me…Do not touch!"

Then Char, Maddie, Sam, Angel, Yuki and Raph yell at Mikey, "Gee, ya think?!/_Gee, ya think?!"_ Everyone keeps backing up as the force field keeps on moving toward them. Donnie then trips to the floor on his shell as Char then asks him, "Donnie, you okay?!" Donnie tries to push the barrier back as he tells everyone, "Yeah, I'm fine, Char. It looks like this energy field only affects living tissue!" Raph pulls him back telling him, "Too bad that's the only thing we're all made out of!" Everyone continues to back off as Leo flips away from some controls as he asks Donnie and Char, "Donnie, Char, what do we do?" Donnie and Char yell out as the barrier finally closes in on them pushing them against the wall, "We're thinking!" Mikey then tells them, "Well, think faster! Or we're all going to be a whole lot thinner!" Sam then yells out, "Yeah, I like my figure just the way it is!"

Maddie tries to push it back with her fairy powers, but it doesn't work as she says, "Fairy powers aren't working!" Yuki is getting crushed by the force field as she screams a little in pain and can't use sign language. Lunafire howls telling everyone, **"Somebody better think of something fast! I don't want to be a fur coat!"** Donnie and Char see the crystal as Donnie tells everyone, "Guys, the crystal! It's somehow powering all this!" Then Char yells to Raph, "Raph! Your sai can go through the field! Aim for the crystal!" Rph tries to grab it but he's too pinned as Char then tells him, "Raph, you better grab that sai and throw it now or else we'll all die! Do you want Yuki to die?!" Raph opens his eyes wide and growls out yelling, "Hell no!" He then grabs his sai in a burst of strength and throws it as far as he could as the sai hits its mark on the machine causing it to short-circuit as the force field finally disappears. It goes back in the crystal as everyone's knees buckle as they collapse to the floor.

The doors open back up as everyone gets up groaning as Angel asks, "Is everyone okay?" Sam groans saying but smirks in the end as she laughs maniacally, "I think so. That was majorly life-threatening! But also extreme!" Maddie is helped out by Leo as she says, "I'm okay. But note to self: Magic and science do not work well together at all." Yuki is helped up by Raph as he asks her, "You okay, Snow Princess?" Yuki nods telling him, _'Yeah, I'm okay. Also, I really hate this lab.'_ Raph scoffs petting her head telling her, "You and me both Yuki." Yuki blushes at this as everyone gets up as Lunafire shakes her fur saying, **"Now I know how a trash compactor feels like!"** Donnie groans telling everyone, "Yeah, that was way too close." Raph then groans stretching his arms up high as he hears a crack in his back saying, "And that's the end of that!" Yuki finds his sai and throws it back to him with a smile as he tells her with his own smile, "Thanks, Snow Princess."

Donnie then goes over to a screen and tells everyone in fear, "Actually, its only the beginning!" Char walks over to him and sees why he's scared as she tells everyone, "Look at this!" Everyone gathers around the screen as they all look shocked and confused of what appears on the screen: The symbol of the Foot Clan Ninjas! They all gasp as Yuki says in some fear, _'It's the sign of the Foot!'_ Raph then tells everyone angrily and annoyed, "Every time we hit trouble, that Foot Symbol is stamped right on it! What is it this time?!" Donnie and Char go to the computer console in the middle as Leo says, "Let's find out!" Donnie and Char get to the controls and start fiddling as Donnie then tells everyone, "These look like some kind of archived video logs." Char then presses some buttons as she tells everyone, "Let's see if we can access them."

Donnie and Char go to the others as the screen clears up to see Foot Scientists in weird headgear along with a chubby Foot Scientist with his own headgear as the chubby man starts the video logs saying, "Day 1: Project commences. Master Shredder believes his enemies have taken refuge underground. Our Foot soldiers have been unable to locate them, so the genetic division has been directed to mutate human subjects, so that they can explore deeper into the earth." Then on the screen, is a man in a purple-blue jumpsuit with black-blue hair and brown eyes strapped on a metal table as Yuki starts to look scared grabbing Raph's arm in fright as he holds her hand. The strapped man is then injected with a green liquid by use of a sleeve like-thing like when it's used to take your blood pressure, but for this case, it's used for injecting liquid.

* * *

The man then calls out in fear trying to make them stop, "No! Please!" The man is cringing in pain as the chubby Foot Scientist says in the video diary, "The subject appears to be in 'some' discomfort, but this is a minor annoyance." And with screams of pain, the strapped man mutates into a mutant creature as Yuki grips tighter as Maddie holds onto Leo, Char holds onto Donnie and Sam holds onto Mikey as she whispers to him, "Mikey, remember when I said that I'm hardly scared of anything? And that this was cool?" Mikey nods in fear as she whispers to him, "I lied. This whole thing is starting to scare me! And I totally take back what I said about this being cool! This is just horrifying and sick! And not the good kind either!" Leo then tells everyone, "Poor guy." Maddie then tells Leo, "I'm getting scared, Leo!"

Then Mikey tells everyone, "This is starting to get really weird." Raph then tells Mikey annoyed and angrily, "Starting?! This whole thing is scaring Yuki!" Lunafire nudges Yuki's shoulder telling her, **"Do not worry, my friend. This will be over soon."** Yuki nods petting her as Angel says, "Hey, the videos are still going." The chubby Foot Scientists then continues his video diaries saying as giant containment tubes hold dangerous mutants, "Day 345, the experiment appears to be a success! Though the subjects are exhibiting reduced intelligence." Then the screen shows three mutant creatures trying to escape the containment tubes as the Foot Scientists says, "Day 575, the creatures are showing signs of instability, becoming angry and vicious! Certain aspects of the experiment have gone horribly wrong! Have we attempted too much in developing this unnatural life form?!"

Then Sam and Mikey, who guessed what the man was going to say, both say together with the scientist on the screen, "Perhaps there are some things man was never meant to tamper with." Mikey then tells everyone getting scared, "That's the one line in a monster movie you DON'T wanna hear." Sam nods saying with a smirk but frowns in the end, "Yeah, in movies it sounds great. But if this is happening in real life, which it is, I might be getting scared now." Yuki groans telling Raph, _'When did this adventure become a monster horror movie?!' _Raph tells her petting her head, "Since Mikey started comparing it to a monster horror movie and got scared." Then the screen changes to three mutant creatures using acid to melt rock and getting where they need to be.

The monsters include a blue humanoid mutant monster with blue-white hair, horns, blue skin, fangs and claws; the second is a gray hulking monster with red eyes and the third is a red hulking monster with horns as all three are wearing shock collars as the Foot Scientists says, "Through the generous use of shock restraints, the creatures have been trained to retrieve evidence from their explorations." Then the screen changes to a party going on as the Foot Scientist then says, "Day 699, the project is a success! Our creatures have found evidence of habitation underground, which has been turned over to Master Shredder. I've been told he's quite pleased." Then the screen changes to the Foot Scientist who is all alone and disappointed as he says, "Day 733, the settlement we found is not what Master Shredder was searching for. He has pronounced the project: a failure. We've been ordered to shut down the operation, and destroy the creatures."

Then the screen changes to mutant creatures staging their escape as they cause chaos and mayhem in the lab as the Foot Scientist exclaims in fear, "The creatures have freed themselves! They are more intelligent than we ever dreamed!" A Foot Tech Ninja is killed by the creatures as the log then fast forwards with the man saying, "They…They have been manipulating us ALL ALONG waiting for their moment to escape!" The creatures find him and come after him as the scientists yells in fear, "No! NO! KEEP AWAY!" The gray monster from earlier grabs the camera and crushes it just as the scientist screamed signifying his end and death.

Everyone clutches to each other in fear as Angel asks in fright, "Can we go home now?!" Char then tells Donnie, "This would have been so cool, if this wasn't so terrifying!" Suddenly, there are growling noises all around them and everyone gets scared crowding with each other as Mikey clings onto Leo as he fearfully says, "So, there's always one guy in the monster movie who freaks out because he can't take the pressure! And I'm gonna do an impression of him right now! And it goes something like this: GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Mikey then runs to the exit as Sam says, "Even though this is somewhat horrifyingly awesome, I suggest we get out of here too!" Sam follows Mikey as Raph tells everyone, "Not that I ever agree with them, but they've got a point."

All of the boys look at the girls as Leo nods telling everyone, "Agreed! Fun's over. Let's go!" Everyone goes back to the exit and grabs their backpacks and put them on as they walk out of the doors. Yuki then goes to make a big earth slab, but suddenly she stops as she senses vibrations and she tells everyone, _'We are not alone.'_ More roars and growls appear as a rock wall next to them suddenly melts making a hole as everyone starts to back away, revealing the three monsters from the video logs as they all growl. The teenagers and Dragon Wolf start backing up as everyone grabs their weapons as Mikey asks everyone, "Guys, this isn't the end of the movie, is it?" The monsters come after them as everyone hopes they can get out of this alive…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Who will do the next Voice-Over Intro? Donnie or Char? Will these three mutant monsters beat our heroes? And did one of them just talk?! Why did Yuki save the leader mutant and does the mutant and his two friends see that our heroes are not the enemy? What are the three mutant's names? Why did the three mutants come up to the sewers and why do they not like the crystals? Are there more mutant monsters and are they good or bad? Will our heroes have to use the deadly force field again? How much deeper do our heroes have to go to get more crystals? And is there a way for Sam and Lunafire to block out the sounds of the crystals while still hearing everyone else? Will our heroes have more fun on the adventure? Why does Yuki and Maddie sense something strange about the leader mutant known as Quarry? Do our heroes find out where the source of the crystals is at? And who and what in the name of shell just kidnapped and captured Donnie in a flash of light?! And how will Char, Yuki and Raph react to this?! Find out next week on the next exciting chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapter 26: Notes From the Underground Part 2 (1)!


	26. 26 Notes From the Underground Part 2 (1)

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading (1) of Notes from the Underground Part 2. Have fun reading and please leave reviews!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 26: Notes From the Underground Part 2 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Donatello: My name is Donatello…

Charlotte: …and my name is Charlotte, and as fellow lovers of all things science, we both like to investigate things.

_Donatello and Charlotte are working on figuring out what the crystals are through microscopes as Nano watches that is until Michelangelo brings two crystals together letting out a noise that hurt Sam and Lunafire._

Donatello: But we never thought our studies of the strange crystals we found in our lair would awaken creatures from the underground, lead us on a search deep below the Earth, or take us to an abandoned Foot Genetic Lab where terrible things were done in the name of the Shredder.

_The three underground monsters are seen as the teenagers and Dragon Wolf are coming down a cliff thanks to Shirayuki's earthbending. Then they enter an abandoned Foot Genetic Lab as they all see a video of what the scientists did as Sam, Michelangelo and the Foot Scientist in the video says together "There are some things man was never meant to tamper with." Michelangelo then says, "That's the one line in a monster movie you don't wanna hear!" Then Sam says, "Yeah, in movies it sounds great. But if this is happening in real life, which it is, I might be getting scared now." Then we see the group encountering the monsters as the monsters charge for the heroes…_

Charlotte: As fellow lovers of science, you wouldn't think we're the types to believe in monsters, but you'd be wrong, dead wrong.

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

Our heroes are backing away from the three monsters as Mikey tells everyone, "Uh…I-I think I speak for all of us when I say, 'ZOINKS!'" Everyone backs into the Lab as Sam for once in her life, fearfully says in a Scooby-Doo voice, "Reah, Roinks!" Yuki grips onto Raphael feeling scared as she tells him, _'Raph, remind me to murder Mikey if we survive!'_ Raph nods holding his right arm in front of her telling her, "Deal. And you stay close, Snow Princess." Yuki nods as the monsters come in the Lab and the teenagers throw away their backpacks as Lunafire shook hers off as she growls with her fangs showing as flames come out the sides as she stands in front of the teenagers. The blue horned monster lets out an acid spray as everyone gets out of the way as the acid melts part of the floor off. Raph, Maddie, Yuki and Leo look at this shocked as Maddie then tells Leo afraid, "That could have been us!"

Raph growls as he grabs his sais from his belt and twirls them as he growls out, "That's it!" Donnie brings out his bo staff, Mikey with his nunchuks, Leo with his swords, Angel with her tonfas, Sam with her knife and crossbow, Maddie with her ribbon whips and Char with her tech staff and nanobots at the ready and Yuki with her fans and bending earth. Lunafire turns Dragon Wolf as she tells everyone, **"Time to kick some shell!"** Mikey then tells everyone, "Okay, you guys take the three on the left." But Raph tells him, "There are only three." Mikey nods telling him, "Yeah, there's one for each two pair and for one pair of people. And I'll just be the odd turtle out." Raph growls out annoyed, "You're telling me."

Sam growls at that but chooses not to say anything as the fight begins with the red monster as it uses it's tail to fling a whole controls desk at everyone as they all get out of the way. Finally, Leo and Maddie, Raph and Yuki, Donnie and Char, Angel and Lunafire charge into battle as punches and kicks are heard. Before Sam could charge into battle, she notices Mikey coming in slowly. Sam sighs in embarrassment at this as Donnie and Char go to hit the red monster with their staffs as the red Monsters tries to attack with one of its claws but they dodge as Donnie goes to hit it with his bo staff, but the monster raises its claw as Donnie and Char leap out of the way as the monster's claw then grabs hold of Char as she screams out, "Darn it! Nano! Help!" The nanobots come out of her pouch and immediately take over and disassemble some machinery nearby and turns into a big hulking metal creature as it growls angrily.

The monster looks scared as Char tells the monster smugly, "You're in trouble now! Meet my little brother Nano!" As this was going on, Raph and Yuki were fighting the gray monster and Leo and Maddie were fighting the blue monster. Leo and Maddie growl at the monster as they both flip away but the monster grabs them and throws them aside as Leo hits a pole and Maddie falls beside him. Angel uses her tonfas to hit and slice the gray monster as best as she could until the monster hits her causing Lunafire to catch her as Raph and Sam kick the gray monster away as Yuki goes to check on Leo and Maddie.

Donnie, Char and Nano are fighting the red monster. The blue monster then steps forward to Leo, Maddie and Yuki. They growls out as the girl's fears are long forgotten as the blue monster snarls with acid coming out of it's mouth. Maddie then uses her whips to slice off a small part of the pole and throws it at the monster, but it uses its acid to melt it just as it was coming towards it. The blue monster's eyes glow as Yuki asks in sign, _'Anybody got a plan?!'_

* * *

The red monster then goes to attack Donnie as Raph appears and kicks the monster away as Char helps Donnie up. Donnie nods to Raph in thanks as they both smile. Then a growl catches their attention as the gray monster climbs up to the ceiling. Then it starts eating the rock ceiling but is actually digging as Char, Donnie and Raph look at the scene in awe as Char says, "Wow, that's a good thing to use for escaping." The monster in the ceilings moves showing a trail and it's right above Mikey and Sam! Raph then yells to the two, "Mikey, Nightshade! Heads up!" Sam is the only one to hear him as she gasps looking up an as the monster drops from the ceiling, Sam leaps up and kicks the monster far away with the kick strength of a kangaroo! Mikey finally noticed what happened as he tells Sam with a smile, "Thanks, Sammy!" Sam winks at him as Raph comes over to them as he tells Mikey, "Watch your back, ya oddball!" As this happened, Nano and Char are taking down the red monster.

Sam growls angrily at that and yells Raph, "He is not odd!" Mikey then asks Raph feeling offended, "You just called me odd, didn't you, Raph?!" As Mikey and Sam turns towards each other, Raph gets tackled by the gray monster as Sam calmly tells Mikey like nothing just happened, "You're not odd, Mikey. You're just…eccentric. And you're just being sensitive. Girls like the sensitive type, and luckily for you I just so happen to be one of those girls believe it or not." Mikey grins at that asking her, "Really?!"

Sam nods until the red monster appears behind her as Mikey and Sam moves away and kicks it down hard as Sam yells angrily and annoyed at the monster, "Excuse me, do you mind?! We are having a moment here!" Mikey grins as Leo and Maddie are on a strapped table as it rolls toward the blue monster, then Leo and Maddie flip off as the table hits the monster and it crashes near some controls as it gets electrocuted and falls to the ground. Yuki is currently helping Raph and Angel and Lunafire are fighting against the red monster as Leo and Maddie charge for the blue monster until it releases acid as the both of them hide by some controls.

As it melts down, Leo and Maddie stand up as Maddie tells Leo, "Why the heck are they attacking us?!" Leo shakes his head telling her, "I don't know, but we have to find out." Nano is fighting the red monster until it grabs Nano and throws him hard at the wall! Char runs over to him as Donnie goes to take down the red monster as Char asks Nano kneeling down, "Are you okay, Nano?" Nano nods with a smile telling her, "Okay, sissy! I'm tired." Char nods and she tells him, "I know you are, Nano. Why don't you go back in the pouch for now, okay? We'll be okay from here for now."

Nano nods as he disassembles and goes back into Char's pouch. Then the gray monster goes to attack Sam and Mikey as Sam roars like a lion and charges for the monster and grips it telling him, "I won't let you anywhere near him!" Sam then holds the monster up high and throws it away as Mikey watches her in awe as he then realizes, even though he's afraid, he can't let Sam do all the fighting for him as he tells himself, "I know these monsters are vicious abominations, but I can't let Sam fight alone. Time to dig deep!"

Sam roars as the gray monster charges again as Mikey runs forward and hits the monster with his nunchuks. Sam looks at Mikey shocked as she then asks him with a smirk, "So you finally got some new courage?" Mikey nods with a smirk of his own telling her, "Yep! So let's kick the crud out of these monsters!" Sam nods as they both charge into the battle just as the blue monster fires more acid at Leo and Maddie who flipped away near the giant containment tubes as the acid hits the tubes. Yuki then notices Leo and Maddie are backed into a corner as she then tells Raph, _'Raphie, I'm going to help Maddie and Leo. Get Angel and Lunafire to help you!'_ Raph nods as Angel and Lunafire help him take down the gray monster and Yuki charges for Leo and Maddie and gets in front of them as if to shield them from the blue monster.

* * *

One of the containment tubes is cracking due to the acid as it leaks strange green liquid as suddenly the blue monster speaks, "You will take no more of us!" Then another containment tube cracks spewing out green liquid at the bottom as Leo tells the monster, "We're not here to take anybody!" Maddie then tells the monster, "Yeah, I think you've got the wrong people!" Suddenly, the containment tubes start swaying since their not being held down or supported as the blue monster whimpers in fear, fearing he'll be crushed! Yuki notices and immediately rushes forward with airbending and flings herself to the blue monster as she pushes both herself and the monster away from the tubes.

The tubes break and give way as the green liquid from within spews out. Yuki and the blue monster sit up as Yuki controls the liquid from behind and displays a message to the blue monster asking it as she smiles calmly, _'Why have you attacked us? We mean absolutely no harm.' _Even though Yuki was fighting the monsters, she can sense that they were curious about what her and group were doing, and also she senses that the monsters thought her and her group were bad.

The blue monster looks at Yuki shocked finally seeing for the first time that Yuki and her group meant no harm, especially since the monster was saved by her. So the monster can't help but wonder, why such a small white-haired, aquamarine-eyed teenage girl would be down here. Suddenly, the red monster tackles Yuki and throws her at the door. But luckily Raph caught her since he was nearby. Mikey and Sam were nearby as well as Yuki tells them, _'Hey, guys? You know something? I think their thinking we're someone else.' _Mikey looks confused as he says angrily, "Oh, man! That's just great! We're getting our shells shellacked in someone else's fight?!" Sam then looks at the monsters thinking clearly as she says, "You know, now that she said it, Yuki's got a point." Raph nods saying, "Ya might be right, Snow Princess."

The others are fighting the other monsters as Leo, Angel, Lunafire and Maddie fight the gray monster as Donnie and Char fight the red monster. Lunafire growls out in exhaustion, **"This madness is neverending!"** While dodging hits and kicks and landing hits and kicks, the teenagers and Dragon Wolf group together as Yuki was able to grab her backpack as Angel says, "Then I vote we get the shell out of here! All in favor, say I!" Everyone except Raph yells out, "I/_I/_**I!"** Raph growls gets a bit angry saying, "Run away? That ain't my style!" Yuki pulls his right arm telling him just as Donnie presses a button as doors open, _'I know it's not your style, Raph, and I love that you don't run away. But we have to get out of here before we become monster food or worse!' _Raph looks at her face and notices the scared and hopeful look, and as always, he listens to her. As everyone leaves, he nods telling her, "Then let's move!"

Both of them then start running following everyone else as the monsters follow them. All of the teenagers and Dragon Wolf make it to another room as Donnie tries to open a door but its sealed tight. Leo then tells Yuki, "Tenshi, metalbend the door open!" Yuki shakes her head as she stays to the front of everyone along with Leo as Yuki tells everyone, _'No, we need the monsters in here. We have to talk to them!'_ The monsters then charge forward as Mikey tells Yuki angry, "Are you nuts?!" Raph growls angrily and tells Mikey, "Do not call her nuts!" Then all four turtles then go to close the door with all of their strength as Maddie asks Yuki, "Why did you want the monsters in here?!" Yuki tells her, _'They thought we were trying to hurt them or take them away. Those monsters might have been human beings. Honestly, I don't think they mean any harm.'_

Angel then asks Yuki, "How do you know for sure?!" Yuki then tells her, _'I can sense a lot of things from the monsters. I think they think we're after them.'_ The door fully closes, but then the door is being punched in making watermelon sized dents! Mikey asks jokingly yet getting scared, "Somebody gonna answer that?" Sam then says, "Not me!" The door is then thrown across from everyone after a few more punches as everyone gets out of the way. The red monsters comes in first growling as Lunafire stands in front of everyone growling as well as suddenly the gray monsters comes out of the ground behind everyone by eating rock. Everyone backs up grabbing their weapons except Yuki as she remains determined. Both monsters growl until the blue monster appears stopping them by saying, "NO!" Yuki stands in front of everyone including Lunafire as the monster stands in front of Yuki as acid drips from his mouth. Yuki remains calm even as Raph yells to her, "Yuki, get the shell away from that thing!"

Yuki shakes her head raising a hand and telling Raph, _'NO! Not everything wants to attack us! We need to talk to them!' _Raph looks at her shocked and confused of this as Mikey mutters, "Goodbye, Snow White." Sam growls at him telling him, "Hey, I think she's right!" Lunafire stands closeby to Yuki as Leo tells his sister, "I trust you, Yuki." Lunafire nods telling her, **"I too as well. But I do hope you know what you're doing."** The blue monster leans into Yuki as it then sniffs Yuki curiously. The monster smells a combined smell of earth and fresh air along with feeling a warm and cold aura around her. Almost as if she was born from nature itself.

* * *

The blue monster then backs off then asks her, "Who are you?" Yuki then slowly takes off her backpack and grabs a notebook and pen from inside as the monsters watch curiously. Yuki opens it and writes her response telling the monsters, _'We're not who you think we are. We're not here to cause you any kind of harm. I promise. And pardon my notebook writing. I haven't been able to speak a word since I was five.'_

The monster then points to Donnie's bag asking, "Then why do you carry those?" Donnie then opens the bag a bit showing the crystals as their still humming as Sam and Lunafire are plugging their ears in discomfort until Donnie closes the bag. The other two monsters growl as Leo then tells the monsters, "Whoa! Wait a minute! We found these crystals in a cavern where we're staying. That's all." Yuki nods confirming it as Raph then asks the blue monster getting a little annoyed, "Yeah, and just what business is it of yours anyway?" The blue monster growls a bit telling them, "Those crystals are the embodiment of evil! Why have you come here?!" Mikey then starts telling it, "Because one of you ogres went sniffing around our place looking for trouble! So we're here to-!" Donnie then closes his mouth glaring at him as Char then tells the monster, "We're here to just look for some answers. That's all."

Yuki then writes in her notebook telling the monsters, _'My name is Shirayuki Hamato, but you can call me Yuki. The four turtles behind me are my older brothers: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. The big wolf with dragon wings is Lunafire, and these girls are my best friends: Madison, Sam, Charlotte and Angel.'_ The blue monster nods in understanding as it says, "We were drawn to your habitat when your crystals were activated." Donnie, Char, Sam and Lunafire's eyes go wide in understanding as all four glare at Mikey as Donnie says a bit annoyed, "Gee, we wonder who could have done that?" Sam glares at Mikey the hardest as Mikey chuckles nervously.

The blue monster then tells Yuki and Leo, "Their energy's a sign of danger to us. So we considered you dangerous. Though we usually sense them coming from deeper…below." Donnie then asks the monster as it turns away, "Below? You mean there are more of these crystals down there? We'd just like to find out where they came from, that's all. And maybe…" But the monster interrupts snapping before calmly saying, "No! It is a forbidden place! Something unspeakable dwells there amidst the crystals! There are some things man was never meant to tamper with." Mikey was about to say something until Donnie and Sam cover his mouth. The monster sees this as it says, "He is an odd one."

Yuki scoffs writing in her notebook telling it, _'Yeah, that's why I call him Dopey.'_ The monster smirks at that as Maddie then asks the monster, "That reminds me. How long have you been following us?" The blue monster then says, "Since the abandoned subway." Yuki nods saying in her notebook, _'I remember that. I knew you all followed us by sensing your footsteps, though I never sensed any true ill will towards you.'_ The monster looks at her shocked asking her, "You knew?!" Yuki nods as Raph tells the monster, "Yeah, our sister is full of surprises and I love her for that." Yuki blushes at that as everyone then makes their way back to the lab.

* * *

As they do so, Mikey tells Donnie, Raph, Angel, Char and Sam, "I don't trust these guys." Raph then asks him why as Mikey answers, "Try the fact that their monsters!" Sam then grins saying, "Yeah, cool monsters! And now I ain't so scared anymore." Donnie then frowns at Mikey saying, "That and to some people, so are we, remember?" Angel nods saying, "Yeah, but you and your brothers are cool. Way better than any of the guys in our school." Char agrees saying, "Same here. You all are way better than the populars and all the members of the science and mathletes. But then again, I don't go to school anymore thanks to my smarts."

Sam shakes her head as she then says, "Anyway, you guys are cool and probably the best things to have ever happened to us, and I know for certain that Maddie agrees." Mikey then laughs a bit nervously for a little bit but is thankful that they have the girls that care about them. When they got there, Leo, Maddie, Yuki and Lunafire were talking to the blue monster as Leo tells it, "We can't believe Shredder had you all genetically altered as diggers! Just to search down here for some enemy." The monster then tells them, "Yes. And he did so without any remorse. We were forced against our will to do his bidding." So Maddie then asks, "So did he just snatch you all at random? From where?"

The monster answers, "From streets to our offices, even to our homes. Basically, anywhere a shadow can conceal a Foot Soldier. We don't know why we were chosen." Yuki frowns feeling horrible for what happened to these people as she then asks, _'What's your name?'_ The blue monster answers, "I am Quarry of Terra Squad III, the gray one is Stonebiter and the red one is Razorfist." Lunafire shakes her head telling Quarry, **"I do not think that is what she meant. She means your real name, when you were human?"**

Quarry was unused to the voice in it's head, but still tries to think back as he says, "S…Sy…My memory is…ugh…The experiments they performed on us have stripped us of who we are." Leo nods telling Quarry, "Yes, we saw the video log entries. They scared the girls here to kingdom come. They even scared Sam here, and she's hardly scared of anything." Sam nods at this confirming what he said is true while Maddie and Yuki blush hard at this as Raph walks over and tells Quarry as the others listened in as Raph puts an arm around Yuki, "Well, don't worry about Shredder anymore. He got his due. Yuki here took him down Avatar Style. (Sighs happily) I wish I could see the whole fight all over again."

Yuki blushes harder as Quarry can't help but notice. Char then tells Raph, "You don't have to worry about that. I'll make sure you get a copy of the tape." Raph grins as Mikey then says, "Yeah, he made a mistake of messing with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Avatar. There's a lesson to be learned in that. If you know what I mean." Yuki blushes even harder until her face is completely red until suddenly an alarm blares out as everyone gasps. Something pops up on the controls showing a green hexagon shape with 6 round circles on the corners and lines connecting to a round shape in the middle. One of the corners is red as Quarry says getting scared, "Oh, no! The others! They tripped an alarm in the East Delta tunnel! Hurry!" Everyone runs to the crystal podium as Quarry says, "We must activate the energy shield!"

Quarry starts pressing some of the controls as the crystal tries to glow, but it shuts down. When Quarry realizes this, he tries to press buttons but freaks out saying, "No, no!" Mikey then asks Quarry getting scared, "Don't do a 'no-no'! I hate no-no's!" Sam laughs a little at that as Quarry gets out of the way saying to his two mutant friends, "It's no good! The shield will not activate. We have no power, no force field! And their heading this way!" Raph then tells Quarry nervously, "Uh, yeah. We kinda met your force field." And Mikey does a smug smirk saying, "And then Raph kinda broke it." Raph growls angrily at him as Sam growls at Raph as he backs off as Sam says threateningly, "One, don't growl at him or I will hurt you. And two, nice going hothead!"

Growls and roars are heard from outside the main doors as Maddie asks, "What's out there?" Quarry answers her, "The others." Leo then asks, "Other what?" Quarry answers searching around, "Test subjects. Like us. They endlessly prowl the tunnels." Yuki then sign languages to Leo to ask Quarry, _'Why do you have to keep them out?'_ Quarry rips out a screen saying, "Because they attack us! They're violent, uncontrollable! Their minds have…deteriorated!" Yuki starts to look scared as Lunafire asks defensively, **"From the genetic mutation?"** Quarry nods solemnly as Lunafire then asks growling a bit, **"Then what about you three?"** Quarry answers grimly, "Madness looms in our future as well." The girls gulp getting scared as growls appear heading to the door.

Quarry tries to hotwire the machine with wires and it works as the machine comes on. But the crystal will not power up! Quarry then says, "The crystal is completely burned out! It is hopeless." Growls keep coming up as the Turtles and humans get their weapons ready until Quarry tells them, "Weapons will do no good. Without the force field, we won't stand a chance against them!" Growls keep on coming as everyone looks at the doors getting scared. Will they survive?

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of Notes from the Underground Part 2! Stay tuned next week for the second part.


	27. 27 Notes From the Underground Part 2 (2)

Welcome to Part 2 of Notes from the Underground Part 2 (2)! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Stay tuned for next week's epiter 'Notes from the Underground Part 3 (1)! (That means 'episode and chapter' combined.) Please review!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 27: Notes From the Underground Part 2 (2)

As the teenagers, Dragon Wolf, Quarry and his two pals are still in the lab, many growls come from outside as a couple of monsters are heading towards them. Quarry then tells everyone panicking, "They'll be on us in minutes!" Mikey then tells Quarry getting a little annoyed, "You know, you're kind of freaking me out here. Are you always such a nay-sayer?" Sam then tells Quarry, "Yeah, chill out! We can think of something. Yuki can always go Avatar Mode again." Yuki shakes her head telling Sam, _'Actually, I'm not sure if I can. Lunafire said that the Avatar State can only be activated when in mortal danger and emotional distress.' _Lunafire nods as Donnie goes up to the platform to grab the crystal as he takes it out but the crystal crumble into pieces! Char then says a little scared, "Oh, crud!" Donnie then asks Quarry, "Is that what the crystals are? Power sources?"

Quarry nods telling him, "Yes, but that was our only one! When we found it in the catacombs, we paid dearly for it." Leo then grabs a crystal from Donnie's bag as Maddie then asks Quarry, "What about one of ours?" Leo and Maddie bring the crystal over to Quarry as he looks at the crystal as he tells Maddie, "Their too small. It would not last." Donnie grabs it as he says, "It only has to last until they give up and move on." He puts the crystal in the slot where it's supposed to fit, but it's not activating! Donnie tries to nudge it with Char's help but it's still not activating! Lunafire growls out saying, **"We need to try and block the doors! Stonebiter, Razorfist, Raph, help me close the doors!"** They nod as all four beings close the doors with all of their strength. Quarry then starts pressing buttons as Donnie and Char are helping him. Quarry then hisses telling the two scientists, "There is no spark!"

Char then tries to bring their other crystal together, but it didn't work! Char then says, "For some reason, it just won't power up!" Donnie then says, "Maybe the connections to these contact nodes were charred." Quarry then rips a screen off to look at the wires underneath as Mikey then tells Donnie and Char, "Or maybe you got the thing upside down." Sam nods saying, "That could be it." Char then tells Mikey and Sam, "It's not upside down you two." Angel comes up shrugging her shoulders saying, "Maybe, but we gotta consider all possibilities." Suddenly, there's banging at the doors as Stonebiter, Razorfist, Raph and Lunafire are trying to keep the doors closed.

Yuki then goes to help them out. A clawed hand reaches from outside and nearly grabs Yuki by the head, but Raph grabs her and pulls her away as the clawed hand scratches the door! Yuki sighs with relief as Stonebiter hits the door to make the gap the hand came in smaller as Yuki signs to Raph, _'That was way too close!'_ Raph sighs with relief as well telling her, "Yeah, I don't want you to lose your pretty head." Yuki blushes at that as Raph nervously says, "Uh, I mean, uh…" But a bang stops him from saying anything as they both continue to hold back the doors.

* * *

Donnie and Char are scraping the charred bits off of the contact nodes. Once they were finished, Donnie then says, "Okay, lets try it again!" The doors finally give away as Raph, Lunafire, Yuki, Stonebiter and Razorfist couldn't hold the doors anymore. They backed up as four monsters appear consisting of: A creature like Stonebiter but scarier, a big blue bug like being, a giant tarantula and a creature like Razorfist but scarier. Donnie, Char, Sam and Mikey look scared as they came in. They look at each other and throwing caution to the wind, Donnie turns the crystal upside down and places it on the nodes as the crystal then glows bright letting out the noise as Sam and Lunafire plug their ears howling in pain. The controls turn on as Char then says, "It's working!"

The energy shield then comes out as Quarry and his two friends, the teens and Dragon Wolf are not affected by the shield. Instead, the energy shield is moving toward the four monsters keeping them out. They can't go further as their being pushed back. They then try to break in as Mikey tells Char and Donnie smugly, "Don't think we didn't see that Char and Donnie. It was upside down!" Sam smugly tells Char, "See, I told you me and Mikey can be smart!" Donnie groans asking Char, "They're never gonna let us live it down, are they?" Char nods telling him, "Nope." The monsters try and break free as suddenly the shield is starting to disappear as the crystals starts too dim and glow at random intervals as Quarry says, "It's overloading!" The monster realize they can't get in so they start backing off and leave as Quarry says in a hopeful voice, "Their leaving!" As soon as they left, the shield is gone.

Quarry then tells everyone, "But tomorrow, they'll be back. They always come back." The crystal them immediately powers down as Lunafire tells Quarry, **"Then you better have a bigger crystal." **Quarry shakes his head saying, "We will not survive another journey…to the Forbidden Zone." Mikey then asks Quarry, "What makes this place so forbidden?" Quarry then says, "The ancient catacombs stretch for miles. We were forced to explore it. Many of us never returned." Sam then jokingly says, "Uh, maybe they got lost?" Quarry snaps a little saying, "They were taken!...By a ghostly entity. There is never any sign of a struggle, they're just…gone." Sam then gets serious saying, "Then we probably have a hunter on our hands, and a damn good one too by the sound of it."

Leo then tells Quarry, "Look, I understand why you don't want to go down there. But there aren't a lot of options. You need another crystal and fast." Then Yuki writes in her notebook telling Quarry, _'And since we're the ones that fried your security system, we'll go with you.'_ Raph nods saying, "Yeah, it was our fault, so we'll help, right guys?" Everyone nods as Maddie says, "Sure thing. Besides, I want to explore more anyway." Char nods saying, "Yeah, this exploration is golden! I want to see more!" Sam nods as she fiddles with her crossbow, "Same here. And you guys might need my help too if whoever or whatever this hunter is, is after you three. After all, what better way to outbest a hunter, then with another hunter." Angel nods saying, "Ya know I'm in."

Lunafire nods saying, **"And I want to know just what kind of people made our home anyway."** Everyone except Mikey agrees as he starts to look scared. Mikey then tells everyone nervously trying to get away, "You know, the corner hardware store has a sale on generators that would really get this force field humming. So I'll just go up top and clip the coupons and…" He doesn't get that far as Sam, Yuki and Raph grab him by the arms and pulls him away from the exit. A couple minutes later, everyone starts to leave the lab as with Quarry and his two friends following. Everyone walks out as Quarry and his two friends pause in their walk. Razorfist groans in anxiety as Quarry starts patting his head saying, "Be brave." Yuki pauses as well as she goes over to Razorfist and tells him in her notebook, _'What he said. We won't let anything bad happen to you all. Promise.' _Yuki pets Razorfist's head as the monster purrs from her petting.

Quarry smiles as he and his three friends walk forward with Yuki beside them. Quarry then tells Yuki, "Thank you, Shirayuki." Yuki smiles telling him, _'You're welcome, Quarry.'_ She then runs to catch up to her friends and family as she is now by Raph's side. Raph smiles, glad she is back with him. As Yuki walks, she can't help but sense something off about Quarry. Quarry may look and sound male, but Yuki can't help but think he's not exactly a male. What she doesn't know is that all the girls except Lunafire are thinking this. Leo then tells everyone, "Okay, let's keep our wits about us."

All teenagers and Dragon Wolf nod as Raph tells Mikey, "Don't worry, Mikey. You can share mine, Yuki's and Sam's wits." Yuki laughs as Sam hits Raph upside the head. Mikey grins at that as he tells Raph, then Sam, then everybody as everybody descends down a winding trail, "Oh, so now I'm witless? And thanks, Sammy. Also, it must be why I'm the only one bothered by the fact that we're heading into a place that even monsters are afraid of!"

* * *

About a couple of minutes later, in order to get to where they needed to be, Quarry suggested a shortcut. Everybody agreed and you want to know how it went? Well, everybody except Yuki, Sam, Quarry and his two pals, were sent down a slide as everybody screamed in slight fear and/or amusement as they slid on the slide. They kept spinning all over the place until they finally hit the bottom and they wound up in a pile. Mikey then says annoyed, "Shortcut?! In what mutated imagination can that be considered a…?!" Quarry, Stonebiter, Razorfist, Yuki and Sam appear climbing on the rock wall as Quarry interrupts Mikey by saying, "Uh, sorry. We forgot you can't scale rock. Except for Yuki and Sam." Yuki used her earthbending to scale rock and Sam used spider powers to stick on like Spiderman. Yuki and Sam laughed seeing everybody in a pile as Lunafire shakes herself off. The turtles and girls get up as Raph tells Quarry at the bottom, "Let's try and avoid that mistake in the future, okay?"

Mikey then takes a whiff as Yuki, Sam, Quarry and his two friends meet up with everyone as Mikey plugs his beak as he nasally says, "Whoo! Who cut the cheese?" Sam then says as she plugs up her nose to block out the horrid smell, "Yeah? Whoo, I wouldn't be surprised if this was stinky, rotting, moldy, and possibly toxic-waste covered, vermin and insect infested cheese!" Donnie then tells Mikey and Sam, "You're both smelling a sulfur pool." Maddie gags plugging her nose too saying, "This is without a doubt, just plain disgusting!" Angel does the same as well as she tells Maddie, "I hear ya! This place reeks to high heaven!" Lunafire smells and immediately plugs her nose too with her paws saying, **"YUCK!"** Mikey then says, "Coming from a turtle who grew up in a sewer, trust me when I say this place stinks!" Yuki shudders saying, _'Yeah, this stuff ranks more than that one time you accidentally farted on my eleventh birthday and we all thought it was just a really bad sewage leak.'_ Mikey looks at her shocked as Yuki then tells him, _'Raph told me it was really you.'_

The girls and boys laugh as Mikey huffs and pouted folding his arms. Quarry then tells everyone facing the sulfur pool, "We must keep moving. The others wander down here. This is their territory." Everyone then starts walking on the stones that are in the sulfur pool to get to the other side. As they get to the middle, Maddie starts to trip, but Leo quickly grabs her before she fell in and holds her to him. Maddie pants telling Leo with a smile, "Thanks, Leo." Leo smiles telling her, "Not a problem." They then get moving until suddenly a bubble pops out from the sulfur revealing a little blue worm like monster with sharp teeth. It squeals lunging toward Leo and Maddie until Quarry grabs it with his tongue and eats it! Leo and Maddie gag at that saying 'ew' as Sam says amazed, "COOL!" Quarry burps as he says, "We learn to either live off the land before it lives off us." Raph shudders at that as Lunafire says, **"Even I would be sick to death."**

After a while, they all made it through the sulfur pool as Razorfist makes a hole in the wall as him, Quarry and Stonebiter walk through and scale on the rock wall. Leo and Maddie come through as they try not to get close to the edge until Leo almost trips until Maddie grabs him and pulls him up. Leo then tells Maddie with a smile, "Thanks, Maddie." Maddie tells him, "No problem, now we're even." Yuki appears and quickly makes a big rock slab appear as everyone gets on and appears next to the monsters. They make it to a rock-like cliff of something like a diving board as the slab disappears as everyone walks on it like a balancing beam as Lunafire flies above. They meet the end where at the bottom is a whirlpool…like the one from ten years ago. Yuki looks down a little scared as Raph holds her and Quarry says, "This is it!"

Yuki gulps fearfully as Raph pets her head as suddenly Razorfist, Quarry and Stonebiter leap into the whirlpool with no hesitation. Leo then tells everyone, "Following monsters off a cliff may not be the smartest thing we've ever done." But Maddie nods with a grin, "But how else are we going to do this?" Leo nods as the two holds hands and jumps off and into the whirlpool below. Then Angel with Lunafire jumps in as Angel exclaims, "Whoo-hoo!" Lunafire then yell out, **"Meet you all on the other side!"** Then Donnie and Char yell as they jump in, "GERONIMO!" Raph then looks at Yuki as he holds her hand in his telling her, "Don't worry, Yuki. I'm right here with ya. We'll jump in togetha', okay?"

Yuki looks at Raph and smiles and nods as she grips his hand tighter as Yuki tells him, _'Together.'_ They both jump in the water whirlpool as it drags them under. Mikey and Sam are the last ones as Mikey says, "No, but it's the grossest. That thing looks like a giant toilet!" Sam snickers saying, "Yeah, but this is the funnest adventure yet! Just think of this as bungee jumping but without the rope! Dad made me do this once, so think of it as that, okay?" Mikey nods with a smile as they jump in cannonball style as they both yell, "COWABUNGA!" Maddie, Leo, Angel, Lunafire, Donnie and Char made it to the other side through a waterfall as Quarry and his two pals helped them out of the water. When Raph and Yuki made it through, Raph held onto Yuki as they both swam to land as Raph tells Yuki, "See? I told ya we'd make it." Yuki's wet hair clings to her body and nods with a smile. Yuki then looks in her backpack and waterbends the water out of everything and drops it back in the water.

Sam and Mikey came through just in time as Sam grabs Mikey and she starts swimming like a dolphin toward land, but the current is too strong. They're being pulled towards crystals at the end of the lake until Stonebiter grabs Mikey by the head with his mouth as Sam holds on tight. Mikey whimper in fear at this as Stonebiter pulls them to land. Sam gets off of Mikey and she tells Stonebiter, "Thank you, Stonebiter. Now can you please let go of his head? Believe it or not, he still needs it." Stonebiter lets go of Mikey's head as Mikey rubs his head making sure there are no bite marks as he tells Stonebiter, "Do that again, and I'll give you a real taste of the Turtles and Avatar, dude!" Leo then asks Quarry, "How far away are we from the crystals?" Quarry answers, "Their here in the catacombs. But from this point on, we must keep very quiet like your sister." Everyone nods as they keep going up to a tunnel as Donnie asks Mikey, "Hey, Mikey? Recognize these carvings?" Mikey looks and says mystified, "Whoa! These are just like the carvings in our lair!"

Sam whispers out amazed, "Cool! Maybe we'll find out what this place is!" Raph and Yuki look in awe as well as Raph says, "Yeah, same interior decorator." Yuki nods and tells him, _'Yeah, I wonder what kind of people made this place?'_ Maddie nods saying, "I agree! I could redo my room like this!" Everyone goes into the tunnel and as Sam and Mikey are the last ones to go in, small rocks start to fall on them as they look up and can't help but feel something's off.

* * *

With the others, their in the tunnel as they find a crystal in the wall with Quarry saying, "Good, this crystal will do. We need not travel any deeper into this evil place." Back with Mikey and Sam, they look up and see the big tarantula monster from earlier above in the rock ceiling coming out! Mikey and Sam yell out in fear as they quickly run inside the tunnel with Sam yelling out, "YO! We got monsters right behind us!" Mikey then yells out in fear, "AAAHHHHH!" Leo then yells out, "Everybody, lets get to cover!" But Quarry yells out in fear saying, "But that way leads to…!" Lunafire then yells to Quarry, **"We have no choice! Let's go!"** Everyone then runs to some tunnels, but the only one available is closed up with a metal door.

Razorfist and Stonebiter try to break down the door as Quarry tries to scratch at it. Quarry then tries to use acid and it still doesn't work. Quarry then starts to look scared as Char points to Donnie to a slot by the door and Donnie nods as Char tells everyone, "Stand back!" Donnie then puts his crystal in but it doesn't glow as they try to jiggle it a bit. But nothing works. As growls come out, Leo yells out, "Battle ready, boys and girls!" Everyone does so except Donnie and Char as they have an idea as the two look at the slot as Donnie asks Char, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Char nods as she grabs the crystal from the slot, turns it around and puts it back in the slot as the crystal suddenly glows bright as Donnie and Char sigh with relief. The door opens as Donnie goes inside as he calls out, "HEY! It worked!" But suddenly in the tunnel, a bright blue glowing bola like object appears and heads straight towards Donnie!

Everyone sees this as the bola comes onto Donnie and next thing they know, Donnie disappears in a flash of blue light! Everyone looks at the area shocked beyond belief as Mikey and Sam call out getting scared, "Donnie?!" Char covers her mouth with her hand and shakes her head in disbelief with tears starting to form in her eyes as she falls to her knees saying, "No. no, no, no, NO!" Nano emerges from his pouch and hovers around Char as he moans out in sadness and sympathy while Leo and Maddie look on shocked as Angel says, "Okay, I'm back to being scared now!" Yuki and Raph then yell out equally shocked and scared, "Donnie!/_Donnie!"_ Lunafire looks on shocked and scared as well as she whispers out,** "Kyoshi, Tui and La, please help us all!" **Mikey then whispers out, "He's gone!"

Over on the other side across from everyone, the four monsters from earlier that tried to attack the lab came in growling and snarling heading toward everyone else as Mikey says, "And in a couple of minutes, we'll be goners too!" Quarry then tells everyone ominously, "And here it ends…" Everyone looks on scared, not only because Donnie was gone but they feared they would be as well from monsters or whatever captured Donnie. Will they survive?

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! And now for the questions. How will Raphael, Shirayuki and Charlotte react to Donnie being gone? And as the fight begins between the bad monsters and our heroes, who gets captured? What do our heroes find and what's with the cluster of glowing crystals covering the ceiling over the city? How will they get to the city? And when they try to, who else will get captured?! Who gets crushed by a stalagmite and will they be okay?! As they explore the city, who will get captured and who will be left? How will Raph feel when Yuki disappears? What will the remaining heroes find in a tower? When it turns out everyone is okay, will they find out who's been taking everyone and why, along with that person's story as to where everybody is? What is this guy's true motive? How will our heroes take it?

Will they defeat this being known as the Entity? Will Yuki go Avatar Mode and speak again?! How will they all react to Quarry's true gender when they free everybody? When the monsters are human again, what's causing them to remain monsters? What do our heroes find when they're on their way home? Will they find Splinter, and most importantly, will they have to move somewhere for the time being? Who will they go to? Find out next week on the next exciting epiter of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapter 28: Notes From the Underground Part 3 (1)!


	28. 28 Notes From the Underground Part 3 (1)

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading (1) of Notes from the Underground Part 3. Have fun reading and please leave reviews!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 28: Notes From the Underground Part 3 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Raphael: Meet Stone Biter, Razor Fist and Quarry. They may look like monsters, but these poor souls were once ordinary people 'til the Shredder's mad scientists performed horrible genetic experiments on 'em. Experiments that will eventually lead them mindless like these other examples of Shredder's handiwork. The only thing keeping Quarry and his pals safe is a crystal powered force field, but now the crystal's all burned out and the only place to get another one is the Forbidden Zone.

_As Raphael says this, the three monster mutants are shown. And then the screen that showed what happened to these people appeared. Then Quarry shaking his head trying to remember his real name. Then showing other monster mutants subjected to madness trying to break into the lab as the energy shield is up. Then showing the crystal used to power up the shield is dead as Quarry tells everyone, "Something unspeakable dwells there amidst the crystals, it is a forbidden place." _

Raphael: But we have no choice, so we all head down there anyway and that's when all shell breaks loose.

_Everyone then walks down some earth. Then showing everyone walking on rocks through the sulfur pool and when they get to the catacombs, Donatello has been captured by a light blue glowing bola. Raph and everyone else yells out in fear._

Raphael: Suddenly Donny's gone and I swear someone's gonna pay. Especially since more of us will be taken, including the love of my life, Yuki.

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

Raph, Yuki and Char still look at the tunnel where Donnie disappeared with shocked expressions as Raph runs to the tunnel yelling fear as he calls for his brother, "Donnie! NO! NO! DONNIE!" Yuki and Char go to Raph as Yuki whistles for Donnie as Char yells out in fear with Nano floating beside her, "DONNIE!" Yuki pants heavily, scared that one of her older brothers is gone until Leo yells at them snapping them out of it, "You three get away from there!" Monsters are coming towards them but suddenly another light blue bola comes out from the walls and its heading toward Raph as Yuki then pushes Raph out of the way as Raph pulls Yuki with him not wanting her to get captured.

The bola instead hits the tarantula monster who was heading towards Quarry, Mikey, Sam, Maddie and Leo. The monster disappears as they screamed as then the big blue bug monster attacks Razorfist as another bola hits the both of them taking the monster and Razorfist as they disappeared. Maddie then yells out, "Razorfist!" Lunafire then asks Leo, **"Leonardo, what the shell is going on here?!"** Sam then yells out, "It's the bolas! Whatever you do, don't get hit!" Stonebiter then goes to attack the other red monster, but he's pinned as the red monster uses his scorpion like tail to hit head but Stonebiter moves his head out of the way each time. Maddie and Quarry go to help Stonebiter but the red monster hits them away. Another bola appears as it then hits Stonebiter making him disappear as Raph yells, "Stonebiter, no!" Angel yells out, "We gotta do something!" Mikey then exclaims to the red monster, "Come on, you ugly troll! Show me what you got!"

The monster in question rises up and roars as Mikey then says, "Okay, I'm impressed." The last two monsters roar as they go to approach the teenagers, Dragon Wolf and Quarry. Mikey then asks everyone as the teens, Dragon Wolf and Quarry move backward to the tunnel, "Okay, now what?" Yuki then tells everyone through her sign language, _'We leave. Whatever's through this door, can't be any worse than this.'_ Raph, Mikey, Sam, Maddie, Char, Angel and Lunafire back inside the tunnel as Mikey says, "I really hope those don't become your famous last words and hand signs, Snow White." Leo then tells Quarry as the two monsters approach, "Quarry, go!" Quarry backs away into the tunnel and then runs inside as Leo then grabs the crystal in the slot as he and Yuki immediately run into the tunnel just as the doors close leaving the two monsters on one side and the others in the tunnel.

The two monsters try to break in, but to no avail. Everyone then turns towards the light at the tunnel as Leo tells everyone, "Be ready for anything." Lunafire nods as she then tells everyone, **"We all stick together, no matter what."** Everyone nods as they all gasp and look in wonder of the place before them: an abandoned city which has a large tower in the middle of the city and a cluster of glowing crystals covering the cavern roof along with separating the cliff and the city is lava all over. Char looks in wonder as her sadness of Donnie disappears momentarily as she says, "WHOA! An underground city! Mom and dad would never be able to believe this!" Sam nods as Maddie tells Char, "I hear ya!" But Quarry freaks out saying, "We shouldn't be here! This is…This is an acropolis! A city of the dead!" Sam grins big as she then tells Quarry, "You see a City of the Dead, I see an adventure! And a chance to find Donnie and your two friends!"

Mikey then tells Quarry, "You know, if there's one thing that creeps me out more than monster movies, it's a City of the Dead." But Leo tells everyone, "We're not leaving! Whatever's haunting this place has made the mistake of catching one of ours!" Everyone nods as Yuki sticks close to Raph as he says, "And we'll level this whole city just to get him back!" Raph slices off a piece of rock with a sai in anger as Yuki rubs his arm soothingly telling him, _'Don't worry, Raphie. We'll get Donnie back soon. Whoever took him, hopefully I can get my Avatar State out to kick some butt.'_ Raph nods holding her hand in his as he smiles at her, seeing how both hands go so well together. Raph almost wishes he could tell Yuki right now about how he feels for her incase if she gets captured, but now's not the time.

Leo and Maddie who had wandered away to look around found something as they came back to everyone else with Leo telling everyone, "Hey, guys! We found a way down there!" Leo and Maddie head away as Maddie says, "Yeah, come on!" Mikey says annoyed, "Don't you two always?" Sam scoffs saying, "They're definitely made for each other." Sam and Mikey laugh as Nano, who was stuck by Char's side goes back into the pouch. So everyone follows Leo and Maddie where they see a tram-like machine hanging on a cable from the cliff to the city! Char looks at the machinery sadly saying, "Donnie would have loved this." Yuki pats her shoulder with a smile and Char smiles too. Leo, Maddie and Yuki start to go in but Raph being concerned says, "Uh, maybe we better find us a different ride." Leo then tells Raph, "What are you talking about? It's fine." Suddenly, the weight of the tram makes it fall down a little bit startling Leo and Maddie.

Maddie then says getting her bearings back, "Okay, maybe not so fine. But we can't let Yuki do her earthbending again. If she holds us for too long she'll get too exhausted. With the tram, we'll be covered and the bolas won't grab us." Lunafire nods saying, **"Good call, Madison."** Maddie nods as everyone agrees. Angel then says cracking her knuckles, "Let's get to it then."

* * *

On the other side of the doors, the being responsible for Donnie's, Stonebiter's, Razorfist's and two of the monsters' disappearances, appears in front of the door and uses the crystal around his neck as it glows getting the attention of the other two monsters. The door opens as the being gets out of the way and the two monsters go through the door realizing they'll be able to get their prey. The being watches on, seeing his plan is going to work.

* * *

Back with the teenagers, Dragon Wolf and Quarry, Leo tells everyone as he walks on board the tram, "Look. See?" As he walks in, the tram sways a bit but he makes it in as Char tells Leo, "Leo, even though I marvel at the technology used to make this, I really think this is unsafe." Mikey even says, "There's no way I'm getting in that thing!" Sam grins at the adrenaline rush she'll get as she goes in saying, "I am! Come on, party poopers! Where's your sense of adventure?! We gotta live our lives to the fullest while we're young!" The tram sways a bit as Sam goes in. Leo then tells everyone, "Yeah, what Sam said. It'll hold all of us." Yuki nods in agreement as she steps inside, and tells everyone through her sign language, _'I'm in. We'll all be fine!'_ Raph worries though at this as Lunafire goes inside as well as she quickly shrinks to normal wolf size. Leo and Maddie go closer inside seeing a podium with a crystal slot.

Maddie then says, "And it looks like our crystal will power it up big time." Suddenly, roars appear as Leo, Sam, Yuki and Lunafire gasp as the others look to where the noise is coming from as they see the two monsters heading towards them as Raph tells Leo as everyone else runs inside the tram, "Well, what are ya waitin' for?!" Mikey then exclaims, "Go, go, go!" Angel then yells, "Yeah, let's start this puppy!" Leo then jams the crystal into the control podium making the doors close and the tram starting as it moves along the cable to the city! The two monsters however hopped onto the tram before it could get far making the tram shake. The red monster breaks into the top of the tram with his claw as suddenly, Angel is grabbed as she screams in fear as Lunafire jumps to the rescue growing big as she flies out.

But the being from earlier appears on the cliff as he then throws four bolas. Two of them hit the two monsters, causing Angel to be let go but she and Lunafire could not escape the last two bolas as they get hit and disappear in flashes of blue! Sam yells in fear seeing this, "ANGEL! NO!" Yuki looks up in fear and falls to her knees seeing her best friend/sister/mother figure disappear in front of her eyes! Raph holds her close trying to keep her calm when suddenly the cable rope holding the tram snaps as the tram starts falling down into the lava below as everyone screams in terror with Maddie holding onto Leo, Sam holding onto Mikey, Yuki holding onto Raphael as Quarry holds Char. Everyone continues to scream when suddenly, a blue light shines forth from the middle of the tram. Everyone looks to see Yuki with her eyes glowing like a winter storm with her Avatar Amulet glowing bright as Quarry watches on shocked.

Sam then yells excitedly, "Alright! Avatar Time!" Raph lets Yuki go as he tells her, "Be careful, Snow Princess." The controlled Yuki nods but Raph couldn't help but notice that Yuki looked mad. Yuki then used her Avatar powers to aim the tram to a giant stalagmite with her airbending as it pierces through the tram as everyone then jumps out of it as Yuki then bends earth boulders to carry everyone to safety on land. Everyone lands as they get off the boulders and stay on land. Mikey sighs in relief saying, "Whew! That was way too close for comfort!" Char then tells Yuki, "Yeah, thanks Yuki!"

But nothing comes from Yuki as suddenly, an earthquake begins all around them along with very cold air comes around making everyone shiver and along with hot air surrounding everyone as lava and ice is coming to everyone as rocks fall over. They all look up to see Yuki still in her Avatar State with her eyes still glowing blue and tears falling from her eyes and she looks angry as her airbending keeps her in the air as air, water, earth and fire surround her! Quarry then says in shock and fear, "There is a god in our midst!"

Maddie then asks Leo in fear, "W-w-what's going o-on with h-her?!" Leo answers trying to get his balance and keep warm, "It's b-b-because of Lunafire! With her gone, Y-Yuki's anger and sadness h-have reached their b-b-breaking point! It's l-like Yuki s-s-said. E-emotional d-distress!" Sam then looks around with a grin as she says, "Ya know, t-t-this would have b-been a lot more a-awesome if we w-w-weren't about to d-die!" So Char, who looks at Yuki shocked, asks Leo, "H-how do we c-c-calm her d-down?!" Mikey then tells Char, "L-last time something l-l-like this happened, R-raph was able to!"

Maddie struggles saying, "Y-y-you know, t-that makes s-sense!" Raph then struggles to walk over to where Yuki is above him as he remembers what Lunafire told him some time ago about revealing his feelings before it was too late. Raphael then yells to her, "S-snow Princess, calm d-d-down! If y-ya don't, ya're g-g-gonna kill a-all of us!" Suddenly, Yuki speaks saying in a loud voice combined with Wan's, Kiyoshi's, Roku's, Aang's and Korra's voices, "I've lost my first and best friend. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE! And not only that, another friend has been lost along with the brother who I tell everything to. Including my secrets! You'd never understand!"

Raph remains calm as he then tells her, "Ya're w-w-wrong Yuki. I'd d-do understand. If a-a-anything ever happen t-to you, I would l-lose it all t-t-too. But ya g-gotta calm down, n-now! I p-promise we'll find L-lunafire, Donnie a-and Angel. Just c-c-calm down please!" Yuki growls saying in the combined voices, "NO! The one who took them away will pay with his life! I don't care who I have to fight to get them back! I'm not that shy, kind girl in this form, Raphael. The person who did this will feel the full wrath of the Avatar!"

Raph shakes his head and tells her, making his voice stronger so that she could hear him loud and clear, "No, Yuki! Listen ta' me! I know how it feels to lose someone close to ya'! Do you remember ten years ago when you almost drowned and I dove in to try and save ya?!" Yuki's eyes soften a bit as Raph notices seeing he's got her as he continues, "Back then, I couldn't believe you called out my name! I always wondered why you did that, I always wondered if I was really that important to ya, despite everything I said and did to ya! Back then, all that mattered to me was to try and save ya! I was worried I was never able to save ya until you saved us. And that's not even all of it!

Remember when you went to get the job and ya didn' come back for days?! That was it. That was when I thought you were gone forever! We all felt it! We know what it's like when we lose someone important! But I promise you this, we will get Lunafire, Angel and Donnie back! I promise. And I know how much ya wanna pummel the one who snatched them, I do too! But ya promised your mom and Lunafire that you'd always use your powers wisely and only for good, remember?! Ya're abusing the powers you've been given. So please stop this! I love you too much to let you break your promise and become something you're not."

Everyone looks at him shocked as Yuki looks down onto Raph still in her Avatar State and still crying as her eyes go wide hearing what Raph said. She calms down as the earthquake stops along with the cold air, humid air, ice and lava has receded and disappeared. Yuki floats down calming down as she lands in front of Raph as her shield disappears as Yuki then asks in her own voice, "You promise?" Raph nods telling her, "I promise, Snow Princess." Yuki smiles with her eyes still glowing as tears fall as she leaps into Raph's arms and hugs him around his neck and cries as the powers of the Avatar State disappears as she goes back to normal. Raph hugs her back holding her close as he sighs in relief as he finally said what he's been wanting to tell her for years! He calms her down by petting her head.

* * *

Everyone comes over as they notice the danger has passed as Leo asks Raph with a smug grin, "So, you happy now?" Raph nods as Sam says, "Dang, didn't think you'd tell her this soon!" Char looks over Yuki and holds her hand to Yuki's head saying, "It looks like she'll be okay. She just needs some rest." Raph nods as Yuki wakes up holding her head in slight pain. Yuki groans asking in sign, _'Why the shell does my head hurt so much? Did something happen?'_ Maddie then tells Yuki, "You went in the Avatar State to save us from falling in the lava. But then you kind of got crazy and almost killed us with earthquakes, lava, ice, fire, cold and humid air. Oh, and you were talking again." Yuki looks at her shocked as she looks around the area in some fear as she says, _'I am so sorry! I have no idea what came over me! Seeing Lunafire disappear must have made me snap. I don't even remember what happened from when the tram was falling until now.'_

Silence follows as Raph lets go in his shock as Yuki and him stand back up as Raph asks her, "Wait, ya mean ya don't remember anything that happened?" Yuki shakes her head confused telling him, _'No, not really. Why? Did I do something else bad?!'_ Raph suddenly blushes real good as he then tells her, "Uh, no Yuki. You didn't do anything bad. Nothing at all." Yuki still looks at him confused but she shrugs her shoulders and starts walking. Sam then asks Raph getting confused, "Why didn't you tell her what you said?" Raph sighs answering, "Because she's not ready for that. I want it to be special. So if anyone tells her, ya're dead. Got it?!" Everyone nods as they all keep going but before they could, one of the giant stalagmites break and it falls on top of Quarry crushing him. Leo yells out scared that another friend is gone, "Quarry!" Everyone gathers to try and free him, but Quarry frees himself spitting acid underneath the rubble and debris. Then once he gets out, he sprays more acid below him so he could get his legs free.

Everyone looks at him shocked as he finally gets free. Quarry pats himself clean of dirt and when he notices he's being stared at, he tells everyone, "We are designed to handle such adversity." Quarry then walks on as everyone follows him. A few minutes later, Everyone except Quarry took the lead as Quarry asks Yuki, "What exactly are you, Shirayuki?" Yuki smiles as she grabs her notebook from her bag and writes in it saying, _'Let's just say I am kind of like a god. But I am known as the Avatar.'_ So for the next couple of minutes, Yuki gave Quarry the short version of what she is. Quarry was shocked, but he was glad he knows about her powers. As everyone walks, they all see the markings on the walls as Leo says, "Those same symbols again. Just like back at our place." Raph then says, "And by the looks of it all, this city has been down here for a very long time."

Char nods as she says, "Like 'thousands of years' long time." Mikey however is a bit scared as he sing-songs, "Creepy." But Sam sing-songs, "But awesome!" Leo and Maddie then found something as they both grin as they see a couple of anti-gravity scooters as Leo calls out, "Hey guys! We found some transportation!" Maddie then calls out, "Yeah, we can use these to get around the city!" Mikey scoffs saying, "Of course!" Sam scoffs as well saying, "Leaders always finds the best things!" Leo jams a crystal into his scooter making it float as others did the same with the crystals they found. And so Maddie and Leo ride on one, Mikey and Sam ride on another, Yuki and Raph ride on one and Char rides with Quarry. Yuki holds on tight to Raph as Raph tries very hard not to lose control. They travel around the city with the scooters and as they did so, Leo says, "Whoever built this place, they're definitely the same people who built our lair."

Maddie nods saying, "Yeah, only question is…what kind of people? Who knows, this could be the work of aliens." Raph growls saying, "Whatever, let's just focus on finding Donnie, Lunafire and Angel. We can go sightseeing later." Everyone nods as Yuki senses something weird from somewhere above them as Leo proves it as he looked up seeing something weird as he stops and tells everyone who also stopped, "Hold up! I think I saw something!" Leo then tells Maddie, "Maddie, do you want to help me?" Maddie nods as Leo uses the scooter to charge straight into the shadows through an arch.

Everyone then goes to the arch trying to follow Leo and Maddie. Everyone gets off to go inside to help Leo and Maddie out, but a flash of blue light comes from the shadows and with fear and anxiety, they run inside as Raph calls out Leo's name, "LEO!" When they get in however, only the scooter remains as Maddie and Leo have disappeared. And suddenly, another bola appears and makes its way to Yuki as suddenly the bola entangles Yuki as she disappears with a scream.

Raph watches Yuki's disappearance in shock as he yells in fear, "MADDIE! LEO! YUKI!" Sam, Mikey and Char hold him back as he yells Yuki's name. Mikey then tells Raph trying to calm him down, "Calling out like that is probably not the best idea. They're gone, just like the others." Raph would have fallen on his knees in shock if the others weren't holding him up. First he confessed his feelings to Yuki, then she doesn't remember, and now she disappears. He's surprised he's not having a heart attack right now! One thing's for sure, he'll find whoever did this and make them pay! He tries to calm himself as he and the others leave the area heading back to the scooters but when they do, they realize Quarry is gone! Mikey and Sam calls out Quarry's name, but suddenly, a groan is heard behind them as they all turn around, scream and have their weapons ready until Quarry comes out of the shadows assuring them, "Wait, it's just me!"

Everyone calms down as Raph asks Quarry getting angry enough as it is, "What are ya doin' lurkin' around like that?!" Quarry then tells everyone a little scared, "Hiding. You…you left me alone." Char and Sam 'aww' at this as Mikey tells Quarry annoyed, "Man, mutate some backbone, would ya?!" Suddenly, Quarry calls out in fear pointing at something, "There it is!" They all turn around and Mikey screams like a girl. In the distance, they see a blue-robed figure with a crystal around his neck as the figure turns around and leaves.

Raph walks a bit and stops as he growls out angrily, "That thing is mine!" Char nods eagerly telling him, "I'm coming too! That thing is going to pay for taking Donnie!" Raph nods as Raph gets on his scooter and revs it as Char gets on with him as the scooter charges into the mist where the figure is. A few minutes later, a flash appears showing the remaining three members that their gone. Mikey calls out for Raph as Sam calls out for Char. Mikey then tells Sam and Quarry, "We better go look for them."

Sam then tells Mikey with a scoff, "Are you kidding me? That flash proves they're both gone!" They both turn to find Quarry gone as they both groan in annoyance as they both grab Quarry and pull him out of the shadows. Quarry smiles nervously because of this. A couple seconds later, Mikey and Quarry are on one scooter and Sam is on another as they make their way to where Raph and Char were. When they got there, only thing remaining is the scooter as Mikey exclaims, "Not good! Raph and Char are gone too!" Both Sam and Mikey go to look at the scooter, but as they turn around Quarry is right behind them as they both scream in fright. Quarry then freaks out telling Mikey and Sam, "I warned you two! I WARNED YOU ALL! Evil dwells in this dead city! We'll never get out alive!"

A slapping noise takes place of the silence as Quarry holds his right cheek in shock as the slapping culprit is revealed to be Sam. So Sam tells Quarry, "Dude, calm down! Everything's going to be fine. And I'm sure their all okay! But you've got to stop freaking out! The more you do, the more bad things will get." Then Mikey tells Quarry, "Yeah, and if there's gonna be any hysterics around here, I'll have them." Mikey then looks up as he then says afraid, "Like right now! 'Cause…I see it!" Mikey points up above as he, Sam and Quarry look up to see the exact same robed figure on a nearby building who took everyone. Mikey freaks out a bit as he and Sam get on to their scooters and zoom away…until they backed up forgetting about Quarry. Quarry gets on the scooter with Mikey as Quarry smiles nervously, but it disappears as Mikey and Sam floor it and rev up the scooter driving away fast!

Quarry freaks out calling out, "NO! NO! WAIT, WAIT!" Sam and Mikey go to a giant ramp as they use the scooters to keep going up. Quarry freaks out more as he wants to get off the scooter and not be captured. So he lets go of Mikey and falls below as Sam and Mikey yells out, "QUARRY!" Quarry lands on a bridge safely as he sees Mikey and Sam keep on going as they lose control and fly over the robed man and their heading toward a cliff, so both jump off just as the scooters hit the cliff! Mikey grabs Sam bridal style and holds her close as his shell hits a wall and once he's on his shell, he slides on some kind of slide as they made it to safety. Sam and Mikey both sigh in relief as Mikey tells Sam, "I…don't recommend doing that again." But Sam tells him with a pout, "Aww. But it was so much fun!" Mikey laughs telling her, "Yeah, I guess you're right about that." They both laugh as Quarry from above sighs in relief.

* * *

Up on the bridge, the robed being appears on one side as Quarry sees him and starts to get scared. The robed figure grabs something from his robe which is a glowing light blue bola. Quarry then realizes he's next to be taken as the robed man spins his bola and throws it just as Quarry tries to escape! But it was inevitable. The bola hit Quarry as he disappears as he finds himself standing on some podium. He looks around in fear for a moment until some weird kind of glass surrounds him as if he's in an egg, trapping him. Then this weird liquid comes from below filling up his cage as he calls out, "No!" The whole cage is filled with water as every part of him suddenly freezes up, including his face. The water disappears as the glass is gone as well leaving Quarry a frozen statue as he calls out long and hard, "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Sam and Mikey who just got up heard Quarry's call of anguish and fear as Mikey says, "Quarry?"

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of Notes from the Underground Part 3! Stay tuned next week for the second part.


	29. 29 Notes From the Underground Part 3 (2)

Welcome to Part 2 of Notes from the Underground Part 3 (2)! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! I even have the profiles for all four OC girls including Sam, Madison, Charlotte and Shirayuki after this chapter. Also, after this chapter and profiles coming up today, I am taking a couple weeks off of writing to relax and refresh my mind. The newest chapter, The King Part 1, will be out September 1st. So please hold on until then! Please review!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 29: Notes From the Underground Part 3 (2)

Sam looks around and tries to smell Quarry with her animal senses. When she gets nothing, she tells Mikey, "No good. Quarry's gone too. Looks like we're the only one's left!" Mikey gulps nervously as he looks around, but suddenly stops as he sees a familiar black tower as he tells Sam, "Which means we have to find the others and quick. But first Sammy, have we seen that tower before?" Sam looks at him confused as she follows his sight to the black tower as her eyes go wide saying, "Yeah, in that freaky yet cool dream, you, me and Yuki had." Sam and Mikey then remember their dream about how they and Yuki got to the tower and that weird creature appeared, as it tried to attack them. Back in reality, Sam and Mikey looked to each other as they both nod at each other knowing what they had to do as Mikey exclaims, "Creepy black tower, here we come!" They both start running as Sam exclaims, "Onward, Turtle Titan! Let us make haste to save our loyal brethren!" Mikey grins as he exclaims to her, "Aye aye, my trusty partner, Nightshade!"

Sam and Mikey laugh at that just before they got to the bridge. They kept running on the bridge until they got to the tower and they ran inside…only for them to back away screaming seeing the big tarantula monster! But the monster didn't move as that was when Sam and Mikey noticed the monster is frozen solid on a platform! They both look confused as Sam says, "Whoa. Now this is creepy. Do you think this is Yuki's ice?" Mikey looks closer telling Sam, "Nah. Yuki's ice is completely different from this. Hers is more on the nature side. This ice is completely different from that." Sam nods as they walk around finally seeing other monsters frozen solid on platforms including Stonebiter and Razorfist. Sam then tells Mikey, a little serious, "At least we know what happened to everyone. I just hope your brothers, Yuki and the others are okay."

Mikey nods as they then stop at a platform containing a frozen Quarry as Mikey gasps. Mikey starts to look scared as Sam tells him, "Hey hey, don't worry, Mikey. We'll get everyone out." Mikey smiles and nods as Sam then looks around and frowns asking Mikey, "Something's not right. All of the monsters are here, but where's your family and our friends?" Mikey looks around and finally notices as he tells Sam, "Maybe their in another room?" Sam nods saying quietly, "Maybe." She then kneels down on the floor to see a crystal on the platform that is vertical as Sam asks Mikey, "Do you think we can free the others with the crystals on the platforms?" So Mikey tells her kneeling down as well, "Maybe. Let's try it." Mikey goes to touch the crystal until a voice rings out, "No! Please do not touch that. I am not finished with him" Mikey and Sam turn to see the same robed figure that kidnapped their friends and family on a winding staircase as the being descends.

Mikey and Sam growls angrily as Sam is seeing red and Mikey yells to the being, "Yeah, you are!" Mikey and Sam charge for him as the being made it to the bottom as Mikey and Sam kick him down exclaiming, "Boo-yah!" The being drops to the floor as Mikey and Sam grab him with his hood as its pulled down revealing an albino-like being with pink slitted eyes as it looks human, as it wears some kind of dress, the blue robe, a crystal around his neck, has white hair but top of his head is bare. Mikey holds the being up by his robe as he angrily asks having enough of this, "Okay, baldy. Where are my brothers, sister, Dragon Wolf…" Then Sam growls out angrily with eyes slitted like a lion, "…and where are our friends?!"

Suddenly, Leo's voice rings out telling Mikey and Sam, "Mikey, Sam! About time you two got here. We've been waiting for you two." Mikey and Sam turn to the left to see Leo, Donnie, Raph, Yuki, Maddie, Char, Angel and Lunafire safe and sound as they come out from the shadows as Raph keeps a hold on Yuki with an arm wrapped around her shoulders as Yuki blushes, yet looks scared for some reason along with Lunafire. Mikey looks confused as Sam runs to the girls saying, "You guys are okay!" Sam and the girls all hug each other tight, glad their all back together again. Before everyone went to another room, they all told each other what happened after they were captured.

* * *

When Donnie was captured, he was shocked about where he was especially since some of it looked like home. So he studied as much as he could until Angel and Lunafire appeared when they got captured. Angel and Lunafire were glad he was okay and breathing as Lunafire licked his cheek. All three suddenly got scared of the earthquakes that appeared but Donnie and Lunafire figured out it was because of Yuki in her Avatar State, probably from Lunafire's disappearance. Luckily it stopped and sometime after, Leo and Maddie appeared and not long after Yuki appeared. When she did, Yuki hugged everyone with tears pouring over her eyes glad that everyone was okay as she hugged Lunafire the longest. As she did so, Donnie shakes his head as he thinks, 'Oh, boy. I have a bad feeling Raph was really disappointed.' Leo and Maddie told Donnie, Angel and Lunafire that Raph revealed his feelings to calm down Yuki when she went in her most violent Avatar State yet, even though Yuki doesn't remember him saying anything!

Donnie scoffs saying, "About time!" Angel nods as Lunafire snickers. Sometime after, Raph and Char appeared. As soon as Char saw Donnie she ran over to him and hugged him glad he was okay! The same with Raph when he saw Yuki. All of the couples were happy which left Mikey and Sam, since all the monsters were frozen. While this all happened, the being would reveal himself and told them that he wanted to help the monsters. So they believed him, except Yuki, Char and Lunafire who had strangely bad feelings about the man. They went to meet with Mikey and Sam as Raph puts an arm around Yuki's shoulders telling her, "Just want to keep you close, just incase this guy really is bad news." Yuki nods with a smile and a blush.

* * *

Back to reality, they all go into a room as the doors open as Leo tells Mikey and Sam, "We had this guy figured all wrong." Donnie nods telling them, "Yeah, he saw how the Foot had mutated Quarry and the others, and he just wants to turn them back to normal." They all then sit down in some seats next to a fire as the being now known as Entity speaks to everyone, "As we speak, the power of the caverns' Crystal Moon is infusing them with regenerative energy. Their bodies are being genetically rebuilt inside each chrysalis. Within minutes, the last of them will be restored to their original human forms." Everyone smiles except Yuki, Lunafire, Char, Mikey and Sam. For Yuki, and Lunafire, because they can't help but sense something wrong. For Mikey and Sam, they've seen things like this happen in horror movies, so they know he's lying. For Char, thanks to her detective skills, she senses an ulterior motive behind Entity's plan.

So Mikey cheerfully says to Entity before whispering to Leo and Maddie, "Thank you so much for clearing that up. …He's lying!" Sam nods to the girls as Entity tells Mikey and Sam, "Michelangelo, Samantha, you're all entirely safe, I assure you." Entity then grabs his crystal as it shines causing some discomfort to Sam and Lunafire, but not enough to hurt them as Entity tells everyone as he shows everyone visions of the past on a big green crystal-like screen as everyone goes to it watching the events, "This city was built by an ancient, peace-loving race…of which I am the sole survivor.

We have lived within the earth for many millennia, spiritually bonding with it. It was a symbiosis that had always sustained us, for we were unable to endure the harshness of the outside world. Then we detected life stirring on the surface. These new life forms fascinated us, so we began studying them from an outpost, the same outpost that most recently became your home." Sam and Char see all this as they both whisper in awe, "Wow!" Even Yuki and Lunafire were shocked even though they still had bad feelings from Entity. Entity continues saying, "As the years passed however, it soon became evident that our own times was drawing to a close. Yes, the earth had cast it's boat, and our entire race faced extinction. Their all gone now."

As he said all of this visions appeared on the green crystal showing: green smoke appears on the screen showing the city active with people like Entity on hovering scooters along with a tram. Green smoke appears once more as it dissipates revealing six robed figures looking into a big green crystal showing country life, colonial times and New York City as it's revealed their all in the soon-to-be lair of the mutant family and Avatar. The robed figures vanished however as the smoke appears showing the vibrant, active city turn to empty and barren as the green smoke appears once more and disappears for good.

Donnie then asks Entity wanting to know something, "How long has it been?" Entity answers as he walks toward an exit and motions to the room the monsters are in, "Long enough to make this a very lonely existence, which is why I want to return those people back to normal. Only then can they help me repopulate the city." All of the teenagers and Dragon Wolf look at him shocked as Leo then tells Entity trying to convince him, "Well, we wouldn't count on that."

Maddie nods agreeing with Leo as she tells Entity, "What Leo said. Those people have lives waiting for them back on the surface. They all have friends, families…" But Entity snaps telling them, "No! They will stay! They must!" Angel then tries to tell Entity, "We're sure they'd be grateful, but…" But Entity interrupts telling her and the others, "I refuse to let this city die! There's so much to pass on! They must stay, and so must you all!"

* * *

Sam then snaps angrily at that saying, "Robed idiot say what?!" Sam, Yuki and Lunafire snarl in anger as Yuki tells everyone, _'I thought something was going on here.' _Lunafire nods growling out, **"Same here. He wants us all to stay down here and repopulate this city, and we all know what that means."** All of the teenagers blush heavily as they look at each other and realize what it means as Donnie tells the teens and Dragon Wolf, "Yeah, I'm afraid that being all alone down here for so long has driven this guy slightly around the bend." Char snaps a little telling Donnie as she whispered, "Slightly?! He's cuckoo! Even though we like you guys, we don't want to be mates and citizens down here! We mostly have families back home, even if mine aren't around much, Maddie's and Angel's parents died, and Yuki's birth family isn't from around here." Donnie smiles and pats her shoulder in comfort.

Leo then tries telling Entity, "Um, we appreciate the invitation to live here with you in this wondrous world of yours, but…" But Entity interrupts telling everyone, "Yes. It is wondrous, a world where even mutant turtles, a person controlling the elements and a Dragon Wolf can freely walk the streets. No more lurking in the sewers, no more hiding your faces, no more would your sister have to hide her powers, and no more would she have to hide from males her age. An entire city where you can finally be yourselves."

At the 'males her age part', something snapped in Raph and Yuki because of it. So Donnie tries to tell Entity, "As enticing as that sounds…" But Raph interrupts having enough of this as he tells Entity, "Let me put it this way: There's no way we're relocating to this creepoid community, understand?! This place has already scared and scarred my little sister for life with you capturing all of us! So we ain't staying here at all! Now drop it." Yuki nods telling Entity in sign language as she found out, he understands it, _'Exactly. Most of have families we all have to get back to. Like my brothers, Lunafire and I have to get back to our dad. Maddie has to get back to her aunt, Angel with her grandmother and brother, Char with her parents and staff, Sam with her parents – no matter how much she dislikes her mom…' _

Sam nods at this as Yuki continues, _'And also, I have someone I really like a lot, so I wouldn't want to be with a male of my age from those other humans, if there are any. But most importantly, I'm positive that people on the surface would actually like my brothers and family if they gave them a chance. After all, if my friends here did, then why can't everybody else?! So just drop this offer now, because none of us will ever stay here, EVER!'_ All the teens and Dragon Wolf nod as Entity looks furious as Donnie then tells his family and friends, "Come on guys, let's go released the others." Everyone goes to leave as Mikey and Sam stay behind waving goodbye and stick their tongues out. Sam and Mikey go to leave as well, but Entity activates his crystal as the doors close up!

Everyone turns around and gets battle ready as Leo tells Entity, "Trust me, you do not want to do this." Entity shakes his head saying, "No, heed my offer. For my bond with the earth is strong." Lunafire growls out telling the teens, **"Hopefully not as strong as Shirayuki's." **An earth spire suddenly appears from the floor and goes toward everyone as all the humans and mutants run to a wall and flip from it thanks to their training as the earth spire hits the wall cracking it.

Donnie then throws his staff at Entity's feet but he counters it with some earth blocking it. Then Char attacks with a digital blast but to no avail as the earth forms into a tentacle and grabs both Char and Donnie in its grip as they both scream. Leo and Maddie then charge forward with their swords and whip-ribbons respectively, but suddenly, earth trips them up as they both hit a wall, and suddenly earth behind a wall ensnares them as earth tentacles and they can't break free.

Angel and Lunafire go to attack as well, but as Angel is about to hit Entity with her tonfas, he hits her away as she knocks into Lunafire as both hit another wall and they become ensnared in earth tentacles as Lunafire says, **"Okay, maybe his bond is stronger."** Raph then charges for Entity while yelling as Yuki follows Raph. But Yuki sensing that Entity is planning to grab them jumps out of the way as an earth tentacle grabs Raph by his foot and drags both feet and hands into the ground trapping Raph in the earth. Mikey and Sam then both leap to attack Entity as he uses his crystal to make crystal lances attack them as they hit and the both of them hit into a wall. Mikey and Sam then start to get dizzy as Yuki is nowhere in sight. Mikey then tells everyone sarcastically, "You guys are a lot of help!" Sam then looks around asking, "Hey, where's Yuki?"

But her question remains unanswered as the crystal lances from earlier turn around in the air and goes to hit them as they run as Donnie tells them, "Just get his amulet, you two! That's how he's controlling everything!" Mikey then asks Donnie as he and Sam run past Donnie and Char, "Before or after he bludgeons us with those things?!" So Sam tells him, "After would not be a pretty sight!" Sam and Mikey then run on a wall dodging Maddie and Leo as Leo tells them, "Before, definitely." Maddie nods exclaiming, "Yeah, so hurry up!" Sam and Mikey run past Raph as the lances head toward him as Raph yells, "Oh, shell!" Bracing for impact, Raph does not feel a thing as an earth shield protects him showing Yuki reappeared again. Yuki had been waiting to make herself known, but seeing Raph about to be skewered? She didn't want that.

Raph sighs in relief and tells Yuki, "Thanks, Snow Princess." Yuki looks down to Raph and smiles at him. So she tells him,_ 'You're welcome, Raphie.' _Yuki then turns to Entity as she tells him, _'Your bond with the earth may be strong, but mine is stronger!'_ Yuki holds out both hands as the whole room shakes breaking everyone free from their earth binds. Yuki glares at Entity as she grabs a crystal lance and throws it at him knocking off the crystal around his neck.

Mikey then goes to grab the crystal, the same with Entity but they both hit a wall as they both crash into the next room. Sadly, Entity grabs his crystal just as Sam walks in through the hole, noticing a light blue bola, the same ones Entity was using! Sam smirks and grins evilly, realizing what she should do. So as soon as Entity turns around, Sam grabs the bola and spins it around as she tells Entity, "Time to put YOU on ice!" She throws the bola at Entity as it entangles around him as he is transported away. Entity is now on the same platform all the monsters are on as he is encased in the weird glass and is frozen just like the other monsters.

* * *

Everyone gets up from their earth shackles as Yuki helps Raph up from his trap. Raph tells Yuki jokingly, "Now I know how a regular turtle feels." Yuki, smiles and nods telling him, _'That must have been uncomfortable. Although, you did look kind of cute.'_ Raph suddenly blushes at that and so did Yuki as she realized what she said as she tries to tell Raph before suddenly changing the subject and walking to Lunafire, _'Uh, I mean, uh…Oh, look! Lunafire's up!_' Yuki runs to Lunafire and hugs her neck as she leans in to accept it as she tells Yuki smugly, **"Nice cover-up."** Yuki and Lunafire laugh together as Leo tells Mikey and Sam who came back in, "Thanks, you guys. You really stepped up Mikey."

Everyone then goes into the room where the prisoners are as Mikey tells Leo, "Not one for my highlight reel though." Sam scoffs telling everyone, "Definitely for mine though!" Everyone laughs at that as Mikey then tells everyone, "I mean, the guy wasn't really evil, just lonely. And who can blame him? Yuki was always lonely before she met the girls." Yuki blushed as Angel asks Yuki, "Is that true, Yuki?" Yuki nods shyly as Donnie tells the girls, "Yeah, it's true. Before she met you all, she was always a bit lonely back home. So we're thankful that Yuki didn't become anything like him."

Yuki smiles at her brother's words and hug him from behind saying, _'Thanks Donnie!'_ Donnie hugs her back as everyone then goes over to the frozen Quarry as Donnie and Char kneel down to the bottom of the platform as Raph tells them, "Okay, lets find somethin' heavy and crack these puppies open!" Char shakes her head telling him, "I don't think that's a good idea, Raph. We might be doing more harm than good." Then Donnie tells Raph, "She's right.

Besides, no blunt force required. I believe the crystal is the release." So Donnie turns the crystal on the platform horizontal, as steam comes from the bottom cracking the ice off of Quarry and well…Once the ice was gone, all the boys say in shock, "Quarry?!" Suddenly, all four boys cover their eyes as Mikey says, "You're a girl!" And also, Quarry was in the nude as she has short blue hair and blue eyes as she speaks saying in shock and confusion, "I'm back to normal!"

Then the five human girls and Lunafire all start talking and murmuring to themselves saying that they all had a funny feeling that Quarry was female. Maddie then tells everyone, "Guys, lets go free the others." Everyone agrees as they set other monsters free and turned them back to human. Luckily, Maddie had her notebook and colored pencils as she demonstrated her fairy powers by making clothes for everyone.

With that, everyone started to leave the city by going through a tunnel which they got to safely thanks to Yuki's earthbending, but she got tired from lifting everyone and nearly fainted. So Raph decided to carry her the rest of the way. Raph is carrying her piggyback style as Yuki wounds her arms around Raph's neck peacefully as she fell asleep. Raph blushed at this, but kept cool. He was still upset that Yuki didn't remember that he revealed his feelings to her, but he didn't mind. He'll tell her again when he was ready.

Everyone walks through the tunnel as the newly fixed humans are in front of the teens and Dragon Wolf as Angel says, "Well, that's all of them." Lunafire nods and yawns saying, **"(Yawns) Thank heavens that's over. Let's hope we never have to come back down here again."** But Lunafire spoke too soon as suddenly Quarry gasps yelling out, "NO!" All of the teenagers and Dragon Wolf then run toward the humans seeing the humans scared as everyone became scared seeing that the bottom half of a human's body was normal but the top half was a monster aka Stonebiter growling! Yuki had woken up and starts to get scared holding onto Raph. So very quickly, Mikey, Leo and Donnie pull the human out of the darkness and bring him into the tunnel towards the city as he turns back to normal. Sam then asks sounding scared and awestruck, "Okay, that was really cool and scary, but how the heck did that happen?! I thought they were cured!"

So Quarry asks the teenagers and Dragon Wolf, "He…he reverted back just as he stepped out of the cavern! Why?!" No one is certain until Donnie and Char got an idea why as Donnie and Char both remember what Entity told them, "As we speak, the power of the caverns' Crystal Moon is infusing them with regenerative energy." When they realize that, the both of them motion everyone to follow them back to the city. When they did, Char points up to the Crystal Moon saying, "There! Donnie and I think that's the cause." Donnie nods telling everyone, "Yeah, remember? Entity said it provides regenerative energy. If you all stray too far from it, the effects reverse themselves." Sam's eyes go wide as she asks, "So what you're saying is, as long as they stay here, their normal humans. But if they leave the city and leave the light, they'll go back to being monsters!"

Donnie and Char nod grimly as Quarry tells them getting upset, "That means…we can't leave his city? I don't believe it. He got what he wanted after all." Yuki frowns feeling horrible as Leo tells Quarry, "We'll figure this all out. Donnie and Char are pretty good…" But Quarry interrupts telling him, "No. We can't let you all stay. Who knows how long it will take?" Mikey then tries to tell Quarry, "But just taking off is not our style." Maddie nods telling the humans, "Yeah, we've got to help you somehow." Quarry shakes her head telling the teens and Dragon Wolf, "Please, you all have your own lives to get back to. Believe me, if the solution is here, we'll find it." Donnie then tells Quarry, "Char and I will keep studying the crystals. We can beat this."

Lunafire nods resolute as she tells Quarry, **"We will be back. You can count on that."** Raph nods telling Quarry, "And that's a promise." Quarry smiles telling the teenagers and Dragon Wolf, "Thank you."

* * *

So with that, the teenagers and Dragon Wolf had no other choice but to leave the underground abandoned city. They had all made it back to the sewers of New York as they walked heading for home. They were all upset that they couldn't help the kinda cured humans, yet they were happy they figured out more about the crystals and their home. Yuki is still on Raph's shell. She had to do more earthbending to get them back home and it made her even more tired. Even the girls were disappointed, but at least they all had an adventure together. Suddenly, something being kicked was heard as suddenly everyone starts to get on edge as they head into one of the giant pipes in the sewers and hide. They all stayed quiet as flashlights shine on the water revealing Foot Ninjas running in the sewers!

Yuki gulps in near fright as Leo asks shocked, "Foot Ninjas?" Raph then asks growling a bit, "What da shell are they doin' down 'ere?!" Yuki then weakly sign languages, _'My guess? Their searching for something.' _Suddenly, everyone hears Mikey gasp as they turn around to see Master Splinter covering Mikey's mouth. Everyone sighs in relief as Master Splinter tells Mikey to be quiet. Mikey complains at this telling him quietly, "What? I'm the only screamer?! You have to cover just my mouth?!" So Leo then asks his father, "Master Splinter, what is going on?"

Master Splinter answers with an uneasy sigh, "I do not know. But I believe the Foot are searching the sewers for us. They are everywhere." Maddie then says in shock, "Everywhere down here?" Char then shakes her head saying, "This isn't good." Angel nods as she asks Master Splinter, "What's gonna happen now?" Master Splinter tells everyone, "We cannot reach the lair undetected. We must find a new place to stay…and fast." Master Splinter then notices Yuki on Raph as he then looks worried asking Raph, "Raphael, what happened to Shirayuki?!" So Raph answers, "Yuki's been usin' a lot of bendin' to help us out. And she also went into her Avatar State again and nearly killed us. We'll explain once we find a safe place okay? She really needs her sleep."

Master Splinter nods as Sam says, "Well, my place won't be good. My mom would call the police and probably try to use one my dad's hunting guns the moment she saw you. Sorry guys." Maddie shakes her head saying, "My place won't work either. My Aunt Rose will be coming back home soon. And I'm not sure she's ready for something like you guys yet." Char nods as she says, "Angel's place is too small and my family's staff will freak out." Lunafire sighs as she says, **"We better find some place and soon."** Mikey then has a thinking face as he snaps his fingers saying, "Hey! I know just the place. April! Yuki, Master Splinter, Lunafire, me and my bros can stay with April for a while. We'll just stay in her apartment. Yuki can still go to her job and if you girls want to hang out, you all can come after work."

Everyone looks at him shocked as Yuki asks, _'Did Mikey just have a good idea? Because if he did, what happened to him?'_ But everyone knew this was the only solution. Yuki then notices something behind Master Splinter. The rat mutant saw where she was looking as he smiles telling her, "Do not worry, my daughter. I've got your babies. And Charlotte, I also brought along your special tulip also." Both Yuki and Char smile and nod gratefully. So with a bit of help, Angel, Maddie, Char, and Sam left for their homes once everyone reached the surface, while the mutant family made their way for April's with Yuki's plants in tow. They all also realized that today was late December 12. They were gone for nearly 24 hours.

* * *

The mutant family reached April's home as Mikey knocked on the door revealing April in an orange and pink bathrobe and a green mud mask with her red hair in a bun. She was definitely surprised seeing the family outside her door as Mikey tells April, "Hi, April! Ghoulish mud pack, girl!" Mikey walks in as Leo asks April as he goes in bringing along Yuki's plants, "Mind if we bunk upstairs in your apartment for a while?" Raph walks in with Yuki on his shell as he asks April, "Hey, what's to eat? Yuki needs some fuel." Yuki smiles at that as Donnie tells April, "You've got digital cable, right?" Suddenly, a crash is heard aka a vase that was broken by Mikey as he calls out, "Sorry!"

Master Splinter and Lunafire are the last to walk in as the rat sensei tells April, "Miss O'Neil, your hospitality is very much appreciated." Lunafire nods as she shrinks to normal wolf size telling April, **"Especially since we needed it. You would not believe what we've went through for the last 24 hours!"** They both go in as April is very confused of what is going on, but whatever happened to the mutant family, she will gladly help them. After all, the family's got a massive story to tell…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions. How is the mutant family doing in April's apartment? How will April take them all being here? Is Yuki feeling any better? Who comes to the door and almost sees the turtles?! How is Raph handling with Yuki not knowing he revealed his feelings? Is Yuki getting suspicious of Raph? What causes her to blush as she looks at him? Will the girls come to the apartment to keep the mutant family company? Where are Donnie and Char going? Will these next two chapters be bonding chapters for Char and Donnie?!

Who is Kirby? What scares Donnie and Char? What is Kirby doing with a pencil and crystal? How will Kirby react to Donnie? Are drawings coming to life?! What does Donnie draw and what does it do? Will Char laugh at him? What's up with a strange portal?! Where does it take them and what's with all the monsters?! What's with the floating city and what is happening? Will Donnie, Char and Kirby be able to stop what's happening and get back home safely?! Find out on September 1, for the next exciting epiter of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapter 30: The King Part 1! See you all September 1!


	30. Chapter 30 The King Part 1

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 1 of The King. Also, I'm back from my refreshing, and I feel great! And another also, remember when I said chapters ago that I would call everyone by their nicknames since the beginning of Notes From the Underground? I changed my mind. Starting now, everyone will be called by their full first names except Sam. But when they talk, they'll call each other by their nicknames, except for Master Splinter and important people. Have fun reading and please leave reviews!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 30: The King Part 1

Voice-Over Intro:

Donatello: Being a Ninja Turtle…

Charlotte: …along with being a technomancer and ninja-in-training, Donnie and I've seen a lot crazy things in the past few years/weeks respectively, but this really takes the prize.

_Charlotte, Donatello and a man only known as Kirby are in a strange new world with planets in the sky, a city in the air that has a long bridge from the ground into the city, and monsters approaching the city as Charlotte and Donatello are facing them._

Donatello: At first, we thought we were dreaming, then we wished we were. But this was no dream, this was definitely a nightmare.

_The monsters roar and growl as Donatello and Charlotte grab their weapons and grip them as Donatello leaps over one monster with his staff and hits two monsters while Charlotte blasts a couple with her tech staff as Donatello helps her take down more. They then flip backwards and land together to get away from a monster as more monsters charge for them._

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

It has been about two days since the teenagers and Dragon Wolf went underground to find out more about the crystals, learned about the underground city, having to leave the people behind to help them and leaving home thanks to the Foot Ninjas searching the sewers for them, making today late December 14. Just one day away from Shirayuki's birthday and the confession of love for both her and Raphael. Both of them are anticipating it, but also very nervous, especially for Raph since he had already confessed to Yuki, but unfortunately she didn't remember. But this time he would make sure she knew. Everyone told Master Splinter and April what happened to them except for Raph revealing his feelings to Yuki.

They were both shocked of the events that happened, but they were glad everyone was okay. Especially Yuki. Speaking of the mute teenager, she has gotten better and is very much well-rested. She can't practice her bending while she's at April's, but she's been trying to do firebending. But fire still won't come out, no matter how hard she tries. But Shirayuki is not giving up. Even if she's afraid of fire which was what destroyed her village in the other world, she has to try. April's apartment may be the small, but the family is doing alright while April is trying to handle them all. The girls had gone back to work and everything was okay for everyone. But what everyone didn't know, was that on this day, Donatello and Charlotte will be bonding. So right now, the girls got off of work and headed for April's apartment, Yuki included. They all made it as everyone sits around the apartment as Lunafire curls up by her feet and lays down.

Today, Shirayuki is wearing black ripped pants, black and blue striped short-sleeved shirt that has lace in the back of the shoulders part, studded belt, black tennis shoes, black cadet hat. Madison is wearing a sleeveless purple turtleneck sweater with sparkly printed blue and purple roses, a pair of denim jeans also with sparkly printed blue and purple roses, her sewing kit backpack, a pair of black/purple flats, and blue painted fingernails. Sam is wearing a black beanie with a Jack Skellington head on it, a black jacket, a white tank top that has a skull on it, ripped black jeans and black studded boots. Charlotte is wearing A 3/4 sleeved tan shirt that has an owl on it, a pair of jeans, tan boots, a white tote bag, and a gold owl necklace. And Angel is wearing her usual outfit, but with a long sleeved purple hoodie. The girls are all wearing their friendship necklaces as well.

In April's apartment, Raphael and Leonardo are the only ones standing up as Raphael tells Leonardo, "Look, we eitha' go back down there, and flush those stinking Foot Ninjas out of our sewers, and I mean FLUSH!" Shirayuki nods in agreement as Raphael grins saying, "See? She agrees with me." Leonardo sighs as he tells his brother, "Raph, we don't even know what they're doing down there!" Sam then pipes up from where she's sitting with Michelangelo without taking her eyes off the comic book they are reading, "Hunting you guys down for revenge – more specifically Yuki for getting rid of their Master – and when or if they find you, they'll massacre you and use your corpses for turtle soup?" Everyone looks at her weirded out and disturbed as she then looks up at them and says, "What? You asked what they could be doing."

The girls, Michelangelo and Donatello keep looking at her still weirded out and disturbed as Raphael shakes his head as he exclaims to Leonardo, "Beside that, I DON'T CARE!" Leo then yells angrily to Raph, "YOU SHOULD!" Yuki shakes her head in irritation as Master Splinter, who's on the floor, tells his two oldest sons, "My sons, you thwarted their many schemes and defeated their master. Clearly, they are searching for our lair." Shirayuki shudders as everyone catches it as she says in sign language, _'I really hope they don't find it. Because to be honest with you all, I don't wanna get a new home if they do. I really like where we live now.' _Her family nods in sympathy as her friends looked down in shame. If they had known that she and her family had such a small home before finding the one under the warehouse, they would have helped.

Raph even frowned a little from what his sister said. He knows how much she loves their new home, considering it was bigger than their original. Lunafire nods yawning as she says, **"I agree. Our new home is even big enough for me to really move around in and very spacious as well as homey. I don't want to get another one." **Michelangelo looks up from the comic book and nods telling everyone, "I thought that with the Shredder gone, we'd have seen the last of those bozos! Do you guys really think they could find our lair?! Me and Snow White just got our rooms the way we like them! And my famous ninja trading card collection is just lying out in the open! If they take that, I'll...I'll-!" Donatello interrupts telling him, "Relax, Mikey. With all the techno-camouflage and security devices Char and I installed, there's no way they'd find our place!"

Charlotte nods as she plays with Nano in his little robot form as she says, "Yeah, so don't worry. We've got everything under control!" Donatello nods as he hands Michelangelo a chip from his bag of chips saying, "BBQ soy chip? Sam?" They both accept and eat them as Raphael then tells Leonardo, "Those ninjerks are keeping us from our home! We should be down there smacking heads!" April, who is on the couch, is trying to see the TV as the two oldest brothers are in front of it as Master Splinter says, "Running into battle without knowledge or preparation is foolish. Sometimes it is best to sit still. The answers will come." Leonardo nods as he tells Raphael, "Master Splinter is right. Besides, our home is where we're all together as a family. That's what really matters." Madison nods telling Raphael, "Exactly. So simmer down, okay? Everything's gonna be fine, somehow."

Raphael reluctantly nods as April clears her throat telling the two older brothers, "You guys are more than welcome to stay with me for as long as you need to. Just as long as you don't stand in front of the TV!" Raph and Leo get out of the way as the movie she was watching was the same one Mikey and Sam had watched before everyone went underground as both turtles apologized to her when suddenly, the doorbell rings! The mutants including Lunafire gasp as they all quickly hide as April goes to the door and tells everyone, "Oh, no! Who could that be?! You guys can't be seen! You better all…" She turns around to see the mutants gone except for all five girls and Nano. Nano went still pretending to be a toy Charlotte is working on.

Shirayuki uses her earthbending to sense what's on the other side of the door and she nods to April with a smile telling her, _'It's okay! You can open it.'_ April nods with a smile, glad she has a mute vibration-sensor for a friend. She opens the door not realizing Leonardo is above her at the top of the door hiding. Madison is trying to hold back her laughter at this. The door opens to reveal a man that works in a Chinese restaurant as he holds some bags and boxes of food as the man tells April, "Chinese takeout and pizza delivery. $14.95 for Chinese and $23.65 for the pizzas. My friend asked me to deliver these pizzas and get the money for him." Shirayuki looks up to Raphael in a chandelier as she tries to hold back her laughter grinning as he grins back at her, glad to see her laughing.

April then tries to tell the man before remembering her guests as she sees Donatello hiding by the couch as Charlotte tries to hold her laugh in as well, "But we didn't order any…Oh, of course we did. I'll get my purse." Angel whispers to the girls telling them, "Dang, these guys are good!" The girls try to hold in their laughs but Sam frowns as April leaves and she sees Michelangelo in the open by a chair as she says a little scared, "Or not." Sadly, the man sees him too! But as soon as he blinked, Michelangelo moved away and switched with a teddy bear as Lunafire and Master Splinter hide at the steps. The man tries to go in to get a better look, but April stops him by giving him the money, grabbing the food and closing the door with her foot in one move as she tells the man, "Uh, thanks. Thank you so much. Buh-bye now!"

* * *

April turns around and sighs in relief as the mutants reappeared in the living room back in their spots as the girls finally let their laughter out full blast as Shirayuki silently laughs as Sam exclaims while falling to the floor rolling while laughing hard, "OMG, my gut! It hurts! Please dear god make it stop!" Madison laughs hard too saying, "I'm gonna pee!" They all laugh hard as they calm down as April tells the mutants, "Wow, you guys are good." Leonardo bows to her a little in respect telling her, "It's our job." Donatello nods telling her, "We're ninja." Michelangelo grabs his bag of chips and holds it in front of his face saying, "Yeah, check out my ninja stealth action! Now you see me, now you don't! Now you see me, now you don't!" He does this moving the chips to his face and moving it away two times as Sam laughs again at that as she tells the girls with a sigh, "Our lives would be so boring without him." The girls laugh too as they all say together, "So true!/_So true!"_

Lunafire sighs telling Master Splinter, **"Now this is what I like to see: Shirayuki having fun with her friends. It's a good thing she has them."** Master Splinter chuckles petting Lunafire telling her, "You and me both, old friend." While this was happening, Donatello grabs the bags of chips from his youngest brother telling him, "Gimme that, Houdini! You've been hogging the nachos all afternoon." April had already given the girls their pizzas which considered one plain cheese pizza and one stuffed crust pepperoni pizza. April then gives two Chinese takeout bags to Donatello and Michelangelo telling them, "Your order, I presume?"

The youngest turtles, not wanting to get in trouble, point to each other telling April together, "He did it!" April then asks them like a servant somewhat sarcastic, "May I have the privilege of getting you anything else, milords?" Donatello shakes his head telling her, "Nah, we're fine. Thanks!" Michelangelo gives a box to his brother and one for himself saying, "One from column A, one from column B." They both start to eat the Chinese food as April sighs saying, "I feel like I've gone from happily single to mother of five or an older sister to a mute younger sister and four out of control younger brothers overnight." Master Splinter and Lunafire both nod in agreement telling her, "Tell us about it./**Tell us about it."** Yuki nods as well saying, _'AMEN!'_

Raphael then suddenly yawns as he tells everyone, "Well, I'm hitting the showers. Save my pieces for me, Yuki." She nods as sometime later, Donatello and Charlotte are working on something, Michelangelo and Samantha are eating chips while discussing superheros, Leonardo and Madison are working on ninja moves – since the oldest turtle knows more, he's teaching Madison – and Master Splinter, Lunafire and April are watching TV. Angel is getting a drink in the kitchen as Shirayuki walks by the bathroom as she hears Raphael singing. Shirayuki blushes at that and smiles. She always loved hearing him sing, she wonder if she could sing too. But she's also been wondering, why she feels like Raphael is hiding something from her lately. She knows he has been since they left the underground city, but will hold back on it until he's ready to tell her.

* * *

Suddenly, Raphael stops singing as he comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist as he asks Donatello, "Yo, Donnie, Char! Can ya do somethin' about the hot water?! Turtle can't even get a decent shower in dis joint!" Shirayuki blushes red seeing him out of the shower. The turtle notices her and blushes as well, but for different reasons. Donatello nonchalantly tells him, "Been there, done that." Charlotte nods telling him, "Yeah, just take the shower and stop being a sissy!" Raphael growls as he tells the two nerds, "Well, go there and do it again!" Donatello sighs irritably telling his brother, "Why is it always me and Char?! Why don't you ask Mikey or Sam to fix something once in a while?"

Charlotte and Shirayuki look at him blankly as they point to Michelangelo and Sam as Charlotte sarcastically says, "Really?" Michelangelo and Sam are eating chips as they hum to a little tune. When they realize their the centers of attention, they both ask as one, "What?" Donatello and Charlotte groan as Charlotte says, "See? They couldn't fix anything to save their lives. Except hunting guns with Sam." Donatello sighs saying as he and Charlotte up, "Fine. We'll just go fix the water heater, again." April then tells the two nerds as they make their way to the hallway, "I really appreciate it, you two." Donatello and Charlotte shake their heads telling her, "No problem." She then warns them saying, "But keep an eye out for Kirby. You know, the guy I lease the basement apartment too? I don't need you scaring my new tenant."

Donatello scoffs telling her, "Don't worry, April. We're ninjas. Piece of cake." Michelangelo perks up asking, "There's cake?! I love cake!" Sam nods in agreement with a grin, "Me too! I'll get whipped cream!" Everyone groans irritably at that as Nano disassembles and follows Charlotte and Donatello by hiding in her hair. The teenagers make their way to the basement to find the circuit breaker. They open the basement door and start walking down the creaky wooden steps. Donatello then tells Charlotte, "I think there's a light down here. Do you see it, Char?" She shakes her head saying jokingly, "No. But I see a long rope hanging from the ceiling." Donatello moves his hand up and pulls it down seeing the light on. He smirks and tells her, "Very funny." Charlotte grins but frowns when a creepy shadow appears on the wall as they gasp with Donatello asking, "What's that?"

Charlotte shakes her head saying, "I don't know, but we can't let it get to the others." Suddenly, a black creature looking like a devil appears flying towards them as Donatello grabs his staff and Charlotte makes hers appear as they flip away from it a few times until it flies away as she then asks Donatello, "What the shell was that thing?!" He shakes his head telling her, "I don't know. But something tells me we'll find out." They both nod as they continue to move forwards. They turn to a corner, but there's no devil creature! Donatello then tells Charlotte unsure, "I thought it went this way." She shrugs her shoulders telling him "Either he went invisible, teleported or vanished without a trace. Other than that, I'm getting scared."

They both look around as they then notice an open door. They go over to it and peek inside seeing a middle-aged man with blue-black hair and grey eyes wearing a red shirt, blue pants and gray sneakers. The man is drawing something on paper at an artist's desk with a strange looking pencil as Donatello tells Charlotte, "That must be April's new tenant." She nods telling him, "Must be. But what is he doing?" The man known as Kirby draws something on paper that looks like a little robot bug as Donatello and Charlotte see it pop out of the page! The little creature flies away as Donatello opens the door more as he and Charlotte say awed, "WHOA!" He then asks her, "How do you think he did that?"

She shrugs her shoulders as the bug charges for them, but they dodge it by ducking their heads as the bug flies away, but it suddenly disappears! Sadly, their noises attracted Kirby as he turns around seeing them and he asks them confused, "Wha? A green monster? With a pretty girl next to him? I don't remember ever drawing you two." Charlotte gulps yet blushes at the complement saying, "Uh-oh." But suddenly, Kirby starts to get scared as he tells the two teenagers, "(gasp) You must...you two must be here for your crystal! Look pals, I was only borrowing it for a while! Just put the sticks down!" Charlotte growls a bit at the stick part, but Donatello holds her back as he tells Kirby, "Slow down, friend. I know that I must look weird to you, but I'm not here to hurt you, and neither is my friend here."

* * *

Charlotte then smiles at Donatello for his kindness and pacifism as she then tells Kirby, "My name is Charlotte Mae Lawson, but you can call me Char. And my friend here is Donatello Hamato, but you can call him Donnie or Don. And we don't know anything about any crystal you're talking about." Donatello nods as he puts his staff away by strapping it behind his shell as he asks Kirby, "But what we really want to know is how you just did what you did?" Kirby then smiles, glad he's not in danger as he tells the two teenagers showing them the pencil and some of his creations that are taped to the wall, "It wasn't really me. I, I mean I can draw, sure. I've been doing it for years but it's this crystal attached to my pencil. It supplies the magic." Charlotte and Donatello look at the crystal and groan facepalming as they both say together without meaning to, "Crystals. It had to be crystals!"

Donatello and Charlotte look at each other shocked as they turn away from each other and blush. Kirby notices this, and has a little smile realizing that the human and mutant turtle have a thing for each other. He thought this was strange, but not bad. It's like Beauty and the Beast. So Kirby asks the teenagers keeping their crush secret, "What do you mean?" Donatello sighs as he and Charlotte lose their blush as he tells Kirby, "Nothing. It's just Charlotte, my family, our friends and I've had our fair share of magic crystals lately." Kirby looks surprised as he then asks Donatello, "There are more of you?" Donatello smirks telling him, "If by that, you mean my three Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle brothers, my mutant ninja rat sensei for a father, my pet Dragon Wolf Lunafire, my younger human sister who controls the elements, and three super-powered friends, and a normal human friend, then yes. In fact, my family and I are living with April O'Neil for a while until our other home is okay."

Kirby looks shocked but smiles telling him, "Well, I hope I get to meet them. They sound real nice. You and your family and friends could be a great comic book." Charlotte nods and laughs saying, "If our friends Mikey and Sam heard you, they'd jump at the opportunity!" Kirby laughs as he motions the two teenagers to his desk saying, "I can imagine. And you two should really try this. Here, let me find you a clean page or two." Donatello and Charlotte look at each other confused but they smile, realizing they may have found a new human friend that accepts them. Donatello then asks Kirby, "Say, doesn't my appearance freak you out a little? Even after what I told you about my family?"

Kirby laughs telling him and Charlotte, "Kids, since my sketches started leaping off the page, I've seen freakier believe me. By the way, my friends call me Kirby." Kirby holds out his hand as the two teenagers shake hands with him as Charlotte then asks Kirby with a grin, "Now could you tell us how and where you got the crystal? Because if there's more, I want one!" Donatello smiles a little at her as he tells Kirby, "Sorry about Char. We're both major lovers of science and she loves to figure things out." Kirby laughs telling them, "That's fine. It's okay to be curious. Where I found it, was in a pile of coal of all places. I accidentally discovered what it could do. Here, draw something."

Kirby holds out the pencil as Donatello takes it as both teenagers grin as the turtle says, "This is too good to pass up!" He goes to sit at the desk with Kirby and Charlotte over him as he says trying to figure out the crystal, "I wonder if there's some sort of bio-molecular energy transfer involved?" Charlotte giggles at his curiosity as he blushes as Kirby tells him, "Don, just draw something." Donatello laughs a little as he tells Kirby, "Okay, but I'm afraid a stick person is the best I can do. My younger brother and sister are the real artists in the family. Along with our friend, Maddie." The brainy turtle draws the stick figure as Kirby tells him, "Aw, don't worry. It takes a few years of practice before you can really have fun. But not a bad stick guy though."

Charlotte laughs hugging Donatello around the neck telling him, "What he said. I think its cute!" He blushes at this as he finishes the stick figure. Suddenly, the stick figure comes to life and leaps off the book and onto a bed as the two teenagers look at it mystified. The little stick figure leaps around the room causing a mess as Donatello laughs saying, "(laughs) This is too wild!" Charlotte squeals a little saying, "AW, it's so cute! But not cuter than Nano, though!" The little stick figure runs to Donatello and Charlotte as it kicks the turtle in his right knee. Apparently it was very hard as the turtle holds his knee exclaiming, "OW!" Then the little figure kicks Charlotte in her knee as she does the same as Donatello. Both teenagers growl grabbing their weapons as Charlotte's tech staff glows bright purple ready to attack it…

…but like all the other drawings, it completely disappears! Charlotte looks shocked saying, "Whoa, it just disappeared! Like the others!" Kirby nods telling them, "They all do. Everything I draw comes to life, and then they just vanish. One exception though, a thing I drew a couple of weeks ago, it didn't go away." Kirby then goes over to a structure that is covered in a giant rag as he pulls the rag off revealing a big high tech mirror that reaches from the floor to their heads. The glass mirror itself glows blue and purple as it makes a strange chime as Kirby tells the two teenagers, "Can't frankly tell you two what it is." Charlotte gets mystified saying, "Ooh! Techy!" Donatello then says looking at it, "It looks like a weird kind of…doorway!"

Donatello has his right hand touch the glass, but his hand went right through it! There was no glass as he pulls his hand out as Charlotte says, "Incredible!" Kirby tells the teens to be careful as Charlotte and Donatello nod to each other as they go in the mirror together. They disappeared as Kirby calls out to them worried, "Uh, Don! Char! Kids, can ya hear me?!" Donatello then pops his head out of the mirror as he tells Kirby, "Kirby! You're not gonna believe this! You've gotta see what's on the other side of this thing!" Charlotte pops her head in as well telling Kirby, "Yeah, come on! It's amazing!" Kirby who became uncertain, smiled and told the teenagers as he grabs his sketchbook and pencil, "Uh, what the heck? Let me just grab my sketchbook." And so, as the teenagers went back in the mirror, Kirby jumps in yelling, "Geronimo!"

* * *

Kirby falls from the mirror and to the ground as luckily, Donatello was able to catch him as he tells Kirby, "Gotcha! That last step's a doozy, huh?" Kirby laughs telling him, "Good catch, Don! Thanks!" Charlotte appears after looking around as she asks Kirby, "Kirby, I have one question for you. What is this place?" All three look around seeing a purple/black sky, planets all over the sky, the same portal everyone went through and a floating city with a pink bridge stretching from the ground to the city. Donatello then tells Kirby looking at the area in wonder, "It's like some sort of alternate reality! A different dimension! Like my sister, Yuki. It's…it's incredible!"

Kirby nods telling the teenagers, "And it all looks familiar. Too familiar." Charlotte and Donatello look at him confused as Charlotte then asks Kirby, "What do you mean?" Kirby answers opening his sketchbook showing them his sketches, "Look. I drew it. I drew it all!" Charlotte looks around as she tells Donatello, "You know, if Maddie were here, she'd be so jealous." Donatello laughs at that as they then notice a monster on a little cliff as he tells Kirby, "Hey, Kirby! Check out that weirdo! It looks like one of those monsters out of your sketchbook!" The monster is gray-green, humanoid with red eyes, green beard, and a gray spiked club.

Kirby holds up his sketch of the creature beside the real one as he smiles saying, "It is. I remember drawing that one." But Charlotte then asks, "But why is he ignoring us?" The monster leaves to go somewhere as Kirby runs forward telling the teenagers to follow him as all three run for the hill to see what's happening as they see monsters heading towards the bridge to get into the city as Donatello says, "Looks like someone's in store for a monster-sized beatdown!" Human warriors appear at the bottom of the bridge and it looks like they're going to fight the monsters as Kirby tells the teenagers, "Those creatures are gonna rip those guys apart!" One of the human warriors who has blue hair and a hammer like Thor charges for a few creatures and hits them hard until one creature leaps on top of him.

But another warrior with blonde hair kicks the creature off as a warrior with red and blue armor fights a creature. The creature attacks but the warrior uses a shield to defend until the warrior finally hits the creature with his shield. The warrior runs away, but a monster hits him. More monsters appear as they take down the human warriors until the human warrior with blue hair and a Thor hammer appears as he yells throwing his hammer at one of the creatures, "You shall not pass!" The monster that was about to be hit punches it, causing a light blue explosion making Kirby, Charlotte and Donatello hide their eyes until it died down. Smoke clears and some human warriors and the monster were taken out.

The other monsters cheer as Kirby tells the teenagers, "We've gotta do something!" Charlotte and Donatello look at each other and nod as Donatello tells Kirby, "Stay here! Char and I will help them out." He takes out his staff and spins it around as Charlotte's tech staff glows blue and lavender as the glow covers her whole body bringing out her Hero Outfit which consists of: A dark violet hooded cloak w/ silver designs and spiral designs all around the edges. The hood on her cloak is enchanted so when ever her hood is up you can only see glowing violet eyes, her lower face and her neck, her cloak is fastened on her by a indigo blue gem filled with digital code. Underneath her cloak she wears a purple tube top, black skirt that goes up to her knees with a chain, black spandex shorts underneath.

Also with sapphire indigo and black leggings, black ballet flats w/ ankle straps, and black fingerless gloves. And she holds her staff where at the top is a circular gem filled with digital code. And she has a computer built into her left glove, her ninja mask is indigo. She also has a small pouch tied around her waist for the nanobots which the nanobots went inside.

Kirby sees Charlotte and smiles telling her, "Whoa, Char! You look like a mage!" Charlotte grins telling him, "Thank my friend Madison, the Blue Fairy of Imagination and Music!" Charlotte and Donatello then rush into battle hoping to help the human warriors…

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of The King! Stay tuned next week for the second part.


	31. Chapter 31 The King Part 2

Welcome to Part 2 of The King! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Please review!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 31: The King Part 2

Charlotte and Donatello then rush into battle hoping to help the human warriors as the warriors start getting up as Donatello leaps toward the monsters exclaiming, "Coming through!" He hits five monsters with his bo staff knocking them out cold. Then Charlotte leaps into action using her tech staff to fire lavender tech blasts at the monsters and she even uses her telekinesis to lift one of the monsters and throws it at the others. A couple more come for them as Donatello and Charlotte are back-to-shell as they hit more monsters with their weapons knocking some of them back as Charlotte tells Donatello, "We could sure use some help! I wish the others had come with us!" She hits a few monsters as Donatello tells her, "Me too, Char. I wish Yuki was here. We could use some elemental bending back-up." He then hits two monsters coming for them.

Then Charlotte tells Donatello, "Definitely! But Yuki is already stressing enough as it is." The turtle smiles but then frowns as Charlotte yells, "Watch out!" She blasts two more monsters that were heading for Donatello as the brainy turtle tells her, "Thanks for the warning and the save! And I can understand that. After all, tomorrow's the big day! Yuki's birthday and her's and Raph's confession of love!" Charlotte looks at Donatello shocked, as she yells shocked, "YOU KNEW ABOUT THEM?!" Dnatello hits another monster saying, "Duh! I've known about Yuki's liking him for years. And Leo, Master Splinter and I knew that Raph's liked Yuki for that long too. Everyone except Raph knows it. But then again, Raph might be starting to realize it. Who do you think Yuki talks to about this sort of stuff when she needs it?"

Charlotte facepalms saying, "I had a funny feeling you knew! Oh, well. Better it's you she talks to about that. Mikey would have laughed in her face and blabbed it out to everyone, Leo would have lectured her on Raph, Master Splinter would be like you, but would lecture both her AND Raph, and Lunafire would be the most overprotective older sister/mother figure whenever Raph is around her. But you, on the other hand, are perfect. You're calm and patient enough for her to talk to and you're always willing to listen to whatever she has to say. Yuki's really lucky to have you to talk to about her love life."

Donatello blushes at this and nods telling her, "Thanks, Char. Maybe when we get out of here, we can help Yuki figure out what to say to Raph before bed." They then charge for two monsters, one on each side as the backflip kicking away the monsters as they are now back-to-shell as Charlotte says with a grin, "Sure, if we make it out of here alive, it's a date."

Donatello blushes even redder at the word but he and Charlotte keep on fighting the monsters as the human warriors wake up and take notice of their two saviors. The one with the red hair asks his partners, "What new strange creature and mage maiden are they?" Donatello uses his staff to swipe two monsters feet from under them as Charlotte then brings up a green force field shielding her and Donatello from an oncoming monster. Then both teenagers use their staffs to move themselves away from the monsters and end up in front of the human warriors. Both teenagers spin their staffs and ready themselves for more battle. But the human warrior with blue hair yells out, "To war!" The human warriors then charge into battle giving Donatello and Charlotte a quick breather.

* * *

Charlotte then tells Donatello with a grin, "Looks like we got our backup after all! To war, my brainy lab partner?" Donatello nods with a smile telling her, "To war!" They both yell like Vikings as they all charge into battle with the human warriors. They all beat a lot of monsters to the ground as many others retreated to get away from the battle. Kirby runs down to meet the teenagers as he excitedly yells on the way down. Donatello excitedly says, "We came, we saw, we kicked monster butt!" Charlotte then excitedly yells while hugging him, "Yeah, and we sure showed them too!" Donatello blushes as Kirby tells the teenagers, "Wow, Don, Char! You've both got some moves! I've never seen anything like that! Except maybe in the comics."

Charlotte smiles telling Kirby, "Thank Donnie's dad, Master Splinter. He taught his sons and daughter, along with me and my three friends ninjitsu. And I don't regret it one bit!" The human warriors then appear by their sides as the one with the red hair tells the three, "Hail to you, strangers!" Donatello tells the warrior before correcting himself, "Um, hi. I-I mean, hail." The red haired warrior then tells the three, "You are all welcome here. We few are all that stand against the darkness, the creatures which you helped us defeat. We owe you our gratitude. But we must prepare. They will return." Donatello smirks telling them, "Bring it on! Char and I were just getting warmed up!"

Charlotte nods eagerly as the red haired warrior tells them, "They will be back in greater numbers. More than we can possibly defend against. And when they come, in force, we may lose the bridge and with it, our city. I cannot bare to think of the dark powers destroying our wondrous city. Our loved ones, our families. Those monsters, they will destroy everything." Kirby and the two teenagers are determined as Charlotte tells the human warriors, "We won't let that happen!" Donatello nods as Kirby tells the human warriors, "We'll do whatever we can to stop them." The human warrior with the blue hair points to the horizon and yells, "Sire! Here they come! Thousands of them!"

Everyone turns and looks to see the hill as they do indeed see thousands of monsters approaching. Kirby and the teenagers gasp at the size of the army as the red haired warrior tells his warrior brethren, "We must defend the entrance to the bridge. Even if it costs us our lives!" Donatello gulps as he asks Charlotte, "Remember when you said that you wished the others had come with us?" Charlotte nervously nods as he then tells her, "I really wish they did too." Charlotte then nods again saying, "Me too, Donnie. But it's only just us now. We have to do with what we can. But we might need more muscle. A lot more muscle." Monsters charge forward as roars are heard all around as Donatello asks Kirby, "Man, Kirby! You drew all of those?!"

Charlotte then asks Kirby, "Why the shell did you have to make so many?!" Kirby then sheepishly tells them, "Yeah, I have a habit of drawing a lot." Donatello then asks Kirby, "Did you have to be so prolific?! Couldn't you have drawn less? Or maybe some more friendly guys besides the ones with us?!" Kirby then tells him nervously, "Heck, how was I supposed to know that they'd all come alive and attack us?!" As the monsters come forward, the red-haired warrior tells everyone, "We must not let them across the bridge!" So the warriors and the two teenagers smirk at each other as they all charge into battle except for Kirby who has no fighting experience.

* * *

The fight begins as the blue and red armored warrior punches one of the monsters away as a blonde warrior with red-purple armor hits a monster with his club. Donatello leaps into action hitting a monster as Charlotte leaps over him and takes down two more with her tech staff as he takes down two more. The red haired warrior takes his two stick weapons and makes them one, blocking an attack from a monster's club. It works, but the monster attacks him. The blonde warrior and red haired warrior finish off their monsters just as Donatello and Charlotte finish theirs. But they're both starting to get a little tired.

Kirby, who was standing around watching the fight, wanted to help when he suddenly figured something out. Maybe he could help. So he opened his notebook, grabbed his crystal pencil as he looked at the warriors he created as he ducked from a flying a piece of metal that was about to hit his head. The warriors were taking down the monsters when suddenly, Donatello and Charlotte were hit by one of the monsters knocking them to the ground as they screamed as they skidded toward Kirby. Donatello groans getting up as he rubs his head in slight pain as Charlotte also gets up groaning as she says, "Okay, now we need help." Kirby then asks the two teenagers, "Don, Char. Are you two okay?!"

Donatello helps Charlotte up as the brainy turtle tells Kirby, "Well, we could use a little help." Roars suddenly appear as four monsters try to get to the bridge but Donatello and Charlotte go to attack them. Kirby then has his thinking face as he holds his pencil and starts drawing in his sketchbook saying, "Hey, I've got an idea! It just might work!" So Kirby starts drawing Donatello in his sketchbook but with some kind of strange weapon on his right arm as the two teenagers take down some monsters. They took down a bunch when suddenly Donatello's right arm glows and he has some kind of metal gauntlet like weapon! Charlotte grins seeing the weapon asking him, "Donnie, what is that on your arm and where can I get one?!"

Donatello looks at it mystified saying, "I have no idea how it got here!" So Kirby reveals he drew it as he tells the teenagers, "I call it a Gravity Equalizer! It cancels the gravity equation! I just made it up!" Donatello grins big as he puts his bo staff away saying, "I like it!" Then Charlotte quickly tells Kirby, "Kirby, if you can, make me one too! Also, if you can draw cars, we need three or four of them! You'll see why if you do!" Kirby nods as Donatello activates the Gravity Equalizer by pressing it and the monsters that were hit were sent floating off! As he did so, Kirby worked on making the same weapon for Charlotte. Once he was done, she's got that weapon on her right hand as she and Donatello start blasting the monsters making them be sent floating off as they both exclaim together, "Eat negative gravity, you losers!"

They then blast the monsters attacking the human warrior in blue and red armor making them float off as they blew the steam away from where it fired as Charlotte says, "The Gravity Equalizer…" Then Donatello says with a grin, "Don't leave home without it!" Then Charlotte says jokingly, "Or else you'll get pummeled!" They both laugh as Charlotte says, "And Sam thought we weren't funny!" Another monster appears as they try to blast it, but the weapons short out! They both gulp nervously as Donatello says, "That didn't sound good!" As the monster approaches, Charlotte hits the monster hard with the now dead Gravity Equalizer weapon as the monster falls hard as she tells Donatello, "It may not work anymore, but it makes one shell of a club!"

He grins as he and Charlotte then notice the monsters fighting the human warriors and more monsters appear. Immediately, Kirby had finished the car drawings as the cars appear as he then gets to work on something new to help everyone as he asks Charlotte, "I finished the cars, Char. So why did you need them?" She smirks saying, "You'll see!" She then opens the pouch around her waist and tells Nano inside, "Okay, Nano! We need your help!" The nanobots look around noticing the danger and immediately understands the dilemma as they take over all four cars as it disassembles and fuses them all together to make a massive car robot showing a screen for its face which is the same theater mask from last time as it roars attacking the monsters, "Stay away!"

* * *

Kirby and the warriors see Nano shocked as Kirby asks Charlotte, "What the…" She grins saying, "Short version of it? Nanobots worked for a bad guy, most of the nanobots were destroyed, the rest survived and befriended me." She then yells to Nano, "Nano! Keep the monsters away from that bridge!" Nano nods as Kirby continues drawing and he almost finishes as he says to himself as his newest creation appears behind him, "And a size reference for scale, finish it up with a few details and voila!" In actuality, Donatello, Charlotte and Kirby are all on a platform that's a part of the machine Kirby invented which looks like a monster sized bulldozer with two legs with tentacles!

Donatello and Charlotte grin at the machinery as Donatello asks Kirby, "Whoa! Unbelievable! What do you call this one?!" Monsters try to attack it but to no avail as Kirby tells the two teenagers, "It's kind of a mobile Creep Trapper. It's supposed to respond to my brainwaves, see?" He proves it by making a hydraulic tentacle move as it grabs monsters and put them in its mouth to trap them as Charlotte then exclaims, "Time to commence with Operation: Cleanup!" Charlotte and Donatello throw their Gravity Equalizer weapons away as the Mobile Creep Trapper grabs and gets rid of more monsters with Nano helping by throwing them to the Mobile Creep Trapper.

Donatello then tells Kirby, "Alright Kirby, you do your thing, while Charlotte and I do ours." Donatello and Charlotte leap off and land on the tentacle as they then leap off and take down monsters as they landed. The red haired warrior then yells to everyone, "The creatures have broken through! We must stop them!" What he says is true as monsters are making their way to the bridge as Charlotte yells out, "Hey! Get back here, you creepy creeps! Unless you're afraid of getting yours butts kicked by a ninja turtle and a girl!" Some monsters turned back and growled angrily as they make their way to the two teenagers but before they could attack the monsters dog-piled them! Eventually, all of the warriors, Nano and teenagers are pinned down thanks to the monsters and they can't escape.

Donatello then says in getting worried, "It's no good! There's too many!" Charlotte groans saying, "We're never gonna get out of here!" Kirby who watches from above, is getting nervous as he tells himself, "Oh, what to do? What to do?!" Kirby then has an idea as he smiles saying, "Wait! If all these goons are in this sketchbook, then maybe…" Immediately Kirby starts drawing in his sketchbook as the crystal attached to it glows as he starts to smile saying, "Yes! Yes, I have it!" As he does this, monsters are at the middle of the bridge as they run toward the floating city. As they do so, a little girl from the city watches in fascination and fear. Her mother notices the danger as she runs to her daughter and grabs her and holds her close.

The mother screams as she runs away into the city with monsters on her tail. Kirby is almost finished drawing something on all the monsters as he says, "Come on!" As he continues drawing, the mother who has her child trips to the ground as monsters are heading toward them. The mother and child hold on to each other when suddenly, the monsters are held together and ensnared making them incapable of moving or escaping. The mother and child look up to the enslaved and captured monsters as they realized their safe. The same happens with the monsters that were attacking Nano, the warriors and the teenagers as every monster was ensnared and trapped in metal traps, even concrete cubes.

* * *

The teenagers realized they were no longer in trouble as they stand up as Nano walks over to them. Regardless though, the warriors cheered out Huzzah at their victory as the warriors walk over to the Mobile Creep Trapper telling Kirby, "Thank you, mighty sorcerer. You are welcome in our land and our homes anytime." Kirby waves to them from above saying, "Gee, thanks!" And so, Kirby climbs down from the Mobile Creep Trapper from a ladder as Donatello tells him, "Kirby, our friend, you are The King!" Charlotte nods and smiles asking him, "Yeah, how did you do that?!" So Kirby tells them showing the pictures of the ensnared monsters in his sketchbook, "As fast as I could."

Kirby and the two teenagers laugh as Nano deconstructs the metal he used as all the nanobots go back in Charlotte's pouch as Donatello tells Kirby, "Now come on, it's about time we go home." Kirby nods agreeing with him as he says, "Yeah, I guess your right. Though I gotta say, I really wish we'd have more time to explore this place, I mean…It's incredible!" Donatello nods telling him, "Hey, we can do that another day. How about some chow? We're starving." Charlotte nods asking, "Yeah, and maybe you can meet the rest of the mutant family and our friends." Kirby laughs saying, "Sure, sure. As long as one of you is buying."

As they get to the hill where the portal is, something is horribly wrong! The portal is shrinking and starting to disappear! Donatello gasps saying, "The portal!" Kirby gets scared as all three get to it as he tells the teenagers, "It's shrinking! Donnie, Char, you go first!" The teenagers look to him scared as Kirby then tells them, "Don't argue with me! There's no time! Just go!" The teenagers look scared as Donatello tells Charlotte then Kirby, "Char, you go first! Once we're in Kirby, we'll pull you through!" Charlotte jumps into the portal as she makes it to the basement. She sees Donatello jump in, but he's stuck! She gasps as she then goes to grab him and starts pulling him in while Kirby pushes him into the basement. Charlotte then pulls with renewed strength as Donatello made it into the basement!

He lands on Charlotte as they both blush a little at the contact, but they then remembered Kirby as they run to the mirror with Donatello exclaiming, "Kirby! NO!" The portal disappears, but just before it did, two paper airplanes appeared as they did a loop around the room and they land beside the teenagers. They notice the papers and they look at each other confused before grabbing them and opening them up as Donatello opens his first as he notices it was his picture with the Gravity Equalizer as he reads what was on it, "Don, Life at best is bittersweet. See ya around, pal! Kirby." Then Charlotte opens hers as it's her picture with her Gravity Equalizer as she reads hers, "Char, Best friends are very hard to come by. Keep them close. And as I said on Don's picture, 'Life at best is bittersweet. See ya around! Kirby."

Both teenagers look saddened by the fact they lost a new human friend that knows about the mutants and the others. Donatello sighs sadly at this as he says, "Great. The newest human friend in our lives and he's gone. It would have been nice to have a new friend knowing about us." Charlotte looks at him and smiles sadly at him as she hugs him around his neck telling him, "I'm sorry, Donnie. I wish he made it with us too. But you know, there is a bright side to all of this." Donatello looks at her confused as he asks, "What bright side?" She tells him with a smile, "At least Kirby is safe and happy. The warriors liked him. They'll probably invite him to stay in their city and help them. As long as he's okay, that's all that matters, right?"

Donatello smiles at that as he tells Charlotte, "Yeah, I guess you're right. As long as he's okay, that's alright. Thanks, Char." She helps him up telling him, "You're welcome, Donnie. What are friends for?" He smiles telling her, "Adventures, fun times, and smiles?" They both laugh as Charlotte nods as they go ahead and leave as they make it to the water heater and fix it before heading back up to April's apartment. But as they do so, Donatello looks at his picture once more with a smile, but he notices something on the back as he realizes something was written! He reads it to himself, "P.S. When you get the chance, tell Char how ya feel. I can see how much you like her. And I think she likes ya too." Donatello looks at the words shocked that Kirby figured them out. Charlotte calls to him, "Donnie? Come on, we gotta tell the others about the adventure we went through!"

He looks up to Charlotte's smiling face as he smiles as well, putting the folded up picture away. But what he didn't know, was that Charlotte had the exact same message but for her to tell Donatello how she felt about him. She saw the message as he worked on the water heater. She blushed at it, but smiled. They get to the door opened it as they see everyone else as Raphael asks them while he's sitting on the couch with Shirayuki and Angel eating pizza, "About time! Where the shell were you two?!" Everybody looks up wanting answers as Michelangelo and Sam were watching cartoons, Madison and Leonardo were reading, Master Splinter and April were at the table and Lunafire was by Shirayuki's feet, so Donatello tells everyone, "You wouldn't believe it if we told you."

* * *

And so, Donatello and Charlotte told everyone what they went through since they left the room: Meeting Kirby, the crystal pencil and its powers, the other world and the escape. Luckily, neither of them didn't say a thing about what was on the backs of their pictures. They were all shocked of the events that transpired and they immediately felt horrible for what happened to Kirby. As they finished, Master Splinter tells everyone, "At least Kirby is finally in peace and happiness in his new home." Everyone nods in understanding, as everyone starts going to bed. Madison called her aunt and told her she and her friends were going to take the day off tomorrow for Shirayuki's birthday where it will take place in April's apartment. She agreed and told her that she would drop off the present for her in the afternoon, the same with the other parents/grandparent for the girls.

Everyone gets to sleep as April sleeps in her bedroom while the others sleep in the living room. It's now midnight, as Shirayuki wakes up from her sleep and looks around glad that everyone is still asleep. She goes outside and stands on the roof as she looks at the clear night sky and watches the moon shine. The mute teenager is wearing a t-shirt and shorts as she sighs and smiles in bliss saying in her head, 'Tomorrow. Tomorrow's the day. The day I finally tell Raph how I feel! I really hope he feels the same way.' She looks up to the moon, holds her hands in prayer as she starts her prayer in her mind, 'To all the gods and goddesses of my world, this world, the friends of my world, Mother and Father in heaven, Please give me the strength I need to tell Raphael how I feel! He's the only one I wish to be with. For I love him more than any other. And please let tomorrow be a great day for us all.'

She looks up from her prayer as she goes back inside the apartment. If she had stayed longer, she would have noticed the moon shined brighter from her prayer. And what she didn't know, was that tomorrow would not only be a great day, but also a very bad day as well…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Who wakes up so early in the morning to go out for training and/or looking for the Foot Clan? Who talks to that person? Just what are the Foot Clan up to? Who's attacking Leonardo throughout the whole day?! Who wakes up first and causes a ruckus at April's apartment? What will be going on in April's apartment aka what routine do they go through? Is April at her wits end with everyone? Is there a reason why it's so stormy? How Shirayuki's birthday be without her oldest brother?

Will Raphael and Shirayuki finally tell each other how they feel and will they have a moment alone to do it?! Why is Leonardo fighting Foot Ninjas, Foot Tech Ninjas and Hun?! How will the girls handle spending all day with the mutant family? Who is getting worried about Leonardo and tries to go out looking for him? Will Leonardo survive the fighting and who are the new Foot Warriors? Is Shredder actually alive?! Will Leonardo be saved or will he die?! Which two people falls into April's apartment through the windows? How will everyone react knowing the Shredder is alive?! In order to find out, stay tuned next week for the first part of the new epiter, TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapter 32: The Shredder Strikes Part 1 and 2!


	32. 32 Shredder Strikes Back Part 1 (1)

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 1 if The Shredder Strikes Back!

Real quick, one of you asked if Yuki would be bloodbending. The answer is no! She will never bloodbend. Also, some of you might be thinking why does Yuki in a way look like Elsa from Frozen? Well, she wasn't meant to look like Elsa. I wanted a change of character looks with Yuki having platinum blonde haired and I thought a new element bending such as winterbending would be cool. And as I said in the profiles, Shirayuki would be voiced of Liz Callway that played Anya/Anastasia from the movie Anastasia. So to be fair, Shirayuki Hamato is the opposite of Elsa.

Also, I have some good news. You're going to be seeing Part 2 in a couple of days! I've decided to make a change in my updating. So not only will you be getting Part 1 this week, but also Part 2! Think of this being as one or two chapters a week. So I expect a lot of reviews!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 32: The Shredder Strikes Back Part 1 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Leonardo: There are times in your life when you draw on everything you have.

_As Leonardo says this, he is running and leaping on rooftops during a lightning storm as rain pours from the sky. He leaps onto a rooftops and draws out one of his swords as he grits his teeth and prepares for a fight as Foot Ninjas surround him. Behind the Foot Ninjas, appears Hun as he smirks facing Leonardo._

Leonardo: Times when you reach down into the deepest part of yourself. When you know you gotta give it your all, because anything less won't get the job done. Like my now fifteen-year old sister Yuki when she goes into Avatar mode. It's in times like these that you find out who you really are. That is, if you live long enough.

_Leonardo then taunts Hun to come forward and fight. Hun growls just as lightning appear and he roars charging for Leonardo, as the turtle charges for Hun by leaping into the air as they attack…_

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

Today is a new day for the Shirayuki's family and friends. In fact, today is going to be a great day as well. Because not only is it Shirayuki's birthday, but also the day that her and Raphael will tell each other how they feel. Both are nervous and excited for this day. Heck, they could barely sleep! As everyone went to bed, they all hoped and prayed in their sleep that their confession would go well and their feelings would be reciprocated. Everyone is asleep in different positions and places. Master Splinter is asleep in the chair as he is also doing meditation, the three youngest turtles are sleeping on the couch – where Donatello is sleeping on the top of the couch, Michelangelo is sleeping on the couch and Raphael is sleeping at the bottom of the couch – as Shirayuki is laying by Lunafire and Madison, Sam, Angel and Charlotte are sleeping by the kitchen.

Sunlight filters in through the living room showing the start of a new day. As Michelangelo sleeps with his head on a pillow, Donatello's left foot dangles in front of Michelangelo's face. Unconsciously, Michelangelo takes a whiff as he gags and moves the foot away in his sleep as he says disgusted, "Oh, geez! What died?!" He continues to sleep as Master Splinter chuckles quietly. Suddenly, his eyes snap open at the sound of a window opening – from the inside. He knows who it is as he says, "Your morning training, Leonardo?" Leonardo turns around to face his sensei as he says, "Yes sensei, while the city is still quiet." Master Splinter nods as he gets of the chair and goes to Leonardo as he tells his son, "Your discipline is commendable, my son, just like your sister is when she trains. Have a good run."

But before Leonardo can leave through the window, Master Splinter tells his son, "But I trust you are not thinking of going back to scout the lair alone?" Leonardo winces, realizing he's been caught as he turns around and tells his father as he slowly gets angry, "Why would I do that? Just because the sewer tunnels are overrun with Foot Ninja? So that we're forced to hide here at April's like cowards?! Especially since today is Yuki's birthday along with the big day for her and Raph?!" Master Splinter remains quiet for a few seconds as he then tells Leonardo, "You ask a question that is not a question. If we are to succeed against our foes, we will need to act together, as a team. Not as rash individuals like Raphael."

Leonardo sighs telling Master Splinter, "I understand, Master Splinter. But I am curious though. With Shredder gone, what are the Foot Ninja up to?" Master Splinter sighs calmly as he turns around and tells his son, "Patience, my son. I have a feeling we will find out all too soon. Also, make sure you come back when you're finished with your training. Your sister turns fifteen today along with her big confession. She wants her whole family with her after all. And you have her gift here, right?" Leonardo smiles as he tells Master Splinter, "I know, and yes. The guys and I left her gifts here at April's just in case she wanted to spend her birthday in a human home. We did this before we went on our underground trip. And if I don't make it in time when Yuki tells Raph her feelings, tell me how it went."

Master Splinter nods as Leonardo leaves through the window as the wind blows the curtain as the rat sensei sits back in his chair.

* * *

Leonardo is running and leaping along the rooftops. And as he does so, he can't help but think of everything that's happened in his fifteen years of existence. He also can't help but think of how much older his sister has become. His little sister, Shirayuki, the one sibling he'd swear to protect out of all of his family. Even though he loves her, sometimes he is annoyed and jealous of how much better she has become in her ninja training due to her bending abilities and her being mute. He always wonders what she did to make herself better than him, always wondering why she always trains more than him, and always wonders why she always gets stronger thanks to her bending. But…his love and over-protectiveness for his sister overcomes that. And he is proud that his sister is great at ninjitsu, even though he is jealous and annoyed with her for it.

Leonardo smiles from his thoughts as he leaps onto another rooftop, not noticing that Foot Ninjas were in an alley underneath as he leaped to the rooftop. The Foot Ninjas leap from the ground and onto the roof as they go and chase him in broad daylight. He then notices he's being followed as one of the ninjas leaps for him with a katana but he ducks as the ninja hits the part of the building on the roof that has the door. The ninja falls to the floor as Leonardo turns around and growls as three Foot Ninjas are in front of him. So he grabs one of his two katanas that are strapped to his shell and prepares to fight. He smirks but he hears something beside him and sees three more Foot Ninjas appear! Leonardo growls, hating feeling trapped as he looks up seeing a rope on his right side.

He smirks getting an idea. The ninja he took down before was starting to get up, so he runs to the fallen ninja, jumps onto him and jumps up to the rope, grabs it and cuts it off as he swings to another roof with it. Leonardo lands onto the roof and runs away trying to lose the ninjas on his trail.

* * *

Back with the rest of the family and human friends, everyone is still asleep. Michelangelo is asleep on the couch as he then turns around laying on his shell as his left arm falls to the floor while his right arm is just hanging in the air. He snores, as he has no control of his arm while he's asleep. But suddenly, his right hand falls to his face as he accidentally facepalms himself. He was so freaked out, he screamed! His brothers got off from the couch/floor grabbing their weapons for battle, Lunafire wakes up snarling ready to fight what caused the scream, and the girls wake up grabbing their respective weapons as Shirayuki gets ready to winterbend with her fans.

Raphael then asks his youngest brother as the hotheaded turtle is itching for a fight, "What?! What is it?!" Michelangelo then laughs catching everyone's attention as he says, "Oh, man! I slept on my hand and it got numb and hit my face. And I thought somebody slapped me! Don't you hate that?" Everyone then relaxes as Shirayuki facepalms saying in sign language, _'Dopeyangelo. That's the mutant dwarf in my fairytale.'_ The girls laugh at that as Raphael walks away sheathing his sais saying, "Words fail me." Shirayuki laughs at that as Raphael smirks hearing her laugh as his heart flutters. Raphael can't believe the day is finally here! He can't wait to tell her and give her his gift that Charlotte helped him with since she is rich! Now all he has to do is figure out when and where to tell her.

So Raphael tries to get to the bathroom but Michelangelo beats him to it as he flips over him saying, "First dibs on the bathroom, Prince Grumpy Turtle Charming!" Michelangelo then gets in before Raphael can and the youngest turtle closes the door as Raphael groans hitting his head against the door. Shirayuki seeing him groan in annoyance walks to him with a smile and pats his shoulder as he looks at her and smiles as well as Shirayuki tells him, _'Don't worry, Raphie. Dopey will get his due…eventually.'_ Raphael laughs at that as he rubs her head. Shirayuki blushes at that, as she remembers, he hasn't done that in a long time.

Once Mikey was done, everyone went into the bathroom and got themselves ready for the day as the girls got themselves dressed. Shirayuki is wearing a blue lacy dress that reaches just above her knees as the dress has no sleeves, and she has black ballet flats on along with her friendship necklace. Shirayuki thought she should look nice for her birthday. When Raphael saw her in her new dress that she asked Madison to make for her before she changed, he blushed redder than his mask. Mostly because he thought the dress she was wearing would match the special birthday gift he got for her. Then Madison is wearing is wearing a red rose strapped dress, black hoes, brown belted mid-heeled boots, gray buttoned sweater and black heart earrings and friendship necklace.

Sam is wearing a blue and black button-up plaid shirt, black jeans, blue-black tennis shoes and a black beanie along with her friendship necklace. Charlotte is wearing a green silky tank top, a blue belted skirt, blue zip-up heeled sandals, purple tulip earrings and her friendship necklace, and purple headband. And Angel is wearing her usual outfit. They all gathered in the living room while Michelangelo is preparing breakfast for everyone. Shirayuki is brushing Lunafire's fur as the Dragon Wolf growls in pleasure. The youngest turtle didn't want his sister to help since today was her birthday. But then again, maybe he needed her help after all because he didn't notice the toast burning and smoking. April walks out of her room as her hair is down, wearing a orange and pink robe with her pajamas underneath and pink slippers.

She looks around dazed and confused with what's happening until she remembers as she says with a yawn, "I really do have four turtles, a rat, a Dragon Wolf, a mute elemental bending girl and four human girls sleeping in my living room. I thought I was just having a really bad dream." April then smells something as she asks everyone getting afraid, "Hey, what's burning?!" Raphael looks up from a book he's reading and tells April, "Mikey's cooking. He didn't want Yuki making breakfast since today's her birthday. But then again, Mikey always has problems in the kitchen." Sam growls angrily at that and grips Raphael's mask preparing to threaten him, but Shirayuki stops her as she tells Sam, _'Sammy, please don't. I don't want any beatings or murderings today.'_ Sam sighs annoyed letting Raphael go saying, "Fine. But only because today is your birthday."

Raphael breathes a sigh of relief telling his sister, "Thanks for the save, Snow Princess." Shirayuki smiles as Charlotte looks around noticing for the first time someone wasn't here. She was about to say something until Michelangelo asks everyone, "Hey, scrambled is okay with everybody, right?" What he means, is that the toast burned and he messed up the eggs as everyone calls out annoyed, "Again?!/_Again?!/_**Again?!"** Michelangelo winces at the noise as Lunafire tells everyone, **"Shirayuki, my sister, I think you should teach Michelangelo how to cook so he won't have this problem every time he steps foot in a kitchen." **Shirayuki nods telling her, _'I'll see what I can do when we can go back home.' _Donatello then goes on to turn on the TV as Michelangelo calls out to everyone, "Hey guys! Where's Leo?" Madison noticing for the first time looks around to find Leonardo, but he is not there as she asks, "Yeah, where is Leo?"

Master Splinter then tells everyone so they won't have to worry, "He is engaged in his morning exercises." Shirayuki groans in annoyance along with Madison as Shirayuki says, _'Typical brother. When will he ever stop being such a perfectionist?!' _Madison nods as Donatello tells everyone as he looks out the window as thunder comes out and rain pouring down, "If he doesn't get back soon, he's gonna get soaked! That's sky's looking angry." Lightning comes out as Madison can't help but worry that something is wrong.

* * *

Back with Leonardo, the blue-masked turtle climbs onto a building breathing heavily as he finally gets to the roof. He sighs with relief as he drops to his knees, glad that he can finally take a breather…But then again…Suddenly, the same Foot Ninjas appear in front of him ready to fight him. Leonardo sighs to himself as he says in his head, 'I should have had somebody come with me. Oh well…More fun for me.' So he stands up and smirks as he holds his sword ready to fight. The ninjas go forward as Leonardo backs away until he reaches the edge as cars drive by below. He looks down noticing where he is, but then he turns back as he brings out his other sword as he is now going to fight with two swords. Leonardo growls as the ninjas then charge forwards ready to take him down.

Leonardo charges forward and leaps into the air as he runs and stomps on the ninjas heads trying to get away as he then double kicks two ninjas away from him. He then uses his swords to take them all down as he also kicks them down too. When he was finished, the ninjas became unconscious. Leonardo sighs in relief as he says to himself, "Maybe now I can get back to April's place and have fun with the birthday girl." …But of course, fate intervenes…More Foot Ninjas appear on top of a nearby building as he grits his teeth in frustration saying, "Okay, maybe not." Suddenly, thunder and lightning are seen and heard as rain is pouring down. When Leonardo looks up, he sees a lot of ninjas on nearby rooftops all itching for a fight with their respective weapons.

Leonardo growls in anger and irritation realizing what was happening: The Foot were waiting for the turtles to come out of hiding so they could ambush them for killing their master and they were probably after Shirayuki too since she was the one who did the deed. Leonardo growls angrily at the thought of the Foot going after his little sister, as he'll make sure it doesn't happen. He just hopes everyone else is okay and that his sister's birthday is going alright…

* * *

Back at April's place, Michelangelo and Raphael are setting the table as Madison went downstairs to pick up the presents that her and her friends got for Shirayuki. And by 'setting the table', it means plate throwing. Michelangelo is throwing plates to Raphael while the red masked turtle puts them on the table. Raphael catches one as he tells Michelangelo, "Got it. Next!" April just came out of the bathroom seeing them do it as Raphael places the plate on the table. Shirayuki is watching the plate throwing competition with her friends as Charlotte asks Shirayuki, "Is breakfast always this hectic back at your place?" Shirayuki nods with a sigh saying, _'Sometimes. Other times, I'm just lucky they don't mess things up or break anything.'_ Angel laughs saying, "At least your home life isn't boring." All the girls and Lunafire laugh at this as Raphael gets ready to catch another plate when Michelangelo yells, "One more! Up high!"

Michelangelo throws it for Raphael to catch but April yells out, "Not the china!" Raphael misses it, but Shirayuki quickly runs for the plate thanks to her airbending and grabs it just in time. April sighs in relief as she says, "Thank god I got a plate rescuer." Shirayuki laughs as she comes over to put the plate on the table as Raphael tells her, "Nice catch, Snow Princess. By the way, Happy Birthday." Shirayuki smiles and hugs Raphael telling him, _'Thank you, Raphie.'_ She then decided to be brave today as she then kisses Raphael's cheek in gratitude. She lets go as Raphael blushes while he looks at her shocked and confused, but after that, he grins. Master Splinter shakes his head as he reads the newspaper, "Kids." April hugs Shirayuki telling her, "Happy Birthday, Kiddo. Sorry that we have to have it here."

Shirayuki smiles a small smile as she tells April, _'It's alright, April. I don't mind that we have it here. Better here than nowhere. As long as I have my friends and family, that's all I need. But then again, presents and cake always help.'_ April laughs at Shirayuki's response as Madison just came back up with presents while April goes to sit at the table as she pulls her hair up into a messy bun, telling everyone as they all sit around the table, "Either way, I realize its tough for eight, uh, people to be sharing a one-person apartment, not including your friends, Yuki." Donatello then tells April trying to calm her, "We'll be out of your way as soon as we can." April shakes her head telling everyone, "No, don't get me wrong, I love you guys, I really do. My place is just too small."

Lunafire scoffs telling April, **"Trust me April, our old home was way smaller." **Master Splinter chuckles at that until he tells April, "We will leave as soon as the Foot Ninja are gone from the tunnels surrounding our lair." Michelangelo and Sam appears from the kitchen holding plates of scrambled eggs, toast and jam for everybody as Sam went to help him. April noticing how much their holding worriedly tells them, "Um, can I help you two with that very delicate china?" Michelangelo shakes his head telling April, "Don't worry, we got it, thanks." Then Michelangelo tells Sam, "Ready, Sammy?" Sam nods smirking evilly as she says, "Ready Turtle Titan!" They both throw everything to the air as April yelps in fright covering her eyes fearing for glass and china breaking.

But no noises of breaking appear as April opens her eyes a bit afraid of what she'll find as she sees the scrambled eggs on have landed on the table for everyone, the toast in the middle and the jam safe. Michelangelo and Sam laugh at her reaction as Michelangelo says, "Ha, ninja training. Live it, learn it, love it." Sam nods with a laugh saying, "And thank hunter training. Dad always told me that balance is important." Everyone sits at the table as Michelangelo and Sam start eating their scrambled eggs messily as Raphael tells everyone, "Say what ya like about Mikey, the guy knows how to scramble an egg." Raphael starts eating his as Shirayuki starts laughing as Raphael smiles. Everyone starts eating as Shirayuki gives some of her eggs to Lunafire. Sam moans in content telling Raphael, "I know that was an insult, but I am too happy eating this to pummel you right now." Shirayuki eats her eggs calmly as April asks Master Splinter and Lunafire, "So, one would think that table manners were part of their training?"

Master Splinter sighs telling April, "One would think." Lunafire yawns telling April, **"Definitely. But it's a good thing Shirayuki knows hers."** Michelangelo then asks his siblings, "Shouldn't Leo have been back by now?" Donatello laughs a little telling Michelangelo, "Hey, out of the five of us in our family, Leo and Yuki are the two turtles you never have to worry about." Shirayuki smiles at that Madison tells everyone, "I know, but sometimes I wish Leo could chill out like you all. He trains too hard." Shirayuki nods saying, _'I know. I wish he could too. I mean, I train like he does but not as obsessive like his.' _Master Splinter pats his daughter's shoulder telling her, "I know, my daughter. But he is the leader of your team. Should something happen to him, you must take charge."

Michelangelo whines asking Master Splinter, "Ahhh! Why is she second-in-command?!" Master Splinter sighs telling him, "Because Michelangelo, your sister trains just as hard as Leonardo does. But she knows when to take a break. And since she is the second powerful of your team in ninjitsu and the most powerful with it and her powers, she will be leader if something happens to Leonardo." Everyone agrees even though Michelangelo sulks. April then stands up saying, "Oops, I almost forgot!" April goes into the kitchen for a few minutes and comes back out with a tray of chocolate cupcakes with vanilla frosting where in the center is a cupcake that has a number fifteen candle on it as she says, "Since we don't have a cake, I figured we could do this instead. I called one of my friends a few days ago to make these just in case for today."

Shirayuki smiles as everyone cheers for the cupcakes. April gives Shirayuki the cupcake with the fifteen candle. As soon as everyone got their cupcakes including Lunafire, April lit the candle on Shirayuki's as everyone starts singing the song. Shirayuki smiles throughout the whole song and once everyone was done, Master Splinter tells his daughter, "Blow out the candle and make your wish, Shirayuki. Once we're done with that and the cupcakes, we will do your presents." Shirayuki nods as she faces the cupcake as she starts saying her wish in her head, 'I wish…I wish to speak for good.' She then blows out the candle as everyone cheers. The mute teenager, who is now fifteen, smiles at this as she notices a stray cupcake. She frowns, knowing it's supposed to be for her oldest brother. She keeps wondering where the shell he is?!

* * *

Back with Leonardo, the Foot Ninjas from the nearby roofs descend landing on the roof where he is. Leonardo charges for the ninjas first as the ninjas charge for him. He flips over one and kicks the ninja away as he takes down another and blocks sword attacks that were aimed at him as he kicked down three ninjas. Two more charge for him as he splits kick them down and then charges taking down a couple more ninja. Leonardo breathes heavily, happy that's he's taken them down. But he is now exhausted as he puts away his two swords. But as he turned around, noticed three Foot Tech Ninjas on another building as they leaped off to land on the building he is. The ninjas stand up glaring at him as the turtle grabs and brings out his two swords once more.

But the ninjas, having a major advantage, press the mechanism on their chest plates allows them to go invisible. Leonardo looks around in apprehension, trying to figure out where the heck the invisible ninjas are. He suddenly hears wet footsteps as he swiftly turns around when he's suddenly kicked in the shell! He stands back up, but again he is kicked rather harshly and hard enough where to the point where he lands on another roof as he screams. Leonardo looks up once again trying to see if he can find the ninjas. But he is hit once more as he accidentally let go of a sword when he landed. He wiped off the rainwater from his face as he grabs his fallen sword and stands back up as he starts slicing randomly in the air, thinking it would help.

But one of the Foot Tech Ninjas hits him twice as he falls down. When he tries to fight back as he stands up, another one lifts him up, as all three Foot Tech Ninjas carry him to the edge of the building as he realizes what's happening: He's gonna go squish! And so, the Foot Tech Ninjas drop him as he screams in fear! Leonardo falls to the street below, as he realizes he needs to think of a plan fast…or else he'll never see his sister's birthday…

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of The Shredder Strikes Back Part 1! Stay tuned next week for the second part.


	33. 33 Shredder Strikes Back Part 1 (2)

Welcome to Part 2 of The Shredder Strikes Back Part 2! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' And the day is finally here! The big love confession for Raphael and Shirayuki! Have fun reading Part 2! Please review!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 33: The Shredder Strikes Back Part 1 (2)

Leonardo is still falling down to the streets below as he screams when suddenly, he gets an idea! Immediately, He sheathes one of his swords as he reaches out with his left hand as he has a sword in his right hand. He reaches for with his left hand to the nearest edge of a building and grabs hold of it slamming to the building. Leonardo breathes a sigh of relief saying, "Okay, that was way too close." He then struggles getting up to the building's roof as he makes it. By then he's panting heavily as exhaustion is getting to him as he still holds his sword ready to fight as he hears wet footsteps coming towards him. Leonardo then has an idea. It comes up very suddenly, like something is guiding him to it. He grabs his mask and turns it around making him temporarily blind.

When Master Splinter was teaching Shirayuki of certain martial arts for her bending elements, Leonardo liked the Hung Gar and Southern Praying Mantis fighting styles. So without anyone knowing, he tried to practice it as well. May as well see if he can do it. And so he waits for the Foot Tech Ninjas to come to him. As soon as he hears a wet footstep, Leonardo spins around and kicks, knocking down the first Foot Tech Ninja. He then gets ready as he swings his sword to the mechanism on the other ninja's chest plate, short-circuiting it, making the ninja be seen as Leonardo knocks him down too. Only one more…He gets ready for the last Foot Tech Ninja and once the footsteps are heard, Leonardo flips into the air and slices the chest plate as he lands, revealing the ninja.

The ninja, angered, turns around to attack, but Leonardo had thought ahead and jump kicks the ninja away, knocking the last Foot Tech Ninja down. He puts away his sword and turns his mask back to the way it was to where he could see. Leonardo then bows in somewhat respect toward the fallen Foot Tech Ninjas. He then walks off and them makes a run leaping onto a nearby building and starts heading back to April's place, not noticing the Foot Tech Ninjas got back up as they watch him run off…

* * *

Back with everyone else at April's place, Raphael and Shirayuki are doing the dishes after everyone finished their cupcakes. Thunder is heard from outside as Shirayuki washes and Raphael dries. He watches her from where he is and smiles, glad that he has this little moment with her. He already hid her birthday present somewhere in the shop below, because he wants a moment alone with her. He was so busy thinking he didn't notice poking on his arm until the fifth poke as he looks up seeing Shirayuki telling him as she holds up a plate to him, _'Wake up, Raphie. You've been looking at me spaced out for the last two minutes.'_ He blushes and laughs sheepishly while grabbing it as he begins drying as he asks her, "Sorry bout that, Snow Princess. Hey, can I ask you something? What'd ya wish for?"

Shirayuki looks up to him as she gives him a smirk telling him, _'Now Raphie, if I told you, it wouldn't come true. And like I'd tell you anyways.' _Raphael laughs a little telling her with his own smirk, "True, then how about this then? If your wish does comes true, you tell me what it is, deal?" Shirayuki smiles, holding out her hand as she says, _'Deal.'_ Raphael smiles as well as they shake hands. They both get back to work as Michelangelo and Sam pop their heads into the doorway as Michelangelo asks, "Do you guys need any help?" Sam then asks with a grin, "Yeah, we can help!"

But April then yells to Raphael and Shirayuki from the living room, "Keep them away from the dishes!" Michelangelo and Sam grin, as they both cheer to themselves, "Yes! It worked!" They both then leave as both Raphael and Shirayuki laugh to themselves as Raphael asks Shirayuki, "Is it just me, or are they getting worse?" She laughs as she tells him, _'Are you kidding me? They've been getting worse since they became friends with each other. But it's a good thing though. Mikey found a girl that likes him for him, and Sam found a guy that isn't scared of her. They may be more annoying together, but at least they like each other, doesn't that matter?' _

Raphael blushes a little telling her, "Yeah, I guess ya're right." Shirayuki smiles as thunder roars once more outside as she flinches at the noise as she starts washing the last plate as she asks Raphael, _'Leo must be nuts to be out in this weather. I mean, I know I train as much as him when I can, but I could never do the early morning training runs like he does anymore since I have a job. Maybe I should have gone with him.'_ Raphael frowns a little at her for being worried as he tells her as he dries the last plate, "Eh, you know Leo and his training, Yuki. Nothin' stops him. I'm sure he's fine. He'd want you to stay here and have fun with your birthday." Shirayuki nods with a smile telling him, _'Yeah, I guess you're right.'_

Madison then steps in through the doorway telling Raphael and Shirayuki, "Hey, when you guys are done, we can do the presents. Their all here." They both nod as they put the dishes away and head to the living room where presents are waiting to be opened. The opening of the presents begins: Sam gave her a black switchblade pocket knife, Donatello and Charlotte upgraded Shirayuki's shell-cell where she could download and listen to music and/or audio books, Michelangelo gives her a Spiderman mask since she loves Spiderman, Angel gave Shirayuki a bracelet, Leonardo's present is a whole book series called Tiger's Curse along with its three sequels, Master Splinter gave her a small bonsai tree to care for and April gave her a jewelry box. Shirayuki loves her gifts so far as Lunafire stays cuddled up to Shirayuki, as Madison then tells the mute teenager, "Here's my gift. Hope you like it. I worked really hard on making this with my fairy magic."

Shirayuki smiles telling her, _'I'm sure I'll like it.'_ Shirayuki rips up the paper and when she opens the box, she gasps at what's inside: Inside the box is a thin red dress with thin straps as the dress is down to her thighs, black leather Faux jacket, a little black belt that hangs on her hips, fishnet stockings, black ankle high mid-heeled boots, and lastly a black chained heart pendant choker. Everyone looks at the present in awe, especially Raphael since he's blushing as he realizes the dress is red and the whole outfit is biker style. Madison grins telling Shirayuki, "It's a date outfit I made just for you. Just in case if you were to get a boyfriend, you'd have an outfit ready." Shirayuki hugs Madison tight as she lets go and tells her, _'I love it! This is perfect!'_

Madison laughs telling her as she hands her another gift, "Thanks, Yuki. I also got you a new purse as well. It's a tote bag purse you can put everything inside. I also enchanted it to make the purse have infinite space inside, like you could fit all of your presents in it, and there will still be plenty of space." The tote bag purse is black, blue and white and Shirayuki hugs Madison telling her thanks once more. And now, Raphael believes the time is now. He pretends to search his person and complains saying, "Shoot! Ah, Yuki?" She looks at Raphael confused as he asks her, "Sorry to bother ya, Snow Princess. But I just remembered I accidentally left your present downstairs in the shop. Do ya mind coming with me to get it?"

She nods telling him then everyone else as she gets up, _'Sure, Raph. Be right back, everyone.'_ She heads downstairs with Raphael as everyone looks to each other, as they all share devilish grins as Lunafire tells everyone, **'And now it begins. Let's see who wins the bet pool!' **They all patiently wait for the possible new couple to come back up…But Madison still can't help but feel that something is wrong…

* * *

Back with Leonardo, he was still being chased by five Foot Tech Ninjas as he back up trying to get away as he brings out one of his sword as the ninjas surround him. He tries to control his breathing as the ninjas step forward, but suddenly, the ninjas move aside as from the shadows, is Hun as he makes himself known. Leonardo looks a little scared seeing him, knowing what happened the last time he fought him. But he has to keep fighting as he gets ready by holding his sword and getting ready to charge for him. Hun cracks his knuckles getting ready to fight as Leonardo taunts Hun to come forward as thunder and lightning roar in the skies as it continues to rain.

And with that, Hun charges for Leonardo, but the turtle leaps out of the way and lands behind Hun. Leonardo taunts him forward once more. Before Hun moved toward him, he grabbed a large metal pipe that sticks to the building and charges for Leonardo as the turtle tries to slice the pipe out of his hands with his sword but nothing is working. So he leaps into the air to attack from above, but Hun hits him with the pipe as Leonardo lands and crashes at a shed that's on the roof as he drops his sword. Leonardo groans in pain as Hun approaches still holding the pipe as he then struggles to get up. Hun roars as he prepares to swing the pipe, but Leonardo grabs his sword and leaps over him as Hun charges, but Hun almost trips.

He turns around and charges for Leonardo with a roar, but Leonardo sidesteps away and pushes Hun into a chimney where his head smashes it as the chimney falls over landing on Hun and knocking him out. Leonardo turns around to face the Foot Tech Ninjas as the ninjas get so scared, they back away in fear as they fall over the edge and to the streets below. Leonardo sheathes his sword and breathes a sigh of relief, hoping this is his last battle for the day. He then leaps away as he pants in exhaustion as he goes to leave heading for April's place before he passes out in exhaustion…

* * *

Shirayuki and Raphael go downstairs through the spiral stairs that are in the apartment down to the antique store. Shirayuki looks around trying to find anything that shouldn't be in the store, but she doesn't see anything suspicious. So the mute teenager asks him, _'Where was the last place you saw it?'_ Raphael shrugs his shoulders telling her, "I dunno, Snow Princess. Try looking over by the window or the cash register." She nods as she goes to search, but she can't help but feel that Raphael is trying to stall her. Raphael makes sure that her back is turned as he goes over to her gift's hiding place. He goes to a vase and pulls it out just as Shirayuki turned to face him as she heard him move thanks to her earthbending.

Raphael smiles and laughs nervously as Shirayuki smirks telling him, _'You planned all of this, didn't you?'_ He laughs telling her, "Yeah well, it got you away from everyone else, didn't it?" They laugh together as they both sigh as Raphael sighs in apprehension as he hands her the gift telling her with a smile, "Happy Birthday, Snow Princess." Shirayuki smiles telling him as she takes the gift, _'Thank you, Raphie.' _Raphael smiles telling her, "Yer welcome."

Shirayuki looks at her gift in awe seeing it's a square shaped package wrapped in blue snowflake wrapping paper and tied with a red bow. She rips open the paper seeing the package is black and it opens from the front. She looks to Raphael confused, wondering what the shell he got her. She then opens the package and gasps in shock and almost drops the box as she sees what's inside: A snowflake necklace that has sapphires, aquamarines and diamonds. Basically, it is expensive. Shirayuki smiles in wonder as she tells him, _'Raph, I love it! Where and how in the shell did you get this?!' _He smiles, glad that she loves the gift as he tells her, "I had a little bit of help from Char since she's rich. Heck, we all did with your presents, as we had help from the others." She smiles as she then asks him, _'Can you help me put it on?'_

Raphael smiles, nodding as Shirayuki pulls her hair back over her shoulder as Raphael takes the necklace out of the box and puts it around her neck and latches it on, despite his fingers. As he did this, he can't help but blush at how close he is to her. Shirayuki turns around and smiles as she asks him, _'How does it look?'_ He grins telling her, "It's perfect. It matches your outfit and everything." Shirayuki laughs a little as he then tells her, "Oh, one other thing, Yuki. There's something else in the package." She looks at him confused as she grabs the package and grabs what's left inside: A card. The mute teenager opens it and reads what's inside, 'To my special girl…Even though we are different species and we've always thought of each other as family, there's something I have to say…'

"I love you, Yuki." Shirayuki's eyes go wide in shock as she read and hear what Raphael said with his voice and in the card. She turns toward him to see him smiling at her as he then tells her, "I've always loved ya. Ever since the day we met, I'd always feel really weird whenever I thought about or even looked at you. I'd start feeling warm, my heart would start beating fast, and I would get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. For some reason, even though I didn't like you in the beginning, I couldn't help but stare at you most of the time whenever you were around and whenever I thought about you." Raphael then raises his right hand and gently places it against her left cheek as she still looks at him in shock and slight teary eyes.

Raphael kept going as he told her, "Your unusual pale beauty, kindness, patience, your shining eyes and bright smile: These things I love about you along with many other things. These feelings have always made me confused until Hun caught us. When he hurt you, I couldn't stand it! I can't stand ya getting hurt! That's when I figured it out. I love ya, Snow Princess. More than anyone else. Which is why, I have to ask ya this…" Raphael grabs her right hand and holds it gently as he goes down one knee as Shirayuki looks at him shocked as Raphael takes a deep breath and then asks her, "Shirayuki Mitsuki, would ya make me the happiest turtle in the world by being my girlfriend?"

Shirayuki looks down to him completely shocked, awed and surprised that Raphael confessed first! She wanted to do it, but this whole thing proved that she was right, He really does love her. She smiles as gets down on her knees as well and looks at Raphael in the eyes, as he looks at her confused a bit crestfallen, thinking she is going to say no. Shirayuki sighs as she tells him, _'Raphie, I love you too.' _Raphael looks at her shocked as she then tells him, _'I always did. I knew since the time I got sick and you helped me. But I always knew you started to like me ever since we got away from Hun. I've always been in love with you. And somehow, I knew you did too. But I always thought I would confess first today!'_ Shirayuki laughs at the last part and so does Raphael a little bit.

Shirayuki then tells Raphael as she kisses him on the cheek, _'And Raphie, I would love to be your girlfriend.'_ Raphael still looks at her shocked, when suddenly, a smile comes out from his lips as he grabs her with his arms, stands up and swings her around as he joyfully exclaims, "YES, ALRIGHT!" Shirayuki laughs in joy as she holds onto him tight. He stops spinning her around as he holds onto her as he then tells her, "That reminds me, Snow Princess. I think ya deserve a real kiss." Shirayuki smiles as she then tells Raphael with her sign language, _'I think you're right. A lot better than those good night kisses you've been giving me before our underground adventure.'_

Raphael looks at her shocked and scared as he stutters asking her, "Y-You knew?!" Shirayuki smiles and nods as she leans in and takes him by surprise by kissing him on the lips. Raphael soon gets over the shock and starts kissing her back while holding her to him tightly as both teenagers finally got what they wanted: Each other. Raphael was right as the mute teenager's lips were soft, sweet, warm, and kissable as Shirayuki held on with all her strength until finally their lungs burned with the need for oxygen as Shirayuki pants heavily telling Raphael, _'Now that was one heck of a kiss!' _Raphael laughs kissing her cheek telling her, "Ya can say that again. How about we go back upstairs and tell everyone the good news?" Shirayuki nods as he lets her go and she grabs her package and card and they both head upstairs from the spiral staircase as they hold hands.

But before they could though, Raphael nervously tells her, "Uh, there's also one other thing, Snow Princess. Do ya remember when you were in the Avatar State back when we were underground in that city?" Shirayuki nods confused as Raphael then tells her, "Well, something actually did happen down there when I asked ya if you remembered anything." Shirayuki starts looking scared until Raphael quickly tells her, "Ya didn't do anything bad, Yuki. It was more of what I did. The thing is, I already confessed to you about my feelings and ya didn't remember." Shirayuki looks confused, shocked and awed as she tells him, _'W-Wha?! Y-You mean?! Now, that makes sense! I was wondering why you've been acting weird lately! You should have told me then! Good thing I forgive you for keeping that a secret from me.'_ Raphael chuckles nervously as they go up.

They both tighten their hold on each other's hands as they walk up seeing everyone doing their normal stuff, but when Lunafire looks at them and notices them holding hands, she says, **"It's about time!"** Everyone turns to whom Lunafire was talking to, and as they noticed Raphael and Shirayuki holding hands, everyone has mixed reactions, "DAMN IT!/ALRIGHT!" Raphael and Shirayuki, though they smiled – glad they are together – they look at their family and friends confused about the negative reactions as April tells the confused new couple, "Everyone here decided to make a bet to see if you two would actually confess today or not. And before you say anything, blame Mikey and Sam for making the bet." Shirayuki shakes her head in irritation, but can't help but smile. After all, she's finally with Raphael and nothing can ruin this day, or so she thinks…

* * *

A few hours later, everything was peaceful. Shirayuki told everyone how Raphael finally told her and all the girls squealed and laughed. Turns out, everyone except for April, Raphael and Shirayuki made a bet in the bet pool too: If they both confessed to each other on December 15, the winners would get money, and the mutant siblings who won didn't have to do chores for a month. Those who lost, would not get money and the mutant siblings have to do the winner's chores along with theirs for a month. Those who won the bet were Leonardo, Donatello, Madison, Charlotte and Master Splinter. The losers were Michelangelo, Sam, Angel and Lunafire. So what's happening right now?

April, Master Splinter, Lunafire, Charlotte, Madison and Angel are looking over a map of the sewers while Charlotte is playing with Nano -who just came out of the tulip-Donatello, Raphael and Shirayuki are watching a football game as Sam and Michelangelo are doing something. April changed her clothes back into her purple tube top and grey cargo pants. Shirayuki is currently sitting on the couch between Donatello and Raphael as her new boyfriend, Raphael puts his arm around her shoulders as Shirayuki smiles leaning into his embrace. Donatello smiles at this from his side, glad that both his brother and sister are together…finally. Even though Donatello knows that both Raphael and Shirayuki are not related by blood, DNA and/or species, along with the fact that he and his family never legally adopted Shirayuki, they can still be together.

Raphael then tells both Donatello and Shirayuki as he's complaining about sports team's names for football, "Panthers, Rams, Bears…They even got dolphins. You'd think they have room for somethin' a little more…reptilian or amphibious." Shirayuki nods as Donatello then tells Raphael, "The Turtles? My brother, unfortunately, the lowly turtle has been saddled by society with the stereotype of being velocity challenged." Raphael, having no idea what that means, asks, "Say what?" Shirayuki laughs a little shaking her head as she tells her new boyfriend, _'What he means, Raphie, is that for turtles, when it comes to walking and/or running, they are considered slow.'_

Raphael blinks in understanding as he tells her, "Oh yeah. Thanks, Yuki." Shirayuki smiles as Raphael kisses her cheek in thanks for her answer. Michelangelo and Sam finally appear as they stand in front of the TV as Michelangelo exclaims with a big smile, "May we have your attention, please?" Then Sam exclaims with a big smile, "We've got something awesome to show you!" Everyone turns around to see what the two troublemakers have planned, and what the two did? …The both of them burped long and loud for six seconds. Raphael, Donatello and Shirayuki grins as they applaud them saying, "Cool!/_Cool!"_ Michelangelo and Sam grin as they take a bow as April, Charlotte, Madison and Angel all exclaim in disgust, "EW!"

Master Splinter sighs saying, "This is what we live with all the time." Lunafire shudders saying, **"And it never gets easier."** Angel sighs, shaking her head as she says, "Man, am I glad that my older brother isn't like Mikey." Michelangelo says with a bit of a smug tone, "Please, please, you're all too kind, especially you, Snow White." Sam then also says, "Thank all the soda we drank!" The three teenagers clapping slowly stopped as Donatello says, "I can't believe I just clapped for that." Raphael noticing what he was doing, growls out saying as he stands up, "Dats it! I'm gonna go look for Leo, so that we can get this show on the road. No offense, April, but we really need to get back to our lair. I'm going stir crazy! Even with Yuki here to help me with that!"

Master Splinter shakes his head telling Raphael, "You are going nowhere until your brother returns. Sit." Raphael sighs in irritation sitting down as Shirayuki holds his hand as he says, "Man, what a jip. We've gotta sit around on our butts while Leo's out there having all the fun." Madison, being very worried for Leonardo after what happened with her parents, then asks Master Splinter quietly, "Master Splinter, is it alright if I go search for Leonardo? For some reason, I just have a bad feeling." Master Splinter thinks on it as he nods telling her, "I suppose so. But be very careful, Madison." Madison nods as she goes downstairs and goes outside. Once outside, she turns into her Fairy form and flies out into the rain in search for Leonardo as she hopes she's not too late…

* * *

Back with Leonardo, he's running and leaping on rooftops as the storm is still going on. He's panting heavily as exhaustion is gaining up on him. But it's not the only thing. Foot Ninjas, Foot Tech Ninjas AND Hun are also gaining up on him, chasing him from behind. Leonardo keeps on running, trying to get away until he turns around facing them as he reaches the edge of the building. Leonardo pants loud and heavily, starting to get scared as the ninjas back away revealing Hun with the same large metal pipe to fight with along with three Foot Tech Ninjas. Leonardo knows that there's no way he can back out of this, so he gathers his courage and leaps into the air with a yell and pulls his two swords out as he lands in the center of the ninjas and fights them all by kicking them and slashing their weapons away.

He fights them with all his strength as Hun starts to get mad and he charges for him. But the turtle leaps behind an antenna, pulls it toward him and lets it go as Hun gets hit making him land in a puddle. But Hun stands back up and gets ready to fight even though he's bruised. But suddenly, he stops and smirks as he back away laughing evilly as the other ninjas bow in respect. Leonardo is greatly confused, but then he smirks, thinking he has won. But in truth, he has not. Because as he turns around, he looks scared as he sees four powerful looking ninjas that look like ninja assassins with red capes, red face masks, a trident, an axe, a two-bladed staff, a single bladed staff and round brown hats, and black outfits. The shadows of the assassins stretch out to him ominously as Leonardo, even though he's in trouble tells them, "Nice hats."

Lightning cracks as thunder follows and rain still continues to pour heavily down into the city, as another battle is about to begin. Leonardo starts to look scared at the sight of the four ninja assassins, but he isn't able to get help. So he grabs his two swords from his sheathes and does a battle yell and charges into the battle with the Foot ninja assassins as he leaps up to where they are. But as soon as he lands, smoke appears and the Foot ninja assassins disappeared. Leonardo looks around shocked and confused until he looks down, seeing the Foot ninja assassins reappear at the bottom of the building he was on earlier, in a puff of smoke.

The ninja assassins glare evilly at Leonardo from below as he then gets battle ready. But suddenly, the Foot Ninjas, Foot Tech Ninjas, Foot ninja assassins and Hun turn to their left and bow in respect to someone. Leonardo is confused and scared of who he'll see who their bowing down to. So he turns around and he sees someone he thought he would never see again, especially since his sister was the one who defeated him. This figure is on a different building as his outline is lighted up thanks to the lightning as Leonardo says shocked and a bit of fear, "No…The Shredder?...But Yuki finished him!" All of the ninjas, and Hun finished bowing as they turn around facing Leonardo as the Foot ninja assassins disappear in a puff of smoke and reappear where Leonardo is as the fight begins.

Leonardo struggles to fight them, but the Foot ninja assassins overpower him greatly as they hit him hard and fast as he falls to his knees as he becomes even more exhausted. One of the assassins back away as Leonardo pants heavily and is getting exhausted as he then starts to get angry. So he growls and yells out a new battle cry as he leaps into action despite his bruises and injuries. He fights the assassins with all he's got, but the assassins still overpower him greatly. But then, a sudden hit to his hands makes him lose his weapons as he screams in pain and anguish as his swords fall from his hands, until finally he lands on the on his chest bruised and beaten.

* * *

Madison on the other hand was still searching in the air during the storm. But she still hasn't found him yet. But she suddenly becomes frozen stiff even though her wings are still moving as she hears a scream, but not just any scream: A scream full of pain and anguish. A scream she had once screamed when she found out her parents died, and she knew who's scream it was…Leonardo. Madison then flies super fast through the rain trying to find out where he is from the scream as she hopes that she's not too late. She then finds him as she hides by a building seeing the trouble he's in as she gasps in fear, seeing why he was gone for so long: He was fighting Foot Ninjas, Foot Tech Ninjas, Hun and new ninjas that look like assassins!

She sees him looking beaten and broken as she quietly says to herself, "I've gotta get him back to April's and see if Yuki can heal him." The Foot Ninja Assassins then look to a figure at a nearby building and Madison gasps in fear, hoping that figure is not real. Because it looks like the Shredder has returned. The Shredder nods as the assassins raise their weapons as she realizes they're going to kill Leonardo! Madison then flies fast, faster than she's ever flown before as just as the weapons were coming down, Madison grabs Leonardo into her arms and flies away from the ninjas! The bad guys were shocked at what just happened and they all get mad. Leonardo groans in pain as he weakly brings his head up, wondering why he's in the air.

Until he feels gentle human arms holding him, he looks up seeing Madison as she tells him calmly, "Hang on, Leo. I'm gonna get you to Yuki. No way am I gonna let you die like my parents did!" Leonardo tries to smile but can't as he groans in pain but he tells her weakly before passing out, "Thank…you…Maddie." Madison looks down to him in concern, but then gets determined as she continues to fly to April's not noticing that the Foot was following them. She is almost there, but suddenly, she screams in pain as she gets a cut on her leg from a kunai knife! One of the ninjas threw it as Madison is suddenly losing control of her flying and she and Leonardo are heading straight to the windows of April's apartment! Madison braces herself and holds on tight to Leonardo ready for a harsh landing…

* * *

While Madison was searching for Leonardo, it was 8:33 PM as everyone tries to wait patiently for their return. While this was going on, Shirayuki had been trying to keep Raphael calm with kisses on the cheek. It worked somewhat. Donatello, Michelangelo, Sam, Angel and Charlotte were getting worried as Nano retreated in the purple tulip, Master Splinter, April and Lunafire were getting really worried. Michelangelo then starts telling everyone, "Hey, guys? I'm really starting to get worried. Leo should have checked in by now." Sam then agrees by saying, "I agree. And Maddie should have been back by now with him. Something's wrong…" Donatello then tells everyone a little shocked, "I know this is a first, but I'm thinking Mikey and Sam are right."

Charlotte nods saying, "Me too. Something is definitely not right." Shirayuki nods saying, _'Yeah, it's too quiet outside even with the thunder and lightning.'_ Raphael then asks Master Splinter and Lunafire, "Master Splinter, Lunafire?" Angel then tells the two furred mutants, "Please let us go out and find them!" Everyone turns to Master Splinter, Lunafire and April, who is now wearing a white sweater, denim jeans and black shoes because she was cold. Both furred mutants sigh in apprehension as they both say, "Go./**Go."** Michelangelo then tells everyone getting ready to head out, "Geez, what if something really happened to them?" Just as Shirayuki was about to leave, she hears a scream from outside and freezes as she whistles to everyone. But just as she did, Leonardo and Madison scream as they crash through the biggest window at the front of the apartment.

As they did, everyone gasps in shock and fear seeing the leader of the ninja team and the teenage fairy in their condition. Madison and Leonardo land on the floor with Leonardo beaten and broken with Madison holding him while her leg is bleeding. Donatello calls out to them shocked as Raphael calls out shocked, "Leo, Maddie, what happened?!" Shirayuki looks shocked and scared when suddenly a CRACK sounded within her as the mute teenager clutches her throat. Her oldest brother was beaten and broken, she has never seen any member of her new family like this before and she is now scared. Everyone runs over to them checking on both teenagers. Leonardo has bruises all over him and he is in pain. Shirayuki quickly gathers water in the air and quickly heals Madison's leg. Madison looks up and tells Shirayuki, "Thanks, Yuki. But don't worry about me. Worry about Leo. He's really hurt!"

Shirayuki quickly goes over to Leonardo and looks him over as she notices his swords are gone! Leonardo struggles to open his eyes and when he finally does, he sees his brothers and sister above him worried as Raphael asks him, "Who did this to you and Maddie?!" Shirayuki moves over to Raphael and puts her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. Leonardo wonders if they finally confessed. He nearly succumbs to his injuries as he closes his eyes in pain. Raphael stands up angrily and growls as he gently takes off Shirayuki's hand from his shoulder and turns around to go outside and beat whoever did this to his oldest brother to a pulp as he says, "I'm gonna find out who did this!" Shirayuki nods grabbing a metal fan and her glider saying with a growl, _'Me too!'_

But before they could, Leonardo calls out to them weakly, "No Raph, Yuki, wait!" They go back to Leonardo as he the blue masked turtle tells everyone weakly before he passed out, "H-He's back…The Shredder…He's coming for us…For Yuki…" Michelangelo holds onto Leonardo as the turtle's head falls back in exhaustion as everyone gasps in fear and shock…the Shredder has returned, and he's coming for them and for Shirayuki…

* * *

With all the Foot Warriors, the Shredder appears as the four ninja assassins bow before their master. One of the assassins holds Leonardo's two swords in offering as Shredder moves forward and grabs the swords. Shredder holds them up high in both hands as lightning appears. He grips and bends the swords hard, breaking them in the process. He throws the rest away and laughs evilly to the sky and declares war against his enemies…Will he win? Or will he be facing the full wrath of the Avatar once again?...

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And that's it for the chapter! Man, this was long and hard to do! And finally the first couple of my TMNT Avatar fanfiction stories has made it's debut! Now for the questions of the next exciting chapter! What will everyone do now?! Now that Leonardo is gravely injured, how will Shirayuki – the temporary leader – get them out of this mess?! How in the shell could Shredder have come back?! Is Sam starting to get scared?! Will there be a Foot Ambush?! Will Shirayuki come up with a plan?! Will our heroes be able to fight off the Foot Ninjas throughout April's apartment and the shop?! Will Madison be able to protect Leo from harm, especially from Hun?! Is there a chance Madison might accidentally reveal her feelings for Leonardo?! Will they be able to get to the shop level? When the teens see the Foot ninja assassins aka the Shredder's Elite Guard, will they complement on the hats and who will want one or two?

What's with the cracking noise that Shirayuki keeps hearing within her, and why is she clutching her throat?! Will the teens be able to handle the Elite Guard? When Shredder appears, will Shirayuki let her Avatar State come out?! Who comes in crashing through the window in the nick of time to help?! Who will save April and Madison from Hun?! Why are the police here?! Will Leonardo try to help?! And when Shredder is about to finish him, what snaps, cracks and shatters inside Shirayuki?! Is something miraculous going to happen?! Is Shirayuki speaking for good?!

Will our heroes be able to escape by going in somewhere?! What is Shredder doing to the store just before he, Hun and his ninjas leave? Are the heroes going to survive or die in flames?! And who watches on…? In order to find out, stay tuned next week for the first part of the new epiter, TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 34 and 35: The Shredder Strikes Back Part 2 (1) and (2)! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	34. 34 Shredder Strikes Back Part 2 (1)

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 1 of The Shredder Strikes Back Part 2! Please leave reviews!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 34: The Shredder Strikes Back Part 2 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Splinter: The worst has come to pass. My son, Leonardo, was out on a training exercise during my adopted daughter's birthday, when he was ambushed and chased across the city by the dark forces of the Foot. Luckily, Madison – bless her heart – was worried for him, so she had found him and saved him from death. They returned to us with Leonardo broken and battered and Madison with thankfully only a cut on her leg, only to deliver a terrible message.

_As Master Splinter says this, Leonardo who is beaten and broken as Madison who has a cut on her leg, are sprawled on the living room floor in April's apartment as they had crashed in through the window trying to escape from the Foot. Flashbacks are shown revealing Leo running, then as a thunderstorm starts as he was faced fighting the Foot ninjas, Foot Tech Ninjas, Hun and new Foot ninja warriors that look like assassins. Leonardo was beaten, but was saved by the teenage fairy Madison, before the both of them crashed into April's apartment after trying to escape the Foot._

_Leonardo pulls Raphael close as Shirayuki leans in, telling them, "H-He's back…The Shredder…He's coming for us…For Yuki…" Everyone gasps in shock and fear as everyone looks out the window in fear and just as Shredder destroys Leonardo's swords and laughs evilly, Master Splinter then says…_

Splinter: I had foolishly thought the worst had come to pass, but now I fear it is yet to come. But I had no idea that something good would come of this that involved my daughter, Shirayuki…

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

The storm continues with thunder, lightning and rain as everyone in still in shock and fear of Leonardo's condition, his and Madison's crash landing and the warning from the Foot of the Shredder being back to come and finish them and Shirayuki off. Raphael, Lunafire and Sam are looking out the window as they keep an eye out for the Foot; Michelangelo, Angel, Charlotte and Donatello are looking over Leonardo's bruised, beaten and unconscious form; April and Master Splinter watch on worried as Shirayuki just finished healing Madison's leg. Once she was done, Madison made her way to Leonardo becoming worried for him as she kneels down to his head and carefully places his head on her knees and gently rubs his head, hoping it provides some comfort.

She tries to stay calm, but the truth is, Madison is scared. First she loses her parents and now she was afraid of losing Leonardo, the only guy she ever liked and still does! Madison has always liked Leonardo, even before she met him face-to-face. Whenever she had talked to him on the phone, she thought he was nice, polite and kind, like a Prince Charming. The thing is, she fell in love with him. And when she found out about him and the rest of Shirayuki's family, she realized that even though he was a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, he was still the Prince Charming like she thought he was. She loved being around him, she felt that she could be herself around him. And her feelings for him have grown since the underground adventure. As she looks down upon Leonardo's bruised face, she made a vow, she would protect him from the Foot and anyone else that wishes him harm since she couldn't save her parents. After all, she doesn't want to lose anyone else.

April asks everyone getting scared after what Leonardo had said earlier, "What?! What did he just say?!" Michelangelo tells her, "He said, the Shredder's back!" Angel starts getting scared saying, "But that can't be! Yuki finished him off!" Raphael nods saying, "Exactly! We were all there, and we all saw what happened that night on the roof!" Shirayuki nods, remembering that horrible night as she says, _'Yeah, even though I don't remember what I did, I'm positive I finished him off, even though I don't like killing.'_

Everyone except Shirayuki and April remembers the whole battle from up to when Shirayuki went in the Avatar State to save her family and friends from Shredders attack, up to the mute teenager speaking after so long, and her taking the Shredder down by using the her bending to defeat him which involved winterbending, earthbending, waterbending, airbending and firebending, along with using the water tower to defeat him as he was sent down to the ground by the water and the water tower being used to get rid of him once and for all…or so they thought…(A/N: If you all want to know how the battle went in better detail, please read chapter 19).

Donatello then tells everyone, still being a little shell-shocked, "There's no way any human could've survived that!" Charlotte nods saying, "I agree! It's scientifically impossible!" Raphael comes over from the window as Shirayuki quickly puts her plants and other things in her new magic purse, including her presents – especially her new snowflake necklace – as she takes out her Avatar Amulet and puts it on as Raphael tells Donatello and Charlotte, "We're not dealing with any human. This is the Shredder we're talking about." Lunafire shakes her head as she asks, **"If the Shredder is alive, how in shell could he have come back?! This is probably the first time in Avatar history of a person that the Avatar has killed has ever been brought back to life!" **

Madison searches for her notebook that has all the girls' hero outfits and she finally finds it and turns the pages to find what she's looking for as Michelangelo and Sam go over to the broken window as Michelangelo say starting to get scared, "If any of you've read comic books, you'd know…the bad guy always comes back, always!" Sam nods as she places a hand on his shoulder as she says, "Yeah, and the bad guy won't stop until he gets what he wants. In the Shredder's case: Yuki's head, and probably the rest of ours, on pikes or possibly asking her to join him one last time. But we ain't gonna let that happen, not after everything we've gone through!" Everyone nods as April tells everyone, "We need to get Leo out of here!" Master Splinter nods as the girls gather up their things and put them in Madison's enchanted sewing kit backpack since it also has unlimited space like Shirayuki's new bag.

Master Splinter then says, "She is right, we must leave now!" Angel then tells everyone, "We better hurry then. The girls and I got everything we need. We don't have much time to pack, so we better hoof it now before the Foot arrives!" Everyone nods as suddenly, Michelangelo calls out telling everyone, "Guys! We've got company!" Sam then yells out starting to get scared, "Yeah, very, VERY bad company!" What they saw, was Foot Ninjas on the roofs of buildings across from them! Raphael goes over to Michelangelo as Sam goes to the girls as Michelangelo asks everyone starting to get scared, "What's the plan?! Leo's always the one with the plan! So what are we gonna do without Leo to come up with a plan?!"

* * *

Madison quickly uses her fairy magic to make all the girls' hero outfits appear including Angel's. As soon as they were geared up, Charlotte goes to her tulip and tells Nano, "Nano, there are Foot Ninjas here. I need you to get in the pouch and bring the tulip with you." From within the plant, the nanobots come out and pull the tulip from the pot as all the nanobots and the tulip go into the pouch just in time just as Raphael tells Michelangelo, "No time for a plan."

He holds out his sais preparing for a fight as Shirayuki stands next to him holding her tessen aka metal fans, ready for combat as Michelangelo asks, "Why not?!" Suddenly, Foot Ninjas crash through the windows of the apartment! He and Sam rush into action by grabbing the sofa the three youngest turtles were sleeping on earlier and they both push it towards the windows hoping to block it, preventing any more ninjas from attacking. But more ninjas crash in through the kitchen windows as Lunafire growls angrily as Donatello tells his father, "Master Splinter, grab Leo! We'll cover you!" All the teenagers grab their weapons as Shirayuki quickly tells Angel, _'Angel, use your bladed tonfas for this fight!' _Angel smirks as she presses the buttons on her tonfas making the blades pop out as she says, "With pleasure!"

Three Foot Ninjas go to attack Donatello, but he deflects their hits as Charlotte blasts them away with digital code blasts. Four ninjas appear as Raphael, Shirayuki, Michelangelo and Sam take down one each. April, Master Splinter and Madison move Leonardo away from the action. Raphael and Shirayuki are facing three ninjas as one attacks, but Raphael blocks it with his sais as Shirayuki kicks the ninja in the gut and does an air swipe knocking the ninjas back as Raphael tells her, "Thanks, Snow Princess!" Shirayuki smiles and quickly kisses his cheek in thanks as he blushes. She's about to say 'your welcome' but she suddenly hears a CRACK within her as she clutches her throat suddenly as Raphael notices the sudden motion and takes down a ninja that was heading for them as he asks her, "What's wrong, Yuki?!"

Shirayuki pants for air as she tells him in sign language, _'I don't know. My throat…I keep hearing a crack…But we can't worry about that now. We have to keep fighting!'_ Raphael nods and keeps close to her just in case. Two ninjas come forwards as one thrusts his sword down to Raphael, but he blocks it with his sais and throws the sword away which nearly impales another ninja's head as it buries itself in the wall. The teenagers block attacks from the ninjas with their weapons as Sam punches some ninjas with the strength of a lion and bear and the swiftness of a cheetah. She then starts using her dagger and one crossbow as Lunafire charges to fight some of the ninjas by biting and scratching at them hard and breathing fire at them. Lunafire growls out, **"You ninjas will pay for harming this family!"** Michelangelo gets ready to fight until a bigger Foot Ninja appears with fishnet arms grabs him and throws him over the couch.

The ninja leaps to attack him but Sam yells out, "I don't think so, tall, dark and ugly!" She kicks him away with the strength of a kangaroo as Angel fights off two ninjas hard thanks to now using the blades of her tonfas. Master Splinter joins the fight helping Sam as he tells Michelangelo, "I will hold them off. Help April and Madison get your brother downstairs and out through the antique shop!" Master Splinter starts hitting ninjas with his walking stick as Leonardo starts waking up as Michelangelo and Madison check up on him as April holds onto him as he asks weakly, "My swords! Where are…my swords?!" Michelangelo then tells him, "Take it easy, bro! We're getting you out of here!" Donatello, Charlotte, Lunafire, Raphael, Angel and Sam are busy taking down ninjas, Madison, April and Michelangelo are with Leonardo as Shirayuki decides to help Master Splinter fight off ninjas.

Master Splinter and Shirayuki start getting frustrated with all that's happening as the bigger ninja appears behind them as both punch him hard knocking him to the floor. Two more ninjas appear as they fire an arrow from their bow heading for Shirayuki but she airbends the arrow slicing it down the middle as she growls angrily saying as she raises her hands, _'I've had enough!'_ Shirayuki collects the rain from outside due to her waterbending she freezes all the Foot Ninjas and the windows shut! Everyone looks at her shocked as she tells everyone, _'Raph, Donnie, Char, Lunafire, Sam, Angel, cover the rear! Mikey, dad told you to help April and Madison get Leo downstairs! We need to leave this place now! I refuse to lose any more people I love, SO MOVE IT!'_ Another CRACK sounds within her as she clutches her throat once more when suddenly, ninjas break through the ice and start attacking again!

* * *

Master Splinter helps Shirayuki up as he asks her, "My daughter, what is wrong with your throat?" She gasps, panting for air telling him, _'I don't know! When Leo and Maddie fell through the window, something started cracking in me! I think it was because of Leo's beaten form that may have caused it. But I'm okay though. I can still fight. I have to…for Leo and for everyone here!'_ Shirayuki stands up and goes back to fight as Master Splinter can't help but smile at his daughter for her bravery and loyalty to her family and friends. He always saw his daughter as a Protector and Guardian to his family, and he wouldn't ask for more. Master Splinter rushes into battle as Michelangelo beats down three ninjas as April and Madison hold up Leonardo trying to get him out of there. But as they start walking, he weakly tells the girls, "I can walk…"

He then starts to fall, but the girls grab him as April asks him, "Leo, lean on me and Maddie!" He shakes his head weakly telling them, "April, Maddie, leave me! Get away if you can, this is my family's fight, not yours!" Something snapped inside of Madison because of that as she looks at Leonardo in shock as she suddenly growls angrily as she tells him before April could, "Not our fight?! Leonardo Hamato, this has been our fight ever since we met your family and Yuki, and we wouldn't change that for anything in the world! Me and the girls, April and Casey, we're all family now! I could never run out on you and neither would April! I've already lost my parents, and I absolutely refuse to lose any more people that I love! So you better do what we say Leo, or else none of us are getting out of here!"

Leonardo and April look at her shocked of what she had just said, especially Leonardo as he blushed at the part of 'losing any more people she loved'. Madison realized what she just said and blushes saying, "Uh, let's get downstairs, okay?" Sam heard nearby and she snickers saying, "Mad Maddie strikes again!" Madison and April start moving towards the door as Madison blushes from what she just said, but she wouldn't take any of that back. She thought it was sweet and very noble of him that he wanted to get her and April out, but it also made her mad as well. April and Madison hold up Leonardo as they quickly make it to the door, not noticing a ninja behind them. But when they get to the door and April opens it, both girls scream seeing Foot Ninjas on the other side! They back away as Leonardo suddenly gets a burst of strength, using his right leg to close the door, preventing the ninjas to get in.

Just as Michelangelo and Sam hit two ninjas, the ninjas from the door barge right in, just as Madison and April grab Leonardo and get out of the way. Michelangelo and Sam then charge for the three ninjas and hit them hard, knocking them out the door and into other ninjas that were coming up the stairs as they all fall down domino style. They run to the door as Michelangelo tells everyone, "Ladies, Gentlemen, Dragon Wolf, Turtles and Rats…" Sam finishes up saying, "Run, do not walk to the nearest exit!" Donatello and Charlotte just took down a couple of ninjas as Donatello calls out to Raphael and Shirayuki, "Raph, Yuki! This bus is leaving!" All the teens, Master Splinter and Dragon Wolf start backing up to the door as ninjas try to follow, but Raphael and Shirayuki fight them all off.

Everybody else is at the steps as Master Splinter tells everyone, "Be alert. The shop is our only exit, and they know it." Lunafire growls suddenly telling everyone, **"He's right. These people will do whatever it takes to get rid of us."** Charlotte then tells Angel, "Angel? Since you're still kinda new to the whole ninja thing, stay close to one of us, okay?" Angel nods saying, "Right, I understand. This is a massive ninja invasion!" Michelangelo and Sam look downstairs, getting a bad feeling as Donatello then tells them, "Make yourselves useful and go check out the store!" Sam growls at that telling him, "Don't ever tell me what to do, Donnie!" Michelangelo places a hand on her shoulder telling her, "Sam, please don't argue. We're all going through hell right now, so cool it, okay?"

Sam and everyone else looks at him shocking seeing Michelangelo calm and serious for once as she nods in confusion and uneasiness, "Okay, Mikey. Whatever you say." She and Michelangelo look downstairs and nod to each other as they go down to the bottom of the steps and they reach to the door to the shop. Sam opens it and struggles to listen hard, when she hears nothing, she tells Michelangelo, "It's quiet…" Then he says, telling her, "Maybe too quiet." They suddenly both grin saying, "Always wanted to say that! Jinx!" Sam laughs as they both go inside as Michelangelo smiles. They open the door some more and look inside to suddenly see the four ninja assassins that took down Leonardo! Both Sam and Mikey gasp as Sam says mystified, "Cool!" They both then say together, telling the assassins, "Nice hats!" They then close the door and head back up to the others.

Charlotte tells them annoyed as the others get downstairs, "Wrong way, you two!" Michelangelo then tells her and everyone else, "Wrong way, my foot!" Sam laughs at that as Michelangelo corrects himself saying, "Poor choice of words! Major ambush down there!" Sam grins big saying, "But they also have awesome hats!" Donatello and Charlotte shake their heads in irritation as Donatello tells them, "We don't have a choice. Their pouring in through the windows upstairs! And Yuki and Raph are trying to fight them off!"

* * *

Raphael and Shirayuki are still fighting ninjas as Shirayuki fights back with water and airbending. Raphael calls out to his family below, "Hey, what's the story down there?!" Shirayuki then deflects a hit that was meant for Raphael as Michelangelo calls out, "There's some seriously mean-looking guys down there!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes at that as the mute teenager kicks the ninja hard as she continues to fight. A CRACK sounds within her once more as she clutches her throat once more, but only for a second as she keeps fighting. As she does, She keeps wondering why the heck she keeps hearing cracks coming from her throat?! Could something be happening deep within her?! And why now, of all times?!

* * *

When Michelangelo finished calling out to Raphael, Donatello tells Michelangelo scoffing, "Mean-looking? Duh!" Donatello and Charlotte go downstairs as Sam tries to tell them, "We're telling the truth!" She and Michelangelo go to help them as Donatello and Charlotte leaped through the door, ready to face whatever was in the store. They search around until they finally see the Foot ninja assassins. They both turn to each other and shrug as they say to the assassins, "Nice hats!" One of the assassins then throws his weapon, an axe at them, as both teenagers flip away…until they realized the axe is like a boomerang as it comes back for them! They got away until they hit a wall. The ninja who had the axe catches it as the one with a sharp staff throws his weapon at them, but luckily, Charlotte brought up a lavender force-field and protected them from harm! Both she and Donatello sigh with relief as the staff hits the shield but is repelled back!

They quickly get to the door as Donatello calls out to Raphael, "Raphie, we've got trouble down here!" Shirayuki from above growls saying in her mind, 'Hey, only I can call Raphie that!' Master Splinter heads downstairs with Madison and April holding Leonardo, helping him downstairs as Raphael calls out, "Like we don't got trouble up here?! And don't call me that! Only Yuki calls me that!" Shirayuki smiles at that taking down a ninja with a water strike as Raphael takes down a few more.

Donatello, Michelangelo, Charlotte and Sam face off against the ninja assassins as Master Splinter sees them as he tells the four, "The Shredder's Elite Guard! They are the deadliest of his warriors…lethal assassins!" All the girls on the shop floor except Sam gulp as Sam smirks saying, "Lethal assassins huh? Then they never fought me!" Sam cackles evilly as Michelangelo whispers to Donatello, "If Sam defeats them, I will kiss her!" April calls out to Raphael and Shirayuki, "Raph, Yuki! The guys ran into something bad at the shop!" Madison then calls out to them, "They need muscle and an Avatar down there!" Raphael yells out to them, "Hey, we've got our hands full up here!"

Just as he takes down a ninja, Master Splinter appears telling Raphael and Shirayuki, as he takes down a ninja, "Go! Assist your brothers! Lunafire and I will protect Leonardo!" Lunafire leaps into action and snarls going Dragon mode as she tells Shirayuki, **"Shirayuki, go! We'll take care of them!"** They both nod as they flip over April, Madison and Leonardo and make their way to the shop floor along with Angel. But as they did, they stumbled seeing the Foot Elite Guard as all three say together, "Nice hats./_Nice hats."_

Shirayuki grins seeing the hats as she says, _'Okay, I need one of those hats!' _The other four teenagers nod as Michelangelo says, "Yeah, we thought so too!" Sam nods and grins at Yuki's comment as Donatello says, "Say what you will about the Foot, but they do not skimp on the headgear!" Charlotte nods with a thinking face saying, "Even though I'm a scientist, I gotta admit…they are not bad hats. Maybe Madison can make us some when this is over!" Sam then mutters to her, "Or we could just take them." Charlotte thinks for a second and then shrugs her shoulders telling Sam, "Well yeah, that could work too, I guess."

* * *

Back with Master Splinter and Lunafire, they are fighting off the ninjas back on the apartment floor just as ninjas start swarming them. Master Splinter beats his away as Lunafire dodges weapons slashes as she bites and scratches them as hard and vicious as she can while breathing super-hot fire at them. A ninja then tries to attack Master Splinter but he flips him off the the floor below, breaking some of the staircase banister.

A ninja then kicks Master Splinter to the banister, making the rat sensei lose his walking stick. So he grabs the wooden banister and breaks it enough to have two sticks of wood, one in each hand to fight back. The ninjas charge for him once more as Master Splinter fights back with the sticks of wood, knocking them to the ground! He then uses his foot to grab his walking stick as he drops the wooden sticks. Madison then tells Master Splinter and Lunafire from the steps, "Master Splinter, Lunafire, he's getting worse!" April calls out to them as well saying, "We can't hold him up for much longer!" Master Splinter then calls out to the two women, "We cannot stay here any longer!" Lunafire nods and tells him, **"Then let's get the shell out of here!"**

They then start backing up down the stairs as ninjas follow, but they continue to fight them off.

* * *

Back at the shop level, Raphael growls out to his siblings and the girls, "So we gonna do this or what?" Everyone yells out battle cries except for Shirayuki as they charge into battle to fight the Elite Guard. Raphael attacks first by kicking one of the Elite Guard as Donatello and Charlotte goes to attack two of them. Just as the two Elite Guards slash their weapons down, Donatello steps on the weapons and kicks both assassins away as Charlotte hits them with her staff. Raphael and Shirayuki attacks one of the assassins as they dodge a slash but the assassin kicks Shirayuki away as she lands by a door as the other teens dodge away. She groans in pain as she landed but Raphael roars angrily, hitting the ninja with punches and kicks as he grunts out, "Don't you ever harm my girl!" Shirayuki blushes and smiles at that, happy he called her that after they finally got together.

Luckily, her purse has stuck with her since the fight began. Then one of the assassins with the sharp staff kicks Charlotte into the wall beside her as Charlotte groans. Donatello then starts hitting the ninja that hurt her as she looks at him shocked as Shirayuki grins. Michelangelo, Sam and Angel on the other hand are getting away from a ninja by flipping away from it as Sam and Angel flip behind the assassin as Michelangelo is facing him. Sam and Angel kick the assassin from behind as Michelangelo then hits the assassin with his nunchucks and all three teenagers kick him into the counter, making the glass break. Donatello is circling one of the assassins as the assassin starts attacking with his staff, but Donatello dodges until the assassin kicks him into the counter. The assassin starts attacking again, but Donatello dodges as the assassin's weapon hits a vase and breaks it.

Donatello complains telling him, "Hey, try not to wreck the shop!" But the assassin raises his his weapon as Donatello then says scared, "At least try not to wreck it too badly!" Charlotte appears and knocks the assassin away with her tech staff as Charlotte says, "Hey, paws off the Einstein Turtle! He and I still got work to do!" Charlotte kicks the assassin away and helps Donatello up, who was blushing when she said that. Raphael and Shirayuki are standing on a counter but they flip away dodging an attack as they come shell-to-shell-back-to-back with Sam and Michelangelo. Raphael pants heavily in exhaustion telling his two siblings – one of whom is his girlfriend who is not related in any way – and friend, "I…just need to catch my breath!" One of the assassins goes to attack Raphael with a double bladed staff, but Shirayuki defends him with her glider staff and kicks him away as Michelangelo asks, "Yeah, can we call a timeout or something?!"

Sam pants as she takes down the ninja coming at her with her crossbow (even though it was a bull's eye, the assassin is still alive and still kickin') saying, "In a battle like this, there is never a timeout! Although…I wish we could at least have one new helper!" Angel nods as she dodges a ninja strike, "Amen! We need more muscle!" Michelangelo then dodges a hit from one of the assassins as he tries to kick them away, but he gets kit and lands on the counter. But he flips away just in time as the assassin hits the counter. Sam and Angel flip away next to a suit of armor as Sam looks at it in shock saying, "Hey, I got this exact same suit back home when Mikey tried it on!"

She and Angel hide behind it, but the assassin sashes it into pieces making the two teenagers flip away. Angel then asks Sam, "This is never-ending! We're never gonna get out of here!" An assassin appears behind them and in front of them as Michelangelo appears kicking the one in front of them toward the girls as they dodge and the assassin hits the other assassin. Sam and Angel smile telling the turtle, "Thanks, Mikey!" Michelangelo grins as suddenly the two assassins that got hit, disappears in a puff of smoke. Suddenly, they reappear in a puff of smoke, ready to fight. Master Splinter and Lunafire finally made it downstairs as they rush into the shop floor to help the teenagers fight. Madison, April and Leonardo finally made it to the bottom as they start walking, but they do not see the looming threat that is behind them…

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of The Shredder Strikes Back Part 2! Stay tuned next week for the second part.


	35. 35 Shredder Strikes Back Part 2 (2)

Welcome to Part 2 of The Shredder Strikes Back Part 2! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Please review!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 35: The Shredder Strikes Back Part 2 (2)

As Master Splinter and Lunafire made it to the shop floor, they rushed inside the shop to help their family and friends. Madison and April finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. They keep moving to get to another door that was near them, but something pulled Leonardo away from them! Both women turned around as they see who just took Leonardo from them…Hun. Hun holds Leonardo with one hand by his shell as he asks Madison and April threateningly, "Your friend doesn't look too well. Shall I put him out of his misery?" As April backs away in fear, Madison growls angrily at this as she stands her ground. Michelangelo hits the doorway beside them after being hit by one of the Elite Guard, he yells out in fear, "Leo!" The assassin that attacked him goes to attack but Michelangelo grabs his weapon as he's pulled back into the fight.

April grabs a vase that was nearby and throws it at Hun's head as he growls at her. Madison yells out angrily toward Hun while getting her ribbon whips out ready for battle, "Drop him right now, you giant brute!" Hun smirks saying, "As you wish!" Hun suddenly throws Leonardo inside the shop until he hits a pipe that's from the ceiling to the floor. Raphael and Shirayuki who were nearby, gasped as they both said, "LEO!/_LEO!"_ A CRACK once more sounds within Shirayuki as she clutches her throat for a brief moment as she and Raphael help Leonardo up and they try to get him out of the danger. But one of the assassins appear and strikes but they dodge it as Raphael goes to fight the assassin while Shirayuki is holding onto Leonardo. She holds him close as she thinks in her head, 'This is all my fault! I should have went with Leo on his training run!'

A scream catches Raphael's attention as he kicked the assassin away. He sees April with Madison standing in front of her with her ribbon whips out appear in the shop as their backing away from Hun. Raphael charges for Hun as he kicks him into the hallway with a flip as April closes the door as Shirayuki winterbends to freeze the door shut. The teenagers run over to Leonardo, making sure he's okay: Madison, Shirayuki and Raphael being worried the most. A puff of smoke appears at the front of the shop where all four members of the Elite Guard appear in a straight line, as if waiting for someone. Suddenly, the front door is kicked in as a daunting and horrifying figure appears, aka the Shredder.

Raphael and Shirayuki both say together, "Oh, crud./_Oh, crud."_ Michelangelo gets scared telling everyone, "It's really him. Like Leo said!" Sam gulps in some fear saying, "We're really in hell now!" The Shredder walks in a couple of steps until he finally stops as he says, "You freaks have been a thorn in my side long enough. Especially you Avatar!" Shredder pointed to Shirayuki as she and Raphael growl angrily at that. Master Splinter and Lunafire appear in front of the Shredder as their eyes narrow at the sight of him. Shredder continues speaking saying, "No one opposes the Shredder!" Sam smirks, deciding to be brave as she says, "Uh, reality check, hood ornament! Leo, Yuki and everyone else here did!" Shredder growls angrily at her comment as he then continues, "And now I will have my revenge from our last encounter! Say farewell to each other, while you still can!"

Shirayuki growls angrily at Shredder as anger and rage fill her mind at what he did to her brother and from their last encounter. Michelangelo tries to be brave as well as he tells Shredder nervously, "Oh yeah, Mr. Spikey Pants?! Well, you're the one who should be saying…farewell to uh…to yourself!" He grins thinking that was good as Sam groans shaking her head as she says to herself, "Okay, he really needs help with his trash talking skills." Shirayuki nods saying, _'Dopeyangelo strikes again!'_ Raphael tells Michelangelo sarcastically, "Oh yeah, Mikey. That got him." Michelangelo noticed the sarcasm as he tells his brother, "Hey, I'm under a lot of pressure here!"

Shredder then yells out, "Silence!" Master Splinter then says as Lunafire growls angrily, "This attack is nothing but a cowardly gambit…wearing us down by shear numbers! It is not the way of the true warrior!" Shirayuki glares at the Shredder as Raphael asks his family and friends, "Guys, I say we shred his butt once and for all! For Leo! You with me?!" Shirayuki nods holding Raphael's hand telling him, _'You bet your sweet shell I am! This man will pay for hurting our brother!'_ Raphael smiles at her as he holds her hand as well as Donatello says spinning his staff, "To the end!" Charlotte nods spinning her tech staff saying, "Until Shredder goes adios!"

Sam nods with a smirk as she cackles evilly saying, "And I call dibs on the helmet! I wanna bring it home as a trophy of our greatest battle yet!" Michelangelo grins telling Sam before he frowns, "Now that would be cool! And hopefully we can beat them before our end! Right?" Angel nods as she gets her tonfas ready and narrows her eyes saying, "CHARGE!" All the teenagers beside Madison and Leonardo charge into battle. Madison wanted to stay with Leonardo to protect him. Raphael attacks first by trying to kick Shredder, but he dodges and punches Raphael making him fall to the floor as Michelangelo goes to attack but Shredder takes him down as well. Sam and Angel then leap and prepare to double kick the Shredder, but he knocks them with a punch and a kick.

Charlotte blasts a tech blast at him, but he dodges, grabs her staff, pulls her to him and kicks her hard making her fall back! Donatello in response leaps into the air and roars, trying to attack him with his staff, but Shredder dodges and kicks him away just as Donatello stands up, dropping his staff. Shirayuki uses winterbending on her fans and makes them into ice swords, as she goes to strike the Shredder, but he dodges, pulls her up by her hair as she screams in pain as he throws her away! Master Splinter and Lunafire prepare to attack as Shredder orders his Elite Guard, "Finish them off! The Avatar is mine!" Lunafire growls even more vicious saying, **"Touch her and you die!"**

The Elite Guard goes to attack as Shredder charges for Shirayuki whose eyes are glowing a faint blue. Shirayuki defends from Shredder's attack with her ice swords. Shirayuki and Shredder growl in anger as Shredder pushes back on her but Shirayuki pushes back harder. Shredder tries to attack her with Donatello's staff but she defends with air, water, and winterbending since she can't use earthbending and firebending since she is still unable to use firebending. Just as she kicks Shredder away, three Foot Ninjas appear to attack her, but she blows them all away with her airbending. Behind her, Shredder stands back up as he goes to attack her, but she dodges two hits and kicks him into a counter.

* * *

Back with the others, the Elite Guard is getting closer to them as everyone's on the floor trying to recover. But as the Elite Guard get closer, something comes and smashes in through the window saving Raphael from a hit. That something is a motorcycle driven by a hockey mask wearing vigilante aka CASEY JONES! Casey lands where he's facing the ninja assassins as the motorcycle is still going. He revs it up and drives straight towards them as he then makes the motorcycle skid towards them hitting the assassins as one of them is knocked back and the rest are knocked outside breaking the rest of the window! He then drives forward to the ninja assassin that was still inside, but the assassin leaps onto the motorcycle and goes to attack. But Casey immediately holds the brake making the motorcycle stop as the ninja assassin is flung into a cabinet as it falls down on him.

Casey stops the bike and pushes down the kickstand as he gets off and turns off his motorcycle and pulls down the hood of his long gray-green coat revealing himself as he tells the teenagers, April, Master Splinter and Lunafire, "Now that's what I call crashing a party! I'm just sorry it had to be your party Yuki. By the way, sorry I'm late Birthday Girl." Shirayuki sighs with relief, telling him it's okay and glad that they now have backup as Raphael joyfully exclaims, "Casey!" Casey then grabs a baseball bat from his golf bag which is strapped to his back as exclaims like a vigilante, "Though I have to admit, and no offence to you Yuki, but I've never seen a lamer party in my life! Where's the band?!" Casey then hits two of the Foot assassins with his bat as he goes over to April, Madison and Leonardo as he asks April, "You okay, babe?" April then tells Casey half-heartedly, "Don't call me babe." Madison smiles at this, sensing a crush is forming between these two.

Sam yells out victoriously, "Yeah, now we got backup! Just what we needed!" Shredder is now angry that his enemies actually have another human ally as he commands his Elite Guard and ninjas, "Obliterate him!" Casey then puts his bat away as he grabs a golf club and hockey stick as he then says, "This can't be the band! I want rock and roll, man! Good thing I brought my own drumsticks! Now who wants to be the drum?" Casey spins his weapons around as Foot Ninjas appear for battle as shouts out his battle cry, "Goongala! Goongala!" With that, everyone of the good guys except for Madison, April, Leonardo and Shirayuki charge at the Foot Ninjas to fight them as they yell out battle cries!

Shirayuki is still fighting the Shredder with new fervor now that Casey has appeared. And as she does so, another CRACK sounds within her. She clutches her throat once more, and she doesn't know why but…she feels something is different. Shredder takes this moment to taunt her asking her, "What is wrong, little Avatar? Too afraid to fight back?" Shirayuki growls angrily and brings earth from outside and makes it form into a boot on her right foot and kicks Shredder in the gut! Shredder falls to the floor as Shirayuki smirks saying in her head, 'I may not know what's wrong with me, but I won't let that interfere with taking him down!'

Hun suddenly appears as he crashes through the frozen door yelling. He takes a look at the battle as weapons clang from battle as he then sees April, Madison and Leonardo all alone as he smirks getting an idea. As he walks towards them, Madison is holding Leonardo to her as she nearly starts to cry, while April makes sure his vitals are okay. Hun appears as Madison growls angrily wrapping her arms around Leonardo as she tells him, "You want him?! You'll have to go through me and April first!" April nods as well agreeing with Madison as Hun tells them, "That's the idea. Those green freaks, the elemental witch, the wolf and rat freaks feel great affection for you and those teenagers. Using you two should take the fight out of them!"

Hun gets ready to punch Madison as the blue fairy gets ready to attack with a blue fairy blast as Casey appears holding Hun's arm back with his golf club as Casey tells him angrily with a growl, "Hun?! Never EVER threaten them, especially the red-head!" Hun then goes to punch Casey, but Casey dodges. Hun then tries to sweep kick him, but Casey dodges by jumping in the air. Hun then tries to hit back, but Casey deflects it as he gets behind as Casey then hits Hun with his hockey stick from behind as Hun hits a group of Foot Ninjas as they all went down like dominoes. Casey then turns to April with a smirk on his face even though April can't see it as April tells him stuttering with a smile, "Casey, I…I…"

Casey then nervously tells her, "Yeah well, I uh…What a day, huh? Well, got to run!" Casey charges into battle as April smiles. Madison is trying very hard not to squeal at this, thinking this is like in one of her romance books! Our heroes charge into battle, not noticing the police car outside…

* * *

Outside of the shop, a police car drives along on the street as sirens are blaring. The two policemen inside responded to a call that was reporting some kind of disturbance. They reached to the antique store as the driver pulls down his window seeing the battle inside, but luckily not seeing the mutants and super powered people, as their only seeing human ninjas as battle cries ring in the shop. The driver tells his buddy, "Well, what do we have here? Looks like a major rumble in the jungle." Then his buddy grabs the radio and contacts fellow police officers, "Come in, Central. Yeah, we're going to need backup on this one."

* * *

Back in the shop, the heroes are fighting the bad guys as Raphael hits a ninja in the back. But suddenly, he sees something that's a miracle: Leonardo is trying to stand up as Raphael suddenly grins as he tells his brothers, sister/girlfriend and friends, "Everyone, look!" The good guys turn around as they all smile in relief and shock as Leonardo is standing up! Shirayuki even smiles in glee, glad to see her oldest brother is standing up, but still can't help but worry as Madison and April tries to help him up. Ninjas approach Madison, Leonardo and April as she tries to tell Leonardo, "Leo, you can't do this!" Madison is torn about what to do as Leonardo says, "I have to. They need my help!" He successfully stands up but then he suddenly falls to his knees due to his injuries as Madison kneels down to him.

Shredder suddenly appears above Leonardo and Madison as April backs away in fear. The Shredder raises his gauntlet, ready to strike…

Just when Shirayuki was happy to see Leonardo stand up, he falls to the floor on his knees with Madison coming down with him. Shredder appears above the two teens and prepares to strike and suddenly Shirayuki's eyes become wide, so wide there are no pupils. Suddenly, her whole life flashes before her eyes from the day she was born all the way up until now. As if a needle has been dropped, something SHATTERS inside of Shirayuki. It was as if something that was holding her back for years, has finally shattered: Like chains! The chains within her mind shattered, the tightness in Shirayuki's throat was gone, and something amazing will happen. Shirayuki growls angrily as the pupils in her eyes came back as something has changed within her.

A voice suddenly yells out, "NOOO!" A clang is then heard as everyone turns to see what happened: Shirayuki had run forward and kicked Shredder away with a flip as Shirayuki…speaks, "You…horrid…vile man! How dare you attempt to strike my brother and friend! You shall pay for this! This time, I will make sure you're gone for good!" Everyone looks at her shocked as they notice Shirayuki's eyes weren't glowing blue! They were her normal shade of blue! Which means…Shirayuki suddenly smirks as she tells Raphael, "Hey, Raphie-boy! Remember when you asked me if my wish came true, I'd tell you? It did! Because talking Yuki is here to stay!" All the good guys grin, with Raphael's being the biggest! Shredder growls angrily telling her, "I fight to win! And just because you can speak now, it does not mean you can defeat me!"

Shirayuki smirks telling the Shredder, "You may fight to win, but I fight to finish! So come and get me Shredder, unless you're scared of being beat by the Avatar!" And with that, Shredder roars angrily as he attacks Shirayuki as he tries to hit her, but she dodges his every move! It was like, now that Shirayuki speaks, she has suddenly become more powerful! Shredder tries to keep punching her but she keeps dodging as Master Splinter suddenly appears hitting Shredder back as the rat sensei asks his daughter, "How about we fight him together, my daughter?" Shirayuki smiles telling Master Splinter, "Sounds good to me, father!" Shredder then tries to attack them both as both father and daughter dodge attacks, until Shredder manages to hit Master Splinter but all three keep fighting.

Leonardo watches this happen as he is shocked that his sister Shirayuki can finally speak and scared that Shredder just injured his father! Leonardo has to do something! So he forces himself back up and charges with a yell as he runs to a cabinet and pushes it blocking Shredder from his father and sister. But as he did that, he immediately collapses from fatigue and exhaustion as Madison catches him. Master Splinter and Shirayuki look at Leonardo shocked and scared as Master Splinter utters out, "Leonardo…" He and Shirayuki look at the fight all around them as Michelangelo, Sam and Angel dodge hits from Foot Ninjas, Donatello and Charlotte are blocking hits until they get hit, the same with Lunafire and Raphael as they continue fighting.

Shirayuki realizes there's no way they can win, especially if everyone's getting tired. So she growls out telling Shredder, "NO! I will not allow you to destroy any other families!" Then she tells her family and friends, "Everyone, we have to retreat!" Shirayuki flips away, but Shredder tries to attack but she dodges as Master Splinter follows his daughter as they both then push a whole cabinet onto Shredder, hopefully crushing him as Raphael fights off two ninjas as he calls out to Shirayuki, "Great Snow Princess, but where to?!" Master Splinter gets over to Madison, April and Leonardo as April notices an iron door as she calls as she calls out to the good guys, "Back there!" Michelangelo and Sam nod saying, "You got it!" Both him and Sam leap to the door and they open it, turning the light on as he tells his family and friends, "Everybody in here! We can hold them off!"

Raphael, Casey and Shirayuki beat away ninjas as everyone else gets in the freezer as Raphael tells Shirayuki, "Yuki, you have no idea how glad I am to finally hear you speak!" Shirayuki nods with a smile telling him, "Same here, Raphie!" Casey stiffens saying with a smile underneath his mask, "You two are finally together?! About time!" Raphael and Shirayuki grin as ninjas are beaten as Casey and Raphael quickly get inside the room and so does Michelangelo and Sam. But before Shirayuki could go in, the Shredder breaks free from the cabinet with a yell. Shirayuki then turns to the enemy ninjas including Shredder as he tells her, "Surrender, wench! You've lost! With your leader gone, there's no hope left!" Shirayuki smirks telling Shredder, "My family, friends and I will never surrender, Shredder! As long as I'm still here, there will be hope for my family and friends!"

Shirayuki's eyes suddenly glow a winter storm as she enters her Avatar State as she then says, "So prepare to feel my full wrath!" Shirayuki then forms the air and water around her along with the earth outside the store and creates fire in the air and forms all four elements into a massive tornado! And she aims the elemental tornado to all members of the Foot including Shredder knocking them all out as Shirayuki runs into the room as Michelangelo and Sam close the door. Shirayuki returns to normal as the door is locked, just in case. Raphael starts to get angry spinning his sais as he says, "Well, this is great. Small, dark and no way out: Perfect for making a last stand!" April explains calmly, "It's a walk-in cooler. This shop used to be a grocery store once upon a time." Raphael then says, "Fascinating."

Shirayuki places a hand on his shoulder as she calmly tells him, "Easy, Raphie. Let's just be thankful we got away for now. If they try to attack us again, we go all out. If we can't, we must escape by any means." Raphael looks at her shocked because she's still speaking and is acting like a leader as he nods as Michelangelo says trying to cheer everyone up, "At least one good thing happened. Snow White is finally speaking." Everyone nods in agreement as Shirayuki smiles as Lunafire tells her, **"It's good to hear your voice again, my dear friend. Let's hope its here to stay."**

* * *

Outside of the door, Shredder and his army woke up and goes to the door to try and attack until more police cars appear outside with their sirens blaring. Shredder, realizing he won't be able to defeat his enemies today, commands his minions, "Foot Ninjas, disappear!" Everyone leaves except Shredder as he grabs a metal bar and places it in the handle and under pipes, blocking the door, and preventing anyone from leaving. He opens his hand revealing a small black ball with yellow circuitry as he presses the button on it and he drops it to the floor. It sparks, then explodes causing a fire all over the shop as Shredder slices the gas pipes making gas leak out as he says evilly, "Like the phoenix, I have risen from the ashes! And into my fire, you all shall fall!" He then leaves, walking through the flames…

* * *

Back with everyone else, Michelangelo and Sam listen through the door for any signs Foot awakening, as Michelangelo then says, "Kinda quiet out there. You think they all just went home?" Raphael tells his brother sarcastically, "Yeah, we scared 'em off by running into a closet and locking the door." He then smells something funny as he says, "Hey, I smell smoke." Donatello smells something saying, "I smell gas." Raphael immediately blames Mikey telling him angrily, "Mikey!" Michelangelo shrugs his shoulders, as Charlotte then says, "No, not that kind of gas! More like…from a gas pipe!" Everyone turns to each other scared as Michelangelo and Sam try open the door as Sam says, "Bad news! The door is getting hot and its jammed!"

Casey then makes a startling discovery as he says, "Gas plus flame equals…Let's book now!" Shirayuki squeaks getting scared as she remembers the fire that destroyed her village! Raphael immediately notices the look as he helps Michelangelo and Sam break down the door, but not even Sam's powers are working. Shirayuki is getting scared, heck everyone is! How are they going to escape the flames?! How in shell are they going to get out?!...

* * *

Outside the door, the store catches into flames, until the whole store explodes, knocking the police officers back from the force of it. The police officers run away just as firefighters arrive on the scene to try and put it out. On a nearby building, three males stand out on a building seeing the destruction, as they are too late. They are the Guardians. The man with the blue hair, trench coat, sunglasses and the gold medallion activates his wrist communicator as a holographic image appears showing the three people that they get in contact with as he tells them, "We regret to report that we are too late. Shredder is victorious. The mutant turtle creatures and the Avatar girl – their family and friends – are…destroyed." The three humans say in turns, "This is unfortunate...Indeed, our enemy is becoming too powerful. We must…accelerate our plan, immediately." The man nods saying, "Understood."

They cut off from each other as the man tells his two partners with a sigh, "I shook hands with the one called Leonardo, and called him and his sister allies. It is a great loss this day. A great, great loss…You would have liked them Zane." The one known as Zane, nods as the young man is revealed to have shaggy black hair that reaches to his shoulders, blood red eyes and black skin, and is sixteen years old.

This young man has ankle long black punk gothic leather coat jacket with a puffed out collar and five belt buckles on his left side and the strips to buckle them on his right side especially since the sides and back part of the jacket reach nearly to the floor and the front part of the jacket is to his waist, a black top up to a little above the elbows which is a goth Viking tunic velveteen spiked top with spikes on shoulders and chains linked through metal eyelets, a black dog collar, a gold medallion, black cotton military punk goth pants with front and back pockets, belt loops and studs, black trims with buckles, zipper and snap fastener, a black belt with a gold belt buckle that has an angel with black wings and black leather combat boots at shin length with 10 eyelet lace-up fronts, strap panel with double buckles.

But the most strangest thing about him are his black angel wings as there are two slits in the backs of the top and jacket where the wings can come through. Zane looks to the destruction below, and tells his partners, "I probably would have. They seemed like nice people." With that, all three left for their jobs were still not complete…But Zane cannot help but wonder…did they all really die or did they somehow survive…? After all, he really would have loved to meet them…

TO BE CONTINUED?

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! This was hard and very epic to do! Also, the one known as Zane is another new OC. This is his first appearance. You'll be seeing more of him in Book 2. Now for the questions! Did our heroes actually escape the explosion?! If so, how?! Now that they've escaped, where will they go now for rest and recuperation? Who suggests a place to go to? How will they get there? And how will they get the mutants there safely?! Will one of the girl's families find out about the mutants and help them?! How will the turtles stay warm due to them being cold-blooded? How will Madison be now that they've escaped harm? When one of the girl's families help, how will they feel about their daughter being with the mutant family? Will the snow cheer Shirayuki up? Will Shirayuki talk more?! What about Shredder and the Foot, do they think our heroes are dead? And who will make an appearance after a lot of chapters?

How will the mutant family help Leonardo to wake him up? How will talking to him help? Does everyone have a story to tell of when the turtles were kids of what Leonardo did? Will they all have life and death situations or just harmless fun? What is Raphael's tale, and why does it make him cry? Also, what is Shirayuki's and why does it hurt her to tell it and make her cry? Will Leonardo wake up?! If Leonardo wakes up, what will he say to Shirayuki? Will Shredder be warned that the good guys survived or will he be told they did perish in the blaze? And whoever tells the Shredder, what is his real intentions? In order to find out, stay tuned next week for the first part of the new epiter, TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 36 and 37: Tales of Leo Part 1 and 2! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	36. Chapter 36 Tales of Leo Part 1

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 1 of Tales of Leo! After this and Part 2 of Tales of Leo, will be the last Shirayuki will use sign language and/or notebook writing. Also, you'll be seeing flashbacks in this chapter and the next. When you see 'Flashback Begins', tales of the past begin. When you see 'Brief Present', it shows the current timeline as the family tells stories. Please leave reviews!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 36: Tales of Leo Part 1

Voice-Over Intro:

The Shredder: My revenge is complete. My hated enemies thought they had destroyed me, but I am not so easily destroyed. I was merely biding my time, awaiting the right moment for my ninja forces to strike. And they struck hard. They herded my enemies to me like sheep to the slaughter. And even though allies foolishly came to their aid and the Avatar finally spoke, my enemies were forced to make a cowardly retreat. But vengeance was mine, nonetheless. At last, the Avatar, her friends and family are no more!

_As Shredder speaks, visions of the past appear with Shirayuki defeating him in his first major battle, but he had escaped as he punched through the fallen water tower. More visions appear of his Foot Elite Guard taking down Leonardo, Leonardo and Madison crashing through April's apartment window, the Foot Elite Guard fighting all the good guys, as he kicked the door in as he takes them down. Then Casey Jones appears to help out, then all the good guys retreated into a room and locked the door. But Shredder had bolted the door shut, so no one could escape as he dropped a bomb and cut the gas pipe, as Raphael, Sam and Michelangelo try to get the door open. The whole building then explodes as police officers were knocked back. The Shredder had won…or did he?_

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

Just about a few minutes before the building exploded, Shredder had cut the gas pipe after dropping the bomb saying, "I have risen from the ashes!" Inside the room where everyone was trapped, Raphael, Michelangelo and Sam were still trying to break down the door, but they backed away as fire starts to come in from the bottom of the door! Michelangelo then says a little scared before apologizing, "Trapped like rats! No offense, Sensei!" Donatello and Madison help up Leonardo as Donatello says, "Leo's in really bad shape, we need to get out of here!" Charlotte asks getting scared, "But how?!" Raphael yells out as he tries to break down the door, "Working on it!"

He's trying to break it down so that he can get his family and Shirayuki out. April then struggles to push something away at the back as Casey notices and asks her, "What are you doing?!" So April answers by pushing the small cabinet away with the help of Angel and Charlotte, "I remember when we first moved in, here was a hole in the wall where a cooling unit was removed! There!" Everyone sees a metal rectangle bolted into the window. Shirayuki quickly runs over and uses her earthbending to see if she can sense any bits of earth in it. She does as she then metalbends it away from the hole as she then calls out, "That's it! Everyone, out now!" April and Shirayuki get out as everyone escapes. Once everyone made it out, they all ran for it except for Leonardo since Donatello and Madison were helping him up.

They all got away just in time to see the building explode due to the fire. As fire trucks appear to put out the water, April cries and sobs seeing her home destroyed as Casey puts an arm around her and holds her to him. Immediately, the mutant family and the girls feel horrible for what has happened. Sam doesn't even feel excited about the fire, Madison holds onto Leonardo the best she can with Donatello's help, and Charlotte and Angel were just silent. Shirayuki watches the fire with slight new fear, yet somehow is entranced by it as Raphael puts an arm around her and turns her to him holding her close. Lunafire walks over to the two and rubs her head on Shirayuki's hand and the teenager pets her as Lunafire says, **"Do not worry, my friend. Things will be better soon."** Master Splinter walks up to April and Casey as the rat sensei tells April, "Forgive me, Ms. O'Neil. But we must leave the past behind…for now, if we are to have a future. Leonardo is badly injured, and needs a safe place to heal."

Michelangelo then dumbly asks, "What about the lair?" Donatello tells him, "Shredder has a whole ninja army down in the sewers, remember?! And we're in no shape to fight!" Sam nods saying, "Donnie's right. Even I'm tired, and I never get tired!" Charlotte then says, "We have to get to somewhere where the Foot can't find us. And there's no way any of our homes could work." Raphael then speaks telling everyone as punches his fists, "Hey, we don't run from nobody!" Shirayuki peaks out from his chest and she places a hand in one of his hands saying, "But we must. We're all too tired to fight, and with Leo injured as badly as he is, we won't be able to last another fight. We have to go somewhere where it's quiet, peaceful and no chance of anyone around."

April sobs asking as she brings her head up, "But where?" Casey then answers, "Guys, I know just the place. Sam, do ya remember my grandma's farmhouse?" Sam blinks trying to remember and she then snaps her fingers while letting out a small grin saying, "Oh Yeah, I remember that place. You let me and my dad go there whenever he took me on some of his hunting and fishing trips when I was little." Casey nods telling everyone, "We can go there to rest. It's up in Maine, but it'll be worth it." Everyone nods as Angel then asks Casey, "But there's a problem. We can't let anyone see the turtles, Master Splinter or Lunafire! How are we going to hide them if we're going there?" Casey is then stumped of what to do until Madison asks, "Well, I think I have an idea what we could do. There's an iron trailer back at my aunt's flower shop. But there's a problem though. She's there at the moment. Which means, we might have to let her in on what's going on. It's the only way we can get it."

* * *

Everyone looks at her shocked as Master Splinter sighs as he asks Madison, "Madison, do you truly believe your aunt can be trusted with our secret existence?" Without hesitation, she nods telling him, "Definitely. My aunt loves Shirayuki being at the store, and since her and I are fairies, I don't think she'll be too afraid of seeing you all. So you can trust her, just like I do." Everyone nods and agrees as they silently and swiftly as they could, make their way to the flower shop after Casey got his car. The turtles, Master Splinter and Lunafire stay hidden in an alleyway as the girls go inside the flower shop. Before they did so, they now have their winter clothes on thanks to Madison's fairy magic. As they do so, they see a woman watering flowers. This woman is around 35-40 years old, has red hair that reaches to her waist and green eyes, making her like a rose. The woman turns around hearing a door open, seeing her niece and her friends as she says with a smile, "Well, there you all are. Happy Birthday, Shirayuki."

Shirayuki smiles, pretending to still be mute as Madison then asks her aunt, "Aunt Rose, I'm sorry to bother you, but my friends and I need the trailer out back. Something terrible happened and we need to use it to take some of our friends somewhere safe." Rose blinks her eyes owlishly as she then asks her niece, "Why, what happened? If your friends are hurt, why not take them to a hospital?" Sam then tells Rose, "Because they can't! If they went, they'd probably hurt them!" Rose is then confused as Charlotte then says, "The reason why they can't Rose, is because their not exactly normal. They're also the reason why we've been together more." Angel nods saying, "Yeah, and they're the reason we're all friends, but then again, Shirayuki's the reason why since the ones that need our help are her family."

Rose gasps hearing that as she looks to Shirayuki. Rose always wanted to meet her family. Ever since she hired Shirayuki, she always wanted to know what her family was like. She loves having Shirayuki in her store, because she brings harmony to it even though she was mute. Shirayuki nods, finally using her voice, telling Rose, "It's the truth, Miss Rose. My family, your niece, our friends and I just got attacked by an enemy we thought we got rid of. And now they think we're dead. And please don't be so surprised, I can finally speak now after all this time, and for good. Right now one of my brothers is gravely injured and we have to get him somewhere safe. If we don't…" Shirayuki quiets after that as Rose looks at Shirayuki shocked, not only because she spoke, but what has happened to her family. Rose may be suspicious, but she will do anything to help her niece and her friends. And this way, she can get to know more about Shirayuki's family.

Rose sighs as she then says, "Oh, all right. You all can use the trailer." All the girls cheer and hug each other with smiles until they stop suddenly as Rose asks sternly, "BUT! I expect you all to tell me everything." The girls nod as Madison tells her aunt, "I promise Aunt Rose. And you won't have to worry about the fairy secret either. Yuki, Angel and Yuki's family know everything and they accepted it, so you and me can use our powers." Rose is shocked but sighs again and nods regardless. Rose grabs the keys to the store and locks it up after grabbing her purse and packing up her things. She leaves the store and sees Casey's car along with Casey and April. She then hears something in the alley and gasps shocked and somewhat scared as she sees Shirayuki's family: She's sees a mutated rat with a bathrobe on, a giant white wolf, and four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Her niece is helping a turtle with a purple mask helping up a turtle with a blue mask on, who is injured.

Rose is shell-shocked seeing the mutants as she then realizes they're the reason why Madison has been happier after her parents deaths. She even notices Madison looking at the blue masked turtle worried and scared. Rose also sees Shirayuki with the red turtle as they hold hands like a couple would. The mutant family looks at her, wondering if she would scream. But with Rose being a fairy, thus having seen stranger things, she would not scream. She knew these mutants needed her help seeing her younger fellow employees caring about them very much. So she then tells everyone, "Whoever is the strongest can get the trailer. The mutants can go in the trailer, whoever wants to go with them can go inside as well. But if it's alright with you all, I want my niece to sit with me in the car. If the other two humans with you know about you all and the fairy secret, they can tell me everything along with Madison."

Everyone looks at her shocked, but they all nod nonetheless. Raphael, Casey and Sam were able to bring out the trailer and hitch it to the back of the car. So all four turtles, Master Splinter, Lunafire, Shirayuki, Sam and Charlotte stayed in the trailer while Angel and Madison are with Rose, April and Casey in the car. The car started up as they drove away from New York to Maine.

* * *

It is now December 16, as the car is still moving with the trailer close behind. In the car, Rose was told of everything considering Shirayuki and her family. Rose was shocked and appalled of what happened to Shirayuki's family, how she and Lunafire were found by the mutants, how Raphael treated her, her bending powers, her and Raphael patching things up after he tried to save her from drowning, her searching for a job, so basically everything, including all their adventures. Rose immediately has a newfound appreciation and respect for Shirayuki and her family. To go through all of that, finding love and friends in mutants, finding out your past and still staying sane?! She was impressed!

Casey then tells all the women while he's driving as their driving through a snowy area as it snows, "You're all gonna love my grandma's old farmhouse. Me and my cousin Sid used to play there all the time when we was kids. Heck, Sam and her dad loved coming out here sometimes." Angel nods seeing the snow as she says, "Yeah, Sam loves being outdoors more than anyone. But I think Yuki will love this more since it's snowing." Madison nods laughing saying, "Yeah, she would. Her name means 'Snow White' after all." Madison and Angel laugh as Rose can't help but laugh as well. Her niece truly does love and care the mutant family with a passion. Casey then looks over to April, concerned as he asks her, "April?" April who is now sporting a purple winter coat asks Casey and the others, "How do you think Leo's holding up?"

The mood then dimmed down as Madison then says in a low voice, "I'm sure Leo will be fine. His family has went through much tougher things than this. He'll make it…I hope." She whispered the last part so low, no one would hear, except her Aunt heard it. Rose looks at her concerned, yet shocked of this. But she realized something, it was more than just Shirayuki and her family helping Madison be more upbeat and happy, it was the blue turtle Leonardo that made her niece happy! Just like Raphael and Shirayuki. And with that, Rose thinks, 'Does Madison love Leonardo?' Rose holds her niece close at this as she can't help but wonder if Leonardo loves her?

* * *

In the trailer, all four turtles are covered in blankets since their cold-blooded. Sam, Shirayuki and Charlotte try their best to help them keep warm. But of course, Shirayuki tried to firebend to bring out a small flame to help everybody get warm. But it still did not happen. So Lunafire takes up the job of providing fire to keep everyone warm, but was starting to get tired. Raphael holds Shirayuki close, still needing her own warmth and just wanting her close to him as she accepts the hug. Shirayuki had held her magical purse close as she snuggles into Raphael.

Sam stays close to Michelangelo as the turtle says somewhat shivering, "Man, it sucks being cold-blooded! Makes me glad we got a pet wolf that's half dragon and has a built-in heater and flamethrower in her." Sam shivers saying, "Me too, Dude. I may not be cold-blooded, but I can definitely still feel the cold! But I hope we get there soon, 'cause I think Lunafire is starting to get exhausted." Everyone looks at Lunafire seeing that Sam was right as Lunafire's flame is starting to get a little weaker. Donatello then asks Master Splinter about Leonardo, "Is he gonna make it, Sensei?" Shirayuki looks up in hope as Master Splinter pulls the blanket up to Leonardo more, "Only time will tell."

Shirayuki shudders in fear at that answer as moves her hands away and tries once again to bring fire out. And as always, nothing happens. As she tries to, she thinks back to how fire is supposed to be. It's supposed to be a source of light, warmth, strength. It's not supposed to be used for fear or destruction. Shirayuki then remembers what she thought of Raphael as. She thought of him as fire. And she knows that without a doubt, that Raphael would never hurt her, and as long as she has him, she should not be afraid of fire.

Shirayuki breathes in and out as she holds her hands out and with a sudden spark, fire erupts between her hands as everyone gasps seeing the fire appear as she moves closer so everyone could feel the warmth as Raphael tells her, "Yuki, ya did it!" Shirayuki smiles as Master Splinter tells her, "Excellent, my daughter. If it continues like this, we can start with your firebending training."

Shirayuki smiles saying, "I hope so. I really want to do this element. I just have to not be afraid of it and accept it." Charlotte nods telling her, "I can't wait to see it!" Shirayuki smiles at her and then turns to Lunafire and tells her, "Lunafire, why don't you take a break and rest for awhile. I can take care of warming everyone up from here, and you need to rest after everything that's happened." Lunafire tiredly nods and then lies down close to Leonardo as she says, **"Okay Yuki, and thank you. I really am exhausted after all that's happen and should really rest up and replenish my strength. And while I rest, I can at least try to keep Leonardo warm."** Everyone smiles at her as she gently cuddles up to Leonardo and falls asleep almost instantly and Shirayuki reaches towards her and starts to gently scratch her ears as she whispers to her, "Sleep well, Lunafire."

* * *

After a while, Casey pulled into a road that showed the farmhouse and barn as he tells the women, "This is it! Just like I remembered! (Sighs) Isn't it great?" He stopped the car just as a window shutter falls off from the second floor of the house. Angel and Madison laugh a little as April says uncertain, "Great…does not even begin to describe this place." Rose sighs saying, "It may look a little run-down, but it's the best we've got at the moment. The girls and I can get groceries later." They all agree as they go inside as Rose unlocks the trailer having everyone come out. Instantly, the cold hits them as Shirayuki's firebending disappears and Lunafire wakes up. They all step outside as Lunafire shakes herself awake after her short nap and Shirayuki loves the snow that falls, but she knows that now is not the time to admire the snow. Madison goes to Donatello as they help Leonardo inside. They put him on the couch as Raphael, Donatello and Master Splinter cover him up in a heavy blanket.

Almost everyone is inside as Casey and Michelangelo just came in with firewood as Casey says, "Alright, so it needs a bit of fixin' up. The place went a little rundown since Grandma passed away." April and Rose check the fireplace when suddenly dust and ash fall from it as they cough harshly as Michelangelo coughs as well asking, "When was that? In the late Jurassic?" Sam laughs at that as Rose can't help but look at them curiously as well. Do all the girls have crushes on the turtles? Casey then tells Michelangelo a little annoyed, "Uh, dude? You and your family live in a sewer!"

Shirayuki scoffs saying, while unknowingly signing, _"And what's wrong with that? I happen to like the sewers!"_ Everyone looks at her curiously and confused seeing that she's signing while she's talking. Shirayuki finally notices this and embarrassedly hides her hands behind her back as she sheepishly smiles and blushes and says, "Sorry about that. I'm so used to signing whenever I want to say something, it's become a habit for me. I guess it'll be awhile before I get use to speaking without signing." Everyone nods in understanding at this as this was true. Suddenly, a weak groan snaps them out of it as they look to Leonardo, thinking he is starting to wake up as Madison goes over to him to see by kneeling beside him.

* * *

Back in New York, in the Foot Headquarters, Shredder cannot help but feel something is not right. He had killed everyone in the building…or did he? Hun is busy talking to him, "The Foot's back in business, profits are up and the mutants, their friends and family and the Avatar are history. Why are we not celebrating, master?" Shredder who was pacing, asks Hun, "Where...are…the bodies?!" So Hun tells him, "We burned that building to the ground. I think we can safely assume that…" Shredder interrupts him kicking down a stand that has a candle on it, "We can assume nothing! My enemies assumed they had destroyed me, and it cost them dearly! I can not afford to make the same mistake. I require evidence of their demise!"

Suddenly, a voice appears in the room saying, "Scientific proof, perhaps?" Baxter Stockman suddenly appears in the shadows with a tricked out wheelchair, a robotic left arm and a neck brace as Shredder tells him, "I did not send for you, Stockman." Stockman then tells the Shredder, "And that was your first mistake." Hun growls angrily at that, but Shredder blocks him as Shredder tells Stockman, "Your arrogance is exceeded only by your inability to learn from your…punishments. What do you want?" So Baxter Stockman tells Shredder, "A simple exchange of goods and services. I can provide you the most sophisticated DNA analysis of Ms. O'Neil's destroyed shop and apartment. You'll know beyond the shadow of a doubt if they all survived or not!" As he says this, he brings out a device from his lab coat.

Shredder, getting suspicious, asks Baxter Stockman, "And in exchange?" Stockman rolls over to the glass case that holds the robot exoskeleton as he says, "Full access to this fascinating artifact you fished from the East River. A brief glimpse of its technological secrets allowed me to create the Foot Tech Ninjas. Imagine what I might do were I given complete access to it. A win-win proposition, I'd say." Shredder thinks on the matter as he then tells Stockman, "Provide me with proof that the accursed Avatar and her friends and family are no more, and you shall be so rewarded. Fail me, and your next punishment will be your final punishment!" Shredder then walks away as Stockman smirks scratching as the scar where his eye is as suddenly Hun is behind him cracking his knuckles as Stockman starts to get scared. He doesn't want any more punishments, so he has to find proof…or else.

* * *

A couple hours later back at the farmhouse, the snow keeps on falling as its about 6 PM. Aunt Rose, Madison and Shirayuki went out earlier to get groceries so everyone would have something to eat. Everyone is in the living room, hoping that Leonardo will wake up, but there is no sign of that happening. Raphael punches the wall in anger as he asks, "Why won't he wake up?!" Master Splinter tells Raphael, "Healing takes time. And Leonardo is recovering from more than just physical wounds, his spirit has also been graviously injured."

Madison winces at that as Shirayuki wraps her arms around herself feeling weak as she says, "I could try using my waterbending to heal Leo's body injuries, but I don't think that's what he needs right now. I want to see him awake before I try it." Everyone nods as Raphael holds Shirayuki to him worried about Leonardo as well in his own special way. Lunafire tells Shirayuki, **"Good call on that, Shirayuki."** Donatello then asks Master Splinter, "Do you think he can hear us?"

Master Splinter moves out of the way telling him, "Perhaps." Donatello kneels down beside Leonardo as Rose watches worried. Donatello then tries to tell the unconscious Leonardo, "Hey, Leo. It's me, Don. Listen, you're gonna pull through this. I know you are. You have to. I mean, you know what kind of trouble we'd get into without you. Like, remember the time that I built that remote control car? We were nine years old, while Yuki was 8 and Lunafire was still growing. I was showing you the car while everyone else was back in the old lair, especially since Yuki was practicing with Raph."

* * *

BEGIN FLASHBACK

About 7 years ago, Leonardo and Donatello are playing in the sewers with the turtles being nine years old. Donatello is holding a remote control for the toy car he made as he makes it go. Donatello tells Leonardo, "Check out the turning radius on this thing, Leo!" Donatello flips a switch making the car turn, but it teetered off the edge during the turn making it land in the sewer water as it washes away. Donatello complains as Leonardo tells him, "Remind me never to let you behind the wheel of a real car." Donatello gives Leonardo his controller telling him, "Hang on! I'll get it!"

BRIEF PRESENT

Charlotte tells Donatello, "Aww, that's so cute! You were a real genius even back then!" Donatello blushes at that as he laughs nervously, as Rose laughs a bit at that. Even though their mutants, Rose can truly see the turtle mutants are just like children/mature teenagers when they can be. Madison smiles at the mention of Leo in the tale as she then says, "Why do I have a sudden bad feeling about this story?" Donatello tells her then everyone, "Because there is. There was all kinds of debris clogging up the tunnel and the sewers were overflowing from the heavy rains we just had. But I wasn't paying attention to that, I just wanted my car back."

BACK TO FLASHBACK

Donatello was running toward the water grabbing a stick that stuck out, get close enough to the car and uses the stick to try and get it out of the water. But a box full of stuff appears from the water knocking the car away, thus pulling Donatello making him fall in the sewer water. Leonardo calls out for him in fear and starts to run hoping to catch up to Donatello. But he was pulled away due to the flow and force of the water as he falls into a cavern where water is filling up due to rain. Donatello comes up for air, but suddenly, his foot is stuck due to debris at the bottom as he calls out to his oldest brother, "LEO! I'm stuck! I can't get my leg free! LEO!"

Water is slowly starting to fill up as Donatello calls out to Leonardo for help as he tries to pull his leg out. But the water passes his head as he takes a big gulp of air to breathe, but he can't break free. Leonardo appears from the tunnel and can't find his brother. So he takes a dive to save him. He finds Donatello underwater, seeing he can barely breathe along with his leg stuck from debris. Leonardo quickly pulls the large board of wood that was causing Donatello's leg to be stuck, making it detach and freeing Donatello and Leonardo carries him as he swims up to get to air. They made it as they swim over to a tunnel as Leonardo puts himself and Donatello inside it. They got inside as they lay on their shells panting heavily, thankful that they survived. As they did so, Donatello asks his brother, "What, you didn't get the car?"

Leonardo looks at him shocked and incredulously and wants to hit him, but he's too tired to care…

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

As Donatello told the tale, the girls especially Charlotte were shocked to find out that Donatello nearly died and Leonardo managed to save him. Rose even realized that Leonardo cares very deeply about his family and will help and protect them with his life. Charlotte then hugs Donatello from behind after hearing he nearly died. Donatello puts a hand on one of her arms assuring her that he made it and was okay as he then tells Leonardo, "You really came through for me that day, Leo. You always do. And I know you will again." Raphael scoffs telling him, "Looks like you got him hanging on your every word, Don." Muttering somehow comes from the unconscious Leonardo as he shakes his head. Everyone notices this in shock and hope especially Madison as she sighs in relief as Casey then says, "Hey, I think he heard you, Raphie!"

Shirayuki growls telling Casey, "Casey, only I can call him that!" Casey laughs nervously at that as Rose then says, "Perhaps talking to him does help." Master Splinter then tells everyone, "It is said that the voice of a loved one can guide a lost spirit back to its home." Then April says, "Then maybe we need more stories of the past?" Michelangelo then steps forward asking, "Mind if I take a crack at it?" Donatello and Charlotte move out of the way as Sam starts to listen in for Michelangelo's tale as he tells the unconscious Leo, "Listen, bro…just like, concentrate on my voice. Come on, Leo. You know how focused you get when you set your mind on something. Like, remember that time you were trying to perfect your katas? We were eight years old while Yuki was only seven."

* * *

BEGIN FLASHBACK

Michelangelo and Leonardo, who are eight years old are doing there own things. Leonardo is practicing katas, Michelangelo is dancing to music on a music player and seven year old Shirayuki is sitting off to the side watching them while working on some math problems Master Splinter gave her since she is being home schooled while Lunafire, who is a still growing puppy, sits nearby her and helping her with her work. Leonardo is still doing his katas as he then stays in a pose where he's on one foot as he holds one up and both his arms are up as he then remains still. Michelangelo who is still dancing as he listens to the music in his player, stops seeing Leonardo as Shirayuki looks over, confused as to what is going on. Lunafire looks over as well as Michelangelo then asks Leonardo as he takes off his headphones, "Hey, Leo? You seen my Game Guy anywhere?"

Leonardo doesn't respond and is still standing still as Michelangelo waves his hand in front of his face trying to get him to move asking, "Hello?! Anyone home?" Shirayuki laughs a little at that telling Lunafire with her notebook, _'This is gonna be funny.'_ Lunafire laughs a wolf laugh and nods.

BRIEF PRESENT

Michelangelo continues saying, "Nothing in the world was gonna break your concentration. But that wasn't gonna stop me from trying." Sam laughs asking, "Why do I have a funny feeling I'm gonna laugh through this story?" Angel then tells her cheekily, "Because you always laugh whenever he does something funny?" Sam laughs a little saying, "True." Rose smiles at how much happiness there is through everyone. But she is a little concerned about hearing that Shirayuki has been home schooled all her life and has never been to real school. Maybe she could ask Master Splinter about that. Michelangelo smiles at Sam's comment as his tale continues, "After all, Leo, you know how I hate to be ignored."

BACK TO FLASHBACK

So Michelangelo tries sticking his tongue out at him. No reaction from Leonardo except silent laughter from Shirayuki and Lunafire. Michelangelo walks away, grabbing a balloon he can blow up. He does so, until he can't anymore and brings out a needle and pops it near his face. No reaction from Leonardo except silent laughter from the two spectators as Michelangelo growls in irritation. So he tries putting on a funny gag with fake glasses and fake mustached nose on Leonardo's face. Michelangelo laughs holding a mirror to his face, but as usual no reaction from Leonardo except laughter from the two you-know-whos.

Michelangelo then grabs two whole garlic bulbs from the kitchen and juggles them until he throws them in the air, catches them in his mouth and eats them. When he's finished, he gets to Leonardo's face and burps letting out garlic breath all over his face. Shirayuki is grossed out and gagging and Lunafire gags a little as well. And once again, there's no reaction from Leonardo.

BRIEF PRESENT

Everyone laughs at all of Michelangelo's attempts to unfocus Leonardo as Sam tries to get her breath back. Rose laughs as well seeing how Michelangelo can bring a good mood to everyone during times of stress. Michelangelo then continues saying, "So then I decided if I couldn't make you laugh, maybe I should just make you say 'ow'." Shirayuki laughs at that saying, "I remember that one. That was the best attempt in the whole thing."

BACK TO FLASHBACK

Michelangelo smirks grabbing his nunchucks out of his belt and makes them spin as he then goes to strike Leonardo. But the blue masked turtle breaks out of his trance, grabbing the nunchuck, sweep kicks Michelangelo at his legs making him fall, as Leonardo leaps to the air, pinning down Michelangelo. Leonardo looks a little angry as Michelangelo innocently asks him with a dumb smile, "Was I disturbing you?" Through that whole thing, Shirayuki fell off her chair silently laughing as she grips her stomach as Lunafire laughs as well.

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Everyone laughs at that final part a little as Michelangelo then tells the unconscious Leonardo, "Leo, when you put your mind to something, you're unstoppable. So, how about using that famous focus of yours to come back to us?" Rose smiles at this, liking the fact that Leonardo is very mature and can overcome Michelangelo's goofiness. But she wonders what other stories there are from the family?...

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of Tales of Leo! Stay tuned next week for the second part.


	37. Chapter 37 Tales of Leo Part 2

Welcome to Part 2 of Tales of Leo! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Please review!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._ **Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 37: Tales of Leo Part 2

After Michelangelo finishes speaking, Sam hugs Michelangelo around the head telling him as she laughs a little, "Mikey, your story's way too hilarious. I bet Leo would be laughing his shell off if he could, and if he wasn't such a stick-in-the-mud, too." Michelangelo laughs at that and grins at her telling her, "Yeah, you're probably right." Rose grins at their bond, as she sees them make a good couple. It's the same with Donatello and Charlotte. They all really do like each other. Maybe Rose should let the girls continue seeing them, the same with the mutants coming to the flower shop at any time. Raphael scoffs telling Michelangelo angrily, "Eitha' way, if you ask me, Leo's not coming back because he's afraid!" Shirayuki looks at him shocked and hits him in the arm telling him, "Raph! That is not true!" Michelangelo and Sam nod agreeing as they stand up as Michelangelo angrily tells Raphael, "Yeah, nobody asked you!"

Madison stands up and angrily tells Raphael, "How dare you speak of him like that?! He will come back from this, just you wait!" Raphael growls out angrily coming forward pushing Michelangelo and Sam away as the red masked turtle says, "No, he's got his butt whooped, and now he's too chicken to come back and face it!" Shirayuki places a hand on his shoulder telling him, as she becomes a little angry, "Raphael, that's enough!" Raphael, in his anger, shakes off her hand as he tells the unconscious Leonardo, "Well, I say, who needs ya?! It's not like we can't get on without ya playing 'Fearless Leader'!" Sam growls angrily and goes to punch him, but Shirayuki sees something in Raphael's eyes, and blocks Sam from him shaking her head towards her.

Sam backs off as Shirayuki looks at Raphael again and sees tears in his eyes as she realizes that he doesn't really mean what he's saying, but is just venting out in his usual hot-headedness whenever he was frustrated or scared. And could tell a new story will come out as she places her head on his shoulder, letting him know she's here. Rose was about to snap at Raphael for saying that stuff, but stops seeing Shirayuki try to calm him down. So this is how why Raphael and Shirayuki are together. The girl calms him down more than anyone ever could to the red masked turtle. She's the icy-cold water and Raphael's the burning-hot fire.

So, Raphael with tears in his eyes, starts telling his story, "Back in the day, I always figured I was gonna be top turtle. I was the strongest and the bravest. Back then, I got used to Yuki being around after all of the bad things I said to her. Heck, Yuki always followed me around sometimes after we forgave each other. Remember the time I brought you and Yuki to that closed off section of the sewers? We were playing 'Follow the Leader'. You and me were nine years old, while Yuki was eight. She was just getting used to sign language."

Shirayuki smiles at this memory as she snuggles to Raphael. Meanwhile, the girls are excited to hear a story with Yuki in it again.

* * *

BEGIN FLASHBACK

Nine year-olds Leonardo and Raphael, along with an eight year-old Shirayuki are at a closed off section of the sewers where it's boarded up. All three children are playing Follow the Leader. Shirayuki is wearing a simple blue dress with white flowers and brown flats. Raphael starts pulling off the boards of wood as Shirayuki watches on, a little worried. Leonardo voices that concern telling Raphael, "Raph, you can't go in there!" But Raphael tells Leonardo, "Hey, it's my turn! You and Yuki are supposed to follow my lead!" Leonardo then starts to speak trying to tell Raphael, "But Splinter says-!" Raphael interrupts him, mocking him at first saying, "Splinter says, Splinter says! When are you ever gonna think for yourself?! That's what a real leader does, right Yuki?"

Shirayuki shrugs her shoulders using sign language, _'Yeah, but you've also gotta think of others too, Ya know Raphie.'_ Raphael nods with a grin as he then tells the two stepping into the tunnel, "Now catch me if you can, you two!" Raphael goes in, as Shirayuki and Leonardo stay behind with Leonardo telling his sister, "He never learns, does he?" Shirayuki shakes her head signaling 'no.' So, the both of them go inside the tunnel with Leonardo hopping onto a board of wood as Raphael did, while Shirayuki uses her winterbending to make an ice trail over the water to glide on. When the flow of water ends, Raphael jumps off his board and is still in the tunnel. He looks around confused as he asks himself, "Huh? Dead end? This can't be right! Must ha' taken a wrong turn."

Raphael scratches his head in confusion, wondering what he did wrong, not noticing the danger underneath him. But suddenly, something makes a noise in the water as Raphael looks down asking in confusion and slight fear, "Uh, Leo? Yuki?" Suddenly, out of the water…is a GIANT ALBINO CROC! It roars angrily as Raphael runs away scared!

BRIEF PRESENT

Everyone gasps at this except Master Splinter and Luanfire, since they knew. The girls gasp loudest as Rose yells at Raphael, "Were you insane?! You could have killed yourself and your two siblings!" Raphael flinches at that as Shirayuki tells Rose angrily, defending Raphael, "It wasn't Raph's fault! There was no way he knew about that croc! Raph may be a hot-headed idiot sometimes, but he's my hot-headed idiot! He would never let us get hurt! He loves and cares about his family and me more than any other in this world!" Rose looks at her shocked at this as Raphael smiles a little hugging Shirayuki telling her before he continued his story, "Thanks, Snow Princess."

BACK TO FLASHBACK

Raphael runs for it as the Croc opens his jaws ready to eat him, but Leonardo and Shirayuki appear just in time, pushing him out of the way, saving all three. The Croc enters the tunnel, hitting his head as the three children are off to the side as Leonardo tells his siblings, "Come on, let's jet!" Leonardo and Shirayuki run, jumping over the Croc's tail, but Raphael doesn't as he yells, "No way! This walking handbag's intruding on our turf!" As the giant Croc glares at him, Leonardo tells him little annoyed, "You're the intruder. Shell-for-Brains! Now, let's get out of here!" Shirayuki nods and looks afraid, Raphael notices for a bit, but shakes his head saying, "Don't ya remember I'm the leader this turn?!"

Raphael leaps onto the Croc to fight him as Leonardo folds his arms telling him nonchalantly, "Fine, handle it your way!" Shirayuki gulps in fright, worried about Raphael as suddenly, he was latched onto the Croc's mouth as the Croc dives into the water and starts thrashing around with Raphael still holding on. Shirayuki is scared as Leonardo asks Raphael calmly, "Can I offer you a strategy tip?" Raphael calls out, "No! I've got him on the ropes! Got him right where I want him!" Finally, the Croc thrashes around until Raphael's shell hits the wall along with his head as he holds his head in pain. The Croc is above Raphael, ready to attack as Leonardo and Shirayuki look to each other and nod as Leonardo says, "That's it! Yuki, now!" Shirayuki bends the water all around her and freezes the giant Croc in ice, making him unable to move for Leonardo's plan.

Leonardo leaps into the air and is on the Croc as he presses on something near the mouth, making the Croc limp and fall to the floor. Shirayuki sighs in relief as she releases the unconscious Croc from the ice as Raphael asks them, "What'd you two do, what'd you two do?" Leonardo slides off and wipes his hands telling Raphael, "Yuki held him down with her winterbending while I pressed down on the Croc's pressure point." Leonardo and Shirayuki high-five as Raphael asks them confused and amazed, "Alligator pressure points?" Shirayuki nods as she tells Raphael, _'Yeah, it's a little trick Master Splinter taught me and Leo, just in case.' _Leonardo goes to leave telling them, "Come on, he won't sleep forever!" Raphael is in a little bit of shock as Shirayuki hugs Raphael, glad he's okay as Raphael blushes but accepts the hug.

Leonardo calls out to them as he makes a run for it, "How about another round of Follow the Leader, as in 'back home'?" Raphael and Shirayuki grin as they follow Leonardo with Raphael calling out, "Lead the way!"

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

When the tale was over, everyone let out breaths and sighs of relief, glad that they made it, especially Madison and Rose. Rose's opinion on Raphael changed a little. Raphael knew he was in over his head, but he didn't want Shirayuki or Leonardo to get hurt during it. Shirayuki was right, after all. Raphael then says to the unconscious Leo, stammering a little trying to say something, "I don't even know why I told ya that story! I-I-I guess you just…I mean…What I'm trying to say is…" Just as Raphael closes his eyes and hold his head, trying to hide his tears, Leonardo was unconsciously shaking his head as if saying no. Master Splinter and Lunafire walked toward Raphael as Master Splinter tells him, "Your brother hears you, Raphael. He understands." Lunafire nods saying, **"He always does, Raphael."**

Raphael, with tears in his eyes walk to a window, holding his head against it as he lean on the window, hiding his tears. Shirayuki frowns a little with tears of her own coming down from her face as she walks up to him and holds his hand in hers, letting him know she was here in case if he wanted her shoulder to cry on. Raphael looks down at her and notices the big sad blue doe eyes staring into his soul as she tells him, "It's okay to cry, Raphie. It doesn't make you weak. It makes you strong." Raphael smiles a little as tears flow down his face through the mask as he hugs her close, needing her support more than anyone as he kisses her lips. Rose smiles at this, seeing just how much they need each other. They all need each other.

* * *

Back in New York, at the site of the burned down apartment and shop of April O'Neil, Baxter Stockman has his Mouser robots searching for proof of the Avatar and her family and friends being truly dead. Baxter Stockman is on his teched out wheelchair waiting for proof from the Mousers, but nothing's come up. He's starting to get angry and scared saying as he starts touching buttons on his handheld machine, "Nothing! I've run every search pattern, every type of analysis, but there's no conclusive evidence that anyone, human, turtle or winged wolf perished in this blaze. But I…I can't go back to Shredder with nothing." Two of his Mousers suddenly appeared beside him, one of them holding a long strip of red fabric, and the other holding a white one as both the Mousers shakes their little tails.

Stockman takes both fabrics out of their mouths and examines them seeing that their shredded and burned. He then has an ingenious idea as he chuckles evilly saying, "If I can't find any evidence, then I'll just have to make some evidence!" He holds both fabrics and puts two holes in each of them with his metal fingers making them look like masks, like from the red masked turtle and the Avatar. He hopes that this will work, he doesn't want to die. Besides with what he wants done, the Shredder will pay for all of the punishments that were done to him…

* * *

Back in the farmhouse in Maine, Master Splinter comes to the unconscious Leonardo and kneels by him, ready for his own story as he says to the unconscious Leonardo, "Leonardo, my son, you must gather all of your strength and confront your fear, just as you did many years ago." He placed a hand on Leonardo's head as Madison kisses Leonardo's head bringing comfort. Raphael and Shirayuki who finally moved away from the window moved closer as Raphael tells Master Splinter confused, "Come on, Sensei. Leo's never been afraid of nothing in his life." Shirayuki nods saying, "Yeah, I've never known Leo to be scared of anything."

Master Splinter shakes his head saying before he then tells the unconscious Leonardo, "Not true, my children. Do you recall Leonardo, our early days? You and your brothers were eight years old, while Shirayuki was seven. We were scavenging for food, supplies and clothes for your sister."

* * *

BEGIN FLASHBACK

Eight year old Leonardo and Master Splinter were grabbing supplies in the sewer tunnels through the water and putting them in trash bags. Master Splinter has a full big bag while Leonardo has a small bag. Leonardo just grabbed a box out of the water and put it in his bag as Master Splinter calls out to him, "Come, my son. There are more useful items to be found on the upper levels. He and Leonardo make it to a ladder in the sewers, and as Master Splinter starts climbing, Leonardo is still on the floor as he looks up in fear, a little worried and scared. But he climbs up anyway as fast as he can as Master Splinter tells him climbing up, "These tunnels stretch for miles in all directions. To avoid losing your way, you must observe your surroundings carefully."

Leonardo heard everything, but when he got to the middle of the ladder and accidentally looked down, he was immediately starting to get scared as a memory from the past surfaced aka Shirayuki's and Raphael's near drowning death. Ever since that day, he became scared of this fear: Heights. Master Splinter calls out to him from above, "Come along, Leonardo. We are nearly at the top." Suddenly, Leonardo's legs feel like jelly, as he calls out scared, "I-I can't." Master Splinter then tells him, "Leonardo, you must!" Leonardo tries to climb up, but he nearly slips off, accidentally dropping his bag. And as the bag crashes in the inky black darkness of the shadows, Leonardo calls out in fear, "NO! NO!"

Master Splinter immediately grabs Leonardo by his shell, putting him on his shoulders as Leonardo holds on tight, as Master Splinter realizes that Leonardo is scared of heights. How he could not have seen this, he'll never know, but for now he needed to get Leonardo out of there as he starts climbing.

BRIEF PRESENT

Everyone sighs in relief, glad Leonardo was okay. Rose was glad too, but she could not help but think that this family was searching for things in the sewers to help them live. Their practically homeless, even though they did find that big place underground! Maybe she should help them as well, by giving them parts of her money as well. Master Splinter then says, "It was then that I realized you had an irrational and paralyzing fear of heights after what happened with Shirayuki's and Raphael's near drowning. In the weeks that followed, I worked closely to help you overcome your fear. Focusing on the way of balance, gradually building your confidence."

BACK TO FLASHBACK

In the weeks that followed, Leonardo was working closely with Master Splinter on how to overcome his fear of heights. Master Splinter had Leonardo balance himself on varying sizes of bamboo sticks half foot, full foot, and twelve feet. Shirayuki watches Leonardo closely from a distance, hoping Leonardo would conquer his fear. Leonardo had no idea he did twelve feet of bamboo sticks when Master Splinter took him to do it in a sewer cavern. Luckily, underneath the sticks was a trampoline, just in case. During this training, Leonardo would balance on all of them doing kicks and punches. Right now, Leonardo is wearing a blindfold. Master Splinter then calls out to him, "Now, my son, remove your blindfold. Leonardo does so, but immediately gets scared at how high up he is!

He immediately loses balance and falls to the tarp below, upset that he did not conquer his fear. Leonardo looks up as Master Splinter shakes his head. It did not mean disappointment. It just meant no.

BRIEF PRESENT

Master Splinter then says, "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever conquer the dark imaginings of your mind. But I was unwilling to give up. So, about a few days later, we went crawling in that one sewer vent until we reached a cavern with the bridge, pipes and the water below."

BACK TO FLASHBACK

Master Splinter and Leonardo are crawling through a sewer vent until they reached a cavern where it has a bridge, pipes and water below. As usual, Leonardo looks scared, as Master Splinter starts climbing on a pipe near to where they are where it leads to the top as he tells his son, "We must continue on, Leonardo." Leonardo stutters telling him, "Y-You go on ahead, Master Splinter. I'll go around the long way." As Master Splinter climbs, he says, "But that could take hours, my son." But as he climbed, he did not notice that the pipe he was on, bent a little as Leonardo, still stuttering tells him, "T-That's okay. I could use the exercise!"

As soon as Master Splinter climbed a little more, suddenly the pipe bended forward as the mutant rat hangs on tightly as he screams in fear as Leonardo calls out fearfully towards his father, "FATHER!" Master Splinter is hanging by his end of the robe onto the pipe facing the water. But suddenly, his robe starts to rip as Leonardo says fearfully, "Oh, no!" Leonardo calls out to his father before leaping onto the pipe he's dangling from, but when he looks down, he is stuck in his fear. But even though he's afraid, he has to save his father. So he closes his eyes and chants to himself, "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." He starts climbing and crawling, holding out his hand when he gets close enough, he calls out to his father, "Grab on!" As Master Splinter was dangling from the pipe, he was swinging a little as he reached out to Leonardo with a hand of his own and finally they connect.

Once their hands connected, Leonardo pulled his father up and sighs with relief as they stated to climb back up the pipe to the part where it didn't end, but the pipe starts to bed down, ready to break as Leonardo calls out fearfully to his father/rat sensei, "We'll never make it back in time!" Master then tells his son calmly, "Then we must forge ahead, my son." Master Splinter reaches to a pocket in his robe and grabs a grappling hook he brought with him. He spins the hook part around and then throws it at a barred tunnel, making it's mark as Leonardo comes closer to Master Splinter. One the mutant rat makes sure it's secure, he grabs Leonardo by the shell and puts him on his back as Leonardo hangs on tight. Finally, Master Splinter jumps off the pipe, just as it broke as they swing, making it inside a tunnel.

Master Splinter pulls the rope bringing back the hook part and puts it away in his robe as Leonardo realizes something as he tells his father, "But…you could've saved yourself at any time?" Master Splinter then tells his son, "And you would still be consumed by your fear. By focusing on the task at hand, you were able to clear your mind of all distractions." With that, the both of them walk in the tunnel heading for home.

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Everyone became overjoyed and glad the Leonardo conquered his fear as Madison sighs in relief. With that, Rose has learned that even though Leonardo had troubles with his fear, Master Splinter helped him through it. She smiles at this, glad that this family has each other and they will help each other through everything and anything. Shirayuki smiles at this story, remembering what her oldest brother had to go through. What no one knew was that back then, she had been secretly following them and was watching everything that happened at the end of the tale.

She was there then, just in case if they needed her help. So Master Splinter tells the unconscious Leonardo, "Do so again. Ignore the fear, my son. Let your spirit hear. Find your way home, return to us." Lunafire nods saying, **"Come back to us, Leonardo. We all need you back. Your father and I need you, your brothers and friends need you, Shirayuki needs you. If it wasn't for you, Yuki wouldn't be the great ninja she is today."**

Everyone hopes for some kind of sign that Leonardo will wake up, but there's nothing. Michelangelo is getting worried asking, "What's going on?! Why is he still out of it?" Charlotte then makes a deduction saying, "Maybe he needs another story?" But Raphael wasn't paying attention to them, he got confused by what Lunafire said as he looks at Lunafire confused, as he asks her, "Wha' do ya mean by that, Lunafire? For as long as we've known Yuki, Leo's always been jealous of her with how she does better than him at ninja training." Shirayuki shakes her head telling him, "That's not true, Raphie. I knew Leo was jealous of me with my ninja skills and bending powers, but I wasn't trying to be better or stronger than him, I was trying to be better and stronger for him."

Everyone looks at her confused as Shirayuki walks to the side of the couch and kneels down taking Master Splinter's place as she then tells the unconscious Leonardo, "It's my turn now, Leo. Hopefully now that I have my voice back, I can be the one to bring you back home. What Lunafire said is right Big Brother. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the great ninja I am today. Do you remember my first few days of training in ninjutsu sometime after I joined this family? You and our brothers were seven and I was six, just beginning my training. I was having a hard time getting my katas right. Especially since I didn't know anything about martial arts and was still learning how to control my water and winterbending."

* * *

BEGIN FLASHBACK

Seven year old Leonardo is busy doing his katas in the family living room by himself, since he always trains by himself. His brothers like training but not as much as he did. He was also getting used to the newest additions of his family, along with everyone else. Especially Raphael. Leonardo was just finishing up his training when he notices movement in the corner of his eye. He sees Shirayuki on the other side of the living room. She is wearing her blue kimono that Master Splinter found her in. Shirayuki tries performing a side kick and a cartwheel kick, the same katas Leonardo was doing. He looks at her shocked, as he realizes that she was copying him! He always figured that his sister wouldn't want to fight since she was a girl. Not that he was sexist or anything.

Shirayuki tries doing the katas, but accidentally releases an icy blast and falls on her butt from the shock. But she does not give up as she tries to control her bending while throwing punches and leaps to kick, but falls. Shirayuki stands up and tries again, but she still accidentally releases icy and water blasts and fails. Leonardo watches all of this and feels awed that Shirayuki keeps trying to do the katas right while trying to control her powers. 'Maybe she does want to be a ninja', as the thought goes through his head, he makes his decision.

As he's thinking this, Shirayuki is trying to do these katas so that she can be strong. So she can try and protect her family. In her heart and mind, she somehow knew that Leonardo would be a great ninja team leader for her and her family, so she wants to be strong like him. Just in case something happened to him, she'd be there to help him and take charge. So she tries copying his katas without him looking. She tries to perform a kick, but again accidentally releases an icy blast and falls again.

She starts to get upset that she can't do it and starts to cry thinking that it's bad enough she can't talk, but now that she can't fight or even control her own powers?! What is she doing wrong? Suddenly, a hand is placed on her shoulder as she looks up and sees Leonardo smiling at her as he helps her stand up and tells her, "You know Tenshi, if you want to do that kick right and have better control of your powers, you can't use full force. If you do, you'll just end up using your powers without meaning to and keep falling. Just use enough to hit someone without releasing a water or ice blast. You're trying too hard, Yuki. Watch what I do."

Yuki nods with wide eyes and Leonardo does the katas. He stops and smiles telling her, "Now you try." Shirayuki does the katas the way he did it and kicks and punches and nothing gave out on her. Shirayuki smiles and hugs Leonardo as he then tells her, "That was great! See, don't use too much force that it makes you fall or lose control of your powers. And if you just take your time and do it right, you'll have better control over your powers and eventually, you might be able to use them while you're fighting too. But till then, how about we try again a couple more times?" Shirayuki nods telling him with her notebook that was nearby, _'Thank you, Big Brother!'_

Leonardo smiles as they both do the katas together, after they finished, they both decided to train together when it was possible. The next time training session came around, Shirayuki did better than she did in the beginning. Master Splinter was impressed, all her brothers were. Leonardo was proud and happy that his sister became stronger and more powerful. But he had no idea that one day, he'd start to get jealous. He had no idea how powerful she'd get. But either way, he was proud of his sister.

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Everyone looks at Shirayuki shocked as she finished her tale. The girls never knew she had trouble with ninjitsu or her powers before, they assumed she was really good at them. Her brothers were confused, shocked and surprised also, even Master Splinter. To Shirayuki, there was no rivalry, but to Leonardo there was. Shirayuki then tells her unconscious eldest brother, "So you see, Leo? I always knew in the beginning that you were somewhat jealous and annoyed of me and my powers. They always seemed to grow every time I learned a new element. You always thought I was better then you, but despite that I always looked up to you. I never thought of being better then you. To me, you're the strongest of us all. Not just in body, but in mind and in spirit. When you helped me train that day, I always knew that you'd be our leader.

The only reason why I train just as hard as you do most of the time wasn't to become better than you or be a better leader, it was to try to become a good leader for when you're not around." Everyone looks at her shocked as this heart-wrenching moment as suddenly, Shirayuki's trembling as tears fall from her eyes as she continues speaking, "That way, you wouldn't have to worry so much about the others if anything ever happened to you. I just wanted you to be proud of me as a fellow ninja and sister. But with the way you are now, I don't think I have it in me to be a good leader. It feels more like I failed you and everyone here, rather than you failing yourself and us. So please come back to us Big Brother, I need you!"

Shirayuki cries and sobs as she stands up as Raphael makes his way to her and hugs her when she runs into him as she sobs against his chest, or carapace in turtle biology. He hugs her close and kisses her forehead comforting her. Everyone starts crying at this as the girls are wiping their tears as Sam tearfully says, "Damn it, this is really tearing me up inside, and that NEVER happens to me! EVER!" Angel nods as she tearfully says, "I know! This is really killing me!" Charlotte also tearfully says, "You two are definitely not alone in that." Madison cries at what Shirayuki said and tells quietly to the unconscious Leonardo, "Please wake up, Leo. For all of our sakes, just please wake up." Rose was even crying hard as she realizes that Shirayuki brings everyone together. She is their hope, their savior and protector. She is their Light.

Everyone looks to the unconscious Leonardo, hoping for some sign. When there isn't, Michelangelo asks quietly, "Is he…?" Just when they thought it was all quiet, they hear a weak voice saying, "I'm…here…" Everyone looks up in shock as Shirayuki turns her head shocked as she and Madison gasped at seeing…Leonardo waking up as he opens his eyes seeing everyone. Everyone suddenly cheers in happiness as Shirayuki and Raphael kiss, all the girls hug their respective turtles – with Madison doing it gently to Leonardo – Master Splinter letting out a tear, Lunafire howling in happiness and Rose smiles in glee wiping her own tears. April and Casey hug each other, but when they realized what they detach themselves immediately blushing and apologizing. Raphael then tells Leonardo sounding happy, "We thought you were gone, Bro!"

Leonardo smiles, wincing a little as he weakly tells everyone, "I…I was…But you brought me back…All of you…Even Yuki and Madison…Tenshi, I heard everything…You can finally speak… And you are a great Leader…Don't beat yourself up…You did your best…That's all I could ask of you…And I am proud…Of you…" Shirayuki smiles as a few tears fall down and nods as she holds onto Raphael as Master Splinter tells Leonardo, "You fought your way back, my son. You have done well." Leonardo then weakly tells Master Splinter, then Shirayuki and Raphael, "Thank you, Sensei…And as for you two…About damn time…" Shirayuki and Raphael look at him then each other shocked, until they smiled and nodded in his direction just as Leonardo falls asleep.

Master Splinter then tells everyone, "The danger has passed. Now, we must let him rest." Lunafire nods agreeing saying, **"As for you, Shirayuki, you can start your waterbending healing on him tomorrow." **Everyone nods as they all leave the couch except Raphael, Shirayuki and Madison as Raphael tells the sleeping Leonardo, " 'Ey, Leo? If ya need anything, I'll be right outside." Shirayuki nods and says, "Yeah, so sleep tight. Maddie, you get some sleep too." Madison nods as Raphael and Shirayuki go outside. As Leonardo sleeps, Rose comes over to Madison's side telling her, "Now I can see why you like hanging out with them so much. They give you peace." Madison nods telling her, "That and they give me hope. They make me feel not alone."

Rose smiles and tells her, "I agree. You're very lucky to have these people and mutants with you. Which is why, I'll let you continue to hang out with them. And I want to get to know them more too." Madison smiles asking her, "Really?!" Rose smiles as Madison hugs her telling her, "Thank you, Auntie!" Rose laughs telling her, "No problem! Your parents would be proud and I bet they'd love them all, especially Leonardo." Madison blushes at that as Rose tells her, "Which reminds me, you better tell Leonardo soon, or else one of your friends might grab him. Good night, sweetie."

Madison blushes as she leaves and as she looks to the sleeping Leonardo, she smiles telling him, "Don't worry, Leo. You're safe and sound now. Why I've fallen in love with a blue-masked Prince Turtle Charming, I'll never know. But I wouldn't change that for anything. Good night, my Lionheart." Madison kisses his head and leaves, not noticing or knowing that Leonardo had listened to everything she said as he continues to sleep and think over what Madison said…

* * *

Back in New York, in Foot Headquarters, Baxter Stockman made his way back to Shredder and Hun as he shows his 'evidence' to them as Shredder, having a feeling something is not right, tells Stockman, "This is your conclusive proof?!" Shredder holds in his hand the burnt ripped fabrics, made to look like Raphael's and Shirayuki's masks as Stockman tells him, "Those are merely souvenirs of your victory. Consider them a gift." Stockman then pulls out the little machine had earlier and shows it to Shredder saying, "This…is my conclusive proof. Traces of mutated DNA, human DNA, and magical human DNA, or in layman's terms…" Truth is, Stockman rigged his device to look like it worked as Shredder realizes, "The Avatar and her family and friends."

Stockman nods and smirks as he points to an area on his device as he tells Shredder, "Somebody's been doing his homework. No doubt one as intelligent as you would recognize that the sheer amount of DNA inhabitants recovered could only lead to one conclusion…" Shredder then realizes what this means as he says, "They all perished in the blaze!" Stockman smiles telling him, "So that's what you look like when your pleased. I've always wondered." He then wheels out to the glass case that contains the robotic exoskeleton. Stockman then asks the Shredder, "Now, about my reward." Now that the Shredder is happy, he tells Stockman, "I will have a team of Foot Tech ninjas deliver it to your lab in the morning. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other pressing matters to attend to."

As Shredder walks away, Stockman tells him, "Of course, Master." As soon as Shredder is gone, Stockman reveals his true intentions saying to himself, "Fool! You let your guard down the moment you believed your enemies vanquished. Soon, the technological secrets locked within this artifact will give me power beyond reckoning. And that's when Baxter Stockman stops taking punishment and starts dishing it out!" Stockman laughs evilly to the ceiling as now that he is not receiving punishments, he can now finish it! Soon, he will take down the Shredder…Or will he?...

* * *

That's it for this chapter! And now for the questions for the next epiters. How is everyone doing staying in snowy Maine? Why is April mad at Casey? What is everyone doing? How is Rose with everyone? How is Leonardo coping with his injuries and losing his swords? Who will help Leonardo with his healing and sword making? Has Michelangelo been found out? Who is the Monster Hunter and what's their real name? Is this person after Michelangelo or an entirely different creature called 'The Green Man'? How will they stop the Monster Hunter?

Have Michelangelo, Donatello, Sam and Charlotte been captured?! Why is Michelangelo eating pistachio nuts? Will they escape?! Will they be able to scare the Monster Hunter away?! IS the Green Man real?! What will Sam find cute? Will she find her own magical creature?! Will the Monster Hunter capture something after all? Will Madison be able to tell Leonardo how she feels or not? Is there more to the Green Man? And will Leonardo finally heal? In order to find out, stay tuned next week for the first part of the new epiter, TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 38 and 39: The Monster Hunter Part 1 and 2! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	38. Chapter 38 The Monster Hunter Part 1

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 1 of Monster Hunter! After all, we might be getting a new couple! Please leave reviews!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. _**Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 38: The Monster Hunter Part 1

Voice-Over Intro:

Michelangelo: It is said that terrible monsters roams these woods.

Sam: Creatures from a forgotten age that brings terror and fear in the dark of night. Ooh, that sounds scary! I love it!

Michelangelo: You can say that again. Yes, there are terrible monster roaming these woods…

_It is a dark night with snow all over the place and trees bare of leaves as suddenly a wolf howls. Luckily, that wolf is Lunafire, and not a real wild wolf. As Michelangelo talks, deep in the forest two big beings with strange green furs on them appear leaving behind deep footprints. Then as Sam talks, the two beings keep walking until they look and find an overly muscled woman wearing a full black body suit, a dark green vest with a strange symbol on the back that has a monster head and the letters 'M' and 'H', black/brown combat boots with red strips, some kind of big bazooka–like weapon, and a small round floating machine flying by her. This woman has blue hair and green eyes._

_Suddenly, the two green furred creatures hop out with roars as they scare the lady as she backflips away. But as she does, the two creatures lift up a log each and threw them at her. But she dodged it, although her machine was destroyed. Suddenly the two creatures, pull away their face masks revealing two grinning faces: Michelangelo with a mischievous grin and Sam with a mischievous/psychotic grin as they say together, "And it's us, booga booga!"_

Voice-Over Intro End:

* * *

It's been about five days since everyone got to the farmhouse. Shirayuki already begun trying to heal Leonardo's body with her waterbending. So far, it's working. But Leonardo still has a cast for his arm and his shell is still bandaged. Madison has been very worried about Leonardo. She can tell he's worried about something and wonders if she should try to help him. Rose has been getting used to the mutants and has learned much about them thanks to Master Splinter. Besides the fact that he was a rat, she found herself able to talk to him with no problems.

Rose loves getting parental advice from him as she gives him her own. She even asked him if there's a possibility that Shirayuki should go to school. After all, Shirayuki hasn't been in much contact with humans except for her friends, Rose, Casey and April. But Master Splinter decided to think on it. He also decided to help Shirayuki restart her firebending training. She's doing okay, but she's still a tiny bit afraid of it, but as long as Raphael is with her, she'll be okay.

Now that Shirayuki and Raphael are together, the both of them have hung out more. Mostly hanging out in the snow and just enjoying each other's company (That and kissing when they can). Sam and Michelangelo loved teasing them, thus causing Raphael to hurt Michelangelo, thus causing Sam to hurt Raphael in wrestling, but not too much or else Sam would face Shirayuki's wrath. Now that Shirayuki can speak, she's become more vocal, but she still sometimes unknowingly still signs with her hands whenever she does speak as a result of it being a habit from so many years of using it to communicate. Leonardo has been healing nicely due to Shirayuki's waterbending healing. But he's still hurting a little bit. Everyone else is doing their own things.

Today, Shirayuki is wearing denim jeans, New York hoodie, long sleeved blue sweater, white boots, a London ski hat and her new snowflake necklace. Madison is wearing Denim jeans with a purple-blue rose appliqué, tan boots, a long tan sweater and a blue winter jacket. Sam is wearing black pants, gray hoodie, black sweater, Jack Skellington beanie hat and gray boots. Charlotte is wearing a 3/4 sleeved tan shirt that has an owl on it, a pair of jeans, tan boots, a white tote bag, black jacket and a gold owl necklace. And Angel is wearing her normal clothes except with black boots, yellow sweater and brown jacket. Also, today on this day, the sun is shining as early morning comes out at eight AM. What no one knows is a behemoth opens the door to the house and goes inside with snow filled shoe soles as he walks inside. Oh, wait…That's just Casey Jones.

April yells out in fear and anger at Casey, "No, no! Aah! NOOOOO!" April grabs her mop and starts hitting Casey with it as she yells at him, "Casey Jones! I just mopped the floor! Out, out! You big, careless jerk!" Casey yelps a little in pain as he then grabs the mop and yells at her, "Ya can't kick me out of here, Girlzilla! This is my Grandma's house, ergo it's my house too!" April then growls menacingly as Casey backs away suddenly scared. As he does, he tells everyone as he goes out the door, "Uh, guys…I'll be outside if anyone needs me." Master Splinter, Donatello, Charlotte, Angel, Madison, Rose and Lunafire laughs at that. Master Splinter and Rose are sitting together by the fire with Lunafire at their feet. April, still a little angry walks into kitchen as she says, "Yeah, right. If I need a Neanderthal, I'll give a yell!"

April closes the door, slamming it as Raphael and Shirayuki come downstairs holding hands as Raphael asks, "Hey, where is everybody?" Shirayuki nods asking, "Yeah! This is a beautiful day for snowball fights and snowman making!" Everyone smiles at Shirayuki's response. Now that she can talk, everyone loves how she sounds. Donatello and Charlotte are busy fixing a toaster while Nano, in his little robot form watches, fascinated. Rose was a little scared of Nano, but found him to be cute.

Donatello tells Raphael and Shirayuki while he's working, "Casey's been ejected from the ballpark, and April's in the kitchen and I think Mikey and Sam are out exploring in the woods." Master Splinter then tells everyone, "Despite my explicit instructions to stay near the house." Angel who is reading a magazine about punk stuff tells Master Splinter, "You don't have to worry about them, Master Splinter. Sam's been coming here with her dad ever since she was little. She knows her way around here better than anyone. And if something were to happen, she'll know how to get away from it and keep Mikey safe too." Lunafire growls saying, **"I hope so, or else we could have a problem."** Shirayuki then asks everyone, "What about Leo? It's time for his water healing."

Charlotte sighs telling her as she hands Donatello a part of the toaster., "He's…he's kind of been moping around out in the barn all morning." Raphael, Shirayuki and Madison look at Charlotte shocked as all three ask her, "Again?!" All three look at each other confused and shocked and Master Splinter tells them, "Leonardo has suffered injuries both physical and spiritual. And he will need the support of all of us, if his wounds are to fully heal." The three teenagers look at each other, wondering what they should do…

* * *

In the barn, Leonardo is standing by a fire to help warm himself as he holds a stick of wood and swings it around, pretending it's a sword. Since both of his swords are gone, he can't get any new ones. Madison could make them, but he didn't want her to. Leonardo has been thinking about what Madison said to him the first night they got here and wonders if she really meant what she said about her falling in love with him. He does like her. He thinks she's one of the most beautiful humans he's ever met. Well, besides Shirayuki when he and his family first met her. And if Raphael and Shirayuki can get together, then why not him and Madison? He accidentally drops the stick as it breaks in half. He groans in annoyance, hating that he's become weak: With an injured body, wounded pride and no swords, what is he supposed to do?

* * *

Back in the farmhouse, April came out of the kitchen as she sits on the couch with Rose as Master Splinter is still in front of the fire during his meditation. April growls out angrily saying, "What is it about Casey that gets under my skin?! He's so…so…UGH!" April growls angrily/screams in anger and frustration. When she calms down, Rose tells her, "I admit he drives me nuts too. But not as much as you though." Lunafire does a wolf laugh saying, **"I'm surprised as to why I haven't barbecued his butt yet?"** April finally notices Master Splinter as she asks him, "Master Splinter, maybe you could teach me to meditate so I wouldn't get so angry with him." Master Splinter smirks telling her, "Even meditation has its limits."

Rose scoffs asking Master Splinter, "Speaking of limits, how can you handle four rowdy sons and one mature/sometimes equally rowdy daughter? No offense." Master Splinter chuckles telling her, "None taken. A lot of meditation, patience and training. But at least Shirayuki knows her limits, so that makes me better." Rose laughs a little at that as the adults enjoy the peace and quiet.

* * *

Outside of the farmhouse, Casey is using a hose as it sprays out water over his feet, washing away the snow from the bottoms as Casey angrily says to himself, "Bah! Women! Who needs 'em?!" Suddenly he hears loud chewing coming from the side of the house, when he turns around, he sees Michelangelo and Sam eating pistachios from a bag. Sam tells Michelangelo as she eats one, "See? I told you these were good. They lower the risk of heart disease, thus are a good snack." Michelangelo nods eating one as he tells her with a grin, "Yeah, you're right. These are good. Remind me to get more of these!" Casey walks over to them as Michelangelo and Sam ask him, "Nut?"

Casey laughs taking a nut as he tells them, "You're both the nuts. Hey, where've you two been?" Michelangelo answers telling him, "Just wandering the woods." Casey suddenly gets serious as he tells them, "Yeah? Well I got news for you two, Nature Kids. Crazy Man Hatchet next door? He likes wondering those woods too!" Sam blinks as she asks Casey, "Is he the one with the pit bull?" Michelangelo puts his pistachio bag in his belt as he tells Casey, "Yeah, he sicked his pit bull on us this morning! Luckily, Sam scared him away with a powerful growl." Casey immediately freaks out telling them, "He saw you?! For crying out loud Mikey, even I know we're supposed to be keeping a low profile up here!"

Sam then tells Casey, "Relax, Casey. No one saw Mikey. He's a ninja and I'm a ninja-in-training, wilderness survivor scout, and I got a black belt in karate. We got everything under control." Michelangelo nods telling Casey, " 'Low Profile' is my middle name." But just as Michelangelo said that, a big, black hi-tech-like garbage truck but without the doors in the back like a garbage truck appears, driving down the road. Suddenly, it drives into the little road leading to the farmhouse. It parks by the front of the house where on the truck is a green monster head with the letters M and H. Casey, Sam and Michelangelo watches this with caution and a bit of fear. They look at each other and gulp as Sam and Michelangelo hide at the side. Sam opens the window beside her and tells everyone, "Listen up, we got company! Be quiet."

Everyone nods as they stay hidden just in case. Suddenly, the car stops and out of the passenger side, appears an overly muscled woman wearing a full black body suit, a dark green vest with a strange symbol on the back that has a monster head and the letters 'M' and 'H', black/brown combat boots with red strips, some kind of big bazooka–like weapon, shark tooth necklace around her neck and a headset. This woman has blue hair and green eyes. This woman calls out to her driver telling him, "Let's do this, Parker!" The man known as Parker tells the woman through their headsets as he sits in the car near all the controls as he says, "Affirmative, Doc. Activating Sorty Cam. Now." Out of the back of the car, a round little machine appears from it as it flies towards the woman as it has a camera.

Parker then tells her through the headset once the camera is facing her, "We're rolling in 3, 2, 1." The woman then talks to the camera as music plays in the background, "Welcome, Adventure Seekers to another action packed episode of The Monster Hunter!" Michelangelo and Sam look shocked as Michelangelo says, "Monster Hunter?!" Sam facepalms saying, "Oh no! I remember this show! I used to watch it all the time before I met you guys!" The woman then says, "Once again, I, Dr. Abigail Finn, am close to bagging a mysterious creature. The Legendary Green Man of the Woods!" Sam looks at Michelangelo shocked as he asks her, "You don't think she means me, do ya Sam?" She shrugs her shoulders as she tells him trying to stay calm, "I don't think so. There are legends of a Green Man here, but she couldn't mean you. You're not a monster and neither is anyone in your family. Besides, how would she know anyway?"

Michelangelo sighs in relief telling Sam, "Good point. Thanks, Sammy." Sam smiles patting him on the head saying, "No problem, Mikey." Casey who had walked behind Abigail Finn, heard all of this as he tells himself in fear, shock and confusion, "Green Man? Oh, no!" Abigail Finn then talks to the camera, "Like the Yeti, Sasquatch and Bigfoot…" Casey then realizes he has to stop this as he gets in front of her telling her and the camera, "Whoa, whoa. Hold it. Hold up! Cut! Stop the cameras, lady. This is private property!"

But Abigail Finn grabs Casey's arm and twists it behind him as he cries out in pain as she asks him, "Sir! What can you tell our viewers about the recent sightings of the Green Man in these woods beyond your home?" Casey moves away from her, freeing his arm as he tells her angrily, "Look lady! Ya gottsta go! There's nothing out in those woods except…uh, woods! Now, come on!" Michelangelo and Sam watch from the side, getting worried as Abigail then says, "There's a monster out there, and I've got proof!" She then calls out to Parker through her headset, "Parker! Let's go to the videotape." From inside the car, Parker puts the tape in as it plays on a TV on the side of the car. Abigail then tells Casey, "This footage was taken in the forest behind your house by one of your neighbors just this morning."

On the screen, it shows a lean figure that clearly does not look human, but humanoid, walking in the snow. Suddenly, barking appears on the screen as a dog chases the figure until the figure leaps into the trees hiding. The dog is then scared away by a monstrous growl as the dog runs away whimpering in fear as Abigail asks Casey, wanting his reaction, "What do you have to say now, bub?!" Casey is stumped on what to say as Sam and Michelangelo squeak in fear as Sam says, "Oh, crud!" They run away further to the side of the house as Casey looks at the figure on the screen as Abigail paused it. Casey then says to himself, "Oh, boy!" He looks at the figure and realizes he was right: That figure is Michelangelo!

* * *

Abigail then asks Casey as she heard his response getting suspicious and up in his face, "Are you sure you don't want to change your statement? Exactly what is it that you're trying to hide?!" Casey tries to hide the truth stuttering as he says, "Mikey, uh…that is, uh…" Finally, April comes out, deciding to help Casey as she tells Abigail, "Ahem! Hi there! Don't mind him. He's kind of the Village Idiot." Casey takes offense to that, but April continues talking as she asks Abigail acting like Casey's wife, "My name's April, and you are?" Abigail begins talking about herself to April as Michelangelo and Sam creep away as Sam tells Michelangelo, "We might want to hide." Michelangelo nods as they prepare to go away until they're touched by two people from inside as they both freak out!

But as they turned around, they noticed it was just Donatello and Charlotte. They sighed in relief as Michelangelo says, "Donnie, give us a heart attack, why don'tcha?!" Sam gets angry as well saying, "Yeah, Char! You know how much I hate that!" Donatello scoffs telling them, "Don't tempt us lamebrain and hunter psycho." Charlotte nods crossing her arms as she asks Michelangelo, "Yeah, do you have any idea who that is out there?!"

Michelangelo shrugs his shoulders, not knowing who she is. So Donatello tells Michelangelo as he looks out from the side, "That's Dr. Abigail Finn. Brilliant technologist, gifted biologist." Michelangelo turns back around as he tells Donatello, "Sounds like your type, Brainiac." Charlotte suddenly growls at that angrily as Donatello shakes his head telling his younger brother, "Not for me, Mikey. Besides, I already have someone I like."

Charlotte suddenly blushes and smiles, but clears it away before Donatello sees her as she then tells Michelangelo, "She's also a certifiable lunatic! She goes around hunting monsters!" Sam nods and groans disappointedly, "Yeah, and her show was one of my favorites. Until I met you guys." Michelangelo then asks them, "Did she ever find any monsters?!" Donatello shakes his head telling him, "Not yet. But the way she's drooling over that video of you, you may get to be her first, Mikey. Or worse, she might find out about Yuki and Lunafire!" Everyone gulps nervously as Donatello closes the window leaving him and Charlotte inside as Sam and Michelangelo continue to watch from the side.

Abigail walks back to her car as Casey and April follows as April tells Abigail trying to throw her off track then to Casey, "Honestly, we've lived up here forever. And the strangest thing we've ever seen is the occasional moose. Isn't that right, dear?" Casey nods but Abigail and her little robot go into the passenger seat of the car as she tells them, "The videotape doesn't lie. There's a monster back there, and I'm going to hunt it!" She closes the door as Parker drives off letting loose smoke as everyone in the house and outside realizes they have to do something.

* * *

Back in the house, Raphael, Shirayuki and Madison are going to check on Leonardo in the barn, while the others are trying to figure out what to do about Abigail Finn. Michelangelo starts by telling everyone, "I say we go after that videotape!" April, being the naïve adult, asks, "Maybe this crazy Doctor Monster Person will just give up and go away?" Rose scoffs saying, "With how she was just from hearing her? I don't think so." Donatello nods saying, "Dr. Abigail Finn doesn't give up. If she can't find what she's looking for out there, she'll come looking in here. Not only would she find us, but she would also find Yuki and Lunafire. She's obsessed with monster hunting! We can't let that happen. After all, Master Splinter and us turtles have been afraid of Yuki and Lunafire being found by scientists for years. Especially since they're not a part of our world."

Michelangelo then says, "Yeah, we can't let her find anything!" Everyone nods as Sam then says, "So all we have to do is sabotage everything and grab that tape." Charlotte nods as she then says, "Good idea Sam. We'll have to do it though. You, me, Donnie and Mikey. Raph, Yuki and Maddie are checking on Leo, so we shouldn't bother them." Everyone nods as the four teenage humans and teenage turtles head out as Nano stays behind just in case. As they left, Rose asks Master Splinter, "Is your bad guy fighting always like this?" Master Splinter chuckles telling her, "Sometimes, other times it's much worse." Lunafire nods as she tells Rose, **"And other times it's less. I just hope they'll be okay." **Master Splinter nods as well as he bows his head as he then says, "I hope so as well. Speaking of the Monster Hunter, those who become obsessed are often their own worse enemy."

Rose nods as she smiles a little as she tells Master Splinter, "You definitely remind me of Mr. Miyagi, Master Splinter." Master Splinter chuckles as the rat sensei prays for his youngest children and their friends good luck of retrieving the tape, but also for Shirayuki, Raphael and Madison to help Leonardo.

* * *

Back in the barn, Leonardo is still bandaged up, as he didn't even feel the vibrations in the ground when the Monster Hunter appeared. Well, he did, but he never noticed due to the turmoil in his mind. Leonardo goes to grab a long strip of metal in a pile full of metal. He grabs and starts to pull, he pulls hard until it's free and the rest of the metal crumbles to the floor as he pants heavily in exhaustion. To the side, Shirayuki, Madison and Raphael came in seeing this as Raphael then tells Leonardo, "Lookin' good, Leo." Leonardo finally notices him as Raphael crosses his arms by the wall as Shirayuki and Madison watching as they stood by. Leonardo starts to get angry as he tells Raphael and Shirayuki glaring at them, "Raph, Tenshi, I'm not in the mood!" Raphael and Shirayuki look to each other confused, but then they turn toward Leo asking him, "For what?"

Madison nods asking Leonardo, "Leo, what's wrong?" Leonardo's glare softens at Madison but hardens as he then exclaims, "I don't need to hear how I messed up in New York, okay?! I got my shell kicked, I let everyone down, you got hurt Maddie and I LOST MY SWORDS!" He bangs the piece of metal in his hand to the pile of metal as Leonardo tries to gain his breath back. Madison looks scared and looks ready to cry as Raphael and Shirayuki walk toward Leonardo as Raphael tells him, "Hang on, Leo. We weren't gonna say anything like that. Yuki and I were gonna ask ya what you're doing out here." Shirayuki nods as she tells Leonardo, "And Maddie was just coming here to check up on you, like we're all doing now. So exactly what are you doing out here?" As Shirayuki spoke, Raphael grabbed a pipe as Leonardo dropped his metal strip.

Leonardo than answers dejectedly, "Nothing." Raphael then gets an idea as he tells Leonardo, "Well, that's too bad. Because I know what you should be doing, and I think you do too." Raphael gives Leonardo the pipe he was holding as Shirayuki says, "I know what we should be doing as well. We should be helping you. You can't do everything alone, Leo." Madison nods with a smile as she walks up to Leonardo and tells him, "Me too. You can count on my help as well." Leonardo looks at them confused and worried as he looks to the pipe in his hands, but he feels he really does need their help, so he accepts.

* * *

Back with Michelangelo, Donatello, Sam and Charlotte, all four are spying on Abigail and Parker in the trees. Abigail goes to her little workshop outside the car as she tells Parker, "The Green Man is close, Parker. I can sense it! My ticket to the big time! The scientific community will no longer be able to laugh behind my back! And our little cable access show will finally get a network deal!" Parker is busy taking care of something at the top of the car and as Abigail speaks, she accidentally destroys what she's working on. After hearing a fizz, she realizes she broke it as she then says, "Uh, right." She throws the broken machine away as she asks Parker, "Parker! How does the cryo-containment chamber check out?"

Parker answers, "Aces, Doc." He presses a button on his control, opening the doors at the back revealing a chamber that uses liquid nitrogen that causes anything to freeze instantly as Parker then says, "Excellent. Then I'll deploy the Sonic Oscillator Retrieval and Taser Incapacitation units. Go my little SORTI'S." The small round robots start flying as Abigail tells Parker, "Parker! Man the console!" Parker nods as he gets off the car telling her, "Right, doc!" Abigail grabs her gun and runs into the forest saying, "Let the hunt begin!" As soon as Abigail leaves and Parker goes inside the car, Donatello and Charlotte were trying to hear everything while Sam and Michelangelo were too busy eating pistachios. Michelangelo then asks Donatello and Charlotte, "What'd she say?" Sam eats a few more asking, "Yeah, I couldn't hear what she was saying."

So Donatello answers them a little irritable, "We couldn't hear her because two certain someone's were crunching on pistachio nuts next to our ears." Charlotte nods as well, saying, "Yeah, I could barely hear a thing!" Michelangelo and Sam being idiots, they finished eating as they hold up hands to their ears asking, "What?" Charlotte and Donatello shake their heads in annoyance as they then leap off of the tree with Sam and Michelangelo following. The coast is clear as Donatello looks around for something as he then finds a stick and places it against the door handle so Parker can't come out.

Michelangelo and Sam walk around to the back as they step inside as Sam says with a dopey grin, "Cool!" Michelangelo grins as well sharing in the excitement as he asks himself and Sam, "Now, if I were a videotape, where would I hide? Sammy?" Sam shrugs her shoulders saying, "I dunno. But it's not in here. Maybe it's inside the car?" Sam looks around confused for a moment as suddenly Charlotte and Donatello appear inside as Charlotte tells Michelangelo and Sam, "Mikey, Sam, get out of there! For all we know, this might be a trap!" Suddenly, alarms blare from inside as the doors close up and lock them in! From the ceiling and floor, liquid nitrogen in its gaseous form appears as Michelangelo says a little scared and nervous, "Uh, oops?"

Sam gasps saying, "Uh-oh! I think I know what we're in!" All four suddenly start shivering and trying to get close to each other including Sam and Charlotte as Michelangelo asks, "Is it getting really cold in here, or is it just me?" Donatello then tells Michelangelo, "It's liquid nitrogen aka instant deep freeze!" Michelangelo doesn't like that as he tells his brother, "Hey, I'm a turtle! I'm already cold-blooded!" Sam and Charlotte are getting colder as they suddenly fall to their knees and are getting tired. Donatello notices and gasps as he tells his brother, "We'll be ice-blooded if we don't get out of here. And we've got to get Sam and Char out of here! They can't handle this level of cold!" Michelangelo suddenly looks even more scared, then gets determined, as he and Donatello try to break the door down before they all become popsicles!

Parker, who is inside the car hears the alarms going off from the Cryo-Containment Chamber, as he calls to Abigail from his headset, "Red Alert! It's the Cryo-Containment Chamber, Doc!" Abigail hears him as she tells him through her headset, "I'm heading back to Base Camp, Parker! Secure that Chamber!" She runs back as her and her SORTI's head back. Parker tells her as he goes to the door, "Copy that, Doc!" Parker goes to the door, but he can't get out thanks to the stick Donatello put in the door.

Back with Donatello and the others, Michelangelo and Donatello are still trying to break free as ice and frost starts to cover them while Charlotte had just made a force field surrounding her and Sam to keep them safe for who knows how long. Donatello then tells everyone shivering, "W-We've got f-fifteen seconds, before we become t-t-turtle and h-human-sickles!" Michelangelo and Donatello try to warm themselves up as Michelangelo says, "It won't budge! And I think my butt is getting freezer-burn! You and Charlotte are the brains of this operation! Think of something!"

Sam calls out from the shield shivering, "Y-Yeah, hurry! I don't t-think this force field c-can hold for much l-longer!" Donatello looks at the liquid nitrogen tanks and gets an idea as he grabs his bo staff and uses it on a pipe connecting one of the tanks to the wall. It breaks the pipe sending the liquid nitrogen at the door, immediately freezing it. As it happens, Charlotte calls out shivering, "B-Break down the d-d-doors!" Charlotte breaks the force field as her, Sam, Michelangelo and Donatello kick down the doors breaking both doors and the ice setting them free as they land outside.

Michelangelo tells them shivering, "B-b-b-b-b-brain freeze!" Sam says with him shivering, "M-m-major b-b-b-brain freeze!" Donatello then tells them shivering, "C-Come on! W-we have to go!" All four teenagers start running away back to the farmhouse shivering from the cold. Abigail just missed them as she sees the damage to the Chamber and growls angrily as she missed her targets! What was in the Chamber and what will she do now?

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of The Monster Hunter! Stay tuned for the second part.


	39. Chapter 39 The Monster Hunter Part 2

Welcome to Part 2 of The Monster Hunter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Please review!

**Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 39: The Monster Hunter Part 2

As soon as the four near frozen teenagers got back to the farmhouse, they were rushed to get back to their normal body temperatures by having all four sit in chairs with warm heavy blankets around them – after the two girls took their showers – and their feet in warm water as they sat in a circle with their feet in a giant tub. They were still shivering as the whole warming process took about a few hours. Nano stuck by Charlotte's side the whole time, Angel kept worrying about Sam and helped her to get warm, while Rose was trying her best to not freak out. But she was thankful that they were all safe and okay. Lunafire would heat up the water every fifteen minutes to keep the water nice and warm for the teenagers. When she needed a break, April would pour in the warm water in the tub…which is what she's doing right now as the four teenagers sighed in relief.

Casey walked up to them as he told them, "I can't believe you two bozos, a science magician and the psycho hunting girl of the wild walked right into a trap!" Master Splinter then says a little amused yet annoyed, "I believe it!" Lunafire nods with a little laugh saying, **"I believe it when it happened to Michelangelo and Donatello, but to Charlotte and Sam? How could you not notice it?"** Charlotte shivers a little saying, "I-I knew what liquid nitrogen was, I've just n-n-never seen it happen in a room before." Sam nods as well saying, "Yeah, I didn't realize it until after the doors closed! And I know everything about hunting!"

Donatello then tells everyone, "All I know is it's a good thing the Green Man's not real. If that Dr. Finn ever got her hands on him, sheesh!" When Donatello said that last word, he sneezed. Charlotte tells him, "Gesundheit." He thanks her as Angel then asks, "But what are we going to do now?" Rose nods asking, "If we don't figure out how to stop her, she'll find out about you all." Michelangelo suddenly gets an idea as he tries to stand up as he says, "Hey, that's it! Little Miss Monster Hunter is still out there hunting the Green Man, right? If she wants Green Men, we'll give her some: Serious butt-kicking ninja Green Men! I have a plan." Everyone looks at him incredulously, thinking 'What dumb idea does he have now?' Except for Sam, as she has a good idea what he wants to do.

* * *

Back in the barn, while everything was going on, Raphael, Shirayuki and Madison are helping Leonardo make new swords from scratch. Madison is shoveling coal into the furnace, Shirayuki is providing the fire into the furnace, Raphael is using the billows to make the fire grow while Leonardo is banging onto the metal with a mallet. Madison tells Shirayuki, "I had no idea that making things from scratch like this was such hard work."

Shirayuki laughs telling her, "Well, we're not fairies like you and your aunt, Maddie. But this is fun, you've got to admit that. And besides that, I at least get to see Raph breaking a sweat with those big green muscles of his workin' it and see him being the big bad hot turtle I fell in love with." As she says this, this she has a dreamy look in her eyes with a huge blush on her cheeks. And as she sighs dreamily at her statement, Madison laughs as she looks on at her and tells her, "You are unbelievable! A hopeless romantic dreamer, but still unbelieveable! But I've got to admit, I'm also one myself so I can't judge or argue with you on that, and it is good seeing the boys hard at work like this."

Both girls laugh but suddenly a quick yell of pain erupts from Leonardo as he drops the mallet making the girls stop laughing and turn around to see what was wrong: Leonardo pulled a muscle and dropped the mallet by accident. Leonardo bends down to grab it, but Madison got there before he could and took the mallet, holding it out for him. Leonardo grabs it and smiles at her, thanking her as a silent message. As Madison blushes and smiles back, she places a hand on his uninjured shoulder, squeezing it making sure he knows she's helping him no matter what. Raphael and Shirayuki smirk to each other knowingly as everyone gets back to work. When Leonardo started banging on the metal strip again, one of his bandages came undone, as he realizes he wasn't in pain anymore.

His injuries are starting to feel better! So he tears off the bandages on his plastron and gets back to work banging on the metal with Madison smiling in delight, seeing Leonardo getting better as everyone continues working.

* * *

Outside, Michelangelo's plan was put into action: Him, Sam, Donatello and Casey are wearing green furry costumes made out of leaves and grass while Charlotte, Lunafire, Angel and Rose watch from the sidelines in the trees. Angel smirks saying, "Something tells me this is going to be fun." Rose laughs a little saying, "I agree, Angel. My first time witnessing a battle with this family. This is going to be good." Lunafire hides in the grass, telling them, **"Let the fun begin." **Michelangelo, Sam, Donatello and Casey walk out in their costumes as Donatello tells Michelangelo a little annoyed, "Mikey, this is your plan?!" Casey is annoyed as well telling the youngest turtle, "Yeah, this is crazy! And these leaves are itching me all over!"

Michelangelo then tells them liking the plan, "Come on, we look great! Just follow mine and Sam's lead!" Sam nods excited was she has a mischievous/psychotic grin saying, "Yeah, if you've ever seen horror movies like Mikey and I have, just be horrifyingly scary and intense!" Donatello groans in annoyance saying, "Why do I get the feeling this is just gonna make everything worse and a terrifying possibility for an even wilder and psychotic Sam?" Everyone laughs at that as they keep on moving.

* * *

With Abigail, one of the SORTI bots is looking around while the heroes are hiding as Abigail tells Parker from her headset as she looks into some little screen showing four signals, "The SORTI's have a signal, no three, no four signals! Is the Cryo-Containment Chamber repaired?" Parker tells her from the car, "Quick freeze is down, Doc. But the containment is good to go." Abigail tells him as she grabs her gun, "We'll herd them to you. And Parker?! No mistakes this time!" Parker has had it up to here with her as he temporarily shuts down the com link to say to himself, "Pain in the butt!" Back in the forest, Abigail then spots a fresh footprint which is far bigger than the average human being.

There are more footprints as Abigail decides to follow them with her three SORTI's following close behind her. Abigail walks around cautiously, prepared to fire when suddenly Donatello lets out a weird growl/roar as Abigail hears it and looks around trying to figure out what it was. Nearby, a pair of bushes are shaking when suddenly two monstrous yells appear from Sam and Michelangelo as they leap out of the bushes in their Green Men costumes.

Thus scaring Abigail as she back flips away when suddenly, Donatello appears in his costume roaring. Then Casey appears behind her roaring his catchphrase, "GOONGALA, GOONGALA!" Abigail smirks, aims her weapon and fires her weapon at Casey trapping him in a net. Casey tries to break free as Abigail tells Parker through her headset, "I've got one! Parker, alert the media! I want a press conference at dawn! By then, I'll have the other three!" Abigail grabs a dagger from her bag as Parker tells her, "Copy that, Doc!"

Michelangelo and Sam start roaring again as they each grab a log and throw them at her, only for Abigail to dodge, thus destroying a SORTI bot. Parker exclaims in shock on his end as Abigail starts to stand back up, presses a button as her two remaining SORTI's follow after Donatello. Donatello gulps in fear saying to himself as he runs away, "I knew this was a bad idea!" Donatello dodges the blasts coming from the SORTI's as he runs for it with the four not in costumes watching everything.

Meanwhile, Casey is still trying to get out of the net as Michelaangelo and Sam are trying to help him get out as they both ask Casey, "Goongala?" Casey growls asking them, "Just get me outta here!" Michelangelo and Sam got him out of there, while Donatello is still running away from the SORTI's until Charlotte brings out her tech staff, jumps down and fire two lavender tech blasts at the two SORTI's, destroying them. Parker is shocked of this as the camera's are destroyed through the screens. Abigail walks forward and notices that the net is destroyed as she growls angrily commanding Parker through her headset, "Parker! Send more SORTI's!" Four more SORTI's appear from the car and make their way to Abigail.

* * *

With Michelangelo, Sam and Casey, all three were laughing of what they went through as Rose, Lunafire, and Angel are with them as Michelangelo tells Casey laughing, "The look on your face when she netted you?! Priceless!" Sam laughs as well saying, "I know! I knew he'd be first!" This happens as Michelangelo and Sam are taking off their Green Man costumes as Sam still has her winter clothes on. Angel laughs as well saying, "Yeah, I wish we had a camera!" Rose laughs a little asking everyone, "Is it always like this?" Casey tells her then everyone else, "Sometimes. At least we taught that loony doctor not to mess with the Green Man!" Suddenly, they hear a weird roar as Michelangelo says, "Quit the howling, Donnie! Dr. Freakenstein went off in the other direction."

Suddenly, Donatello appears with Charlotte, with him no longer in his Green Man costume as he tells them, "That wasn't me." Charlotte nods agreeing as she says, "Yeah, I was with him the whole time. He never made that noise." Suddenly, everyone looks at each other a little scared and confused, when suddenly, Michelangelo and Sam suddenly gasped seeing something behind Donatello and Charlotte! Michelangelo then tells the two, "Psst! Donnie, Char, right behind you!"

Everyone else looks behind Donatello and Charlotte as they gasped in shock and some fear, as Rose says in awe, "It is real…" Donatello and Charlotte, confused, turn around as they gasped in shock and fear as they scream seeing what was behind them: A green furred four legged creature with three claws on each leg, brown nose and blue eyes as Donatello says in shock, "The Green Man?! He's…" Then Charlotte finishes for him, "…he's real?!"

* * *

The Green Man walks closer as Donatello backs away in shock pulling Charlotte with him, but Charlotte suddenly grins saying, "This is incredible!" Angel nods stupefied saying, "I agree! I always thought this guy was real!" Rose still looks shocked as she says to herself, "I always knew there were strange creatures in this world, besides the ones I already know of and met." Lunafire growls threateningly at the Green Man, until a smell stopped her. Lunafire smiles saying, **"It's okay. We're safe."** Suddenly, the Green Man starts sniffing the air as something delicious caught it's nose as he walks forward on his four legs as he purrs sniffing Michelangelo and Sam as Michelangelo tells it grabbing a bag from his belt, "Hey there! You smell these? Want some pistachios?" Michelangelo grabs a handful of nuts from the bag and holds them out as the Green Man reaches out and eats the nuts from his hand as it ours.

Sam smiles wide at the sight as she reaches her hand out and pets the creature on it's head saying, "AWW! What a smart cutie you are! What a smart Green Man monster you are! Yes you are! Yes you are! AWW!" Michelangelo agrees petting the monster as well as Casey asks shocked, "Sam acting like a girl and calling something big and scary, cute?!" Angel then says shocked, "It's the apocalypse!" Michelangelo and Sam then ask everyone, "Can we keep him?!" Suddenly growls appear from the Green Man as it raises its head and howls pulling away from the two teenagers. The four SORTI robots appear opening up letting out sparks of electricity to hurt the animal as the Green Man roars again as Donatello and Charlotte realizes why this is. Donatello tells everyone, "It's those orbs! Their upsetting him." Charlotte nods saying, "Anyone would get upset with those things."

The Green Man roars once again as it tries to swat away the SORTI's with his claws, but one of the SORTI's manages to shock him causing the Green Man to roar in pain. It pounds his hands to his chest like Tarzan as more SORTI's go to shock him as everyone manages to get away before they got hit, except for Sam and Michelangelo who got by one of the Green Man's legs as they land at a tree and fall to the ground. Immediately, the Green Man runs away with the SORTI's following. Charlotte and Donatello help Sam and Michelangelo up as Sam says, "Man, that thing is strong!" Michelangelo nods saying, "Yeah! Now come on, let's go save the big Green Dude!"

Everyone then starts running to the direction where the Green Man ran, which by the way, the creature is still being shocked. Abigail holds her controller seeing four dots surrounding something as she tells Parker through her headset, "The SORTI's have one, Parker! A big one!" Abigail runs to find the creature hopping off a small hill. The SORTI's are luring the Green Man toward the car as Parker sees it through the screens as he says in awe, "Amazing!" The heroes on the other hand arrived near the car, seeing the doors at the back open up as the SORTI's lead the Green Man to the car with more shocks. As the creature roars once again, it falls to the floor in the car, trapping it as the doors close and lock as Michelangelo and Sam yell out in fear, "NO!"

From within, the Green Man stands back up and roars trying to break free from its cage as everyone decides to come up with a plan. Donatello tells everyone, "Char, Casey, Lunafire, Rose, Angel and I will get that poor creature out of there and grab that videotape of Mikey and Sam 'strolling through the woods.' Mikey and Sam, you two have the pleasure of keeping Dr. Finn busy." Sam smiles and laughs psychotically saying, "Finally, the true terrifying fun begins!" Mikey and Sam make a run for it to find Abigail.

* * *

With Abigail, she asks Parker frantically through her headset, "Parker, confirm capture!" Parker then tells her from the car, "Bagged and tagged, Doc. And the press are on their way!" Abigail laughs joyously not noticing Sam and Mikey rolling into balls with Sam doing it like an armadillo in front of her in the shadows, thus sticking their legs out to make her trip. Abigail falls to the ground with the gun still in her hand as she then brings out a flashlight, trying to find what tripped her. She searches around as until suddenly, her gun is swiped from her hands and the flashlight is gone. Sam holds the gun breaking it with her animal strength since she and Mikey were the ones that grabbed the items as they then hear Abigail tell Parker fearfully through her headset, "Parker? Parker?! There's two more out here with me…hunting me! Do you copy?!"

With Parker, suddenly the cameras showing the Green Man in the cage goes blank as he then asks Abigail through his headset not getting the message, "Say it again, Doc!" Not getting anything and worrying about the cameras, he goes outside to take a look at the back of the car. Luckily, what he didn't know, was that Charlotte used her powers to make the cameras go on loop as it shows the Green Man trying to break out. Thus Charlotte and Donatello managed to get the cage open setting the Green Man free. And everyone decided to put something else inside the cage that will make Abigail look like a complete fool in the future. Thus Charlotte asked Nano from her pouch to take down the cameras. It worked thus causing Parker to run out to see what was wrong. And while he did that, everyone else is in the bushes while Donatello grabbed the tape of Mikey and Sam's stroll from inside the car.

He made a quick peek to make sure there weren't any copies. There weren't and he managed to leave and get away just in time. The Green Man creature thanked them with nuzzles as it leaves. Then Lunafire tells everyone, **"Now that this is taken care of, let's go find Sam and Mikey."** Everyone leaves, just as Parker listens inside for monster noises by banging on it, and something does growl from within, making Parker think the creature is still in there. But if the Green Man is gone, then who's in there?

* * *

Back with Michelangelo and Sam, they had fun with scaring Abigail, especially Sam, but it was time for their fun to come to an end. Abigail's broken gun drops from above making her scared and scream a little in fear. Abigail gets a little angry saying, "No! This can't be happening!" She then turns around sensing someone behind her seeing two figures cloaked in shadows hanging upside down by their feet from tree branches as Sam opens her mouth and roars like a lion and Michelangelo makes his own scary roar combined with it. Abigail screams in terror and fear as she runs away. Once she was far away, Sam and Michelangelo dropped down laughing, holding each other up as Michelangelo tells Sam, "A ninja a day, keeps the doctor away!"

Sam laughs saying, "Yeah! This is the best night of my life! I actually got to be an actual monster!" Michelangelo laughs telling her, "Don't you mean, 'best night of your life so far'?" They both laugh turning around as suddenly figures appeared behind them as they turned as both Sam and Michelangelo scream with Sam hopping into Michelangelo's arms. But they stopped once they realized it was their friends/family as Sam tells them, "Seriously?! I got scared again! That's it! I must be losing my touch." Michelangelo then asks the others, "Hey, where's the big Green Dude?!" Rose answers telling them, "You don't have to worry anymore, Mikey. Everything's taken care of." Angel nods saying, "Yeah, now let's get back home and rest? I'm tired."

Everyone agrees heading back home. Angel turns around noticing something as she asks Sam, "Uh, Sam? Why are you in Mikey's arms?" Sam and Michelangelo finally realized their still like that as Michelangelo is holding her bridal style as Sam immediately jumps out of his arms. They then jump away from each other as both of their faces are blushing red. Everyone laughs at this sight as Sam growls angrily telling everyone, "If any of you tell anyone about this, I will personally make your lives a living nightmare!"

Everyone continues walking home after that as Sam and Michelangelo are still blushing over what happened. Once they got to the farmhouse, everyone was let in on what they did, except for Shirayuki, Madison, Raphael and Leonardo who were still busy in the barn making Leonardo's swords. But Master Splinter was just thankful the mission was complete. But there were a few more things to take care of.

* * *

The next day, the press arrived to where Abigail and Parker's car was as all of the press media is waiting for Abigail's big discovery of the Green Man…that is, if it was true. Donatello, Michelangelo, Sam, Charlotte, Rose, Lunafire and Angel are watching from the bushes. Parker runs to Abigail trying to tell her, "Uh, Doc?" Abigail then tells him a little upset but then elated, "Last night was horrible, Parker! Horrible! But we did it! We've got one!" Parker finally gets her attention as he tells her worried, "Doc! Doc, I can't find it! The videotape! It's gone." Abigail gets mad as she holds him up by the collar demanding from him, "WHAT?! HOW?!"

But suddenly, she calms down as she puts him back to the ground as she tells him getting to the door of the cage while banging on it, "I…no longer need the tape, Parker. I've got a live specimen, right here!" Abigail walks up to the podium that was set up for her show as the press media stand in front of it with their cameras ready and recording and microphones held out wanting answers as Abigail says in the microphone, "Today I, Dr. Abigail Finn, have captured a creature so rare, it was believed to be only a myth." Everyone gathers around as Parker presses a few buttons to open the first door to the cage as Abigail proudly exclaims, "Behold, the greatest scientific discovery of all time, I give you the legendary Green Man!"

What was inside was a Green Man, but not the one she captured. From within the cage…is Casey Jones, still in his Green Man costume as he angrily tells the people, "Yo, help! Save me from this crazy lady!" All of the press laugh at this realizing it was a fake as Abigail looks aghast, shocked, confused and upset as the press gather around the cage, prepared to ask questions as Abigail says to herself clearly distraught, "No, how can this be?! My monster, my-my reputation, my network television deal!" Casey first tells Abigail then to the press, "You're the monster, lady! She chased me through the woods, all night long! She's loony, I tell ya! She's the one that should be locked up!" The press immediately runs up to her asking questions, thus after this adventure, no one will ever believe her again.

Donatello, Michelangelo, Charlotte, Sam and Lunafire watch from the bushes as Sam tells Donatello, "Donnie, Char, you are both true geniuses!" Michelangelo agrees high-fiving with Donatello saying, "Yeah, you sly techies! But what about the big Green Dude?" Charlotte points over to where the Green Man as she says, "Safe and sound." Suddenly, two little tiny Green Man monsters pop out and run to the bigger one as everyone realizes, the Green Man they saved…was a mother as Charlotte then says, "And just for the record, the Green Man's a she, a mother." Sam and Charlotte immediately go cute mode again as Lunafire says, **"When I stopped growling at her, I noticed the smell. That's why I didn't attack. She had a mother scent on her. A mother would do anything to protect her children."**

Everyone smiles at the cute scene as the Green Man creatures leave for their nests, heading back to the farmhouse to let everyone know the outcome.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, Donatello, Charlotte, Sam, Lunafire, April, Master Splinter, Angel and Rose are seeing Michelangelo pull the film out of the tape destroying it. Casey then appears after a few hours with the press, still in his Green Man costume but he took the head part off as he walks to the farmhouse as Michelangelo tells Master Splinter, "See, sensei? I told you the Green Man was real." Everyone laughs at this as Donatello asks Casey, "Hey, Casey. What kept you?" Rose laughs saying, "I bet the press kept asking you questions as to how you got captured and why you were wearing that." Casey groans telling them while laughing at the last part, "Those reporters were even more vicious than that crazy doctor. They'll be making fun of Dr. Finn for months!"

Everyone laughs again as Angel says, "But at least the Green Man is safe." Everyone nods and agrees as Raphael and Shirayuki come out of the barn as Raphael calls out to everyone, "Guys! Hey guys! Come around back." Shirayuki then tells everyone, "Yeah, there's someone we want you to meet." Everyone goes to the barn confused as to what's happening as Raphael and Shirayuki open the doors to the barn motioning inside as Raphael tells everyone, "Allow us ta introduce to ya, Leonardo, new and improved."

Out of the shadows, is Leonardo with no more bandages and two brand new swords as he draws them out with Madison trailing behind him. Everyone looks shocked, yet with big smiles as Leonardo tells everyone, "Uh, hey everyone." Donatello and Michelangelo run to their brother and hug him as everyone cheers loudly, glad that Leonardo is back to normal, and the ninja team is together again.

Madison smiles in happiness, glad that her Prince Turtle Charming is back. Shirayuki hugs Raphael as they kiss, glad that everyone is together again. Leonardo then tells his brothers and sister, "Guys, I think it's time we return to New York, and finish our business with the Shredder. Once and for all! And Yuki? Now that you can finally speak, we officially welcome the new you to the family and you are considered a turtle, no matter what anyone else says." Shirayuki smiles as tears nearly come out as she says, "Thanks Big Brother. Now boys, let's let it out!" All five grabs one weapons from their pairs (Donatello's staff) as they hold them high in the air and cheer out, "YEAH!" Master Splinter then tells everyone, "But before we go back, let us stay here for about two more days. We will relax a little more before we head for home."

Everyone nods agreeing with Master Splinter as everyone heads inside the farmhouse as everyone tells Raphael, Leonardo, Madison and Shirayuki of what was going on while they were busy. Raphael laughed at how Michelangelo got them in trouble while Sam tried to strangle him, Leonardo and Madison were worried when they were trapped in that cage but happy the Green Man was safe, and Shirayuki nearly lost control of her anger again by bringing the Avatar State out, but she held it back since Rose never saw her using it and didn't want to frighten her.

Night time finally came as everyone rested from the last few stressful days. But as soon as everyone was asleep, Madison woke up from her makeshift bed, gets up, puts on her fuzzy slippers and walks over to where Leonardo's sleeping. When everyone first got here, Madison and Rose made an inner dimension spell to the house where on the inside, it's much bigger than it looks on the outside, thus has more rooms.

Basically, everyone has their own rooms. Raphael and Shirayuki however, have been sleeping together, mostly because Shirayuki feels more comfortable with Raphael by her side. They just sleep in the bed, as they both want to see each other as the first thing when they wake up in the morning. Madison walks into Leonardo's room and closes the door, seeing Leonardo still asleep. Madison smiles at the peaceful look he has as walks over to the bed and holds out a hand to stroke his face as she says to the turtle, hoping Leonardo wouldn't hear, "I'm glad you're back, Leo. We were all worried about you when you wanted to be alone in the barn, I was so worried. Even when you snapped, I was even more worried. You always do everything by yourself, you don't want anyone to help you. You always feel like you have to do everything on your own because you're the leader. But you're not alone, Leo. You have all of us with you, and you have me."

Madison suddenly starts crying as she then says before running out, "You being beaten up and broken like that made me so scared you weren't gonna make it. It was like when my parents died. I don't want to lose anyone else that I love, not my aunt, my friends, your family. I especially don't want to lose you!" But before she could make it to the door, a hand grabs her hand from behind, stopping her from leaving, as the voice who owns the hand says, "You're never going to lose me, Maddie." Madison's eyes go wide with shock and fear as she realized who spoke to her and stopped her from leaving…Leonardo. He had heard everything she said and even opened his eyes a sliver to see her tears and he couldn't bear to see her cry, so that's why he stopped her from leaving.

Madison turned to Leonardo seeing him still in his blue mask as she looks scared of what he'll say as he gets off the bed as he tells her, "Maddie, I'm never going to leave you, ever. What happened to your parents was an accident, what happened to me was done on purpose thanks to Shredder and the Foot. But I'll always come back, I swear it. Besides, do you really think that this Prince Turtle Charming of yours would leave that soon in his life?" Madison laughs a little at that as she suddenly stops realizing what he said. Leonardo smiles telling her as he grips her hand tighter, "I heard what you said to Rose after I went to sleep when I woke up the first time, and before you went to bed. The truth is, I'm in love with you, too."

Madison looks shocked and surprised as Leonardo then tells her, "Whenever I talked to you on the phone before we officially met, I always loved your voice. Then finally getting meeting you in person, was the greatest thing to happen to me. And your fairy powers, has made you even better for me. You were there for me when I got hurt and helped me get better. You're so beautiful, smart, creative, kind, protective of everyone, so much in fact, you'd do anything to save them. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I just can't help what I'm feeling for you Maddie, and what I feel for you is... Is that I love you, Madison. Even though I'm a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, I want to ask you this…" Leonardo holds her right hand gently as he goes down one knee as Madison looks at him shocked as Leonardo takes a deep breath and then asks her, "Madison Alana Anderson, would you make me the second happiest turtle in the world by being my girlfriend?"

Madison still looks at Leonardo shocked but then smiles with tears in her eyes as she glomps him, hugging him tight as she tells him, "Yes, yes, yes!" Leonardo is shocked but smiles as he hugs her back and they both kiss, now together. What they didn't know was that Rose was watching this happen through the door. She had opened it a little hearing noises, as she smiles seeing this as she says quietly, "I knew you'd both tell each other eventually. Your parents would have been very happy and so proud of you, Madison. I know I am." Madison leaves heading back to her room smiling leaving Madison and Leonardo alone.

* * *

The next day, breakfast is being made as everyone's buttering toast, making bacon, pouring juice. Everything is going peacefully as Raphael is sipping his juice and Shirayuki is busy eating bacon. Footsteps come down the stairs as Sam looks up and gasps saying, "Uh oh. Looks like we've got another one!" Everyone looks up confused, but then look shocked seeing why. Madison and Leonardo came down the stairs walking hand in hand which could only mean one thing: New couple!

Madison waves shyly saying, "Hey, guys." Everyone is silent for a few seconds looking at them and then they start cheering to the new couple while some were cursing realizing they lost another bet. Raphael shakes his head saying, "Great, now Fearless Leader's got a girl!" Shirayuki shakes her head amusedly telling Raphael, "Think of it this way, Raphie. Leo wins most of the time, BUT you're the first of the family to get a girl, remember?"

Raphael looks at her confused and he finally realizes as he says with a smirk, "True. I am the first." And then he goes to kiss Shirayuki and after they break it. he then says to her with a husky smile and voice, "And boy am I glad I am." Shirayuki blushes and smiles at this as she then hugs him still smiling. As the day continues like normal. After this day passes, everyone leaves the farmhouse to head back to New York. The only question on their minds is…Will they be able to stop the Shredder for good this time?

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! And now for the questions! Now that the mutant family and friends are home, will the sewers be clear of Foot Ninjas? How will they get back into their home? What will Rose think of the home? What are Michelangelo's 'babies'? What's all this 'thinking' talk and how will Sam snap? What will be the plan to infiltrate Shredder's lair and how will April and Charlotte help? Who will be hurt by the Sword of Tengu next? Does Leonardo still have doubts? Will Madison help him through it? How will the Battle Shell be used? How angry will Shredder be knowing everyone is alive? What is Stockman up to? Will Rose be a part of the fight or will she stay with Casey and April? How epic will the battles be inside Shredder's lair?

What's in the storage area and who will love what's inside? What dumb thing will Michelangelo do next? Whose watching them in the storage area? Who is fighting them? What fun will Raphael and Shirayuki have? What new room are they in now that has big test tubes like the underground lab? What's in three of the test tubes and why is everyone shocked? Will they even survive part 1 of the adventure? In order to find out, stay tuned for the next two chapters of the new epiters, TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 40 and 41: Return to New York Part 1 (1 and 2)! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	40. Chapter 40 Return to New York Part 1 (1)

I'M BACK! Now, as I said in my update note on the first chapter, I will not be able to get chapters out once a week like I always did for this. With life, family, and friends, I will be very busy but I will try to get new chapters up. So updates may and will be slow. And now, to the reading. Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Also, yay! 100 reviews! Thank you! Have fun reading (1) of Return to New York Part 1! Please leave reviews!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. _**Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 40: Return to New York Part 1 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Raphael: Someone once said, 'The only difference between men and boys is the size of their toys.'

_As Raphael says this, he messes with the controls of a machine known as the Foot Razor Jet, which is like a hover jet with the Foot symbol as he makes it hover with Shirayuki by his side sitting with him. As he makes it hover, Shirayuki says…_

Shirayuki: Well if that's true, then I think you just became a man. Or at least an Adult Mutant Ninja Turtle.

Raphael: (Laughs) Ya can say that again, Snow Princess. Good to hear ya speak in these voice-over intros! Now back to our story, this particular playroom happens to belong to our sworn enemy, Oroku Saki a.k.a. the Shredder.

Shirayuki: (growls) Yeah, the madman that nearly killed all of us.

_As they spoke, Raphael and Shirayuki are hovering on the hover jet inside a storage room belonging to the Shredder. As Raphael and Shirayuki are hovering, the TMNT Family including the four turtles, Master Splinter and Lunafire are busy fighting invisible enemies. These enemies appear as Foot Tech Ninjas as Raphael says…_

Raphael: The dudes with the disappearing act? They're called Foot Tech Ninjas—quick to act, tough to beat.

Shirayuki: You can say that again, Raphie. But luckily, if you know earthbending and airbending, you can take them down without a problem.

Raphael: Yeah, now if only me and my bros knew bending. Anyway, we've been fighting our way up, floor by floor, to the top of Shredder's skyscraper of evil. It's kind of like a video game with lots of different levels, only there ain't no earning extra lives in this game.

_As they say this, Foot Tech Ninjas are taking down the other members as Raphael fires a blast of energy from the hover jet, hitting the Foot Tech Ninjas making them able to be seen. Raphael keeps on blasting unknowingly as everyone tries to dodge the rays. Suddenly, a big Foot tank like machine appears in front of the hover jet as it prepares to fire._

* * *

Today is December 24, not only is it Christmas Eve, but today is the day that everyone returns to New York after their big battle with the Shredder at April's shop and apartment. And as of today, there is no celebrating for the family, so no Christmas this year. Besides, Leonardo being back to normal strength, him and Madison becoming a couple and Shirayuki talking for good, that's enough gifts for this mutant family and friends. Everyone got to New York in just a couple of hours with all of the mutants, Shirayuki, Lunafire and the girls rode in the trailer while the adults rode in the car.

Shirayuki and Madison stayed close to their boyfriends during the whole ride. Rose had decided to not go back to the flower shop just yet. She wanted to see the underground home for herself, but she asked them to drive her to the shop to make sure no one had tried to break into it. Nothing was broken, so Rose was just fine with that. It's now 4:50 PM as everyone drives to an alley as everyone gets out as they all go down a manhole cover including Rose.

They closed the cover to make sure nothing looked suspicious to the people above. Immediately everyone walks while also making sure there were no Foot Ninjas. Thanks to Shirayuki's earthbending, she could tell if there were any ninjas as they kept walking. Everyone stopped for a moment as Leonardo looks down a tunnel to make sure nothing's there. Once he see's nothing, he motions Raphael who was hanging upside down by a ladder to come down. He does so as he tells everyone, "All clear."

Just as everyone got out, a noise got everybody's attentions, but it turned out it was just Casey Jones as he accidentally kicked a can while walking. Shirayuki groans saying, "Of course he'd do something that would scare us without meaning to." Raphael laughs at that as Casey looks sheepish at that as Donatello tells Casey, "Nice one, Casey!" Michelangelo nods telling him, "Why don't you just broadcast it to the Foot Ninjas?!" Sam, ticked as well, tells Casey, "Yeah! Do you want us to get captured and killed?!" Casey, gets a little annoyed as he tells everyone, "What Foot Ninjas? There's no one down here but us!" Everyone walks forward a little more as Rose says, "Maybe, but it's better to be cautious, Casey. With what you all told me about them, they could still be here."

Master Splinter and Lunafire proceed to sniff around to make sure as Master Splinter then tells everybody, "I believe you may be right, Mr. Jones." Lunafire nods saying, **"Same here. I don't smell them and Shirayuki already sensed there are no ninjas here. So, we're good."** April scoffs a little at that saying as it was directed to Casey, "Well, that'd be a first!" Lunafire, Rose and the girls laugh a little at that as Donatello and Charlotte move forward by a few steps to where an entrance of the lair is. On the wall, is a bunch of pipes connected together. But Donatello then twists a pipe that faces everybody else. Thus, it makes the pipes disconnect and move away, then Charlotte twists the water valve to the left three times opening a secret compartment that shows a number pad.

Donatello then presses the numbers on the pad as it creates a catchy little tune from the tones. Once he finishes, the walls pull apart, the pipes disappear, thus leaving a big hexagon shaped door as it opens up toward them as everyone gets back and Rose looks on in shock. Everyone walks forward as Donatello tells everyone, "Welcome home, everybody." As everybody walks in, Michelangelo is running to the kitchen, while Rose looks around in wonder of the giant home as Leonardo says, "Just like we left it." Madison sighs in contentment saying, "I missed this place. I forgot how majorly roomy it was." Rose nods saying, "I agree. This place is heavily architectured. This is a very good home."

Raphael grins as he says, "Yeah, and now that we're back…" He grabs Shirayuki's hand and pulls her toward him, kissing her on the lips as she grins gladly kissing back. Raphael lets go as he tells her, "…I can do that." Shirayuki laughs telling him, "You can say that again, Raphie." All the girls grin at this, loving the lovey dovey moment as Madison also kisses Leonardo saying, "Amen! Feels better doing it in our boyfriends home." Leonardo grins at that kissing her back. Master Splinter shakes his head amusedly saying, "Kids." Lunafire nods saying, **"Amen, Splinter."** Shirayuki quickly gets her glider out of her purse and uses it with her airbending to get to her bedroom and putting her plants aka her babies back into her bedroom, obviously glad to be back home.

While she was doing that, Charlotte and Donatello go to their combined computers and turn them on as Charlotte tells Michelangelo and Sam, "And you two were worried the Foot would find this place." Angel then asks Charlotte confused, "Why would they be worried?" Michelangelo opens up the cupboards in the kitchen as he exclaims to Angel and the two nerds, "Heck, yeah! We couldn't bear the thought of them harming our babies!"

Michelangelo and Sam pull the contents out of the cupboards revealed to be snacks as Sam says, "Hello, junk food snack babies! We missed you! Yes we did!" As she said that, Michelangelo and Sam were kissing the foods as Casey watches this rolling his eyes at how obvious those two are with each other like that, yet their still completely oblivious.

Michelangelo and Sam eat some chips as Michelangelo then grabs the milk from the fridge and drinks some of it as he closes the fridge as Casey then tells him, trying to warn him, "Uh, wouldn't that milk be about a few weeks old?" Michelangelo, realizing why the milk tasted funny and weird, spits it out disgustedly as he then says to himself as Sam and Angel that just came in laugh at him, "YECH! That explains the smell and the chunks." Michelangelo turns around as he realizes the milk he spit out landed on Casey as he tries to apologize to him.

* * *

With Raphael, he's punching his punching bag as Shirayuki watches from a column. Shirayuki on the other hand is glad that she and Raphael are together, which means she can look at Raphael heatedly as much as she wants to now. Raphael then asks as he continues punching, "I don't get it! Last time the sewers were crawling with Foot goons searching for us! Why would Shredder just send them on home?"

Leonardo grabs the punching bag before Raphael could ask more as the blue masked turtle tells him, "Maybe he thinks there's no one left to search for." Raphael suddenly realizes what that means as he says, "You know, being dead might have it's advantages." Shirayuki them smirks saying, "I like where this is heading." Leonardo nods as he says, "Yeah, it just might give us the element of surprise."

Casey, Angel, Sam and Michelangelo come out of the kitchen as Casey wipes his head off with a towel as Michelangelo asks his brothers and sister, "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Donatello, who is with April and Charlotte by the computers, tells his brothers and sister, "I think their thinking what you think their thinking." Then Raphael asks, "If he's thinking what we're thinking, then I'm thinking we shouldn't just be thinking. What do you think?" Sam growls in annoyance saying, "Will someone please tell me just what you are all thinking?!" Casey is also confused as Master Splinter then explains to them, "Shredder believes us all vanquished in the explosion at Ms. O'Neil's. Thus leading our enemy vulnerable to a surprise attack."

Casey and Sam finally realize what that means as Sam smirks psychotically saying, "Hello sweet payback!" Rose, who was busy seeing the whole home asks everyone, "So this means you all will have to fight him?!" Shirayuki nods telling her, "Unfortunately yes. We all fought him and his goons a couple of times before, which means we must defeat him by any means necessary now. He's caused pain and suffering not just to us, but to Master Splinter when he was a normal rat. We have to finish him, so he can never cause any more pain or sorrow to anyone ever again. But don't worry. I always protect my family from him, just as I will protect my friends from him." Rose looks at her shocked at her determination, but nods in understanding.

Leonardo has a thinking look on his face as he says trying to come up with a plan, "Hmm. Okay, if we're going to do this, we need to find out everything we can about Foot Headquarters." Donatello starts doing his hacking skills as he tells Leonardo, "I don't know if I can hack into that system. It was designed by Baxter Stockman himself." April then tells Donatello sarcastically, "Too bad you don't know anybody who used to work with Stockman." Then Charlotte tells Donatello sarcastically, "And it's also too bad you don't know anybody with techno powers that can hack into any system in seconds?" Donatello grins at that as the two women nerds do as well. He gets out of the chair as April and Charlotte get to work on hacking into the computer as brief training starts.

* * *

As the three other turtles, and the rest of the girls get ready with their weapons, Master Splinter tells them as Rose watches, "Remember my children, the battle you face today will be most arduous. You must go in prepared." Raphael slashes his sais in the air, then kicks and flips a little. Once he was done, he spins his sais as he says, "Oh, I'm prepared alright! With my girl by my side, I'm ready to kick some shell!" Shirayuki grins at that as Leonardo tells Raphael, "I think Master Splinter meant a little something more." The girls are confused as Madison asks, "What do you mean, Leo?" Master Splinter explains, motioning to the Sword of Tengu on the stand, "I believe the time has come to return the Shredder's sword to its former owner."

The girls take a look at the sword as Angel asks, "So that's the sword the Foot were looking for that caused the power outages?" Sam grins psychotically saying, "Shiny and destructive!" Madison looks at it curiously while saying, "How come we haven't seen it before today?" Donatello answers this saying, "We were worried something would happen with you guys and it when you came for the sleepover, so we hid it. Master Splinter must have taken it out when we left for the underground city."

Madison nods understanding as she tells the mutant family and Shirayuki, "It does look 11th century Japanese. But why is the sword so destructive again?" Raphael walks over to the sword as he holds the metal glove from the Foot in one hand and goes to grab the sword with the other hand saying, "Now you're talking!"

But as soon as he grabs the sword, the sword comes to life shocking Raphael a little as he's flown back, thus Shirayuki screams a little in pain holding her head as the sword hurts her. Raphael lands by the couch as the girls including Charlotte who had already finished everything from the computer and Rose watches the whole thing shocked as Madison says with eyes wide in shock, "Oh, so that's why." Charlotte looks at the sword in awe saying, "It's like a self-perpetuating oscillation frequency generator. Incredible! Like a major shockwave!"

Sam grins psychotically once more saying, "Very shiny and very destructive! Can I keep it?!" Leonardo shakes his head at her as Leonardo asks Raphael, "Forget something?" Raphael groans handing Leonardo the metal glove as he tells his eldest brother, "Uh, maybe you should have the honor of carrying the sword, bro. After all, you are the sword guy." Leonardo takes it as Raphael goes to Shirayuki asking her, "Are you okay, Snow Princess?"

She nods saying, "Yeah, I forgot how much that sword hurts me." Rose then asks her sounding concerned, "It hurts you?" Shirayuki nods as Raphael says, "Yeah, for some reason the sword hurts Yuki a lot. We figured it's because of her bending powers or the fact that she's from another universe or something like that. It gives her a migraine and makes her weak. But she's fine after a while."

Leonardo walks over to the sword as Raphael was talking. He looks at it fearfully as he remembers his last battle with the Shredder as Madison goes to him as Master Splinter and Lunafire goes over as well as Master Splinter asks Leonardo, "Are you alright, my son?" Leonardo answers, "I-I was just remembering the last time I tangoed with the Shredder's Elite Ninjas. I-I don't want to let anyone else down." Madison kisses his cheek telling him, "You won't, Leo."

Master Splinter nods saying, "You must look within and find the strength that is yours and yours alone. You will not let us down. I feel it in my heart." Lunafire nods telling Leonardo since they first got back home, **"Exactly. After every battle, you learn something new and get stronger. You will be fine. We are with you, one hundred percent."** Leonardo smiles at that as suddenly, Donatello calls out excitedly.

"We're in, we're in!" April tells everyone, "We had to use three different dictionary attack programs to crack the encryption algorithm." Charlotte then says, "Then it was just a simple matter of creating a dummy account and installing a remote access trojan horse." Donatello says, "And thanks to Charlotte's technomancer powers, we were able make a techno device that can break the passwords and codes to get in through certain places with no problems. Not only that, but she made the computer to make sure no one finds out where we'll be hacking from."

* * *

All three nerds high five as Michelangelo and Sam say sarcastically, "Thrilling." Leonardo then asks the three nerds, "But can you get us inside?" Then Raphael asks them, "Never mind that, can you get us to Shredder?" Then Shirayuki asks cracking her knuckles as eyes start glowing icy blue and slightly growls, "So I can give him the worst case of freezer burn in all of history?!"

April points to the building on the computer telling everyone, "Getting inside is easy. Getting to Shredder? Difficult, but doable." Donatello then motions to some of the building saying, "But what concerns me and Charlotte, is everything in between." Raphael pounds his fists exclaiming, "Bring it on!" April tells everyone, "I can coordinate the computer systems from this end, while Charlotte has her video camera/headset on, so that we can see what happens. For Charlotte's filming and to ease Rose, of course!"

Rose nods saying, "Good idea. I may not like it that my niece is running into danger, but as long as I can see she's okay, I'll be fine." Leonardo nods saying, "Great. Casey, you stay here and protect April, Ms. Anderson and the girls. Just in case."

April and the girls look offended as Rose quirks an eyebrow at Leonardo as he then says to his brothers and sister, "We're gonna be a five turtle wrecking crew!" All four brothers and sister put their hands in the middle of the circle as Master Splinter then puts his hand in, "Six." Then Lunafire puts her paw in saying, **"Seven. You're not going in without me!" **

Suddenly Madison's, Sam's, Charlotte's, and Angel's hands appear in the middle as all four girls say together, "Eleven." Leonardo is shocked at this asking, "We don't want you four getting hurt." Madison scoffs saying, "Lionheart, we finally got to meet you guys after one whole year, and we've been helping you fight since late November. Do you really think we'd let you do this alone? Even with just your family?"

Sam grins psychotically saying, "She's right. After all, we've gone through even worse hell than this. And if you really think I'm gonna pass on beating up bad guys?! Then you don't know me at all!" Charlotte nods saying, "And you guys need our help whether you want it or not. And all four of us made a vow to each other. We vowed to help Yuki and you guys. We will always help our friend with anything she needs including her family."

Angel nods as well saying, "Yeah, and if it weren't for you guys, I would have become a Purple Dragon, that is if Sam didn't kill me first. We're with you guys all the way!" All four girls cheer out, "YEAH!" And with that, the family lets the girls be a part of it as Rose smiles on as Raphael says, "Let's roll." Shirayuki then says, "And rock it out like true heroes should!"

Madison then makes all the girls super hero outfits appear as Rose watches on in awe and says, "Now those are what I call battle outfits. My niece really does know how to make saving the world stylish." She watches on as the hero team moves out, deciding their plan to get in.

* * *

It is now nighttime, as something drives in on the street. It is the Battle Shell as it drives up to unsuspecting inhabitants of Shredder's headquarters. The Battle Shell then makes a sharp turn on the road and bursts through the entrance to the Foot Headquarters as it keeps on driving in some kind of road leading inside as Donatello calls out from inside the Battle Shell, "This is it!" Then Charlotte calls out, "All or nothing!" The Battle Shell is close to the door as the missile launcher comes out as the missile hits the door, destroying it, making a big hole as Angel calls out, "We're in!" The Battle Shell keeps on driving as two Foot Ninjas see it appear as they gasp and fear, running away from the car.

Up in Shredder's floor at the top, him and Hun hear the alarm going off as Hun exclaims, "Perimeter alarm!" Shredder, who has a bad feeling about what or who has gotten inside tells Hun, "Find out what it is and take care of it." In another room, which is the control room, a Foot Ninja contacts all available personnel, "This is control! We're under attack. Commence lockdown."

Foot Ninjas gather around the main lobby of the headquarters as a button is pressed as doors nearby begin to close. The Battle Shell is driving up to the doors as Donatello says from within, "Front armor down!" Armor comes down covering the windshield, but the doors are getting closer to close! But just when the door was almost fully closed, on the side of the Battle Shell, a jet appears making the Battle Shell lean on the left side as it zooms on by, making it inside as the doors finally close.

The Battle Shell keeps on going as the missile launcher comes out once again as a missile is aimed into a small control room in the lobby. The ninjas run away as it gets destroyed. The Battle Shell drives up the ramp as it finally stops making a skid. From the walls and the ceiling of the room, laser like weapons fire on the Battle Shell causing a few dents.

But then the armored car starts back up as it keeps on driving as lasers keep on firing. Even the lasers fire at a big pile of crates, destroying them. The lasers still keep on firing onto the Battle Shell as it suddenly stops and it prepares to shoot multiple missiles. Suddenly Hun appears from an elevator. When he sees the Battle Shell, he realizes what it is as he says to himself, "Oh, crud."

Two missiles are fired from the Battle Shell destroying one of the lasers and the elevator as Hun ducks out of the way. Hun then brings out a small bomb-like device and sets it to five seconds as he throws it underneath the Battle Shell. One it hits the tire, it explodes causing great damage to the Battle Shell, making it go on it's side. Hun smirks as he goes to the back doors and opens them hoping to find turtles, a Dragon Wolf, a mutant rat and teenage girls…but instead…he sees…nothing? Hun asks himself confused, "What?...Empty?"

Underneath the Foot Headquarters, a blowtorch like fire breaks through a really big pipe making a big circle as it falls of revealing Shirayuki who did the blowtorch thanks to her firebending as everyone starts to get out as Raphael tells Michelangelo and Sam with a smirk, "Nice remote control work, slicks." Michelangelo answers to that, "And they say hours and hours of video games are bad for you?"

Sam scoffs saying, "Yeah, and who actually says that? It's the best thing to do when you're bored out of your mind." Michelangelo and Sam grin high-fiving each other. All of the teenagers are out of the pipe as Donatello sadly says, "Poor Battle Shell! I really loved that over-sized, gadget laden, gas guzzler!" Charlotte wipes a tear saying, "Me too!" Leonardo then tells the two nerds, "And I'm sure the next one you two will build, you'll love just as much."

Charlotte blushes at the thought of her and Donatello making a new Battle Shell together themselves. Leonardo – who now has his double katana and the Sword of Tengu strapped to his shell – then tells everyone as Lunafire and Master Splinter come out of the pipe, "But right now, let's stick to the plan." Everyone nods as Donatello contacts April through his headset as Charlotte turns on the video camera on her headset, "April, stage one complete."

* * *

Back at the sewer lair, April and Rose are by the computers as Casey comes back from the bathroom. Rose has a seat by the computers so she can see through Charlotte's video camera while April is ready at the computer. As soon as she got Donatello's message, she tells him, "Roger that, Don. Uploading worm program…now." Casey looks at the computer program and can't help but wonder out loud, "So…what are you doing exactly babe?" April answers ignoring the babe comment, "Whipping up a virus to clog their internal communications network." Casey looks confused as Rose dumbs it down for him, "Basically, she's going to get rid of communications with the Foot, so no one can get help." Casey then finally gets it as Rose starts praying the teenagers will be okay.

* * *

Back with Hun, he tears off one of the back doors and throws it away in anger as he roars. Ninjas who could have been hit got away as something rings in Hun's pocket. It is a phone like device as he opens it seeing Shredder's face as the boss asks Hun, "Hun, report!" Hun tells the Shredder, knowing he won't like what he has to say, "Sir, the truck was a decoy! And that's not all. I've seen this truck before. It belongs to the turtles and the girl."

Shredder, who is in his room, is shocked and starting to get scared as he says, "The turtles and the Avatar?! Alive?! But Stockman assured me they were…" Shredder's eyes suddenly go wide, realizing he was tricked as he starts to get angry as he goes to contact Stockman on a separate communication screen as he calls out for Stockman angrily, "Stockman, report to me at once."

Stockman is busy and doesn't bother to listen to Shredder as he's busy on a computer making final preparations for something. Shredder calls out to Stockman angrily three more times until the screen suddenly turns off. Shredder then gives Hun a command on the original screen, "Hun, search the building. Put all ninja on full alert! And find Stockman!" Suddenly, the screen goes to static as Shredder tries to get back to Hun, but his voice is drown out as Hun tries to tell Shredder, "I can't hear you, Master! Your signal is breaking up." Then Hun tries to contact security, "Security control! This is Hun! Can anybody hear me?!"

* * *

Back with the mutant family and somewhat human friends, they made it out of the sewers and are at a door. April then tells them as Charlotte holds her device to the door pad to break in, "Foot Com systems down. What's next?" Charlotte is searching through the screen her device as she says. "April, we're having trouble getting in. I'm trying to find the right access code, but nothing's working!" April tell them over the headset, "Yeah, but it's gonna be tricky. They change the codes hourly."

Raphael then has an idea as he cracks his knuckles telling everyone with a smirk, "Allow me!" Raphael walks away from the door as he charges for the door as he leap kicks the door hard causing him and the door to fall into the room. Shirayuki sighs dreamily saying, "I love that turtle." Michelangelo shrugs saying, "Noisy, but effective." Sam grins psychotically saying, "Very effective!"

Everyone goes inside getting their weapons out, ready to fight. Foot Ninjas get their weapons also, ready for a fight…a lot of them. Madison gulps saying, "Wow, that's a lot of ninjas." Leonardo tells her, "Yeah, but we have a lot more firepower." Madison nods as Sam says with a psychotic grin just as ninjas run towards them with weapons drawn, "Let the fun begin!"

* * *

And this is the end of Return to New York Part 1 (1)! Stay tuned for the second part.


	41. Chapter 41 Return to New York Part 1 (2)

Welcome to Part 2 of Return to New York Part 1 (2)! Keep piling in reviews! Okay, first off, I AM SO SORRY this took so long to bring out! WolfWitchHuntress1318, my old partner has been very busy lately, thus she has decided to quit being my helper, thus I now have Izi Wilson on here help me, but she is currently busy right now with some personal stuff, so I posted this chapter today and may be able to post another next week if my new helper is still going through the personal stuff. So Izi Wilson and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Please review!

**Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 41: Return to New York Part 1 (2)

Back at the Shredder's high-rise headquarters, our group of eleven heroes are in the control room ready to face off against the Foot Ninjas within. As Sam grins psychotically, Michelangelo asks Sam, "What do you think, Sammy? We doing this with or without banter?" The Foot ninjas charge toward them with weapons drawn as Sam answers with a psychotic grin, "I say both if we can, and as I said before, let the fun begin!" Battle cries ring out from both sides as our heroes attack the ninjas.

As the battle begins a Foot ninja slashes at Leonardo, but the turtle dodges and blocks the sword that nearly slashed him from behind with his own. He throws off the ninja and blocks another sword strike from an oncoming ninja as both Foot ninjas attempt to strike the turtle with both of their swords but Leonardo blocks them. But as they manage to push their swords further at Leonardo, the turtle struggles but then Madison appears and leaps onto Leonardo's shoulders with her hands on the shoulders and kicks away the ninjas by spinning herself around and flips off of her boyfriend and lands gracefully on the floor.

Madison grins as Leonardo tells her with a smile, "Thanks, Maddie!" Madison grins as she then used one of her whip ribbons to knock away a ninja coming towards them as she tells Leonardo, "Anytime, Lionheart!" Over by Donatello and Charlotte, the turtle used his staff to hit a Foot ninja in the stomach, knocking him back, throwing his bag to another ninja as Charlotte then hits the ninja in the head with her staff knocking him out and grabbing Donatello's bag with her staff and gives it back to Donatello as she tells him with a smirk, "Be careful with that bag Donnie, I love all the tricks inside!" Donatello smirks as he then leaps over and knocks a ninja away that was coming towards her saying with his own smirk, "As long as you be careful, Char."

Charlotte blushes at that as then Raphael is fighting against a ninja with mini scythes, but doesn't notice a ninja behind him with a metal bo staff and as that ninja attacks, a metal tessen appears covered in ice and blocks the attack. The user who is revealed to be Shirayuki growls angrily telling the ninja tells him with a smirk, "No one attacks my boyfriend, ninja! After all, he and I just got together!" She then kicks and punches him away as Raphael knocks the ninja that was attacking him away as Raphael grins saying, "She's right ya know, and I'm glad!" Raph kisses her lips quickly and moves to attack a ninja behind Shirayuki as she blushes but continues fighting as she fires air punches and kicks to some ninjas thanks to her airbending as Lunafire attacks with bites and her fire.

With Michelangelo, Sam and Angel, the first two grin in anticipation as three Foot Ninjas each have a kusarigama and throws the chain part at the three of them, but our three heroes blocked and knocked them away with their nunchuks, dagger and tonfas respectively. Michelangelo back to a counter and hops onto it making a funny face to distract them, but one of the ninjas make their mark as he squeaks, "Uh-oh." The turtle is pulled and falls behind the counter as all three ninjas dive behind it to attack him, but they didn't notice Sam and Angel diving in too as Sam growls angrily saying, "Hey, leave our buddy alone before I slice and dice you up and use you for human soup!"

Angel adds in also saying, "And trust me when I say this, she can!" With that, all three attack the ninjas and knock them away from the counter as Sam uses the strength of a bear as all three teens stand up and laugh with Michelangelo saying, "What a bunch of noobs! You would've thought they learned by now!" They continue to laugh as then Master Splinter is facing off against some ninjas as he is surrounded by four of them but he quickly takes them out with kicks, punches and blows to his walking stick as all four enemy ninjas are knocked out.

As Leonardo hits a Foot Ninja in the stomach with the hilt of his sword, he quickly yells to Donatello and Charlotte, "Donnie, Char, do your techno mojo!" Both teens nod as Donatello leaps over ninjas using his bo staff like a pole vault as Charlotte uses her tech staff to blast the ninjas with digital code as Donatello knocks a ninja that was at the control booth at the main controls. He quickly gets in the chair gets ready as Charlotte runs up to him as Doantello tells April from his headset, "April, Char and I are hooking up. Prepare to download remote access codes!"

* * *

Back in the sewer lair, Rose watched with baited breath of when the team got in all the way up until and sighed with relief whenever Charlotte's headset caught a glimpse of her niece as she sighed with relief. April starts the download saying, "Creating synergistic interface. Now."

* * *

Back with Donatello and Charlotte, as soon as April said that last word, Sam had a grabbed a Foot ninja and with her strength of a gorilla, she threw the ninja into one of the control desks. She pounds her chest like a gorilla and roars like a lion saying, "Shell, yeah!" Michelangelo runs up to his brother and friend making sure their okay as Donatello tells him, "Do you and Sam mind? We're trying to work here." Michelangelo shrugs his shoulders apologetically saying, "Sorry, lovebirds." Doantello and Charlotte both blush at this yelling at Michelangelo, "We're not lovebirds!"

Michelangelo then kicks a desk chair to Raphael and Shirayuki, as both are fighting off ninjas as Shirayuki attacks with fire punches from her fire bending as Sihrayuki smiles seeing she's actually doing firebending as Raphael tells her with a smile, "See, what'd I tell ya, Snow Princess? You're really doing it!" Shirayuki nods enthusiastically saying, "I know! I've never felt so alive!"

And as they fight off ninjas, they then notice the desk chair coming towards them as both grin as Raphael picks up an oncoming ninja puts him in the chair as Shirayuki smirks by using a ballet kick and kicks the ninja in the chair with an air blast, blasting him towards Leonardo and Madison as Raphael yells with a smile, "Yuki Air Express coming through!" As the ninjas wheels toward them with a scared yell as the chair spins around, Leonardo hits a ninja and kicks him away as the turtle flips away making the chair hit the ninja as Madison waves to the defeated ninjas saying with a smirk, "Bye-bye!"

With that Master Splinter leaps up until he gets to the runaway desk chair. As the chair keeps on going and wheeling away, Master Splinter keeps hitting ninjas with his walking stick then flips off as the ninjas he knocked down fall to the floor and the ninjas on the chair hit a wall. Raphael walks over to his rat sensei/father as he tells him with a sigh, "That was refreshing." Shirayuki nods saying, "Yeah, I hate to say this, but I missed beating up these ninjas. It felt good."

Master Splinter then reminds his children, friends and Dragon Wolf, "But more of them will be on their way here." Lunfire walks over with a growl saying, **"He's right. We need to find another way up and fast."** Everyone else walks toward them until their all one group as Donatello contact April asking her, "We need another way out, April." April then replies back telling him, "There's a main ventilation shaft located in the northwest corner where you are." Donatello found it as he kicks it open since the vent they need to get in are on the floor part of the room.

Our heroes climb up it one at a time as Lunafire climbs up with her claws as they made it up just in time as Hun arrived with ninja back up. Hun got to the room and noticed the fallen ninjas groaning and moaning in pain as he goes inside, picks up a ninja and asks him shaking the ninja, "(Growls) Where are the mutants and their friends?!" The ninja he shook weakly lifts up his left hand and points to the ventilation shaft telling him, "There…"

Hun walks over to the shaft and looks inside just seeing a little of a mutant turtle and the mutant rat. But since he was too big to fit, he turns around seeing the Foot Tech Ninjas and gives them an order saying, "Find them." Hun growls angrily as the ninjas leave as he is really angry and mad that this is happening.

* * *

In another room of the Foot Headquarters, a ventilation shaft is kicked open as it was done by Donatello as him and everyone else hop out of the shaft and sees the room to be a hangar full of deadly weapons and vehicles that the Foot has accomplished which are mostly machines and inventions of mass destruction and war. But to Donatello and Charlotte, they grinned like mad scientists and whistled in awe and appreciation as both said, "We've died and gone to techno-geek heaven!" Both looked at each other in shock as then both grinned saying, "Jinx!"

Both teenagers laughed as Raphael looked at the huge Foot metal tank in awe and says a bit impressed, "Whoa, a turtle and his girl could kick a lot of butt with this stuff." Shirayuki narrows her eyes at the tech telling him, "Yeah, and could probably take down a small kingdom with it." Lunafire nods agreeing with her partner saying, **"I agree with that statement. A couple hundred of these, they could probably even take down Ba Sing Se." **

Michelangelo and Sam are poking around some stuff as they see some weird device as Michelangelo stupidly asks, "Hey, guys? What do you think this one does?" Sam grins like a madman and the Chesire Cat combined saying, "I don't know, but with all of this stuff here, I love it! It almost makes me want to join up with the Foot."

The team looks at her shocked and a little scared as Sam gets annoyed with the looks, then realizes what she said as reassures them saying, "Hey, I said almost!" But suddenly, the device Michelangelo was holding, he accidentally pushes the button making smoke come out as he and Sam cough harshly. Leonardo walks over to the smoke and pulls both Michelangelo and Sam out of the smoke by the shell and shoulder respectively as he tells his youngest brother, "Did that answer your question, lamebrain?" Sam does not bother to try and hurt Leonardo as she grins maniacally at the machine saying, "It's a smokescreen machine! Sweet!"

Master Splinter then walks by telling everyone, "Come, everyone! We must keep on moving." Everyone agrees and as they walk away and Michelangelo throws away the smoke machine as he and Sam start moving, what our heroes did not know was that nine certain invisible ninjas were on a platform waiting to strike…

* * *

As everyone walks further into the hangar, Shirayuki hears something behind her and can feel vibrations through the ground and she feels this is familiar, but can't place it. Suddenly, Master Splinter and Lunafire stop feeling something is not right as Leonardo then asks them, "What is it, you two?" Both mutant rat and Dragon Wolf smell the air as Master Splinter says, "We sense something here." Lunafire nods as she then says, **"He is right. The smell is very familiar."** As everyone looks around except for one, but not seeing anything as Michelangelo then tells everyone, "There's no one here but us."

Angel then looks to someone as she tells everyone, "Oh, yeah? Then why is Yuki completely still?" Everyone looks over to Shirayuki as she is completely still with her feet planted on the floor, fists clenched as she breathes in and out as she suddenly opens her eyes as both eyes glow a faint winter storm as she then tells everyone finally figuring it out, "Master Splinter and Lunafire are right. Someone's here. A group of nine, all ninjas and they cannot be seen. And we know what they are…Foot Tech Ninjas."

Hearing this all four turtles, the rat and Lunafire get ready to fight as Shirayuki brings out her tessen and Madison asks out in fear, "Foot Tech Ninjas?" Leonardo nods telling the girls, "The Foot Tech Ninjas are a strong kind of ninja. They can become invisible, and they are really, really strong. So be ready for anything." Shirayuki nods saying, "He's right. The best way to find them is have smoke or even paint cover them, but knowing airbending and earthbending helps too."

The girls prepare to fight with their weapons drawn as Sam grins evilly saying, "Invisible ninjas…Too cool!" The silence that follows after is so deafening, a pin could be dropped. But then…POW! Master Splinter, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Charlotte are hit with invisible punches, meaning the Foot Tech Ninjas have now begin their assault. As Donatello helps his father and Charlotte up, the nerdy girl stands up with help saying, "Oh, man! That hurt!"

More of the invisible ninjas keep on attacking the turtles and the girls with punches and kicks, as one ninja hits Angel, another hits Madison and Sam, and a few keep hitting the turtles so bad, that Raphael falls onto a table and Donatello hits a cabinet. Luckily, Donatello came prepared, reaching into his bag of tricks to grab a pair of Turtle Vision goggles, but however, the pair is flung away as his bag is then thrown away by an invisible ninja and he is punched and kicked away.

Lunafire tries to fight and see the ninjas, but she can't find them as a ninja or two attacks her. With Michelangelo and Sam, both are trying to fight the two ninjas their fighting, but Sam can't dodge their attacks since she can't see them. As they took a couple hits, both teens flip onto platform with controls as Sam flips a switch and the platform their on rises up so high. Once it stops Michelangelo and Sam joke about this as Michelangelo tells the invisible ninjas below, "Ha! In yo face, invisible man! Smoke your transparent butt!" Sam then jokes saying, "Yeah, you evil ghosts! You can't beat the best of the best! Us!"

Both teen high-five in celebration as someone then pokes Sam from behind with a throat being cleared as she and Michelangelo turn around with a gasp and both saying, "Oh, shell!" The ninja then kicks both of them as they fall onto the floor with Sam on top of Michelangelo. The teen girl holds up her head saying, "Wow, these guys are tough! I don't think my animal powers can help this time."

* * *

Master Splinter and Lunafire then noticed the fallen teenagers and goes to help them, but two invisible ninjas appear visible as one goes to attack Master Splinter but the rat dodges eat hit as Lunafire manages to bite the arm of her ninja attacker until both disappear and become invisible again. Both rat and Dragon Wolf prepare for another hit, but both of the invisible ninjas become visible again and hit both of them hard as the pair falls over by some boxes. Leonardo and Madison then appear to help the rat sensei by fighting off the ninjas until both teens get hit and hit a counter.

Luckily, Raphael and Shirayuki were nearby – especially since Shirayuki was able to take down a few of the ninjas with air punches to hit them as she sensed them coming for her and Raphael through the ground – as Leonardo stands up telling his siblings, "These ninjas are toying with us!" Madison nods saying as she holds her side saying, "Yeah, it's like they know their going to win."

Raphael then has an idea saying with a smirk, "Then why don't we use some of these toys on them? You with me, Yuki?" The Avatar teen smirks saying, "Shell yeah, Raphie!" Raphael and Shirayuki hop on over to one of the deadly vehicles in the whole hangar called the Foot Razor Jet as Raphael sits on the seat with the controls and Shirayuki stands beside him as she asks her boyfriend/kind of brother, "Do you even know how to work this thing?!"

Raphael smirks telling her as he starts pressing buttons, "Nope, but who cares? All I know is this is going to be fun." Shirayuki rolls her eyes telling him with a smile, "Then start it up, and let's save the day!" The machine then turns on thanks to Raphael as the vehicle starts hovering in the air with both exclaiming with scared shouts. Both teens see Master Splinter, Madison and Leonardo being hit as the Foot Razor Jet is now in the air as Leonardo asks shocked, "What the?" Madison then exclaims in shock, "Are these two nuts?!"

Leonardo jokingly tells her with a smirk, "Have you ever met my family?!" Madison rolls her eyes at the joke her boyfriend gives her as Raphael calls out to everyone below, "Hang on, guys! We got ya backs!" As ninjas fight off the family and humans, Sam sees the Foot Razor Jet as she yells in anger, "NO FAIR! I wanted to ride it!" On the Foot Razor Jet, Raphael presses a few buttons as the razor front art of the Jet turns on with electrical energy and fires a laser blast at a couple of the evil ninjas as their cloaking devices are short-circuiting as Donatello calls out to Raphael and Shirayuki, "Way to go, you two! The laser is messing up their cloaking controls."

Charlotte nods saying to Donatello, "Yeah, maybe now we can catch a break and use our powers this time!" But the both of them, Master Splinter and Angel duck as the same laser blast almost hits them. The Foot Razor Jet is spinning out of control as the laser blast hits the walls and their friends and family try to dodge it. Sam and Michelangelo get to the nerd pair, Master Splinter and Lunafire as Michelangelo yells to Raphael, "Hey, bro! Now you've just got to work on your aim!" Sam laughs maniacally clutching her hair saying with a grin, "All the destruction, the fire, the chaos, Nightshade loves it!"

Master Splinter then looks around seeing eight ninjas as he then asks the teens, "I see eight of them, but where's the ninth ninja?" Lunafire has a sinking feeling as she tells everyone, **"I hope he's not on the hover jet!"** As the hover jet is still firing the laser and destroying things, out of the smoke is a big Foot tank with many metal appendages.

* * *

As it comes out of the smoke, everyone sees the controls of the tank moving on their own which can mean only one thing, an invisible ninja is in control. Raphael and Shirayuki saw this as both gasped in shock and some fear as the tank has fired a missile with Raphael telling Shirayuki, "Time to get the shell out'a here!" Shirayuki nods in fear saying, "Agreed!" Both then jump off the Foot Razor Jet just as the missile missed the jet and instead hit a small semi in the hangar which destroyed. Our heroes run away so as to not let the hover jet hit them as it finally hits the ceiling making debris fall down and a big hole in the ceiling.

The Shredder who still does not know what is happening since the hologram screen in his room is still on the fritz, angrily exclaims into his comm. device trying to get a single response, "What is happening down there?! Stockman, Hun?! Someone report!"

Back with our heroes, the ceiling in the hangar now has a giant hole and as Michelangelo and Sam saw the hole, Michelangelo jokingly tells Sam, "Look, Sam! This room looks better with a skylight!" Sam laughs at that saying as she wipes a tear from her eye, "Yeah, who'd have thought Raph's trouble-making would pay off?" But suddenly, both teens got kicked by one of the Foot Tech Ninjas as he turned visible. The ninja goes to fight the trouble teens, but Donatello and Charlotte grab the duffel bag that's full of Donatello's and Charlotte's tricks as Donatello calls out to the teens in trouble, "Hang on, Mikey and Sam! We came prepared."

Charlotte pulls out a hi-tech shuriken she made with Donatello's help and throws it at the Foot Tech Ninja. The ninja in question was about to throw a big piece of debris onto Michelangelo and Sam, but the shuriken made it's mark on the cloaking controls on the ninja and shocks him making his device short circuit and knocking him out, but it wasn't just him. When the shuriken made it's mark, it also made the cloaking controls of the other Foot Tech Ninjas in the room short-circuit and shocking the ninjas out cold.

Donatello and Charlotte walk over tells Michelangelo and Sam, "Electric Counter Shock Shuriken, instant short circuit." Charlotte nods and smiles telling them, "And thanks with a little help from me, I made the shuriken affect the other cloaking controls from the Foot Tech Ninjas through their frequencies. But it would only work if it made its mark on one of the ninjas." Sam grins at Charlotte telling her, "Nice one, Char. That's probably one of your best inventions yet, and with a partner, no less!" Charlotte and Donatello blush at the mention of this, but there was a rumbling still coming as our heroes forgot something: The tank!

Even though all of the Foot Tech Ninjas were knocked out, the one driving the tank was knocked out with his foot still in the gas pedal that made it go. And with a slight nudge from the tank, the knocked out ninja's hand slid just a little and accidentally pressed a button that allowed a missile to be launched and hit a platform with multiple shelves full of stuff as it topples over Leonardo and Madison! Madison gasps as Leonardo quickly grabs Madison and goes to the floor shielding Madison as he tells her, "Keep your head down!" Madison does so as everything falls down on top of them.

When the smoke cleared, it showed everything had fallen on them as Leonardo shielded Madison from harm. When the family and friends saw this, they all rushed over to help as Raphael calls out, "Hang on, you two! We'll get ya out!" Angel then calls out telling them, "You guys alright?" Charlotte stops and takes a look at the tank coming towards them and gets a reckless idea as she starts running. Back with the others, they start to take the stuff off of Leonardo and Madison as the blue masked turtle tells everyone, "Take cover, guys! The tank is coming!" Raphael growls angrily telling him, "And leave you two behind?! No way!"

Shirayuki nods as she tells Leonardo angrily, "Yeah, no turtle left behind, remember?!" As they all pull off the stuff with their hands while Lunafire does it with her fangs, Donatello realizes something as he asks everyone, "Hey, guys? Where's Char?" Suddenly, a battle cry gets their attention as they see Charlotte running towards the tank and leaps to the controls with the help of her staff and pushes off the knocked out Foot Tech Ninja that was there. She looks at the controls and tries to figure out how to stop it since she has no time to marvel and study it. Charlotte then notices the red button and presses it, making the vehicle stop just a couple feet in front of the others. The smarty teen girl sighs with relief saying, "I can't believe I did that!"

* * *

Donatello was in awe of what Charlotte did as he grins to himself telling himself quietly, "I love that woman." The others sigh in relief as everyone then looks around the room as Lunafire tells everyone, **"This was probably one of our messiest battles yet."** Shirayuki who then notices the fire all over the place, gathers all of the water in the air and makes it a big enough blob of water, makes it rain down in the whole room, putting out the fire. Master Splinter congratulates his children and their friends saying, "Excellent work, everyone." Michelangelo laughs telling everyone jokingly, "And we put out all of the fires too, thanks to Yuki, the Firefighter!"

Shirayuki laughs nervously and shyly with that as she rubs her head embarrassed. And then Donatello asks everyone a little unsure, "So which way, now?" Leonardo points up to the skylight they made saying, "Up." But before everyone made a move, Shirayuki quickly used waterbending on everyone to heal any injuries they received. And so, with Lunafire taking turns, she flew everyone up to the room through the skylight into a scary-looking room. Once everyone got inside, the teens and Lunafire looked in the room with scared and terrified looks realizing why the room looked somewhat familiar: The room looked almost like the one back in their underground adventure a few weeks ago, the genetics lab!

There are control counters all over the place, three green giant tubes filled with green goo and a weird looking creature in each one, and many more of the giant green tubes. Shirayuki whimpers a little in fright as she gets behind Raphael's shell as Raphael keeps her close to him, remembering how she got scared of the room back in the underground. Then again, the other girls are starting to get scared as each girl goes to their respective turtle and Angel sticks close to Lunafire. Even Sam is starting to get freaked out as Master Splinter notices the terrified looks on the girl's faces as he realizes this is bringing up bad memories from their underground adventure as he asks Donatello and Charlotte, "What is this place?"

* * *

Back with the adults in the sewer lair, thanks to Charlotte's video camera/comm. headset everyone saw what had been happening as April and Casey kept trying to have Rose calm down. Through most of the fighting moments, Rose was actually cheering for her niece, but when she was being hit, especially by the Foot Tech Ninjas, she would almost start to faint, but thanks to Casey and April, she began to calm down. But through it all, she was proud of her niece fighting to help her friends and Shirayuki's family. And she was thankful that Leonardo was by her niece's side the whole time.

When Rose saw the new room they were in, she immediately felt something was wrong as she quietly said, "I have a very bad feeling about that place." Donatello then asked April on his comm. device, "April, can you check the building schematics? Maybe you can tell us where we are." April found out what floor their on as she then tells him, "All I can tell is that you're all on the 33rd floor. I can't get any more information about it." Rose gulped in fear because of this which can mean only one thing: Something bad will happen.

* * *

Back with the heroes, they all knew what this room looked like as Raphael holds a shuddering Shirayuki with an arm clutched to her as he says, "We all know what dis looks like." Donatello agrees with a nod while trying to hide his blush with Charlotte close to him as he says, "It should. It's a Foot Genetics Lab." Lunafire growls angrily saying, **"I hated this place the first time around, but the second time? I officially loathe it!"**

Charlotte shivers and tells Donatello, "This place still gives me nightmares." Leonardo notices the shaking Madison as he remembers what happened during the underground adventure and kisses her lips and calms her down by rubbing both her arms up and down as he tells her, "Easy, Maddie. There are no monsters out. See? All three of them are still in those tubes. So try to calm down, okay?"

Madison calms down and starts to shake less as she nods at her boyfriend. Michelangelo already had Sam calmed down as he tried to resist the urge to scare everyone further with the 'dun dun dunnn' line. But of course, "DUN DUN DUN DUNNN!" Michelangelo said this as thankfully the girls weren't scared because they knew it was Michelangelo doing that and Sam starts to laugh a little. But then Raphael flicks his youngest brother in the back of the head telling him a little angrily, "Knock it off, Mikey."

And just like that, an alarm blares out in the room as everyone looks to Michelangelo and Sam thinking one of them accidentally pressed a button, but Shirayuki speaks up telling them, "They didn't do a thing! Somebody else must have done it from another room." Suddenly, one of the green tubes open up with green goo spilling out as something was revealed inside it. Everyone backed away then as the other two tubes opened up. The first creature came out with a growl as everyone realized it looked familiar, especially since it looked like a four-armed Shredder mutant! Michelangelo then asked everyone dumbly, "Is that the Shredder?"

Sam grins big saying, "If so, then this is the best the Shredder's looked yet." Donatello shook his head telling everyone, "That is not Shredder, you two." The other two creatures also look like mutant Shredders as one looks really small like a kid and the other has weird looking hands with spikes out of them and especially since they look like lobster claws without the lobster part. Everyone looks scared as everyone grabs their weapons out ready to fight as Lunafire prepares her fire breath with her mouth ablazing. Charlotte then tells everyone, "He's right. Those things are his genetic clones! In other words, the Shredder Mutants!"

And so, the Shredder Mutants walk further toward the group Michelangelo asks Donatello and Charlotte, "Donnie, Char? Hope you two have something in your bag of tricks to deal with this." Angel gulps in fear saying, "I hope they do, Mikey. Otherwise we're all in big trouble." The three Shredder Mutants roar as the four-armed one charges into battle first.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Now onto the questions. Continuing from the last battle, will our heroes be able to defeat the Shredder mutants? What happens further on in a hallway? What stupid things will Michelangelo do next? Why is a room in Shredder's Headquarters somewhat connected to Shirayuki? Will our heroes get to the Shredder? And what other villain wants revenge on Shredder and our heroes?! In order to find out, stay tuned for the next two chapters of the new epiters (If you forgot, this means episode and chapters), TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 42 and 43: Return to New York Part 2 (1 and 2)! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	42. Chapter 42 Return to New York Part 2 (1)

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! Izi Wilson and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Another chapter should come out one week from today, but we will just have to see what happens. Have fun reading (1) of Return to New York Part 2! Please leave reviews!

For wakasta: We'll just have to see if they make it out of this alive. And thanks for that compliment of attention to the battle scenes and the romances. I do my best.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. _**Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 42: Return to New York Part 2 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Raphael: We got to hand it to Donnie and Char. Their camouflage system kept our lair hidden from Shredder's goons while we were all out of town.

Shirayuki: Amen, Raphie! It just goes to show you that when a nerdy couple puts their minds to it, anything is possible.

Raphael: (laughs) You can say that again, Yuki. Although we ain't exactly the nerdy types.

_As the couple is speaking, flashbacks reveal of Donatello and Charlotte revealing the lair to all their friends and mutant family in the sewers by twisting a pipe which opened the walls and revealed the lair as a giant hexagon-shaped door opens as Donatello tells everyone as Aunt Rose, Maddison's aunt looks on in shock, "Welcome home, everybody!"_

Raphael: And when we decided to mount an all-out assault to finish off the Shredder for good, it was Donnie and Char who figured out how to do it.

_As Raphael says this, flashbacks reveal Donatello and Charlotte hard at work on the computers with hacking into the system as a computer shows the blueprints of Shredder's building. Another flashback reveals that the Battle Shell is driving into Shredder's headquarters and destroyed as Hun tries to find out wha was inside, only to reveal no one at all._

Shirayuki: And it was thanks to our brother and his hopefully-one-day-to-be-girlfriend, that they used the Battle Shell as a decoy to get us into Shredder's high-rise of evil completely undetected. (Sighs) I wish I could have seen Hun's face realizing no one was inside. (Laughs)

Raphael: (Laughs) I agree with ya, Snow Princess. I woulda busted my gut laughing.

_As the infamous couple of this book series says this, after Hun realized no one was in the Battle Shell, more flashbacks reveal our heroes sneaking inside the building through the pipes as Shirayuki blowtorched an entrance from the pipe and Raphael complimenting Michelangelo and Sam for their video game skills since they were the one's controlling the Battle Shell by remote. Then more flashbacks reveal Charlotte and Donatello talking to April, Casey and Aunt Rose through their respective headsets._

Raphael: Then both of our nerds had some techno-geek/technopath idea how to transfer the computer system controls to April, along with Char using her headset to not only communicate with April but with a video camera on it as well so that Aunt Rose could see everything happening. For Charlotte's filming, and of course, for Madison's aunt so that she won't worry. But while April was hard at work, the rest of us engaged in some serious butt-kicking ninja and Avatar action.

_Flashbacks then show of our heroes fighting off ninjas one by one and also fighting nine Foot Tech Ninjas in a hangar full of deadly machines, vehicles and inventions as Charlotte threw a hi-tech shuriken at one of the Foot Tech Ninjas knocking them out._

Shirayuki: We also had our hands full with the Foot Tech Ninjas, but once again our nerdy-hope-to-be-couple's smarts helped finish the job. Along with Charlotte being brave and leaped onto the Foot Tank and turning it off. That was awesome!

Raphael: Yeah, that was pretty cool and pretty brave of her. But don't forget about our current problem, Yuki. Right now, I doubt both of our big brains could be prepared for what we were facing next.

_Flashback reveals of our group of heroes inside the a similar Genetics lab that Shredder had underneath the city where the underground city and the monsters/humans lived, as an alarm blares and out of three big green tubes were three Shredder mutants as everyone looked in shock as the four-armed Shredder mutant launches itself at the heroes._

* * *

Continuing from last chapter, our heroes are in the Genetics lab of Shredder's headquarters on the 33rd floor as they are now faced with a new dilemma: Three mutant Shredders. As if it couldn't get any worse!...Wait, scratch that. All of our heroes have weapons ready with Lunafire's teeth snarling and ready to fight as all three mutant Shredder's roar, itching for a fight. Leonardo then asks himself as Madison gets whip ribbon ready, "What are those things?" Madison snaps a whip ribbon to the floor saying with a nervous smile, "Freaky and scarier versions of Shredder?"

Donatello, Michelangelo and their girls are now fighting against the Four-Armed Shredder as Donatello says, "Mine and Char's guess would be genetically-engineered hybrid clones…" Four-Armed Shredder then starts to attack as the four try to defend themselves, as Charlotte continued Donnie's statement saying, "…recombinant genetic mutations of Shredder DNA."

Charlotte then fires a techno blast, but it's not working as Michelangelo says, "That's what I was gonna say!" Sam grins saying with a psychotic grin, "In other words, we have scarier versions of Shredder, who by the way, is a seriously twisted psychopath and fruit loop. BEST…ADVENTURE…EVER! Well, so far."

Master Splinter, Lunafire and Angel are fighting against a mutant Shredder with the lobster-like claws as it tries to slash at them, but Angel blocks it with her tonfas as Lunafire bites on the mutant, growling in hate and fury. Then with the others, the shrimpy mutant Shredder was enemy as Raphael and Shirayuki leap into the air as Madison and Leonardo get away from it. Raphael then has his sais facing the floor hoping to skewer it, but it flips away and goes to attack the red-masked turtle who's sais are stuck to the floor. But the brave Shirayuki slams down on the ground with a fist to the floor as the fist is covered with fire, scaring the Shrimp Shredder as she yells at him with a growl, "Keep your claws off of him, puny!"

Raphael grins at that as Shrimp Shredder charges for them again, but Leonardo shields them with his swords and Shrimp Shredder's gauntlet together at a standoff as Leonardo grunts out trying to stay strong, "Hold…still…you puny, little…" The Shrimp Shredder then slashes, but Leonardo dodges as it leaps away to a wall and pushes himself off of it, aiming for Leonardo, but Madison whips him away with her whip ribbons saying, "Yeah, what Yuki said! I just got together with my Lionheart!"

Leonardo grins at this as the Shrimp Shredder charges once again with Leonardo trying to block it's attacks with his double katana as Raphael finally pulls his sais free and goes to help, but Shrimp Shredder kicks him away. Shrimp Shredder then goes after Leonardo, Madison and Shirayuki as Four-Armed Shredder is attacking Donatello, Michelangelo and their girls as Donatello and Charlotte leap above the bigger Four-Armed Shredder to dodge an attack, but the enemy turns around and kicks them away.

Michelangelo has his nunchuks spinning as Sam has her animal powers at the ready as the orange-masked turtle taunts to multi-armed Shredder, "Yo, armed and dangerous! How'd you like some yuks and chuks?" Sam smirks saying, "And maybe you'd like a couple of teeth knocked out?" Both go to attack with fists and nunchucks, but Four-Armed Shredder grabs the fists and nunchucks in its respective hands and throws them at the big green tubes. Donatello quickly contacts April asking her, "April, can you find us a way out of here? Fire stairs, an elevator, anything at all?!" Charlotte tells April through her headset as well saying, "Yeah, we need a way out of here fast! These Shredder mutants are strong!"

* * *

Back with the adults in the sewer lair, Aunt Rose had watched everything that happened since the last time. She was scared, horrified and terrified seeing the Shredder mutants attack the team and wondered if that was how their true Shredder was like. Aunt Rose gulped in fear as they began fighting the Shredder mutants and was proud of her daughter for saving Leonardo. April, who was still at the computer looking for an exit from the floor plans of the building, replied back to Donatello and Charlotte, "I'm working on it. I'll have you an answer in a second."

* * *

Back with our heroes, Donatello and Charlotte are trying to fend off the Four-Armed Shredder by backing away while spinning his bo staff and Charlotte's tech staff glowing as Donatello tells April, "Do us a favor and work faster!" Both continuing backing up until they meet at the end at the hole from before where that Foot Razor Jet crashed into and both suddenly fell through as both of their headsets fell off! But Donatello quickly uses his bo staff and jams it into a part of the space between the hole with him holding on and Charlotte holding onto his shell. The headsets that fell from them, crashed onto the floor and broke.

* * *

With the adults in the sewer lair, they heard the break and that the video camera has now fuzzed out and disconnected as Aunt Rose, gasped in fear seeing this and hopes with all her heart that the team is alright. April is trying to contact Donatello and Charlotte, but no one answers as the three adults are starting to get worried.

* * *

Back with our heroes, Donatello and Charlotte are still trying to hold on as the purple-masked turtle tells Charlotte, "Char, you go up first. I'll be with you shortly." Charlotte nods telling him with a smile, "Thank you, Einstein." As Charlotte climbs up over Donatello, the turtle is confused as he asks Charlotte, "Did you just call me Einstein?" Charlotte nods telling him with a smile, "Of course I did. I figured if Yuki and Maddie gave nicknames to your two brothers, then why can't I have one for you?"

Donatello grins at that as he finally got a pet name from her. Charlotte climbed up over Donatello and gets to the floor as she then helps Donatello up by pulling him up, but suddenly the Four-Armed Shredder grabs them both and starts squeezing them to death as both teens scream in pain. As this happens, Leonardo, Raphael and their girls are still fighting the Shrimp Shredder. That particular Shredder is hard to get rid of. You'd think with something that small, it could be beat up, pretty easily, but nope.

The Shrimp Shredder charges after them and goes to attack as Shirayuki growls saying angrily, "What does it take to defeat something so small and annoying?!" Master Splinter, Angel and Lunafire are fighting the Lobster Shredder as it charges for them, but all three dodge it and a slash from it as both this group and the group of two couples back away until their all back-to-back with each other as Master Splinter has an idea telling everyone, "Everyone, on my signal…" All the teens and Lunafire nod knowing what they have to do as both mutant Shredder's charge for them as Master Splinter then calls out, "NOW!"

The teens, Dragon Wolf and the rat sensei duck as both mutant Shredder leaped into the air but both of them hit each other as Lobster Shredder hits a power box, which electrocuted him and the mutant Shredder got knocked out. Shirayuki sighs with relief but stops short hearing twin shouts of pain from Donatello and Charlotte from the Four-Armed Shredder as both say, "HELP!" The couple team turns around as all four nod and leap in the air and kick the Four-Armed Shredder in the back, making him drop Donatello and Charlotte. Michelangelo and Sam are over by the three big opened green tubes as Master Splinter walks over and tells them, "Michelangelo, Samantha, with me!"

All three jump up to the top of one of the machines that's holding the three giant green tubes in place as they make it rock back and forth until it heads for the Four-Armed Shredder thus knocking him out. The team sighs with relief with Shirayuki saying exasperated and tired, "FINALLY! I thought we'd never get rid of them!" Everyone nods agreeing with her as suddenly Michelangelo's Shell Cell rang as he picks it up from his belt and answers the phone while saying jokingly, "Mutant and Super-Powered Clone Control, you splice them, we slice them."

Sam laughs at that as April tells Michelangelo seriously through the cell phone, "Mikey, are Don and Char okay? They're not answering their Shell Cells." A sudden switch of the headsets with the adults has someone else talking in a worried tone as Aunt Rose asks, "Is my niece okay?!" Doantello sheathes his staff as Michelangelo tells his brother and Charlotte, "It's for you two." So the youngest turtle throws his Shell Cell to them as Donatello pulls out an extra headset for himself to use as Charlotte pokes around through Donatello's duffle bag to find an extra headset that has a camera on it for her and slips it on, turning on the camera.

Charlotte then speaks into her headset as she turns to Madison saying, "Yeah, we're fine. During the battle, we lost our headsets. Good thing we had extras ready. And don't worry about Madison. She's okay." Aunt Rose sighs with relief on the other end saying, "Oh, thank God!" Donatello then asks April through his headset, "April, did you find anything we can use?"

April then answers telling him, "Yeah, there's a private elevator that's hidden by a secret panel. I'm also seeing wiring leading to a control button under one of the lab tables in your vicinity." Donatello and Charlotte run over to the lab tables trying to find a button they could push as they finally found it and presses it as a panel opens up by a wall revealing the elevator. But there was a teensy, weensy little problem: The elevator was on the other side of the giant skylight hole they came in from!

* * *

Raphael then asks everyone a little bit angry, "And how are we supposed to get across that?" Lunafire unfurls her wings saying, **"I'll fly us over, just have to take turns for this."** Shirayuki stops Lunafire from going any further, "No, Lunafire. You flew us up here already and the fight with the Shredder Mutants have made you a little exhausted. You go on and fly yourself over there and turn small. The rest of us can swing/fly over." Lunafire looks at her owner and nods saying, **"If you wish it, my dear friend."** Lunafire flies over and lands safely and turns into her small, normal sized wolf form as Madison flies over thanks to her blue fairy wings.

Donatello then grabs a grappling hook from his duffel bag as he swings it around and throws it at a pipe above as it is secured and tight. Charlotte then hops onto Donatello's shell, hanging on tight as the nerdy turtle tries to stop his blush as he jumps off the floor and swings over to the elevator with no problems. Charlotte gets off as the purple masked turtle throws the rope back over to the other side as Michelangelo grabs it with Sam on his shell this time as the fun turtle tries to stop his blush this time. Sam grins at this as she asks Michelangelo quietly, "Hey, Mikey? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Michelangelo nods enthusiastically with a smirk saying, "Let's do it!" Michelangelo then leaps off as him and Sam let out Tarzan yells as they swing on over to the elevator. As soon as they landed both grinned and laughed a little as Sam said with a psychotic grin, "That…was…AWESOME! I've always wanted to do that! Now I can cross that off on my bucket list." Michelangelo laughs but then stops short as Donatello gives him a glare as Charlotte laughs a little. Michelangelo tells his brother before throwing back the rope, "What? At least we didn't say Cowabunga."

Sam nods agreeing with him as Raphael grabs the rope, but a roar catches the other's attention as two of the Shredder Mutants are waking up and charged for our heroes, but Shirayuki and Raphael volunteer themselves to fight them as Raphael tells the others, "We got this." Angel grabs the rope from them and swings on over to the elevator and lands before throwing it back to the others. Shirayuki and Raphael charged into battle as Leonardo grabs Master Splinter and swings on over to the elevator.

As soon as the blue masked turtle landed, he threw the rope as Raphael and Shirayuki blocked attacks with their weapons respectively just as Raphael caught it and called to the Shredder Mutants as Shirayuki holds onto his shell, "Later, Lobster Limbs!" But as soon as Raphael leaped off with Shirayuki holding on tight to his shell the Shredder Lobster snapped the rope making both teens fall with a scream. Everyone runs to the ledge to see if they made it, and they did as Raphael had managed to grab a pipe saving them as both dangling teens sighed with relief.

But then, right underneath them, Hun and a group of Foot Ninjas appeared below them as Shirayuki tells Raphael, "Uh, Raphie? We have a problem. Hun is down there!" Raphael growls angrily at that saying, "Great, just great! Yuki hold on tight, and whatever you do, do not let go." Hun sees our heroes and now knows and believe that they are in fact alive, but not for much longer, or so he thinks. He sees another Foot Tank and hops on in, turning it on and aims a missile cannon at Raphael and Shirayuki with the Lobster Shredder almost ready to pounce at them.

Leonardo looks at the situation from above has an idea, as he calls out to his two members of family, "Raph, don't move until I tell you to." Raphael growls at that saying a little annoyed, "Are you nuts?!" Shirayuki gasps, realizing what Leonardo was planning as she tells Raphael with a smile quietly, "Trust him, Raph. We're going to do a switcheroo. When Leo says, we get out of the way as ugly over there jumps, thus ugly down there will hit the clone."

Raphael then nods understanding the plan with a smirk. Then Hun starts to power up the missile as Leonardo calls out, "Get ready." And then, the Lobster Shredder pounces as both Leonardo and Shirayuki then say, "Now!" And with that Raphael swings and flips himself to different pipes as Shirayuki holds on tight causing the Lobster Shredder to hit the pipe Raphael was on earlier as the missile cannon from the tank fires and hits that area just as Lobster Shredder let go realizing what happened. The debris from the blast falls to the ground along with the Lobster Shredder as Hun and the Foot Ninjas run away.

* * *

The Lobster Shredder survived as Raphael and Shirayuki are helped back up by their family and friends as Donatello and Charlotte get to an elevator. Donatello then calls to his team telling them worriedly, "Hurry up, guys! We're about to have another clone encounter." Donatello had then kept pressing an up button, hoping for the elevator to get here soon as he sees the Shrimp Shredder help back up the Four-Armed Shredder. However, the two Shredder mutants can not get to our heroes because the hole is too big for them to get to. Because of this, Michelangelo and Sam taunt them with funny faces as they say, "Ha ha! Bleh! Denied!/Aw, the Shredder Mutants can't get across. Eat that Shredder fakes!"

Both teens laughed but their laughter then stops as the two Shredder mutants did something unexpected: Both leaped hard over to the other side. And as this happened, Leonardo, Madison, Raphael and Shirayuki are now worried and scared as Raphael then says, "Aw, shell." Shirayuki gulped saying in fear, "This is why you shouldn't taunt a Shredder." Most of our heroes get their weapons ready as Lunafire growls angrily in her normal wolf form, while Donatello and Charlotte keep on pressing the up button to get the elevator down to them.

The two Shredder Mutants walk on over to them and prepare to fight as Four-Armed Shredder swipes at the pair of nerds, but they dodge as Raphael slashes at the mutant and kicks him away as Shirayuki punches the mutant Shredder with a fist of fire. Master Splinter has just flinged off the Shrimp Shredder with his walking stick as finally the elevator opens as Charlotte yells out, "Hey, guys! Time for Get the Shell Out of Here!" With that, our heroes managed to get inside as Shirayuki, Madison and their turtles slash at the Shredder Mutants with their respective weapons to defend themselves as the elevator finally closed as all eleven of our heroes made it safely inside.

Once in the elevator, everyone stops to catch their breath as Angel says, "Man, that was hard!" Lunafire nods saying, **"I agree with you, Angel. That was too close."** So then Michelangelo tells everyone with a joke speaking normally in the beginning then doing a deep voice like Shredder's saying, "Okay, question. Did Shredder like, wake up one morning and say, 'Hey, here's an idea! Mutant clones of me, really ugly ones!" Sam laughs as she then says in her own deep voice that sounds a little too much like the Shredder saying, " 'Yeah, clones so butt-ugly, disgusting and deformed, that they will all be scared of! Except for the goth girl with them. She will love it!'"

Sam and Michelangelo laugh at this as everyone looks at Sam disturbed as Madison tells Sam creeped out, "Okay, that sounded way too much like the Shredder. You do realize you're seriously twisted, right?" Sam grinned maniacally saying, "I know." Suddenly, the elevator doors start to come open revealing the two Shredder mutants trying to get in as they force open the elevator doors. But luckily, Donatello had more of his hi-tech shuriken and throws one at the elevator door. Once it made it's mark, it electrocutes the doors along with the two Shredder Mutants knocking them out.

* * *

Leonardo realizing what they have to do now, opens the hatch on the ceilings with his sword as he tells everyone, "Time to get out, double time!" Shirayuki motions to Lunafire and her back saying, "Lunafire, piggyback!" Lunafire nods saying, **"Right!"** Lunafire latches onto her mistress as Michelangelo holds out a nunchuk telling everyone, "Time for the Nunchuk Express! Going up!" One by one, everyone leaps up through the ceiling by jumping onto the nunchuk then jumps from it until Michelangelo is left.

Leonardo and Master Splinter helped the youngest member of their family up through the ceiling and closed the hatch. Unfortunately, the two Shredder Mutants woke up and are now in the elevator. Leonardo and Madison are holding the lid down as the leader looks around seeing the cables as he tells everyone, "Everyone grab onto the counter-weight cable!" Everyone holds onto the counterweight cable since Lunafire would be far too big to fly some of the teens up. Madison runs to the cable and then Leonardo as Madison holds onto her boyfriend's shell, the same with the other girls with their respective turtles. As soon as both Shredder Mutants broke free into the ceiling.

Leonardo then smirks as he tells everyone before cutting off the counter-weight cable, "Hang on!" Our team of heroes go straight up real fast as the elevator that has the Shredder Mutants falls straight down real fast as our heroes scream but Sam screams for joy. Leonardo then calls out to everyone realizing that the end should come soon, "Get ready, guys! It's about to hit." He was right, for as soon as the elevator smashes and exploded onto the ground below, everyone was flung away from the counter-weight cable except for Master Splinter and Angel.

The rat sensei pants heavily from the action as he holds onto the dangling counter-weight cable with Angel as he then asks everyone, "Everyone, are you alright?" Everyone is in fact alright as Leonardo and Michelangelo managed to grab a pipe and stay there with their girls holding on tightly to their shells, and Raphael and Donatello managed to grab the edge of a pair of elevator doors with their girls holding on tightly with Lunafire on Shirayuki as the white haired girl tells her father, "We're good, Master Splinter. All present and accounted for."

Master Splinter sighs with relief at this as Raphael and Donatello climb up to the doors as Raphael wedges it open with a sai as he pulls the doors open a little as he and his brother get in as their girls get off their shells sighing with relief. The pair of boys and the pair of girls then see a barren hallway Japanese style as at the end are a pair of doors with the Foot symbol on them as behind them appears Michelangelo, Leonardo, their girls, Angel and Master Splinter.

Donatello then contacts April, "April, we need the 411 on our location." From the lair, April asks him through his headset, "Did you see a floor number while you were heading up there?" Charlotte, who heard from her headset, goes to check outside the elevator and sees the number as she then tells April from her headset, "We're on the seventy second floor."

* * *

Back at the sewer lair, the adults, especially Aunt Rose got worried of the Shredder Mutants waking up and attacking them near the elevator as they leaped over the hole to get to it. She laughed a little when Michelangelo and Sam did theirs. And the whole thing with the elevator nearly scared her to death, but was glad they made it. As soon as she heard the team was on the seventy-second floor, something did not set right for her as she saw the computer screen. April then gets worried and confused as she heard Charlotte's answer as she tells the nerdy teen, "Huh, that's weird."

Donatello takes a turn as he asks April through his headset, "What? What's wrong?" April then replies back telling him, "There's a glitch in the schematics between the seventy-first and the seventy-third floors. Let me run a quick diagnostic, before you guys do anything at all."

* * *

Deep in the Shredder's Headquarters, a certain damaged scientist is working on something thanks to the robot Shredder and his goons managed to find in the river months ago. Baxter Sotckman was busy working on his computer when he noticed someone hacking in saying, "Hmm, what's this? Someone's hacked into the system?" Now usually, he would do something to stop this, but he ignores this saying, "No matter. A little extra chaos will keep the Shredder distracted. After all, he'll never expect what I have in store for him."

* * *

Back with our heroes, everyone takes slow steps into the hallway as Donatello asks April, "April, can you at least find us a way up, like a hidden stairwell or something?" April then tells the purple-masked turtle worriedly, "Nada. I'm afraid you guys are on your own this time." As the teens and Dragon Wolf took a few steps, Master Splinter stops them by holding his arms out, sensing something is not right as Leonardo asks him what is wrong. Master Splinter then sniffs the hallway as he then tells the team, "I sense something…traps. We must proceed with caution."

And so Master Splinter leaps up to parts of the wall at the top zig zagged until he lands near the door, free from harm. The looks confused and a little shocked, but this is the only way that they can get any further. And so Donatello follows Master Splinter's lead and makes it through with no problems as Charlotte sighs with relief, happy her turtle made it.

And before Raphael could go next, Angel cuts in front of him determined to do this as Raphael asks Angel unsure since she is still a newbie ninja, "Uh, Angel? I don't think you're ready for something like this." Angel turns around and rolls her eyes at Raphael telling him with a smirk, "What'sa matter, Turtle-Boy? Afraid a girl is gonna be better than you?" The girls laugh at this as Raphael growls a little angrily at this as Angel smirks getting ready for a run saying, "Watch and learn, Raph. Not only have I had help from Master Splinter but Sam also. I could do this even with my eyes closed."

Angel gets ready to go by getting ready to run as if she was on a track run and as if a gunshot rang out, she took off and leaped to a wall at the top then to the other wall and leaps off to the door and lands in a handstand. Angel pulls her ninja shawl covering her bottom half of the face and smirks with a bow when she got back to regular standing as the girls, Lunafire and Michelangelo cheered as Sam yells out, "That's my girl!"

Madison and Charlotte cheered out, "Alright, Angel!" Shirayuki whistles appreciatively as then Lunafire tells Raphael with a wolf smirk, **"Well, well, well, Raphael. It looks like Angel's made a fool out of you."** Raphael growls angrily and says getting angry, "Okay, if Angel can make it, then there must not be any traps."

But before Raphael can go, Shirayuki places a hand on his shoulder telling him, "Either way, be careful, Raphie. There may be a trap that is hard to see." Raphael smiles a little at her and nods and quickly kisses her cheek telling her, "For luck, Snow Princess." And with that, Raphael takes off as Shirayuki looks at him with hope that he makes it through, but however, fate is not kind. As Raphael ran, he accidentally stepped on a piece of the floor like a tile as a beep went off and as Shirayuki heard that, she squeaked in alarm saying, "Oh, no!"

Raphael is now worried of what is going to happen now that he accidentally activated the traps and as he looks around, three giant axes are swinging towards him from the ceiling as Shirayuki screams in terror as the girls look really worried and covered their eyes. Raphael managed to dodge it and other giant axes along with three big circular saws coming out of the walls. Raphael dodged all three axes and he ducked as soon as the third circular saw came into view, and leaped over it as he continued to run while dodging more giant axes. He was almost to the door…that was until part of the floor opened up thanks to him stepping on another tile as the opened floor part was revealed to have deadly spikes!

Raphael then jumps over them, but he may not make it! Everyone looks especially worried with the girls biting their nails including Angel, all the turtles including Raphael look worried and Master Splinter is scared to death. But Shirayuki? She is absolutely terrified! But then…

* * *

…Raphael made it over as he laughs uneasily, realizing how close he was to becoming turtle sushi. Everyone sighs with relief seeing this as Shirayuki falls to her knees in relief exclaiming, "Thank Kyoshi!" Shirayuki sighed with relief, thankful that her beloved in still alive with a smile. But this left with a problem. Even though Raphael smiled to hear Shirayuki happy to see him alive, Master Splinter told him sternly, "Raphael, your rashness will be the end of you yet."

But Raphael shrugs his shoulders casually saying, "At least I made it and Yuki is happy." But Master Splinter frowns telling him, "But what about your brothers, your friends, Lunafire and the love of your life?" With that, Raphael realized what went wrong saying, "Uh-oh."

With everyone else by the elevator, Charlotte asks nervously, "So, who's next?" Madison grins saying, "I will. I can use my magic to shrink myself to the size of a fairy and make it through no problem." Then Sam says with a thinking face, "I can try and use the speed and flexibility of a monkey." Lunafire then says, **"I can run and doge each obstacle in my small wolf form."**

Shirayuki then speaks up saying, "I can evade that stuff with my airbending training and ballet moves." Charlotte nods saying, "And I'll use my brain to calculate the best options and ways to get through." All the girls and Dragon Wolf did what they did as Madison shrank to evade the giant axes and big circular saws, Sam makes it through thanks to her animal powers, Lunafire makes it through in her small wolf form, Shirayuki evades with spins, twirls and tucked back flips, and Charlotte makes it through with calculating the best possible way to evade the traps, especially since she did not bring Nano. Nano is currently with the adults hiding away in his tulip at the sewer lair.

As soon as all the girls made it through their turtle boys sighed in relief as Raphael hugged Shirayuki as she tells him hitting him in the shoulder, "Never scare me like that again, Raphael! For a moment, I thought you wouldn't make it!" Raphael laughs nervously telling her, "Sorry, Yuki. I'll be careful." Shirayuki then pouts as a corner of her mouth quirks up a bit as she says, "You better."

* * *

And now it's Michelangelo's turn as he starts running as he says as he runs fast dodging three giant axes just barely and slightly backs away just as a giant axe comes swinging towards him, "Mikey got game, Mikey got hops, Mikey be in the zone!" He barely dodges another giant axe as Sam smirks shaking her head saying, "Figures he'd turn this whole thing into a game." The orange masked turtle turns around and crosses his arms saying before he continues on, "Boo-ya! In your face, puny curly blades!" He leaps away from a big circular saw, then leaps above one with a somersault.

As this happens, Raphael is embarrassed and wonders to himself, 'Why do I have him as a brother again?' And then Master Splinter is extremely worried. Michelangelo then does the moonwalk then turns around to do it again swinging his hips saying, "Go, Mikey! Go Mikey! Go, go, go Mikey!" But suddenly, a giant axe comes down and slices off most of his ninja mask tails! Seeing this, Sam shrieks in fear at this suddenly being truly scared for the first time in her life as she tells him, "Mikey, run for it!" Michelangelo does so, fearing for his life and Sam being scared as he dodges more giant axes and leaps over the spikes just in time.

Sam sighs with relief as he made it over. Just as Michelangelo stands back up, he nervously yet casually tells the team motioning to his ninja mask, "The trendy new short ninja masks are in this season. All of the stylish ninjas are wearing them." Sam growls angrily as she grabs his shoulders shaking him in anger as she says, "Are you insane, Michelangelo?! You almost got yourself halved, nearly got yourself killed! Don't you ever do that again, because if you do, I will have no choice but to leave you locked in your room back at the lair with no pizza for a year and NO CHANCE OF ESCAPE!"

Shirayuki nods telling Michelangelo angrily, "Yeah, Dopeyangelo! You scared me half to death doing what you did! If you had died, I would give your corpse such a whooping, you'd wish to come back alive!" Michelangelo nods in fear, suddenly becoming a little scared of the girl he likes and his sister as Leonardo appears unscathed from the traps while holding the cut off pieces of Michelangelo's mask.

He holds them to the released Michelangelo telling him in anger, "Their right, Mikey! No more fooling around! Especially not today!" Michelangelo is given his cut off pieces of his mask and looks down at them realizing he needs to be serious for this adventure for Sam, Shirayuki and Leonardo's sakes. But he knows that if he doesn't have fun, the pressure of the battle will increase on him, so he always does both and that's what he'll keep doing no matter what. And so, Leonardo walks up to the pair of doors and pushes them open, revealing their next step to take down the Shredder.

The room is revealed to be a bizarre, foggy room that houses an evil-looking Japanese temple with floating pillars as they all walk inside as Michelangelo fixes his ninja mask with the cut off pieces. Shirayuki and Lunafire sense the spiritual energy of the room and can not help but feel something is very wrong and yet almost familiar as neither knew that Shirayuki's Avatar Amulet was starting to glow.

Sam whispers in awe as she spookily saying, "So…creepy…awesome!" Madison rubs her arms feeling something is wrong as she feels a little cold. Charlotte looks around in awe saying, "Some of the things in here should be impossible!" Angel rolls her eyes saying, "Ya kidding, Char? With the people we're with, they should be impossible!"

Inside the temple, there are five banners each having a symbol of the Foot designed differently on the bases of five statues with one symbol each with each statue holding a little shogun that line the pagoda. Shirayuki whispers in slight fear and worry, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

What is this place? Why is it in Shredder's headquarters? No one knows…yet, but to know more, stay tuned.

* * *

And this is the end of Return to New York Part 2 (1)! Stay tuned for the second part.


	43. Chapter 43 Return to New York Part 2 (2)

Welcome to Part 2 of Return to New York Part 2 (2)! Hello readers. I have some news you all need to know. First off, Izi Wilson has stepped down on helping me write the story but we still be able to help me on a few things, which means I am now in full charge of TMNT Avatar. Secondly, my life has started to get a little more busy right now, thus I may not be able to update a whole lot because of this. After all, we all have lives outside of fanfiction and need to find balance between our stories and life. So the next chapter may either come out next week, in two weeks or whenever. I hope you all understand this and agree with me. After all, I ain't giving up on this story and I plan on hoping to see it through. So, my dear readers and fellow fanfictioners, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Please review!

**Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 43: Return to New York Part 2 (2)

Continuing from last time, our heroes had entered into the room of the scary Japanese temple with five strange-looking Foot symbols and five little stone shoguns. These strange Foot symbols are as follows: One with four rocks at the bottom, the other looking more like a flame, another with two lines through it looking like a wave, one that looks like a cloud, and the last with parts that look slashed but the there is some gray with the white as if it was slashed by Shredder's gauntlets. As our heroes walked further in as Shirayuki and Lunafire look around fearing something was coming, Master Splinter walked to the pedestals and touches one as he tells his team about them, "These symbols each represent one of the five elements: Earth, fire, water, wind and metal."

But as Master Splinter said what he said, he suddenly looks very angry as if remembering something from a long time ago, though no one notices. Madison is in awe at this as she asks Master Splinter, "So is this in any way connected to Shirayuki and the other Avatars?" Shirayuki shakes her head saying, "Nope. Not even close. I've never heard of stuff like this from Lunafire." Lunafire nods saying, **"It is true, Madison. All of this is only from this world, though I have a very bad feeling about this. There is too much evil spiritual energy in this room. And I have a feeling we're about to find out why that is."**

She was right as suddenly, one of the little shogun statues came to life as everyone sees it hopping off it's pedestal as the little shogun is the one of Fire. And then one by one, the other little shogun statues came to life. All five of the shoguns surround the team as Lunafire growls angrily turning into her Dragon Wolf form as Shirayuki grins as she now can fight somebody with the same powers as she. Master Splinter then tells his team, "Be prepared for anything, everyone." Everyone nods as Shirayuki says, "Hai, Master Splinter. I'm gonna have fun beating these Foot Mystics."

Her team looks at her weird at this as she says with a smile, "What? Their part of the Foot and have mystical elemental powers. Thus, Foot Mystics." Raphael grins at that saying, "Works for me." And so the elemental battle of the lifetime begins as the Fire Foot Mystic has fire all over him with a red outfit underneath, the shogun cape and hat being brown and a red staff, the Water Foot Mystic who's cape and hat are shiny light blue, black outfit and shiny staff, the Metal Foot Mystic who's cape and hat are shiny metal with yellow gauntlets on the arms, black outfit and a shiny metal staff, the Earth Foot Mystic who has a yellow outfit, hat and cape are brown with a brown staff, and the Wind Foot Mystic who has a blue outfit, silver cape and hat and silver staff.

And so it begins as all five Foot Mystics aim their staffs at out heroes and fires technicolor lightning bolts of white, red, green, orange and gray energy at our heroes as they all try to block and defend against the attacks with their weapons/fire breath/earth shield respectively. But it did not work as everyone is flung back and thrown away as they all scream in pain as they all hit different places of the room whether it be by the walls or pillars. They all groan and attempt to get up as Angel asks groaning, "Ugh, what hit me?"

Sam groans saying, "This is going to be harder than I thought it was going to be." Michelangelo nods saying, "Yeah, how could we know that there would be technicolor lightning bolts with these things?" The Foot Mystics approach as all five have evil red eyes as our heroes may not survive.

* * *

And so, our heroes charge into battle with battle cries as Raphael tries to slash at the Water Foot Mystic and so does Shirayuki with her tessen with multiple slashes, but it is to no effect as the weapons go right through him as Raphael says a little freaked out, "Whoa, you can't even touch these things!" With a final slash, the Water Foot Mystic dissipates into a giant splash although it will still be fighting the couple as Shirayuki shakes her head telling Raphael, "That's not true, Raphie! Water, Air and Fire cannot be touched, but Earth and Metal can since their solid."

Michelangelo and Sam then go to attack the Metal Foot Mystic, but the metal cape it wears hurts their fist and foot as Sam says, "Yeowch! Yuki wasn't kidding!" Michelangelo nods saying, "Yeah, but I don't think we can hurt them." Then there is the Fire Foot Mystic who summons up two fireballs and throws it at Donatello and Charlotte, but Charlotte summons a force-field to defend as it fires for fireballs as then Charlotte blasts a tech-code blast at it by using the shield, hitting it as both run away trying to dodge more fire blasts. With Madison and Leonardo, they are facing off against the Wind Foot Mystic as it rises up into the air and then spins itself into a tornado collecting air and pieces of earth.

Luckily, Madison had tucked in her wings before they entered the room as the tornado heads towards them as both try to run away, but they both got grabbed anyway as both scream in fear as Leonardo quickly grabs Madison and holds her tight to him. As they kept spinning, Leonardo manages to get himself out near the top as he flips and lands smoothly on the floor still holding onto Madison as she says shivering, "T-t-that was w-w-w-way too scary!"

Then with Master Splinter, Lunafire and Angel, they are facing off against the Earth Foot Mystic had just rebuilt itself aster Angel hit it with her bladed tonfas as Master Splinter then goes to hit it with his walking stick, shattering the Earth Foot Mystic, that is until it reformed itself and slammed his now glowing staff into the floor causing an earthquake as rocks come spilling out, but luckily all three managed to get away as Lunafire tells Master Splinter, **"This is insanity! I thought there were no other benders in this world!"** Angel nods saying, "Yeah, how the hell did Shredder find these things?!"

With Raphael and Shirayuki, the hotheaded turtle and Shirayuki goes to slash at the Water Foot Mystic but it jumps away while releasing a lot of it's water from it's staff and aims it at Shirayuki. But Raphael jumps and pushes her away making it hit him instead and the next thing he knows, he is trapped in a big water bubble filled with water as he is holding his breath but bubbles come out as he tries to break free and is starting to drown. Shirayuki gasps in shock seeing this as she suddenly remembers what happened nearly ten years ago when Raphael nearly drowned trying to save her, which was also the first time she went Avatar Mode since being in this world.

Suddenly, Shirayuki growls angrily and screams in anger, as everyone hears the scream and winces as Shirayuki glares hatefully at the being that did this as she says, "You're going to pay for that, Water Foot Mystic!" Shirayuki summons fire to her fists as her eyes glow light blue like a winter storm as she is now and charges at the Water Foot Mystic with airbending as the two separate elements combined together turning her into a giant fireball and lands a hard right hook at the Water Foot Mystic causing it pain and it screams in pain as the water prison explodes releasing and freeing Raphael because of the damage done from Shirayuki's firebending.

* * *

Shirayuki's eyes then go back to normal as she looks at Raphael and runs over to him in relief although she sees he is knocked out as she starts to do CPR on him asking him worriedly each time she took a breath, "Raphie? Raphie?! Are you alright?! Speak to me! I can't lose anyone else again!" At the fourth attempt, Raphael suddenly sits up and coughs out the water as Shirayuki quickly turns him to his side so he can get it all out as he finally stops and looks up at her as he sighs in relief as he laughs shakily telling her, "For a minute 'dere, I thought I was a goner." Shirayuki laughs tearfully as she lunges herself at Raphael hugging him telling him, "Thank Kyoshi! I thought I was going to lose you!"

Raphael shakes his head telling her with a smile before kissing her, "Nah, ya could neva' lose me, Snow Princes." Both kiss once again as Master Splinter who managed to get away from his fight since Lunafire and Angel had this taken care of, saw what happened and went to help, but was relieved they were both okay. Master Splinter then notices the Water Foot Mystic trying to get up after taking the hit as it glares hatefully at Shirayuki as the rat sensei asks them, "My children, how did you take that Foot Mystic down?"

So Shirayuki tells Master Splinter with an idea, "My firebending took down the Water Foot Mystic. Wait, that's it! Master Splinter! We need to fight magic with magic! All five of them, their each other's weaknesses. We can use them against each other, but to make it work, we need one more element." Master Splinter realizes that she is right and looks around to find the one element they need and he finds it: The lightning power inside the Sword of Tengu! Master Splinter then tells the two, "I know what to do. Shirayuki, stay close with Raphael. I'll have to use the sword."

Both nod as Master Splinter goes off to Leonardo and takes the Sword of Tengu from the holster activating it as it is now surrounded with lightning, but steam comes out from the hilt as it is now hurting his paws, but he refuses to show it. Shirayuki then screams in pain as she holds her hands to her head as Raphael holds onto her helping her through the pain as Master Splinter then tells Leonardo and Madison, "Shirayuki said to me that in order to conquer our mystic foes, it requires a mystic weapon."

Realizing what this means, Donatello grabs the metal glove used to wield it and throws it at Master Splinter calling out to him, "But you need the glove for that, sensei! Catch!" It lands near his feet, but when he doesn't pick it up, Charlotte tells her turtle with a startling realization, "I don't think he's going to."

Master Splinter nods saying, "Charlotte is right, there is no time. Leonardo, get everyone away from the temple, especially your sister before she faints. I will take care of this." Leonardo nods as he collects everyone of his brothers and all of the girls as they ran to a safe place as Lunafire says with a little uncertainty, **"I hope your Father knows what he's doing!"**

Shirayuki is still groaning pain of the sword being used as Sam says, "I'm sure he knows what he's doing. He's the toughest mutant I've ever seen. He's got this." Everyone nods as they all see the showdown between Foot Mystics and a mutant rat. And so the following happens as Master Splinters leaps over all five Foot Mystics as he begins fighting them as he says, "Fire melts metal, water quenches fire, earth swallows water, wind scatters earth, and I shall quell the wind!"

As he does this, the Foot Mystics are vanished/defeated in the following order: By using the sword, he slashes in front of the Fire Foot Mystic making its fire spread to the Metal Foot Mystic, then slashes in front of the Water Foot Mystic making it's water destroy the Fire Foot Mystic, then slashes in front of the Earth Foot Mystic making it hit the Water Foot Mystic making the Earth one's bits of debris hit the Water one as it disappears, after Master Splinter leaps, he slashes at the Wind Foot Mystic making it's wind destroy the Earth Foot Mystic and finally, Master Splinter uses the Sword of Tengu by spinning himself around making his own tornado to capture the Wind Foot Mystic as everyone watches scared while Shirayuki is still in pain.

Master Splinter then finally slashes at the final Foot Mystic making it hit the temple as it crumbles and crashes down to the ground. Next thing everyone knows, Shirayuki is back to normal, the Japanese temple has been destroyed as all of it's debris fell to the ground. Everyone looks around, hoping to find Master Splinter as finally from a nearby pile of debris a furry rat leg rises up out of it, alerting the team to him as they run over and help clear the debris as Shirayuki uses her earthbending.

* * *

When Master Splinter was freed, Raphael and Michelangelo helped him up as the rat sensei asks Leonardo, "Leonardo, retrieve the sword." With that, Sam and Angel help Master Splinter to a different spot for him to rest as Shirayuki sits near the debris trying to get her strength back. Donatello then hands the metal gauntlet to Leonardo as Michelangelo then gets everyone's attention by exclaiming, "Master Splinter, your hands!" Everyone notices the burned back hands that are steaming as the girls gasp in fright at see this, even Sam as Master Splinter tells everyone, "The Sword of Tengu is a potent mix of alchemy. Only a true master can wield it without the protective glove. But there is a price to be paid."

Shirayuki quickly walks over after getting her bearings and quickly gathers the water in the air and starts to heal Master Splinters hands as Donatello walks over carrying bandages he got from his bag telling everyone, "Thanks, Yuki. I can only imagine what's going to be on the next twenty floors." Charlotte shudders saying, "Yeah, me too. I can only hope we survive until we get to the top."

Sam's eyes go wide at this information saying with a groan, "Twenty more floors?! I'm never going to get to fight Shredder at this pace!" Once Shirayuki finished, Donatello wraps Master Splinters hands in bandages just in case as Raphael adds quietly, "Let's just hope we can make it that far." Leonardo then speaks up angrily as he pulls away the debris to find the sword and put it back in its holster from his shell, "We have no choice. We will make it to the Shredder! Have you guys forgotten how he forced us from our home, burned down April's building, nearly ruined Yuki's birthday and nearly killed us all?! Because I sure haven't! And I'm going to see this thing through to the bitter end!"

Everyone walks over as Raphael tells his leader brother, "I'm with you, bro." Shirayuki nods saying, "You can bet your shells I am, too. After all, I still want to hurt him from coming back alive." Everyone else agrees as the whole team will stick together to the end as Lunafire then says, "Exactly Leonardo. We'll do this together. We either go big or go home." With that, Donatello contacts April and asks her, "April, any luck finding us a stairwell out of here?"

* * *

Back with the adults, Aunt Rose was scared of seeing the hallway with booby traps but was happy that Madison made it, and very relieved they all made it through. While everyone was shocked of the battle they had seen with the team and the Foot Mystics and as that fight happened, Aunt Rose couldn't help but feel something was wrong as well. After searching through the computer blueprints, April replies back telling him, "The best that I can find is a private elevator on the west side of the building. But I can't tell if it reaches your floor." The adults then watch through the camera to see Charlotte facing Shirayuki as the teen tells Shirayuki, "Hey, Yuki? Ready for metal detecting?"

The white-haired teen nods and closes her eyes as she uses her seismic sense to find the elevator, she opens them and says, "Yeah, it's here. Behind that Water Foot banner." Leonardo walks over and slashes it revealing the elevator and as the whole team gets inside, Donatello asks April from his headset, "So where does this thing take us, April?" April looks further into the schematics and tells the team through the communicators with a smile, "It goes straight to top, everyone. Straight to the tip-top."

* * *

With the team in the elevator as soon as the doors close and they heard what April said, the girls drop to their knees in exhaustion saying, "Finally!" Lunafire, who is in her small form says, **"We're almost there."** Master Splinter nods as he tells his team, "There is no turning back now. But no matter what happens today, know that I have never been more proud of you all. My ninjas, my children and my students." Everyone nods and bows in respect at this and as soon as the elevator dinged, Sam brings out her diabolical grin saying, "Let the fun begin!"

As soon as the doors opened, everyone walked inside seeing a hallway and only one black door with the red Foot symbol. And so, Shirayuki grins as she cracks her knuckles saying, "Allow me." Shirayuki then blasts a humongous air blast at the doors as she and everyone else leaped inside ready to fight with weapons drawn and growling teeth, only to find no one inside. Sam grins at the majesty, yet evil look of the room as she whispers in a low voice showing awe and excitement, "Cool!" Everyone walks further inside when then out of nowhere, the four Elite Foot Ninjas arrive through their smoke bombs ready to fight the heroes.

Leonardo gulps in slight fear seeing them as he remembers the beating he took from them. Raphael then calmly tells his oldest brother, "You can do it, bro. We're all in 'dis together." A haughty laugh sounds out at the door our heroes came in and out of the shadows is Hun as he tells our heroes, "You have no idea how true that is, freak!" Shirayuki growls angrily at that facing Hun as she tells him, "My boyfriend is not a freak! He is too damn hot to be one! Besides, the only freak I see here, is you!" Hun growls angrily at that as Raphael blushes slightly asking Shirayuki, "Wait, you think I'm hot?" Shirayuki grins cheekily kissing his cheek saying, "Hot as the sun, Raphie. Hot as the sun."

Raphael grins at that as he laughs a little. But then after a minute as so no fighting has begun, Raphael asks his leader, "Uh, what the heck are they waiting for?" Shirayuki, who had walked back to the lead, and Leonardo both have a creeping suspicion as both say seriously, "Orders from their boss." And so the Shredder appears in his full evil glory in his suit of armor as he tells them both, "Astute as usual, Leonardo and Shirayuki. I may not know how you managed to survive our last encounter, but I can assure you two, you and your team will not survive this one."

Master Splinter walks forwards and says determined, "Your Elite Guard will not stop me, Oroku Saki. And they will never stop the Avatar, the bravest warrior that the world she comes from has ever had." Shirayuki smiles at that as Leonardo stops Master Splinter from going further by saying, "No, sensei. This is one mission that I have to lead, and no one else." Shirayuki nods at this telling her brother as she prepares her tessen, "Understood, Leo. This is something you must do." And then the Shredder commands his Elite Guard, "Elite…ATTACK!" And so the Foot Elite Guard leap into action, ready to fight our heroes as the heroes leap into action with battle cries.

* * *

Back with the adults in the Sewer Lair, they watch and saw the Shredder appear through the video camera screen as Aunt Rose gulps at the sight of him and can completely understand when they told her about him. He truly is pure evil. She can only hope and pray that they all make it out safely. Nearby the adults, the purple tulip pot began shaking a little as the nanobots inside take apart an alarm clock that was nearby and make it into a robot as it walks over to the video screen. The adults saw the little robot walk up as Aunt Rose picks him up so that he can see the screen as she places him on her lap. Nano sees what is happening as he calls out, "Go get him, Sissy!"

* * *

When the battle began, Charlotte heard his cry from her headset and grins with new determination. Donatello attacks first at one of the Elite Guard, but that member knocks him back and when he goes to attak the smart turtle, Charlotte appears and brings up an indigo tech shield protecting him as she then blasts a tech blast from it knocking the assassin back but the assassin gets back up and tries to break through the fore field.

With Raphael and Shirayuki, they are fighting their assassin with slashes of their weapons and rolled away to dodge a hit, but the assassin throws his trident at them as a hand from each of them is pinned to a pillar! But luckily, the metal didn't pierce through their hands so they are okay.

With Michelangelo and Sam, both just dodged a hit from an axe of their assassin, dodged another hit as Sam kicked their assassin away with the strength of a kangaroo. Both of them celebrated this moment with high fives, but their movement caused a pyre of fire to fall and hit them in the head, but luckily, the fire didn't burn them as they groaned in pain as Sam says, "Yeowch! Man, that smarts!" Master Splinter and Angel quickly walks over to see if their okay, but they are both then grabbed by Hun! Sam gasps in fear as Hun takes away both their weapons and throws them away as Hun smirks.

With Leonardo and Madison, both of them are fighting their assassin with some difficulty by trying to inflict slashes and dodging them. But Leonardo is suddenly kicked away and Madison trips over something on the floor as she is on her back. She then gasps in shock and fear seeing that the assassin is leaping towards her with his weapon to kill her! Seeing this, Leonardo remembers the night he got beaten by the Elite Guard as he was beaten, black and blue, he also remembered that Madison risked her life and her fairy wings to save him. But now that he sees his girlfriend about to be killed the way he almost was? He growled angrily and roared, running towards them and deflects the weapon by crossing his swords to save Madison from the hit.

Everyone on his team sees this as suddenly Shredder is starting to look a little bit scared as Madison watches Leo a little shocked, scared and awed as Leonardo tells the assassin that was trying to kill Madison, "You may destroy me, but to hurt my family, friends and girlfriend?! That's where I draw the line! I am not going to live in fear! I will keep fighting to the bitter end until I see the end of this fight!" Madison grins at this as she gets her courage back up and kicks the assassin away as she is helped up by Leonardo as she tells him with a smile, "See? There's the ol' Lionheart I remember."

Leonardo grins and nods kissing her cheek as everyone follows his example as Raphael says from his pinning place, "Us neither." He then kicks away his assassin as Lunafire who had fought off ninjas while this was happening, runs over and pulls both teens free with her fangs pulling at the trident. Master Splinter managed to slip out of Hun's grip by slipping out of his robe, leaving him look like a normal rat. Angel lifts herself up a bit from his grip and then kicks Hun's face making him drop her as Master Splinter goes to hit him with punches and kicks as he grabs his robe and slips it back on him with him saying, "In the words of an ancient master, 'It ain't over 'til it's over!'"

Angel nods saying, "Yeah, we ain't ever backing down!" Lunafire growls angrily saying, **"Yeah, not until our enemy is gone!"** But before the battle continues more, something comes out of the floor! Cracks appear along the floor as something is trying to break through! A metal sphere comes out of the floor as everyone tries to get away before whatever is coming out grabs them as the turtles grabbed onto the girls they liked and Lunafire grabs Angel and Master Splinter. And out of the floor, is a massive, gigantic exoskeleton! Basically, it's a big robot with six appendages. Four of them is a separate weapon and the other two are it's legs. And at the top that looks like a containment unit, you could see who's head is inside and controlling it!

* * *

The mastermind?...BAXTER STOCKMAN?! When Shredder sees who is inside, he is furious as he tells the scientist, "What is this?! Baxter Sotckman?" Stockman answers this with a bit of a pun, "In the flesh…Well, so to speak." Charlotte sees this and gapes in awe and disgust, "Baxter Stockman works for the Foot?! How in the hell did that happen?! And where did he get that beautiful exoskeleton?!"

So Shirayuki answers her, "Remember when I told you and the girls about our old home that got destroyed by Mousers? Stockman did it! He created those Mousers to steal but unknowingly destroyed our old home and tried to kill April. He's been working for Shredder probably since then maybe even longer!" Charlotte gapes in shock at this saying, "Are you serious?! But that's not right! He was one of the best and greatest scientists I looked up to! Hell, he's friends with my mom and dad and I was supposed to go for his internship! That's it! I officially do not trust him or anything he does ever again! He is officially no longer one of my favorite scientists!"

Shredder then gets angry at Stockman telling him, "You will pay for your false report of this group's demise. However, you can redeem yourself. Destroy the mutants, their human comrades and the Avatar!" Our heroes prepare to fight, but what Stockman says next, surprises our heroes as Stockman tells Shredder haughtily, "You blind, ignorant, self-important fool! I didn't make the suit to help you, Shredder. I made it to destroy you! And for every punishment that you've inflicted upon me, I will make you suffer for it, ten-fold! You will finally learn to respect my superior intellect!"

Shredder who does not appear to be unfazed growls angrily at Stockman telling him, "Stockman, I'll have your head for this!" But Baxter shakes his head not threatened, as he tells him, "No, Shredder. I'll have yours!" Then Stockman makes his robot turn around and faces our heroes telling them, "And you meddlesome creatures and humans, you have interfered with my plans for the last time!"

Sam smirks saying, "Wow. This guy has got mad scientist in the bag!" Michelangelo nods telling his team, "Yeah, can you believe this guy's rap? Whackjob City!" Sam nods saying with a smirk, "Population: Him." She and Michelangelo laugh at this as he exclaims to all his enemies, "You'll all pay! Every single last one of you! Not one of you will leave this room alive! You'll all be crushed by the genius of Baxter Stockman!" The mad scientist laughs maniacally as Donatello corrects his brother's earlier comment, "More like Dangerous Whackjob City!"

The battle has now taken a strange and dangerous turning point for all of our heroes. Will they survive the coming battle? To find out, stay tuned and be ready for anything.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Now onto the questions. Continuing from the last battle, will our heroes be able to beat Stockman in his new robot suit? How much fangirling will Charlotte do about the tech? What happens to Master Splinter? Who decides to help our heroes take down the Shredder? And out of the helpers, who has charmed most of the girls? Which of our heroes will take down the Shredder hopefully for good? And who will disappear from the battle? In order to find out, stay tuned for the next two chapters of the new epiters (If you forgot, this means episode and chapters), TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 44 and 45: Return to New York Part 3 (1 and 2)! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	44. Chapter 44 Return to New York Part 3 (1)

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! First off, remember that new chapters will take far much more time thanks to life and family, but I will try not to give up on this story again. I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Thank you! Have fun reading (1) of Return to New York Part 3! Please leave reviews.

And before I forget, this chapter is for dream lighting, as she wanted me to post a chapter this week for her birthday. So Happy Birthday to you, dream lighting! And thanks to wakasta, for leaving nice reviews. I hope you both like this chapter, because the next one may not come out next week. It all depends with life and all that.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. _**Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 44: Return to New York Part 3 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Leonardo: When we decided to return to New York and face the Shredder, we all knew that it was not going to be easy. It was going to take everything we had, and then some. We all faced genetic clones of the Shredder and five Foot Mystics with elemental powers similar to my sister, Yuki. That battle was particularly hard. But what we didn't know, what we couldn't have foreseen, was that fruitcake Baxter Stockman turned himself into some kind of ultra-cyborg. But nevertheless, we had come here prepared to fight to the finish and that's exactly what we're going to do now. If only we had known that someone close to us would disappear…

_Flashbacks of the last adventure reveals our heroes returning home, going off to face the Shredder as the Battle Shell broke in, then our heroes facing off against the genetic clones of Shredder, escaping from them using the elevator, then our heroes having a brief fight with the Foot Mystics as Master Splinter finished them off, then as they entered the main room to fight the Shredder, suddenly Baxter Stockman in his big robot suit appears out of the floor and vows vengeance on the Shredder and our heroes..._

* * *

Continuing from the last epiter, our heroes, Shredder, Hun, the Foot Elite Guard and more Foot Ninjas see Baxter Stockman in his robot suit as he steps forward laughing evilly and maniacally as he leans down a little saying, "Do you all know the most beautiful thing about my brilliant plan? I used you, Shredder. Because of you, you transformed me into this ultra-cyborg you see before you. A truly superior work of genius! But all good things must come to an end. It's time to bid you adieu."

Stockman makes one of his robot appendages aim at the group and as it prepares to fire, Raphael yells out, "Incoming!" Quickly, our heroes get out of the way while three missiles from Stockman hit a pillar, knocking down Foot Tech Ninjas along in two other places causing explosions.

* * *

Back with the adults and Nano in the sewer lair, they saw Baxter Stockman rise from the ground as Aunt Rose has a very bad feeling as Nano whimpers in some fear saying, "Sissy." Aunt Rose calms him down saying, "Don't worry, Nano. If the team made it this far, I'm sure they can take them down." Nano nods a little believing the kind woman's words as Aunt Rose is starting to understand that no matter what happens, she can't stop her daughter from this kind of life. And she knows that deep down, they will all come back in one piece.

After all the explosions, April being worried tries to contact our heroes though she can still see the camera through Charlotte's headset saying, "Don, Char? Are you guys okay?! We're picking up multiple explosions! Do you copy?"

* * *

Back with our heroes, everyone is okay as Donatello and Charlotte stand up as Donatello tries to tell April seeing Foot Ninjas surround him and Charlotte, "Can't talk right now, April!" It is true as Stockman fires off another missile at them as both teens leap out of the way. Charlotte then quickly tells the people through the headset, "Yeah, we're kind of busy trying to stay alive! We'll talk later!" Both teens leap out of the way seeing a pillar heading for them.

Stockman steps forward in front of the Foot Elite Guard and demands, "Out of my way!" The mad scientist fires three more missiles at them as the floor beneath the assassins crumble as all four fall through the hole. And then from behind Stockman, Shredder leaps into the air behind him to attack but Stockman saw this coming as he made the suit turn around and slammed Shredder with one of his arms and threw him at a wall knocking him out. Stockman then looks around asking tauntingly, "Now where did Hun get to?"

And so Stockman walks forward to see Hun by a torch as the big idiot tries to hit Stockman with it, but the mad scientist's robot suit saves him as he then grabs the torch and throws it away as he grabs Hun and says diabolically, "I'm going to enjoy every second of this for what you did to me, Hun. It's payback time!" And so, he hold up Hun with one of his robot appendages and slams him against a support beam, hurting him as he pulls the man back as Stockman says, "Oh, that felt good. And now I'm going to take you apart piece by piece, just like you did to me. "

The mad scientist laughs evilly but suddenly stops as Shredder appears over him slashing at the glass dome that keeps Stockman's head safe. This action caused Stockman to drop Hun as Shredder lands on the floor and turns around to see what the damage did…Or at least what it didn't do. The slashes that were on the glass dome suddenly healed and restored as if the dome was never attacked! The Shredder became dumbfounded and shocked as he asks Stockman angrily as his red eyes glowed brighter, "WHAT?!"

And so Stockman answers his question with a smirk, "It's a self-healing polymercryilic. It is just one of the thirty nine patented items I developed using your resources." Charlotte grins a little saying, "Is it weird that I find that fascinating, incredible and me wanting it so bad?" So Angel tells her with an eye roll saying, "A little." And so Stockman continues talking to Shredder, not hearing Charlotte's comment, "You've made this all possible, Shredder! And you never suspected a thing, you pompous, overblown, ignoramus!"

Sam grins at this saying with a smirk, "And is it weird that I find this battle between them entertaining?" Everyone of the heroes shrugs at this, knowing they are a bit interested as well as Stockman continues talking to Shredder saying, "But the time has come for you to be re-educated into my brilliance." And so Stockman makes one of his robot appendages stretch out to grab Shredder and slams him into a pillar, a wall and to the floor, knocking him out.

The mad scientist laughs evilly once more as Raphael says in his shock seeing this end, "It took everything Yuki had to defeat the Shredder last time, even in her Avatar State." Then Donatello says in his shock, "And it took robo-nut over there to take him out in 4.5 seconds! The Shredder and Hun!" Shirayuki's mouth drops saying, "How are we supposed to beat Stockman?! I don't think even I can do anything!"

Michelangelo speaks up asking the team, "Um, can we go home now?" Sam nods feeling a little scared as she says, "Usually, I want to fight baddies, but this really makes me want to hightail it out of here!" Stockman then notices our heroes as he smirks saying, "And now the freaks and their human friends! It is most fortuitous that you're here…really. You're all on my list of 'Parties Responsible for Recent Misfortunes in My Life'. The charges are ruining my genius work, interfering with my brilliant schemes, and hammering my destiny as the world's foremost criminal and scientific prodigy!"

* * *

Charlotte then speaks up saying, "But it wasn't their fault Baxter! My mother and father would want you to stop this madness!" Stockman then looks at the foolish human and when he recognizes her he says with a small gasp, "Ms. Lawson?! What are you doing here with these freaks?!" Charlotte growls at that saying with a determined look, "They are not freaks! Each and every single person and mutant in this group are my friends and in a way, family! They have let me seen so many things that I never thought were possible. My mother and father would have been ashamed of you with your ways of science and what you're doing! Stop this madness, and just run away from here! You don't have to be a criminal!"

Donatello smiles at this as he is happy to have a friend like Charlotte that wants to give people second chances. And so Stockman thinks on this…or at least pretend to think as he then smirks evilly saying, "You …naïve…fool! I always suspected something was wrong with you, and once I finish you all off, I'll gladly give your corpse to your parents so they can see just what a freak you are!" Donatello growls angrily at that as suddenly Stockman blasts fire from a flamethrower in one of his appendages as everyone escapes from the blast.

Then Stockman fires bullets from his gattling gun appendage at Donatello, Michelangelo and their girls but all four managed to dodge as Stockman then fires missiles at Master Splinter and Angel, but the dodge it except for a pillar of fire being dropped near them. But then Master Splinter goes after Stockman as Lunafire was nearby as she helps Angel get out of the fire. The rat sensei leaped up at the glass dome of Stockman's robot suit and tries to break it open, but Stockman grabs the rat sensei with his robotic appendage and knocks him down and picks him back up.

Some of the teens gasp in shock, but luckily, Raphael, Leonardo and their girls leaped into action hitting the robot suit causing Stockman to be distracted long enough for Raphael to grab Master Splinter as he and Madison help get the old rat out of there. Leonardo tries to slash the robot apart while Shirayuki tries to see if she can metalbend it, but no use! Stockman then punches them, knocking them down as Michelangelo, Donatello and their girls try to attack him but to no use as he knocks them back.

Stockman then smirks in victory holding up his missile arm appendage taunting our heroes by saying, "Is that all you've got?!" Stockman then fires the missiles as both teens quickly got up and got away from them. Then with a quick idea from Charlotte, Donatello, Michelangelo and their girls throw their grappling hooks at Stockman robot legs bringing them together as Stockman turns around saying nearly astounded and sarcastic, "Rope?! You're trying to stop me with rope?! Ah, Ms. Lawson, and here I thought you've still kept your smarts."

Charlotte smirks saying, "Oh, I've still got them, Baxter. But at least I pay attention." Then Raphael and Shirayuki appear as they leaped up and slammed themselves into Stockman. Then, combined with the grappling hooks tied at his legs and the slam from both teens, makes Stockman fall through the hole that was made earlier as he falls straight through 4 floors worth of the whole until a slam means he has been taken down. With that, Stockman is down and out which means our heroes can now resume their fight with the Shredder.

The Shredder had already stood back up and as he and our heroes looked down through the hole, they all looked back up as Shredder tells our heroes evilly, "That's one minor annoyance that's finally disposed of. And now to finish you fools!" Shirayuki growls telling Shredder as she readies her tessen, "I'll be glad to finish you off, Shredder! After all, out of all of us, you hate me the most. I may not know how that is, but I'll be so happy to finish you off myself for everything you did to my family and friends! This, I promise!" With that, our heroes get ready to fight the Shredder with Shirayuki leading them…but…

* * *

…suddenly, out of nowhere, Stockman comes flying back into the room with a jetpack that is on his giant exoskeleton! Stockman then adds evilly as he faces our heroes, "You insufferable nitwits! Dr. Baxter Stockman is not so easily defeated! So kiss your shells and lives goodbye freaks!" Stockman then blasts a stream of fire at them, but Shirayuki quickly firebends the fire and makes it into a shield protecting her and her family and friends.

As soon as the fire blasting stops, Shirayuki opens a hole in the shield as Leonardo leaps out of it to attack Stockman with a sword slash who tries to defend with bullets. But Leonardo dodges it and manages to cut off that weapon! The sword slices through the robot appendage as Stockman exclaims in anguish, "NO! My robotic arm!" In retaliation, he fired his missiles at Leonardo as Madison swoops in and saves him by flying away thanks to her fairy powers.

Stockman then starts to freak out and tells himself just as Shredder goes to attack him, "This is nothing! Just a momentary nuisance. At least my back-up systems still-!" Stockman is interrupted as Shredder manages to slice off one of the two legs that is keeping the robot body standing. Stockman is teetering back and forth as then, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and their girls all run toward him and slam into him making the evil scientist fall straight to the window, making him fall to the streets below with a slam. And now our heroes hope that finished Stockman off as Michelangelo asks Sam, "Hey, Sammy, ya going to miss beating the crud out of him? 'Cause I know I sure won't."

Sam laughs telling Michelangelo with a smirk, "Nah, he wasn't fun to beat up. Too clingy." Michelangelo laughs as our heroes get ready to fight Shredder once again as Leonardo tells Shredder, "Alright, Shredder! Let's finish this!"

Shredder smirks under his mask saying, "I intend to." Shirayuki then smirks saying, "Leo, I call dibs if you don't get to kill him." Leonardo nods with a smirk saying, "Deal!" And so another fight was to begin…

* * *

…but…Stockman breaks through the window with a missile causing an explosion – as thankfully, Charlotte quickly brought up a force-field to protect our heroes – and is back inside! Stockman laughs evilly as he came back with the help of two pairs of jetpacks as he taunts them with his genius saying, "My internal jet pack array. I spared no expense, and why should I? After all, you were footing the bill, Shredder!" Stockman fires another round of missiles causing an explosion as Michelangelo hits a pillar as Sam lands nearby.

Michelangelo then asks Sam and everyone else, "Man, can someone please shut that giant flying toaster oven down?!" Sam nods yelling, getting tired of this and angry, "YEAH! This guy is driving me nuts! I want to beat him up more than I love threatening Raph!" Sam then realizes what she said as she asks blankly yet completely scared of what she said, "Did I just say that out loud?" Angel looks at Sam shocked as she says, "I think you just did! Are we in the apocalypse?!"

Stockman again fires more missiles as Donatello and Charlotte knock them away with their staffs as Donatello then has an idea telling the team, "Maybe we can pull his plug. Leo, his exo-suit's power supply – it's the radio power cells on his back!" Leonardo nods as he leaps into action as Stockman says, "You peons stand no chance against my vastly and superior intellect. I, Dr. Baxter Stockman, shall-!" Leonardo dodges many missile blasts and while Stockman was rambling, the blue-masked turtle leaped to the back of the suit and cuts off the radio power cells making the robot suit power down, and hopefully defeating him for good.

Michelangelo exclaims relieved, "Finally! We shut him down and shut him up!" Sam with a relieved look, nods saying, "Let's hope so, Mikey. This guy was harder to beat up than all the other bad guys we beat up!" But then again, fate isn't so kind to our heroes at times…

* * *

…because suddenly, the giant robot body stands up once again as Sam and Shirayuki yell out in anger, "AW, COME ON!" Leonardo is getting mad as well as he asks to himself and team, "What do we have to do to stops this guy?!" Lunafire – who has been quiet since the battle began though she has tried to take down Stockman herself but her fire blasts and teeth were doing no good – nods saying exasperatedly, **"I know what you mean, Leonardo. This man is tenacious, I'll give him that."** Shredder appears form the smoke saying agreeing with Leonardo, "I have asked myself that question many times."

Madison growls angrily saying, "Watch it, Shredder. We'll still take you down for all that you've done." Stockman then speaks up before Shredder can give a reply, "That ploy might have worked against a lesser mechanoid, but as always, I'm one step ahead in my designed work. In addition to the central power nodules, each component of my cyborg armor has it's own internal back-up power source. So, ha!"

With this info, our two hero nerds have an idea as both smirk as both go over to the weapon arm that was cut off before as Donatello says aiming the bullet shooting side toward Stockman with a smirk, "So, what you're saying is that this arm should still be functional, right?" Stockman then realizes what he just said as he turns toward Donatello saying, "Uh-oh!" So he tries to hobble away as Charlotte uses her tech staff to used her digital code to tie him up and keeping him in place saying with a smirk, "Note to self Stockman: Don't reveal confidential information like that and secondly, never mess with our team!"

Donatello then calls out to his team as he starts up the weapon arm, "Fire in the hole!" Charlotte lets Stockman go by pulling back the digital data as everyone else ducks for cover as the missile fires out of the arm and hits Stockman dead on, making him shoot up through the air, making him scream in fear as he is sent straight up through into the air and once he was high enough, the robot suit was destroyed and FINALLY, Stockman was taken down. Which mean now, our heroes an fight Shredder with no one to interfere as Shredder appears from the fire telling our heroes as he has been sick and tired of wanting to fight them, "Now, where were we? Oh, yes."

As Shredder said this, Donatello, Raphael and Charlotte were behind him ready to attack, but somehow like he saw it coming, he turned around and kicked them away! Then Shredder notices Michelangelo kneeling on the ground with Sam helping him up as the enemy leaps into action to finish them off as both teens look shocked as Sam prepares to defend the turtle. But thankfully, Master Splinter leaps into action calling in fear, "Michelangelo, Samantha! No!"

Master Splinter leaps forward and pushes them both away with his feet as he himself barely dodged the Shredder's gauntlet. In the room, Master Splinter is on one side and Shredder is on the other. Master Splinter growls at this as both are staring each other down like in a Western. Finally, one of them makes a move as Shredder leaps with a roar and spins himself as he kicks Master Splinter away as suddenly, Master Splinter is slammed into the wall which actually broke. But it was no wall, instead it was a window!

Our heroes watch this all in shock and paralyzing fear as everyone has mixed fearful cries of 'Master Splinter/ NO!/Daddy!' And as they said this, the great rat sensei was falling to his doom below as he screams.

* * *

As soon as he fell, Leonardo calls out to Lunafire, "Lunafire, I need you!" Lunafire nods with a growl as she starts running, "On it!" Lunafire runs forward to the hole as Leonardo hitches onto Lunafire as Lunafire jumps out the window and her dragon wings come out and she starts flying downward to get to his father. As the dragon wolf zooms down, Leonardo reaches out to Master Splinter with his hand and grabs hold of a furry hand just in time. Leonardo holds onto his father as Lunafire flies to a nearby ledge of the Foot building and sets him down gently when he got off of the dragon wolf.

* * *

Angel goes over to the hole to make sure Leonardo got him as she sighs in relief and calls out, "He's safe! Leo got him!" Everyone else got angry as soon as they saw Shredder as Shirayuki smirks saying, "You all know what this means, don't you? I call dibs on taking down the Shredder! So, get him outside!" Everyone agrees as Michelangelo, Donatello and their girls kicked Shredder through another window, but instead to an outside roof garden as our heroes leap outside to battle the Shredder.

* * *

Back with Leonardo, Lunafire and Master Splinter, after a quick look, both dragon wolf and turtle realized that Master Splinter was indeed hurt, so much in fact he could not fight anymore today, which means he would need massive water healing from Shirayuki. And so Leonardo tells his father, "Hang on, Father. You're going to be okay. I'll bring Yuki here to heal you."

But Master Splinter shakes his head telling his son, "No, Leonardo. Worry not, this is no longer about me. This battle is all about you and your team. You must help your sister take down the Shredder. She is the only one that can reset the balance of good and evil. So please, return to the battle and protect your team. Defeat the Shredder. I will be there with you in spirit. Now, please go. Leave me."

But Leonardo, who has a bad feeling about this tells him, "No, Master Splinter! I can't just leave you here." Lunafire nods stepping forward as she says, **"He is right, Splinter. You can't stay here alone. I'll stay here with you, just in case."** But Master Splinter shakes his head telling them, "Leonardo, I know you and your sister will lead the team well, my son. My son…" Before the rat sensei can say more, he groans in pain as Leonardo gives Master Splinter his walking stick.

Leonardo then tells the rat sensei as he gets up, "It's going to be alright. We'll be back for you, I promise. So please just hang on, for all of our sakes." Master Splinter nods as he closes his eyes to rest for a while. Leonardo growls in anger and fury of this happening as he wiped at his mask trying to get rid of tears and clenching his fist. Lunafire nuzzles the turtle telling him, **"Calm down, Leonardo. We will take down the Shredder. Though I think Shirayuki will be the one to do so. A leader must never be angry for so long. The angrier you are, the more you won't be able to lead."**

Leonardo nods and as he walks away ready for her, Master Splinter quietly tells Lunafire, "Lunafire, protect my family while you're up there. I will be fine here, so there is no need to worry." Lunafire hesitates a little but then bows her head saying, **"As you wish, Splinter, my dear friend."** Lunafire then walks over to Leonardo as he hops on and Lunafire flies away on dragon wings back to the battle as Master Splinter rests.

* * *

And this is the end of Return to New York Part 3 (1)! Stay tuned for the second part.


	45. Chapter 45 Return to New York Part 3 (2)

Welcome to Part 2 of Return to New York Part 3 (2)! Keep piling in reviews! Again, please remember that new chapters will take far much more time thanks to life and family, but I will try not to give up on this story again. I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Please review!

To Nicochan11, wakasta and dream lighting, thanks for your reviews!

**Bold Text is when Lunafire and a new OC speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 45: Return to New York Part 3 (2)

Continuing from last time, the rest of our heroes are ready to fight the Shredder as Raphael yells his battle cry charging for the Shredder with sais at the ready, but the enemy kicks him away. Then Donatello and Michelangelo have their turn as Shredder leaps for them and kicks them both away with both of his feet. Then Sam, Angel, and Charlotte go to attack Shredder, but he punches away Sam and Charlotte and then kicks Angel away. Madison then charges for him with a blue fairy blast at the ready and yells with a battle cry as she leaps for him, but again, Shredder dodges and kicks her back, knocking her away.

Leonardo and Lunafire had just returned as the blue masked turtle places on the metal glove for the Sword of Tengu on his left hand, Shirayuki gets ready for the pain to come at her as she runs toward Lunafire, ready to hang onto her. With that, Leonardo grabs the Sword of Tengu with his metal glove as it activates causing Shirayuki to grip onto Lunafire in slight pain as she tries to remain standing. Luckily, Shredder had noticed Leonardoholding the Sword of Tengu just in time, otherwise he could've killed Donatello.

Thus, Leonardo calls out to the Shredder and says in anger, "Get away from my family and friends, Shredder!" Lunafire also growls in anger at the sight of Shredder saying, **"You'll pay for what you did to Splinter!"** Shredder sees the sword he's been trying to get for so long as then Leonardo aims the sword at Shredder as it's lightning attack hits him. Shredder then falls on a small red bridge that was in his outside garden, destroying the bridge. Shirayuki smirks in victory at this saying, "Nice one, Leo. And now that we're outside, I can have a lot of fun taking him down."

But then Shredder rises out of his small lake as he then starts to get angry as he gets out of the lake saying, "This cannot be happening! I refuse to lose!" As soon as he gets out, he goes to one of the small statues and presses a hidden button as then out of one side of the building, Foot Soldiers on Foot Razor Jets appear hovering in the air as they fly up to the top of the building to help their master take down his enemies.

* * *

Back with the adults and Nano in the sewer lair, they had watched the battle with the heroes, Shredder and Stockman with anticipation and cheers as Aunt Rose cheers for our heroes as Nano cheers as well. Aunt Rose has gotten better about her niece heading into danger but she finds Baxter Stockman truly annoying. As April is still at the computer, she notices something weird on the computer schematics of the building as she contacts Doantello and Charlotte, "Don, Char, can you hear me? I've got a dozen or so unidentified flying objects heading your way!"

* * *

Back to the battle, Donatello, Michelangelo and their girls are seeing what April means as they know what those UFO's are as Donatello tells April, "We see them April and now they see us!" The Foot soldiers on the hover jets then fire electrical blasts at them but they manage to dodge the hits as Charlotte uses her tech staff to block the blasts as Shirayuki goes to help them out with earthbending to protect them even though the Sword of Tengu is still hurting her. But now they are about to get help…

* * *

Outside of the battle, three males and a strange creature appear on a nearby building as they see the battle going on at the top of Shredder's building, as one of these three males is the black dark angel that appeared last time. The Guardian that Leonardo befriended during the first battle with the Shredder smiles, seeing the heroes are alive. Zane looks up as he smirks seeing the battle and the heroes are alright as he tells his Guardian buddies, "See, what'd I tell ya? These guys are too tough to be taken down this easily." The strange creature that is beside Zane is a black panther with sleek black fur and gold piercing eyes and a gold collar with a strange symbol around his neck that looks like a blob alien with two eyes.

The black panther speaks up saying with a smirk using his own telepathy, **"You are indeed right, my brother. I wonder how long they have been fighting here? It might have been a few hours since they came here."** The blue haired Guardian activates his communicator as the three people from all the other times appear on the screen as the Guardian tells them, "My Lords, it's the Turtles, the Avatar, their friends and father. They are alive and they have engaged the Shredder at the heart of his lair. And they have brought the Sword of Tengu with them."

The three people speak in turn at this news, secretly happy, "The Sword of Tengu?…This could…prove disastrous." The blue haired Guardian continues speaking as he says, "But with respect, the Sword of Tengu could be their salvation." Zane speaks up for the three people saying, "I agree with this, you three. I doubt these heroes would do anything bad with the Sword. But just in case, I ask that you let us, Kuro and any other men on this team to help the heroes, just in case." Kuro growls in reply agreeing with his brother's plan.

The three people on the screen then speak in turn agreeing, "Agreed…Ready your men, Guardians…See that the heroes are victorious." The blue haired Guardian agrees whole-heartedly saying, "As you command."

Zane smirks in anticipation as his black angel wings shudder in excitement as he tells Kuro, "This is gonna be fun! You up for some fighting, Kuro?" The black panther now known as Kuro roars a little roar saying, **"You bet I am, brother!"**

* * *

Back to our heroes, a Foot Razor Jet fires a missile at Leonardo and although the turtle dodges it, he is still flung back as the Sword of Tengu fell out of his hand and into some stones, the same with the metal glove. Shirayuki sighs with relief feeling better already as then Raphael waits for a Foot Razor Jet comes close by, and when it's close enough, the red masked turtle leaps up and knocks the Foot soldier away and to the ground as Raphael is now in control of one of them as he growls with a smirk calling out to Sam, "Yo, Sammy! Want to help me out?!"

Sam, seeing and hearing this yells out with an evil smirk, "Shell, yeah!" Sam runs toward the Foot Razor Jet Raphael is on and leaps up riding with him as she yells out in joy as Raphael drives, "This…is…AWESOME!" With that, Raphael and Sam chase down a Foot Razor Jet through the city as then Raphael presses a button, that fires the electrical blast at the Foot Razor Jet, destroying it as both Sam and Raphael yell out victoriously, "Yee-haw!" Raphael laughs saying, "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this!"

Luckily, the Foot Ninja that got shot had grabbed a parachute and safely made it down. But then more Foot Ninjas in Foot Razor Jets appear trying to shoot Raphael and Sam out of the sky! But luckily, when their hover jet was about to be hit, both teens jumped off as it got destroyed and both teens landed on another Foot Razor Jet knocking down the ninja driving it. Sam smirks yelling out to the sky, "Shell, yeah! This is the best day of my life!"

* * *

Back with the rest of our heroes, Shredder sees the Sword of Tengu all by its lonesome, and smirks ready to go and get it, but Leonardo and Shirayuki have their weapons out ready to fight him as Shredder tells them, "Ah, Leonardo and Shirayuki. It is rather unfortunate that you two did not join me when I offered you two the chance to join me. You both could have served me well."

Leonardo growls in anger remembering what happened to his father as he tells the evil madman, "I would rather fall in battle with honor than serve you!" Shirayuki growls angrily saying, "And I'd rather die with either one of my two families then serve you! And one of them is already dead! After all, I may not know why you have such a vendetta against the Avatar, but I swear to you, that will end tonight!"

Shredder growls angrily at this saying, "So be it! Elite Foot Ninja, I summon you all to help me take down my enemies!" And so, behind Shredder, in a swirl of smoke, appeared the four Elite Foot Ninja assassins as they in fact did survive their fall from earlier after all. Shredder then commands his assassins to finish this fight once and for all.

And so the assassins go to attack Leonardo and Shirayuki as both growl as they both fend of attacks from the assassins as both dodge and block from weapons slashes. Only difference is, is that the last time he fought these guys before today, he fought them alone, but now he's fighting them with his sister.

* * *

Back with Raphael and Sam, their Foot Razor Jet got hit in the back from the ones chasing them as our two heroes turn trying to get away from them. When suddenly, a missile hits one of the enemy Foot Razor Jets, causing both teens to be confused. Even though the ninja survived, another missile hits another Foot Razor Jet. As Raphael and Sam looked down, they realized who fired the missiles as they looked at the Foot's roof to see Donatello and Charlotte controlling the missile arm from Stockman's robot suit. Both teens yell out to them saying with thumbs up, "Thanks, guys!"

Charlotte and Donatello wave to the hotheaded teens above as Donatello calls out, "Don't thank us, thank Stockman!" Charlotte smirks and yells out to them and then speaks to Donatello, "Your welcome by the way! As for Stockman, him losing this thing was probably the greatest thing he's done for our kind of humanity yet!" Donatello laughs at that as both high-five at their little victory.

* * *

Back with Leonardo and Shirayuki, Leonardo manages to blocks some weapon attacks from an assassin as Shirayuki manages to use the earth around her to hit the assassins. She hits them as hard as she could with earth blasts and manages to form it around her fists and hitting them with hard earth punches as she knocks a few of them into the ground just in time to see one of the assassins kick Leonardo in the shell and pinning him down and the other tries to attack him but Leonardo blocks it. Shirayuki runs forward and gathers the air around her and swipes it in front of herself, thus hitting the two assassins knocking them back.

Madison quickly runs over after being with Michelangelo and Angel and frees Leonardo from his pinning by pulling the weapon out of the ground. Leonardo is then held back up as he tells the two girls, "Thanks, girls." Madison grins saying, "Our pleasure." But all four assassins are back and ready for more and surrounded the three.

With Raphael and Sam, they looked down to see Shredder going to take the Sword of Tengu. So Sam asks Raphael with a smirk, "You know that I hate you, but are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Raphael nods with a smirk of his own and drives their hover jet over Shredder as both then yell out, "Geronimo!" Both jump out of the Foot Razor Jet towards Shredder as another Foot Razor Jet hit the one they were on thus destroying it. And as both Raphael and Sam land where Leonardo, Shirayuki and Madison are, the destroyed debris of both Foot Razor Jets fall down towards the Sword of Tengu, now leaving Shredder to leap away from it so he won't get hit.

Raphael smirks as he then tells Leonardo, Madison and his girlfriend – and by that, I mean Shirayuki – ready to fight, "Hey, save some for us, you three!" Leonardo growls out though telling his brother as Madison and himself fend off one of the assassins, "Yuki and I can handle this, Raph." Then Shirayuki and Raphael fight off one of the assassins as Sam fights off another with the kicks and punches of a kangaroo as Raphael tells his brother, "Don't ya think we know 'dat? Besides, where's the fun in just letting you two fight?"

Shirayuki agrees as she waterbends water and blasts it at the assassin she and Raph are fighting and takes a big breath of air and blows it all out at the assassin freezing him from his feet to his neck. The assassin struggles to break free as then Shirayuki grabs all the earth she can below her and molds it all onto her fists and punches the frozen assassin hard knocking him back by about six feet! Raphael grins at that as Shirayuki then tells Leonardo, "Raphie's right, Leo. Battles are a lot more fun when we fight together."

* * *

Donatello and Charlotte then appear as the purple masked turtle also says, "Yuki's right, we're all family, even if Yuki is dating Raph." Charlotte nods saying with a smile, "Yeah, we're all part of the family too, Leo. We will always be there to help you guys out." Angel nods as she hits an assassin with her tonfas as she grunts telling them, "Yeah, through any kind of battle, we will be there for each other through thick and thin." Sam then kicks away an assassin with the strength of a gorilla that was going to attack Angel as she says, "We ain't ever letting you do things like this alone again, leader boy! Leaders of super hero teams always need help!"

Michelangelo nods saying with a joke as he leaps into the fray, "Like the girls said, we finish this all together. Besides, the cable back home is out anyway." Lunafire growls landing near Shirayuki and says with fire in her mouth, **"We will all finish this the way we've always done, together. For us, for Splinter, for the city!"** Michelangelo and Sam then grab the axe handle of one of the assassins and kicks him away as Leonardo and Madison dodge a weapon swipe as Leonardo slashes at the weapon making it drop to the floor as Madison blasts a blue fairy attack knocking the assassin away.

Then Raphael grabs the weapon of the assassin he and Shirayuki are fighting with his own weapons as Shirayuki charges and kicks at the assassin with an earth kick as Donatello and Charlotte kicks away theirs making all four assassins drop into a pile. Angel smirks as she and everyone else gather around the pile of Elite Foot Ninja assassins as she says, "Finally! We managed to beat them down this time!"

But then our heroes hear Shredder as they turn to see him going through debris to find the Sword of Tengu. Our heroes gather around the Shredder ready to finish him off as Shirayuki tells him, "Give up, Shredder. It's over. Accept your loss with whatever dignity you have left!" Shredder stands up and laughs evilly telling her, "You and your team are fools, Avatar! And in case you all forgot, this is my fortress, my stronghold. Did you seriously believe that you could beat me here?!"

Shredder reaches over to a small dragon statue and turns around a ball as underneath the earthed floor, it opens up revealing a medium army of Foot Ninjas ready to fight. Sam and Michelangelo groan in annoyance as Michelangelo says, "Aw, come on!" Sam groans in annoyance saying, "Yeah, seriously! Is this fight ever going to be done?!"

* * *

All is silent as both sides remain still and quiet until Raphael spoke saying, "Well, nobody ever said it was going to be easy." Shirayuki says in a grim frown, "It never is." And as our heroes ready themselves, suddenly the blue haired Guardian appears in front of them with a dramatic entrance as he then tells our heroes, "Your Avatar friend is right. But perhaps we can offer you some assistance."

Raphael is confused at this as he asks, "Uh, we?" And just like that, out of thin air, more of these Guardians appeared that looked similar to the man but with the same hairstyle, different hair colors, and skins as all of them grab their swords out of their jackets and made them glow and ready to fight. But before anyone made a move, a panther roar sounded behind our heroes as they all turn around to see Kuro appear with glowing gold eyes as his voice sounds in their heads, **"We are here to help you take down this enemy of ours once and for all." **

Just when our heroes thought this couldn't shock them any more, beside the panther is Zane whose black angel wings are out and ready, the boy kept his head down but then brings it up as he smirks telling our heroes, "My brother is right, everyone. This battle is all of ours. So let us help you so we can take down this evil man once and for all, okay?"

Zane flashes a charming smile and a wink as instantly Madison, Charlotte and Sam have hearts in their eyes as they squeal in awe as Sam says in a lovesick grin, "Hello, hot stuff!" Charlotte smiles with hearts in her eyes saying, "Please tell me there are more dark angels like you?!" Madison drools a little saying, "And where did you find your tailor?!"

Angel and Shirayuki look at this weird although Angel is blushing pretty hard as Shirayuki asks confused, "Uh, who the heck is he?" Angel shakes her head saying, "I don't know…Never seen him before." Shirayuki looks at Angel seeing the blush and smiles seeing that a new love may form. And even though with the seriousness of the battle going on, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo growls angrily and jealously at this as Raphael smirks happy to see his girlfriend wasn't that lovesick about this new guy.

Then the blue-haired Guardian quickly tells our heroes getting their attention, "Hurry, we must keep the Shredder away from the Sword of Tengu!" Leonardo nods as he tells him and the girls, "My brothers, Yuki and myself will take down the Shredder. The rest of our group will help you take down the ninjas." Madison, Charlotte and Sam agreed whole heartedly and so did Angel and Lunafire.

And so the Guardians and the girls rush into battle as they all fight with punches, kicks, elbow jabs and their swords. Then Zane rushes into and hops into the air and shoots out black angel feathers sharp as steel that either hit the ninjas or distracted them as Zane zooms down and punches and kicks the ninjas as Kuro bites any ninjas he came across.

* * *

Back with our five heroes including the four turtles and Shirayuki, they appeared before the Shredder who finally found the Sword of Tengu and gripped it in his hand as Shirayuki groans a little holding her head in pain as Shredder can feel the jolts of electricity as he relishes this moment as he tells our five heroes, "Ah, the power. I had almost forgotten of it! The Sword of Tengu, the sword with which I've laid villages to waste, brought castles to ground, vanquished armies, the sword that I used to conquer Japan and give power to the Tokugawa Clan! It is mine once more!" While he said all of this, our five heroes were greatly confused and shocked all of this as was Shirayuki who started to try and figure out how all of this was possible!

But then Shredder attacks by using the Sword blast its energy at them, knocking all five to the ground at different places as Donatello sees the metal glove from where he is and picks it up. Shredder walks away to the steps and goes to Raphael ready to kill him as he says, "So you are the Avatar's love. I will take great pleasure to kill you!" Shredder slashes down the sword, but Shirayuki who got angry and scared at this went into Avatar Mode and speeds up to them and uses her tessen to block and move the sword away and had it blast to the sky saying in her Avatar voice, "NOOOOOO!"

Shirayuki blocks the sword and tries to push back the sword grunting as Raphael goes to help her and stands back up with sais in his hands and rushes at Shredder taking the Avatar's place. With that, the five teens try to rush at the Shredder, but the Shredder uses the sword to slash at them, but luckily all five teens ducked in the nick of time, saving their heads.

Leonardo tells the Avatar and his siblings, "Everyone, get in close! It's the only way!" Leonardo quickly rolls away dodging a lightning blast from the sword as all five prepare to fight and leap for the Shredder. They charge at him as all four turtles quickly ducked and with the Shredder distracted from this maneuver, Avatar Shirayuki managed to kick the Shredder away with an air kick.

But then Shredder fires another energy blast from the sword as all five teens dodged it. Then Shirayuki quickly pins the Sword of Tengu to the ground with her tessen as Raphael intervenes by using his sais to throw the Sword of Tengu into the air out of Shredder's hands. Then Donatello has his bo staff behind one of Shredder's legs as Michelangelo kicks Shredder away and into the debris. The Sword of Tengu is still in the air as Leonardo takes the metal glove from Donatello, puts it on his hand and uses his swords as leverage to push himself in the air and grab the magic sword just in time as it activates. Leonardo lands on the ground with the sword as Shirayuki then runs forward to take down Shredder, but the madman dodges the attack.

* * *

And now the final moment of the battle has begun. When Shredder dodged the attack, he had grabbed Leonardo's swords and decided to use them to take down his opponent, the one who is facing him now is…Shirayuki. The teenage girl in question is still in Avatar mode with her eyes full on white-blue and with her tessen. Shredder is on one side of the building with Leonardo's swords ready to kill the Avatar. And Shirayuki is on the other side with her tessen – which she pressed together to become one – ready as she firebends the fire nearby, gathers water in the air, along with gathering the air around her, and the earth nearby.

And thus, Shirayuki combines all four elements into one sword. The tessens immediately become frozen as the water rose up and shaped to become a blade of ice, then the air swirled around the sword along with the fire and earth. Shirayuki holds up her one blade, ready to take down the Shredder once and for all. It is like a western as both stand still ready to take each other down in one final swipe. Shirayuki holds her blade with the tip facing down and growls determined as does the Shredder as well. Both opponents clenched their fists around their weapons of choice as they glared at each other.

Neither moved…until now. The Shredder leaped into the air as did Shirayuki as both let out battle cries. They both reached the midway point of their leap and both immediately slashed their weapons as a 'clang' noise proved this. Both immediately landed on the opposite sides they were facing earlier. All is silent as all four turtles watch this in shock an anxiety. One blink, and you would miss the outcome as to who won. Finally, one slight action happens as our heroes see who won. This slight action…is a helmet falling to the ground. In other words, Shirayuki's elemental blade slashed off Shredder's head as the head within the helmet and the helmet itself fell, signaling the end of the Shredder once and for all.

Because of Shredder's body no longer having a head, the body falls to the ground motionless as Leonardo's swords were dropped. Shirayuki stands up and walks over to the Shredder as her brothers follow. And as Leonardo picks up his swords, and sheathes them away, all five teens have won against the Shredder, for good. Shirayuki in her Avatar voice then tells her brothers and boyfriend, "It is finally over, my brothers and love. Never again will we fight the Shredder. The balance to this world has been restored. But with one evil taken down, there is bound to be more." The glow disappears from the Avatar's eyes as she falls over, fainting but Raphael managed to catch her in time as he says softly to himself, "Yeah, it is, Snow Princess. Ya saved us all."

* * *

Back with the others, the girls, Lunafire and all of the Guardians had finished taking down all of the Foot Ninjas. All of the Guardians sheathed their swords as the blue-haired Guardian says, "They have done it. They defeated the Shredder. Incredible." With that, all the Guardians bowed in respect to the heroes as all escaped except for Kuro and Zane. Zane who was near the girls tells them with a smile, "By the way, in response to what you all told me: Never been called hot stuff, so thanks, I am the only dark angel in existence, and I made this outfit myself to be my hero outfit."

Madison was excited at this, Charlotte was a little disappointed and Sam blushed a little. Kuro growls catching Zane's attention, **"Zane, it is time for us to leave."** Zane nods as he then tells the girls, "By the way, the name is Zane Shadow Lockheart. And this is my buddy, Kuro. Tell your other teammates, okay?" All the girls nod as Angel remains quiet, quite taken with the dark angel as a small blush appears as Zane tells Angel and the girls, but mostly Angel, "Good night to you all. Something tells me we will see each other again." Lunafire walks over and asks the telepathic panther, **"Just who are you and your human?"**

Kuro smirks saying, **"Let me just say, Miss Wolf, we are a couple of misfits that had no purpose in the world thus we were abandoned. And my brother is right, we may see each other again."** Kuro takes off with the Guardians as Zane spreads his black angel wings and flies off as the girls then realized something as Madison says shocked, "Oh, crud! I forgot I had a boyfriend!" Sam then says a little shocked, "He was just so good-looking! For a human, anyway." Charlotte also says shocked, "I can't believe I forgot all about Donnie!"

Angel then laughs a little saying, "Let's hope they forgive all of you for this. But I had to admit, he's kind of cute." All the girls stare at her in shock as Sam tells Angel with a shocked, but knowing look, "Looks like you found a guy just for you, Angel. Pretty soon, we'll all probably have a guy we love." All the girls laugh as Lunafire sighs heavily saying, **"At least this nightmare is over. Never again, will we have to fight the Shredder."**

* * *

Back with the adults and Nano in the sewer, they were all shocked and waiting in anticipation of who would win and as soon as they saw the outcome, all cheered in joy and happiness as April and Casey hug in joy as Nano cheers in happiness, "Yay, team!" Aunt Rose sighs with relief with a smile as she tells herself, "Your parents would be proud of you, my little fairy."

* * *

Back with our heroes, Shirayuki is being carried piggy back on Raphael's shell as all five teens and the girls reconvene at the middle of the area as Leonardo tells everyone, "We did it, everyone. Now there's just one more thing left to do." Shirayuki sighs with relief saying, "Goodie. When we get home, I want to take a shower, head to bed, sleep for a year and whenever I wake up, I want to eat a stuffed crust pizza." Everyone nods agreeing as everyone walks over to the detached missile cannon from Stockman's suit where Donatello and Charlotte are checking things out, as Raphael nods telling her, "I agree with ya, Yuki. And we have to make sure that these bozos can never use this building for anything ever again. And make that two stuffed crusts."

Shirayuki nods saying as she kisses Raphael on his cheek, "Deal." After a minute, Donatello and Charlotte then got an idea how to shut down all of the tech as Charlotte runs off with some wires as Donatello begins saying, "With Stockman's radio power cells, coupled with the power of the Sword of Tengu…" Then Charlotte finishes getting over to a power box nearby saying, "…it should fry most of the tech in this building. So hit it, Leo!" As soon as she attached the wires to the small power box, Leonardo activates the Sword of Tengu as he unsheathes it as Shirayuki whimpers a little in pain as she holds on tight to Raphael.

Leonardo then plunges the activated sword into the gattling arm, letting loose an electromagnetic pulse as the electrical energy blast short-circuits and malfunctions all of the tech in the building. And thanks to that power, the sword is automatically destroyed thanks to all the power it released as the big Foot symbol on the building has gone out. When Shirayuki saw that the sword has been destroyed and all was calm, she grins and punches a fist in the air, exclaiming in joy, "Yes! Finally, no more magic sword! Bye-bye migraines!" Raphael grins at that as then Leonardo tells the whole team, "Now, let's get Master Splinter and go home."

Everyone nods agreeing with their leader as they all make their way to where Lunafire and Leonardo left him…or so they thought. By the time they got there, the only thing that was left of Master Splinter was his walking stick. Leonardo is now scared as he says as Lunafire comes up behind him, "Hey, wait a second! I don't understand! Lunafire and I left him right and there was no way he was in any shape to move."

Lunafire sniffs around for Master Splinter's scent but she shakes her head saying, **"I can't smell him anywhere. It's as if he just vanished."** The girls are all starting to get scared as Madison says in slight fear trembling, remembering when she lost her parents and nearly lost Leonardo, "Oh, no! Not again." Shirayuki holds onto Raphael tighter starting to cry as she says, "This isn't fair! I already lost my mom and dad. I don't want to lose my adoptive dad." Raphael looks over his head to see his girl upset and feels bad himself and then gets angry, deciding mentally that he will find Master Splinter and make her happy again.

* * *

Michelangelo voices out everyone else's thought saying, "How could he be gone?" As soon as he said this, fire truck sirens sounded out along with police sirens as Sam says with a little fear, "I don't know Mikey, but I hope all to shell, that he is alright." Donatello and Charlotte who checks out the police cars and fire trucks, both tell the others, "Guys, we have to leave now!" Everyone nods as Leonardo then notices a helicopter on a helipad near them as he asks Donatello and Charlotte, "Donnie, Char, the helicopter."

Both teens nod as they get inside and prepare to start it up as Leonardo picks up Master Splinter's walking stick as Lunafire nudges Leonardo's arm telling him, **"Please do not worry, Leonardo. We will find him, no matter how long it takes."** With that, everyone got onto the helicopter as Lunafire shrunk to get inside. Donatello and Charlotte are now piloting the helicopter as Charlotte wants to grin of doing this with flying a helicopter, but she cannot with Master Splinter gone as almost all the girls places a hand one each of the boys they like to comfort them. Angel is worried as well and wonders about to dark angel she met. What if he, his panther and those Guardians had anything to do with this? But Angel decides that would be impossible because they helped them.

Raphael then tells Leonardo while sad and a little happy, "At least we did it, Leo. The Shredder is down for good." Shirayuki nods saying a little upset, "Same here. I know I should be happy that I finished him off, but I'm not." Leonardo nods saying, "Yeah, the price for this battle was far too great."

Michelangelo then asks Leonardo, "You guys don't think Master Splinter is…?" Leonardo replies saying, "I don't know, Mikey. I just don't know." With that, our heroes flew off into the moonlight back to their sewer home.

As soon as our heroes made it to the warehouse, they all got out and turned off the helicopter and as soon as the door to the warehouse was opened, Shirayuki earthbended the helicopter inside by using the ground underneath it. They all got back underground greeted with hugs by everyone as Nano went back to Charlotte. But with Master Splinter gone, there was no time for celebration. After the battle they went through, they all decided to go to sleep before waking up tomorrow to search for Master Splinter.

Aunt Rose said she was going to help them search for their favorite rat as well tomorrow. When everyone went to bed, including the girls who stayed in Shirayuki's room, Shirayuki couldn't help but have this weird feeling before she went to bed. Did they really take down the Shredder for good? Wait, of course they did. His head was cut off, no one could survive and come back from that. Shirayuki shakes her head at this with a grin saying, "Nah, he couldn't come back. I'm just being paranoid." And with that everyone sleeps with hope they will find Master Splinter soon.

* * *

Back on the top floor of the Foot building, as the fire rages on, suddenly something stands back up. Was it one of the Foot Ninjas? One of the Elite? Nope, it was…SHREDDER'S BODY?! The headless body stood back up and walks forward and grabs his head as the body then walks away from the fire.

What the shell?! What is Shredder?! How could he still be alive?! What will happen to our heroes now? To find out, stay tuned and be ready for anything.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Now onto the questions. What has made Raphael angry this time? How has the search for Master Splinter been going? Who does Raphael find that is in trouble? Why is this person out by themselves? Will Shirayuki help Raphael in this adventure or will our hot-headed turtle handle this himself? What happens to Raphael that is somewhat similar yet completely different than what his sister went through in the past? Will Raphael and whoever he finds be safe? In order to find out, stay tuned for the next two chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 46 and 47: Lone Raph and Cub Part 1 and 2! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	46. Chapter 46 Lone Raph and Cub Part 1

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! The second part to this will come out in two days, so stay tuned for that. I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Thank you! Have fun reading Part 1 of Lone Raph and Cub! Please leave reviews!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. _**Bold Text is when Lunafire speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 46: Lone Raph and Cub Part 1

Voice-Over Intro:

Raphael: Man, is this gonna be a long night. First off, I have two major problems. The first, is these guys. Their your basic criminal type thugs, which normally wouldn't be a problem at all, except of course for my second problem.

_The adventure begins on a cold December night in New York as Raphael who has a mysterious stranger behind him faces a group of thugs, each wearing fancy black suits but all have thug type weapons like bats and chains. Raphael is ready to fight as he spins his sais like a rock star and gets ready to fight as a man from the group of thugs who is wearing a purple/brown jacket, black shirt and pants with an ugly purple tie with orange spots who has sunglasses on, is bald and has a small orange/red goatee. The man tells Raphael, "Hand him over, now!"_

_The person behind Raphael reveals himself as this person is an eleven and a half years old kid with brown hair and green eyes, a red and white cap with it being backwards, a white t-shirt with red sleeves, a blue long-sleeved shirt, blue pants and blue/white/gray sneakers with yellow straps. The boy is eleven and a half years old as he calls out angrily to the ugly tie thug, "Come and get me, creepo!"_

Raphael: Some old guy once said, 'Anybody who hates kids and dogs can't be all bad.' But like I said, it's gonna be a long night. I only wish Yuki had followed me so she could help me. Too bad she wasn't feeling too well…

_Raphael is clearly annoyed with the child as he takes down the thugs with kicks and pinning their wrists behind their backs to only throw them away. The ugly tie thug then has an idea as he grabs something out of his coat. It is a small device as he presses a small red button and throws it as it beeps and it heads straight for the kid! Raphael immediately jumps into action to take the hit as the kid covers his eyes. The device explodes leaving Raphael's fate unknown…_

* * *

Today is December 28, just four days after the big final battle with the Shredder along with Master Splinter suddenly gone missing. After our teen heroes and Dragon Wolf had an eight hours sleep to rest from the battle, they immediately started searching for Master Splinter as April, Casey and even Aunt Rose decided to help out. In fact, because of this recent development, Aunt Rose decided to close the flower shop due to family emergency.

Since meeting the mutants, the woman felt it was her obligation to help them since their father was missing and decided to fill in the role of the mother until Master Splinter was returned…that and this gave her time to get to know them. And while they are searching for Master Splinter, Lunafire began teaching them as much ninjitsu as she knew from watching Master Splinter, the turtles and Shirayuki for years.

The girls had also decided to help out as well as Angel still kept thinking about that dark angel that helped out in the final battle. Something about him tugged something inside of her. She is still trying to figure it out. Speaking of the dark angel, Madison apologized to Leo of how she reacted when he was around. The other girls did too, as they said he was hot for a human. They forgave the girls and all was right with them.

Anyway, during those four days of searching for the beloved rat sensei, there have been no signs or clues whatsoever. And because of this, Raphael is starting to get mad at having no leads and this is where our adventure takes place…

It all starts at the sewer home late at night as the famous hothead himself is training with the spinning thing with the spines sticking out as he is vigorously training and extremely frustrated. He hits each spines with punches and kicks with anger and rage as he grunts and growls. He then stops for a minute as he tries to catch his breath while up above him in a subway car with one wall torn out is Donatello and Charlotte working on something with Nano watching.

Raphael then notices the calmness around him with everyone taking a break except for a few people that are still on patrol as he then growls angrily seeing this, or more in particular, his girlfriend/sister not around. He roars angrily making the exercise equipment spin by swiping it. With his roar, it caught everyone in the sewer lair's attention. Leonardo, being the calm turtle asks Raphael calmly, "You okay, Raph?"

Raphael walks over telling his older brother in anger, "How can you all sit around talking when he's out there somewhere?! May be hurt…bad!" And so Leonardo once again tells him calmly, "Like I said earlier, we have to organize the search. Look at everything we know." Madison who is wearing denim jeans with a purple-blue rose appliqué, tan ballet flats shoes, and a long tan sweater, tells Raphael, "Exactly, Raph. We're doing the best we can of what we know at this moment. Try to be calm, okay?"

* * *

But Raphael still gets angry a little telling them, "But we don't know anything!" Michelangelo perks up saying, "Well, what we do know is that when we were all fighting the Shredder, Master Splinter took a major hit…for me and Sam." Sam nods as she hugs herself feeling slightly horrible, "Yeah, he should never have done that. I could have protected Mikey just fine, but he still saved us."

Donatello and Charlotte – who has Nano on her shoulder – comes out of the subway car as Donatello tells Raphael, "And when we looked for him after the fight, he just wasn't there." Aunt Rose, who had been sitting on the couch and reading to take a break, speaks up telling Raphael, "Be patient, Raphael. I have some of my very best friends of fairies in New York searching for him. But so far, they have come up empty handed."

April – who is wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and a 3/4 sleeved cream jacket – nods walking over to a table that has a map on it as she tells everyone, "It's true and Rose and I have been scanning the police bin for anything like a giant rat sighting. But there's nothing." But Raphael, still being angry tells them, "Well then, we should be out there looking for them like Yuki, Angel and Lunafire are doing!"

Raphael walks away to go out but Leonardo tries talking to him by walking over saying, "We have been, Raph, but Master Splinter could be anywhere. And besides, how do you search an entire city?!" Raphael then tells them while grabbing his sais that he stuck a padded column, "Simple, one block at a time."

When the hothead crosses his sais together, Michelangelo tells his brother, "Raph, this is not a good time for the hothead thing." Sam nods saying as she smirks, "He's right, dummy. But then again, I bet you couldn't be calm for one whole night without Yuki." Then Charlotte speaks up from the subway car as she and Doantello are hard at work on the Battle Shell engine, "And after the beating the beautiful Battle Shell took place, it's a couple of hours away from being street ready. Though we could cover more ground with it…"

But Leonardo then tells Raphael calmly, "But it's okay, Raph. You can go with Yuki and blow off some steam tonight. We got a phone call before you roared earlier. Yuki, Angel and Lunafire didn't find anything so their coming back to take a break. Yuki will go with you to help you calm down. Who knows, maybe with the two of you together, you might be able to find some clues." Raphael cracks his knuckles saying with a growl, "You can count on that."

* * *

But before he leaves, the elevator doors open revealing Angel walking beside Lunafire who has Shirayuki on her back, but…something looked wrong. Shirayuki was…passed out! Everyone sees this as they look shocked, but none more than Raphael as he asked Angel and Lunafire, "What's wrong with Yuki?!" Shirayuki shivers a little as she slowly wakes up with Lunafire saying, **"Yuki passed out while we were searching for Splinter. I had Angel check on her, and it turns out that she got herself a cold."** Shirayuki groans in pain and sniffles as Angel then said, "With that, Lunafire and I decided to get back so she can rest. By the way, if she sneezes while she's here, make sure to hit the deck."

Raphael quickly walks over to check on Shirayuki and he can definitely feel that her head was burning as the girl then leans into his touch, happy she's back home. Raphael pets her head as Leonardo then asks Angel, "What do you mean, 'hit the deck'?" Angel then starts talking, "Well…" But she was cut off as Shirayuki sniffles and she gets ready to sneeze as Angel freaks out yelling at everyone, "HIT THE DECK!" Everyone gets out of the way unsure what would happen as Lunafire quickly lays on her belly as then Shirayuki sneezes on the ground. But instead of a regular sneeze, as soon as she sneezed…

…an air blast came out of her mouth launching her into the air until she hits the ceiling as she quickly uses earthbending to catch her in mid-air! Shirayuki used her earthbending to land on the ground, but immediately falls onto her knees as soon as she made contact. Everyone looks at this shocked as Aunt Rose goes to check on her as she then asks, "What was that?!" Lunafire speaks up saying, **"That was an air blast, Rose. Not only can it be done by hands and feet, but also the mouth since the lungs also help with airbending. For the mouth, this only happens when you sneeze. But this is bad if she has a cold."**

Angel nods saying, "Big time! Yuki sneezed while we were flying in the air and she pretty much launched herself up to maybe even the stratosphere! At least we caught her." Madison walks over to where her mother and Shirayuki as she looks at the sick girl saying, "I think I know how she got sick. Either from one of the Foot Ninjas during our battle or the pizza guy from the pizza place we went to yesterday."

Shirayuki raises her head up saying with a nasally voice with the sniffles, "I can still search for him! I can go find Splinter." Donatello walks over telling Shirayuki, "Sorry, Yuki. But that's not a good idea. You need to rest, drink water, and have some soup." Charlotte nods telling the white haired girl, "Sorry, Yuki, doctor's orders."

Shirayuki groans in sadness as Raphael walks over rubbing her head telling her, "Listen to Donnie, Yuki. We want ya healthy and kicking to find Splinta. Now please go and rest, for me and Splinta." Shirayuki looks at her boyfriend and sighs nasally, having no choice, as she smiles telling him, "Okay, Raphie. But only if you tell me what you found when you come back." Raphael nods kissing her cheek saying, "Deal." Raphael then walks away heading outside as Michelangelo and Sam help Shirayuki into bed.

As they tucked her into bed and left the room, Michelangelo asks Sam, "Hey, Sammy? Ya think Raph will be okay without Snow White to help him?" Sam shrugs her shoulders saying, "I have no idea, Mikey. But if I know your stupid brother, he'll get himself in trouble with or without her." Michelangelo laughs as Shirayuki falls asleep, hoping Raphael will be okay without her.

* * *

Now with Raphael, with no Shirayuki by his side – though he clearly needs her to help calm him down but won't since she got sick – is now running along the rooftops, to calm himself down and maybe find Splinter. As he hops from building to building he tells himself angrily with grunts, "Their all sitting around talking all night…" Raphael then stops at a building and looks around for a minute as then a semi comes around after turning a corner.

Raphael, being the daredevil, jumps off the building and lands on the semi, then jumps and somersaults like a show-off. As the semi drives around for a minute, Raphael then sees an alley and he then sees…Master Splinter?! Raphael sees this and immediately thinks he found him as he now has to get off the semi. As soon as the semi stopped thanks to the red light on the streetlight, a bus turns around the corner as Raphael leaps onto it. And while the bus drove on, Raphael immediately leaped over the magazine stand near the alley and landed onto the ground and runs into the alley to get Master Splinter.

As soon as he saw him, he was immediately relieved. However, as soon as he ran over to bring him home, as soon as he touched him…he suddenly came down in pieces?! Now that Raphael looked closely, it was never Master Splinter at all. It was just a bunch of garbage compiled together to make it look like Master Splinter. Either this was fate mocking him, or a really strange coincidence. Raphael immediately became disheartened and angry as he yells out to the sky, "MASTA SPLINTA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" As he yelled, his question echoed into the sky and through most of New York.

* * *

After a few minutes of calming down by thinking of Shirayuki, Raphael went back to looking around as he gets himself on top of a building. But then he hears some things being knocked over and goes to check it out on the rooftop he was on. And what he sees is not Master Splinter, but instead a group of thugs looking for something with flashlights on. With this, Raphael may have found something to take his anger out on as he smirks saying, "Well now, what do we have here?"

Raphael stay low and quiet trying to see what they were doing. This group of thugs who are all wearing fancy suits for some reason have flashlights on to try and find whatever it is they were trying to find. When Raphael saw what they were wearing, he scoffs saying with a laugh, "If Sam were here, she'd call them Penguins. Yuki would have straight-out laughed."

The thugs are all looking around trying to find something in all of the trash but it appears, either what their looking for is on the wrong street or already left town. From the group of thugs, one of them is wearing a purple/brown jacket, black shirt and pants with an ugly purple tie with orange spots who has sunglasses on, is bald and has a small orange/red goatee. Raphael snickers at this saying, "Madison would say he was a fashion disasta."

The ugly tie thug then tells the other gang members getting annoyed, "Hurry it up, and find him! The boss needs this tied up tonight if he's gonna make it to the top. And remember, when the boss moves up, we all move up." When Raphael heard this, it made him curious and so he runs along a nearby rooftop hops onto another then jumps off into a somersault to land in an alley quietly and hides by some trashcans to see the thugs still looking around and one of them just looked through a dumpster and left, closing it in frustration. But as soon as that thug left, the dumpster lid opens a smidge revealing…a little boy?!

Raphael gasped in shock seeing this, getting a little scared, worried and fearful for the kid. Why in the shell would these thugs be after the kid? All Raphael knew, was that Master Splinter was not his top priority right now, instead it was moved to the kid. After all, Shirayuki would want him to help the kid. The ugly tie thug from before is near the dumpster as he tells the other thugs frustrated, "Need I remind youse what'll happen if we fails to recapture our quarry?! Find him!" One of the thugs asks ugly tie, "But boss, he aint't here."

Ugly thug then tells him annoyed as he and the other thugs walk away, "Then try the next alley." Raphael sighs with relief as they walk away. But the boy raises up the dumpster lid higher, as Raphael realizes the kid is trying to escape while the thugs are still in the alley. Raphael quietly says to himself, "No kid, stay down!" But now there was a problem. Thanks to the boy raising the lid higher, the slight action made a lamp on the dumpster itself fall and break as the boy gasped in shock and fear. The kid quickly went back down into the dumpster and closed the lid as the thugs came running back around the area to find and capture the kid.

They see the dumpster and the broken lamp as the ugly tie thug smirks saying tauntingly, "Come out, come out, wherever youse are!" The flashlight he carries flashes to the dumpster as the boy raises up the dumpster lid a little with a scared face as Raphael is getting scared as he quietly says, "No kid, no! Stay down!" But then Raphael knew there was only one thing he could do now: He had to help the kid, even if it meant revealing himself.

* * *

The ugly tie thug's flashlight still shines on the dumpster as he tells the kid, "It's time to stop playing hide-and-seek, kid!" But then, like a hero, Raphael jumps in from above, lands on the dumpster then flips onto the ground with sais at the ready telling him angrily, "They maybe it should be ya're turn to hide!" Hearing this, the boy raises the lid on the dumpster a little to see Raphael as he is in slight awe saying, "Whoa!"

Raphael spins his sais like a rock star as he begins to count down, "I'll give ya lunkheads to the count of three to leave right now! One…" Ugly tie thug who was disgusted and actually thought Raphael was wearing a costume tells him tauntingly, "Whoa, wrong time of the year for Halloween, freak! It ended two months ago!" Raphael smirks saying a little angrily, "Two…"

Ugly tie thug then realized Raphael was being serious as he then tells the other thugs, "Okay, boys, time to peel this guy out of his monster suit." The thugs then ganged on Raphael as the turtle smirks saying, "Three!" The red masked turtle then leaps into action ready to take down some thugs as the kid once again sees this saying quietly from the dumpster, "Whoa!"

When Raphael leaped into the fight, he took down two of the thugs with a kick to one, flips to the other and takes him down by standing on his shoulders, jumps off making the thug fall down and as soon as he lands, he kicks another one down. And while Raphael is busy taking down the thugs, the ugly tie thug watches in horror and fear seeing the mutant turtle take down the thugs as if it was child's play.

Raphael also began slicing off the thugs weapons with his sais as each thug is knocked away and hits the ground leaving only Raphael standing as the kid in the dumpster hides back inside. Raphael lands near the dumpster, spins his sais and crosses them in front of his face and says with a smirk, "Now, who's next? Don't be shy, boys, there's plenty of kickbutt for everyone." As two of the thugs got back up and stand near the ugly tie thug – who by the way, all three are a little freaked out of the power the turtle has – the ugly tie thug asks Raphael in fear, "W-what are you?!"

And so, as Raphael spins his sais, he declares to them, "I am Green Vengeance!" The bad guys are stumped, confused and weirded out as the ugly tie thug says annoyed and weirded out, " 'Green Vengeance'? What?!" When Raphael said what he said, he immediately regretted it. Sam would have laughed out that not liking it, his girlfriend would have given him a better name, and his brothers would be shaking their heads as Michelangelo laughs. Is he starting to turn into his goofy brother?!

And so, Raphael tries to make up for what he said and fix it by saying with a hotheaded tone, "Okay, never mind that. Then how about Black and Blue?!" And so, the ugly tie thug demands his minions to attack Raphael again but with a stutter. And so the thugs walk toward him as the kid from the dumpster lifts up the lid to watch the fight. Raphael kicks the thug away with multiple kicks, then opens a nearby door hitting a thug in the face as the thug is knocked out on the ground. Raphael smirks at this as he goes back into the action by doing a flip.

With three thugs in front of him now, he then sees a neon sign that says 'Joe's' on top of them bolted to the building. Raphael smirks getting an idea as he flings both sais at each bolt of the sign as it comes off and falls down hitting the ground as the three thugs left to get away. Raphael then rubs his hands and walks forward grabbing his sais off the ground as the thugs groan in pain and decide to leave, running off in fear as Raphael smirks telling them tauntingly, "Come on, chickens! We're just getting started. Shell, my girlfriend could beat you idiots up without her powers and she ain't no mutant!"

* * *

But what Raphael didn't know was that while the thugs were fighting the mutant turtle, the ugly tie thug escaped to hide away. And as the thugs left, again what Raphael didn't know was that ugly tie thug had grabbed out his phone and started to call someone aka his boss. As soon as he called his boss, he starts telling him about what just happened, "Uh, boss, we got us a bit of a problem."

In a different building, somewhere further away from the fight is a strong man in an office who looks like he may have been a famous wrestler back in the day in a white business suit, pink long-sleeved shirt, yellow tie, brown loafers, red/purple hair and green eyes. The mob boss is clearly annoyed that his lackey called him asks him, "Just tell me ya got the kid, Weasel." But on the phone Weasel tells him of what just happened as one being took his team down.

The mob boss then gets angry and growls in anger as he says, "What?! You mean to tell me that your whole group of nine thugs got taken down by one person?!" The boss then walks up to the window as the ugly tie thug aka Weasel confirms it over the phone as the boss tells him, "Now, you listen, Weasel, and listen good. You get an army if ya have to, but bring me that kid, no matter what. Since the Shredder's been out of the picture, a gang war is coming that could be the biggest one in history. And nothing's gonna stand in our way, nothing!"

* * *

Back in the alley with Raphael, as he checked to make sure that the alley was clear of thugs, he walks over to the dumpster and says to the kid letting him know he was safe, "Kid? It's okay, I won't bite. I'm one of the good guys, like the rest of my family and friends. Honest. If my girlfriend were here, she'd prove it." And so, the boy with reluctance and a determined face to prove he wasn't scared of the mutant turtle, opens the dumpster and climbs out as Raphael then tells him calmly, "Come on, let's get ya out of there, don't be scared."

As soon as the kid was fully out of the dumpster, Raphael then asks the kid being all friendly, "What's your name? Well?" Now that the kid was out, Raphael got a good look at the kid and saw that the kid looked eleven and a half years old with brown hair and green eyes, a red and white cap with it being backwards, a white t-shirt with red sleeves, a blue long-sleeved shirt, blue pants and blue/white/gray sneakers with yellow straps.

What no one knows is that deep, deep down, Raphael can actually be very nice and kind to those smaller than him, including small animals and likes children…well, sometimes the children. It's one of the reasons why Shirayuki likes him for Raphael truly has a heart of pure gold. But the kid still has a determined face and is not scared of Raphael as he looks a little angry and does something Raphael would never expect a kid to do: Because of Raphael bending down a little to look at the kid in the eyes…POW! Raphael groans in pain as he holds his beak in pain as the boy actually punched Raphael in the beak!

Raphael immediately imagined what would have happened if Sam was here. She'd have laughed her head off. Raphael is then starting to get annoyed as he rubs his beak saying, "Cute, kid. Real cute. Now, just calm down." When Raphael tries to be nice again…POW! The kid punches him again in the beak as Raphael holds it in pain saying, "OW! Man, I'm now officially hating certain kids." And so Raphael tries to be calm again saying, "Okay, so we're past the scared part."

But the kid immediately punches him again in the beak as the mutant turtle groans in pain holding his beak a little. And just when the kid was going to hit him again, Raphael grabbed his wrist in time telling him a little annoyed, "Okay, so far we're Boy 3, Raph 0, but that's going to even up real quick, if you don't keep your hands to yourself." And so the boy finally speaks up asking the turtle with a determined frown, "What's your name, turtle?"

Raphael mentally sighed with relief seeing that this was finally getting somewhere with the kid – who had then tried to run off but Raphael grabbed him by the shoulders as he tells the child his name, "Raphael. So kid, what'd you do to tick off those goons back there?" The boy pushes away Raphael's arms telling him, "First off, don't call me 'Kid'. I'm Tyler. And second, I can handle this myself, turtle."

Raphael gets annoyed at the boy's attitude and tells him before starting to walk off, "Fine, don't tell me. I'm in the middle of something else right now, anyway. I'm…just gonna get you to someplace safe, then I'm outta here and back to searching for my father." But as Raphael turned his head, he saw that the kid had run off as he says annoyed, "I'm gonna have to find and help him, won't I?" And so, Raphael goes off to find Tyler.

* * *

With Tyler, the kid had run off while Raphael was talking. And as the boy ran away, his thoughts shifted toward the turtle that saved him. At first, he thought the maybe if he went back, he could ask the turtle to help with why those bad guys are after him. But the boy is stubborn and prideful as he then decides that with what he needs to do, he will do it himself. After all, he promised. But still he had these weird questions about the turtle. Like where did he come from? And who the heck is his girlfriend?!

And so as Tyler ran off, he turns to make sure the mutant turtle didn't follow him, but as he did, he ran into something hard and solid as he landed on the ground as he looked up to see it was Raphael as the mutant leans against the wall twirling a sai as he says, "Sneaking away from ninjas is impossible, kid." Tyler gets angry at this as he yells at Raphael telling him, "Leave me alone!" Raphael then speaks up coming at the kid telling him annoyed, worried and a little angry, "And you can't go messing with those mob goons with just yourself. You're just a kid and you're gonna get hurt!"

Tyler, still angry, tells Raphael, "Don't call me 'kid'! And you're not the boss of me!" And so both get into each other's faces getting angry as Raphael tells the kid, "Oh, yeah?!" The boy answers back with his anger, "Yeah!" And so Raphael argues back with a raised voice, telling the kid, "Oh, yeah?!"

And so after some heated words, Raphael won in the end as he then carried Tyler like a sack of potatoes until he got to the end of an alley that was in front of the police station. Once he stopped, he tells Tyler as he lets go of him and kneels in front of him, "There's the police station. For obvious reason that can get me, my family, my friends and my girlfriend in trouble, I can't go in there. Tell them where you live and they'll get you home."

But the kid tries to tell the mutant turtle he can't, but the turtle tells him calmly as he wags his finger in front of the kid, "Get goin'! And no funny stuff. I'm righ' here watchin'." Raphael then turns the boy around so that the kid faces the police station as the Tyler walks forward since Raphael is watching him. But first, the kid looked at both sides of the street and walks until he got to the doors, looking back at Raphael, who motioned him to go inside as Tyler then opened the doors and went inside.

Raphael then sighs in relief saying as he turns and walks away, "Ah, kids…At least he's better than Mikey." As the turtle walked as the shadows covered him, he heard a soft click an turned to see Tyler coming out of the police station. Once the kid saw the coast was clear, he ran off thinking that Raphael was gone as Raphael groans in annoyance as he facepalms himself saying, "Yeesh! That kid is more stubborn than Mikey, Sam and maybe even Yuki combined!"

Raphael follows him until he gets to an alley the kid is heading to, then grabs the kid by the shirt from behind. Tyler gets angry thinking it was one of the thugs, but instead sees Raphael as the mutant turtle tells the kid getting angry, "Either tell me what's going on wit' you, or I'm going to keep taking you back all night! And I'm going to get even angrier every time!" As Raphael walks away with the kid in his hand, Tyler relents and sighs in defeat telling Raphael, "Alright, alright! Okay."

Raphael smirks, counting this as a victory as he lets go of the kid and kneels down in front of him as the boy begins his tale, "It started today after school. I got my homework done, so my babysitter let me watch my favorite movie of all time, Lone Wolf and Cub. Then my mom came home. She was real happy. You see, she's a reporter and she got a tape recording of a bad guy and was going to put him in jail. And she was going to be famous.

But the bad guys found out about the tape a few hours ago as they broke into our home. They wanted it real badly, but mom knew they'd get rid of us if she gave it to 'em. So she didn't. With that, they kidnapped us and drove us to a warehouse. I was scared but she told me to be brave. She gave me the tape secretly and told me to run as soon as I got the chance. I told her that I would come back for her with a promise. So as soon as the goons opened the doors, I kicked the guy in the knee that had me and ran off with them trying to find me. And that's right around when you showed up."

* * *

And this is the end of Lone Raph and Cub Part 1! Stay tuned for the second part.


	47. Chapter 47 Lone Raph and Cub Part 2

Welcome to Part 2 of Lone Raph and Cub! Keep piling in reviews! Well, I promised you and I delivered the next chapter! Now, before you all read this, I just want you all to know that starting today, I am taking a break from writing for a little over a week. I am exhausted with it. So, dear readers, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Please review!

**Bold Text is when Lunafire and Kuro speaks, though the latter does not appear in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 47: Lone Raph and Cub Part 2

Continuing from last time, Tyler had just finished telling his tale of why he was out late at night with thugs following him to Raphael. The mutant turtle stands back up and asks the kid wanting to make sure he heard right and got a little worried, "Ye're not makin' this up? They really got your mom?" Tyler nods and says with determination, "Yeah, that's why I'm going back and kick all of their butts!"

But Raphael kneeled back down and tries to tell the kid the dangers of doing something this stupid, "Bad idea. Now, listen, kid…" As soon as he said the 'k' word, Tyler makes an angry face at this as Raphael realized what he said as he then corrects himself with an uneasy smile then tells Tyler, "Uh, I mean, Tyler…Look, if your story really is true, I promise I'll get yer mom out, but first I got to get ya to a safe place."

Tyler gets angry at this telling Raphael, "No way, turtle! You're not dumping me!" Raphael is starting to get annoyed as he stands back up and tells Tyler with a growl getting a little angry, "What's it gonna take to get through to you?! It's way too dangerous! Do ya wanna get…?!" Raphael suddenly stops yelling as he hears a sniffle as he then looks at Tyler who started crying with sniffles.

At this, Raphael stops and calms down and now feels horrible. If there is one thing Raphael can not handle, it's crying. Especially when Shirayuki does it. Speaking of Shirayuki, this reminded him of when he first yelled at her almost ten years ago. She didn't cry, but it reminded him of that moment. And now he's doing it again, but to a normal kid who was in dire need of help. So Raphael calms down and then tells Tyler the reason why he was out late as well, "Listen, Tyler, I…I know exactly what ye're going through. My dad is missin'. I was out here trying to find him when I found you."

Tyler then asks Raphael, a little unsure if he was telling the truth or just trying to calm him down, "Really?" Raphael nods telling him straight up, "Really. In fact, I was supposed to be out here with my sista/girlfriend. But she got sick, so that's why I'm out here. The rest of my bros and our friends are all back home resting." Tyler calms down a little hearing this, but then asks confused, "Wait, sister/girlfriend?"

Raphael nods telling him, "Uh-huh. A little over ten years ago, my father found a little girl and a wolf pup who had no family to rememba' and she was mute, couldn't speak a word at all. The whole time she was with us, we saw her as a sister. But over time and finding out the truth of her and her family, she became like a friend of the family instead, thus she became my girlfriend. I think you'd like her, she's really nice and a bit magical." Tyler is confused at this, but he thinks that Raphael's sister sounds pretty cool as the boy smiles saying, "I hope I can meet her one day."

* * *

Raphael nods at this and smiles a little seeing Tyler has calmed down, but something interrupts them as the ugly tie thug known as Weasel appears with the rest of the thugs on Raphael's left as Weasel says with a taunt, "Aw, this is truly touching! Is the poor wittle fweak missing his daddy?!" Raphael growls angrily at this as he looks to his right to see if he can escape with Tyler, but no dice since there are more thugs on his right at the end of the alley.

Thus, Raphael has no other choice but to fight, as he gets his sais ready as Tyler is behind him, wanting to fight as well. As some of the thugs start coming forward, Raphael picks up his sais and starts twirling them like a rock star and prepares to fight with a growl as Weasel demands him, "Hand him over…now!" Tyler growls angrily saying from behind Raphael, "Come and get me, Creepo! I'll kick their butts!" Tyler movers forward and punches at air as Raphael flips a sai as he holds it by the tip and uses it to grab Tyler's shirt and moves him away.

Raphael then begins fighting and takes down the three thugs that came at him as Tyler runs away. Raphael kicked all three away as three more thugs came with Raphael grabbing one hand from one of them and pulls it around the thug's back, picks him up and throws him at the other two, knocking them all down. Weasel gets angry at this, but then smirks, getting a nasty idea. The thug reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small device, presses a red button on it and throws it as hard as he can.

But this device wasn't heading for Raphael, it was heading for Tyler as the kid back up against the wall in fear, thinking it was a bomb as he screams a little. Raphael sees this, and immediately jumps into action to protect the kid as the mutant turtle takes the hit instead. Tyler covered his eyes as this happened as the small device exploded, but it was not a bomb at all.

Instead, it was some kind of white powder. Once it dissipated, Raphael was coughing harshly as he was on the ground. When Tyler felt no pain, he realized he and Raphael were alive. But he also noticed something was wrong. After Raphael stopped coughing, the turtle began to rub his eyes feeling something was wrong. He stands back up and continues to rub his eyes. But then Raphael came to a startling realization: Something was wrong with him that was similar to Shirayki but not entirely.

And so Raphael tells Tyler as he himself is starting to panic, "Kid, we got a problem. I can't see a thing!" In other words, instead of Raphael being mute like his girlfriend was, he has now become…BLIND! When Tyler heard this, he realized that he and Raphael truly are in trouble now as Weasel and more thugs surround them.

* * *

As the thugs get closer, Raphael is starting to get a little scared now. Now that he can't see, he knows now that this was probably what it was like for Shirayuki when she couldn't speak. Was this how she always felt? Helpless and useless? Raphael could only hope his blindness was temporary. Raphael then calls out, getting a little scared, "Kid, where are ya?! I'm dizzy and I can't see! I'm blind!"

So Tyler tells him from behind, letting Raphael know he was okay, "I'm right behind you!" Raphael turns around hearing that, feeling relieved as he grabs Tyler and holds him in his right arm and his left arm has a sai in the hand as he tells the kid, "Don't worry, I'll get ya outta here!" While he said this, Tyler immediately felt bad that this happened to someone that was wiling to help him save his mother as he wished he could do something to help.

But then Tyler had an idea. If Raphael couldn't see, then maybe he should be the mutant turtle's eyes. And so Tyler quietly tells Raphael, "There's a skinny guy dead ahead if you run straight." Raphael nods his head as he runs forward with his sai spinning. But Weasel and his two thugs moved out of the way too fast as Tyler then tries to tell Raphael, "Whoa, watch out! You're going to hit the wall! Turn right!" Raphael does so and the thugs are now chasing the two as Tyler then sees something on the building that can help him and Raphael escape: a fire escape!

Tyler then tells Raphael, "Put your left hand up!" Raphael puts away his sai and asks him, "Why?!" So Tyler yells at him, "Just trust me and do it!" Raphael, who felt he had nothing else left to lose, raises his hand up and feels the fire escape as he then lets go of the kid. As Raphael is ready to climb, he tells Tyler, "Get on and hold on!" Tyler quickly gets on Raphael's shell and holds on as the mutant turtle climbs.

But the thugs start to climb up as Raphael asks Tyler as their near the top, "Tyler, where's this thing bolted to the wall?" Tyler grabs his hand to show him where the bolt is as then Raphael uses a sai to loosen it up as the mutant turtle tells Tyler, "You go up first, kid." Tyler then climbs up on the ladder to the top of the building as Raphael loosens the bolt. The thugs gasped as finally, the bolt came out and Raphael jumped onto the ladder in time to kick the fire escape down. Thus, making it and the thugs fall down as Raphael climbs up to catch up with Tyler.

* * *

As Weasel ordered the thugs to find another way up, Tyler is giving Raphael directions on what to do as the mutant turtle hops on rooftops until finally, they reach to a building where across from them is the same warehouse that Tyler and his mom were taken too before he was told to run. Raphael who is now being pulled Tyler asks the kid annoyed, "Hey, where are you taking us now, Tyler?!" Tyler then gets to the edge and lets go of Raphael as the mutant turtle sits down to rest as Tyler looks over the whole building.

Tyler smiles, remembering the warehouse as he tells Raphael, "This is the place. They got my mom inside." Raphael nods at this, showing he understood as he then asks Tyler, "Okay. Before we do anythin', tell me everything ya're seein'." Tyler looks over the whole building as he then tells Raphael before he tries to run off, "Right now, I see a coupla' goons whose butts I'm about to kick!"

But luckily, Raphael heard him as he grabs Tyler by the shirt to tell him, "Whoa there, quickdraw! Ya betta take a breath and think before ya act! Ya can't just go stormin' off like a hothead!" Raphael then realized what he just said and remembered how he acted with his family and friends when he was worried about Master Splinter. And so, Raphael face palms himself and mutters to himself, "Hey, listen ta me, Hothead."

Tyler is confused of this and asks, "What are you saying?" Raphael then lets him go telling him, "Nah, it's just somethin' my brothers and friends were tryin' to tell me." Tyler stands back up and looks over to the warehouse and gasps as he sees his mom through a window tied up in a chair as he then tells Raphael, "There she is! It's mom! I got to get down there!"

He runs off to get off the building, but Raphael tries to tell him, "Wait, Tyler! Just wait up here! I'll get her!" Tyler then turns around telling the mutant turtle, "I'm not waiting here! I can't! I promised her that I would come back for her. I promised!" Raphael smiles a little at the show of loyalty and honor though he couldn't see. He can tell that Tyler would do anything to save his mom right now. And he knew exactly what Shirayuki do: She would help Tyler and do what he wanted as long as he was safe during the fight.

So Raphael calmly tells Tyler, coming up with a plan, "Okay, alright. But in order to do this, we do it togetha'. So for now, ya're gonna have ta be my eyes." Tyler nods after a considering it as he says, "Deal." Raphael then tells Tyler of his plan for how he can fight with Tyler helping him: By using the phrases like three o'clock and four o'clock, which means positions of where to kick and punch.

* * *

After a few minutes of planning, Tyler understood the plan and the infiltration of the warehouse begins as the guards kept eyes around the inside of the whole warehouse. Thus, Raphael – with Tyler clinging onto his shell – sneaks in through a window near the top, climbs down and lands on the floor on all four legs. As Raphael looks around, he sniffs around a little and grimaces as he and Tyler quickly hide by some crates as Raphael says, "Maybe it's a good thing these guys wear lots of aftershave." Raphael knew that if Sam and Lunafire were here, they would never be able to stand the smell.

Raphael then motions that Tyler stays by the boxes until fighting happens. Raphael then comes out from the boxes as he knows there are a few thugs in front of him as he tells them with a growl, "My advice? Just give up now, and save yourselves a world of hurt." For a minute, it looked like they were going to run away in terror, but instead they backed up with laughs as more thugs came with Weasel in front of them as Weasel tells the mutant turtle, "I should thank your for makin' this so easy, freak! We wait, and ya bring the kid right to us! We got 'em boss!"

Raphael gets ready to fight as finally, the leader of the mob reveals himself from the group of thugs as he then says seeing Raphael as the giant man took off his jacket, "So this is the costumed freak who caused me so much trouble? Do you know what I do to people who cause me trouble? I make 'em pay…personally!" Tyler stands behind Raphael as the mutant turtle asks the kid, "Alright kid, where is he?"

The mob boss laughs evilly as he realizes what happened by saying, "Ah, your still blind as a bat thanks to that little bomb." The man than punches Raphael hard making the mutant turtle fall to the floor in front of Tyler. The boy helps Raphael up as all the thugs cheer for their boss to take the mutant turtle down. As they cheer for their boss, both Raphael and the mob boss move around in circles, both ready for whoever hits first.

Raphael then tells the kid, ready for the plan, "Now, kid!" Tyler nods and as the mob boss moves toward Raphael as Tyler yells, "Two o'clock, five o'clock, tuck and roll!" The resulting command caused the following: Raphael ducked a punch from the mob boss and kicked him in the hest as Raphael did a little flip causing the mob boss to have a footprint of the mutant turtle on his shirt, then as the mob boss circled around him till he was nearly behind the mutant turtle, Raphael turned and kicked him causing him to fall back a smidge, and in order to dodge a hit, Raphael tucked and rolled until he was behind the man and kicked him in the back.

The mob boss, who had had enough of this and was starting to get angry, yells to one of his minions, "Somebody, quiet that brat!" As soon as Tyler tried to say a command, Weasel quickly grabs Tyler and muffles him by putting a hand over his mouth silencing him as Weasel says, "That's a nice little game, but there's a better one…'Blind Man's Bluff!'"

As he laughs evilly, Raphael is not hearing Tyler anymore and starts to get scared yelling, "Kid?! Kid!" Raphael was so distracted, the mob boss landed an uppercut on him making Raphael fall to the floor. He groans in pain as all the other thugs cheer at this and Tyler is starting to get scared. The mob boss then tells Raphael as he moves forward, "All that karate stuff that you do, don't mean a thing if ya can't see!"

* * *

Raphael sits back up as the thugs cheer on their boss. Raphael yells trying find out where Tyler is and what the heck is happening, but the mob boss kicks Raphael into some of his goons as one of the goons pushes Raphael into their mob boss who gives Raphael a punch in the stomach. The thugs cheer at this as Tyler screams in anguish as this as the mob boss then tells Raphael, "This is too easy."

He was right, especially when Raphael tried to stand up, he didn't see the uppercut coming as he was flung back. Tyler, who had seen the whole fight happening, had finally had enough, got angry and bites down on the hand Weasel had on him hard, making the man scream and Tyler able to escape. Once Tyler was far enough away from Weasel but close to the fight, he then calls out to Raphael with the following commands, "One o'clock! Seven o'clock! Three o'clock! One o'clock! One, one, one!"

As soon as Tyler spoke, Raphael mentally sighed with relief, happy to hear that the kid was alright as he followed through with the commands that caused the following: Raphael kicked the mob boss in the stomach, then punched and kicked him, then kicked him again and again, then finally, he gave one last round of kicks to the chest three times in rapid succession until finally the mob boss falls to the floor out cold.

The thugs were shocked speechless about what the shell just happened: Their big, bad strong leader who was built like a wrestler just got taken down by a mutant turtle and a kid! But Weasel snaps out of it and yells at the thugs, "Don't just stand there! Get him!" Tyler then quickly runs over to Raphael as the thugs go after the mutant turtle, but Tyler reached first and pulls Raphael away as some of the thugs hit each other by accident.

Tyler takes Raphael over to some crates and as soon as Raphael touched them, Tyler then tells him, "Quick, push these over!" Raphael tries to do so with some struggle, but he manages to push a bunch of crates over blocking the thugs from getting to the two, which means they'll both have some time to free Tyler's mother. Tyler then leads Raphael to a jail cell that is holding his mother, telling him before he was interrupted by the mutant turtle, "I think they've got my mom in there! But there's a big lock on the door that we have to break! Then, we can-!"

Raphael interrupted Tyler and kneeled before him telling him calmly, "Hold on a sec, Tyler. It might not be the best thing for your mom to see a big green turtle right now. She's went through enough as it is. After all, you promised you'd come back for her. So go on ahead and get her, okay?" Tyler at first, felt a little happy at that, but then becomes worried as he asks Raphael, "But what about you? You're still blind!"

Raphael smiles a little as he then tells Tyler while standing back up, "Don't worry about that, kid. I'll follow you out to make sure you get outta here. But rememba', head straight for the police station." Tyler nods saying, "Got it." And with that, Raphael tells him with a smile, "And ya know what? We both did pretty good fer a coupla' hot heads." Tyler nods with a smile, agreeing with that, and knowing that he now has a friend in the hot headed turtle.

* * *

As Weasel and his goons are tying to get through moving the crates out of the way, Raphael successfully picked the lock in the cell door with his sai. The door opened as Raphael hid behind it as Tyler runs into room to free his mom. Tyler's mom is a nice woman with brown hair, green eyes, a pair of round brown glasses, fair skin, a yellow-long sleeved sweater, denim jeans and brown boots. Tyler then calls out to his mother in joy, "Mom!"

His mother looks up in shock and surprise as she is happy to see him as Tyler hugs her as she asks, "Tyler? But how did you…?" Tyler then begins to untangle and loosen the ropes around his mother since she was tied to a chair. Once she was free, both ran out of the room with Tyler leading his mom to an exit as the kid hoped Raphael would be alright following them to the police station.

As soon as they left the room and got further out, Raphael stepped out of the shadows from behind the cell door and closed the door. Raphael had smiled hearing mother and son reunited, as he hoped he, his family and friends will find Splinter and have a reunion as good as that. This whole adventure made him think of Shirayuki and he can't wait to see her again when he gets home…That is, if he will ever be able to see again.

Suddenly, his eyes felt weird as he rubs at his two eyes and notices something weird. As he holds out a hand in front of his eyes, his vision is shifting where his eye sight was once messy and unable to see, but now, it is becoming clearer! His vision finally stops being messed up as now he can finally see clearly! Raphael grins at this, as now he can finally see again, which means now he will be able to see Shirayuki again and fight like normal.

He then drops his hand as Weasel and his goons appeared from the crates as they finally got through as Raphael quickly moves around and hides. Finally, he finds Weasel and pokes his back, pretending to be blind as Weasel turns around and smirks seeing that the mutant turtle is still 'blind' as he says, "Well, if it isn't 'Mr. Blind, Green and Ugly!'" Raphael then crosses his arms and tells Weasel with a smirk, "Ya got some nerve talkin' 'bout ugly, pal, especially when you're wearing a tie like that."

Weasel is about to whine about his tie when he realizes something as he says, "Wh…wh….You can see?!" Raphael nods with a dangerous smirk grabbing the man by his front saying as he pulls the man's face dangerously close saying, "Oh, I can see, alright. But lookin' at you, I'm already kinda missin' the blind thing. Emphasis on kinda. Now listen good, Weasel. Ya dare go after that kid and his mom again, my team and I will hunt ya down and make ya pay. Yeah. That's right. Three more like myself, five girls that can kick some serious shell and one nasty wolf hybrid that would love to tear you and your boss to pieces. Again, you mess with the kid and mom, we are all comin' for ya."

With that, Raphael throws Weasel into some crates where all the other thugs were, thus breaking the crates and causing all the thugs and Weasel to grunt, yell and groan in pure pain as Raphael laughs at this. With that, Raphael leaves the building and follows Tyler and his mom to the police station. Once the pair got there, Tyler got the taped conversation out of his pocket and gave it to his mom. She smiles at him, proud of her son for what he had to go through.

Tyler did the same, happy to have his mom back and out of danger. He then looks up to a building and sees Raphael watching them with a smile and gives the young boy a thumb's up. Tyler smiles, as he thinks that from the way the mutant turtle looks, he can see again. Tyler's mom sees Tyler looking at something and looks up too, only to find nothing, missing Tyler's relieved look. The boy then pushed mother into the police station as she went in. Once she was fully inside, Tyler turned around to look at Raphael on top of the building as he flashes a thumbs up to the mutant turtle as a sign that says ' thank you'. Raphael nods, signaling, 'you're welcome'.

Tyler then walks inside to meet with his mom as Raphael decides to call it a night after what happened as he decides to find Master Splinter tomorrow and that for now, all he wants is to be with the people still left in his family and friends, but most importantly Shirayuki, because he wants to tell her what the shell he just went through to find his father. Raphael runs off the building with a swing to a pole, a leap and leaps off another building to the road below, heading straight back to the sewer home to his girlfriend…

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Raphael appeared back in the sewer lair home of his family and friends that visit. Once he was inside, he looked around to see Madison, Charlotte and Sam all asleep in the living room and April sleeping in Master Splinter's room for now. Angel left for home and so did Aunt Rose from how it looks. Raphael then gets up to the second floor to and walks along the floor as he sees his brothers fast asleep after searching all night.

Before he goes to bed, he notices Lunafire outside of Shirayuki's room dozing off a little, but then perks up hearing his footsteps as she looks up and smiles a little saying, **"Well, look who's back. We were wondering when you'd come back, Raphael."** Raphael smiles a little telling her, "Right. Sorry I took so long. Went through quite a bit tonight. I'm headin' to bed. Good night, Luna." But before he moves a step, Lunafire then tells him, **"Yuki stayed up all night waiting for you to come back."** With that, Raphael stops in place and turns to look at Lunafire.

Lunafire nods saying, **"It's true. After you left and Yuki was tucked into bed, she kept worrying about you the whole time. When each of us checked on her, she kept telling us she had a bad feeling that something was wrong. Her being the Avatar, we agreed. Her connection with you is strong, Raphael. She stayed up all night waiting for you to return, but she fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago. Before you head to bed, why don't you talk to her? She could use some reassurance now that you're back."**

Raphael was a little shocked and confused of this as he then nods and walks to her room, but before he could get in, the Dragon Wolf then tells Raphael, **"She really does care for and loves you, Raphael. Never take that kind of love for granted. You have no idea how much happier she is now that she's with you."** Raphael nods with a smile and walks inside to see Shirayuki asleep on her bed with the light turned off and her hair in a low ponytail. As she sleeps, her stomach moves up and down due to sleeping peacefully and calmly.

* * *

Raphael smiles at the sight, happy to see she looks better than before. He quietly walks over and turns the light on her bed side table and sits on a side of the bed, watching her. He takes a few moments to just enjoy the look of peace on her face and he then raises his right hand and holds it against her left cheek and rubs it a little with his thumb. Shirayuki smiles a little with a peaceful moan as she leans into the touch. Raphael chuckles a little at that saying, "Ya know I'm here, don't ya Snow Princess?" Shirayuki slowly opens an eye with a smirk as she asks a little nasally, "Is it that obvious?"

Raphael laughs at that saying, "Yeah, I figured you knew I was here the moment I stepped foot in the lair." Shirayuki giggles as she sits up and hugs Raphael tight, happy to have him back as Raphael does the same, happy to be back with her. They both then kissed for a few seconds and once they let go, Raphael then asks her, "How are ya feeling, Snow Princess?" Shirayuki sighs, blowing at her bangs saying, "I'm feeling a little better than I was earlier. I sneezed a lot as you can tell from the wall across from me. Everyone had dinner from Rose while I had chicken noodle soup. And I just stayed in here, worried to death about you every time I had a bad feeling. How was your search? Did you find any clues that could help?"

In order, Raphael looked at the wall across from Shirayuki, seeing the crater made by her air sneezes – as it looked like it was about to cave in – and then frowns telling her, "Sorry, Yuki, but I found nothing. I thought I found him, but it was just a bunch of garbage piled together to look like him. Other than my little adventure tonight, that's all I found." Shirayuki groans at this, feeling bad that she was hopeless to help and with no info on Master Splinter, but then she perks up in interest as she asks her mutant turtle boyfriend, "What little adventure?"

Raphael smirks as he then tells her, "Sit back and relax, Snow Princess, I have quite a story to tell you." Shirayuki does so as Raphael begins telling her of what happened after he left the lair. The girl felt bad after when her love thought he found their father but turned out to be a fake. And when Raphael told her about Tyler and the thugs, she laughed a little of the thugs as she told Raphael, "Okay, thugs should never wear monkey suits. Otherwise, no one will take them seriously. We know Sam wouldn't." Raphael laughed at that as well because it was exactly what he thought.

But when he told her about the hits the kid made on him with the kid leading 'Kid – three, Raph – zero', she laughed at that super hard as she tries to hold her stomach as she tells him, "Oh, I wish I coulda seen that! No offense Raphie, but a child beating you? I would have loved to see that. I know Sam would." Both laughed a bit as Raphael continued telling her how much trouble he had with getting the kid to the police station since Tyler was a lot like him, how the kid escaped and what Tyler told him was the reason he was out so late.

* * *

Shirayuki immediately felt bad for the kid. His mother was kidnapped and he wanted to rescue her from evil people. But she was glad that Raphael decided to help Tyler as she then kissed his cheek. But now…came the hard part. Raphael then told her about the thugs coming back and while he fought them, Tyler almost got hit with that little bomb and told her, that he himself dove in the way of the bomb so Tyler wouldn't get hurt. And when he told her what the effects were he told her, "When the bomb exploded, a white powder cam out and hit me and not Tyler. And well, once it cleared, I ended up, well…uh…blind."

Shirayuki nearly screeches out in shock saying, "WHAT?! Blind?!" Shirayuki stands on her knees to looks at his eyes asking him getting angry, "Are you okay now? Who did this to you?! When I find him, he is going to be so sorry he messed with you!" Raphael laughs a little telling her, "Relax, Yuki. I'm fine now. The blind thing was only temporary. I had Tyler guide me through everything that happened after that. He guided me through getting away from the thugs, finding where his mom was, fighting against the mob boss and blocking them off so that Tyler and his mom can escape. Once they made it out, my eye sight cleared and I could see perfectly again."

Shirayuki leaned back against her bed as she sighs in relief saying, "Thank Kyoshi! I'm glad you're alright, but I'll still take them down the next time I see them." Raphael chuckles a little saying, "I'm sure ya will, Yuki. At least now I know how it felt to be like you for ten years." Shirayuki looks at Raphael confused because of what he said as he then tells her, "When ya were mute, I mean."

Shirayuki nods finally understanding as she tells him with a sad smile, "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about my disability. Now that I can talk, I guess I forgot about it until today. Sometimes I miss it, sometimes I don't." Raphael nods telling her, "Well, I sure don't miss bein' blind. Not being able to see made me feel like I was unable to do anything, like I was helpless. Like I was useless."

Shirayuki nods saying with a smile, "I understand that. But it can also be a strength. Like for being mute, it makes you silent and eerily quiet, which is good for hiding in the shadows. And you'll never be able to spill any secrets that easily." Raphael laughs a little at that as Shirayuki then tells him, "And when you're blind, sometimes you can never trust your sight. You can also trust your hearing, which is just as effective as your sight. Like Toph Beifong from Avatar Aang's time. She's a blind earthbender, but she is in truth, one of the most powerful eartbenders to have ever existed. See, sometimes losing one sense is a blessing or a curse, but it depends on how you look at it and use it."

Raphael smiles telling her, "I agree, but still I'd rather see than be blind any day." Shirayuki laughs saying, "Yeah, same with being able to talk." Raphael then stand up ands stretches his arms telling her, "What a night. We both better get some rest. We'll get back to looking for Splinta' tomorrow." Shirayuki nods telling him, "You got it, Raphie. Thanks for coming to see me. It really means a lot that you came before heading to bed."

Raphael smiles telling her, "Had ta make sure ya were okay without me, while you were stuck with the rest of the motley crew. Good night, Snow Princess." He leans down to kiss her cheek as she tells him, "Good night, Raphie. And don't worry about Splinter. Something tells me he's alright. After all, he's a tough rat. It doesn't take a lot to bring him down." Raphael nods with a smile and walks out of the room to take a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

And thus another adventure ends with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Avatar, the Dragon Wolf and their friends and family. And while our heroes slept soundly with hopes of finding Master Splinter, what they don't know, is that their next adventure will bring forth a new one that will not only send them somewhere new and completely out of their element, but a new book full of new adventures that you'll never see coming. Want to find out what happens to our heroes next? Will they ever find Master Splinter? And what about the Guardians? Do they somehow fit into all of this? And what does the acronym TCRI have to do with anything? And most importantly, where will their newest adventure take place in the second book? Well, in order to find out the answers to these questions and more, you'll need to read the last four epiters of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning to find out! So please review. It makes me really happy! And I will see you all after my break!


	48. CH 48 The Search for Splinter Part 1 (1)

Welcome to the newest chapter and the first of the last four chapters! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Thank you! Have fun reading The Search for Splinter Part 1 (1)! Please leave reviews!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. _**Bold Text is when Lunafire and Kuro speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 48: The Search for Splinter Part 1 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Leonardo: The roar of the crowds, the smell of the grease paint, the death-defying thrill of the high wire…Trust me when I say this, what you are seeing and/or reading is not the circus, though Mikey would think it was. And if you think it's tough for a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle to walk a tightrope, try four of them along with four normal girls who have had no experience of doing this whatsoever, unlike Tenshi, aka Shirayuki who does this with her ballet/fighting training. And if we fall, we're pavement paint. But if we make it, not only may we find our missing Master Splinter, but we also might learn the answer to a secret that's plagued me, my brothers and my father our entire lives: How and why we became Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?

_The adventure begins on a cold December night where we see all four of the turtle brothers, Shirayuki and the other girls walking along very carefully on a tightrope above a busy street. They are heading towards some futuristic looking building while being careful not to fall from the only thing that separates them from the ground. While the four turtles had tons of experience doing this, Madison, Angel, Sam and Charlotte only had some as they walk very carefully. Shirayuki on the other hand, does this kind of stuff a lot! It is true as Shirayuki walks on the tightrope on her tippy toes and walks with perfect balance thanks to her airbending training._

_As they walked, Michelangelo tries to lighten things up with everyone as he decides to lean forwards and walk on the tightrope…with his hands! As he moves forward and Sam sees this happening, she grins and laughs a little at this as everyone continues to make their way to this unknown building._

* * *

It has been approximately three days since the adventure Raphael had with Tyler. When morning came after the adventure, Raphael had told everyone of his finding and his adventure. Like all families, the brothers had gotten worried of Raphael being blind and Donatello wanted to give an eye exam to him to make sure he didn't get anything worse than blindness. He did, and everything turned out alright. The girls listened with interest, and couldn't believe what he had gone through. After all, Raphael being nice to a kid? What's up with that?

Aunt Rose was relieved that Raphael protected that kid and stood by him all night. This just made her confirm with a smile that Raphael truly does have a heart of gold after all. Lunafire and Shirayuki had already known of the story since Raphael told his girlfriend the night before and Lunafire overheard everything they talked about. Speaking of Shirayuki, she no longer has her cold as she is feeling back to normal.

But then Raphael told them about his find of 'Master Splinter', and they all got upset again. However, this only made everyone more determined to find him. So they kept on searching everything and everywhere they could of where the rat sensei would be. But so far, they have come up empty-handed. But that all may change…starting now…

* * *

Today is December 31, aka New Year's Eve. But this is no time to celebrate for the heroes as they are hard at work to find Master Splinter. Back in the sewer home, everyone is waiting around in the den except for Raphael as he lets his anger out through his punching bag. April – who is wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt with purple sleeves, purple lining at the bottom with purple some in the neck area, brown/green pants and brown loafers – then tells everyone as she circles a spot on a map of the city, "Okay, we've searched Shredder's building and every other place the Foot have been encountered. We've scoured every sewer tunnel, back street and dark alley in the city. So there's only one area left."

Aunt Rose, who had been listening with attention says calmly, "Let's hope for all of our sakes that he'll be in that area." It is true, as Aunt Rose has used up all her resources of all fairies just like her to find Master Splinter, but none of them have found anything that could be useful.

Donatello sighs worriedly as he then says standing up, "The worst part of all this is that we don't even know if Master Splinter is…" Charlotte stands up with him and places a hand on his shoulder for comfort as Michelangelo says also worried as he spins his nunchuks a little, "I…I don't even want to think about that!" Sam nods saying, "Yeah, Splinter can't be gone like that. He's a tough rat, he'll make it."

Leonardo then sheathes his swords telling everyone, "Sam is right. Until we learn otherwise, he's alive and awaiting our rescue." Shirayuki nods as she stands beside Leonardo saying, "I agree. Ever since we got separated from our sensei, I've had a feeling he is still alive out there somewhere. All we have to do is find the place, bring him home and everything will be back to the way it was before."

Madison nods as she tells everyone as she stood on the other side of Leonardo, "And we can all get back to our lives with all of us together hanging out and having fun. I miss all those fun times we had together." Everyone nods as then some grunts of anger alert everyone to see Raphael punching his punching bag super hard and fast.

But then finally, he pulls out both of his sais and slashes at the punching bag, causing all the sand inside to fall out to the floor as he tells everyone getting angry, "I'm done comin' home empty-handed! We're gonna find Masta Splinter, tonight!" Shirayuki walks over to him telling him as she places a hand on his arm saying, "And we will. But we need to keep a cool head. The angrier you get, the more you might do something you'll regret."

Raphael takes a breath in and lets it out, calming down as he nods with a small smile at Shirayuki as she then kisses his cheek and then tells everyone, "Again, we're going to split up. Mikey, Sam and Angel, you guys will look in the sewers on the Sewer Slider." Angel and Sam grin at this, high-fiving as they love to ride the Sewer Slider. Then Shirayuki continues saying, "Raphie and I will check on the streets. He can use the Shell Cycle while I use my glider to follow him from the air. Who knows? I might just see something in the sky."

Raphael nods at her, agreeing with this way to find Master Splinter as Shirayuki continues, "Donnie, you take Charlotte and Lunafire up in the air to search on the roofs while you can fly over them on your glider. Just be careful if you make it to the bridge. And Char, if you want, you can use Nano to search the ground. April and Aunt Rose can take the Battle Shell to the junkyard. Leo and Maddie can check out any of the abandoned buildings we've been to beforehand." Everyone nods as Donatello scratches his head nervously about the glider, since the last time he used it, he and Lunafire fell into the river. Aunt Rose and April nodded on their assignment and so does Leonardo and Madison. And with that, the search was on…

* * *

The search began as everyone searched high and low for their rat sensei. But just like all their other searches…their was nothing. Michelangelo and his team searched in the sewers, but found nothing as the orange masked turtle is starting to get worried as Sam places a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. Raphael and Shirayuki zoom through the streets and sky respectively, while still keeping an eye out. Donatello flew in the sky on his glider looking through his night vision goggles as Charlotte and Lunafire keeps an eye out while Nano searches from the ground in his nanobot cloud form. Aunt Rose and April are driving through the junkyard…or at least trying.

Since the battle with Shredder, Charlotte and Donatello had been hard at work trying to make a new Battle Shell while trying to find Master Splinter. They had finished it and it had worked, but what made this situation different…was April driving! She had no idea how to work it as Aunt Rose help on to her seat while also keeping a lookout for the rat sensei. Madison and Leonardo searched through an abandoned building with excellent stealth and camouflage. Especially thanks to Madison's fairy power to make her hero outfit and blue butterfly fairy wings black with some blue to hide in the shadows.

Once both made it outside, Leonardo's Shell Cell rang as he turns it on and answers asking everyone a little worried and starting to get annoyed, "Please tell us someone found something?" Madison nods telling everyone through the Shell Cell, "Yeah, we searched through some of the abandoned buildings, and nothing!"

Michelangelo answers back saying, "Nada from the sewers." Sam answers getting a little worried, "Yeah, we searched every inch of it, nothing." Angel nods saying, "We're starting to get worried."

Donatello also answers back saying, "Nothing on the roofs either." Charlotte from on top of Lunafire answers, "Same here with me, Nano and Lunafire. We searched through our assigned positions, and still nothing." Lunafire growls in reply since everybody else can't her voice in their heads since their too far away. Nano, whined while he was in Charlotte's hair.

April replies back from the Battle Shell while looking at a screen showing heat signatures and shapes of rats as they scurry away, "Or the junkyard. Tons of rats, but not a single one of them is ours." Aunt Rose, while still trying to rein back in her stomach when April drove, replies, "We even drove by the flower shop just in case he went there tonight. But still nothing."

Raphael and Shirayuki are zooming through the shanty town where the homeless people lived before as Raphael asks in anger from his helmet, "Man, where is he?!" Leonardo then tells him through the helmet, "Keep it cool, Raph. We'll find him."

* * *

Raphael zoomed by until he stops outside of the shantytown and by the train bridge as Shirayuki lands down beside him telling her hotheaded boyfriend with a calm tone and a hand on his shoulder saying, "He's right, Raph. You have to calm down. Besides, something tells me, we are going to find him. Call it Avatar's intuition, call it hope, but he is still out there somewhere, I can feel it." Raphael nods saying after taking a breath and letting it go saying, "You're right, Snow Princess, you're always right. I just wish I could take my anger out on someone right now! But of course, there's no one around. But at least I have you to calm me down."

Shirayuki smiles, hugging her boyfriend saying, "And I have you to calm me down." Both smiled at each other until something caught their eyesight as a thug with blonde hair with a goatee, a black vest, orange/brown long-sleeved shirt with white sleeves, blue denim pants, brown boots, lightly tanned skin, blue beanie and purple sunglasses opens a car door and yanks the person out of it, thus hijacking their car and driving away! The real driver is upset and gats angry as Raphael smirks saying, "Looks like I just found someone to take my anger out on. He picked the wrong night for this, so he's gotta pay."

Raphael drives off as Shirayuki yells out in annoyance, "RAPHAEL!" Shirayuki huffs at this and says clearly annoyed, "Great, just great. Just when we were starting to have a moment, a thug ruins it! I hope Master Splinter is found soon, because I don't think I can take this madness anymore." Shirayuki then puts away her glider around her body thanks to the strap Madison added in – and luckily when the Avatar uses it to fly in the air, the strap disappears – no one knows how that's possible.

Shirayuki then smirks having an idea as she then gathers the air around her, makes into a big ball as big as a dump truck and gets on it as the ball zooms by the shell shocked driver. Shirayuki stands on it and it moves forward to get to Raphael as the Avatar mutters angrily, "I wonder if my past Avatars went through stuff like this before."

Raphael drives after the thug as Shirayuki follows him on her giant air scooter. Once their both side by side, Raphael gawks at the sight of the air scooter and grins as Shirayuki rolls her eyes and smiles at his amusement as the thug then notices he is being followed as he got freaked out by Shirayuki's mode of transportation. Raphael and Shirayuki chase the car as the thug drives under the train bridge as he also knocks into some garbage.

But still the couple follows him as Raphael grins big driving up a small ramp making a small jump as Shirayuki moves around it. The thug is getting angry, seeing that they still made it. The thug then has an idea as he drives into the gas station and hits a gas pump, not only causing gas to come out as he drives away but a massive fiery explosion!

Luckily, no one was there at the time. Shirayuki and Raphael notice this as the Avatar quickly gets in front of Raphael while on her air scooter, as she then firebends the fire in front of them both so that it can be away from them. And once they made it past, Shirayuki quickly uses her bending powers with the water and air around her to form a cloud and making it rain, putting the fire out.

* * *

Raphael grins and gives her a thumbs up while driving as she gives him a thumbs up as well as they still chase the driver. As they do so, Leonardo and Madison flipped/few by respectively and landed on the street as Leonardo facepalms saying, "Oh, great!" Madison sighs disappointed saying, "I knew he'd snap again with his parole officer following him around." Leonardo laughs at that statement, because in a way, Shirayuki is his parole officer.

The driver in the then drives into some garbage as the garbage debris is flown along the back as Raphael tries to dodge them on his motorcycle and Shirayuki knows she can't take the garbage in her air scooter. Because it all might be thrown in different directions, thus causing property damage to be destroyed as she then disperses the air scooter and makes it shoot up into the air as Shirayuki quickly gets her glider out, opens it and glides in the air following her hotheaded turtle boyfriend.

Raphael sees a building up ahead and has a great idea as he smirks, driving into it, causing the doorway that was boarded up to be destroyed as Raphael rides along the steps, heading somewhere. As for Shirayuki, she quickly flew onto the top of the car and landed silently as she holds on. Now, the thug thinks he's home free, and even though he didn't notice Shirayuki on his car, he did notice…Raphael blazing out of the building on his motorcycle coming through a boarded up window!

Raphael lands on the hood of the car, jumps off the motorcycle as it speeds away and stabs the hood of the car with his sais. Thus, making the car go out of control and hit some garbage while smoke comes out from the hood. Shirayuki watched the whole entire thing from the moment Raphael jumped out the window 'til now as she then exclaims in awe and excitement, "Whoa, baby!" Raphael turns to look at her and he smirks asking her, "Was that hot enough for ya, Yuki?"

* * *

Shirayuki grins and nods ecstatically as then the thug tries to escape the smoke and the couple, but then Raphael gets angry again and grabs the thug and threatens him saying, "Ya feel like taking what don't belong to ya, punk?! Huh?!" Shirayuki quickly gets off and goes to Raphael and grabs his arm not holding the thug as she tells him, "Raphael, calm down! He's not worth it! I know you're worried and scared for Master Splinter, but hurting a thug is not going to help us find him. This guy only stole a car, it's not like he killed someone! Please let him go. Master Splinter wouldn't want you to do this."

Raphael looks at Shirayuki, still angry as he then hears Leonardo, glaring at him and the other teens and Lunafire as they all just appeared as Leonardo tells him, "Exactly, Raph. Let him go." Lunafire steps forward saying, **"Their both right, Raphael. We all know it and so do you. You have to remember what's important. Finding Master Splinter and not beating up some stupid thug right now."**

Raphael still glares angrily, but then face softens replaying Shirayuki's, his brothers and Lunafire's words in his head as he then sighs, knowing they are right. So he reluctantly lets the thug go, then pushes him to the floor saying, "Beat it, punk." The thug then runs off scared out of his mind after this weird night for him.

Raphael takes off his helmet as he hugs Shirayuki with one arm and kisses her cheek in thanks for calming him down as the others walk forward as Leonardo then tells his hotheaded brother, "Raphael, beating up someone isn't going to help anything." Raphael then lets go of Shirayuki and throws his helmet down in frustration and says, "It helps more than ya think!"

The glass in his helmet cracked from the impact as Shirayuki pats his shoulder in comfort as then Michelangelo tells Leonardo, "Ya gotta admit it, the dude knows how to blow off steam." Sam smirks saying with a little evil laugh, "Yeah, sometimes in the most destructive of ways!" Leonardo shakes his head the two as he then says, "Maybe, but if we're all going to find Master Splinter, we have to keep a lid on it."

* * *

Angel has remained silent since they all found the number one couple as she can't help but think of something that was eating away at her since the night Shredder was taken down. Raphael growls angrily and motions to the damaged car, "Well, prowlin' around ain't cuttin' it anymore, Leo. We need something to go on! Any kind of lead will help!"

Angel then finally speaks up saying, "What about the Guardians?" Everyone then turns around facing her at this as she continues saying, "If you guys think about it, right after they disappeared, so did Master Splinter. I didn't say anything because they helped us out. But since we came up empty-handed in trying to find him, there's only one group of people that knows anything about where he is."

Michelangelo thinks about this for a little bit saying, "Hey, Angel's right. They could have taken him easy, especially in his condition." Then Raphael speaks up saying, "Then somehow we need to hook up with one of them." Charlotte has her thinking face on as she says in her best Sherlock Holmes voice, "Indeed, my fellow team of misfits, but there is still one question that remains: Why would they take Master Splinter?"

Leonardo has his own thinking face and has an idea as he tells everyone, "Well then, it looks like we all have lead to go on." Madison nods saying determined, "Then let's hope this lead will lead us to him." Everyone nods agreeing and voicing it as then the Battle Shell comes up sputtering as Charlotte and Donatello wince at the sound as both say scared and upset, "Our baby…" Both teens looked at each other shocked from what they said as both turned away from each other and blushed in embarrassment.

April then brings the door up on her side as she then tells everyone, "Sorry, guys. After your patch job on this rig, even my grandma's tractor handles better." Sam then mutters under her breath, "Or maybe you should drive better." Michelangelo laughs at this as everyone then hears police sirens which means police are on their way as April tells them, "Come on, you guys. Cops are combing the neighborhood." Everyone walks up to the Battle Shell as Lunafire shrinks and Raphael puts his motorcycle inside the car

Donatello walks up to April, noticing a very green Aunt Rose – and it's not because of her nature fairy powers if that's what you're thinking – then tells April, "Uh, maybe I should drive." April shakes her head saying, "Nah, I think I've gotten the hang of it. You guys need to rest anyway." April smiles as the last of the group is in the Battle Shell as April drives away, albeit very poorly with a screech and a sharp turn with mostly everyone squished at the walls as Aunt Rose barfs all over the front as everyone is disgusted and tries to get away from the smell.

* * *

About an hour later, three lone figures are on top of a building. These figures are the blue-haired Guardian from before that has always helped the heroes, Zane – the dark angel from before – and his brother/pet, Kuro, the panther. As the moon illuminates all three, they notice something that makes their blood run cold and freeze in place: The sign on the skyscraper of Shredder's headquarters…was lit.

The blue-haired Guardian activates his communicator as a hologram screen of his three bosses appear as they speak in turn, "Guardians?...What is so urgent?" Zane walks over to tell them while he looks at the Shredder building, "Let's just say, you guys might want to hurry your plans." The other Guardian nods telling his bosses, "The symbol upon the Shredder's building…it's been reactivated."

One of the three bosses then tells the Guardians, "Yet you three reported that the Shredder was destroyed by the Avatar." The blue-haired Guardian tells his bosses a little angry as he remembers past events, "He has deceived us before, Council." Then one of the other bosses, the older man, tells the Guardians, "Then investigate." All three nod as the video disconnects.

With that, all three made it to the top of Shredder's building thanks to Zane's black angel wings. Ever since the battle with Shredder, the land on top of the building and the top part of the building itself has been totally trashed and destroyed thanks to the battle and Donatello's and Charlotte trick to fry everything in the building…or so they thought. They hide by trees, sneaking around zig-zag until they entered the building to then see…SHREDDER by his damaged throne?!

All three are shocked as Kuro speaks for the first time saying shocked, **"This can't be! How can he still be alive?! We saw the Avatar chop off the head!"** The other Guardian gasps in shock and anger saying, "The Shredder…alive?!" Zane looks shocked as well saying, "Yep, that's definitely him." With that, the Guardian and Zane bring out their tech sword and readied wings respectively as the Guardian launches at Shredder and Zane jumps in the air. Thus, making both fire sharp black feathers and slashing at the Shredder, but suddenly Kuro takes a sniff, and realizes something's wrong as he tells them both, **"Wait, my brothers! That's not the Shredder!"**

* * *

But it was too late as both weapons made their mark causing 'Shredder' to fall down. But then, something that sounds being poured out catches all three of their attention as Kuro runs over to see as all three look down to see that they did not take down the Shredder, but a life-size dummy like in training. Zane can't hold his laughter seeing this as he laughs hard as Zane says holding his sides, "It was a fake! A fake Shredder! Ah, man! Whoever did this, sure scared the crud out of us!"

Kuro laughs a little saying with a little growl in the end, **"This was funny, I'll give you that. Someone here made this to do something. For what and why, I have no idea."** The other Guardian however, did not find this funny in the least and starts to get angry. But then, the sound of two someone's holding their chuckles sounds out as then the Guardian swings his tech sword behind him, only to stop when noticing Michelangelo and Sam about to be slashed as Michelangelo tells the warrior a little scared, "Whoa, wait, wait, wait!"

Sam growls in anger telling the Guardian, "Hurt him and not even your other partners can save you!" From above, the rest of the turtle mutants and Shirayuki – in her hero outfit – jump down while Lunafire and the rest of the girls – all in their hero outfits – come out from hiding behind the debris. Kuro smirks with a purr telling Zane, the Guardian and everyone else, **"See? That fake never smelled right. It smelled like them."** Kuro spoke this thought to everyone so that they knew what he was saying as Leonardo tells Zane, Kuro and the Guardian, "Easy! We're not here to fight you!"

Guardian speaks telling them a little angry, "If you lay a trap for us, then better be prepared to fight." Michelangelo nods telling Guardian a little scared, "Sorry, our bad. Now can you please put away your sword and wings from your buddy?" Zane then brings his wings more around his back, in a sense, putting them away. As he does, he looks over at Angel and gives her a smile and a wink when he noticed she was looking at him as Angel immediately blushes and turns away as Shirayuki smirks at her.

Donatello speaks up telling their three guests, "We're only looking for answers, that's all." Charlotte nods saying, "Yeah, answers that could give us some peace and hopefully to regain." Guardian then tells them coldly, "Look elsewhere."

Then, while Zane, Kuro and the Guardian, were focused on everyone else, Michelangelo and Sam quickly placed trackers: One on the Guardian's tech sword and the other on Zane's jacket. As they did this, Michelangelo tells the Guardian while placing the tracker and trying to move the tech sword away, "Cool, elsewhere it is. Now can you please move the sword to elsewhere?" Sam growls angrily after placing her tracker saying, "Yeah, and if you don't, I'll break those hands!"

Raphael then tells the three guests, "Our Master is missing, and we intend to find him, one way or another." Shirayuki nods saying, "And we mean it, too. We all still need him in our family and in our lives." Everyone nods as Lunafire then says, **"So please, if you know anything about him at all, please tell us."** The Guardian thinks about this as Kuro and Zane looks worried like they should tell the heroes what they did.

* * *

The Guardian then sheathes his tech sword under his jacket and starts to walk away telling them, "We can not help you." Kuro and Zane look at their fellow Guardian shocked that he did not tell them of their rat sensei as both start to walk away as hen Leonardo asks them, "But wait. You once called yourselves our allies. If you are, then please, just tell us that if he's okay."

Madison nods asking desperately, "Please, we're desperate. We've all lost someone in our lives, we can't lose anyone else." Everyone nods as the Guardian stopped hearing what Leonardo said and then tells them, "We…can not say." With that, the Guardian threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared leaving Zane and Kuro with the heroes as Zane then tells them as they looked at him, "I hope you find your sensei. And when you do, be careful. The two of us wish you good luck." Zane and Kuro bow as Kuro then says to the heroes, **"Something tells me we'll see each other again soon."**

With that, Kuro and Zane disappear as a smoke bomb was thrown to the ground by the dark angel. As soon as they disappeared into the night, Leonardo then aks his two most mischievious teammates, "Mikey, Sam?" Michelangelo then tells Leonardo with a smirk, "Two turtle trackers duly planted." Sam then says with an evil grin, "And they never suspected a thing. Now, let's go follow them before they find our trackers." Everyone nods as they leave the building to follow the three Guardians.

And so, the tailing of the three mysterious strangers begins. Angel, who is riding on Lunafire and everyone else follow the three Guardians on ground level since Zane decided to run on the ground after tucking his wings in. Donatello is using a small machine that shows both of their trackers heading somewhere as he then tells everyone, "Their still on foot. Passing 4th and D." As the three Guardians leap onto roofs, they show excellent agility getting off a roof and onto the street as they continue running with our heroes still following them.

They leap onto the street after seeing them from a roof, following them as the three Guardians run super fast as Donatello states this saying, "Man, these guys are fast! They've already made it to 12th." Sam pants heavily while running as she says, "Man, I need to know their secret for running that kind of fast!" Everyone nods agreeing with her as they all run through an alley.

* * *

With the three Guardians who continued running, they stopped and each hid somewhere thinking they were being followed. Which they were, but they didn't know that. After taking a peek, Zane asks Kuro, "You don't think they're following us, do you?" After they saw no one, the three Guardians continued running as Kuro tells only Zane in his head, **"Oh, they are, alright. But let's not say anything just yet. If they want their Master Splinter, they'll get him. After all, you were right after that big battle, brother. We should have left that note."**

Zane nods and smiles, hoping he gets to see the heroes again. After all, he's starting to like them and wants them as his friends if possible. Our heroes follow them as they came off of a building and saw the three Guardians turn into an alley. With that, our heroes stay at the entrance of the alley, hidden at the walls with five on one side and five on the other, ready to pounce them. Leonardo motions everyone to be quiet and not move as he takes a peek in the alley…only to walk in it and say, "Huh? Their not here."

Everyone walks into the alley as Donatello then tells everyone, "It appears their signals disappeared right across the street." Charlotte nods saying, "Then where'd they go?" Everyone walks to the end of the alley only to see…an office building? The office building looks slightly futuristic as Leonardo tells everyone a little disappointed, "It's just an office building." But then Madison speaks up saying, "Maybe too much like one."

Raphael speaks up reminding of them of a familiar place, "Yeah, but so was Shredder's. And that place nearly took us out." Shirayuki growls angrily remembering the traps and obstacles they went through as she tells Raphael, "Don't remind me." Then Donatello says confused as he walks forward, "But why would they go in there?"

Michelangelo then asks as a joke, "To have their taxes done?" Sam shakes her head saying with a grim frown, "Nah, that sounds too boring and normal, Mikey. From all comics, I'd say this place is very special." Lunafire nods telling everyone, **"Samantha is right. There may be more to this strange building then meets the eye."**

Angel, who has still been thinking of Zane and why he winked at her asks, "Even if it is, how are we going to know what's inside? I doubt they'll let us in." Donatello and Charlotte suddenly grin, getting an idea as Charlotte opens the purple masked turtle's duffle bag as the mutant turtle says, "We know how we can find out for sure." Charlotte digs around in the bag until she finds what she's looking for which is a small metal turtle shell, showing it to everyone. Sam grins maniacally asking the smart ones, "Is it spy time?!" Both Charlotte and Donatello nod as they begin to put their plan to action.

* * *

After calling April to bring the Battle Shell to their location, they parked it in the alley as everyone got inside for the smart ones plan to begin. Aunt Rose stayed at the lair just in case somehow Master Splinter returned, but the heroes doubted it. Donatello uses a joystick to control the small metal green turtle shell to go to the strange building and uses it to tap against the glass, sounding a knock. And while it moves away a smidge, the door opens to reveal a man with slightly tanned skin, brown hair, bright blue-green eyes, a brown suit jacket with a white shirt and black tie, dark brown pants, black loafers and a strange symbol on each of his upper arms of the suit jacket.

Since the door was open, the metal turtle shell glided right on in as then the man closed the door seeing nothing was out there and walked back to his desk. Once he sat back down in his seat at his desk which is the reception desk, the metal turtle shell then reveals four little metal legs, a small antenna, and the lens on it sticking out like a tube as it moves forward. This invention is called the Turtle Cam, which is excellent for spy missions. Donatello and Charlotte had made this little invention a while ago before our heroes went on their underground adventure. They never found a time to test it...until now, that is.

Back in the Battle Shell, Donatello is controlling the Turtle Cam through the joystick as Charlotte smiles in joy seeing it work for the first time as Nano whines in her joy. Everyone sees through the Turtle Cam's lens while Donatello controls it and as they see a door, Donatello then says, "Ready to see what's behind door number one?" The smart mutant turtle moves it forward, but suddenly, the Turtle Cam gets hit by the desk chair as the device spins around and around and around and around as Michelangelo sees the picture as he puts his hand to his mouth saying, "Whoa, I'm getting car sick!"

Sam nods saying while trying to keep her mouth closed, "Yeah, same here! (gags) And I never get car sick!" Donatello then tries to regain control of the Turtle Cam, but once he does when it stopped spinning, Donatello saw something that made him and soon-to-be everyone else, rethink their mission on finding Master Splinter and trying to find something else as well.

Donatello brings this up as he tells everyone, "Uh, guys? I think we have a new wrinkle while finding our sensei." Everyone looks at the screen to see the Turtle Cam focused on the sign of the name of the building and company which is called, 'Techno-Cosmic Research Institute.' Why is this important? Well, the heroes are about to find out as Raphael asks confused as Shirayuki and Lunafire think on this while April and the girls are confused, "I don't get it." Donatello then tells them saying the sign name carefully and slowly, "That sign says 'Techno-Cosmic Research Institute.'"

* * *

The other three turtle mutant say each in turn confused, "So?/Yeah?/Huh?" Shirayuki and Lunafire gasp seeing what Donatello means as both say at the same time, "No way!/**No way…"** Donatello groans in annoyance at his three brothers but then smiles telling Shirayuki and Lunafire, "Glad you two figured it out. And you three, try saying the first letter in each word and you'll see what I mean like those two did."

And so Michelangelo says the letters, while in the beginning, he didn't understand it, but then realizes with a shocked and scared expression in the end, "What? TCRI? Sorry, Don, but that doesn't ring any…bells…" Leonardo and Raphael also realized what this means as Raphael says shocked and a little nervous, "TCRI? That's the…the…" Shirayuki places a hand on his shoulder saying, "This changes everything, Raphie."

April and the girls are still confused as Sam is starting to get annoyed not getting what the mutant family was talking about as Michelangelo stutters in shock, "The...the…the…" And before Sam could snap, April snaps first saying, "The what?! Tell us!" Sam nods getting angry as she says, "Yeah, what's got you all so spooked so much it's like you've seen Shredder's ghost coming out of the grave?!"

Leonardo then explains the reason telling the girls, "TCRI was printed on the canister of ooze that mutated the four of us and Master Splinter into what we are." The girls gasped as Sam says in awe with a humungous grin saying, "NO…FREAKIN'…WAY!" Madison whispers in awe saying, "Yuki was right…This changes everything." Charlotte grins big saying, "Awesome! Maybe I can get to study the ooze if we can break in!"

Angel says in shocked awe, "If this is all true, then we all know what we have to do." Donatello nods telling everyone, "The very secret to our origins could very well lie within the walls of that building…And maybe, just maybe, Master Splinter as well…" Lunafire nods saying with a determined glare, **"Then let's hope both are in there, because we're not leaving until we get them…"**

Everyone nods at this, determined to find out the origin secret to the mutant turtles and Master Splinter, and finding their missing sensei…

* * *

And this is the end of The Search for Splinter Part 1 (1)! Stay tuned for the second part.


	49. CH 49 The Search for Splinter Part 1 (2)

Welcome to Part 2 of The Search for Splinter Part 1 (2)! Keep piling in reviews! I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Please review! Also, I would like to say I'm so sorry I couldn't get this up sooner! I have been busy with my job and I have to go back in tomorrow, since I got a day off today.

And wakasta? What I meant was 'til this book is done.' Which means, as of right now, there are two more chapters until this book is done!

**Bold Text is when Lunafire and Kuro speaks, though the latter may not appear in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 49: The Search for Splinter Part 1 (2)

Continuing from last time, our heroes and April are still in the Battle Shell after finding out that the TCRI building has a powerful connection with the canister of green ooze that mutated the four turtle mutants and their rat sensei. With this, not only will they be able to find out the origin but also if Master Splinter is anywhere inside.

The Turtle Cam is still on as then Donatello still controls it with the joystick, seeing a hallway as he tells everyone, "Okay, time to snoop around." As he moves the joystick around, he is suddenly surrounded by his brothers, the girls excluding Charlotte – who was leaning on the back of his chair to see the Turtle Cam in action – Lunafire and April, as he tells everyone, "Uh, you guys are sucking the oxygen right out of my personal space."

Everyone apologizes as they all back away except Charlotte as she tells the others, "Donnie's right, guys. He needs to concentrate on moving the Turtle Cam. And besides, I can make the screen bigger." Charlotte uses her tech staff to blast some digital code at the screen, making it a bigger holographic screen – which can only disappear if something happens to the Turtle Cam. Now everyone can see it just fine with no problems as Donatello brings his head up and winks at Charlotte telling her, "Thanks, Char."

Donatello puts his attention back on the joystick, though he blushes what he just did as Charlotte blushes and smiles at this. The smart turtle then makes the Turtle Cam go down a hallway as he then sees the door marked, 'Security'. He makes it walk forward to the front of the door as he tells everyone, "We've hit the jackpot, guys. The Security Control Room, which is the brains to their whole security system."

Charlotte grins asking Donatello, "Use the camera lens under the door, Donnie." The purple masked turtle nods with a smile as he makes metal tube stretch under the door to see what's on the other side…But someone is walking towards the door as Donatello and Charlotte gasps both saying, "Uh-oh!" The door opens suddenly, batting the Turtle Cam away while spinning and spinning as Sam tries to hold back her stomach along with Michelangelo as well.

But once the spinning stopped, it was too late, as it was now squished, completely destroying it, thanks to a gray haired man in some kind of green trench coat with gray pants and black loafers. The holographic screen disappeared as they saw static on the other screen as everyone groans in disappointment, Donatello and Charlotte the most as April then asks everyone, "Well, now what?" Charlotte mutters under her breath, "I knew we should have made it squish-proof!"

Madison then asks, hoping for an answer, "Yeah, what do we do now?" Leonardo answers both of their questions saying, "Master Splinter might be in there, answers we've been looking for our whole lives might be in there. Which means, we're going in there… tonight." Everyone nods agreeing with him as everyone heads back to the lair.

* * *

As everyone made it back to the lair, they decided that the best way to sneak into TCRI, was to know the person behind it along with technical know-how. So about an hour later, they managed to get the info they needed. Michelangelo and Sam were goofing around with harnesses up in the ceiling as Leonardo asks everyone while looking at pics of the TCRI building on the monoliths of TVs, "Now, what exactly have we found out about TCRI? April?"

April, who now has on a white sweater, denim jeans and shoes, looks up info on TCRI, especially the owner as she says, "Okay, TCRI is a highly successful new technologies company that's been around for the last twenty-five years. And the head corporate liaison is a Mr. Mortu." Charlotte perks up at the name saying, "Mortu? I heard about him and so have my parents, but they never met. So Mr. Mortu is maybe someone who prefers to keep to himself and his company."

Picture of blueprints appear on the screen as Leonardo says, "These are the blueprints that were submitted to the city planner's office when the building was constructed." Michelangelo and Sam suddenly came down from their harnesses on top of Raphael, Donatello and their girls with Sam giggling as Michelangelo says after taking a peek at the blueprints, "It looks as boring on the inside as it does on the outside." Sam takes a look as well saying, "Maybe it's to look that way. Sometimes the most boring of places, has a dirty secret or two."

After typing on the computer, April tells everyone, "Here's some of what our Turtle Cam recorded before it became road kill. Surveillance cameras cover the perimeter and the roof, all of them laced with alarm sensors." One of the TV screens shows the surveillance cameras as Leonardo then says, "So, what we need is someone smart, capable and techno-savvy enough to get in and find the alarm cut-off and well, cut it off."

Michelangelo and Sam then come down using their harnesses next to Leonardo as both fun teens ask in order from Sam to mutant turtle, "Char?/Me?" Leonardo shakes his head the two while looking at his choice saying, "No…That person will be April." April hearing that asks in pure shock, "What?! Why, me? Why not Charlotte?" Aunt Rose, who had come back from using the bathroom while hearing everything from when Michelangelo first came down with the use of their harnesses, asks Leonardo, "Yes, why only April, Leo?'

Thus, Leonardo explains to April, "You'll sneak in past the guard, enter the Security control room, deactivate the cameras and alarms. As for Charlotte, there is a possible chance we may need Charlotte to help us out further like maybe tinkering with the tech, that has nothing to do with whatever else is in the building. That, and she begged us to be a part of the sneaking in with me, my bros and the other girls."

* * *

Charlotte nods grinning like an idiot as April is confused and nervous, still trying to wrap around the fact that she has to go inside and do this. Donatello then gives April a device telling her, "Here's a schematic of some basic security panels you'll be likely to find inside." Charlotte nods saying, "Yeah, they should be super easy for you to do April."

Leonardo then tells April, "Once the alarms are off, you'll contact us from the Shell Cell, and we'll gain access from the roof ventilation system." April is still confused and nervous as then Donatello tells April, "After we're in, you'll reset the alarm and surveillance cameras, then sneak back outside unnoticed and into the Battle Shell with Lunafire and Rose." Lunafire perks up hearing this as she asks, **"Why can't I come and help?"**

Shirayuki who had been practicing her ballet pirouettes while everyone was talking, tells Lunafire, "Because I'm worried about you while we sneak around. That and if anything happens to April and Rose, I trust you to get them out of there safely." Lunafire nods agreeing after some thought as then Michelangelo and Sam drop down from their harnesses next to April as Michelangelo tells her, "It all rests on your shoulders, April. No pressure."

Sam nods and tells her, "Yeah, you'll do fine, April. And if not, just run like a bat out of hell." Sam and Michelangelo laugh a little at this as April then tells the heroes getting annoyed, "Uh-huh. I guess that's all good. There's just one little tiny detail you're missing in this whole plan…There's a GUARD sitting RIGHT THERE!"

Madison smirks saying with arms crossed, "Oh, we know that. That's why we already figured out what to do." Leonardo smiles, liking that his girlfriend is being more like a sneaky ninja every day, as he then tells April, "We'll be employing an old ninja trick: The Art of Distraction."

Leonardo then motions to the elevator doors that takes them up to the surface as the doors open to reveal Casey Jones in his vigilante gear. Casey walks in asking everyone with a ready smirk with excitement in his voice, "Somebody ordered a distraction?" Aunt Rose and April look like their ready to high-tail it out of the lair, but with what needs to be done tonight, they don't as Aunt Rose face palms saying, "I should've known he would be part of this." Angel, who had been in the kitchen, smirks saying, "Yeah, the guys wanted me to call Casey earlier because we thought we would need him. That's why I was in the kitchen, but don't worry, April. Casey and Lunafire will protect you and Aunt Rose."

April, who is still in shock, puts her hands to her face and groans miserable as she mutter to herself, "My life is in the hands of a lunatic." Suddenly, two yelps sound out around the lair as everyone looks to see Michelangelo and Sam spinning around and around as they both just got tangled in each other's harness wires and once they stopped, Sam was strapped to Michelangelo, trapped on top of him!

Sam and Michelangelo look at each shocked and blushed as they both ask nervously while trying to look away from each other but can since their trapped, "Uh, can we get some help?" Everyone laughs at this as Raphael then tells April, "Ya might wanna make that three lunatics, April." Everyone laughs again, knowing they need some laughs, because very soon, their mission was about to begin.

* * *

The plan is about to begin, as Casey waits near the Battle Shell in a black trench coat over his outfit and carrying a toaster, Aunt Rose and Lunafire wait inside the vehicle – with Aunt Rose having a headset on her – our teen heroes on a building across from the TCRI building and April walking to the doors in a black business suit with a skirt, purple button-up shirt underneath, gray tights and black heels with her hair in it's usual bun. April walks inside after opening the doors as she walks to the reception desk as Donatello tells her from her headpiece, "You can definitely do it, April." Then Aunt Rose tells her from the headpiece, "Just be calm, and you'll be fine."

Once she makes it to the desk the man that looked from that one door before asks her, "May I help you?" And so April begins what could probably be her most important act in her entire life as she tells him confidently, "Yes, I'm Dr. Vander Pepper, of TMNT University, I'm here to see Mr. Mortu." The receptionist is clearly confused as he tells her, "Uh, Mr. Mortu does not take appointments."

So April decides to turn up her confidence as she tells the man getting a little annoyed, "Listen, I've come a long way for this meeting, especially at his request, so you either get him on the phone or I'm leaving!" The man looks at her suspiciously, but he makes the move to grab the phone and call Mr. Mortu as April smirks victoriously as Michelangelo asks April a little but laughy like he wanted to laugh through the headset, "Dr. Vander Pepper?!"

Sam, wanting to laugh as well, tells her through the headset, "Yeah, and TMNT University?! It's like you're trying to sell us out!" Michelangelo and Sam laugh quietly at this as then Casey makes his move by barging in while carrying a toaster as he yells out, "Yo, I want to see the boss man right now!" The man looks up while hanging up the phone as April turns around to see Casey as Leonardo tells Casey calmly through his headset, "Just remember Casey, you just need to distract him long enough for April to get to the control room and out."

And as Casey walks forward, Raphael tells him through the headset, "Yeah, don't screw this up, bonehead." But he did. Casey then angrily tells Raphael through his headpiece, raising his voice, "Hey, if anybody's gonna screw dis up, it'll be you, freak face!" Realizing what Casey said, he turns around facing the two others in the room freaking out as he hears Raphael, Shirayuki and even Sam face palm themselves saying, "Idiot!"

But things seem normal for now as the receptionist asks him a little annoyed, "Yes, sir?" Casey walks up and shows the receptionist guard his toaster and angrily yells at him, "I gotta complaint about on of ya products!" The receptionist guard then tells him calmly while being annoyed, "TCRI doesn't manufacture toasters or any other kitchen appliances."

While this was going on, April was backing away to a wall nearby as Casey then turns his toaster so that the bottom faces the receptionist guard to see a label on the bottom, but…there was a small problem as Casey tells the man, "Oh, yeah? It says so right here!" The problem? Well…the receptionist guard tells Casey, "That says RITC, and it's in crayon, sir." Sam and Raphael, from Casey's headset, muffle their chuckles because of this, not knowing that Casey had messed up the acronym as well. As Casey then gets angry and yells at the man, "Now I want to see the King of the Geeks, or I'm gonna take this place apart!"

* * *

And with that, Casey brings out his baseball bat from within his coat and smashes the toaster with it and starts making chaos as the receptionist guard presses a button for help. Near April, a set of doors open revealing another guard, except this one is female with black hair, slightly tanned skin, and blue-green eyes as she goes to help her fellow guard. And once both are close enough Casey yells out before jumping onto the controls and falling to the floor, pinning both down underneath, "Give me a toaster, or give me death!"

As both guards try to get him off of them, Casey gives April a wink, as April realizes that she can get in now as April goes through the door that other guard came through so she could find the security system room. Luckily, she found it with no problems, but once she got in, well…let say she had problems. As soon as she got in, she saw the technology inside and was in awe of how advanced it all looked, it was almost like something from a spaceship, or some kind of advanced lab you would see on a Japanese anime.

Even though April was impressed by the technology, she still had a mission to as she grabbed out the device Donatello and Charlotte gave her, And while she looked through it to find something that would help her take down the cameras and alarms, when she looked back up…there was the problem: The thing she was looking for was not there…which means hers' and our heroes mission just got a lot more complicated.

Back with our heroes, they were at the building across from TCRI, as then Sam used one of her crossbows to aim and fire an arrow at a part of the building so that everyone can walk across like tightrope walkers – as Shirayuki walks along it like pro thanks to her ballet, balance and airbending training, the turtle bros who do this kind of thing for a living as Raphael grins seeing Shirayuki doing her thing as Michelangelo decides to walk it on two hands making the girls behind him laugh, and the other girls had only just started learning how to do this.

But luckily, all of them made it without a problem. The pigeons on the TCRI roof flew away as soon as they got on the roof as April then contacted them to give them the bad news, "Guys, we have a problem." Donatello then asks her through his headset, "What's the problem?" April gives him his answer, "I don't recognize a single bit of this technology. Nothing makes sense in here! I can't turn off the roof alarms or the cameras."

Charlotte has a thinking face as she says with her Sherlock Holmes voice, "Hmm, quite the conundrum." With that, Angel mutters, "Now, what do we do?" After a few minutes, Donatello then tells April through his headset, "April, we'll handle the camera, so try and get the alarm turned off any way you can."

* * *

Back with April, inside the teched out security room, she tells Donatello while muttering annoyed, "Whatever! Don't come whining to me if we all get captured and tortured and who knows what else." April puts the device that she had earlier back in her jacket as she walks over to where it appears to be a holographic screen as she then says, "A floor plan of this building would be nice."

And just like that, suddenly, the holographic screen then has words that April doesn't recognize as the machine at the bottom of it whirs and beeps as long white tentacles of light appear from the bottom spewing out of the top of the machine with the holographic screen inside as the very top of it then projects the whole building structure onto the floor aka, a floor plan.

April saw and watched all of this in awe as she exclaims, "That is so cool!" April walks forward to see the hologram and as she touches the roof part, she asks herself, "Now, how do I turn off the roof sensors?" And just like that, the top of the holographic building's lights are off and disappeared as a voice from the machine states in a robotic voice, "Roof sensors off." April smirks, realizing what she could do as she then tells the heroes through her headset, "Everyone, I've got great news. Your good to go." Our heroes cheer at this, which means, now they can put their mission back in motion.

* * *

Back with Casey, he is still distracting the guards by swinging his bat around at them as then the female guards grabs the desk char from the desk and throws it at Casey's head. Luckily, Casey smashed it with his bat as he laughs victoriously. But then the male guard goes to grab his bat as both Casey and the male guard have grabbed it trying to take it away from each other.

While this was happening, the female guard was at the desk making sure everything was okay outside when she saw something that makes her confused and suspicious…a pigeon flying up close and personal in front of it?

* * *

Oh, wait…That's no pigeon. Well, at least not a real one. It's actually a pigeon puppet being used by Donatello as he lays on his shell in front of the camera but the puppet is in front of the screen. Donatello then quietly tells Leonardo as he makes the pigeon puppet flaps his wings, "Hurry with that picture." Leonardo's job was to take a picture of what the camera is seeing when the pigeon is not there to trick the guards. While this was happening, Sam and the girls were trying very hard not to laugh.

Once Leonardo got a picture and it cleared up showing the scenery, the blue-masked turtle then set it up in front of the camera, making it look like everything is normal as Donatello makes the pigeon puppet flap away. Back inside the building, it worked as the female guard sees that everything looks normal in front of the camera. Back with our heroes, Michelangelo asks his brothers, sister and friends, "Okay, I can't figure out what bothers me more about this: That this thing actually works or that Don carries around a pigeon puppet. Seriously, which is weirder?!"

Sam laughs saying, "Definitely the puppet, Mikey! Definitely the puppet!" But Charlotte grins saying, "I think it's cute, though. And effective, actually. You never know when we might need it." Donatello blushes at this telling Charlotte, "Thanks, Char." Charlotte grins as our heroes get back to work on breaking in as Casey continues to distract the guards as he's back in control of his bat by hitting the desk and a pink glass statue of something swirly.

* * *

On the top of the roof, our heroes found a ventilation shaft as Raphael kicks it open as he gets ready to inside, but there was one problem…there was nothing there. No vents at all! Shirayuki climbs up to see this for herself when Raphael tells everyone, "Hey, guys, it's a fake! It doesn't go nowhere." Shirayuki looks at this and is a little shocked saying, "That is so weird. Why would they put a fake vent up here?"

Donatello then climb up to see him for himself as he tells the two and everyone else, "The kind of people that want this place to look normal." Sam grins like a mad scientist saying, "Another dirty secret these people are hiding, this is getting fun!" Sam cackles as Angel then asks everyone, "So now how are we going to get inside?"

Leonardo smirks telling everyone, "Simple, we cut through a window." Shirayuki smirks as well saying, "Girls, get ready for this. It's wall-crawling time!" Sam grins as she jumps up and down at this as Donatello grabs a bunch of suction cups for everyone to strap to their knees and hands as they all start crawling down the windows except for Sam, because she uses the powers of a spider to crawl. As soon as everyone got to a window, Donatello takes out a small device and places it at the center of the window.

The small circular, turtle-looking device, has it's head out and starts cutting a circle into the glass, or at least trying to cut it. Noticing this, Donatello turns it off and grabs it telling everyone, "I can't believe it! This thing was cutting with diamond-edge blades and their not even getting anywhere in the glass. This is no ordinary window glass." Charlotte frowns asking in her Sherlock Holmes voice, "This is very interesting. Diamond can pretty much cut through anything, but this. I wish I could study this glass."

Everyone starts crawling back up as Raphael tells the team, "Well, we better think of something quick, because who knows how long that bat happy idiot in the lobby can keep it up?" Shirayuki nods saying, "I hear you, Raphie. Because something tells me he can't hold out for much longer."

* * *

In fact, Shirayuki was right. Back in the lobby, Casey gets on top of the controls and starts to smash them as he angrily yells, "What kinda customer service is dis?! I absolutely refuse to be treated this way! Attica, Attica!" And with that, the guards have had enough of this as the both of them get together as suddenly both pairs of their eyes glow a bright white/blue as they face Casey and the male guard brings out a small device and presses a button.

What happens next is that all the doors and windows are now placed on lockdown as Casey is starting to get shocked and a little nervous. The female guard then grabs his bat and kicks the control desk away like it was a beach ball from underneath him as Casey falls to the floor and his bat is broken in half. Casey in his shocked and scared state, quickly tells the team through his headset, "Uh, guys, I got a news flash for ya, things here are not what dey seem!"

So Raphael tells Casey, "Listen, bonehead, just keep 'em busy. How tough can a couple of guards be?" Casey, then sees the answer as both guards bring out a stick each as blue parts from both ends rise out like lightsabers as they electrify as Casey is really scared now as he tells the team, "I think I'm about to find out how tough."

* * *

Back with April, she is still looking at the hologram building in awe, along with the technology as Donatello then contacts her, "April, the roof and windows are a no go!" April then tells the heroes confidently, "You guys want another way in? It's no problem 'cause this thing's a piece of cake." Charlotte then asks April confused, "Why is that?"

So April tells her, "Apparently, it responds by vocal commands." Charlotte grins where she is saying, "Cool! Now I wish I had taken your place." As April walks around the hologram building, she asks the machine, "Okay, find me an entrance point." The machine responds saying as a window on the hologram glows, "Exhaust cover currently active."

April grins as she tells the heroes, "Here we go. There's an exhaust opening on the west side, ninth floor." Leonardo thanks April for her help as he and his team decide to check it out. If only our group had known that a certain dark angel and his pet panther were watching things that were happening outside and in the security room from his bedroom as he grins a toothy grin…

* * *

Back with our heroes, they found the window that they have to be at, but only to find nothing as Raphael says, "But 'dere's nothin' here." Sam shakes her head saying, "There has to be. After everything we've seen so far, thing's aren't always what they seem." Leonardo then hears something as he places his hand out in front of the window saying, "Hold on. Do you guys hear that? There's air coming out through here. And you can feel it too."

Madison places her hand out saying, "That is so freaky. More and more secrets and mysteries this place has." Donatello speaks in awe of this as he places his hand forward, "Amazing! A hologram must be covering this." Charlotte then asks Donatello, "Now the only question is, is it safe to go in?"

But Michelangelo doesn't hear this as he places his hand forward and through it as he then falls halfway through it as Sam, worried about him, climbs up and places her head through as everyone else yells their names, shocked and worried. Michelangelo and Sam see the teched out hall as both say in awe of this place, "Cool!" Sam grins saying, "Okay, now I have to know what kind of people made this place!"

But suddenly, the end of the hall blasts four blue energy beams at each other as a powerful energy blast is heading towards them as both say scared, "Not cool, not cool!" With that, Michelangelo pulls himself out and Sam pulls her head out just in time as the blue energy blast blasts out of the hologram window, not hurting anybody as everybody else watches in awe.

But now, there was a problem…because of what had just happened and Michelangelo not getting the perfect balance on his suction cups, the same with Sam…well…Michelangelo falls taking Donatello with him and Sam falls taking Charlotte with her. All four scream as they start falling to their doom as everyone else watches shocked as in the Battle Shell nearby, Lunafire and Aunt Rose watch shocked and worried…

What will happen to our heroes now? To find out, stay tuned…

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Ladies and gentlemen, the end of this book is almost here. Only two more chapters left to go! And this will be big! Will Donatello, Charlotte, Michelangelo and Sam be alright? Will they break into TCRI? What new secrets will they find? Will they find Master Splinter? Will April and Casey be able to escape evil guards? What does Zane and Kuro have to do with any of this? What's this weird machine they have? And most importantly, what sends our heroes on a brand new whirlwind of adventure…and which of our heroes is able to go? In order to find out, stay tuned for the dramatic conclusion of the last two chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 50 and 51: The Search for Splinter Part 2 (1 and 2)! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	50. CH 50 The Search for Splinter Part 2 (1)

Welcome to the second-to-last chapter of Book 1! Keep piling in reviews! I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Thank you! Have fun reading The Search for Splinter Part 2 (1)! Please leave reviews! I want to let you all know I got called in for my job tomorrow, so I'm not sure when the last chapter will be up. So please be patient.

To wakasta, thanks for your review! And what did you mean by cloak and dagger? And yes, Charlotte will be on full-out geek mode. As for Yuki and Raph with kids, definitely. Especially since this couple and all the others will have great-grandchildren coming out in the Fast Forward book…Oops! I've said too much!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. _**Bold Text is when Lunafire and Kuro speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 50: The Search for Splinter Part 2 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Raphael: Here's what happened so far. So try to keep up, all of ya. After we wiped the floor with Shredda' and his foot fungus, we realized someone took Master Splinter.

Shirayuki: And we all became very worried for him. We searched the whole entire city upside down looking for him, only to find nothing. But then our friend Angel had a thought…

_As both the heroes are saying this, there is flashbacks of the Foot Headquarters in flames, Shirayuki defeating Shredder, our heroes finding Master Splinter's cane, all of our heroes searching high and low through the city and sewers on their vehicles or by flying on Lunafire/Shirayuki's glider, and then Angel telling everyone, "What about the Guardians? If you guys think about it, right after they disappeared, so did Master Splinter."_

Raphael: So then, we lured three of the Guardians into a conversation thanks to a fake Shredda' dummy. We knew the three had answers, as one of them wouldn't talk, but the other two seemed to want to.

Shirayuki: I agree, Raphie. Zane and Kuro looked like they wanted to talk to us about Master Splinter. But there was this strange feeling while he was talking, too. Like he reminds me of someone…But back to our voice-over…Luckily for us, we planted turtle trackers on them…

_As both the heroes are saying this, flashbacks happen that involves Zane, Kuro and the other Guardian appearing in Shredder's building and talking to the heroes as Raphael tells them, "Our Master is missing, and we intend to find him, one way or another." Michelangelo and Sam secretly place turtle trackers on the Guardian and Zane, and tracked all three Guardians to a strange building…_

Raphael: Really? Huh. Yeah, who does he remind me of? We shadowed the Guardians to this strange plain-looking building and knew we needed help getting inside as we got Casey to create a diversion by going nutso in the lobby while Aunt Rose and Lunafire stayed in the Battle Shell just incase. Casey was the natural choice for the position. Meanwhile, April was able to sneak into the Security Control Room to deactivate the alarm sensors.

_As Raphael talks, flashbacks reveal April and Casey inside the lobby as Casey goes cuckoo nutso in the lobby distracting the guards, while April is in the Security Control Room and turned off the alarm sensors on a hologram of the building. _

Shirayuki: When she did that, she found us the only way in, way up on the ninth floor. But as fate would have it for us, nothing ever goes as planned and things aren't always what they appear to be. Especially when we found out that this building has a connection to how you, your brothers and Master Splinter were mutated and by whom when the ooze was created and what for…If we had only known, that even though we got inside and found our missing sensei/father, a new adventure for some of us – along with a hitchhiker – was about to begin…

_As Shirayuki talks, flashbacks reveal our heroes wall-crawling on the outside as they get to window she was talking about as Donatello and Charlotte are amazed of the hologram covering the way in, Casey in trouble as the guards look like they are going to kill him now that the building is in lockdown, Michelangelo and Sam looking through the hologram only to see a blue energy blast firing at them and even though they pulled themselves out, both start falling to the ground taking Charlotte and Donatello with them as all four scream in fear as everyone else watches shocked…_

* * *

Continuing from last time, Donatello, Michelangelo, Sam and Charlotte were falling to the ground thanks to the trap from the exhaust cover as they scream in terror as Shirayuki's eyes glow bright white/blue as she hops off the window and falls with them. But she is not in danger as she then makes a big air tornado come out from the air around her as she makes it big and wide for her, her two brothers, and Sam and Charlotte.

Once the four land in the air tornado, Shirayuki raises the tornado up to where the rest of the team were as the four that had fallen quickly attach themselves to the windows again, along with Shirayuki as the tornado dissipates. The four that had fallen sighed with relief along with the four that had stayed on the windows as Michelangelo asks Donatello, "That was close! You got any clean underwear in that magic bag of yours, Donnie?" Charlotte gags a little saying, "And maybe barf bags?"

Sam laughs maniacally saying, "That…was…AWESOME! What a head rush! I want to do that again!" Everyone yells at her a little angrily, "NO!" Sam still giggles a little of the excitement of falling as the four that fell down thanks Shirayuki as the Avatar smiles. Shirayuki then returns to normal from her Avatar State as Raphael keeps her steady on the windows as everyone figures out what to do next.

* * *

Now with Casey, who was distracting the guards, but now the guards have apparently switched fight mode, Casey is thrown against a door by one of the guards as he gets up groaning and sees the female guard come at him with her electric baton as her eyes glow green. But Casey, dodges with a roll, only for the male guard to grab him by the collar of his coat as the guard's eyes glow green, too.

Casey, seeing this is a little shocked as he says, "Yo, ya really got to work on your customer relations." But thankfully, Casey slips out of his coat in time and jumps away with a roll as the two guards accidentally attacked each other. Casey gets up laughing, thinking this worked, but as fate would have it, he was wrong. Both guards were up and still standing as Casey has no idea what to do next. But then he notices their electric batons, and goes to grab them, thinking he can use them against the guards.

He smirks and spins the weapons like Raphael's sais, but unfortunately, one of them shorts out with no power as he says a little scared, "Oh, crud!" With that, the two guards still go after him but he still has the still working electric baton as he holds it out causing the two guards to stay back. And so, Casey yells his signature battle cry as he leaps into action, "GOONGALA!"

* * *

Back with April, she was still in the Security Control Room with tech so advanced, Charlotte would have chewed her own leg off to see the place. April was just told of the problem our heroes had and she was confused and a little startled of what they told her, as Donatello then tells her, "There's a booby-trapped hologram covering the ninth floor's exhaust port. It's active, and it's the only way inside. Can you shut it down?" April, a little confused, tells him, "I'll try. Stand by."

So April then tells the machine, "Deactivate ninth floor exhaust port." The hologram building turns around as the spot April asked blinked as the machine replied, "Plasma exhaust system deactivated."

* * *

Our heroes, who were waiting patiently on the windows, then notice the hologram covering the exhaust port disappears leaving a big oval hole as our heroes climb in as Charlotte gaps with what it looks like inside and grins, hoping she gets time to check the tech out. Once all the teens are, they find a vent showing a part of the building inside as they all sighed with relief, happy to have finally gotten inside as Donatello tells April through his headset, "We're in, April."

* * *

Back with April, she had told the teens through her headset that she was glad, when suddenly, the hologram building disappears as Aril watches shocked, as she didn't do a thing to cause this. April then hears a noise and hides somewhere as she takes a small peek to see one of the workers of the building in a green suit that has gray hair, glasses and blue eyes, opened the door and came inside as he then glares in April's direction with glowing green eyes!

With gritted teeth, he walks towards her as April back away. But what the man didn't know was that someone else was behind him. This was proven when suddenly the TCRI worker convulsed with electricity and pushed away, hitting the wall. The person that did the deed?...It was Casey Jones. April almost sighed with relief as she then asks Casey giving what he looked like now with the electric baton and his coat gone, "I take it that things got a little out of hand in the lobby?"

Casey nods grimly as he spins the electric baton saying, "These people mean business, and not the good kind eitha'. Come on, let's book!" April nods as she and Casey run out of the Security Control Room and closed the door as Casey marvels of the electric baton saying, " 'Dis baby is better than my baseball bats!" But as fate would have it, it short-circuited, losing its power.

Casey growls angrily as April tells him scared, "Let's get out of here!" April is heading to a set of doors, but Casey stops her telling April, "Uh, hang on, April! Ya don't wanna go in 'dere, believe me!" It is true as Casey puts the electric baton through the handles of the doors to block the two guards he fighting earlier from breaking in. Casey then grabs April's hand as they both run a different way only to have two more guards coming in, blocking them along with two more on the other side as one of the last two is Mr. Mortu, a man who has a black suit, a purple tie, a pair of sunglasses and light purple hair.

The guard tells him that April and Casey are the intruders, as Mortu watches for a moment and runs with his guard, to figure out why they were here and to capture them. April and Casey are cornered as the woman asks Casey, "Do you think we can take them?" Casey shakes his head telling her, "Nope, we don't stand a chance. But at least we'll both go down fighting." Casey cracks his knuckles and gets into a battle stance yelling his signature battle cry, "GOONGALA!"

* * *

As the guards and Mortu close in around Casey and April, they both notice all of their eyes glowing green as Casey chuckles, somehow finding enjoyment as he tells them with a smirk, "Bring it on, ya corporate goons!" April, a little worried and scared and a little angry at Casey tells him, "What?! No! No one's bringing anything on!" Casey then notices the set of doors he blocked with the electric baton was about to give in as April tells him, getting scared, "We're getting out of here." April then notices a weird kind of hover scooter nearby that is purple, which the hover scooter is big with a handle, as she gets an idea.

Her and Casey quickly run over to it and get on as both of them then stars it up and drives it into the doors that were about to cave in, thus destroying the doors and knocking the guards back. As Casey lets out a whoop of joy, he and April look at each other and smile as both then suddenly scream in terror as they are about to crash the hover scooter at the locked-down doors!

But luckily, the doors caved in and were obliterated as Casey and April smashed through and back to the outside world as Aunt Rose and Lunafire watched shocked at this from the Battle Shell as Casey and April drive the hover scooter to the alley where the vehicle was. As soon as they both got off, both watched from the entrance of the alley to make sure they weren't being followed.

As the two people watch from the alley along with Lunafire and Aunt Rose from within the Battle Shell, they all see Mortu and two guards by the broken entrance as Mortu's eyes glow green with anger saying, "This…is unacceptable." The three leave further in the building as Casey tells April, "Well, that went much better than I thought it would be."

But then April tells him angrily, "Then your expectations must be very whacked! I'm pumping so much adrenaline, I won't be able to sleep for two weeks!" Casey then tells April a little nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, at least our part of the mission is done. Ya did pretty good in there." April, looks at Casey shocked and she smiles a little saying, "Well, so did you."

You can clearly hear the sappy love music playing as Casey has lovey dovey grin on his face as he moves back, accidentally hitting the scooter which moves by accident, making Casey fall on his bum. This in turn, made April laugh, along with Aunt Rose and Lunafire watching from the Battle Shell as Lunafire tells Aunt Rose with a wolf smirk, **"I sense love forming."** Aunt Rose nods with a smile saying, "Ditto."

Leonardo then contacts everyone from inside the building asking April, "April, are you guys safe?" April nods telling him through her headset, "Just barely. Listen guys, there's more to this place and the people that meets the eye."

* * *

Back inside the building, as April said this, suddenly the connection between headsets is going out. Which means, not only did our heroes lose the connection to the outside world, but Aunt Rose does not know if her niece is okay or not. Leonardo then tells everyone, "It's official, we lost contact with the others."

Charlotte and Donatello nod to each other, both knowing why this is happening as Donatello tells everyone as both the nerds take off their headsets, "Char's and mine's guess is that there's some kind of signal dampener in here." Charlotte nods saying, "Which means, their trying to scramble any communications in here if they actually think someone got in without them knowing."

Raphael and Shirayuki then quiets everyone with a shush and motions them to the vent as everyone gathers around to see a hallway and a bald man in a red and green outfit pushing a cart of yellow cylindrical containers of something to somewhere. As soon as the person left far enough away, our heroes pull away the vent opening and hopped out, running in different directions and hiding. Then the bald man turned his head, thinking he heard something, only for him to see nothing behind him in the hallway.

The man enters the room he was heading to as the door closed and our heroes come out of their hiding places. Our heroes walk to the door, hoping they'll find something. As soon as Leonardo opens the door and steps inside with the others, they notice something strange…more doors? It is true as there is a door each side of the room.

Everyone is shocked and confused as three pairs of two and one group of three head to each door as Michelangelo, Sam and Angel open one door…only to find the same thing…a door on each side. The three are shocked and confused as Sam says confused, "O…kay, this just went from awesome to really weird." Michelangelo agrees with this telling everyone else, "Yeah, major déjà vu, just like this room."

With that, Leonardo tells everyone, "Scout this floor and meet back here in five." Everyone nods as they all go in various directions with Donatello and Charlotte in one group, Madison and Leonardo in one, Raphael and Shirayuki in another and Michelangelo, Sam and Angel in another.

As everyone goes to their respective doors, each of the groups only find the exact same thing…MORE DOORS! Clearly, this is starting to get really weird and confusing, as they have been looking through doors for only twenty minutes, and still finding doors only to find each other again in the same hallway they were in before.

* * *

Angel growls angrily at this saying, "This place is never ending! It's like a fun house, but it's no fun!" Sam laughs maniacally saying, "But I love fun houses! This whole floor is like the best fun house ever!" Raphael nods saying, "Yeah, it's like we're lab rats trying to find cheese."

Donatello then speaks up saying, "It's like this is designed to just keep people going around in circles." Shirayuki speaks up saying, "Or so that no one can find any deep dark secrets." Madison nods saying, "Makes you wonder what other craziness they have."

A noise then captures everyone's attention as something come out of the door at the end of the hallway, but luckily, our heroes hide in a room. They leave it open a crack to hear as they also see two men in the same red and green outfits as one has black hair and the other has blond hair. Both of them are pushing a cart with the same yellow canisters as the one with blond hair tells his buddy, "Just be glad we weren't on security detail tonight."

The black haired guy then asks him confused as to why. The blond haired guy then tells him, "They had some nutcase smashing up the lobby over a toaster." Immediately our heroes knew, they were talking about Casey as the black haired guy tells his buddy with a laugh, "Oh, so that's why their all reporting to decontamination. Poor slobs!"

As both men laugh and get further away, our heroes walk out of the room as Charlotte speaks up asking, "Okay, that was strange. Decontamination? Something is definitely up with that." As soon as they were all out, Donatello then tells everyone, "Mikey, Sam, Char, Angel and I can check to see where this elevator leads to." Leonardo nods agreeing with this saying, "Good idea. And Raph, Yuki, Maddie and I will go shadow those two." Everyone separates to their assigned tasks as Michelangelo and Sam quickly stop the elevator doors from closing just in time as they, Donatello, Charlotte and Angel quickly get in as the doors close.

Michelangelo looks at the buttons telling his group, "Hmm, there are ten floors, but 50 buttons." Charlotte quirks an eyebrow saying with a grin, "Okay, that is also weird, but another mystery waiting to be unlocked." Sam nods saying, "Let's see what happens if we press one?" Michelangelo nods as he presses one of the buttons as the elevator works sending them to a floor, but when the doors open…another hallway like the one they were just in? Angel's eyebrow twitches in anger saying, "If it's like those rooms, I'm gonna pop a blood vessel."

So the group tries another button, only for the same thing to happen as they end up in a another hallway just like the other as Michelangelo asks, "Uh, did we just do this?" Sam laughs again saying, "More fun house fun! I'm starting to like this mission." Angel growls in anger as Charlotte tries to hide her laughter at this. Donatello the asks, "How could they all be the same?"

* * *

Back with the other group, they follow the two men pushing the cart into a hallway on the floor as they hid in the room they came from before the hallway. But once they get to the hall, they see…nothing there at all? There no doors, no window, just a small hallway and a dead end. Raphael asks about this saying, "Where'd they go?" The group of four walk forward to take a closer look as Leonardo and Shirayuki bring out a sword and tessen respectively to try and test something.

Both point there weapons in to the dead end wall and move forward only for the weapons to go through the wall as Leonardo then tells the group as he and Shirayuki sheathe their weapons, "Look, it's holographic. But without the booby trap like outside." Madison face palms saying, "What is with this place?" Shirayuki shrugs her shoulders saying, "I don't know, but something tells me we're gonna find out by stepping through that wall."

Raphael nods as he tells everyone, "Then let's do it." Everyone nods as Shirayuki holds onto Raphael and Madison holds onto Leonardo as both couples walk to the wall and then through it, like ghosts.

* * *

Back with the other group, they are still in the elevator going through floors and trying to figure things out as they land on a floor with halls and more doors again as Angel starts banging her head on the elevator wall in irritation, Charlotte's eyebrow twitches in irritation and Sam?...Well, she got bored going through all the floors after a while as Angel asks while banging her head, "When will this madness end?!"

Charlotte groans saying, "I don't know, but I hope it's very soon." Sam nods saying, "I hear ya, this is getting boring." Both Michelangelo and Donatello agree as the fun turtle presses another button. Even though it took them to the same floor, they both gasped grabbing the attention of the other three to see two guards heading to the elevator! They quickly get to the wall, trying to figure out how to get away from them and hide.

As both guards walked to the elevator, one that was male with black hair and white skin and the other guard that was female with dark skin and red hair which is almost like an afro, the male tells the female, "Mortu overreacts too much. I didn't even touch that guy in the lobby." But then the female tells him, "But you touched Newman and he touched that guy in the lobby.." Both guards are now in the elevator as the doors close as the male guard says in realization that she was right and in anger, "Newman!"

Now, where are our group of heroes that hopefully will be soon-to-be couples? Well, luckily for them, Charlotte grabbed her tech staff and formed a barrier, but she made it invisible, so the guards cannot see them. The group was this close to breathing a sigh of relief, but they can't or else they'll get found out. And so, the female guard presses a few buttons instead of one, like the heroes did as the screen above it has a strange symbol of a blob as the female guard tells her partner, "This suit is really killing me! I can't wait to get out of it!"

The male guard agrees with her as the elevator reaches its destination and as both went out into the room, so did our group of heroes from behind as the barrier was taken down by Charlotte as all five look on in awe of what they were seeing: A humungous room filled with strange red sinewy tech and big tubes all over the place as the two guards step on circular metallic panels as the panels then open up, sending the both of them through to somewhere.

Seeing this, our group of heroes are still in shock and awe of the room and what they had just seen as they walk fully inside as Charlotte gasps out in awe, "Oh…my…gosh! Look at all this tech! I've died and gone to tech Nirvana!" Angel then mutters in awe and shock, "We are definitely not in New York anymore." Sam grins in awe of the room saying, "This place is incredible! I think we might be dealing with an evil enemy or something like when we dealt with Silver Sentry's villain! This is so comic book worthy! Best adventure yet!"

The whole group then walks forward to see the ledge where the circular metallic panels were as they all look down to see that it is all practically bottomless as there are two giant pillars filled with the tech as Michelangelo jokingly tells everyone, "If it was me, I woulda fired the interior decorator." Sam grinned like a maniac saying, "I wouldn't!"

And as our heroes looked down the ledge, it will only be a matter of time for them to see just who these people are, why they are here, and many other answers. If you want to find out, please stay tuned and ready for the dramatic conclusion of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning!

* * *

And this is the end of The Search for Splinter Part 2 (1)! Stay tuned for the second part as it is the last and final chapter of Book 1.


	51. CH 51 The Search for Splinter Part 2 (2)

Welcome to Part 2 of The Search for Splinter Part 2 (2)! In other words, welcome to the final chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning! Keep piling in reviews! I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Just to let you know, the next book will come out approximately two weeks from today. But if something happens that derails it, then keep an eye out. I will let you know when it comes out either way in that note I put in the first chapter when I brought this story back up.

First off, wakasta, thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter.

And, dream lighting, hope you like this one as well, and you will have to see for yourself what I'll do with the 2007 movie much later on in the third book which will not come out for a long, long while.

**Bold Text is when Lunafire and Kuro speaks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 51: The Search for Splinter Part 2 (2)

Continuing from last time, Donatello, Charlotte, Angel, Sam and Michelangelo look down from the ledge of the bottomless room with the red sinewy tech in awe, shock, confusion and amazement. Donatello then tells everyone, "Just look at this place! It's like some techo-organic fusion." Charlotte nods with a big grin saying, "Yeah, this place is awesome and worthy of exploring! Which means only one thing, right Einstein?"

Donatello nods with a smile taking out, a grappling hook from his bag telling the others, "That's right, Char. We're all going down there." Angel nods saying, "It's better than being in that wacky elevator!" Michelangelo nods as he and Sam look over the ledge as the orange masked turtle says with a joke in the end, "It looks more like a giant stomach to me. I don't even want to think what down there entrails. Or…entails." Sam laughs at the joke as she and Michelangelo follows the others in their group to get climbing down.

* * *

And now, to the other group considering of Leonardo, Shirayuki, Raphael and Madison…They all walked through the wall and into a different part of the techo-organic fusion area of TCRI as all four look at the hallway and what is up ahead shocked and in awe. They then hide in a part of the hallway seeing the two humans in red and green suits doing something with those long containers from before as one of the men went to a machine and said, "Decontamination lines have been refilled."

The two men leave as the group of heroes hurries on in as Madison looks around starting to get scared a little, "What is this place?" Shirayuki looks around saying, "I'm not sure, but I think we're still in TCRI. Did you hear what they said about decontamination?" Madison nods saying with a frown, "Yeah, I wonder what that meant for a place like this?"

As the four hid, Raphael then tells the others while seeing all of this getting a little worried and angry, "I hate ta think what 'dese clowns have done ta Masta Splinta." Leonardo then tries to tell him calmly, "We don't even know if he's here." Raphael shakes his head telling him confidently and determine, "Oh, he's here, alright. I can feel it."

Shirayuki nods telling them, "I agree with Raphie. I'm not sure how, but I can definitely sense him, but I can't tell where. We search around a little more, but stealthy and in the shadows." Everyone nods as they all do so, wondering how their other group is doing.

* * *

Back to the other hero group of teens, they propelled down from their cables and harnesses to see a line of people inside a room heading to some kind of machine as they are now upside-down. They see the machine that has cables connected to upside down bell things as they are wandering what the heck it does. Suddenly, a tube comes from the ceiling, depositing one of the men in red and green suits. And thus, one of the most disgusting things our heroes will ever see happens right in front of them…

The man from the guards that Casey had fought earlier in the plan to infiltrate the building, steps forward, reaches a hand to his face and…pulls it off revealing a robot body?! The robot was wearing a human suit! As he takes the top part of it off with slime covering the inside of it, Sam, Michelangelo and Angel gasp in shock as Donatello and Charlotte quiet their gasps by placing their hands in front of their mouths.

Both nerds quiet them down as Michelangelo asks scared and confused, "Can this shell of a freak show get any weirder?!" Sam nods asking with a psychotic grin, "Yeah, I'm starting to like this adventure!" It does as when the robot body pulls off the whole thing, there was something else besides the robot body and it was…a small pink alien controlling it in the stomach part?! It has light blue sclera, red pupils and sharp teeth, as Charlotte and Donatello gasp with the others in their group covering their mouths.

As they hang there, the rest of the humans also take off their suits revealing more robots with little aliens inside. It gets even better as the little aliens have little machines under them as they use them to hover to that machine from earlier. Once they get on it, giant robotic appendages grabs the robot bodies to put them in boiling water, and once that was done, the giant robot appendages also take the human suits to put them in some kind of machine.

The machine where the pink aliens are then speaks in a robot voice, "Decontamination commencing." The machine then has sprayers out as they begin to spray at the pink aliens as their decontamination begins as the aliens groan at this happening, almost as if they hate it.

* * *

Further away, on surface level, Zane, Kuro and the Guardian from before head to a room in the TCRI building as they enter through the door as it closes. The three were called to come to the room. The room itself is black all over with white/purple lines all over as the three step into the center of the room, with the three members of the Council in front of them in special chairs. As the three Guardians bow down, then back up, the blue-haired Guardian from before asks the Council, "Our Lords, you've summoned us?"

Once the three Guardians stood back up, the members of the Council then speak in turn, "Guardian, Zane and Kuro…Your report states…that Security had to remove tracking devices…from you two this evening…How did they get planted on you two?...Without your knowledge?"

Zane and Kuro laugh a little under their breaths as the blue-haired Guardians signs irritably while also glaring a little at Zane and Kuro, "The team is very…resourceful." Zane nods saying with a smile, "Yeah, their very sneaky, like their ninja occupation leads them to be."

Then next to the three Guardians, appears a little podium as it shows the destroyed Turtle Cam and another podium that shows the camera and the photograph from the roof as the Guardians say in turn, "We also found one of their damaged surveillance devices…inside our lobby…And they have somehow overcome…our own devices on the roof…We are very troubled…We Utroms have remained undetected for centuries…And none of our domains have ever been infiltrated…Until now…Everything we have been working towards…our chance to finally go home…is at risk."

Kuro speaks up with a low growl, **"Indeed, they are very cunning, and they managed to fool us. But Zane and I think there is a reason why their here, a reason that may not have anything to do with getting you all found out."** The blue-haired Guardian speaks up saying, "Yes, and the team doesn't know anything for certain. Their two humans friends didn't even get past the first floor."

Suddenly, Mortu appears telling the Guardian, "However, their two friends appear to have manipulated our security systems, interrupted our holo-shield, and seriously compromised our existence among humans." One of the Council members then asks Mortu, "And your assessment?" And so Mortu tells them with a grim frown, "There is no doubt in my mind, Council, the team is in the house."

With that, all three Council members say together, "Find them!" But then Zane speaks up asking, "But not hurt them, right? The thing is, Kuro and I may know why their here." Mortu looks over to Zane and asks him, "What do you mean, Zane?" Zane then tells everyone, "First off, I knew they were trying to track us from the very beginning. That's why I never said anything when we left to come back here. And not only that, I also knew that they were going to break and enter the building, because of one reason only…the rat."

The Council, Mortu and the Guardian look at Zane shocked and appalled that he kept this discovery from them. Kuro speaks up saying, **"It is true, council. After they took down the Shredder, they went to pick up their rat sensei, but when he wasn't there, they may have been searching for him until they thought of us."** Zane then glares at his fellow blue-haired Guardian saying, "Which is why I kept saying we should have left them a note explaining why he was gone. If we had, they would never have tried to break into TCRI in the first place. But you said no."

Mortu looks down in thought at this saying, "I see. So then their only here for their father and wanting to take him home." Zane nods with a smile to Mortu and looks to the Council with determination, "Exactly, Mortu. Council, I ask you to please let me and Kuro talk to them. After all, I am a teenager just like them, they may be able to talk to me and be less hostile." Kuro nods with a growl saying, **"Exactly. And I have a feeling we can trust them as well. Just give us a chance to talk to them."**

The Council turn to each other and nod as they turn to Zane and Kuro as they speak in turn, telling them, "We agree to your terms, Zane and Kuro…They may indeed listen to you…However, we must be wary of them as well…" Zane nods and says with a smile and relieved look, "That's all I could ask for…" But as this conversation was going on, Mortu couldn't help but feel suspicious of Zane and Kuro talking about the teens the way they did…

* * *

Now, back with the B team near the decontamination area, as they see everything in front of them shocked, Angel says in awe and a shaky voice, "Okay, mutant turtles, I get. Dimensional traveling Yuki? Also, I get. But aliens?! What the heck?!" Charlotte nods with a befuddled espression saying, "I agree, Angel. I did not see this coming. Oh, well, at least I was right before, aliens do indeed exist." Sam nods saying with a smirk, "I always knew they did, but who knew they would actually be here in New York and right under our very noses?!"

But suddenly, a robotic voice calls out saying, "Attention. This is an intruder alert. All search protocols are in effect. We have a breach." As the heroes heard this, Donatello says worried, "Uh-oh, team? We've been found out." Unfortunately, this was the time where the Decontamination was done, as one of the pink aliens, dubbed the Utroms, looks up and sees the group telling all of the ones on the machine, "There they are!"

Michelangelo then says out loud seeing that the Utroms see them, "Uh-oh!" The Utroms roar angrily as Sam says to everyone, "Time to get the shell out of here!" All five press a button on their harnesses that takes them back up as the Utroms at the Decontamination machine hover out of it on their mini hovers and into a tube to go after them. Our group of heroes climbed back up to the area when they first got in here only for the same Utroms to appear on their flying mini hovercrafts.

The Utroms then start firing energy lasers at the group with their mini hovercrafts. As they do so, Donatello looks around trying to find a way out as he tells Michelangelo and the girls, "Everyone, follow me!" All five of the teenagers run for it as they all go in a tube covered in yucky orange gunk as they jump in and as they slide down inside it, getting away from the lasers. Donatello, Charlotte and Michelangelo scream on the ride their on while Sam and Angel yell in delight with big grins saying, "BEST…ADVENTURE…EVER!"

The group keeps on sliding until they reached the end of it at a hallway and land on the floor covered in orange gunk. As the teens stand up, Sam and Angel yell in delight,  
"Whoo-hoo! We have to do that again!" Michelangelo shudders in disgust telling the two girls angrily, "Easy for you two to say, that ride officially grossed me out!" Sam growls at that saying, "Oh, so now you're a clean freak when we hijack an alien hideout!"

Charlotte stands up as she looks over her shoulder as she says scared, "Uh, guys? No time to bite our heads off right now! Look!" Everyone looks to where Charlotte is pointing and they see five robot bodies with an Utrom inside each one holding an electrified baton heading straight towards them! One of them yells out, "Get them!" Our group of teens gasp as they then make a run for it as more Utroms appear on their mini hovercrafts from the tube the group rode in on.

* * *

Back with our other group of teens they came into a hallway from an archway as they look around, trying to figure out what to do next and hopefully find the other group. As they look around, they failed to notice floating Utroms and robot bodies finding them until Shirayuki turns her head and stares at the beings shocked and stupefied as she says in an awed, shocked and scared voice, "Oh…my…Kyoshi!" Raphael, Leonardo and Madison turn their heads to see what she was looking at as they now see what had her so shocked and stupefied as they are now the same, realizing that they are all in trouble and have been found out.

One of the Utroms then starts firing their energy lasers at the group as our daring group of teenagers also make a run for it dodging lasers with flips until they came to a literal fork in the corridor. They don't know which to pick as then Shirayuki hears something in one of the two tunnels available that sounded familiar as she then tells her group running into the tunnel, "Follow me!" Everyone does so, knowing to trust the Avatar. They reached a door as it opened for them and ran into a room. They all then hide at different places as the aliens come into the room.

The room is not much to look at, even in an alien hideout, when suddenly…WHAM! Leonardo and Madison leaped down from above and charged at two of the robots, knocking them down! Then Raphael and Shirayuki appear as Raphael smacks away a floating Utrom and Shiratyuki kicks the other robot away from them, making the robot drop their electrified baton. Raphael grabs it though as a robot charges for Shirayuki with their own.

But Raphael jumps into the fray and deflects their electrified baton as Shirayuki quickly kisses his cheek in thanks as both are fighting off their robots. Leonardo and Madison notice that they need help, but another pair of robots with their electrified batons are heading straight towards them. Quickly, Leonardo runs on the wall, flips himself over the robots and once he lands behind them and kicks them away grabbing one of the batons. Madison grins at that display telling her boyfriend, "Lionheart, that was hot!"

Leonardo grins with a slight blush and then gets back to serious mode by throwing the baton at a robot fighting Raphael. Whom by the way, along with his Avatar girlfriend who was deflecting attacks from a baton by using air and a fire kick, needed help. The baton that Leonardo threw ended up hitting a leg of the robot fighting Raphael, thus causing it to short-circuit and lose power in the process. Or so they thought…

The Utrom inside messes with the controls, thus powering it back up with eyes glowing and standing up. The group of teens back away as Raphael tells them, "We take 'em out, but dey keep on comin'!" The robots then head towards them as Shirayuki says hanging onto an arm of Raphael's, "I hear you! There must be an army of them in this place!" Madison nods as she holds onto Leonardo while backing up as she asks her boyfriend scared, "Leo, what are we going to do now?"

Leonardo has no answer as he tries to think of what to do as the group had backed far enough to hit a door as they try to come up with a plan. But suddenly, the door behind them opens…only to reveal…the rest of their team! The group of the first two couples to happen sigh with relief and so did the other group as Michelangelo tells them, "Hey, fancy meeting you all here!" Then Donatello and Charlotte quickly tell everyone, "This way, quick!"

Everyone runs for it while dodging lasers and got into a new room, while then deciding to block the doors and barricade themselves in the room. A techno-organic machine is near the door as then Michelangelo, Sam, Charlotte and Donatello run over to it and start pushing it, making it come out of the ground since it was wired into the floor. The group pushes it some more with Sam using the full strength of an ape, thus the machine falls and lands in front of the door, meaning none of the Utroms – mini flying hovercraft or robot body – could get in. And the machine caused an explosion, destroying it in the process, turning into rubble.

* * *

The group who pushed it, smirked and gave each other thumbs up as Sam says with a chaotic grin, "Let's see them try to get through that!" But then their smirks disappear as the whole team looks at the room their in with shock and awe. The room is like one humongous techo-organic lab with machines inside as they all have little tanks filled with orange fluid and tubes on the outside running to and from them.

Charlotte is in complete and utter awe of the room as she says in awe, "Oh, my beakers and test tubes! This is amazing! If those aliens weren't hunting us down, I would so take apart everything in here and study it!" Mikey nods telling Charlotte as everyone walks around taking in the room, "I hear ya, Char. This place reminds me of the Matrix!"

As they all look around to see the fluid filled tanks each have one of the Utroms inside, Madison shudders at the sight asking in fear, "What is this place? A genetics lab like the underground one or the one in Shredder's lair?" Angel shakes her head saying, "Something tells me…a big, fat no."

Sam grins at sci-fi room saying, "Doesn't matter to me! I mean, look at us! We're in a big alien hideout where they may have Master Splinter, origins to our guy friends, and we have actual aliens chasing us down! No one would ever believe us back in school! Not even all the nerds and geeks!"

Everyone laughs at this, knowing they needs something to help calm them down in the room their in. And then as Raphael looks around, he asks everyone, "What is this place? A morgue?" Shirayuki looks around and with her spiritual powers, she says, "I don't think so. It looks like their all okay. But…" Something in her spirit sense stops cold and freezes her to her spot. Thanks to her airbending training with Master Splinter which requires a lot of spiritual training, she is good with sensing spiritual phenomenon.

But as she uses her spiritual sense, she senses someone whose spiritual aura is familiar to her but has not sensed it in so long. Shirayuki looks to where she felt it and freezes up in shock, relief and fear as she tells her boyfriend before pointing to the area, "Raphie, to all the gods and past Avatars back in my world, I pray that you are right, because look who I found!"

Everyone turns to where she's pointing as they then see something inside a tank that gave them all mixed expressions including: Shock, relief and fear as they all run towards the tank, and the thing they saw?

It was…Master Splinter, their sensei and the turtle's and Shirayuki's father. The rat sensei was stripped of his robe and walking stick, and is inside the tank as it bubbles up. Everyone sighed with relief as soon as they got there, happy to see the being they have been trying to find for so long, was okay.

* * *

Donatello and Charlotte stepped up to a machine in front of the tank that has a screen as both nerds take a look at it seeing Master Splinter's body shape, his hands, paws and head area glowing, an area for his heart and an area for his brain activity. Michelangelo then asks the both of them clearly worried and scared as Sam places a hand on his arm in comfort, "Is he…?"

Donatello then shakes his head telling him, "I don't think so." Charlotte nods saying, "I agree with Donnie. From what it looks like, this is some kind of bio-suspension unit." Donatello nods saying, "Yeah, he in some kind of stasis, like suspended animation."

Raphael then brings out his sais and growls angrily saying as he heads towards the tank, "Then let's cut him out and get him the shell out of here!" Sam nods bringing out her dagger saying, "For once, I'm with Raph. Let's get him out of there!" But then Leonardo stops them, telling them, "Hold on, you two. We might accidentally do more harm then good."

Donatello nods saying, "Leo's right. We don't understand this technology." Charlotte nods saying, "Exactly. We have to understand this tech before we do anything that we're one day going to regret." Shirayuki, who has remained quiet, then says, "But we don't have that kind of time! Those aliens are going to break in, and we'll have our hands full, trying to get him out and fighting them."

But Michelangelo then steps up saying as he begs to the two nerds, "Snow White's right! And we can't just leave him in there! Don, Char, figure something out!" Charlotte and Donatello conceive under pressure as Charlotte touches the tech, trying to understand it but before she could, a boom catches everyone's attention. The debris that covered the door, explodes as the Utroms on their hovercrafts and robot bodies appear. One of them tells the Utroms, "Be careful with your weapons discharge. We cannot afford to damage the techno-organic equipment in this chamber!"

One of the Utroms in the air then fires the laser from his hovercraft at the area the heroes are at, causing an explosion, causing everyone to be flung back where Michelangelo, Donatello, Charlotte, Angel and Sam hit the controls and the floor near it, while the other group lands further away. The Utrom that had fired the laser twinges from that, realizing he overused the discharge of his weapon is then scolded by the one who told him and the others not to, "What did I just say?" The Utrom apologizes as the Utroms go forward ready to grab them.

Shirayuki, Madison, Leonardo and Raphael bring out their weapons as they then charge into battle. The Utroms on their hovercrafts fire their lasers as the group using their weapons to block the lasers. Shirayuki, who got knocked back to the floor, feels the metal underneath her and is surprised to feel earth inside the metal. She grins as she then begins to pull the metal off where the earth bits are inside and bends to form a shield, using it to block the attacks aimed at her.

Michelangelo who stood back up after landing on the controls, helps Sam up asking her, "You okay, Sammy?" Sam blushes at the contact, saying, "Ugh! Did you see the truck that ran me over?" Michelangelo laughs until one of the laser blasts is then aimed at them, but luckily, thanks to Michelangelo's flexibility, he was able to dodge the blasts with dance moves of spins while on the controls. Sam grins at the awesome show of dance dodge while also dodging blasts aimed at her as Michelangelo then leaps into the air, kicking at the Utrom that shot at him and Sam.

* * *

But he realized too late, that was a big mistake. Because of the kick, the Utrom spun out of control, also losing control of laser's discharge. It keeps on firing at different places in the room causing destruction of some of the techno-organic machines, taking down one of their own by accident…

The Utrom is still losing control as it's lasers are now heading somewhere that Donatello noticed with great fear, worriment and shock. The lasers are heading towards Master Splinter's tank! Donatello then leaps into action as he leaps in front of the tank, thus causing an energy laser blast to hit him in the chest. Thus, the force of the blow flings him into another room as he slides up to the steps of a strange machine.

Charlotte gasps in shock of this as she yells in fear, "DONNIE!" Leonardo noticed this, calling out his name in shock as he then runs forward to the room, seeing an Utrom going in. But luckily, Leonardo used his swords to slice up the mini hovercraft, making the Utrom fly into another one of his own, knocking them both down. As soon as Raphael, Michelangelo and Shirayuki saw this, they also ran into the room to help their brother. But before the four girls could go and help them, more robots appeared, cornering the girls and trapping them. Sam growls ferally at this and wants to tear the robots limb from limb, but a voice stops her, "STOP! DON'T ATTACK!"

Sam and the girls looks up to see Mortu, Zane and Kuro come into the room as all three look at the room in shock of the damage as Mortu cries out in despair, "What have you done?!" All the Utroms are deeply ashamed of what has happened, as Zane, Kuro and Mortu walks over to the Utroms surrounding the girls and tell their own to let them through. Angel sees Zane again as she then asks him suspiciously, "Why did you stop Sam?"

Zane then tells her seriously and looks into her eyes, "Because I convinced the bosses here in the building to let me have a chance to talk to you all about this place and the aliens here. But apparently, some of them didn't get the memo. Now tell us, where are the turtles and Avatar?" Madison speaks up telling them, "They all went into that room over there." Madison points to the room as both men and panther look at the room shocked as Kuro said, **"This is bad! If that machine activates…"**

Zane speaks up saying, "I'm going in to bring them out. Mortu, tell everyone to stand down as I bring them out." Mortu nods saying, "Of course, Zane." Zane nods as he runs forward into the room to find the mutant family as Mortu looks over to the girls telling them, "I know very full well why you all are here, and I promise we will explain, but first we have to get your friends out of that room before the machine activates."

Charlotte speaks up asking worriedly, "Why? What's going on?" Mortu shakes his head grimly telling her, "No time to explain. All I can say, is that hopefully that it won't activate with them on it." Mortu runs for the room as all four girls look at each other worriedly as Sam tells them angrily, "Well, what are waiting for? An invitation? Let's go get our friends/boyfriends off whatever machine they could be on!"

All girls nod as they all run toward the room with Kuro close behind them as he says in his own head getting worried, **"I have a terrible feeling about this…"**

* * *

While this was happening, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Shirayuki find Donatello in the room at the steps of a strange machine as all four teens help their brother onto the platform the steps lead to. Zane made it to the room and gasped seeing them on the platform and runs toward them. As soon as he makes it to them, he asks them, "Are you five okay?" All the turtles including the now waking Donatello and Shirayuki look up at him as Shirayuki then speaks telling him, "I believe so. Why are you here?"

Zane raises an eyebrow telling her, "I'm here to make sure you're all okay. Like I told the girls outside, I convinced the bosses of this place to let me talk to you and explain why your sensei was in that tank. Let me help you all off of there and I can help explain." The teens look at the dark angel, unsure if he's telling the truth as Raphael asks him angrily, "And what if you're lying?"

Zane glares at the red masked turtle as the mutatnt turtle glares back as then Shirayuki speaks up saying, "Because he isn't." The turtles look at her shocked of this, mostly Raphael due to her believing an enemy was telling the truth while Zane looks at her shocked, yet smiles, glad that she believes him as Shirayuki then asks Zane, "Come up here and help me lift up my brother."

Zane nods as he walks up the stairs and helps Shirayuki lift up Donatello as he keeps his wings tighter to his body, so as not to hurt the teens. But then Mortu runs inside, and sees this happening as he tells them all worriedly and concerned, especially for one of them, "Stop! Listen to me, you all must get off of there immediately!" A tingling feeling suddenly runs up through all six of the teenagers legs as they all gasp Zane says in a scared voice, "Oh, no!"

This point is proven as suddenly the machine their on starts up, causing all six teens to get stuck on the platform with lights flashing as Mortu runs over to the controls and the girls rain into the room just in time as all four run in with Kuro close behind as all five gasp in shock as Kuro says devastated, **"No!"** Mortu tries to mess with the controls and stop the machine from activating, but is futile as he tells them devastated, "I can't stop it! It's too late!" Zane is now scared and so are the others as they have no idea what is going to happen.

And as the five teens and Zane are engulfed in white energy, Mortu calls out to Shirayuki, "Avatar! Please, protect Zane!" And then, like something out of a sci-fi movie, suddenly our heroes and Zane are being pulled into pieces by the device, taking them apart and the girls yell out in shock and fear, "LEO/MIKEY/DONNIE/RAPH/YUKI!" And while the six teens were pulled into pieces, Zane thrusts out his hand yelling out in fear, "Kuro! FATHER!"

If their friends/boyfriends disappearing shocked the girls, then Zane calling out Mortu as his father shocked them even more. Kuro calls out to his brother, devastated, **"Brother!"** All six teens have been fully pulled into pieces as then the white energy disappears and dims down as the only thing left that remains of our heroes is some billowing smoke. Mortu then says devastated and in sadness, "Their gone. My son…is gone…"

Madison, in complete and utter shock, falls to her knees, assuming that the turtles – including her boyfriend – Shirayuki and Zane were dead, immediately starts sobbing. Angel is still in shock, Charlotte is too much in shock, pain and fear to geek out about the machine and Sam was just motionless, but tears started coming out of her eyes and she starts sobbing and so does Charlotte, as both of the turtles they were secretly in love with, their two brothers, Zane and their best friend were gone…Or were they?

* * *

Thus concludes the first book of TMNT Avatar. But now that the heroes and Zane are gone, what will happen next? Did the turtles, Avatar and Zane survive? What's with the strange robot and strange triceratops creatures? Where are our heroes now? Will they ever get back to where they belong? Where will their new adventures take them next? But most importantly, will the turtles be able to trust Zane with where they're at now, especially Raphael? And why does Shirayuki trust him? In order to find out, please stay tuned to find out in the next book, TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step!

Ladies and gentlemen, the end of the first book of TMNT Avatar is here! Whoo-hoo! I am so incredibly happy right now! But I'm even happier that each and every one of you took the time to read this out of your lives and leaving me with such good reviews! So dear reviewers, readers, followers and favoriters, please stay tuned to the next book, TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! The first chapter will hopefully be up in two weeks from today. So until then, happy reading all of this book!


End file.
